1001 Nights
by kenshina
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN; AUTOR Runandra Kurapika clama a Kuroro como su archienemigo, pero para su desdicha, aquí se encontraba viajando con aquel hombre por un estúpido error del momento. Seguido de angst, violencia y romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD:**_

_Bueno… espero que esto de alguna forma sea satisfactorio (?) los Review serán muy apreciados y aceptados. Creo que Kuroro está un poco fuera de carácter, ¿o no? Simplemente estaba deseando el poder hacer que Kuroro y Kurapika discutieran… (feh)_

_Próximamente: el hecho de que Kurapika deba viajar con Kuroro Lucifer era lo último que podía haber esperado en el universo en que vivía. Pero la realidad es la realidad, sin importar cuán dura sea. Al final, deben llegar a una especie de trato si desean llegar a la ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces, de forma segura y rápida._

* * *

_**Introducción: **__Kurapica tenía una duda. ¿Debería sentirse desafortunado por perder el único par de ojos rojos, que creía haber recuperado, cuando sabía que Kuroro Lucifer; su némesis, había logrado librarse de su cadena del juicio? O ¿Debía sentirse afortunado por coincidir con él durante su última misión, en la que debía recuperar una antigua reliquia? Una cosa era segura: la aparición de un genio definitivamente deletreaba la palabra i-n-f-i-e-r-n-o._

_**CAPITULO 1: EL GENIO**_

Su cabeza latía como si su cráneo se hubiese partido en dos. Una gruesa capa de polvo opacaba su visión a la vez que un poco de este había entrado a su boca, provocándole un ataque de tos. Movió su mano alrededor de la nube de polvo, intentando desvanecerla. No se suponía que debiera estar intentado desvanecer una nube de polvo. Se suponía que debía estar haciendo la tarea asignada por su estúpido jefe, quien había puesto sus ojos sobre una determinada reliquia. Se suponía que debía recuperar aquella reliquia de la ruina, y aún así, allí estaba, sentado sobre sepa dios que clase de piso subterráneo de la olvidada ruina.

Kurapica sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza, intentado quitarse un poco el polvo y los restos de su cabello rubio. Intento recordar la cadena de acontecimientos que habían sucedido. Está bien, su jefe estaba desesperado. Neon Nostrad, su tan afamada mina de oro, había perdido su habilidad y de esa misma forma sus ingresos habían caído. Necesitaba pagar la montaña de deudas; las que el mismo Kurapika no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lograba acumular tales cifras, pero Nostrad no tenía el dinero. Aparentemente, se había cruzado con un antiguo archivo que declaraba la existencia de una reliquia encantada que podía conceder deseos a su dueño. Pensando en que quizá podría limpiar sus deudas y escalar en la jerarquía social una vez más, cuando poseyera la reliquia mágica, Nostrad enfoco sus ojos en la lámpara y envió a sus mejores hombres; Kurapika entre ellos, a encontrar la reliquia.

Desafortunadamente, la suerte de Kurapika no lo acompañaba últimamente. No sólo los ojos escarlatas habían desaparecido de la posesión de Nostrad, recientemente había sentido que las restricciones que había puesto sobre Kuroro Lucifer, su mortal enemigo, se habían levantado. Así que, técnicamente, la cabeza de la araña andaba libre en algún lugar, caminando libremente con acceso a su nen. En vez de estarlo cazando, ahora llevaba a cabo la estúpida tarea de buscar una cierta reliquia. Y cuando se cruzo con el grupo más desagradable y menos probable; el mismísimo Genei Ryodan. En totalidad, con la cabeza incluida.

"Que mala suerte." Balbuceo con un resoplido.

Así que, para abreviar la historia, pelearon. Un duelo, uno a uno entre Kuroro Lucifer y él. En el proceso la misma ruina fue destruida mientras los dos se veían inmersos en el duelo, el suelo bajo ellos colapsó, y fueron tragados por la cueva subterránea de la ruina. Así que, aquí estaba, en la húmeda oscuridad. Kuroro debía estar cerca, por lo que no podía permitirse bajar la guardia.

Con seguridad sintió movimiento a su izquierda. Al siguiente segundo, Kuroro y Kurapika ya se encontraban en un furioso combate de miradas asesinas; Kuroro sostenía una daga dirigida a su rostro, mientras Kurapika sostenía una cadena alrededor de su muñeca, intentando sostener la daga lejos de su rostro.

"Bastardo…" logro decir con voz tensa, mientras le disparaba con la mirada al hombre que se cernía sobre él una mirada asesina, si las miradas pudiesen matar.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente en la oscuridad del túnel, como una brasa encendida. Kuroro observo sus ojos, captando todas las emociones negativas; el odio, el resentimiento, todo, con un frío rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando miro esos ojos escarlatas. Había supuesto que los ojos del chico Kuruta eran los más brillantes de todos los que había visto, y tenía razón. Enojado con su sonrisa; la que parecía torcida y errónea en su cabeza, los ojos de Kurapika brillaron incluso más rojo debido a la rabia. La energía comenzó a impulsarlo y él comenzó a empujar a Kuroro, hasta que quedaron al mismo nivel de miradas.

"¿Oh?" Kuroro levanto una ceja, claramente sorprendido por sus pequeño logro al empujarlo.

Luego de unos eternos segundos se separaron. Sin embargo, las extrañas cosas nunca dejaron de pasar. Cuando Kuroro salto lejos de él, Kurapika sintió un fuerte tirón en su muñeca izquierda. Repentinamente Kuroro se detuvo a medio camino, como si alguien hubiese jalado su muñeca derecha.

Kuroro parpadeo sorprendido, Kurapika frunció el ceño. Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos notaron el extraño fenómeno que acababa de ocurrir hacia solo una fracción de segundo atrás. Lentamente, ambos se enderezaron mientras mantenían un cauteloso ojo en el otro. Kurapica levanto su mano izquierda y lo jalo. Al mismo tiempo, la mano de Kuroro fue empujada hacia esa dirección.

Kurapika sintió mariposas en su estomago y trago saliva. Fuera lo que fuese aquello, no era nada agradable. El mismo Kuroro se veía aproblemado. Utilizo Gyo y miro su muñeca, y Kurapika observo que sus ojos ya grandes se enanchaban ligeramente. Imitando el gesto Kurapika uso Gyo eh inspecciono su muñeca.

"Por el amor de-" podía sentir, literalmente, como su sangre se congelaba en sus venas y como el color abandonaba su rostro. Una esposa rodeaba su muñeca izquierda, y para su desagrado, el otro extremo se conectaba con la muñeca derecha de Kuroro Lucifer.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" el hombre mayor dio voz a sus pensamientos.

Como para responder su pregunta una luz azulada brillo en la oscuridad y permaneció extrañamente a su alrededor. Kurapika tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para observar de mejor forma la bola de luz. Aparentemente, luego de una observación mas detallada, no era una bola de luz. Era un niño muy pequeño, del tamaño de la palma de un hombre adulto, rodeado por una luz azulada. El mismo niño tenía la piel azul y de ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes. Los miró con ojos curiosos a la vez que maldadosos.

_Teehee… tengo mucha suerte. La primera cosa que encuentro cuando despierto de mi profundo sueño es una extraña pareja. _Rió con su tenebrosa voz. _Ahora veamos cómo van las cosas._

"Espera un minuto." Kurapika frunció el ceño. "Esto es…" alzo su mano esposada y la señalo. "…tu obra."

_¿Quién más? ¿Quién más? Sólo yo, el Gran Genio Hassamunnin, puede hacer tal cosa. Hehehe… _El genio continúo riendo. Floto alrededor de ellos, observándolos con ojos calculadores. "_veo que lo odias con todo tu ser. Eso no servirá, eso no servirá."_

El genio sacudió su cabeza con falsa lastima, y entonces, con un chasquido de sus pequeños dedos azules, algo muy desagradable sucedió. La cadena de las esposas repentinamente se encogió, arrastrando a Kurapika y Kuroro hacia el otro. La cadena se había acortado considerablemente, tanto que por poco casi chocan sus cabezas. Kurapika levanto la vista, y para su consternación, el rostro de Kuroro tan sólo estaba a un metro de él. Lo observo con odio, pero Kuroro tan sólo le lanzo una mirada de molestia. Se giro para enfrentar al genio que estaba flotando.

"¿Hassamunnin? ¿Serías tan amable de quitarme esta esposa?" pregunto educadamente. Kurapika resoplo con desdén por su uso de buenos modales. Kuroro lo ignoro.

_No, no, no. No puedo hacer eso. No haré eso. No quiero hacer eso._ Respondió el genio con una entretenida voz, la que resonó en la caverna subterránea.

"¿Nada hará cambiar tu mente?" pregunto nuevamente Kuroro, con un tono uniforme.

_Nada, nada. _El chico cantó su molesta canción mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre ellos.

"Entonces, ¿Cuáles son las condiciones para liberarse de las esposas?" pregunto de nuevo. Kurapika le dio una mirada de cuestionamiento. No tenía la mayor idea de lo que hablaba Kuroro.

_Oooh, la tan esperada pregunta. Eso, te diré. Escuchen bien, humanos._ El genio descendió para quedar al mismo nivel de sus ojos y aclaró su garganta. _Primero, no pueden liberarse forzosamente del amarre. Nada puede romperla ni quitarla, a excepción de yo. Pero no voy a hacer eso, así que no cuenten con eso. Segundo, la cadena ata la vida de ambos. Si uno muere, también lo hace el otro._

Kurapika gruño fuertemente en exasperación, pero el genio lo ignoro. Kuroro se movió incómodamente en su posición. Entonces Hassumunnin continúo.

_Tercero, no pueden liberarse de la atadura cortándose los brazos. El amarre protegerá sus brazos. Cuarto, la cadena representa cuan cercanos son el uno para el otro._

"¿QUÉ?" Kurapika no se molesto en refrenarse esta vez.

_Mientras más cercanos sean, _nuevamente el genio ignoro el grito de indignación de Kurapika. _Más flexible será el amarré._

"Así que si ya no nos odiamos, ¿la atadura desaparecerá?" pregunto Kuroro, para clarificar con nula entretención.

_No, no, no es tan fácil. No sería divertido de esa forma. _El genio le sonrió maliciosamente. _Se requiere más que eso para hacer que desaparezca la atadura. Mucho más. Mucho más. _Con eso, Hassumannin se elevo, realizando un truco en el aire, y entonces ¡poof! Desapareció en una débil nube azul.

Repentinamente, un silencio envolvió la oscuridad. Kurapika se desplomo, derrotado, mientras Kuroro se sentó en posición rígida. Ambos permanecieron en ese estado por unos cuantos minutos, antes de que finalmente Kurapika hablara.

"¿Ahora qué?" le pregunto a nadie en particular.

"Que realmente."

"¡DANCHOU! ¡ME ESCUCHAS!" Nobunaga observo la oscuridad de la caverna con sus grandes ojos, aún así la oscuridad era tan impenetrable. Su voz retumbo en la oscuridad, sin embargo, ninguna respuesta se escucho.

"¡Demonios!" maldijo mientras se enderezaba. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Quizá, alguien podría bajar e investigar que ocurre." Hablo Shalnark.

"Ve tu." Machi empujo al muchacho hacia delante.

"¿EHH? No, sólo estaba dando sugerencias. Además, no soy el mejor hombre para esto." Protesto.

"¡Shh!" repentinamente Shizuku los acallo a la vez que ponía un dedo sobre sus labios. "Escuche algo."

Todos se reunieron alrededor del agujero y afilaron sus oídos. En efecto, escuchaban ruidos que provenían de la oscuridad. Phinx y Nobunaga se inclinaron hacia delante y miraron la oscuridad, esperando oír algo diferente o simplemente algo. Escucharon un zumbido, como un proyectil cortando el delgado aire. De pronto, algo paso rosando el rostro de Nobunaga, evitando la nariz solo por una pulgada. Sorprendido, grito y salto hacia tras, aterrizando sobre su trasero en sucio piso. Una cadena con una bola metálica se movió salvajemente, como una serpiente, y repentinamente paso cerca de la cabeza de Phinx, esta vez errando su oreja por meros centímetros, y se aferro alrededor de un pilar.

"Que demo-" Phinx se unió a Nobunaga en suelo mientras caía sobre sus traseros. "No es ese el sujeto de la cadena-"

Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, otro ruido podía ser oído desde el agujero. La cadena se apretó y puso rígida, como si algo muy pesado estuviese aferrado en su otro extremo. Algo emergió desde el agujero como una bola de cañón. Elevándose alto en el cielo y, como en cámara lenta, cayó al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad, y aterrizo inceremoniosamente en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros del grupo, con un fuerte golpe. Delgadez nubes de polvo se elevaron desde el suelo cuando la cosa golpeo el suelo. Fue tan solo un segundo más tarde que todos se percataron de que la cosa eran humanos; dos humanos para ser exactos. Ambos tosiendo debido a un ataque de tos y enderezándose.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" dijo uno, mientras pateaba bruscamente al otro.

"Y tu bájate de mi." El otro lanzo lejos al más pequeño.

"¡Quita tus manos!" ladro el de voz más suave.

Los dos continuaron luchando para ponerse de pie por su cuenta, pero sus movimientos, claramente, estaban restringidos por sus muñecas. Los miembros del Genei Ryodan, quienes estaban presentes, esperaron atentamente. Reconocían las voces como las de su Danchou y la del bastardo de la cadena, pero no tenían ni la más remota de cómo las cosas habían terminado de esa forma. Pero lo más extraño era el hecho de que estuvieran discutiendo. Las arañas se miraron entre ellas. Algo debió haber ocurrido haya abajo.

"Ahora que nos eh sacado de ese lugar, ¿Qué _sugieres_ que hagamos?" Kurapika le gruño mientras intentaba estar lo más alejado posible del hombre mayor, dentro del espacio permitido por las esposas malditas.

"Obviamente, debemos librarnos de esta… ridícula atadura." Kuroro sacudió la mano mágicamente esposada para enfatizar su punto.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Kurapika.

"Porque, no me parecías alguien tan estúpido, Kuruta." Kuroro se giró para mirarlo y lanzarle una sardónica sonrisa.

"¿Disculpa?" Kurapika lo fulmino con la mirada.

"El genio es el de la reliquia que ambos buscábamos. Supongo que la reliquia se rompió cuando luchamos y él se libero."

"Y esto es lo que recibimos por liberarlo. Que agradecido." Dijo Kurapika, con claro sarcasmo a la vez que hacia rodar sus ojos. "Simplemente fantástico. Y no has respondido mi pregunta."

"Los genios son realmente serios con su poder. No hay forma de dar vuelta las reglas que declaran en sus maldiciones. Debe cumplirse hasta la última letra." Dijo Kuroro con monótona voz.

"Pero no voy a andar contigo de esta forma." Kurapika le sacudió enojadamente su mano esposada. "¡Prefiero morir que viajar contigo!"

"Estaría más que feliz de realizar la tarea del asesinato en condiciones normales. Pero siendo que las condiciones no lo permiten, desafortunadamente, tendrás que cargar con ello."

"¿Y qué te importa de todas formas? ¡Estoy más que dispuesto a cometer suicidio si al hacerlo te llevo conmigo al infierno!"

"Pero si mueres, los ojos de tus camaradas estarán eternamente extraviados."

Kurapika abrió su boca para responder, pero no encontró más argumentos sensatos. Kuroro tenía razón. Incluso si violaba su dignidad, debía cargar con la vergüenza, porque el recolectar los ojos de sus camaradas era una de sus metas. Si moría ahora, ya no lo podría hacer. Trago bilis y le lanzo dagas por los ojos a Kuroro.

"Vaya, no estamos siendo locuaces el día de hoy." Dijo con resentimiento.

"Eres molesto."

"Y tú eres despreciable."

Y de esa forma continuaron lanzándose insultos. Parecía que ambos habían olvidado la presencia de las otras diez personas presentes, quienes observaban su pelea, perplejos.

"¿Danchou?" lo llamó Machi, todavía sin tener claridad de la situación.

Escuchando su voz, ambos, Kuroro y Kurapika, detuvieron sus argumentos y se giraron hacia ella. Kuroro lucho contra la urgencia de suspirar frente a su súbdito. Explicar su-el de ambos-problema sería duro, especialmente con Nobunaga cerca, _él_ debía proteger al chico de la venganza de este. Diablos, ellos, técnicamente tenían que protegerse entre sí, ya que sus vidas dependían del otro.

Sin embargo, debía contarles. Así que lo hizo. Kurapika no dijo nada mientras hablaba; todo lo que hizo fue competir con Nobunaga sobre quien tenía una mirada más fulminante. Cuando Kuroro termino, el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Los miembros se miraron entre ellos con la misma pregunta en mente: "¿ahora qué?" era la peor escenario; tener al kuruta atado a su líder, mientras el chico deseaba la cabeza de la araña muerta. Era como caminar con una bomba de tiempo.

"Por ahora, nos separaremos temporalmente. Hasta que termine este asunto, eso es." Declaro Kuroro. "¿Alguna objeción?"

"Danchou, ¿puedo viajar contigo?" pregunto Nobunaga mientras continuaba fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

"Tu, Nobunaga, tienes prohibido vernos hasta nuevo aviso." Le ordeno inexpresivamente. No quería desperdiciar su energía intentando prevenir el derramamiento de sangre, que no tardaría en llegar si viajaban juntos. Nobunaga gruño en protesta, sólo para tener a Franklin arrastrándolo lejos para que se calmara.

"Ahora…" Kuroro miro al kuruta junto a él, cuya cabeza pasaba ligeramente sus hombros.

"¿Qué?" le dijo bruscamente.

"Nostrad te envió, ¿cierto?"

"Sí." Le respondió cortantemente.

"Entonces te necesitaremos muerto para él." Kurapika giro su cabeza hacia Kuroro, con su boca abierta, como si estuviera a punto de protestar. Antes de que pudiese balbucear una sola silaba, su cabeza fue lanzada contra el duro suelo de concreto y Kuroro ya se encontraba apuntalándolo por el cuello.

"¿Qué. Demonios. Estas. HACIENDO?"Kurapika mastico cada palabra con esfuerzo, ya que su garganta era apretada por el fuerte brazo de Kuroro, pero no sin la ira subyacente en su tono. De ira, sus iris se volvieron carmesí, lo que tan solo provoco una sonrisa satisfactoria por parte del hombre que se encontraba sobre él. Kurapika se encogió cuando observo las oscuras orbes del hombre. Eran tan oscuras, profundas y atrayentes. Se sentía más atraído hacia sus profundidades mientras más tiempo las observaba.

"Bien. Coltopi, cópialo." Kuroro llamo a su camarada; el pequeño hombre que tenía una mata de pelo cubriendo su rostro, de tal forma que tan solo un ojo podía observarse. Cumplió con su orden sin protesta alguna e hizo como se le dijo. Tímidamente toco el brazo del enfadado kuruta; el que estaba de atrapado de forma segura contra el suelo por Kuroro.

En un minuto, una copia perfecta de Kurapika fue hecha y Kuroro libero al furioso muchacho de su agarre. Kurapika lo empujo bruscamente y se quito el polvo. No lo acuso de nada ni demando una explicación, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que Kuroro estaba intentando hacer. Necesitaba hacer una copia de él y fingir su muerte, de tal forma que Nostrad no lo buscará una vez que se percataran de su desaparición durante la misión. También entendía que Kuroro estaba intentando provocar sus ojos escarlatas, porque sería mucho más convincente de esa forma. Para su molestia, había sido bien pensado.

"Nobunaga." Kuroro llamo al enojado samurái, quien continuaba quejándose. "Puedes 'decorar' al falso kuruta como gustes."

"¿En serio?" inmediatamente el rostro del samurái se ilumino y dando brincos se dirigió hacia el cuerpo desparramado sobre el suelo. Mientras desenvainaba su espada le lanzo a Kurapika una malvada mirada. Kurapika lo agracio con su mirada más intimidante.

"¿Te molesta si me uno a la diversión?" preguntó Feitan, la malévola expectación era clara en su voz. Incluso cuando no lo veía, Kurapika, podía sentir su sádica sonrisa.

"Por favor." Nobunaga se burlo haciéndole una reverencia. En un segundo, se oyeron sonidos de piel siendo arrancada y destrozada, en conjunto con la voz de la espada mientras cortaba la piel y la ropa.

"Limítate al cuerpo. Deben ser capaces de identificarlo." Comento fríamente Machi mientras observaba de reojo. No había emoción alguna en su frio rostro mientras observaba a sus camaradas redecorar el falso kuruta. Mientras tanto, Kurapika observaba como su cuerpo era mutilado sin siquiera pestañar o moverse. Kuroro lo observo con una divertida expresión desde su lado.

"¿No te parece repulsivo?" le pregunto por curiosidad. El rubio se veía tan refinado, que pensaba que el muchacho no soportaría una escena tan sangrienta.

"Eh visto a mis camaradas en peores condiciones." Dijo silenciosamente, aunque sin debilidad en su voz. Se abrazo asimismo al ver su cuerpo falso siendo desmembrado, mientras mantenía en mente que quizá eso ocurriría una vez que el Genei Ryodan tuviera sus manos sobre él. Kuroro miro al chico de pies a cabeza, midiéndolo con ojos calculadores. Había visto la fuerza del chico, y estaba bastante entretenido con el hecho de que un cuerpo tan delgado pudiese tener tanta fuerza.

Cuando casi terminaban con el cuerpo falso, descuidadamente tiraron el cuerpo al suelo y como si fuera basura, lo dejaron allí. Kurapika miro su copia con indiferencia, como si no tuviera su rostro. Kuroro les ordeno que se dispersaran, lo que hicieron inmediatamente. Luego, los dos se encontraron solos en la ruina, con las esposas uniéndolos.

"Iremos a Ryuusei-gai." Declaro repentinamente, Kuroro. Rompiendo el incomodo silencio entre ellos.

"¿Qué? ¡De ninguna forma!" se rehusó vehementemente Kurapika. La mera idea de ir al hogar de su némesis era simplemente ridícula.

"Bueno, ¿_Tú_ tienes alguna otra idea para comenzar?"

"…No en este momento."

"Entonces, estaremos mejor invirtiendo nuestro tiempo en Ryuusagi-gai, ya que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos con este problema." Dijo llanamente Kuroro.

"Está bien, está bien." Gruño Kurapika.

**Continuara…**

* * *

La tipeja que traduce… bueno es la nueva historia que estoy traduciendo, a decir verdad este capítulo no me gusta mucho, creo que eso se nota también en la forma en que traducía, pero vale definitivamente la pena continuar leyendo la historia… porque el resultado es realmente genial, ahora mismo la autora está haciendo una secuela… espero que sea de su gusto…

Nos leemos al rato…

PD: **GRACIAS runandra por dejarme traducir tu fic… realmente aprecio que me lo hayas permitido **


	2. Chapter 2

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD:**_

_**Bueno, honestamente me llego a doler la guata de risa cuando escribía esta historia, especialmente la parte en que Kuroro se pone a crear dramáticas historias sobre Kurapika y como ella era su hermana perdida. Creo que este capítulo tiene muy poca conversación y mucha narración, pero no pude evitarlo. No pueden hablar mucho con el otro, considerando su posición, y tampoco quiero que Kuroro sea tan OCC. Así que, sip, a quienes les gustan las conversaciones, aguanten un tiempo. Esperemos a que Kurapika se suavice un poco, ¿sí? (sonrisa sonrisa) y lo siento si este capítulo fue demasiado largo…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: están cerca de Ryuusei-gai; el hogar de Kuroro. El camino era largo y tedioso; pero a medio camino, Kurapika nunca hubiese creído que el día en que tuviese que salvar a Kuroro Lucifer se encontrara cerca. Lo que más le molestaba era que debían enfrentar otra criatura mítica.**_

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Gracias al genio, estaban pegados al otro y no podían matarse entre sí. Kuroro dijo que tenía un conocido en la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces, quien supuestamente sabía cómo lidiar con las esposas mágicas, y por ende decidieron marchar hacia la ciudad dicha. En el camino, sin embargo, deberán hacer un trato._

_**Capitulo 2: Tregua**_

Ya se ponía el sol cuando llegaron a la ciudad más cercana, y la lluvia caía como si no existiera mañana. Lo primero que buscaron fue hospedaje y rápidamente encontraron uno. Era un hospedaje pequeño y discreto, con una atmosfera hogareña. El dueño del hospedaje era una cálida, y buena señora; quien fue mortificada el momento en que ellos entraron a la pequeña estancia. Estaban mojados hasta los huesos de pies a cabeza.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Mírelos! Oh queridos, queridos. Vengan y caliéntense junto a la chimenea. Les daré dos toallas limpias." Con eso, la señora de edad se atareo con toallas y tragos calientes para ambos.

Debido a las esposas mágicas aferradas a sus muñecas por el genio Hassamunnin, tuvieron que acurrucarse junto al fuego. El lazo tenía apenas 20 cm de largo. Kurapika se sentó y miro el fuego, evitando los ojos de Kuroro. Le agradeció sinceramente a la mujer mayor, cuando les entrego las toallas y las bebidas calientes, pero sus ojos nunca encontraron los de Kuroro. No era como si Kuroro se molestará por eso. Él quería evitar cualquier argumento o pelea innecesaria, cosa que no habían hecho desde que abandonaron la ruina. Si era algo, estaba agradecido por el auto aislamiento del kuruta.

"Prepararé dos cuartos consecutivos para los dos, si lo desean." Se dirigió hacia ellos la señora de edad.

"Gracias, ¿pero podemos tener un cuartos con dos camas?" le pregunto educadamente Kuroro.

"¿Oh?" la señora repentinamente se animo. "ustedes dos son-"

"Ella es mi pariente." Rápidamente Kuroro fabrico una historia, no queriendo decirle sobre el genio o el lazo, y por sobre todo el malentendido de que el kuruta era su _amante._ "A ella no le gusta dormir en una habitación sola."

"Oh, ya veo…" la expresión de la señora se suavizo y había cierta desilusión en sus jóvenes ojos. "Bueno, prepararé un cuarto que cumpla sus requisitos."

Con eso, la anciana se escabullo y subió las escaleras para preparar su cuarto. Mientras Kuroro se giraba, encontró a Kurapika lanzándole fieramente dagas mientras lo veía, con ausencia de sus ojos escarlatas. Algunos de los mechones húmedos estaban pegados a su rostro, y la calidez del fuego le había dado cierto color a sus mejillas. Kuroro lo miro y no pudo evitar la fuerte impresión de que el kuruta se veía demasiado afeminado. También se había referido a él, instintivamente, como 'ella', cuando hablaba con la señora.

"¡No soy 'ella'!" le gruño.

"Bueno, te ves como una." Kuroro se encogió de hombros y seco su pelo con su mano libre. "y claramente, la señora cree que eres una mujer ya que nos ofreció cuartos separados."

"Pudiste haberla corregido." Protesto Kurapika.

"Demasiado problemático."

Kurapika se encontraba al límite de ahorcar el hombre mayor hasta asesinarlo, cuando la mujer regreso y se les acerco. Ella alegremente les pidió que la siguieran ya que les iba a mostrar su cuarto. Un enojado Kurapika la siguió tras Kuroro, a poca distancia, ya que las esposas restringían su distancia. Sus manos se rosaban de tiempo en tiempo, y Kurapika saltaba cada vez que pasaba. Kuroro no mostraba reacción alguna, pero se estaba cansando de la nerviosa reacción del muchacho.

"Si necesitan algo, simplemente llámenme. El desayuno es a las siete de la mañana." Les informo la señora de buena forma. "disfruten su estadía. Buenas noches." Se inclino políticamente, lo que Kuroro respondió con un ligero asentimiento.

Kurapika observo el cuarto y por ultimo sus ojos aterrizaron en las camas. El pensamiento de dormir a pocos centímetros del líder del Genei Ryodan hacia que su estomago se retorciera. Cuando Kuroro se giro, noto la mirada de Kurapika sobre sus camas y sonrió arrogantemente. Iba a pasar un buen rato molestando hasta la coronilla al chico kuruta, y el muchacho no podría asesinarlo por hacerlo.

"Las camas no te comerán, Kuruta." Comenzó.

"Eso no es lo que estoy pensando." Kurapika le dijo de forma seca, mientras le lanzaba una afilada mirada.

"¿Un penique por lo que piensas?" continuo sonriendo, imperturbado por su mirada asesina.

"Como te dije." Kurapika aparto la vista y nuevamente su mirada cayó sobre cierto punto de la habitación. Kuroro siguió su mirada y esta vez sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Esta vez, estaba igualmente desalentado por el problema.

"Bueno, necesitaremos lidiar con esto tarde o temprano." Suspiro Kuroro.

"…" Kurapika pareció congelarse en aquel lugar. Prefería MORIR que bañarse JUNTO a Kuroro Lucifer.

Fue desastroso. Había sido realmente, realmente, desastroso. La hora del baño sería la hora menos esperada durante su viaje, si es que no era evitada. Kurapika había tenido la esperanza de que la cadena al menos fuese un poco flexible y les entregara, al menos, un poco de privacidad, pero ¡NO! La cadena seguía midiendo 20 cm, y como resultado uno tenía que permanecer afuera con un brazo dentro de la ducha. Kurapika le había advertido varias veces a Kuroro que no mirara, de otra forma, no dudaría en arrancarle los ojos, o decapitarlo. Kuroro había respondido con exasperado "Sí, sí, sí." Y el chico sólo se detuvo cuando dijo, "no soy Hisoka."

Aún peor, el chico kuruta no tenía ninguna ropa limpia, ya que habían decidido no ir a buscar sus pertenencias a la mansión Nostrad. Sería demasiado sospechoso si sus pertenencias desaparecían repentinamente junto con su 'muerte'. Así que, Kuroro tuvo que prestarle sus ropas, las que transportaba en su paño Fun Fun. Las que resultaron demasiado grandes para el niño. Surgió del baño utilizando una polera gris y unos pantalones negros, demasiado grandes.

Cuando fue el turno de Kuroro, el había tomado, a propósito, su dulce tiempo bañándose, únicamente para irritar al chico. Kurapika le dijo en repetida ocaciones que se apresure, porque su brazo izquierdo se estaba cansando de estar suspendido por tanto tiempo. Cuando salió del baño, Kuroro era esperado con su glaciar mirada. Kurapika miro sus empapadas ropas y suspiro. Debían tenerlas secas para mañana, ya que no iba viajar con las ropas de Kuroro. Lo primero que haría mañana, cuando dejaran el hospedaje, sería comprar su propia ropa. Un suave golpe en la puerta rompió los pensamientos de Kurapika. Kuroro le dijo a la persona que entrar, y la señora ingreso, con un canasto de lavado en sus manos.

"Queridos, vine aquí a ayudarlos a lavar sus ropas mojadas. ¡Oh!" la amable señora se detuvo cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Kurapika. Una cálida sonrisa floreció en su boca, provocando que sus arrugas en la esquina de sus ojos aparecieran. "¿Estas ocupando las ropas de tu hermano? Que tierna."

La primera reacción de Kurapika fue sonrojarse profundamente, mientras Kuroro tuvo que poner todo de su cuenta para no reírse en voz alta. Miro al kuruta de nuevo y se percato de que realmente se veía gracioso con sus ropas, ya que eran una talla más grande para el delgado niño.

"N-¡no! No es eso… no tengo más ropas...así que…" tartamudeo Kurapika avergonzado. Agito su brazo derecho con torpeza; su brazo izquierdo asegurado desde su lado, ya que Kuroro tuvo que detener su brazo derecho de salir volando.

"¿No tienes ni una sola prenda? Oh, querida, pobre cosita." La señora trago aire, mortificada, y sus ojos se ensancharon de horror. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"De hecho, la encontré a ella sólo hoy día, durante mi viaje hasta acá." Avanzo Kuroro, repentinamente una maléfica idea surgió en su cabeza. "verá, ella es mi hermana perdida. Tenemos madres diferentes; es por eso que nos vemos diferentes. Ella fue tomada por su madre cuando tan solo era una niña. Ahora no posee ninguna pertenencia, ya que era mantenida como una sirvienta." Dijo dramáticamente. "esta traumatizada, así que no quiere abandonar mi lado."

"Oh… pobre niña mía." La señora sollozo con ojos trisados por lágrimas, profundamente tocada por la magnífica mentira de Kuroro. "eres tan afortunada por haber sido encontrada por tu hermano. Mírate, tan pálida y delgada. El dueño debió tratarte mal. ¿Has estado comiendo lo necesario?"

"Y-yo…" cierto, el rostro de Kurapika se había vuelto más pálido, pero por un motivo diferente al que la señora asumía. Se quedo boquiabierto de asombro, demasiado sorprendido y choqueado como para decir algo. Kuroro noto esto y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

La dueña de la hostería continúo balbuceando sobre comidas apropiadas y así continuo, a lo cual el kuruta tan sólo escuchaba a medias. Kuroro actuaba como si escuchara a la anciana seriamente, cuando por dentro estaba entreteniéndose a costa de Kurapika. Cuando ya había terminado con su lectura, recogió su ropa sucia y les prometió tenerlas limpias y secas para la mañana siguiente. Les dio las buenas noches, le dio a Kurapica una empática mirada y se excuso asimismo. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave clic, el silencio cayó sobre la habitación y Kuroro se preparo asimismo por la tormenta que se desataría.

"¿Hermana perdida? ¿Sirvienta? ¿Traumatizada? ¿NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE TU LADO?" rugió Kurapika. "¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO? ESTÚPIDO."

"Creando historias para crear nuestra cubierta." Ofreció ligeramente Kuroro, como si la historia que había creado no hubiese violado la integridad de Kurapika, como hombre y como hunter.

"Oh, tu historia en parte es cierta. ESTOY traumatizado por tu habilidad para crear cuentos." Le lanzo dagas por los ojos, sus ojos volviéndose un sangriento carmesí. Brillando en la tenue luz del cuarto, como un par de brazas.

"¿Qué prefieres que le diga, entonces?" lo reto Kuroro, sus oscuros ojos desafiando los escarlatas de Kurapika.

"¡Le podrías haber dicho, sencillamente, que éramos compañeros de viaje, corregirla de que soy un hombre, y que perdimos nuestro equipaje camino hacia aquí! ¡Sin convertirme en una extraña chica!" le grito.

"¿Pero qué tiene de entretenido eso?" le sonrió. La visión del calmado y tranquilo kuruta perdiendo su compostura y vociferarle, era demasiado entretenido. Las bromas y entretenciones con el Genei Ryodan en su mayoría habían sido sangrientas y crueles, y el no tomaba parte activa en ellas. Este era un cambio refrescante y el iba a disfrutarlo.

"Estas entreteniéndote a mis expensas, ¡bastardo!" Kurapika juró que si su mano izquierda no estaba atada a la mano derecha de Kuroro, hubiese aplastado su tráquea hace eones. El hombre estaba alterando sus nervios y los estaba DISFRUTANDO.

"En realidad, lo estoy." Le sonrió de nuevo.

Eso era. Los ojos de Kurapika destellaron en la habitación pobremente iluminada. Sus ojos como ojos de gato, mirándolo con intensidad, que habría hecho atorarse a más de uno. Los oscuros ojos de Kuroro estaban fijos en ellos, el hermosos rojo, el color de la sangre y el fuego. Se inclino hacia delante, para tener una mejor vista de esas orbes, e inconscientemente estiro una mano para tocar el mentón del muchacho y levantar su rostro ligeramente hacia arriba. Sus rostros se acercaron y cuando Kurapika no pudo soportarlo más, su puño; el que había estado temblando de ira, actuó por sí solo.

¡SMACK!

Kuroro tambaleo hacia tras, su mejilla izquierda roja y morada por el abuso de Kurapika. Todavía tenía su puño derecho levantado, sus nudillos rojos por la fuerza del golpe que le había lanzado a Kuroro. No había sido capaz de golpear a Kuroro con toda su fuerza, dada la incómoda y desafortunada posición en la que se encontraban. Aún así, un golpe era un golpe y Kurapika de cierta forma estaba satisfecho de haber golpeado, al irritante hombre, directamente en su cara. Kuroro se estiró, pero ni siquiera se molesto en revisar su morada mejilla. No había sangre derramada y la curiosa mirada de sus ojos oscuros se había evaporado. Sólo había burla en esos opacos ojos.

"Como pensé, tus ojos siguen siendo los mejores de entre todos." Comentó, sonriéndole cruel y fríamente.

"Tú-"

Kurapika intento golpearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba preparado. Atrapo la muñeca de Kurapika y la torció, de forma que el brazo de Kurapika igualmente fue torcido, haciéndolo abrir la boca de dolor y sorpresa. Levanto la vista para observar a Kuroro con su mirada carmesí, y encontró al hombre observándolo con ojos vacios. Estuvieron comprometidos en una lucha de miradas por un tiempo.

"Duerme un poco. Nos marchamos mañana por la mañana." Dijo finalmente de forma seca y libero su agarre sobre la muñeca de Kurapika. Kurapika quito rápidamente su brazo e inspecciono la marca del agarre sobre su delgada muñeca.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Kuroro camino hacia las camas, arrastrando consigo a Kurapika, ya que el link continuaba midiendo 20 cm. Junto las camas hasta que formaron una cama de dos plazas. Mudos, escalaron sus camas y reptaron hasta ponerse debajo de las frazadas, incómodamente. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera unas buenas noches, ambos se durmieron en un estado de vigía.

"Despierta." Lo llamo alguien con un tirón de su muñeca. Gruño molesto. Su cuerpo aún necesitaba descansar un poco y sus parpados se encontraban pesados. El tirón volvió a repetirse, esta vez, más fuerte. Kurapika rodo-bueno, lo intento-pero la atadura mágica lo detuvo en una incómoda posición.

"Despierta ya o te arrastrare fuera de la cama." Dijo nuevamente la voz. La voz era placenteramente baja, sin irritación alguna en ella, pero había un indicio de fría entretención. Incluso en su estado semi-dormido, la voz rápidamente fue registrada en el cerebro de Kurapika como molesta.

Cuando los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue el cielo de madera y el rostro de Kuroro inclinándose sobre él. Se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, justo a su lado con su mano demasiado cerca de la suya. Kuroro había estado observando al dormido kuruta. Secretamente entretenido por como el chico se había agarrotado el momento que lo vio, cuando abrió sus zafiros. Kurapika aparto la vista y respiro profundamente, antes de finalmente sentarse.

"Cámbiate. La dueña nos entrego temprano por la mañana nuestra ropa seca." Asintió Kuroro hacia la pila de ropa doblada. La tribal túnica azul de Kurapika se encontraba sobre las ropas negras de Kuroro.

Demasiado adormecido como para protestar o tomar represalias, Kurapika siguió ciegamente a Kuroro a través de la habitación. Tomaron turnos para cambiarse en el baño, por insistencia de Kurapika. Kuroro decidió no utilizar su traje de Danchou y opto por algo más normal y menos atractivo; pese a que continuaba siendo negro. Dejo que su cabello cayera libremente y se puso una bandana sobre su frente para cubrir la marca de la cruz. Kurapika lo observo; Kuroro se veía mucho más joven de esa forma. Silenciosamente le devolvió sus ropas a Kuroro, con un mudo y renuente "gracias." Kuroro le dio una divertida mirada, recibió sus ropas de buena forma y los guardo en su paño Fun Fun. Bajaron las escaleras hacia el comedor, caminando lado a lado, siendo saludados por un agradable olor a pan fresco y sopa matutina.

"Ah, ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estuvo su noche?" la señora se les acerco desde el mostrador, con una curiosa expresión en su rostro. Kurapika dejo que Kuroro hiciese toda la parte de conversar y bromear, pero le lanzaba ocasionales miradas cada vez que se dirigía a él como 'ella', enfatizando ese hecho. Mentalmente tomo apunte de que Kuroro era un actor realmente bueno, sin duda era capaz de hacer pensar a las personas que era un indefenso caballero. Sabía muy bien que Neon Nostrad había sido una de sus víctimas.

"Por cierto, niña. Espera aquí, tengo algo para ti." La dueña se dirigió a kurapika con su jovial mirada y le señalo que la siguiera. Kurapika miro a Kuroro, buscando una explicación, el cual solo se encogió de hombros. Unos minutos más tarde, la señora, surgió de uno de los cuartos con un bulto en sus brazos. Kurapika sintió una nauseabunda sensación en su estomago.

"Oh, ¡el tamaño es perfecto!" la señor chillo de alegría cuando revelo el bulto que acarreaba. Kurapika se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en ese mismo instante. La señora sostenía un lindo vestido color crema, su falda pasaba ligeramente sus rodillas. Era un vestido normal, nada muy fastuoso o con volantes. El rostro de Kurapika estaba blanco, mientras Kuroro tuvo que cubrir con una mano su boca, para cubrir su enorme y burlona sonrisa, mientras pretendía observar el vestido con un rostro serio.

"Esto pertenece a mi hija, pera ya que ella está casada y nadie lo utiliza, estaba pensando en votarlo. Pero ya que tu lo necesitas, te lo regalo." La señora le sonrió y comento cuán bien se le vería el vestido, diciendo que el color de su pelo combinaba con el tono del vestido y cosas por el estilo.

"No, no, no me merezco tales cosas. Está bien, mi _hermano_," le disparo una mirada de odio a Kuroro, quien simplemente le sonrió arrogantemente. "me comprará ropas más tarde, las necesarias, ya que estaremos viajando."

"Oh…" la señora se veía tan abatida que Kurapika, instantáneamente, se sintió culpable por haber rechazado su regalo. Kuroro, nuevamente, tuvo una maliciosa idea. Se encontraba ligeramente tras Kurapika, tan lejos como la atadura les permitía estar sin verse extraños, y se inclino levemente hacia adelante, para susurrar suavemente en el oído del kuruta, de forma que la señora no pudiese oírlo.

"No es amable de tu parte rechazar sus buenas intenciones, kuruta."

Sus palabras hicieron maravillas. Mientras la señora le daba una suplicante mirada, Kurapika no pudo soportar la culpa. Finalmente cedió y acepto el vestido, lo que le dio una resplandeciente sonrisa por parte de la amable señora. Su elevado espíritu regreso y los llevo hacia la mesa mientras pedía su orden para desayunar. No presto atención cuando ambos ubicaron sus manos; la mano izquierda de Kurapika y la derecha de Kuroro, sobre la mesa en un ángulo y posición realmente extraños. Cuando ya habían pedido sus ordenes y la dueña se marcho para buscar sus desayunos, Kurapika se volteo a observar el todavía entretenido Kuroro.

"Acepta tu responsabilidad. Guárdalo tú." Le lanzo el vestido a Kuroro, aunque no de forma descortés por miedo a que la señora lo pudiese ver lanzándole el vestido a Kuroro, como si fuera algo terrible.

"Está bien." Se encogió de hombros Kuroro y guardo el vestido. Toco el vestido con su dedo gordo, sintiendo el material. "Esto está hecho de un buen material. Debería ser más agradecido con ella."

Los ojos de Kurapika se empequeñecieron ante aquel comentario. Kuroro lo había dicho como si realmente supiera de telas y ropas. Pero de nuevo, quizá el fuera del tipo fetichista hacia la ropa. Kuroro dejo a un lado la ropa, decidiendo no guardar el traje ahora, cuando había gente en el comedor. No quería atraer la atención. Cuando llego el desayuno comieron en silencio. Kurapika lo tuvo más fácil ya que podía usar libremente su mano derecha. Kuroro se debía acostumbrar a utilizar su mano izquierda, ya que la estaría utilizando frecuentemente por un tiempo. Mientras cuchareaba su sopa, lo hacía tan incómodamente, que Kurapika se tomo su tiempo para sonreírle burlonamente tan sólo para fastidiarlo.

Cuando se marcharon de la hostería (la duela deseaba que se hubiesen quedado por más tiempo), Kurapika anuncio que iba a comprar sus ropas. Kuroro sólo asintió y juntos buscaron una tienda de ropa. Encontraron una pequeña tienda con un agradable interior. Antes de que Kurapika pudiese ponerse a mirar, Kuroro lo jalo repentinamente de su codo; sintiendo la calidad del material de la ropa del chico.

"¿Qué haces?" le dijo Kurapika molesto.

"Necesitaras algo más grueso que tus ropas tribales. Cruzaremos un desierto camino a Ryuusei-gai." Dijo Kuroro inexpresivamente, liberando el codo de su agarre. No quería tener problemas, no quería cuidar a un chico que se congelara en el desierto por falta de ropa adecuada para el duro ambiente.

Mudamente arrastro al chico hacia la plataforma que albergaba las chaquetas y abrigos. A regañadientes, Kurapika, tuvo que dejar que el hombre mayor escogiera las ropas adecuadas para él, ya que el conocía mejor el medioambiente. Para su alivio, Kuroro escogió las menos llamativas y más practicas. También escogió aquellas de material más ligero para el día, ya que el desierto era abrasadoramente caliente en el día y congelantemente helado de noche. Cuando terminaron, Kuroro sencillamente dejo caer las ropas sobre el mostrador y, de hecho, las _pago._ Kurapika tuvo que restringir su urgencia de mirar con incrédulos ojos a la cabeza de la araña. Por una, lo observo haciendo algo legal. Kuroro sabía de su incredulidad, suspiro.

"No hare nada ilegal, contigo como carga, ya que tú te pondrías en el camino." Le explico.

"Es bueno oír eso." Pensó honestamente Kurapika. El no permanecería de pie observando a la cabeza de la araña mientras robaba frente a sus narices. Haría todo lo que pudiese para arruinar sus planes. Kuroro era lo suficiente agudo como para deducir eso.

Caminaron alrededor de la ciudad, comprando municiones y otras cosas necesarias para su viaje a Ryuusei-gai. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la ciudad, Kuroro guardo todo en su paño Fun Fun. Sin decir nada, Kurapika dejo que Kuroro guiara el camino. Y de esa forma comenzaron su viaje hacia la ciudad de Kuroro.

Tan pronto como se ubicaron en los compartimientos del tren, sentados lado a lado, Kuroro sacó un libro y comenzó a leer silenciosamente. Kurapika simplemente miro el espacio, mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades que lo podrían sacar de esta incomoda y molesta situación. La idea de contactar a Leorio, Killua y Gon para que lo ayudasen cruzo su cabeza varias veces, pero apartaba esa idea. No quería molestar a sus amigos con tales problemas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos. Además, meterse en este asunto significaba meterse con el Genei Ryodan. No quería que sus amigos se metiesen en problemas.

Una vez, Kurapika estuvo lo suficiente curioso como para lanzarle una rápida mirada al título del libro que Kuroro leía silenciosamente. Una pasada y reconoció inmediatamente el libro. Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente, pero mantuvo su fría mascara y continuo observando el espacio. Kuroro noto el leve cambio de actitud.

"¿Conoces este libro?" pregunto Kuroro, sin quitar la vista de las hojas del libro.

"Lo eh leído antes." Respondió secamente Kurapika. Sostenía cierto respeto por los libros; especialmente los buenos. Y aparentemente, el libro que Kuroro leía era uno de sus favoritos. Era un libro denso, pero entretenido de leer.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué piensas del libro?" Kuroro lo miro de reojo.

"Creo…" y de esa forma comenzó a decirle a Kuroro lo que opinaba del libro. Al comienzo estaba reacio a hablar, pero a la vez que Kuroro le iba dando respuesta a sus opiniones y el a las suyas, comenzaron a hablar de otros libros y autores; pero todavía no como se hablarían amigos. Eran, después de todo, enemigos sólo de daba el caso que estaban juntos en este problema.

De su parte, Kuroro realmente creía que el chico kuruta era culto e inteligente; más inteligente que la mayoría de los miembros de la araña; si era posible, rivalizaba con el mismísimo Shalnark y el mismo. Debía admitir que discutir sobre libros con el muchacho era interesante. Shalnark quizá fuese inteligente y de ideas rápidas, pero no estaba interesado en libros. Prefería navegar en internet y hackear en su tiempo libre. Al menos, ahora veía una buena razón en tener como compañero de viaje al kuruta; dejando a un lado su constante repelencia hacia él y molesta tendencia a saltar cada vez que sus manos se rosaban por accidente. En variadas ocasiones había estado a punto de decirle al muchacho que dejara de saltar, pero entonces hacia a un lado esa idea. Si le decía, probablemente el chico comenzaría a rabiar sobre cómo era culpa de Kuroro, que no podía evitar despreciar cualquier contacto, por más leve que fuese, con el líder del Genei Ryodan. El chico tenía una lengua afilada y mordaz, Kuroro sabía mejor que nadie que una vez que comenzara a discutir con el chico, no habría final. Argumento con el chico una vez y al final termino con dolor de cabeza. No quería volver a tener problemas, así que simplemente vivía con eso.

Kurapika miro el escenario fuera del tren. El mundo parecía pasar junto a él, todo nublándose en espectros de colores y siluetas. Kuroro había dicho que el viaje tardaría su tanto, y el ya se encontraba aburrido. Kurapika era un chico paciente, pero la mera presencia de Kuroro Lucifer era suficiente para drenarle toda su paciencia. El hombre había estado leyendo otro libro desde que había terminado su conversación, dejando a Kurapika por su cuenta.

Repentinamente, sintió que un peso había caído sobre su regazo. Kurapika bajo la vista y observo un libro sobre su regazo. Tímidamente tomo el libro con su mano derecha y lo inspecciono. Se giro para observar a Kuroro, pero continuaba leyendo el mismo libro.

"Pareces aburrido. Todavía quedan unas cuantas horas, así que decidí prestarte eso." Dijo como un hecho, sin siquiera quitar su vista del libro.

Kurapika le lanzo una mirada extraña, y luego regreso su vista al libro. Era muy extraño. ¿Kuroro estaba actuando de forma agradable con él? Pensando eso, había estado aguantando su actitud hostil y agresiva. La mayoría del tiempo lo dejaría por su cuenta; el metiéndose en sus propios asuntos mientras Kurapika se preocupaba de los suyos. Abrió las páginas y les dio una curiosa mirada. Lógicamente, no tenía nada más que hacer y Kuroro Lucifer, de todas las personas, le ofrecía algo que hacer. El no quería nada que perteneciera al ladrón maestro, ya que la gran mayoría serían cosas robadas, de todas formas, pero se moría de aburrimiento, así que accedió. Se ajusto a una posición más cómoda y comenzó a leer mudamente.

Ya que Kurapika se encontraba absorto en su lectura, se perdió la ligera sonrisa que agracio los labios de Kuroro.

"¿Sí, Shalnark?"

[Ah, ¿Danchou? Le tengo unas interesantes noticias.]

Kurapika aparto la vista y pretendió no oír. Miro los alrededores de la estación de trenes, y se percato de que la noche estaba cayendo. Se detuvieron en la última estación y luego de eso debían llegar hasta el desierto a pie, para luego cruzarlo igualmente a pie. Kurapika suspiro. Sería un viaje muy largo y muy agotador, agitador de nervios; considerando que viajaría con el líder del Genei Ryodan. Kuroro hablaba silenciosamente y Kurapika no se molesto en oír su conversación. En cambio, pensó en que deberían hacer ahora. Lo primero sería encontrar una hostería.

"Encontremos una hostería primero." Kuroro le dio voz a sus pensamientos.

En silencio, caminaron lado a lado, revisando la ciudad en busca de un lugar decente donde pasar la noche. La ciudad era tranquila y con pocas personas, aunque atardecía temprano. Kurapika levanto la vista y noto como una mansión se mostraba al final de la ciudad, con un conjunto de fincas de altas gamas que la rodeaban. El vacio entre lo rico y lo pobre era visible. Kurapika encontraría uno o dos vagabundos en las esquinas de las calles; ya sea durmiendo sobre una pila de alfombras viejas o pidiendo dinero. Cuando pasaron junto a un niño vagabundo, Kurapika no pudo hacer caso omiso de su pedido por una moneda. Dejo caer una moneda en las manos del pequeño, el cual la recibió alegremente.

"No los ayudas dándole caridad." Remarco fríamente Kuroro.

"Este no es tu problema." Contraataco Kurapika, pese a ver sido molestado por su comentario.

"Sólo son un montón de niños flojos, quienes no se molestan en buscar un trabajo decente. Sólo los estas animando a que continúen siendo los vagos que son." Continuo, sus ojos oscuros observando a otro vago con cierto desprecio.

Kurapika no pudo evitar notar la ligera emoción en sus palabras. Algo pasaba entre el hombre mayor y los vagabundos. Era como si tuviese una mala experiencia con ellos. Kurapika sacudió esa idea, pensando que no tenía nada que ver con él. Era el problema de Kuroro, no era suyo. Era un mudo acuerdo entre ellos: metete en tus propios asuntos.

"¿Ves la mansión de allí?" repentinamente dijo Kuroro de nuevo.

"Sí." Se limitó a responder.

"Allí abra una subasta esta noche." Dijo Kuroro de nuevo, esta vez miro a Kurapika, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Y qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?" dijo de forma desinteresada Kurapika, sus ojos continuaban escaneando la ciudad en busca de una hostería.

"Un cierto objeto será subastado." Dejo caer una clara señal. Sabía que el kuruta era lo suficiente listo como para comprender lo que les estaba intentando decirle. Y tenía razón. Kurapika se giro a mirarlo con ojos sospechosos. "Shalnark acaba de informarme."

"Los ojos escarlatas." Balbuceo, un destello de rabia brillo en sus ojos marinos. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Qué quieres?"

Kuroro se detuvo y se giro para observar al joven kuruta. Observo a Kurapika con ojos calculadores, como si estuviera re-evaluando algo en su cabeza. Kurapika espero pacientemente. Fuese lo que fuese, el líder del Genei Ryodan tenía algo en mente, y lo involucraba a él y a los tesoros de su tribu.

"Te ofrezco un trato."

"Pudiste haber perdonado su vida, al menos." Kurapika frunció el ceño ante el cuerpo inerte desparramado sobre el suelo.

"Si lo dejo con vida, alertara a los guardias cuando despierte. Tú eras el que quería que esto fuese lo más discreto posible." Dijo despreocupadamente Kuroro mientras extraía un sobre blanco del bolsillodel hombre.

"Aún así…"

Kuroro suspiró. Le había ofrecido al kuruta su ayuda para recuperar los ojos escarlatas de la subasta a cambio de su completa cooperación, mientras intentaban romper la estúpida atadura. Un trato entre ellos. Kurapika finalmente había aceptado, pero no sin antes haberlo interrogado en busca de cualquier truco tras su oferta, aparentemente, bien intencionada. Cuando no encontró ninguna, y no habiendo ninguno ya que Kuroro había sido realmente honesto, acepto, aunque con pocas ganas. Kuroro realmente estaba cansado de su inestable situación. No era como si temiera su muerte a manos del kuruta o algo por el estilo. El abrazaba la muerte como parte de la vida. Era el kuruta quien lo cansaba. A Kuroro no le molestaba la presencia del chico. Tampoco lo odiaba, pero el chico sentía lo contrario. Continuaba emitiendo hostilidad y precaución hacia su presencia, lo que había intentado de mejor manera ignorar, pero lo seguía molestando.

Y así, Kuroro le dijo su plan. Era simple: iban a escabullirse, pretendiendo ser invitados (luego de robar la invitación de alguien), acudir a la subasta sólo como espectador, esperar hasta que alguien se hiciese con los ojos, seguir al nuevo dueño, interceptarlo camino a casa y robar los ojos. Kurapika había estado realmente triste con el hecho de que iba a robar, pero cedió cuando Kuroro le dijo que no había otra forma de hacerlo, así que debía soportarlo. Había estado en lo correcto, por supuesto. No era como si Kurapika tuviese el dinero como para comprarlos por sí mismo y de seguro, Kuroro no gastaría una gran suma de dinero en los ojos escarlatas, cuando podía simplemente robarlos, siendo el ladrón que era.

"Vamos."

Con un jalón de su muñeca izquierda, que hizo gruñir a Kurapika, siguió al hombre mayor. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión, pusieron sus mascaras de indiferencia, pretendiendo el haber sido invitados por el señor de la mansión. Kuroro entrego la invitación y cruzo el umbral con Kurapika siguiéndole. Estaba ligeramente impresionado con el hecho de que el chico pudiese poner una cara tan seria, el se esperaba que el chico, quien poseía un fuerte sentido de la moral y lo ético, se pusiera nervioso e inquieto.

Ocurrió de forma tranquila, como se había planeado. La seguridad era floja y no tuvieron problemas asaltando al tan renombrado nuevo dueño de los ojos escarlatas, emboscándolo camino a su auto. Kuroro asesino rápidamente a todas las personas del lugar, asegurándose de que no quedará ningún testigo. Con su mano libre, tomo los ojos escarlatas con cierta reverencia. A pesar de ser un ladrón, no era uno normal. Era Kuroro Lucifer, líder del Genei Ryodan, quien tenía un gusto por los artefactos invaluables y especiales. Sabía apreciar un trabajo artístico; y los ojos escarlatas eran uno de ellos. Admiro los ojos que flotaban en el contenedor por un tiempo, antes de darse vuelta hacia el Kurapika y entregárselos.

Kurapika tomo el contenedor de las manos de Kuroro con su mano derecha; sus dedos rosando los de Kuroro. Esta vez, Kurapika había estado tan preocupado de los ojos, que no salto cuando toco su piel. Su vista se suavizo y sus oceánicos ojos azules observaron los ojos, con una ola de eterna tristeza y pérdida. Podrían ser los ojos de su padre, los de su madre o los de sus amigos, los que sostenía entre sus manos, pero no había forma de saberlo. Quería llorar, quería abrazar el contenedor como si contuviese su vida, pero se retuvo de hacerlo. Kurapika continuaba estando alerta de la presencia de Kuroro y no mostraría debilidad alguna frente a su enemigo. Endureció su corazón y trago.

"Mantendré mi parte del trato."

"Y también lo haré yo." Balbuceo Kurapika, sus nunca abandonaron los ojos del contenedor, los que parecían observarlo inexpresivamente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Kurapika estaba contento de finalmente recuperar un par de ojos escarlatas, pero no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Lo primero era mantenerlos a salvo. Kuroro sintió su predicamento.

"Quieres que yo-"

"¡POR ALLÍ!" resonó un vozarrón en la oscura calle y ambos, Kuroro y Kurapika, movieron sus cabezas en dirección a los gritos.

Los hombres comenzaron a llegar a la calle, antiguamente abandonada, todos armados hasta los dientes. La primera reacción de Kurapika había sido cubrir el contenedor para protegerlo.

"Tsk. Nos encontraron." Con un movimiento de su muñeca, un libro rojo apareció en su mano derecha. Kuroro dejo que las hojas se moviesen hasta que se detuvieron en una determinada página, donde se encontraba guardada la habilidad de tele-transportación. Kurapika, quien estaba sorprendido, no le estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto. Con un movimiento, Kuroro deslizo su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Kurapika, abrazándolo, con el contenedor bien resguardado entre él y Kurapika. Su libro de nen resplandeció y desaparecieron de vista, dejando a los soldados confundidos y perdidos.

En algún lugar, lejos del alboroto, reaparecieron. Kuroro todavía tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Kurapika, y los mantuvo allí mientras observaba los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiese visto. Kurapika se había congelado en sus brazos, ambas manos sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho el contenedor, mientras sus ojos miraban el pecho de Kuroro. No había anticipado en lo más mínimo el movimiento de Kuroro. Lentamente, su cerebro comenzó a funcionar y su brazo libre actuó por instinto.

"¡Quita tu mano!" gritó e hizo a un lado el brazo de Kuroro, sus ojos destellando fieramente contra el otro hombre.

Kuroro podía ver que el chico estaba azorado por su repentina acción. Le gustaría molestarlo aún más, que le ardiera la mierda, pero ahora, su prioridad era mantener su trato. Levanto su brazo izquierdo a modo de rendición, apartándose del enojado kuruta.

"Bueno, te estaba preguntado si querías que guardara los ojos escarlatas, por su propia seguridad."

Kurapika levanto una ceja y lo miro cautelosamente. No quería confiar su tesoro a un ladrón, no si podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, el paño Fun Fun era la mejor opción para mantener seguros los ojos escarlatas. Además, todas sus pertenencias se encontraban guardadas en el paño Fun Fun de Kuroro y de todas formas, estarían juntos por un buen tiempo. Kuroro no podría huir de él, así que asintió silenciosamente y le entrego el contenedor a Kuroro.

Kuroro parpadeo varias veces de forma cansada. Siempre dormía con la guardia alta mientras dormía con el niño, y esta vez fue despertado por el intranquilo sueño del niño. Kurapika se había estado revolviendo en sus sueños, las pesadillas acosándolo y cuando finalmente no pudo más, se sentó y clavo el rostro en sus rodillas, todo el tiempo tratando de no mover su brazo izquierdo si no era posible. No quería quela cabeza de la araña lo viera en un estado tan patético, pero era demasiado tarde.

Habían aceptado el trato; no intentarían provocar al otro para comprometerse en una pelea innecesaria, que quizá les costará la vida, y meterse en sus propios asuntos. Sin embargo, esa noche Kuroro sintió que debía hablar un poco con el kuruta, de otra forma ninguno de los dos tendría un sueño decente.

"¿Pesadilla?" le pregunto adormecido.

Kurapika se agarroto al escuchar su ronca voz. Quería mentir, gritarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero estaba demasiado cansado y su corazón se sentía demasiado pesado, tanto que simplemente asintió. Los ojos de Kuroro se ensancharon cuando vio el débil asentimiento del muchacho. Estaba tan seguro de que el chico lo negaría, pensando que querría parecer fuerte frente a él. Probablemente diría unas excusas, pero definitivamente, nunca lo admitiría. Kuroro hizo un mayor esfuerzo para escudriñar al chico. Las cortinas habían sido tiradas, así que la luna penetraba la ventana y caía sobre el muchacho de aspecto triste. Su pelo rubio brillaba suavemente bajo la tenue luz. De pronto, el chico se veía tan pequeño y frágil, todo lo opuesto a la dura persona que se presentaba todo los días.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" le pregunto de nuevo.

Repentinamente fue recompensado con una odiosa mirada. "¿Hablarlo contigo? ¡Estoy así por ti!" le grito, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban terroríficamente, en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Tienes razón. Yo soy la razón del porque tú eres huérfano. Peor no soy quien te envía las pesadillas." Dijo Kuroro mientras intentaba retener un bostezo.

"Tú-"

"Vamos, niño. Puedes elegir no ser acosado por las pesadillas. Tú escoges ser acosado por el pasado. Ese es tu problema." Dijo el hombre mayor con un tono aburrido.

"Idiota." Siseo peligrosamente Kurapika, se veía como si fuera escupirle veneno en cualquier momento.

"¿Acaso no soy siempre un idiota a tus ojos, sin importar que haga?"

"Bastardo." Con eso, Kurapika se lanzo nuevamente sobre su cama y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Le irritaba que el hombre siempre pudiese contraatacar sus ataques verbales. Al final, siempre era quien tenía la última palabra. Resoplo con fastidio antes de volverse a dormir, pero durmió tranquilamente durante toda la noche; su pesadilla olvidada.

Kuroro escucho la respiración de Kurapika hasta que finalmente mantuvo un ritmo sereno, indicando que el chico ya se encontraba dormido. Suspiro suavemente y cerró sus ojos, cansado.

"Tanto por nuestro trato." Balbuceo para sí, antes de volver a dormir con su guardia puesta.

**Continuará…**

_La tipeja que traduce… eh terminado un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste… bueno allí va… que disfruten, =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **Allí esta… estoy segura de que todos saben lo que es una sirena. En cuanto a las sirenas, es una criatura mitológica griega; encantaban a los viajeros con sus canciones hasta asesinarlos (por lo que los barcos naufragaban). Rusalka no es un nombre al azar, por cierto. Es parecido a una sirena pero de mitología eslava. Para más información pueden buscar en la net. Pobre Kurapika, siendo confundida por mujer por todos… (Sonríe maliciosamente)_

_**En el siguiente capítulo: **cuando finalmente llegaron al notorio Ryuusai-gai, Kurapika logra tener una visión de la vida en la tan renombrada ciudad de la basura. También, cuando finalmente logra conocer a la mujer llamada Ishtar, ¡por dios!, cuan sorprendido esta cuando se entera de cuál es su relación son Kuroro Lucifer._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Kuroro y Kurapika llegaron a un acuerdo, y de esa forma continuaron su viaje hacia el hogar de Kuroro, Ryuusei-gai. Aunque en el camino se percatan de que no podrían lograrlo de forma fácil._

_**CAPITULO 3: Rusalka X Charla del Desierto**_

"En el momento que se acabe este bosque se presentará el desierto." Kuroro le dijo a Kurapika de buena forma. Para desagrado de Kurapika, parecía estar tomando su actual predicamento de forma ligera.

"¿Cuánto más falta?"

"Un día de camino si seguimos este ritmo."

Habían estado viajando por una semana ya y la animosidad de Kurapika hacia Kuroro había bajado un poco, lo que le permitía respirar un poco más tranquilo. De alguna forma, la hostilidad de Kurapika hacia él lo sofocaba, y era como ir junto a una bomba de tiempo; según Shalnark. Ellos también habían comenzado a conversar un poco más, mayoritariamente sobre libros, política e historia. Kurapika, aunque a regañadientes, tenía que admitir que jamás había tenido un intercambio de opinión de tan alto nivel como le que tenía con Kuroro Lucifer. Normalmente las personas con las que conversaba no tenían ni la más remota idea sobre lo que conversaba, o simplemente no tenían conocimiento suficiente como para tener un duelo intelectual con él. Aún así, no todas sus conversaciones eran tranquilas. Tenían sus discusiones, por supuesto, cuando tenían opiniones contrarias. Los dos eran igual de tercos con respecto a sus opiniones y podían hablar del mismo tema por horas.

Justo después de haber abandonado la última ciudad, entraron al bosque. A mitad del bosque, Kurapika, declaró que debería ser llamado jungla en vez de bosque. Kuroro simplemente rió divertido y continuo guiando el camino para salir del bosque. Se internaron más y más en el bosque, la luz disminuía mientras llegaban al corazón del bosque. Kurapika comenzó a preguntarse si se habían perdido o no, en aquel bosque. Miro de forma dudosa a Kuroro en varias ocasiones, pero el hombre mayor parecía confiado mientras los guiaba por el bosque. Era como si conociera el bosque como la palma de su mano.

"¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto?" finalmente pregunto de forma dudosa Kurapika.

"El bosque no ah cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo visite."

"¿Cuándo fue aquello?"

"Como hace diez años atrás."

"Fantástico." Kurapika rodo sus ojos. Continuaron caminando en silencio, cuando repentinamente Kuroro se detuvo y miro su alrededor.

"¿Oíste eso?" le pregunto a Kurapika, mientras sus habilidosos ojos oscuros continuaban escaneando el bosque.

"¿Qué?" Kurapika intento agudizar sus oídos. Todo lo que oía era el sonido de insectos y otras criaturas del bosque, los que hacían ruidos incoherentes a sus oídos. Ocasionalmente escuchaba el sonido de la briza, pero nada más; nada fuera de lo normal, al menos.

"La voz de alguien." Kuroro miró su alrededor de forma cuidadosa, y comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección determinada; la cual Kurapika no podía nombrar como norte, sur, esto u oeste. Había perdido todo sentido de orientación en esa jungla. Apresuro su marcha y Kurapika tuvo que luchar para mantener el ritmo del hombre más experimentado. La esposa continuaba arrastrándolo cerca del hombre mayor. Continuaba tropezando sobre las prominentes raíces mientras Kuroro caminaba cómodamente, lo que molestaba profundamente a Kurapika.

Cuando finalmente lograron salir de un frondoso arbusto, llegaron a un claro con un lago en el centro. Las ramas de los arboles que rodeaban la laguna, se extendían sobre la laguna, formando una cubierta sobre el agua. El agua golpeaba suavemente los troncos de los arboles que rodeaban el lago.

"No escucho ni veo nada extraordinario." Dijo Kurapika mientras observaba el lugar.

Repentinamente, algo atrapo su atención desde el rabillo de sus ojos. Se giro y vio a alguien sobre el agua. Era una mujer de pelo largo, verde y rizado. Su piel era muy pálida, al punto de que se veía casi azul, sus ojos azules eran pequeños y brillantes. Los saludo con la mano y les sonrió de forma seductora. Kurapika le frunció el ceño; había algo extraño en ella. Luego de un minuto de mayor observación, noto que el cabello de mujer estaba seco, a pesar de encontrarse en el agua. Entonces se percato de que la mujer no era humana.

Justo entonces, sintió un fuerte girón en su muñeca izquierda. Miro hacia su izquierda y se sorprendió de ver a Kuroro dirigiéndose directamente al agua. Aturdido por su repentina acción, Kurapika le robo una mirada al rostro de Kuroro y noto que sus ojos, normalmente alerta, estaban desenfocados y estaban fijos en la mujer. La mujer continuaba saludándolos, con placer y excitación plasmada en su rostro etéreo. Alarmado, Kurapika intento jalar a Kuroro de regreso, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que ni se inmutaba y continuaba caminando hacia la laguna.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" le grito, profundamente irritado. Jalo bruscamente la esposa, pero no tuvo efecto. Kuroro continúo caminando hacia el lago y cuando llegaron al borde de la superficie creada por las ramas, Kurapika comenzó a asustarse. De alguna forma, tenía la mujer había embrujado a Kuroro, pero no lo afectaba a él. Tenía que encontrar una forma de evitar que Kuroro se lanzara de cabeza al lago, arrastrándolo con él.

"Despierta, ¡Bastardo!" volvió a gritar Kurapika, esta vez jalo tan fuerte que Kuroro cayó sobre su espalda, justo en el borde de la plataforma, llevándose consigo a kurapika. El último maldijo por debajo. Se había torcido su muñeca izquierda en la caída, y ahora le dolía como el diablo. Kuroro cambio su postura y se giro a mirar a Kurapika. Tenía una mirada confundida y aturdida en su cara.

"Que…"

"Ya estás en tus cávales, ¿eh?" le dijo de forma irritable Kurapika. "Estabas por hundirte en el lago, cabeza de chorlito."

"Como-"

Antes de que pudiese terminar su oración, un par de brazos salieron del agua y agarraron sus tobillos. Con una increíble fuerza, las manos jalaron de las piernas de Kuroro, logrando arrastrar a los dos en el agua. Con sus suministros de oxigeno siendo arrebatados tan repentinamente, Kurapika, de forma instintiva, entro en un ataque de pánico. Sus ojos ardían por el agua fría y podía sentir como se hundía hasta el fondo del agua. En su ciega lucha contra el agua, sintió una mano agarrando fuertemente su codo derecho. Con un fuerte jalón, Kurapika, sintió como era levantado. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio la borrosa cara de Kuroro cerca de la suya. De hecho Kuroro lo estaba _sosteniendo_ e intentaba nadar hacia la superficie. A medio camino, justo antes de llegar a la superficie, Kurapika vio algo vago por el rabillo de sus ojos. Girando su cabeza, vio a la mujer nadando hacia ellos a una terrible velocidad.

Antes de que Kurapika pudiese advertir a Kuroro (de todas formas, no sería capaz de hacerlo adecuadamente en el agua), la mujer nado hacia Kuroro con sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Kurapika sintió algo escamosos contra su piel. Tardíamente, Kurapika, se percato de que la mujer era una sirena y había envuelto su escamosa cola azul alrededor de ellos. Presiono su torso desnudo contra el de Kuroro, sus manos sosteniendo el pálido rostro de Kuroro.

_Que apuesto hombre. Ven y quédate conmigo, ¿sí?_ Le ronroneo afectivamente. Su voz de otro mundo reverbero en el agua. Le sonrió seductoramente y Kuroro parecía incapaz de defenderse. Kurapika podía sentir como Kuroro se debilitaba, y para su horror, vio como comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos de forma sumisa. Estaba cayendo bajo su hechizo, de alguna forma Kurapika lo sabía.

Con una nueva resolución, Kurapika formo su dowsing chain con su mano libre y atacó a la sirena. La pelota golpeo directamente a la sirena en su mejilla. Kurapika pudo escuchar su grito ensordecedor, retumbando y perturbando las tranquilas agua. La fuerza que había puesto en la cadena era la suficiente para romper los huesos de una persona, en circunstancias normales. El agua había provisto una resistencia natural, que reducía el impacto del ataque, así que la sirena no se rompió la quijada. Aún así, por reflejo, libero a sus víctimas y nado lejos del peligro. Tomando su oportunidad, Kurapika tomo al inconsciente Kuroro en sus brazos y nado hacia la superficie con todas sus energías. Le tomo bastante esfuerzo hacerla, porque el hombre era demasiado pesado para él.

_Diablos, para ser un hombre que parece delgado de seguro pesa bastante… o ¿yo soy demasiado delgado? _Se pregunto Kurapika mentalmente, mientras se enfocaba en la superficie que se encontraba sobre él.

Una vez que llegaron a la superficie, rápidamente nado hacia la plataforma y salió del agua, antes de intentar extraer al hombre del agua. Arrastro a Kuroro tan lejos como pudo del lago, y finalmente se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol gigante. Se inclino sobre el enorme tronco del árbol, sin aliento y completamente mojado, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el lago, buscando a la sirena. Observando que no había señales de ella, Kurapika miro a Kuroro, quien se encontraba desparramado junto a él- se veía como si estuviese plácidamente dormido.

_Como te atreves…_

Resonó una voz en el aire y alcanzo los oídos de Kurapika. Kurapika alzo la vista y la vio en el borde del lago. Le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a Kurapika, quien lo observaba atentamente. De alguna forma, la magia de la mujer no podía afectarlo. La sirena achico sus pequeño y brillantes ojos de forma peligrosa, escrutándolo. Luego de un tiempo, comprendió algo y sus ojos azules se enancharon, olvidando la hostilidad.

_Ah, con razón… eres una chica…_

"¡SOY UN CHICO!" le grito enojadamente, encontrando de forma repentina su energía. Incluso la sirena lo confundía con una chica; quería arrancarse el pelo.

_¿En serio?_ La sirena le pregunto de forma incrédula, pero ahora había curiosidad en esos ojos azules._ Hmm… ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

"Diecisiete." Le respondió de forma cortante.

_Mm-hmm… eres un caso tan particular. Pero ese hombre… _la mujer le señalo al durmiente Kuroro con un movimiento de su cabeza. _El obviamente es afectado por mí. Lo quiero; no eh visto a un hombre tan apuesto en bastante tiempo._

"Desafortunadamente, no te lo puedo dar, por más que lo desee." Suspiro Kurapika. "El está atado a mí por esta estúpida cadena." Levanto su mano esposada, y como resultado, el brazo derecho de Kuroro se alzo ligeramente.

_¿Hm? Eso es interesante._ La mujer sonrió de forma maliciosa. _¿Cómo terminaste así?_

Kurapika le frunció el ceño. De pronto, la sirena estaba teniendo un gran interés en él. "Eso es una larga historia…"

_Me gustan las historias largas. Cuéntame, niño._ La sirena saco del agua su torso y puso sus brazos en el suelo a la vez que se inclinaba sobre la plataforma, como si se preparará a escuchar una buena historia. Kurapika suspiro, pero sin embargo le conto de forma breve su encuentro con el genio Hassamunnin.

_Hassamunnin, ¿Eh? ¿Ese infantil genio esta libre ahora? _ Las hermosas pestañas de la sirena se acicalaron con esto.

"¿Lo conoces?" de pronto, Kurapika vio un rayo de esperanza.

_No, no personalmente. Simplemente se destaca por sus bromas. _O quizás no.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo puedes encantar a este… bloque de hielo, que dice ser persona?"

_Es mi naturaleza. Soy una sirena. Mi nombre es Rusalka. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, niño?_

"Kurapika."

_¿Kurapika, no?_ Dijo el nombre como si lo probara. _Me intrigas, Kurapika. Me agradas._

"Uh… ¿Gracias?" Kurapika le sonrió incómodamente.

_¿Y él es?_

"Kuroro Lucifer." Kurapika dijo el nombre como si fuera tabú.

_¿Kuroro Lucifer?_ El reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos. _¿Eso significa que te diriges a la ciudad que se encuentra al otro lado del desierto?_

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Kurapika. ¿Sólo con escuchar el nombre era capaz de deducir aquello? ¿Qué tan famoso podía ser el hombre?

_Si conoces a una mujer llamada Ishtar, mándale mis saludos. O simplemente le puedes decir a tu novio._

"¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!" gruño Kurapika, indignado, peor la sirena simplemente rió.

_Bueno, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, Kurapika._ Con eso, la sirena volvió a hundirse en el agua, no sin antes reírse alegremente en su cara. Kurapika gruño frustrado. Quería golpear algo y de pronto, el rostro de Kuroro se veía como el objetivo perfecto. Justo mientras pensaba eso, dicho hombre rezongo de dolor. De hecho, los ruidos que Kurapika había hecho habían sido lo suficiente altos como para despertar a los muertos.

"Despierta de una vez." Balbuceo Kurapika mientras veía que el hombre recuperaba la consciencia.

"Dime que paso." Demando de forma directa. Kurapika rodo sus ojos, pero sin embargo le conto sobre Rusalka. Se salto la parte en que lo acusaba de ser una chica y llamaba a Kuroro su novio. Si Kuroro oía eso, Kurapika no vería fin a sus despiadadas bromas.

"Ella menciono a una mujer llamada Ishtar y que le enviásemos su saludo."

"¿Ishtar, eh? Esa es la persona que vamos a ver." Kuroro masajeo sus sienes con su mano izquierda, intentando limpiar su mente de los residuos que quedaban del hechizo de Rusalka.

"Fantástico. Si ella es conocida de un sirena, entonces, ¿Qué es ella? ¿Una sirena también?" espeto Kurapika. Iba a conocer a otro extraño ser.

"No. Definitivamente no es una sirena." Kuroro peino su cabello, como normalmente lo llevaba, hacia tras, y se quito el vendaje que tapaba su frente. En un instante se convirtió en el Danchou e hizo que los puños de Kurapika ardiesen por pegarle.

Kurapika frunció el ceño ante la elección de palabras; para el era como si la mujer llamada Ishtar fuese definitivamente cualquier cosa excepto humano. Kurapika, mientras tanto, todavía tenía su pelo sobre su rostro, completamente revuelto. Kuroro lo miró, divertido de encontrar que el kuruta se veía aún más femenino con ese estilo. Se inclino hacia el para observar su rostro, pero Kurapika se aparto y le gruño.

"¿Qué?" le espetó.

"Vamos, continuemos avanzando. Necesitamos salir pronto de este bosque." Kuroro se paro, jalando a Kurapika para que hiciese lo mismo por la cadena. Debido al movimiento, la muñeca de Kurapika lloro en agonía y él se quedo sin aliento de dolor. Se había olvidado completamente de eso. Kuroro se detuvo y le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva.

"Me torcí la muñeca cuando caímos." Kurapika le señalo la plataforma con su cabeza. "Dame un segundo."

Con eso, Kurapika invoco su holy chain y sano su muñeca torcida en unos segundos. Kuroro le lanzo una interesada mirada y levanto una ceja. Era una habilidad que no había visto usar en el usuario de la cadena. Había visto su judgment chain y chain jail, pero no las otras.

"Esa es una práctica habilidad, la que tienes."

"Gracias." Respondió Kurapika de forma sarcástica, levantándose. Apretó sus ropas para que escurriese el agua en ellas y sacudió su cabeza para quitar la mayoría del agua que tenía en su pelo.

"¿Qué eres, un perro?" comento de forma seca.

"Cállate y metete en tus propios asuntos." Replico de forma fría, Kurapika.

Kuroro simplemente se en congio de hombros y juntos, aunque mojados de pies a cabeza, caminaron fuera del bosque.

"¿Por qué me salvaste?" pregunto de forma repentina Kuroro. Kurapika dejo de atizar el fuego con una astilla y miró a Kuroro con una ceja alzada.

Ambos llegaron al desierto y cuando la noche se aproximaba, Kuroro dijo que acamparían allí, en medio del desierto. Kurapika no protesto ni se quejo, ya que sabía que no había ningún otro lugar más donde acampar. Era pura arena. Hicieron una pequeña hoguera y se sentaron, hombro a hombro (no tenían otra alternativa, ya que la cadena continuaba midiendo 20 cm), cerca del calor que proveía la buena fogata.

"¿Y haber muerto sino lo hubiese hecho? No, gracias." Kurapika bajo la estaca y la regreso a la blanca arena. "A pesar de que estoy dispuesto a morir si puedo asesinarte en el proceso." Le lanzo a Kuroro una rápida mirada pero regreso su atención al cálido fuego.

"¿Así que realmente no tienes ni un reparo si tu tribu se extingue?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Que te hace pensar-"

"Eres el ultimo kuruta con vida. Si mueres, es el fin de tu tribu. Para siempre." Kuroro miro a Kurapika son sus oscuros ojos. Había seriedad en su mirada, algo que estaba prohibido para Kurapika. Bueno, Kurapika nunca había intentado mirar de forma deliberada esos ojos, pero aún así lo hacían sentir incomodo.

"Lo sé."

"¿No vas a traspasar la línea sucesoria de tu familia?" le pregunto nuevamente Kuroro, de forma casual, como si fuesen amigos y no enemigos.

"¿A qué quieres llegar?" le espeto Kurapika cuando comenzaba a perder su paciencia. A decir verdad, él sabía a lo que se refería Kuroro. Como el último sobreviviente de la tribu kuruta, llevaba consigo la carga de conservar la sangre, y eso sólo podría lograrse a través de descendientes. Sin embargo, eso podía hacerse después. Su venganza contra el Genei Ryodan continuaba siendo prioridad. De todas formas, sólo tenía diecisiete años.

"Al cazarnos, arriesgas tu vida." Susurró Kuroro. "Deberías saber cómo sobrevivir."

"¿Me intentas decir que deje de cazarlos, y en vez, me asiente, me case y tenga hijos? Lo siento mucho, pero eso es imposible. El problema de la conservación de la sangre de mi tribu puede hacerse LUEGO de que haya acabado con cada uno de ustedes." Kurapika se giró y miro con sus ojos escarlatas. Esta vez, el color era leve, pero sin embargo brillaba terroríficamente en la fría oscuridad del desierto.

"Harás que te maten antes de que ocurra eso." Dijo Kuroro de forma indiferente.

"¡No me subestimes!" le gruño Kurapika.

"Lo mismo va para ti." Contesto tranquilamente, a pesar de que había una discreta advertencia en su tono; y kurapika no la dejo pasar. Kuroro continúo antes de que Kurapika pudiese continuar. "Sugiero que una vez se haya terminado esto, tomemos diferentes rumbos y nunca nos relacionemos. Te dejaremos tranquilo y tu harás lo mismo con nosotros."

"¿crees honestamente que PUEDO olvidar mi odio y amargura hacia ti y tu grupo? ¡Tu asesinaste a Toda mi gente!" comenzó a gritarle Kurapika. Sus ojos se volvieron aún más rojos, como si estuvieren sangrando.

"Es por eso que estoy dispuesto a dejarte tranquilo luego de esto." Suspiro Kuroro, como si estuviese cansado de su interminable discusión. "A pesar de haber asesinado a dos de mis camaradas."

"Se lo merecían." Siseo Kurapika, lleno de odio.

Kuroro se giro para encarar a Kurapika, y observarlo con una incomprensible expresión. Kurapika se sintió repentinamente incomodo por la forma en que lo veía. Diablos, cuando fuera que el líder del Genei Ryodan lo mirase de esa forma. Siempre se sentía incomodo, como si intentara ver sus profundidades o penetrar su, cuidadosamente construida, barrera capa por capa. Era una horrible sensación. Lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

"¿Cuan viejo eres?" le pregunto de repente.

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?" Kurapika lo miro con incrédulos ojos. El hombre podía cambiar el tema con un chasquido de sus dedos, y preguntar cosas tan irrelevantes, como si fueran lo más importante para él.

"Sólo respóndeme." Insistió.

"…diecisiete."

"Todavía demasiado joven para casarse." Kuroro se encogió de hombros. "Con razón."

"¿Por qué demonios estas parloteando sobre mi casamiento? No tiene nada que ver contigo, EN LO ABSOLUTO." Kurapika estaba cerca de levantarse, indignado, y patear al hombre en el rostro, pero recordó la atadura justo a tiempo, aborto la idea y se obligo a permanecer sentado y quieto.

"Sólo tengo curiosidad." Respondió con indiferencia y Kurapika supo que era honesto.

"Curiosea mi pie. Metete en tus asuntos." Kurapika suspiro pesadamente y se quejo mientras apartaba la mirada del hombre mayor. Por instinto, levanto la mano derecha, estirándola hacia su aro y acariciándolo. Continuo acariciándolo mientras veía la fogata. De pronto, ya no tenía ganas de argumentar con Kuroro. Todo aquel asunto parecía ridículo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba discutiendo sobre casarse y todo eso con aquel hombre, de todos?

"Tienes un temperamento tan malo, kuruta." Kuroro rió de buena forma.

"Cállate. ¡Y para de llamarme kuruta! Tengo nombre…" dejo de hablar Kurapika. Estaba dividido entre querer que el hombre lo dejara de llamar por el nombre de su tribu y que lo llamase por su nombre. La idea de que el hombre lo llamará por su nombre era casi entrañable.

"Está bien, Kurapika." Por supuesto que Kuroro sabía su nombre. Durante el breve periodo que permaneció cautivo a manos del kuruta, la pequeña mujer que lo acompañaba lo llamaba de esa forma.

Ignorando la incrédula mirada en el rostro de Kurapika, su boca abierta de forma poco ceremoniosa, Kuroro reajusto su grueso abrigo y descanso sobre la arena y le dio la espalda al chico aún choqueado. Una maliciosa sonrisa repto en sus labios y cerro sus ojos.

Fue despertado nuevamente por los inquietos movimientos del chico junto a él. Kuroro se preguntaba si el chico alguna vez dormía pacíficamente los siete días de la semana. Pensó que el niño, quizá, tenía una de sus frecuentes pesadillas. Si alguna vez quería dormir de forma decente sin ser interrumpido a mitad de la noche, debía lidiar con las pesadillas del chico. Medio dormido, Kuroro se giro para lanzarle una molesta mirada a Kurapika, pero cancelo esa idea cuando vio el estado del chico.

Kurapika estaba durmiendo frente a su espalda, a unos meros veinte centímetros; el espacio permitido por la atadura mágica, encorvado en una pequeña bola y tiritando. Usaba la chaqueta que habían comprado en la pequeña ciudad, hace semanas, pero aparentemente no era suficiente. Bueno, el chico era delgado, así que era fácil adivinar que el despiadado frio del desierto nocturno estaba torturándolo. La temperatura había bajado drásticamente al anochecer, pero Kurapika no había sentido el frío debido a su debate y discusión. Ahora que descansaba sin movimiento alguno sobre el frio suelo, el frió comenzaba a reptar por su cuerpo. Involuntariamente tirito en sus sueños y continúo moviéndose, buscando una cómoda posición y lugar.

Kuroro observo al chico por un rato, antes de suspirar y sentarse finalmente. Sacó su paño Fun Fun y sacó una gruesa manta. Accidentalmente, pasó a jalar a Kurapika por la cadena, despertándolo. Adormecido, Kurapika abrió sus ojos y miró al hombre, interrogándolo con la mirada, "¿Qué quieres?"

Mudo, Kuroro los envolvió con la manta y descanso sobre su espalda, una vez más. Kurapika le dio una sospechosa mirada, pero como el hombre no dijo nada y su gesto tan solo lo había beneficiado, Kurapika no dijo nada y cerro, nuevamente, sus ojos, regresando a un sueño más cómodo y cálido.

Gracioso, pensó Kuroro. Realmente había pensado que el chico lo odiaba con todo su corazón, pero de nuevo, allí estaba él, hecho una bola junto a él, durmiendo plácidamente. Kuroro recordó que el chico estaba durmiendo a veinte centímetros de él, pero cuando despertó, el chico se encontraba hundido en su espalda, su cuerpo de forma inconsciente había buscado calor.

Estaba planeando levantarse y despertar al chico, pero entonces sintió un suave movimiento por parte del chico. Instintivamente, relajo su cuerpo y espero. Quería ver la reacción del chico al ver que se encontraba frotándose contra él; su proclamado némesis. Sinceramente, la reacción del chico merecía ser vista. Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron adormecida mente. Lo primero que vio fue la espalda, de la chaqueta de cuero. De Kuroro. Permaneció quieto por cinco largo segundos, antes de abrir la boca en shock e intentar saltar lejos de él, como si fuera una plaga.

"¿Despierto, ya?" la voz de Kuroro permaneció inmutable, pero por dentro reía divertidamente.

"Que… yo…" balbuceo Kurapika, su rostro rosa y sonrojado por la comprometida posición en la que se había despertado.

"Parece que no puedes soportar las duras noches del desierto. ¿No estás acostumbrado?" Kuroro se levanto y peino de forma casual su pelo. Cuando no recibió respuesta, se encogió de hombros y guardo la manta. La temperatura había comenzado a elevarse, así que se quito su chaqueta y la guardo junto con su frazada en su paño Fun Fun. Sin palabras le señalo a Kurapika que le entregara su chaqueta, ya que no la necesitaría durante el abrazador día en el desierto. Kurapika se quejo mudamente.

El resto del viaje, a través del desierto, fue suave y monótono, con la rutina diaria de ligero desayuno, detenerse un rato para un rápido almuerzo y en la noche, hacer una fogata y dormir bajo la misma manta. Kurapika ya no hacia mayores protestas cuando se acerba en busca de calor, ya que lo necesitaba realmente. Ocasionalmente, consideraría el rechazar la manta y arriesgarse a congelarse hasta la muerte mientras dormía, y en el proceso, llevarse consigo a Kuroro hasta las puertas de la muerte, y la mayoría del tiempo, haría a un lado esos oscuros pensamientos. Kuroro parecía estar bien por su cuenta, y Kurapika, sabía que el hombre mayor no necesitaba la manta, pero la había utilizado por el bien de Kurapika. Sabía que el hombre hacia eso, porque no tenía intensiones de cuidar de un chico enfermo camino a su destino.

Durante el día nada era fácil ni bueno. Kurapika sudaba profundamente, y varias veces pensó que tendría una gran insolación. No tenía idea de cómo Kuroro lograba sobrevivir cuando usaba esa ropa negra. Debió haber sido tostado hace mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente, logro sobrevivir a los rayos del día sin llamar la atención de Kuroro.

"Esa es la ciudad." Finalmente anunció Kuroro, uno de los días. Permanecían sobre una duna y desde su posición podían observar una porción de la tan renombrada ciudad de la basura. "Deberíamos llegar a las puertas por la noche."

"Bien." Dijo Kurapika, con voz rasposa. El mismo estaba sorprendido de oír su voz. No había bebido una gota de agua desde el almuerzo.

"Aquí." Kuroro le entrego su botella de agua y no dijo nada más. Kurapika lo miro por un momento, antes de tragar una buena porción de cálida agua. Era refrescante como el agua bajaba por su seca garganta. Mientras secaba sus labios, ahora húmedos, con la palma de su mano, Kurapika miro nuevamente la espalda del hombre. Le molestaba como el hombre cada cierto tiempo en tiempo le mostraba pequeños gestos de amabilidad y tolerancia hacia él y Kurapika obtenía seguridad del hecho que el hombre no hubiese hecho ningún esfuerzo para generar una entretenida charla con él. Al menos, sabía que Kuroro continuaba distanciándose de él.

Continuaron su viaje hacia la ciudad, sin intercambio alguno de palabras. Correspondiente a la predicción de Kuroro, llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad al caer la noche. Con renovadas fuerzas, Kurapika camino rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, un corpulento hombre se encontraba encorvado contra las puertas de concreto. Aparentaba estar durmiendo, pero cuando estaban a diez metros de él, se estiro y levanto la vista. Su curtido rostro se torció en un sospechoso ceño mientras veía agudamente a Kurapika. Kurapika ignoraba su hostil mirada; realmente quería salir de aquel desierto. Kuroro, mientras tanto, tomo su marcha hacia las puertas.

"Tú no eres ciudadano de Ryuusei-gai" declaro el hombre mayor a medida que se enderezaba. Dándole una mirada más cercana, Kurapika podía ver sus músculos bien construidos a lo largo de sus brazos y torso. Él era guardián de las puertas, al menos eso era obvio.

"Relájate, Jan. El chico viene conmigo." Kuroro continúo caminando.

El hombre mayor quito su vista de Kurapika y observo al otro hombre. Una luz de conocimiento ilumino los pequeños y saltones ojos del hombre.

"¿Kuroro? Chico, mírate cómo has crecido. ¿El chico contigo, eh? No hay problema entonces." Repentinamente el hombre fue mucho más amistoso con ellos. Entonces se levanto y reconoció a Kuroro silenciosamente, mientras asentía como si estuviese apreciando una estatua. Kuroro no dijo nada y sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa al hombre. Entonces se movió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"¿Ves a la Señora?" le pregunto el hombre mayor a Kuroro mientras los dos traspasaban la puerta.

"Sí. Hay algo que necesito preguntarle." Le respondió de forma política Kuroro. Juzgando por la forma respetuosa en que le hablaba Kuroro, sin nombrar la familiaridad del hombre mayor con él, Kurapika sabía que el guardia lo había conocido desde que era pequeño. Probablemente hasta lo había visto crecer.

"Estará feliz de volverte a ver. Eres su orgullo, ¿sabes?" le sonrió.

Nuevamente, Kuroro le lanzo una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento, de la clase que no le daría a nadie más. Kurapika levanto una ceja mientras veía el drástico cambio del frío líder del Genei Ryodan desde su habitual indiferencia al cálido personaje. La imagen simplemente no se ajustaba a la foto que Kurapika tenía en su cabeza sobre el líder de la araña.

"¡Asegúrate de que el chico se comporte aquí!" el viejo guardia lo llamo antes de cerrar las puertas tras él.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Kuroro con una ligera risa, y Kurapika se alarmo al oír maldad en ella. Levanto la vista y vio a Kuroro sonriéndole. "El chico se comportará, ya que está en la escondite de su enemigo."

Kurapika trago. Tal vez, haber decidido ir al hogar de Kuroro no había sido muy sabio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce… bueno, eh subido un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review…Xd y sip, es fantástica la historia del fic… espero que quienes leen el fic disfruten, estaré traduciendo un poco más lento los capítulos porque estoy de vacaciones y debo terminar otro fic XD… nos vemos ta da~_

_gracias por leer la traduccion... bye bye  
_


	4. Ishtar

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__Para aquellos que esperaban situaciones graciosas, lo siento por si este capítulo es demasiado oscuros y le falta esos actos. Estamos hablando de Ryuusei-gai, así que creo que no podía evitarse (¿supongo?). Hay mucho que explicar aquí. Primero, lo que escavan los niños recibe el nombre de 'lugar de excavación', que es el nombre del botadero, donde las personas de Ryuusei escavan en busca de objetos. Así lo llame yo =P También, Ishtar es el nombre de una diosa, pero ella no es una diosa en esta historia. Se dice que la fragancia de sándalo atrae a las serpientes, así que sip, creía que calzaba, ya que Ishtar es una medusa y tiene un basilisco como mascota. El pasado de Kuroro ha sido inventado completamente por mí, así que quienes no estén de acuerdo con esto, perdónenme… -_- Ishtar es un enigma ¿no? Hehehehe… en cuanto a su primer encuentro con Kuroro, lo escribiré en otro capítulo. La visión verdadera también a sido inventada por mí._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ Ishtar advierte a Kuroro de que quizá una anormalidad de ocurra Kurapika, pero no le dice que exactamente. Lo que deja a Kuroro cavilando sobre aquello. ¿Quién hubiese adivinado que sus preguntas serían respondidas tan pronto y tan accidentalmente?_

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Kuroro y Kurapika llegaron a un acuerdo, y de esa forma continuaron su viaje hacia el hogar de Kuroro, Ryuusei-gai. Aunque en el camino se percatan de que no podrían lograrlo de forma fácil._

_**CAPITULO 4: Ishtar**_

El sol se ponía cuando llegaron a la ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces. El cielo estaba teñido naranjo, proyectando una inquietante sombra sobre la ciudad. Kurapika camino más cerca de Kuroro (no por gusto) mientras observaba la vida de la ciudad. Esperaba que la ciudad fuera desfavorecida y muy pobre, llena de matones y criminales. Se imaginaba una ciudad sucia, con basura en todas partes, el asqueroso olor de basura podrida colgando en el ore, como una densa nube. Lo que vio poco tenía que ver con su imaginación.

Ciertamente las estructuras eran pobres y todos los edificios se encontraban en ruinas, algunos de habían derrumbado convirtiéndose en una pila de escombros, pero las calles se encontraban relativamente limpias, con unas cuantas basurillas por allí y por ahí. Aun cuando el aire si se sentía un poco más contaminado que el del desierto, no existía un hedor sofocante. Kurapika no estaba muy claro con respecto a las personas, pero si noto unas cuantas reacciones en respuesta a su caminata por la calle. Los chicos, generalmente, se reunían en grupos, observando cuidadosamente al dúo. Los más pequeños se escondían tras los más grandes, mientras que los más grandes; en su mayoría, líderes de los grupos, los observaban con sospecha. Los ancianos de la aldea o saludaban a Kuroro o asentían en reconocimiento. Incuso, algunos de ellos compartían saludos con él. Los más jóvenes; aquellos que tenían la edad de Kuroro, lo miraban con una mezcla de envidia, alegría y admiración. Kuroro ignoraba a la mayoría de las personas, solo devolviendo los saludos cuando lo saludaban, y caminaba por la calle con un paso firme.

Kurapika, por otro lado, sentía como su estomago se retorcía de forma incomoda. Había estado recibiendo miradas sospechosas y de hostilidad por parte de los ciudadanos, intentando ignorarlas con todo su esfuerzo. En cambio, intento memorizar el camino que habían tomado; los giros, los edificios, las calles. Se estremeció cuando repentinamente alguien grito, y quedo impresionado al ver como un niño era perseguido por un adulto. El chico sostenía algo cerca de su pecho, con ambas manos. Kurapika abrió sus labios ante tal escena tan escandalosa, y por reflejo, intento ayudar al niño pero Kuroro lo retuvo.

"No es tu problema. Después de todo, así es como es la vida en este lugar." Kuroro le señalo la persecución del gato y el ratón, la del niño y el adulto. "Los niños son los más productivos en este lugar, encontrando muchas cosas de las que pueden sacar un buen botín de dinero, mientras que algunos adultos prefieren robarles en vez de buscar sus propios botines."

"¿No tienen vergüenza? ¡Robarle a un niño de esa forma!" Kurapika se estaba agitando. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en el oscuro callejón, donde el niño y el hombre que lo perseguía habían desaparecido.

"¿Notaste que todos los niños estaban en grupos?" pregunto nuevamente Kuroro.

"Sí. Pero-" de pronto, un estallido y el grito de un hombre se escucharon desde el callejón. Pronto, Kurapika escucho el grito de los niños; gritos diferentes a aquellos que hacían los niños de su aldea cuando jugaban. Los pequeños comenzaron a salir del callejón, el niño pequeño silenciado por un niño mucho mayor, con una triunfal sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ninguno de los niños trabaja solo en este lugar. Por su seguridad y sobrevivencia, forman grupos. Cuando uno está en peligro, los otros vendrán en su auxilio." Dijo Kuroro con un aburrido tono, como si no fuera nada remarcable.

Kurapika solo escuchaba a medias las explicaciones de Kuroro, mientras observaba a los niños. Todos vestían planos y, sorpresivamente, limpias ropas. Los mayores estaban mejor vestidos. Era difícil creer que esos niños debían aprender a sobrevivir siendo tan pequeños, su clara infancia arrebatada.

"¿Dónde están sus padres?" pregunto Kurapika, sus ojos continuaban pegados en la celebración de los niños por su gran botín del día.

"En ningún lugar. O más bien, nadie clama ser sus padres. Los padres abandonan a sus hijos tan pronto como son capaces de caminar y hablar."

"¿QUÉ? Como pueden-" Kurapika se giró para encarar a Kuroro, para ver si tan sólo le estaba tomando el pelo o le decía la verdad. Para su pesar, Kuroro no estaba bromeando.

"Es por su bien, para que puedan sobrevivir." Continúo Kuroro. "Aquellos niños refugiados y cuidados por sus padres no tienen posibilidades de llegar a la adultez. Los niños de aquí crecen de la forma difícil. La regla de esta ciudad es simple: la supervivencia de los más fuertes-e inteligentes."

Kurapika quedo boquiabierto frente a Kuroro. Se dio vuelta y volvió a observar a los niños. Noto que a pesar de su dura infancia, esos niños continuaban riendo y sonriendo. Se suponía que debían estar jugando y divirtiéndose, pero en cambio debían escavar la basura; como había dicho Kuroro, de sus vivencias, tenían que eludir, correr más rápido y ser más astutos que los adultos matones, debían trabajar para sobrevivir. Crecían sin saber quiénes eran sus padres. Comparado con su infancia, Kurapika se sentía tan bendecido por haber tenido una fácil infancia, haciendo a un lado la masacre de su tribu. De pronto, algo cruzo su mente.

"¿El Genei Ryodan se formo de la misma manera?" su pregunta fue solo un susurro, peor Kuroro la escucho perfectamente.

"De cierto modo."

No continuaron hablando. Kurapika no quería hacer otra pregunta sobre el horrible estilo de vida de la ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces. Había visto suficiente, y no deseaba mirar más profundamente. Kuroro, por su parte, no tenía intenciones de educar de forma activa al chico sobre su hogar. Creía que el chico era lo suficiente inteligente como para comprender la situación solo con observar. Si había algo que realmente necesitaba preguntar o confirmar, preguntaría. Si no había preguntado, entonces todo estaba bien. No iba a jugar el rol del buen profesor; ya que creía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, a menos que el chico preguntará primero.

Otro pensamiento perturbo a Kurapika. Si lo que Kuroro decía era verdad, entonces Kuroro había tenido la misma infancia. Tal infeliz y dura infancia, Kurapika no podía evitar comprender el porqué las personas del Genei Ryodan; al menos quienes aclamaban venir de Ryuusei-gai, eran personas desalmadas y rudas. Habían sido entrenados desde el momento que comenzaron a caminar. Kurapika intento no simpatizar con la horrible infancia del enemigo, sino que intento enfocarse en los atroces actos que habían cometido. Sin embargo, la imagen de Kuroro como un niño, pasando su infancia como un niño de la calle, siempre aparecía en su cabeza, cada vez que veía a un niño frente a él.

"Ya estamos aquí." Anuncio Kuroro, sacando a Kurapika de sus profundos y oscuros pensamientos. Kurapika alzo la vista y se percato de se encontraban frente a un edificio en ruinas, que parecía un templo abandonado.

Kuroro se detuvo brevemente, observando los edificios con una mirada a la que Kurapika sólo podía llamar nostálgica. Dedujo que el lugar tenía alguna relación con la infancia de Kuroro, pero no dijo ni pregunto nada de eso. No quería saber más de su enemigo. Mientras más sabía, mejor los comprendía. Le asustaba que pudiese llegar a dejar de odiar al hombre. Si llegaba tal día, sería el día en que perdería todo el sentido de su existencia. Mudo, Kuroro volvió a caminar y Kurapika lo siguió, a no más de 20 centímetros.

Entro por la puerta principal, en un espacioso hall. En sus días de gloria el templo había sido grandioso, pero ahora era solo escombros de mármol y paredes destrosadas, que permanecían para hablar de su abandono. Con paso seguro, Kuroro cruzó el hall y se detuvo frente a una estatua. Kurapika estudio la estatua de mármol. Había sido desgastada por el clima, haciéndola casi irreconocible. Partes de ella faltaban, y Kurapika no podía saber a ciencia cierta cuál era la forma original de la estatua. Se inclino hacia delante, lleno de curiosidad; sus ojos capturaron un par de brillante gemas rojas pegadas a la estatua. Parecían extrañamente limpias y nuevas; como si el clima y el tiempo no lo hubiesen alcanzado. Kuroro lo observo entretenido.

"No te acerques demasiado, o te morderá hasta matarte." Dijo Kuroro, su tono muy alejado de ser una advertencia.

Antes de que Kurapika pudiese digerir el significado de sus palabras, las piedras de rubí repentinamente parpadearon. Kurapika dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa y dio un salto hacia tras, lejos de la estatua. Miro el par de gemas y se sintió estúpido. Las gemas habían sido un par de ojos; los ojos de una serpiente. La gigantesca serpiente de deslizo lentamente por la estatua, el color de sus escamas se mezclaba con los colores de fondo como si fuera camuflaje. Alzo su masiva cabeza y la movió flojamente en el aire, mientras olía el aire con su larga y bífida lengua. Cambio su atención sobre Kuroro, quien se encontraba cerca de ella. Kuroro permaneció tranquilo mientras la peligrosa serpiente lo miro con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos.

_Estas de regressooossss…_ dijo la serpiente en un siseo.

Los ojos de Kurapika se agrandaron en sorpresa y horror. _No de nuevo_, pensó a la vez que gruñía, exasperado en su interior. Otra criatura mágica. Hasta ahora había encontrado un genio, una sirena y ahora, una serpiente parlanchina. ¿Qué más vería en el futuro? Quizá la próxima vez vería un dragón, no se sorprendería mucho. Repentinamente, el mundo pareció más grande y nuevo para el joven Kuruta.

"Déjanos pasar, Basille. Deseamos ver a la Dama." Dijo Kuroro a la serpiente.

_Cierrtamenteeessss… La Dama ya me ah informado de su arrivooossss…_ la serpiente le chasqueo su lengua bífida a Kuroro, quien se encontraba imperturbado por su desconcertante comportamiento.

La serpiente se desenrollo de la estatua y se dejo caer sonoramente en el polvoriento suelo. Enrollo su cuerpo alrededor de la estatua, y con una fuerza de otro mundo, arrastro la estatua desde su puesto, revelando un agujero tras ella. El olor a polvo se precipito desde el agujero.

_Entreensss… La Dama losss essperaass…_ siseo nuevamente, la serpiente observaba curiosamente a Kurapika. Sin ganas de ser visto como un cobarde, Kurapika se preparo y se paro firmemente. La serpiente lo miro brevemente y lamio el aire que rodeaba al chico, antes de apartar finalmente su vista y lanzarse hacia el agujero.

"Vamos." Kuroro jalo de la esposa.

"¿Vamos a entrar ahí?" Pregunto de forma insegura Kurapika.

"¿Asustado?" lo molesto Kuroro, una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

"No." Dijo irritadamente el muchacho al otro hombre mayor.

Kuroro solo rió. Permanecieron junto al agujero y en perfecta sincronía saltaron en el. Inmediatamente, aire frío golpeo el rostro de Kurapika mientras descendían en la espesa oscuridad. Perdiendo todo sentido de dirección y vista, solo supo que continuaban cayendo. Kuroro parecía completamente relajado junto a él, y Kurapika sabía que el hombre lo observaba a pesar de la enceguecedora oscuridad. La caída libre continuo por lo que pareció la eternidad, antes de que Kuroro hablase sorpresivamente.

"Ahora."

Comprendiendo tardíamente el significado de su única palabra, Kurapika preparo sus piernas para el repentino aterrizaje. Los pies de Kuroro tocaron suavemente el suelo, como un gato, pero el aterrizaje de Kurapika fue sonoro. Sus piernas gritaron de dolor a la vez que un golpe paralizador corría por sus piernas, mientras se atragantaba un fuerte resoplido cuando sintió como sus piernas se comprimían por el impacto. Se tambaleo peor la cadena que unía su muñeca con la de Kuroro le dio el apoyo que necesitaba para no caer al suelo. Kuroro noto el fuerte jalón de su muñeca derecha y miro a Kurapika con una ceja alzada; un gesto que comenzaba a molestar a Kuroro.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó. Su voz retumbaba suavemente en la húmeda oscuridad.

"¿Y qué te importa?" balbuceo groseramente Kurapika, sintiendo sus piernas a la vez que el dolor desaparecía. En secreto le agradeció a la oscuridad, porque si hubiese estado tan iluminado como el día, Kuroro hubiese visto la expresión de su rostro; de la cual estaba segurísimo que era la de un completo estúpido.

Kuroro se encogió de hombros y espero a que Kurapika pareciera estar bien de sus piernas. Continuaron caminando en la oscuridad, juntos, el único sonido que se oía era el de sus pasos. El fondo negro le recordaba a Kurapika la cueva subterránea en la ruina donde el genio Hassamunnin estaba sellado; y donde su trágico destino de permanecer junto al maldito líder del Genei Ryodan comenzó. Luego de unos minutos, Kuroro finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Parece que le agradas a Basille." Le dijo distraídamente.

"¿Quién?"

"Basille. La serpiente. Ella es un basilisco, designado a ser el guardia de este lugar, y normalmente no deja que nadie entre, a excepción de aquello que conoce. Pero te dejo pasar sin siquiera interrogarte o ponerte a prueba."

"Oh, estoy tan honrado." Dijo sarcásticamente Kurapika. "Pero a quien veremos, ¿Quién tiene un basilisco como mascota?"

Las sospechas de Kurapika volvieron a aparecer. Fuera quien fuera a quien iban a ver, debía ser alguien poderoso. Los basiliscos son la gran cosa. Una vez escucho por casualidad a los jefes de la mafia retándose entre ellos a capturar un basilisco vivo. Kurapika había pensado que sólo era una leyenda, siendo que nunca nadie había capturado uno. Porque quienes encontraban uno, mayoritariamente morían por causa de su mortal aliento y mirada.

"Ishtar, la Dama de Ryuusai-gai."

A la vez que mencionaba el nombre, ellos alcanzaban de forma repentina el final del oscuro túnel. Una imponente puerta se encontraba frente a ellos; alivio se encontraba tallado en la puerta, contando una vieja historia olvidada por los hombres. Kuroro golpeo la puerta y espero. Los golpes resonaron en la fría oscuridad.

"Pasen." Una suave voz se escucho claramente desde la cámara tras la puerta, como si la puerta no existiera y la persona les estuviese hablando directamente a ellos. Kuroro abrió la puerta, y aire limpio y fresco salió de la cámara. El aroma de una dulce fragancia escapo de la sellada cámara, relajando inmediatamente el tenso cuerpo de Kurapika.

Kuroro entro en la cámara, arrastrando al relajado kuruta con él. Mientras ingresaban, la enorme puerta se cerró por si sola tras ellos. Kurapika miro los alrededores de la cámara. Era un cuarto grande, espacioso y con escasos muebles. De hecho, los únicos muebles de la habitación eran los numerosos cojines de varios tamaños, colores y formas, apilados en el suelo, y cortinas de color granate de diferentes tamaños y grosores. Allí, al final de la cámara, entre dos enormes cortinas, una señora se encontraba tranquilamente sentada sobre una pila de almohada y cojines gigantescos.

La mujer tenía un aire majestuoso a su alrededor, con una masa de cabello negro enrulado enmarcando su rostro etéreo. El pelo caía sobre sus hombros y cubría la mitad de su rostro, el color de su cabello contrastaba contra su pálida piel. Sostenía una pipa de agua en su mano derecha, pequeñas volutas de humo escapaban de la pipa que parecía ser antigua. Sus ojos eran un par de orbes de una oscuridad impenetrable, con una profundidad sin final. Usaba un vestido negro con caída de tubo, con un pañuelo de seda que cubría delicadamente sus hombros. La falda de su vestido caía sobre el suelo, escondiendo sus piernas. Los observo con ojos interesados.

Kuroro continúo caminando tranquilamente a través de la cámara. Sus negros ojos estaban fijos en la mujer. Kurapika lo siguió de cerca tras el, inseguro de cómo debía comportarse. Una mirada, y supo que la mujer no era alguien con quien uno debía meterse. Quizás, era mejor dejar que Kuroro manejara la situación desde ahora. Kuroro se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella, y ahora, que se encontraban a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ella, Kurapika se percato de que la débil fragancia que había sentido en un comienzo ahora era mucho más fuerte. La reconocía como la fragancia de sándalo.

"¿Qué estas esperando? Busca una almohada y siéntate. Este es tu hogar, después de todo." Dijo la mujer mientras señalaba la pila de cojines desparramados en el suelo mientras ladeaba su cabeza, con diversión en su rostro. La divertida sonrisa era tan semejante a la de Kuroro, que Kurapika casi se encogió irrespetuosamente ante tal visión.

Sin decir nada, Kuroro tomo rápidamente una de las almohadas y se sentó. Con mala gana, Kurapika, hizo lo mismo y se sentó. Miro a Kuroro y luego a la mujer. La mujer lo observo con gran interés, evidenciado en sus negros ojos.

"Es altamente inusual el que vengas con un compañero. Y una persona inusual, no menos." Dijo con voz alta y agradable.

"Es Kurapika, el ultimo de la tribu kuruta." Introdujo Kuroro al muchacho, la primera vez que hablo desde que entraron en la cámara. Kurapika se estremeció cuando menciono su tribu, pero el hecho de que Kuroro sonara cuidadoso, no se le pasó por alto a Kurapika.

"¿Oh? ¿_Él_ es el último sobreviviente?" hubo un ligero énfasis en la oración. "Escuche que hiciste todo un viaje hasta la región de Rukuso para lograr exterminar la tribu para lograr recolectar sus preciados ojos. ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Tomar responsabilidad?" deslizo la pipa dentro de su boca e inhalo el incienso con fragancia sándalo.

Sus palabras golpearon a Kurapika como si fueran un martillo. Se tenso y so rostro se blanqueo. Kuroro permaneció sentado sin moverse a su lado, sin molestarse por los rígidos modos de Kurapika. Le frunció ligeramente el ceño a ella, como si no le alegrara su breve charla.

"Ishtar, sabes porque estoy aquí. Con tu real visión…" dijo con voz calma.

"Por supuesto, Kuroro. Por supuesto que sé." Movió una mano de forma impaciente. "¿Éntrenme un rato, quieres?" espero una respuesta, pero cuando vio que no iba a decir nada, suspiro "¿Quién lo hizo?"

"Un genio llamado Hassamunnin."

"¿Hassamunnin?" frunció el ceño. "Supuestamente debe estar sellado. Ustedes rompieron la reliquia." Los acuso.

"Lo hicimos." Asintió Kuroro. Hubo una breve pausa antes de agregar, "mientras peleábamos." Mientras le lanzaba una rápida mirada al kuruta sentado junto a él. Kurapika lo ignoro y observo a la mujer, con una incomprensible expresión.

"Ya veo." De nuevo, inhalo el incienso. El humo escapo de sus delgados labios, como una delgada cortina de humo. "Quieres que disuelva el hechizo." Era más una pregunta qué una declaración.

"Sí." Respondió de forma cortante. Kurapika lo miro con inquietud. De alguna forma, tenía la impresión de que Kuroro no estaba muy contento de estar en ese cuarto con esa mujer, aún cuando se veía tan calmado y compuesto como siempre. Era como si quisiese alejarse de su presencia tan pronto como pudiese. Nunca había visto ese lado del frio y siempre compuesto hombre. ¿Estaba aterrado de ella? ¿El, el molesto e invencible líder del Genei Ryodan?

"Kuroro, mi niño, no es tan fácil. Hay reglas que debemos seguir; reglas que ni siquiera yo puedo violar." Dijo dramáticamente, con molesta exasperación. "Pero puedo hacer que las condiciones sean menos… estrictas."

"Eso ya es bueno. Y necesito información…"

"Sobre como hallar Hassamunnin y obligarlo a remover su hechizo." Termino la frase por él, "por supuesto. Te daré eso." Asintió de forma impaciente. "Ahora ustedes se van al mundo de los sueños."

Con eso, soplo un espeso humo de su incienso de sándalo hacia ellos. El humo los rodeo, y ambos se atoraron y tosieron mientras inhalaban involuntariamente la fuerte fragancia. En nada de tiempo, Kurapika se sintió mareado, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien; como si estuviera flotando.

"Que-" perdió su cautela y se derrumbo sobre suaves almohadas. Kuroro tocio y le dio una molesta mirada a Ishtar, antes de sucumbir finalmente a la oscuridad.

Ishtar los miró por un momento, observándolos con solemnes ojos. Su mirada se fijo sobre un dormido Kuroro y suspiro pesadamente. Toco el puente de su nariz y lo masajeo apaciblemente. Un suave y sisiante sonido se escucho y una gigantesca serpiente se enrosco alrededor de la mujer. Su enorme cabeza floto frente a su rostro, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos de rubí parpadearon curiosamente.

_¿Por qué essstass molesstaass?_ Siseo, mientras lamia el aire con su bífida lengua.

"Desearía que no me tratara como su fuera una plaga…" acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza de la serpiente. "Pero es mi culpa el que ahora me odie." Dijo silenciosamente.

Basille la miró con sus enormes ojos y entonces se giro hacia las dos figuras que dormían.

_¿Qué hay de él chico que lo acompaña?_ Pregunto mientras se deslizaba hacia ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, Basille, los enrollo con su cuerpo. Se inclino sobre Kurapika y los observo mudamente.

"Ah, si… Basille, tráelos hacia mí." Ishtar bajo su pipa de agua y se enderezo. La serpiente obedientemente los arrastro; a los dos junto a las almohadas que los rodeaba, cerca de Ishtar, de forma que la última no tuviese que levantarse para tocarlos. Se inclino hacia Kurapika y toco delicadamente el rostro de Kurapika. Rastreó la línea de su mentón con un delgado dedo, hasta que su atención cayó sobre su aro. Lo toco tímidamente, observándolo de cerca. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se enderezo e inhalo profundamente de su incienso de sándalo. A medida que dejaba escapar unas pequeñas volutas de su humo, sacó una pequeña caja de entre la pila de cojines. La abrió y saco de ella un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido azul marino. Se inclino nuevamente hacia delante y abrió la boca de Kurapika. Con una pequeña pipeta, puso una gota de aquel líquido sobre su lengua.

"Despierta, niño." Le susurro. Sin mayor espera, Kurapika comenzó a moverse y gruñir.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sostuvo su cabeza. Aun permanecía la sensación vertiginosa y su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente relajado. Se sentía como si hubiese sido despertado de un sueño muy profundo, y estuviese teniendo una resaca de sueño. Kurapika sacudió su cabeza para librarse de las nueves que la inundaban, pero continuaron allí. El incienso de sándalo, a su vez, le producía sueño.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" dijo la agradable voz que se encontraba justo frente a él.

Cuando Kurapika alzo la vista, se encontró con el pálido rostro de Ishtar. Había curiosidad en esos enormes ojos, observándolo de cerca.

"¿Hacer qué?" les pregunto de nuevo Kurapika.

"Asumir ser otra persona, en vez de vivir siendo tu mismo. ¿Qué planeas hacer?"

Los ojos de Kurapika se agrandaron, impresionado. Observo el interminable abismo de sus ojos, lo succionaban, empujándolo a decir a la verdad, diciéndole que mentir era inútil. Los labios de Kurapika se abrieron ligeramente, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos.

"Puedo ver la verdad, niño. Mi visión verdadera nunca me engaña." Se enderezo y recogió la cortina de cabello que cubría su otro ojo. Revelando un ojo completamente blanco, con tenues hilos de plata que giraban, como el color del mármol. El color parecía vivir por su cuenta, espirales que giraban sin descanso, revelando otra dimensión. Kurapika trago saliva cuando lo vio; sabía que la mujer frente a él era alguien que se encontraba en un nivel completamente diferente. E Inhumana.

"¿Qué eres?" pregunto en un suave susurro.

Ishtar le dio una mística sonrisa, pero no le respondió. "Eso debes descubrirlo tú. Aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo por tu cuenta." Rió divertida. "Pero de vuelta a mi pregunta, ¿estás realmente bien con esto?"

Kurapika la miro cuidadosamente. Sabiendo que la mujer podía ver la verdad, sin importar cuán elocuentemente uno pudiese mentir, realmente lo ponía bajo presión. Especialmente cuando ella preguntaba por un secreto clasificado. De alguna forma, comprendía el porqué a Kuroro no le agradaba estar cerca de ella. Cuando lo miraba, se sentía como si lo estuviera desnudando capa por capa, como si fuera una cebolla, todas sus defensas eran inútiles frente a ella, hasta que finalmente alcanzo su alma, donde todas las verdades se encontraban enterradas. Su alma sentía desnuda frente a ella. Cuando miró esos ojos de color mármol, el sentimiento de haber sido desnudado se intensifico. Tubo que apartar la vista de ella.

"Disculpa mi intrusión." Ishtar quito su mano y su cabello volvió a cubrir su lechoso ojo. Entonces permanecieron en un ensordecedor silencio. Ishtar se tomo su tiempo para observar la reacción del kuruta luego de oír sus palabras.

"Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo y no creo que sea saludable. ¿Qué te llevo a cometer tan lamentable acto?" le pregunto nuevamente, esta vez su voz era mucho más gentil, y había un asomo de preocupación.

"¿Lamentable? Esto es por mi propia seguridad." Respondió Kurapika. Oh, el incienso lo estaba adormeciendo.

"¿Seguridad? ¿De forma que pudieses sobrevivir para conseguir tu venganza contra el Genei Ryodan?" Ishtar tomo su pipa e inhalo nuevamente.

"Sí. Necesito hacerles pagar por haber asesinado a todo mi clan. Sin eso, nunca podre descansar en paz." Respondió de forma monótona, como un discurso ensayado.

"Hmm… ¿Incluso sacrificando tu verdadero yo? ¿No es eso lo mismo que matar tu propio yo? Tu alma esta torturada por la sombra de tu pasado, por el odio que te persigue como si fuera una plaga y por la negación de tu yo. ¿Por qué niegas tu propio yo? Lamentarás esto en el futuro." Dijo en una tranquila y serena voz. Cerró sus ojos brevemente. "Tu cuerpo quizá siga vivo, pero tu alma puede que muera en un momento. ¿Estás bien con eso?"

"…ya eh tomado una decisión." Kurapika apretó sus ojos y dientes. Sabía que el precio era pesado, pero no era como si tuviera alguna mejor opción. Ishtar lo observo por un momento, juzgándolo en silencio.

"Ya veo." Dijo a la vez que soplo una gruesa cortina de humo.

"No le digas a nadie." Dijo repentinamente Kurapika. "Especialmente a él." Dijo con una voz mucho más silenciosa a la vez que miraba al dormido Kuroro. Ishtar dejo que sus ojos permanecieran en Kurapika por un tiempo antes de asentir.

"Muy bien."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" pregunto nuevamente Kurapika con voz insegura.

"Pregúntame, responderé si es que puedo o veo que es adecuado." Dijo con un tono que hablaba de autoridad. Kurapika dudo por un segundo, y entonces miro de forma tentativa a Kuroro.

"¿Eres su madre?"

Ishtar parpadeo con la pregunta, permaneció muda por unos cuantos segundos antes de quebrarlo con una cautivadora sonrisa y sin embargo era la sonrisa más triste que había visto. Sonrió suavemente.

"Desearía serlo." Dijo casi en susurros. "Lo crie, pero el chico no me llama madre. No creo que lo haga alguna vez." Sacudió su hermosa cabeza y sus rulos negros rebotaron dulcemente alrededor de su rostro.

"¿Lo criaste? Pero dijo que los niños en Ryuusei-gai eran abandonados." Kurapika frunció el ceño ante tal contradicción.

"Ciertamente esa es la innombrada ley que los mismos ciudadanos han puesto. En su caso…" su voz se silencio y su mirada cayó sobre Kuroro. Lo miró con ojos nostálgicos, pero suspirando una vez más. "No te diré nada más."

"¿Huh?" Kurapika había creído que la dama estaba dispuesta a contarle sobre su relación con Kuroro, pero algo había ocurrido y ella había cambiado de opinión.

"A pesar de su pasado, su infancia, su historia, no tengo derecho para contarte eso. Si quieres saber, pregúntale a él." Dijo firmemente, su tono era definitivo.

"Oh…"

De alguna forma, Kurapika estaba más bien desilusionado. No era como si deseara conocer más sobre Kuroro, pero había sido confuso, precipitado. Aquí, frente a él, había una mujer, una refinada dama, que era inhumana (por lo menos podía decir eso), aún así era bastante gentil y maternal con Kuroro, el despiadado y sanguinario asesino, quien había asesinado su clan sólo para obtener sus ojos. La presencia de una figura materna no calzaba con la naturaleza sangrienta y asesina de Kuroro. Había algo que no calzaba en su desarrollo y su pasado, eso le molestaba. Quería saber por qué. ¿Qué lo había transformado en el asesino que era? También noto el esfuerzo de Kuroro para poner distancia entre él y la dama, mientras que la dama intentaba salvarlo del abismo. Era irónico y definitivamente lo irritaba. Kuroro la había dado por sentado, mientras Kurapika anhelaba tener una figura maternal; porque su madre había sido brutalmente asesinada hace cinco años atrás, por ordenes de Kuroro.

"Bueno, acabo mi conversación contigo." Ishtar inhalo otra bocanada de humo y lo soplo hacia Kurapika. Nuevamente, el humo rodeo su cabeza y lo engatuso en un vertiginoso sueño. Antes de sucumbir en un profundo sueño, escucho la distante voz de Ishtar.

"No te preocupes, no le diré nada sobre nuestra pequeña y secreta charla."

"¿Cuántos años han pasado?" se inclino sobre la suave almohada que se encontraba detrás de ella y cerro sus ojos. "¿Diez?"

"Aproximadamente." Respondió fríamente Kuroro. Se había sorprendido de encontrarse tan cerca de ella cuando despertó de su sueño inducido. Pero de nuevo, realmente no debía estar sorprendido.

"Y nunca me visitaste, ni siquiera me contactaste, aunque fuese una vez." Suspiro.

Kuroro no dijo nada, simplemente miró al dormido kuruta. Nunca había observado de cerca al chico cuando dormía, pero esta vez, noto algo. O el alucinaba por culpa del incienso o él lo veía por primera vez. El chico se veía muy femenino cuando dormía; sin ceños fruncidos o cejas enojadas, solo el inocente rostro de un chico de 17 años. Era como si se hubiese transformado en una persona completamente diferente. Ishtar noto su repentino interés en el chico y rió.

"Dime más sobre aquel chico."

"…no hay nada más que pueda contarte sobre él. Te dije todo lo que sabía. Basta de esta pequeña charla." Demando de forma impaciente.

"¿Impaciente como siempre, Kuroro?" sacudió dramáticamente su cabeza. Kuroro le dio una glacial mirada peor no dijo nada. Ella volvió a suspirar. "Bueno, bueno. Eres un niño tan complicado."

Antes de que Kuroro pudiese protestar, Ishtar soplo otra bocanada de incienso para inducirlo al sueño. Tan pronto como Kuroro había caído en un profundo e imperturbable sueño, Ishtar se enderezo. Miro las esposas mágicas que unían a los dos enemigos jurados.

"Sal, Hassamunnin. Sé que estas ahí."

_Me atrapaste, Dama. Eres tan aguda como siempre. Tienes todos mis respetos._ Una bola de luz, de color azul pálido, salió de las cadenas mágicas y floto en el aire. El pequeño genio apareció con una voluta de humo, un humo azul, y se inclino ante ella, mostrando sus respetos. Ishtar rió frente a su actuación.

"No intentes enamorarme, Hassamunnin. Sabes que no te funcionara conmigo." Le sonrió. "Ahora, vayamos al grano, ¿sí? Sabes lo que quiero."

_Tsk, apuesto que el chico aprendió los modales de ti._ El genio hizo una mueca y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, no muy contento.

"¿Eso crees?" Ishtar se inclino hacia tras, contra las almohadas, pero en su interior se alegraba de haber oído aquello. "Ahora al grano."

_No romperé la unión. Quiero ver cómo termina su historia._ Declaro firmemente el genio, y nada haría cambiar su decisión. _Además, ¡Mantengo mis hechizos!_

"Eso lo sé, chico." Ishtar inhalo y boto el incienso. "Pero incluso yo estoy interesada en cómo se desarrollara su relación. Enemigos jurados, unidos por una cadena que une sus vidas. Si uno muere el otro también. Que irónico."

_¿Así que, que es específicamente lo que quieres que haga?_

"¿Qué puedes hacer por mi?"

_Hmm…_ el genio se giro y observo los dos cuerpos que dormían. _Quizá, puedo hacer algo con respecto a la cadena._

Ishtar levanto una ceja. "Elabora."

_Verás._ Señalo la cadena mágica. _Se encuentran restringidos por la cadena en su muñeca. Puedo cambiar la restricción para que involucre todo su cuerpo, no sólo sus muñecas._

"Lo que significa que podrían mover sus manos de forma libre, aunque sigue restringiendo la distancia entre ellos, pero de una forma más flexible."

_Sí. Sean sus piernas, brazos o incluso su pelo, mientras se encuentren dentro del espacio que les permite la cadena, estará bien._ Asintió el genio.

"Hmm… eso es suficiente. Hazlo."

Con una mueca, debido a que era ordenado, el genio se volteo e hizo su trabajo con un rápido movimiento de su mano. La cadena desapareció, pero en repuesto, todo su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por una delgada capa del aura de Hassamunnin (o maldición, aunque lo dudaban). Satisfecho con su trabajo, el genio se giro hacia Ishtar en espera de unas alabanzas.

"Bien hecho." Dijo. "Gracias por responder mi pedido."

_Oh, no es nada realmente. Haría lo que fuera para complacerla, mi dama._ Nuevamente, se inclino respetuosamente. _Pero realmente no tengo la más mínima idea de porque alguien de tu oficio querría invertir la mayoría de su tiempo y energía para criar a un niño mortal._ Dijo nuevamente, mientras veía a Kuroro con renovado interés. _¿Por qué?_

"¿Ciertamente, porque?" levanto una mano e inclino su rostro contra su palma, su codo descansaba sobre la suave almohada, mientras su otra mano continuaba sosteniendo la pipa. Cerró sus ojos y recordó la noche en que había conocido a Kuroro por primera vez. La lluvia, los cuerpos sin vida, la sangre, la sangre en su rostro, esos ojos. Todavía lo recordaba de forma vivida, como si tan solo hubiese ocurrido ayer.

"Quizá me enamore de él a primera vista." Le susurro.

_¿De un niño?_ Ahora Hassamunnin sonaba realmente sorprendido, sino mortificado. _Nunca pensé que fueses una pedófila._

"No en ese sentido, idiota." Ishtar le lanzó dagas por medio de sus ojos. El genio sintió un escalofrió a la vez que sus ojos lo penetraban. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, hubiese sido mutilado hasta convertirse en irreconocibles pedazos.

_Bueno… sino tienes nada más que hacer conmigo, me marcho…_

"¿Hassamunnin?" llamó al genio antes de que se disolviera en una voluta de humo azul.

_¿Sí?_

"¿Mantendrás un ojo en ellos?"

_Por supuesto._

"Regresa inmediatamente a mi…" dudo por un segundo. "…si es que pasa…"

El genio observo a la dama por un momento. La dama real, Dama de Ryuusai-gai, observo al dormido Kuroro Lucifer, cabeza del Genei Ryodan, con una mirada maternal. Y ni siquiera era humana. El rostro del genio se suavizo.

_Comprendo. ¿Realmente te importa el chico, no?_

"El es mi niño." Sonrió dulcemente.

_Digamos…_ el genio miro de forma dudosa a Kuroro. _¿Sabe realmente lo que eres?_

"No, no lo sabe."

_Me pregunto qué sentirá…_ una maliciosa y pensativa sonrisa adorno su travieso rostro. _¿Si se enterará de que ha sido criado por una medusa?_

**Continuará…**

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce… bueno otro capítulo traducido…de ahora en adelante todo es diversión…=)… por lo menso eso es lo que me paso a mí con este fic, siempre esperando una actualización… espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo =)… nos leemos._

**Violett: **_no, gracias a ti por leer esta traducción, y sip, la historia es bastante entretenida y ahora tiene una secuela…yeyyy! Por mi XD, porque puedo seguir leyendo jijiji… u.u… ya verás… ya verás…ajajajaj… nos leemos. xauuuss_


	5. El Verdadero Yo De Kurapika

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **_

_Tadaaa… Y eso es. Kurapika es una chica. Para aquellos que esperaban que esta historia fuese un shonen-ai, lo lamento. No soy una gran fan del shonen-ai, así que… lo siento (repetir). Lo siento si decepcione a alguno de ustedes. Esto ha sido planeado desde el comienzo. Porque ella sabía que desde el comienzo era mujer, era por eso que se esforzaba en hacer creer a las personas que era un chico. Pobre niña. Bueno, supongo que se pueden imaginar lo que es el paquete 'especial'. Hehe… siempre eh creído que Kuroro es del tipo que se preocupa de su apariencia, aunque no de forma excesiva. Y creo que es del tipo que hace cualquier cosa para arreglar algo que no le gusta. Y sí, este hospedaje en particular tendrá un rol principal dentro de la historia._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ Expectantes, deben permanecer en un cuarto debido a la atadura. ¿Pero qué hay de las camas? Kurapika es una chica ahora, de seguro eso significa problemas. Lo que es más, hay más problemas guardados para ellos._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Bueno, ellos si se encontraron con Ishtar y ella de cierta forma los ayudo con las esposas mágicas. El problema principal aún no se ha solucionado, y ellos prácticamente tienes que viajar por todo el mundo para encontrar una criatura mágica más poderosas que el genio, para que pueda levantar el maleficio que cae sobre ellos. Aparentemente, Kuroro fue advertido por Ishtar que Kurapika pasaría por unos cambios y que cuando estos ocurriese, el debería notificarle de lo ocurrido. El problema era que él no sabía de qué cambios se trataban._

_**CAPITULO 5: El Verdadero Yo De Kurapika.**_

Kuroro miró de forma silenciosa a su compañero. Observo su estructura oficial con cuidado, tomando nota, de que mientras más veía al chico más sentía que el chico, de alguna forma, había cambiado. El ceño fruncido seguía allí, cuando fuese que hiciera un comentario que irritara o enojara al muchacho, pero no hablaba de eso. Algo que realmente no podía señalar estaba cambiando, y no sabía si era para mejor o para peor.

Habían viajado por cerca de dos semanas y habían aprendido a confiar en el otro hasta cierto (mínimo) punto. Por una, habían acordado no estrangularse el uno al otro mientras dormían. De esta forma, podían dormir más tranquilamente. Luego de haber terminado su diligencia en Ryuusei-gai, particularmente con Ishtar, habían abandonado inmediatamente la ciudad. Jan estuvo un poco decepcionado de que se fuera tan pronto y le dijo que algunos de los ancianos del concejo querían hablar con él. Kuroro había declinado la idea. El prospecto de conversar con el concejo y con Kurapika a la siga no era sabio. Podría regresar la próxima vez, cuando finalmente se librara del lazo.

Ishtar les había dicho sobre la negociación con Hassamunnin. El genio se rehusó a remover la atadura, así que no tenían otra opción más que encontrar otro genio, u otra criatura mágica que tuviera mayor poder que Hassumunnin y revocara el hechizo. Ella les entrego unos anillos que les advertirían si alguna criatura mágica se encontraba cerca. Lo que significaba que debían ir de lugar en lugar, en otras palabras, debían viajar por todo el mundo. Aparte de eso, algo también lo molestaba. Antes de que se marcharan, Ishtar le había susurrado algo.

"_Cuando ocurra un cambio anormal en ese niño, llámame inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?"_

Quería protestar pero escucho la finalidad en su voz. Sin importar cuánto quisiera desafiarla, cuando le ordenaba algo, debía seguirla. Sabía por su tono de voz que el asunto era importante, sería mejo para el seguir su concejo, considerando que ella poseía la visión verdadera. Lo que provoco que Kuroro se preguntara, ¿Qué pasaba con el chico? Si Ishtar era seria sobre el asunto, debía ser algo critico, pero ella no le dijo que. Hasta el momento, nada había ocurrido.

Otra cosa que notaba; el lazo entre ellos se había expandido. No sabía si el chico kuruta lo había notado o no, pero la distancia permitida entre ellos se había extendido unos veinte cm. Sabía que el cambio venia por parte de Kurapika. Después de todo, no era como si odiara al chico. De hecho, se interesaba en su ilimitado potencial, sin mencionar su versátil nen. Incluso había pensado en que se uniera al Ryodan. Aunque aprendió su lección, sabía que el chico era muy inteligente y no sería fácil de persuadir. Era casi imposible, sino imposible.

Un distante crujido de ramas alerto a Kuroro. Achico sus ojos, intentando penetrar la oscuridad del bosque, pero no vio nada. El viento soplo, acariciando su pelo negro. Quizá sería algún animal salvaje, pero de nuevo, debía asegurarse. Podían ser bandidos, o peor; bounty hunters (cazadores de recompensa). Expandió su En, para escanear el área a su alrededor, sólo por si acaso. Incluso si quienes lo perseguían eran usuarios de nen, que permanecían en estado de zetsu, no podrían escapar de su En. Ciertamente, detecto unas cuantas personas esparcidas a su alrededor, preparando una emboscada.

"Despierta." Golpeo suavemente el hombro de Kurapika. El chico era de sueño ligero; un golpe suave era todo lo que necesitaba para abrir sus ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunto adormecido, ligeramente irritado. Le impresionaba a Kuroro como el más mínimo gesto realizado por el causaba la irritación del chico.

"Tenemos invitados no bienvenidos. Prepárate." Le ordeno por costumbre, como lo hacía con sus miembros del Genei Ryodan.

El kuruta gruño infelizmente, pero aún así, le obedeció con un profundo ceño. Se sentó flojamente, pretendiendo que no estaba alerta, cuando en realidad estaba más que despierta, como si fuera de día. "¿Quién?"

"Todavía no lo sé. Tal vez bounty hunters, o meros bandidos." Kuroro se encogió de hombros y retomo su normal postura cuando se sentaba. Esperaron, mientras pretendían estar simplemente sentados junto a la agradable fogata.

"No mates a nadie." Dijo repentinamente Kurapika, mientras veía al ámbar.

Kuroro le dio una inquisitiva mirada. "Aquí vamos."

Como en respuesta a su oración, personas saltaron desde los arbustos que los rodeaban, todos ellos dirigiendo sus armas hacia ellos. En unisonó, ambos saltaron para evitar ser atravesados o golpeados, pero con diferentes fuerza. Kuroro salto más lejos, como resultado arrastro a Kurapika con él, ya que la cadena continuaba midiendo 40 cm. Kurapika se tropezó y estrello contra él. Perdió su estancia por lo que tuvo que aferrarse a Kuroro; agarrarse a su pecho, exactamente, para no caer, mientras que Kuroro tuvo que sostenerlo por el codo.

"Torpe." Se burlo Kuroro.

"Cállate." Le dijo Kurapika y se separo rápidamente de Kuroro. Se enderezó y escaneo los rostro de sus asaltantes.

"Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí." Dijo uno de los hombres, uno moreno que andaba con una camisa sin mangas, habló. "¡Kuroro Lucifer con su novia!"

"¡SOY UN CHICO!" les gritó Kurapika, enfadado. Kuroro, quien para ese entonces ya estaba acostumbrado a sus gritos cada vez que lo confundían por mujer. El sólo rió. Kurapika se giro hacia el lanzándole dagas por sus ojos.

"Sinceramente creo que deberías poner un anuncio en tu cabeza que dijese: soy un chico." Le dijo mofándose.

"Cállate, idiota." Kurapika sintió que su cabeza ardía.

"Seas lo que seas, eres desafortunado, chico. Esta noche conseguiremos nuestra recompensa con su cabeza, pero creo que tu también estarás incluido." Dijo el hombre musculoso, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

"Así que son bounty hunters." Dijo Kuroro, confirmando sus sospechas. "Lo siento, caballeros, pero no tengo intenciones de ser capturado por ustedes."

"¿Sabes qué?" el hombre sonrió. "La recompensa dice: 'vivo o muerto'."

"Hmm… interesante." Kuroro se cubrió la boca con una mano, realizando un irrisorio gesto de pensante.

Kurapika rodo sus ojos exasperados. No podía creer lo idiota que era ese hombre musculoso. Incluso todos ellos a la vez no tenían oportunidad alguna de derrotar a Kuroro Lucifer. Diablos, hasta el podía encargarse de todos ellos al mismo tiempo y con una sola mano; y tenían las audacia de clamar que lo asesinarían si era necesario por el bien de su recompensa.

"Esta será la primer vez que peleemos codo a codo."

"Cierto." Kurapika hizo una mueca; normalmente, siempre intentaban arrancarse el cuello entre ellos. "¿Crees que estamos en desventaja?"

"No. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para medir nuestra compatibilidad en batalla."

"¿Qué?"

Antes de que Kuroro pudiese explicarse mejor, los hombres habían perdido su paciencia y todos habían atacado a la vez. Estaban completamente rodeados. No podían dispersarse por la cadena y tampoco podían arriesgarse a saltar, ya que una vez en el aire serían más vulnerables. Dejando a Kurapika con una sola opción. Invoco su Dowsing Chain e hizo que formara un escudo circular alrededor de ellos. La cadena de Nen logro bloquear todos los ataques, con un jalón, los desvió. Los hombres fueron sorprendidos por su pequeño truco, sus bocas abiertas como si fuera una gaveta abierta.

"¿Puedes luchar solo con tu mano derecha?" le pregunto, repentinamente, Kuroro.

"Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?" Kurapika no lo miró cuando le pregunto, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus enemigos, a pesar de quería obtener una explicación de parte del hombre mayor.

"Bien. Entonces pelearemos de esta forma." Agarró sorpresivamente la mano izquierda de Kurapika con su mano izquierda. Kurapika se estremeció violentamente por el repentino agarre de la cabeza de la araña, pero Kuroro lo ignoro. Se movió y plantó, en dirección opuesta a la de Kurapika. "La cadena restringe nuestros movimientos. Será más fácil si estamos de la mano."

Kurapika comprendía lo que Kuroro le decía. Si ellos peleaban por su cuenta y sin ninguna atadura física, tenderían a olvidar la cadena mágica y como consecuencia sus movimientos serían entorpecidos. Si sostenían sus manos, siempre estarían dentro del espacio permitido, y por lo mismo, serían menos propensos a cometer estúpidos errores. La enorme mano de Kuroro envolvió por completo la mano más pequeña de Kurapika, sosteniéndola firmemente. Incluso si Kurapika no sostenía la suya, sabía que no podía deshacerse de su agarre. El brazo de Kurapika se mantuvo rígido por un momento, como si se hubiese enfermado por haber tocado a Kuroro Lucifer, pero él forzó su brazo para que se relajara. En cualquier caso, no podía permitirse el ser distraído por un simple contacto físico cuando había bounty hunters tras ellos.

"Está bien." Kurapika asintió y le regreso el agarre de mano en respuesta, aunque renuentemente. Kuroro sacó su cuchillo Benz, mientras Kurapika tomó su espada. Doblaron ligeramente sus rodillas, tomando una posición de combate.

"Que comience el baile."

Limpió la sangre de su cara y cambio sus ropas ensangrentadas por limpias. Cuando termino, miró su alrededor. Había cadáveres desparramados por todas partes, sin mencionar la sangre y viseras. Se sentó sobre un tronco caído y se giro para observar a su inconsciente compañero.

Se había sorprendido de que Kurapika hubiese querido cooperar completamente en la batalla. No había esperado ese nivel de compatibilidad entre ellos, considerando el odio que el niño tenía hacia él. Lo que lo molesto, fue el hecho de que el chico no intentara matar a nadie, todo por su estúpido sentido de moralidad. Era un error de Kurapika, y al final, tuvo que pagar por eso.

Uno de los brutos, que el chico creía haber noqueado, se levanto y lo ataco. Kurapika apenas y esquivo el cuchillo, el filo no alcanzo su mejilla por menos de una pulgada y en cambio rompió su arete. Abrió la boca de sorpresa, perdiendo de forma momentánea su concentración, y el hombre aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacarlo, cortando el frente de su camiseta. Al siguiente segundo, el rostro de Kurapika se contorsiono en uno de pura ira y le dio una patada al plexo solar del hombre. El hombre se doblo, y sin piedad alguna, Kurapika golpeo con la culata de su espada la base de la cabeza del hombre. Kuroro escucho el crujido, y estaba seguro de que Kurapika había fracturado ese cráneo; haciendo del hombre su primer muerto, algo que comprobaría más tarde. Aparentemente el golpe de Kurapika había causado un severo derrame interno en su cabeza.

Mientras Kuroro enviaba a dos hombres más a conocer a su creador, noto que Kurapika se comportaba de forma extraña. Comenzó a balbucear, murmurar "mi aro", como un hombre loco, mientras apretaba su oreja desprovista del valorado colgante. Molesto por la falta de concentración de parte del chico, Kuroro empujo al chico hacia él y se giro para darle una mirada de advertencia, pero se sorprendió al ver puro terror en los ojos azules del chico.

"¿Qué ocu-"

De pronto, Kurapika colapso. Con sus reflejos, Kuroro logro agarrarlo con su brazo izquierdo y sostenerlo cerca de sí. No tenía idea del porque el kuruta se había desmayado. Estaba seguro de que el chico no tenía ningún rasguño, así que tacho la idea de que había sido envenenado de la lista. Mientras escucho los gritos de batalla por parte de los hunters restantes, emitió un 'tsk', decidiendo inspeccionar e interrogar al muchacho más tarde. Con su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo incómodamente al inconsciente kuruta, por su estomago, Kuroro termino con los otros hombres, con un limpio corte en cada una de sus gargantas. Se sorprendió al sentir el peso pluma de Kurapika sobre sus brazos.

Cuando se aseguro de que todos los hunters estuviesen muertos, dejo caer al chico sobre el tronco más cercano y lo reviso en busca de la causa que había provocado su desmayo. Reviso sus brazos, piernas y rostro, pero nada. Mientras se movía a revisar su cuello, se percato de que la camisa del chico había sido rota por un cuchillo y noto algo que supuestamente no debía estar allí. Una idea cruzo su cabeza, y el rostro de Kuroro palideció. Juro que realmente tenía un horrible karma. Allí, bajo la camisa rota de Kurapika, observo dos (aunque pequeños) montículos sobre su pecho.

Kurapika kuruta realmente era una chica.

Kuroro cubrió su boca son su mano izquierda, inquieto, su codo se apoyaba sobre sus muslos, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en un cierto kuruta inconsciente. Ahora sabía porque siempre sentía que había algo fuera de lugar cuando miraba al kuruta. Tenía el sentimiento de que el chico era más de lo que demostraba; y eso era, literalmente, cierto. Kuroro sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo observo con sus ojos, dudoso. Esto era lo que había querido decir Ishtar. Ella sabía que Kurapika era realmente una mujer; sin duda lo supo a través de su visión verdadera. Toco tentativamente los botones con su pulgar, preguntándose si debía o no llamarla. Después de todo, ahora lidiaba con una chica y necesitaba su concejo. Nunca había tratado con una mujer, mucho menos una adolecente. Sí interactuaba con algunas mujeres; Machi, Shizuku y Pakunoda, pero ellas eran casos diferentes. Kuroro Lucifer nunca había tocado a una mujer en su vida. Nunca se había interesado en ellas, exceptuando cuando mostraban potenciales anormales como luchadoras, y quizá, tan sólo allí, se interesaría en reclutarlas.

"No." Se susurró asimismo mientras regresaba su celular a su bolsillo. "Manejare esto por mi cuenta, primero veré como resultan las cosas. Si puedo manejar todo por mi cuenta, entonces, no habrá necesidad de llamarla." Se giro nuevamente para observar el aún inconsciente Kurapika.

"Realmente, eres un completo dolor de cabeza, siempre metiéndome en problemas. Primero matas a Uvo, luego me capturas y me dejas indefenso, con tu Judgment Chain. Entonces quedamos atorados de esta forma y ahora resulta que eres mujer." Reflexiono. Una sonrisa agracio su frío rostro.

_Realmente eres un chico interesante, Kurapika. Tan lleno de sorpresas, nunca me aburres,_ pensó entretenido.

Un suave gemido de Kurapika rompió el soliloquio de Kuroro, mientras ella se removía en sueños. Sus ojos se abrieron y miro el oscuro cielo. Lentamente giro su cabeza, observando sus alrededores. A medida que observaba los cadáveres ella se agarrotaba. Kurapika parpadeo dos veces, intentando recordar los eventos que habían ocurrido antes de que se hubiese desmayado.

"¿Despierta?" pregunto Kuroro con voz más neutra que nunca, ganando su atención.

Kurapika levanto su cabeza, mirando de pies a cabeza a Kuroro. Lo observo con ojos abiertos, su mirad de incredulidad era clara. Había dudas en su mirada. Kuroro miro directamente a sus ojos, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

"¿Lo descubriste?" le preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto, pretendiendo no tener idea, pero su sonrisa socarrona lo traiciono.

"¡No te hagas el estúpido!" le dijo e intento levantarse, pero se detuvo con un atorado suspiro, ya que sus 40 cm de distancia permitida, le impedía alejarse de Kuroro. Observando que su camisa estaba arruinada, la apretó con sus manos y bajo la vista.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Kurapika frunció el ceño para sí, se veía reticente a responder, pero Kuroro espero pacientemente. "Cinco años." Murmuro finalmente.

Kuroro levanto una ceja. Ella lo hizo justo después de la masacre de su clan; que intrépida decisión, para ser una niña de 13 años.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué crees?" repentinamente le pregunto, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban furiosamente en la oscuridad. "No tuve una mejor opción. Viajar sola como una niña es mucho mas desventajoso y peligroso que hacerlo como niño."

Todavía el viejo y fiero Kurapika que conocía. Al menos la personalidad no cambio con el cuerpo, pensó Kuroro, un poco aliviado. Ahora que el chico estaba despierto, la incertidumbre de su situación fue reemplazada por entretenida curiosidad.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Han pasado 5 largos años desde la última vez que viviste como mujer." Le pregunto, sin molestarse en esconder su curiosidad. Como si nada, la observo incluso más de cerca. Noto que las características femeninas de Kurapika se realzaron, ahora que el disfraz había sido quitado.

Kurapika apretó fuertemente su pecho. "Honestamente, no me siento como yo. Es… extraño." Admitió, un poco avergonzada. No tenía idea de porque le respondía a Kuroro, pero debía decirlo, de otra forma no se sentiría bien. Debía sacarlo de sí.

"Hm…" Kuroro respondió sin pensar, mientras continuaba observando su rostro. La alcanzo y movió su mentón, para que su cara girara hacia él. Se inclino más cerca, para observarla mejor. Impactada y sonrojada, Kurapika gruño y alzo una de sus manos.

¡BOFETADA!

"No me toques." Siseo, furiosa.

Realmente no había sido una poderosa cachetada, pero aún así la mejilla pálida de Kuroro se puso ligeramente roja. Rió divertido cuando noto algo.

"Tus mismos gestos ya están cambiando en los de una niña." Le dijo. "La ultima vez, me diste un puñetazo. Esta vez, me abofeteaste."

"Si prefieres puñetazos antes que cachetadas, por mi no hay problema." Kurapika levanto su puño, lista para golpearlo nuevamente, pero Kuroro levanto sus manos en un irrisorio gesto de rendición.

Kurapika le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de girarse y observar su regazo. Su rostro nuevamente se veía aproblemado y ella mordió su labio inferior. Tenía que descubrir la forma en que lidiaría con las cosas de ahora en adelante, ahora que era una niña de nuevo. Kuroro la miro con un renovado interés. Le sorprendía como la chica estaba dispuesta a pasar por tal prueba, el tener que sacrificar su propio genero para sobrevivir, de forma que pudiese rastrearlo-rastrearlos- y cazarlos, llevar a cabo su venganza por parte de sus camaradas caídos, soportar el adverso y duro Nen, el entrenamiento físico, el presionarse asimismo para alcanzar una prematura madures por el bien de su supervivencia. Su fuerza y determinación lo intrigaban.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" le pregunto de nuevo.

"No lo sé. El arete es único. No creo que pueda encontrar otro." Dijo suavemente, dándole voz a sus pensamientos.

"¿Todavía estas pensando en disfrazarte de chico?" le pregunto, más bien sorprendido.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que simplemente me rendiré y aceptare mi destino?" le dijo bruscamente, una vez más.

"Eres una chica por derecho. ¿Por qué negar tu verdadero yo? Solo vive como quien eres realmente. ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir, si vives como alguien más que no es tu verdadero yo?" la reto Kuroro, inconsciente de que estuviese diciendo los mismos puntos que le había dicho Ishtar a la chica. Kurapika se congelo y lo observo estúpidamente. Repentinamente, las palabras de Ishtar retumbaron en su cabeza.

_¿Estás segura? ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Por qué mentirte a ti misma?_

Kuroro estaba confuso, porque la chica parecía impresionada por sus palabras. Simplemente le estaba diciendo lo que creía. Quizá fuese un criminal; un asesino, un ladrón, pero simplemente era quien era. Se aceptaba completamente, abrazando su naturaleza. Se orgullecía de lo que hacía, porque reflejaba sus convicciones. Quería reírse por la ironía de la situación; él, un criminal, vivía una vida más 'honesta' que la chica; un Hunter, que cazaba criminales como él, y se estaba mintiendo asimisma. Hizo que una sonrisa burlesca apareciera en su rostro; podía usar esto para molestar a la kuruta.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo?" pregunto con molestia, Kurapika.

"Por nada." Encogió sus hombros y saco su ropa Fun Fun. "Saca algo para cambiarte." Le ordeno.

Kurapika rebusco entre el montón de ropa que tenían y pesco una camisa gris de mangas largas, y una camiseta blanca. Miro la camiseta blanca y mudamente saco un cuchillo y rajo la camiseta. Kuroro levanto una ceja por su comportamiento, pero no dijo nada y solo observo. Kurapika hizo una clase de improvisado vendaje con la camisa, el cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de para que lo iba utilizar. La chica no tenía ninguna herida física.

"Date vuelta." Dijo llanamente, "y no mires." Le advirtió, con un tono nervioso.

Obedientemente, Kuroro, se giro y cerro sus ojos. Kurapika miro su espalda de forma insegura. Ella también se volteo, con las espaldas hacia cada uno, se quito su camisa rota. Rápidamente, tomo el vendaje y lo ato firmemente alrededor de su pecho, atando sus pechos para brindarle mayor comodidad, ya que no tenía ningún sostén en el momento. Cuando lo enrollo, no pudo atar firmemente los extremos que se encontraban en su espalda. Intento varias veces, pero el nudo siempre terminaba quedando suelto. Kuroro sintió sus inquietantes movimientos y supo que tenía dificultades con algo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto sin pensarlo mayormente, pero estaba seguro de que la chica le diría 'metete en tus propios asuntos'.

"Metete en tus propios asuntos." Le dijo rudamente, Kurapika.

_¿Ves?_ Se rió mudamente para sí.

Mientras Kurapika luchaba con el nudo, Kuroro espero pacientemente hasta que ella declaro que había terminado, fuese lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo. Luego de uno minutos, finalmente dejo de moverse y pudo oír el sonido de la ropa mientras ella se la ponía rápidamente.

"Termine." Anuncio.

"Iremos a la ciudad más cercana, mañana." Dijo repentinamente Kuroro, a la vez que se daba vuelta.

"¿Huh?" Kurapika parpadeo una vez. ¿Por qué esa repentina decisión?

"Necesitaras comprar otro set de ropa. Y otras necesidades." Explico, comprendiendo la mirada perdida en el rostro del kuruta.

"No necesito mas ropa. Estoy bien con la que tengo." Protesto Kurapika. No quería gastar dinero innecesario, a pesar de los múltiples dígitos en su cuenta bancaria.

"Eres una chica ahora." Dijo Kuroro con un ligero ceño fruncido.

"¿Y? estoy bien con ropas de hombre. No es como si me vaya a morir por ocuparlas." Le dijo firmemente.

"Está bien. Haz como quieras." Kuroro se levanto con un ligero e infeliz ceño en su rostro. "Vamos."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Kurapika igualmente se levanto y despolvo sus pantalones. Kuroro le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Quieres dormir aquí? ¿Con los muertos?" dijo a la vez que señalaba los cadáveres.

"Vamos." Dijo rápidamente y marcho hacia delante. Kuroro la siguió de cerca, atrás de ella, con una juguetona sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Dije que no necesito más ropa!" estaba a punto de gritarle. Apretó sus dientes, extremadamente molesta, sus manos se pusieron sobre sus caderas, mientras tenía una competencia de miradas con Kuroro, frente a una tienda de ropa en medio de la calle. Algunas personas que pasaban los veían y pensaban que era una pareja que discutía. Algunos, incluso, tenían el descaro de reírse, lo que irritaba incluso aun mas a Kurapika.

"Eres un dolor de ojos cuando te pones la ropa de chico." Le replico. A Kuroro Lucifer le gustaba apreciar las obras de arte, y debía admitir que la kuruta se veía bastante bien, pero las ropas masculinas arruinaban todo. Luego de dos días de observación, en el instante en que pusieron un pie en la primera ciudad que encontraron, estaba determinado a conseguir ropas de mujer para ella, le gustara o no.

"No es de tu incumbencia." Contraataco ella.

"Lo es, porque estas viajando conmigo." Dijo de vuelta. "Y no acepto que te pasees a mi alrededor, con una imagen tan ridícula cuando estás conmigo."

Kurapika le frunció agresivamente el ceño. Kuroro lo había hecho sonar como si estuviesen 'juntos', y eso le hacía poner la piel de gallina. Tenía otra razón; era una persona práctica y la ropa de los chicos solía ser mucho más práctica que la de las chicas. Razono esto sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Estoy seguro de que encontraremos ropas practicas para niñas aquí." Dijo triunfalmente, porque significaba que entraban a la tienda, lo que a su vez significaba que una vez dentro la forzaría a comprar algo.

Kurapika se percato de su error y maldijo en silencio el juego de palabras de Kuroro. Kuroro la arrastro dentro de la tienda, haciéndole un favor la cadena, y ella tan sólo podía asentir, aunque a regañadientes. La dueña de la tienda los saludo cálidamente, pero la dejaron atrás sin decir una palabra e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la esquina de chicas. Kuroro, rápidamente, comenzó a buscar ropas y encontró unas prácticas que le asentarían a Kurapika. Reticente, Kurapika noto que las ropas que el hombre había elegido eran de buen gusto. Kuroro tenía un buen gusto para la ropa, mientras ella se veía como un nerd, permaneciendo simplemente de pie y tomando todas las ropas que Kuroro le tiraba. Entonces, él la arrastro hacia el mostrador y transfirió la ropa de sus brazos a la mesa.

"¿Crees que podamos cambiarlas por las ropas que tenemos aquí?" pregunto educadamente con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba las ropas de hombre de Kurapika, y las arrojaba sobre la mesa. La gerente femenina rápidamente fue flechada por su apuesta sonrisa y sonrojo. Kurapika hizo rodar sus ojos; ¿Por qué todas las mujeres debían ser flechadas por el bastardo? Kurapika le robo una mirada a Kuroro. Ciertamente, debía admitir que era apuesto; con su pelo hacia abajo y el vendaje cubriendo el tatuaje de su frente, mientras usaba el abrigo con la cruz invertida en su espalda y una camisa de cuello negro debajo.

"Sss-seguro. Déjame registrarlas primero. Deduciré el valor de estas ropas por sus boletas." La joven tartamudeo, nerviosa, e inspecciono las ropas. La mayoría estaba en buen estado, ya que Kurapika era un freak de la limpieza y pulcritud, siempre cuidando de sus ropas.

"Discúlpame, puedes ayudarme…" Kurapika se inclino y le susurro algo a la señorita. Asintió mientras Kurapika hablaba y entonces, se excuso y se metió en la bodega.

"Que-"

"Metete en tus asuntos." Rápidamente lo cortó Kurapika, rehusándose a mirarlo.

Kurapika se inclino hacia delante y descanso sus codos sobre el mostrador. Suspiro de cansancio y Kuroro noto aquello. Ellos si habían corrido por una colina para ahorrar tiempo, pero ¿de seguro no estaba exhausta por eso, no?

El gerente rápidamente regreso con un pequeño paquete en sus manos. Le entrego el paquete a Kurapika y le susurró algo a la vez que le cerraba un ojo a la chica. Kurapika apenas le dijo gracias y puso el paquete sobre el contador.

Kurapika pago por las ropas, de todas formas eran de ella. No quería tener ninguna clase de deuda con Kuroro. Una vez fuera, guardaron las prendas en el paño Fun Fun de Kuroro.

"Nunca mires esto." Le advirtió agudamente Kurapika, mientras ponía el paquete 'especial' en el paño Fun Fun. Kuroro levanto una ceja.

"¿Qué hay adentro?"

"Tan solo no mires." Insistió de forma cortante y sin decir nada más. Kuroro le frunció el ceño y de repente, la comprensión apareció en su cabeza.

"Oh." Dijo sin emoción alguna, pero en su interior se rió de su timidez. Por supuesto que sabía lo que había adentro.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y para cuando terminaron de comprar, el sol ya se encontraba bajo sobre el horizonte, pintando la pequeña ciudad con su glorioso tono escarlata. Al unisonó decidieron buscar un hospedaje para pasar la noche, aunque Kurapika se rehusaba a pasar el resto del día en un hospedaje. El prospecto de permanecer en una habitación, sin nada que hacer y con la cabeza de la araña, no era algo placentero en su opinión. Prefería estar afuera con él, haciendo alguna otra cosa, en vez de permanecer sentado en un incomodo silencio con su supuesto némesis. Cuando finalmente encontraron un hospedaje, Kurapika se detuvo antes de entrar al edificio.

"Espera. ¿Qué clase de historia vas a decir esta vez?" le pregunto con sospecha, al hombre mayor. El hombre le dio una maliciosa sonrisa, lo que la hizo retroceder.

"¿Qué clase de historia quieres?"

"No la de la hermana perdida. Es ridícula." Achico sus ojos. "Sólo di que somos compañeros de viaje."

"Si tú lo deseas." Kuroro de giro y continuo caminando. Kurapika lo miro con cautela. Algo no estaba bien, el hombre parecía estar maquinando algo. ¿Cómo podía haber acordado tan rápido con su idea? Algo no calzaba, pero no podía decir que era exactamente.

Una cosa era segura, tenía una muy mala premonición, un extraño sentimiento de que algo desagradable ocurriría esa noche. Levanto la vista para ver el nombre del hospedaje.

"¿El Pony Encabritado, huh?"

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce… mm…otro capítulo sip, Kurapika es chica… no es yaoi la historia… aunque personalmente, siempre eh creído que Kurapika es mujer… pero bueno… yo no soy el creador de los personajes… O.o… pero sé que algún día él lo va a decir… es cierto… él lo va a hacer._

**Violett:** mm, weno, supongo que ahora comprendes lo de esconder su yo? ¿no? Jejeje, es que en realidad el capitulo en si era algo confuso… XD… espero que este también se de tu agrado… nos leemos…. Tau tau….

PD: gracias por comentar. ^^


	6. Delirio

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__Yeah, este capítulo es una mezcla de comedia y tragedia (¿Quizás?). Heh… supongo que es bastante claro que el hermano de Kurapika es muy importante. Y no hay mucho que decir en cuanto a este capítulo, de otra forma les arruinaría la historia. Hehehe… anticipando el próximo capítulo, el que estará lleno de comedia, alrededor del hospedaje el Pony encabritado._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ estaban por continuar en su viaje, revisando el mundo en busca de una solución para su 'problema', pero los problemas simplemente debían ocurrir._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Finalmente se rebeló que Kurapika de hecho es, y ciertamente lo es, una chica. Por la forma en que estaban las cosas, las cosas estaban destinadas a ocurrir entre ellos. ¿Cómo se adaptaran a la nueva situación?_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: DELIRIO**_

"¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué clase de habitación desean?" una adolecente, tendría más o menos la edad de Kurapika, pelirroja y con su cabello tomado en una cola, los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, tan pronto como ellos entraron al hospedaje. Miro a Kuroro y se sonrojo ligeramente, al ver su apuesto rostro; lo que provoco que Kurapika rodase sus ojos, molesta. Sin embargo, cuando los observo más de cerca, parecía sorprendida y los miro, por tres largos segundos, antes de sonreírles abiertamente. Kurapika sintió mariposas en su estomago.

"Una pieza con dos camas." dijo inexpresivamente Kuroro. Su impasible rostro recorrió la sala del hospedaje.

"¿Dos camas?" la chica ahora sonaba confundida. Kurapika quería golpearse su cabeza. "Oh, está bien. Siéntanse como si estuviesen en casa, les arreglare su cuarto."

Se dio media vuelta y dando saltitos, fue hasta el mostrador, donde su padre estaba ocupado con un libro de visitas. Ahora Kurapika sabía porque el hospedaje se llamaba el Poni Encabritado; la hija era uno. Noto unas cuantas miradas curiosas, todas dirigidas hacia ellos, sin que su sonrisa abandonara los labios. Le susurró algo a su padre, lo que provoco que el hombre levantara la vista y los mirara, regañando levemente y enviándola a hacer su trabajo. Les robo nuevamente una mirada, antes de sacudir su cabeza y volver a poner su atención sobre el libro de clientes. Para ese entonces, a Kurapika ya le ardían las manos por ahorcar al hombre junto a ella. Siguió a Kuroro, mientras se acercaba al mostrador, a la vez que ella intentaba controlar su temperamento.

"Buenas noches. ¿Cuánto tiempo planean hospedarse?" los miro y sonrió cálidamente el hombre mayor.

"Buenas noches para usted también. Nos hospedaremos por una sola noche." Les respondió educadamente, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre miro detenidamente su rostro y se giro hacia Kurapika.

"¿Se encuentra bien la señorita? Se ve un poco pálida." Pregunto, preocupado.

"Mi compañera simplemente está agotada. Verá, acabamos de salir del bosque." Dijo fácilmente Kuroro, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su _cabeza_. Kurapika se agarroto cuando sintió su mano, pero el dueño no noto aquello.

"Oh, pobre niña. Si quieres, puedo hacer que mi hija te vaya a dejar la cena a tu cuarto. ¿Qué te parece eso?" ofreció amablemente el hombre mayor.

"Eso es muy amable de su parte. Muchas gracias, apreciaríamos aquello." Kuroro inclino su cabeza ligeramente, en un gesto agradecimiento, mientras Kurapika continuaba congelado, a pesar de que Kuroro había quitado su mano de los cabellos dorados.

"¡El cuarto está listo! Suban, los llevare a su cuarto." La chica de antes bajo la escalera y corrió hacia ellos. Kuroro se excuso del hombre, y siguió a la energética muchacha hacia el segundo piso. Mientras subían las escaleras, Kurapika miro fieramente a Kuroro, pero no permitió que sus ojos se pusiesen escarlatas. Kuroro todavía mostraba su máscara de indiferencia, y no dejaba ver nada de su alegría por la situación.

"Entren, entren. La ventana esta frente al bosque que se encuentra sobre la colina. El baño esta allí. Si necesitan algo, pueden llamarme. Mi nombre es Fino, por cierto." Se movió la muchacha y les presento su cuarto con un balbuceante discurso. Kurapika reviso el cuarto, cansadamente. Ella solo quería lanzarse a la cama y nunca volver a levantarse.

"¿Las camas se pueden mover?" pregunto Kuroro mientras observaba las camas joven se sonrojo y sus ojos se enancharon, ante la supuesta pregunta inocente. Kurapika la miro horrorizada.

"P, po-por supuesto que pueden." Tartamudeo, su rostro se sonrojaba salvajemente. "Pero podían haber pedido una habitación con una cama de dos plazas." Continuo Fino, mientras su mirada cambiaba hacia Kurapika. Kurapika se cubría el rostro con una mano, intentando no matar a la muchacha con la mirada, quien no tenía ni la más remota idea de la complejidad de la relación con el bastardo.

"No, incomodaría a mi acompañante. Tomaremos este cuarto, gracias." Kuroro le sonrió cálidamente a Fino. Y ella por poco y se desmaya del encanto. Afortunadamente, Kurapika no vio aquello.

"Yo, Y-di-¡disfruten su estadía!" se inclino profundamente Fino y salió arrancando del cuarto, su rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

El cuarto cayó en un profundo silencio, mientras Fino cerraba con un suave clic, la puerta. El silencio fue roto más tarde, por la suave risa de Kuroro.

"Y así resulta si utilizas la opción 'compañera'." dijo mientras observaba a la aún mortificada, chica kuruta. Kurapika en respuesta sostuvo bruscamente el frente de su abrigo.

"¡Sabias que pasaría esto!" le siseo vehementemente.

"Tú también deberías saberlo. ¿Se te olvido que ahora eres una chica?" Kuroro le sonrió burlescamente.

Los ojos de Kurapika se dilataron con aquella pregunta, la rabia siendo reemplazada por el vértigo. Cierto, el segundo en que se encontraba frente al hospedaje, antes de entrar, en su mente ella pensó que seguía siendo el Kurapika chico, así que había pensado que ser compañeros era mejor. Tener a una chica como compañera de viaje, era obvio que iba a levantar sospechas indeseadas por parte del dueño. Kurapika se congelo frente a su propia estupidez, mientras Kuroro rió nuevamente y tomo sus manos, para quitarlas de su abrigo. Justo entonces, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, la puerta se abrió.

"La cena esta aquí-¡Oh!" Fino ingreso con una bandeja con comida en sus manos, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando los vio. Desde su perspectiva, parecía que Kuroro sostenía cariñosamente las manos de la chica, dándole seguridad, ya que la chica se veía más pálida que antes; lo que en realidad era el resultado de que Fino entrara, mientras ellos se encontraban en tan comprometedora posición. Aún más, ella observo los anillos idénticos en sus dedos; el de Kuroro en el dedo del medio de su mano derecha, y el de Kurapika en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Nuevamente Fino se sonrojo de forma salvaje, Kurapika suspiro profundamente antes de apartar sus manos del agarre de Kuroro.

"Gracias. Puedes ponerla sobre aquella mesa." Kuroro se movió hacia la mesa.

"¡Ah! ¡S-sí!" rápidamente puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y se inclino como disculpa. "Lamento tanto haberlos interrumpido. Por favor, continúen."

Con eso, ella corrió fuera del cuarto y cerro, más fuerte que antes, la puerta. Pudieron escucharla bajar la escalera, emocionada. Kurapika se sentía realmente mareada y se dejo caer sobre el suelo, enterrando su rostro en sus piernas, con un profundo y largo suspiro. Kuroro la miro con mirada inquisidora.

"Vamos, cenemos."

"Estoy cansada, no tengo hambre." Dijo Kurapika, con voz ahogada.

"Pero aún así debes comer." Insistió Kuroro.

"No quiero comer." Respondió, tercamente.

"Bueno, si no vas a comer, yo voy a comer, así que levántate." Kuroro se acuclillo y la tomo de su codo, haciendo que se levantara. Con un grito Kurapika estuvo de pie, sorprendida por la fuerza que había utilizado el hombre para levantarla. Kuroro le frunció el ceño. "Realmente creo que deberías a comer más. Eres demasiado liviana."

"No es de tu incumbencia." Dijo de nuevo, un color rojo comenzaba a pintar sus pálidas mejillas. Kuroro suspiró.

"Mira, Kurapika. Viajamos juntos, pero no por gusto, así que no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo y energía cuidando a una chica enferma. ¿Comprendido?" le dijo de forma severa mientras veía directamente dentro de esos ojos azules con sus enormes ojos negros.

"No me enfermaré." Le contesto, reatándolo a que mirara sus ojos. Pasando por alto que era la segunda vez que Kuroro la llamaba por su nombre, desde que ella le había insistido que no la llamara por el nombre de su tribu.

"Lo harás si no comes." Dijo despectivamente y la arrastro por su codo hacia la mesa, sentándola frente a él. "Ahora, come."

Kurapika miró a Kuroro con mirada más molesta, lanzándole dagas con la mirada. ¿Por qué el hombre estaba siendo tan mamita? Ella era su enemigo, no debería importarle ni un poco. Aunque era cierto, que importunarían al otro si se enfermara uno de los dos. Ella misma no quería cuidarlo si él se enfermaba.

Miro su comida; el calor del arroz junto a su fragancia, hicieron que su boca se hiciese agua. De pronto escucho como su estomago gruñía de hambre. Reticentemente, cogió los servicios y puso un poco de comida en su boca. Mastico lentamente, mientras saboreaba la comida, olvidándose de su primera intención, no comer. Sus hombros de desplomaron, relajándose, y comenzó a comer de forma constante, aunque lentamente. Cuando Kuroro estuvo satisfecho y seguro de que se comería toda su comida, comenzó a comer la suya. Comieron en silencio y ambos terminaron de comer sin problemas.

"¿Quieres bañarte ahora?" le ofreció Kuroro, cuando vio que el sueño comenzaba a envolver a la cansada chica.

Kurapika, demasiado cansada para ser odiosa con él, asintió mudamente. Kuroro saco su paño Fun Fun, le entrego su pijama junto con su paquete 'especial' y caminaron hacia el baño. Mientras Kurapika se bañaba en su interior, él se sentó en el suelo a la vez que apoyaba su espalda contra el muro. Luego de un tiempo, la chica salió del baño ocupando su nuevo pijama, abrazando fuertemente su paquete. Sin intercambio alguno de palabras, Kuroro entro al baño, mientras Kurapika se sentó contra el muro. Intento secar su pelo húmedo con la toalla, pero pronto comenzó a bostezar y el sueño se apropio de ella. Uno o dos minutos de sueño no lastimarían a nadie.

Hasta el momento había estado bien. Al menos, todavía estaba en control de la situación. A pesar de que el kuruta hubiese regresado a su género original, todavía no hacia ningún alboroto por ello. Kuroro miro hacia arriba y dejo, que el agua caliente de la ducha, golpeara su rostro. No podía imaginarse cómo sería el resto de su viaje, con el kuruta siendo chica. Una cosa era segura, no podía dejar que aquellas noticas llegaran a oídos de sus camaradas. Ellos harían un embrollo de ello, provocándole otra jaqueca. Especialmente Nobunaga; oh, que pesadilla sería.

Cuando termino, se seco y puso su traje nocturno. Abrió la puerta y salió, solo para encontrar a Kurapika durmiendo, recostada contra el muro, la toalla aún envuelta en su cabello. El paquete se encontraba olvidado a su lado, sus piernas desparramadas sobre el piso de madera. Kuroro frunció el ceño ante su descuidada actitud y se agacho junto a ella. Aprovecho la oportunidad para estudiar el rostro de la chica, sin ganarse una mirada de odio por parte de ella.

Su piel era increíblemente lisa y suave, aunque era demasiado pálida. También noto que tenía largas pestañas, formando una gruesa y oscura cortina en sus parpados. Sus labios eran más bien delgados y pálidos, y se veía terriblemente cansada. Cuando dormía, sin ceños fruncidos y miradas de consternación, era bastante linda; incluso angelical. Kuroro golpeo suavemente su hombro, para despertarla, pero ella no se movió.

"Kurapika." La llamo suavemente, para que no se asustara. No obtuvo respuesta. "Kurapika." Esta vez, la llamo y golpeo suavemente. Aún no había respuesta.

Kuroro levanto una ceja. Era realmente anormal que la kuruta durmiese tan profundamente, normalmente el más leve rose de su parte la despertaba. La chica realmente estaba llena de sorpresas; en un momento era muy cautelosa y sospechosa de él, desconfiando de todo lo que hacía; y al siguiente, bajaba completamente su guardia, revelando la verdadera muchacha que era. Riéndose suavemente, entretenido, Kuroro deslizo una mano bajo sus rodillas y otra bajo sus hombros. Gentilmente, la levanto del suelo y camino hacia la cama, pretendiendo votarla allí, cuando un golpe la detuvo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dijo a la persona que entrara.

"Disculpen, estoy aquí pa-" Fino, por enésima vez en el día, se congelo en el lugar, mientras se detenía a media oración. Vio al hombre mayor cargando hacia la cama, como lo hacen los recién casados, a la muchacha dormida, ambos frescos luego de un baño. Se sonrojo profundamente y comenzó a tartamudear incoherentemente.

"Y-Yo-bandeja-" comenzó a buscar palabras, pero su lengua parecía traposa.

"Estas aquí para llevarte la bandeja." Dijo Kuroro por ella. Fino asintió enérgicamente. Sin perder el tiempo como un idiota, agarro la bandeja con los platos vacios y se precipito fuera de la habitación, sus pasos resonando en la escalera.

Kuroro negó con su cabeza, frente a las payasadas de la chica. Se veía como si hubiese visto algo escandaloso, pero de nuevo, si supiera el contexto de su relación, pero claro, debía ser más que escandaloso. Por lo menos para Kurapika. Se volteo y volvió a mirar a la chica dormida en sus brazos. Dormía plácidamente, como si el pequeño show de la hija del dueño no hubiese existido. Kuroro realmente se preguntaba como la muchacha era tan liviana. Casi no le tomaba esfuerzo el levantarla del suelo.

La dejo en la cama, pero noto que su pelo continuaba mojado. Hizo un 'tsk' ante su descuido, pero sin embargo la sentó contra la pared y comenzó a secar su pelo con la toalla. Si la dejaba dormir con el pelo mojado, al día siguiente despertaría con un dolor de cabeza o peor, se resfriaría. Honestamente, no quería que una chica enferma anduviera junto a él. Lo hizo lo más suave posible, para no despertar a la cansada muchacha. La chica, ni siquiera reacciono cuando sacudió su cabello para secarlo. Realmente se preguntaba cuan cansada estaba la chica; física y mentalmente. Debía estar realmente cansada, ya que era inconsciente de que tan renombrado némesis le secaba su pelo. Kuroro incluso sorbió por la nariz, entretenido. Imaginen cómo reaccionarían sus camaradas si veían a su Danchou hacer un gesto tan civilizado y humanitario. Nobunaga probablemente se desmayaría, botando burbujas por la boca.

Cuando termino; el pelo seguía húmedo, pero por lo menos no estaba mojado, lanzó la toalla hacia una silla cercana y recostó a la chica sobre su espalda. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha, sintiéndose inquieto. De alguna forma, Kurapika se veía muy cansado aquel día, mientras él no lo estaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que la chica tenía buena resistencia, así que no debería estar agotada. Su cara también se veía más pálida de lo normal.

Asiendo a un lado esas ideas, pensando que se estaba poniendo blando con ella, Kuroro junto las camas y se sentó sobre su cama. Todavía sin sueño, tomo su libro y comenzó a leer, mientras permanecía cerca de la muchacha, debido a el lazo.

Kurapika sentía que su cabeza giraba, todo su cuerpo ardía incómodamente, su estomago se revolvía de forma inquieta. Intento apartar esos sensaciones, pero no pudo. Sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella, como si la vigilara. Abriendo sus ojos, a pesar de que se sentían pesados, vio la borrosa figura de un hombre. Tenía un libro abierto en sus manos y lo leía. El hombre parecía haber notado que se había despertado, y dijo algo. No podía comprender lo que decía, así que no dijo nada en respuesta. Luego de unos segundos, el hombre se giro para observarla. Bajo su libro y se inclino sobre ella, puso su mano sobre su frente caliente y dijo nuevamente algo.

Su fría mano calmo su adolorida cabeza, y sintió que recordaba aquella mano. Grande y amable, recordaba al dueño de esa mano. Era hace tanto tiempo, su corazón dolía tanto que no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas fluyeran.

"A… aniki… (Significa hermano mayor en japonés)" trago aquella palabra. Repentinamente, el rostro del hombre se hizo visible, y una vez más veía el rostro de su hermano. Su cálida sonrisa alegraba su corazón, su mano sobre su frente. Su pelo; los mechones rubios, idénticos a los suyos, encuadraban su apuesto rostro. "Aniki, estas aquí…" agarro su mano.

"Kurapika, estoy muerto." Le susurró, su sonrisa se volvió triste.

"Pe-pero, estas aquí." Comenzó a asustarse. Ella atrapo su brazo firmemente, pero él se aparto de ella.

"No, Kurapika. Morí hace cinco años atrás." Dijo nuevamente, intentando quitar sus manos de su brazo. Comenzó a apartarse y el corazón de Kurapika se retorció de miedo, el mismo terror que la había golpeado hace cinco años atrás, cuando vio como ardía su villa y sus habitantes se transformaban en cadáveres sin ojos. El miedo de ser abandonada.

"¡No!" gritó, aferrando su brazo desesperadamente. "¡No, no te vayas! ¡No me abandones!" comenzó a llorar sin control alguno.

"Kurapika, no puedes hacer esto." Dijo nuevamente su hermano, sin embargo, esta vez no se hizo a un lado. "Debes ser fuerte."

"No… no me dejes… seré fuerte, lo prometo… así que no me abandones…" sollozo miserablemente. Su hermano la miro con ojos tristes, pero suavemente acaricio su cabeza con una mano.

"No te abandonare, Kurapika." Le susurro para darle seguridad.

"¿Lo prometes?" pregunto entre sollozos. Levanto la vista hacia su hermano, pero su visión se veía oscurecida por las lágrimas.

"Lo prometo." Asintió y continúo acariciando la cabeza de Kurapika. "Ahora, recuéstate y descansa."

Sintiéndose más segura con sus palabras y reconfortantes caricias, Kurapika asintió débilmente y le sonrió infantilmente. Aún sin soltar su mano, Kurapika se recostó y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Kuroro leía un libro cuando sintió débiles movimientos junto a él. Aun sin mirar, sabía que la chica se había despertado. Podía, literalmente, sentir como lo miraba.

"¿Despierta?" le pregunto fácilmente. Sin recibir ninguna respuesta mordaz de su parte, como era habitual, se giró y la miro inquisitivamente. Sólo entonces, se percato de que su rostro se había vuelto ligeramente roja. Bajando su libro, estiro una de sus manos, alcanzando su frente y la toco. Como sospechaba, tenía fiebre.

"Tienes fiebre." Se lo dijo con el tono de –te—lo—dije. Sabía que iba a pasar, ya que había notado como se veía más débil con el paso de los últimos días. Quería castigarla de inmediato, pero eso no le haría ningún bien. Y por como tenía de caliente la cabeza, no comprendía ni la mitad de lo que le decía. Entonces, de la nada surgió.

"A… Aniki…" susurró. Kuroro se congelo. La miro con enormes ojos. Los llorosos ojos de la chica se veían esperanzados. "Aniki, estas aquí…" le sostuvo firmemente su mano. Kuroro le frunció el ceño.

"Kurapika, tu hermano está muerto." Intento hacerla entrar en razón.

"Pe-pero, estas aquí…" respondió, sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de miedo. Kuroro levanto una de sus cejas. De alguna forma, ella comprendía lo que le decía, pero de alguna retorcida forma, creía que con quien hablaba, Kuroro, era su hermano.

"No, Kurapika. El murió hace cinco años." Razono nuevamente con ella. _Y probablemente fui yo quien lo mato_, agrego en su mente. Sintiéndose incomodo al mismo tiempo que molesto, Kuroro se aparto de ella, mientras intentaba zafar el agarre que tenia sobre él. Puro horror invadió los azules ojos de la chica, repentinamente, se sentó y abrazo su brazo. Él se agarroto con su contacto, pero ella comenzó a gritar, negando aquello y rogándole para que no la abandonara.

"No soy tu hermano. Estas alucinando debido a la fiebre." Le dijo con voz tensa, pero ella continuo rogándole para que no la abandonara, sus palabras ya no llegaban a sus oídos. Se aferraba a él como si se tratara de su propia vida, al mismo tiempo que sollozaba miserablemente, hundiéndose en una histeria. Dejo que llorara hasta que sus ojos no tuvieran lágrimas, esperando que cuando se cansara, se durmiese, dejándolo en paz.

"… seré fuerte, lo prometo… así que no me abandones…" rogó nuevamente, su voz quebrada por sus sollozos. Sujeto firmemente el brazo de Kuroro, temiendo que desapareciera o se evaporara en el aire.

Repentinamente, ella se veía como un muñeco roto ante los ojos de Kuroro. Tan débil y frágil, asechaba por el fantasma de su hermano. Sus temblorosos hombros no daban signos de su antigua fuerza, a la que silenciosa y secretamente habían aprobado. Se veía tan pequeña, aferrándose desesperadamente a él. Había querido apartarla, dejar que lidiara con sus problemas por su cuenta. El mismo, nunca tuvo una infancia bendecida, como los niños normales. Crecer en Ryuusei-gai nunca había contado como normal para la gente de Ryuusei-gai. Había pensado que no sería capaz de simpatizar con la chica, hacia que había decidido dejarla por su cuenta ya que no sería capaz de entregarla ninguna clase de consuelo. Pero luego de escuchar sus ruegos, su promesa de ser más fuerte, repentinamente Kuroro se percato de que, si bien parecía fuerte, había una gran cicatriz en su corazón, en su alma. Era una cicatriz que no podía ser sanada, que siempre la lastimaría a menos de que alguien la curara. Y era él quien había dejado esa cicatriz hace cinco años atrás.

Kuroro sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, para disolver tales ideas. No era propio de él pensar de esa forma. De cualquier forma, la muchacha parecía inquieta y no descansaría, a menos que el hiciese algo para calmarla.

"No te abandonare, Kurapika." Le susurro, intentando sonar lo más confortante posible; aunque creía haber fallado miserablemente.

"¿Lo prometes?" le pregunto entre sollozos.

"Lo prometo." Asintió y acaricio su cabeza. "Ahora, recuéstate y descansa."

Asintió débilmente y le dio una infantil sonrisa, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa. Aun cuando dormía profundamente, no soltaba el agarre sobre su mano. Kuroro la miro cuidadosamente, pero no intento extraer su mano de las suyas. Suspiro profundamente e inmediatamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su celular.

"_Cuando ocurra un cambio anormal en el muchacho, llámame inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?_"

Eso era lo que había dicho Ishtar. ¿Se refería a las reacciones de delirio? Kuroro cubrió su boca con su mano libre y pensó aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba, la energía de Kurapika había disminuido luego de que el aro fuera destruido y regresara a su forma original. Cuando corrieron por la colina para ahorrar tiempo, había notado que sus respiraciones eran más forzosas. Había creído que estaba perdiendo su toque porque se había transformado en chica, y por eso, la estamina que había retenido cundo todavía era hombre se había esfumado. Era muy probable que la causa de su fiebre y delirio fuera el efecto secundario de la destrucción del aro. Su Nen continuaba siendo el mismo que poseía cuando era un chico, pero el cambio físico por el que pasaba su cuerpo, quizá fuese mucho como para soportarlo, provocando finalmente que su cuerpo y mente repercutieran luego de dos días.

Miro nuevamente a la muchacha dormida. No, no podía llamar en estos momentos a Ishtar. No si podía evitarlo. Si realmente la fiebre se debía a la repentina liberación del disfraz, la fiebre pasaría cuando su mente y cuerpo hubiesen descansado lo suficiente. Si para mañana su fiebre aún no disminuía, entonces acudiría a la medicina. Si para mañana en la noche continuaba así, solo entonces llamaría a Ishtar.

Sintiéndose cansado por tener que manejar a una delirante e histérica muchacha, Kuroro decidió dormir. Se recostó sobre su cama y se giro para ver a la chica que dormía. Tímidamente toco su frente; la fiebre continuaba allí, pero de alguna forma Kurapika lograba dormir pacíficamente. Quito su mano y solo pudo desear que se mejorara pronto. No quería ser el enfermero de una muchacha delirante. Era un asesino, un ladrón, no un enfermero.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo despertó. Se sentó y lo primero que hizo fue revisar a Kurapika. Ella seguida durmiendo, sosteniendo su mano. Reviso su temperatura, pero para su decepción, continuaba afiebrada. La persona tras la puerta volvió a golpear y Kuroro le dijo a la persona que ingresara. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y una cabeza se asomo cuidadosamente. Fino los miro curiosamente; Kuroro todavía tenía su mano sobre su frente, y no levanto la vista.

"Em… mi mamá dice que el desayuno ya está listo." Dijo tímidamente.

"¿Puedes traerlo a aquí?" pregunto Kuroro, directamente, sus cejas fruncidas mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de mejorar rápidamente a la chica. Sería muy inconveniente que continuara afiebrada. Tampoco tenía deseos de contactar a Ishtar.

"Seguro. Pero, umm…" Fino miro a la dormida kuruta. "¿Es…¿Ella se encuentra bien?"

Kuroro levanto la vista y miro a Fino, quien trago saliva y se sonrojo. Incluso cuando recién se había levantado, Kuroro se veía terriblemente apuesto.

"Tiene fiebre." Dijo mientras observaba su reacción.

"¿Fiebre? Oh, no." Repentinamente Fino se volvió audaz e ingreso al cuarto, apresurándose rápidamente a la cama de Kurapika. Reviso su temperatura tocando sus mejillas, sorprendiéndose al sentir su piel caliente. "¡Está ardiendo! ¿Cuándo empezó la fiebre?"

"Anoche."

"¿Anoche?" exclamo. "¿Le pusiste compresas frías?"

"No." Admitió. De alguna forma, no había pensado en aquello.

"¿NO?" Fino se encontraba al borde de ponerse a gritar. "¡Así no funcionan las cosas! ¡Espera aquí!" se levanto y se lanzo hacia el baño. Kuroro escucho como la muchacha se movía en el baño, escucho el sonido del agua que caía sobre un recipiente, y en poco tiempo, Fino emergió del baño sosteniendo un balde de agua fría. Traía una péquela toalla y la sumergió en el agua, estrujo el exceso de agua y puso la toalla sobre la frente de Kurapika.

"Cuando la toalla se caliente, sumérjala en el agua fría y vuelva a ponérsela." Le ordeno, mientras Kuroro asentía silenciosamente.

"Traeré el desayuno a su cuarto." Se levanto y lo volvió a mirar. "¿Va a pasar el resto del día a su lado?"

"Sí." No era como si tuviera otra opción. El lazo lo unía a ella, así que mientras ella permaneciera en cama, el estaría en el cuarto. Aunque no se molesto en elaborar un poco más.

"Entonces también le traeré el almuerzo y la cena." Dijo nuevamente Fino. Había una mirada de admiración en su rostro; ella se había hecho una idea completamente errónea. Se retiro silenciosamente del cuarto, dejando a Kuroro con el afiebrado Kurapika. Ella solo regreso para entregarle el almuerzo y se marcho mudamente del cuarto. Sentía que debía respetar la devoción de Kuroro por Kurapika; un completo malentendido.

Fue alrededor de las nueve que Kurapika abrió los ojos nuevamente. Parpadeo dos veces, sus ojos hinchados ajustándose a la luz del cuarto. No tenía idea del porque sus ojos estaban hinchados, y del porque había una toalla húmeda en su frente. Miro hacia el lado y vio a Kuroro, sentado junto a ella y leyendo tranquilamente su libro, sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de horror al verse asimismo sosteniendo la mano de Kuroro.

"¿Despierta? ¿Eres tú nuevamente?" pregunto imperturbablemente, sin demostrar la dulzura que había (simulado) mostrado cuando se encontraba en su estado delirante.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Kurapika con voz rasposa, mientras soltaba el agarre sobre la mano de Kuroro, rápidamente, como si su mano estuviese infectada. Ignorando su rudeza, Kuroro se giro y la observo con unos curiosos ojos negros.

"¿No recuerdas?"

"¿Qué ocurrió mientras dormía? ¿Qué es esta compresa fría?" pregunto con irritación en su voz, mientras se sentaba y dejaba que la toalla húmeda cayese sobre su regazo.

Kuroro bajo su libro y dirigió una de sus manos hacia su frente, para tocar su frente. Su temperatura, milagrosamente, había vuelto a la normalidad, cuando todo lo que había hecho fue cambiar la toalla cuando se ponía tibia, y solo eran pasadas las nueve. Kurapika se estremeció cuando Kuroro había tocado, descaradamente, su frente; y no se olvido de lanzarle una mirada asesina, la que simplemente ignoro. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió su temperatura; era demasiado buena para ser real. Pero de nuevo, asumiendo que su fiebre había sido provocada por la repentina eliminación de su disfraz, tenía sentido que su fiebre disminuyese cuando descansara lo suficiente. Miro su rostro; continuaba sonrojado por la fiebre, pero sin duda se veía sano. Kurapika se aparto de su escrutinio.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Te molestaría decirme que ocurre?" demando Kurapika, infeliz de encontrarse perdida en aquella situación.

"Tuviste fiebre anoche." Dijo inexpresivamente. Hubo una suerte de pausa antes de que agregara, "Y deliraste."

"¿Fiebre? ¿Delirar? Yo-¿Dije algo extraño?" su rostro se volvió rojo.

"¿Extraño?" Kuroro sonrió socarronamente. Kurapika le frunció el ceño, con un ligero retorcijo en su estomago. Para ese entonces, podía decir que si el hombre comenzaba a sonreír de esa forma, era porque había algo maldadoso hacia ella.

"¿Sobre qué balbucee?" demando, preparándose para recibir una vergonzosa recopilación de sus balbuceos.

"No mucho. Alucinaste sobre tu hermano." Su rostro se volvió opaco y mordió su labio inferior.

"¿Y?"

"Le rogabas para que no te dejara sola." Dijo, mientras observaba muy de cerca sus reacciones.

"¿Hice alguna cosa?"

Kuroro levanto una ceja. _Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante y justo en el blanco_, pensó. Intento esconder lo más que pudo su feliz y socarrona sonrisa, quería ver su reacción.

"Abrazaste mi brazo."

"¿Hice qué?"

"Abrazaste mi brazo." Repitió, intentando no reírse de forma sonora. "Y no me soltaste la mano en toda la noche."

Kurapika se lanzo sobre la cama, como si se hubiera desmayado. Gruño sonoramente y cubrió su rostro con las manos, avergonzada. Su rostro se sonrojaba furiosamente, y escuchaba la risa de Kuroro.

"Estas mintiendo." Lo acuso.

"No, estoy diciendo la verdad." Se defendió tranquilamente.

"¡Nunca haría eso!"

"Me confundiste con tu hermano."

Eso dejo a la chica en un estado de silencio. Detuvo su negación, miro por entre sus dedos y vio a Kuroro que la observaba. Se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que ella apartara la vista.

"Lo siento." Murmuro, avergonzada de sí misma.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kuroro, sin comprender su repentina disculpa.

"Me enferme."

"No puede evitarse. Tu cuerpo se encuentra perturbado por tu repentino cambio, necesita ajustarse, al igual que tu mente." Se detuvo por un instante, antes de continuar. "Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

Kurapika lo observo desconcertadamente; sin comprender su repentina preocupación, sin embargo, puso sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón y cerraba sus ojos. Sentía que sus latidos eran mucho más tranquilos que antes; los últimos días, sus latidos habían sido más bien erráticos y se encontraba constantemente agitada. Ahora, se sentía extrañamente relajada y en paz.

"Estoy bien." Dijo finalmente, abriendo sus ojos, sólo para encontrar a Kuroro inclinándose sobre ella. La miro con curiosidad en sus enormes y desalmados ojos. "¿Qué?" le pregunto con nerviosismo.

"¿Quieres descansar un día más? O ¿quieres continuar hoy mismo con nuestro viaje?" le pregunto mientras se retiraba hacia su antigua posición.

Kurapika lo miro con confusión. Una vez más, frunció el ceño, ante la repentina preocupación por su bienestar. La perturbaba. "¿Por qué la repentina preocupación?"

Kuroro pensó en aquella pregunta. Ciertamente, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Hasta el momento ella había sido un dolor de cabeza. Estaba ese escurridizo sentimiento de que debía hacer algo por ella. ¿Se estaba sintiendo responsable? Después de todo, ella era claramente 9 años menor que él. Aún cuando estaba aproblemado en su interior se puso su máscara de indiferencia. Y se giro para mirar a Kurapika, quien seguía anticipando su respuesta.

"Por razones prácticas, no quiero andar con una chica media enferma siguiéndome." Dijo, sin rastro de emoción alguno.

"Ya veo." Respondió Kurapika, de alguna forma aliviada de que fuera realmente por una razón práctica. Si hubiese recibido una respuesta diferente a esa, no sabía como habría reaccionado. No quería que la cabeza de la araña comenzara a mostrar una genuina preocupación y amabilidad por ella. "Creo que aun quiero descansar."

"Adelante." Dijo Kuroro y regreso a su libro.

Kurapika cerró sus ojos e intento ignorar la presencia cercana de Kuroro. En poco tiempo, ella se vio envuelta en la agradable oscuridad de su sueño.

Débiles sonidos de los utensilios para comer sonaron en su mente adormecida. Escucho voces distantes, hablando en susurros, como si temieran despertarla. Una era una mujer, el otro era hombre. Estaba familiarizada con el hombre, su voz era profunda y agradable a sus oídos. Su voz era suave, pero aún así estaba controlada, como si estuviese actuando. Se percato de que pocas veces había captado ese tono en su voz, cuando hablaba con ella. Para su pesar, él siempre había sido honesto con ella, aunque se rehusara a decirle algunas cosas, nunca mentía. Simplemente no le decía. Cuando hablaba con ella sonaba más… genuino.

"…cuando despierte." Lo escucho decir.

Sus ojos se abrieron en respuesta a sus palabras. Lo primero que vio fue su espalda, ya que estaba sentado al borde de su cama. Una chica con un moño, la que reconocía como la hija del dueño del hospedaje, se encontraba frente a él, sosteniendo una bandeja con una mano y entregándole un plato de comida con la otra. Fino fue la primera en notar que estaba despierta y rápidamente imprimió una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oh! ¡Esta despierta!" chilló felizmente.

Kuroro se giro, sorprendido. Reviso rápidamente su temperatura con su mano, e inconscientemente, se sintió aliviado al sentir su temperatura normal. Al menos su condición ya era estable. Una vez más, Kurapika se congelo ante su contacto; su mano estaba fría.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto amablemente, la hija del dueño del hospedaje, a la vez que ponía sobre la cama la bandeja.

"Estoy bien." Respondió Kurapika, con voz ronca debido a la falta de humedad. La alegre muchacha se reclino hacia Kurapika, su rostro a pocas pulgadas de la de ella.

"Tu novio se mantuvo todo el tiempo a tu lado, cuidándote." Le susurro Fino a Kurapika, cerrándole juguetonamente un ojo. Kurapika quería hacer rodar sus ojos, pero se contuvo; eso sería grosero. Además, Fino, era una simple niña de pueblo.

"El no es mi novio." Le susurro de regreso, molesta por la falsa suposición.

"¿En serio?" Fino le susurro fieramente en respuesta, sin creer la negación de Kurapika.

"Honestamente, no es asunto tuyo." Dijo Kurapika de forma cortante. Dándole una dura mirada a la muchacha, haciendo que Fino retrocediera nerviosamente.

"Oh… y-yo tengo que irme. Disfruten su cena." Hizo una educada reverencia y rápidamente salió del cuarto, con su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Kurapika dejo salir un suspiro y se inclino hacia atrás, revisando distraídamente con su mirada el cielo sobre ella. Kuroro la miro con ojos curiosos. La chica kuruta generalmente era bastante educada con las otras personas.

"Eso no fue algo muy agradable." Comento a la vez que bajaba su plato de comida.

"Se anda metiendo en los asuntos de las demás personas." Razono Kurapika.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ella dijo que habías estado a mi lado todo el día, cuidándome. Sí, seguro, todo lo que hiciste fue ponerme un paño frío y continuar leyendo. Además, está el estúpido lazo. Por supuesto que no podías abandonarme, de ninguna forma." Dijo Kurapika, irritada.

"¿Qué más te dijo?"

Kurapika se giro para observarlo bruscamente. Ella había dejado adrede una pequeña parte de las palabras de Fino, porque quería evitar la vergüenza, pero de alguna forma, el molesto tipo lo sabía. Kuroro sabía que ella no estaría tan molesta si la chica hubiese dicho esas cosas triviales; debía haber algo más que la había molestado.

"Dijo que eras mi novio." Balbuceo, con un cierto sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

"Ah…" Kuroro se rió de sus palabras.

Kurapika le lanzo dagas con la mirada, pero se había dado vuelta, su espalda hacia ella. Mientras llegaba la noche, la sala se había vuelto oscura, la única luz provenía de la pequeña lámpara junto a sus camas. Kurapika observo la espalda de Kuroro. Llevaba tan solo una camisa completamente negra. Podía ver sus pesados hombros, fuertes e independientes. Sin embargo, ella también podía observar la soledad en ellos; una solitaria espalda. Repentinamente, la voz de Ishtar retumbo en su cabeza.

"_Yo lo crie, pero el muchacho no me llama madre. No creo que alguna vez lo haga… en cuanto a su pasado, su niñez, su historia, no tengo derecho a contártelo. Si quieres saber, pregúntaselo."_

Kurapika frunció el ceño. Como si fuese tan fácil preguntárselo. Pensaba que el hombre simplemente se volvería mudo y le daría la espalda, o simplemente cambiaria el tema. No era como si fuera un gran asunto para ella, simplemente sentía curiosidad… Kuroro Lucifer era un hombre misterioso, demasiado misterioso como para dejarlo estar. Se veía atraída a él; para su descontento. Las cosas eran contradictorias cuando se trataba de él. Era frío y calculador; capaz de matar sin pensárselo dos veces, sin culpas ni remordimientos. No sentía nada cuando mataba, como le había dicho cuando se lo había preguntado.

"¿No sientes nada cuando matas?" le había preguntado con repulsión, mientras veía el sangriento desorden; el resultado de la represalias de algunos bounty hunters que estaban tras la cabeza de Kuroro.

"Nada." Respondió sin mover una pestaña.

"¿No tienes corazón? ¿Cómo puedes acabar con una vida sin sentir nada?" le pregunto de forma burlona.

"Me preguntas lo mismo que tu pequeño amigo." Le dijo con una divertida sonrisa. Se refería a Gon, pero por supuesto, Kurapika no tenía idea de a quién se refería. "Porque no me preocupan. No son nada para mí, por lo que no tengo problemas en asesinarlos. ¿Satisfecha?"

Sin notarlo, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, brillando suavemente en la oscura habitación. Estaba molesta por su respuesta tan indiferente. Era demasiado frío, demasiado inhumano. No podía relacionarse con él, pero justamente por eso quería saber el porqué. ¿Por qué se había transformado en lo que era? Tenía una figura materna, así que ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por haber crecido en Ryuusei-gai se había transformado automáticamente en un asesino tan frío y sin sentimientos?

"Kurapika."

Parpadeo, sorprendida, y se giro para percatarse de que Kuroro la observaba, su expresión era ininteligible. Parecía fruncir el ceño, pero era demasiado oscuro como para saberlo a ciencia cierta. Sus ojos volvieron a su normal tono azul. Sus ojos encontraron a los negros. Se veía como si quisiera preguntar algo, decidiendo no hacerlo. Le paso un plato de comida.

"Tu cena." Dijo sencillamente y se giro para comer su propia comida.

Sin decir una palabra, la muchacha se sentó y comenzó a comer silenciosamente. Si volvía a rehusarse a comer, Kuroro simplemente la sermonearía de nuevo, y ya tenía bastante de eso. Lo que no sabía era que Kuroro, de forma deliberada, no menciono el hecho de que su lazo una vez más se había expandido. Lo había intentado comprobar mientras ella dormía, y para su sorpresa, se había expandido unos 60 cm. Había pensado que si se lo mencionaba, la rubia pensaría que se estaba ablandando, por consecuencia volvería a alejarse del él, una vez más. No quería que el lazo se volviese a encoger, era demasiado incomodo.

¿O simplemente se sentía cómodo de tenerla cerca?

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce… mm… mucho tiempo sin traducir, con el frío que cala mis huesos, espero que les guste el capítulo, porque de veras que esta helado para traducir… TT-TT no siento mis dedos… ni mis manos… por eso puede que haya unas cuantas (bastantes) faltas ortográficas, desde ya disculpas por eso, espero que les guste este capítulo, prometo subir otro en cuanto pueda traducir… muchas gracias por pasarse y leer esta traducción, y a las personas que comentan un millón de gracias… bye_


	7. Problema Doble

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **_

_Como prometí, un montón de comedia en este capítulo. ¿Aunque es un poco feo terminar el capitulo con ese angst? De todas formas, sentí que era momento de poner a esos dos niños en la historia. "Eso es porque tiene pequeños senos." Pfff, lo siento pero esa es la impresión que tengo de una Kurapika mujer. Lo lamento si alguien no está de acuerdo. Pero de nuevo, es solo cosa de perspectiva ¿no? _

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ Una vez, Kuroro sintió curiosidad por sus cadenas de Nen y le pregunto sobre aquello. Incluso le dijo que si no hacia algo al respecto, tendría problemas en batallas futuras. Demasiado cierto para ser real, sus predicciones se volvieron reales. En momento de adversidad, ambos recuerdan pequeños fragmentos de sus pasados._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ A pocos días que se revelase que Kurapika era realmente una chica, sufrió una alta fiebre además de un desastroso delirio. De alguna forma, Kuroro logro controlarla, a pesar de que tuvo que ser testigo de su lado frágil. Justo cuando decidieron reanudar su viaje tenían que suceder cosas terribles._

_**CAPITULO 7: Problema Doble.**_

Tan sólo era medio día cuando abandonaron la ciudad y la cadena de desgracias comenzaban.

Atravesaban el frondoso bosque de las colinas que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo, ambos guardándose todo para sí. Kurapika reflexionaba sobre el hecho de haber confundido a Kuroro Lucifer, de entre todas las personas, por su hermano mayor. Si hubiese sido Leorio lo hubiese comprendido. Después de todo, ese hombre incorregible ya era como su hermano mayor, desde el examen Hunter que habían tomado hace un año. Oh, el examen Hunter. Como extrañaba esa maravillosa época. Extrañaba a sus amigos. No se había contactado con ninguno de ellos desde que Killua y Gon se encontraban en el juego Greed Island. Simplemente era lamentable que hubiese tenido botar su celular cuando abandono las ruinas, donde encontró al genio Hassammunin. Sabía que el teléfono tenía un sistema de rastreo instalado en el, de forma que Nostrad pudiese rastrearla en el caso de que se pusiese en su contra, o algo por el estilo.

Ahora se encontraba completamente aislada del mundo que conocía.

Kuroro, por otro lado, no pensaba en ningún problema en particular. Había terminado de pensar la noche anterior, antes de partir del hospedaje el Pony Encabritado. Había pensado en cómo sus acciones podían cambiar tan drásticamente el mundo de alguien. Había observado a la chica kuruta. Había imaginado que hubiese ocurrido; si no hubiese asesinado a la tribu kuruta, si Kurapika no hubiese sido kuruta, si… y otros 'y si'. Si todos estos 'y si' eran ciertos, no se encontraría atorado en esta situación con la chica en estos momentos, no se encontraría viajando por todo el mundo, buscando desesperadamente alguna mítica y elusiva criatura para disolver el hechizo, no hubiese visto a Ishtar, y no hubiese aprendido y visto cosas durante su travesía con esa chica. Hablando de pros y contra, incluso _él_, el cerebro del Genei Ryodan, ya no podía determinar si la situación era beneficiosa o desventajosa para él y su banda. Él era, después de todo, alguien que valoraba el conocimiento.

Repentinamente, algo zumbo. Ambos, Kuroro y Kurapika, salieron de sus pensamientos y miraron su alrededor en alerta. El zumbido parecía cercano e inmóvil. Luego de unos segundos, solo Kuroro se percato de que el zumbido había provenido de su bolsillo. Buscando en sus bolsillos, saco el pequeño paño Fun Fun que tenía. Vibraba ligeramente, como cuando un celular recibía llamadas. Confundido, lo miro con el ceño fruncido; al igual que Kurapika. Y de la nada, una brillante luz salió del paño y antes de que pudiesen preparar, la ropa exploto.

Las ropas volaron y se desparramaron a su alrededor, como si fueran confeti lanzados en una fiesta. Kuroro puso la cara de alguien que había sido electrocutado suavemente, mientras Kurapika observaba de forma inceremoniosa la escena. Desafortunadamente para ellos, el suelo sobre el que se encontraban no había estado completamente seco. Algunas ropas cayeron sobre posas de lodo, otras colgaban en las ramas más bajas de los arboles que los rodeaban, una encontró su lugar sobre la cabeza de Kurapika, otra sobre el hombro de Kuroro.

"¿Qué estas pasando?" demando, luego de observar por tres largos segundos la escandalosa escena que se presentaba ante ella.

"Parece que él ha muerto." Respondió fríamente Kuroro, mientras miraba la palma de su mano; donde el paño Fun Fun había estado hace pocos segundos.

"¿Él? ¿Quién acaba de morir?" los ojos de Kurapika se enancharon.

"Ese tipo Injuu, el que tenía esta técnica originalmente. La regla de mi habilidad es que cuando el dueño de la técnica muere, también lo hace la habilidad que robe." Se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho de que alguien acabase de morir no le afectase en lo más mínimo.

Kurapika frunció el ceño ante su explicación. Si Kuroro había logrado robar la habilidad de un Injuu, solo podía significar que los Injuu no eran tan fuertes como los padrinos decían. Bueno, ella había visto como Uvogin había pulverizado a tres de ellos como si fuesen gelatina.

"Pero lo que es más importante, ¿Qué vamos hacer con respecto a esto?" inquirió Kuroro, a la vez que se agachaba y recogía una camisa teñida de café por el lodo. Kurapika suspiro.

"Supongo que debemos regresar al pueblo, comprar unas mochilas y limpiar estas ropas…" dijo Kurapika mientras comenzaba a recolectar las ropas.

"Pareciera que esa es la mejor alternativa." Kuroro se encogió nuevamente de hombros y comenzó a recolectar las ropas de igual manera.

"Bienv- ¡Oh! ¡Hola!"

Chilló Fino al ver al dúo entrar al hospedaje, pero su rostro alegre se transformo en uno de confusión, cuando vio la pila de ropas sobre sus brazos; algunas limpias y la mayoría sucias. La cabeza de Kurapika era apenas visible sobre la montaña de ropas que llevaba. Podía apostar que parecían payasos. Fino parpadeo varias veces, intentando digerir la situación. Nunca habían tenido huéspedes como ellos.

"Uh…" comenzó Kurapika, insegura de cómo debía explicar la situación. "Necesitamos limpiar nuestras ropas. Nuestras maletas se rompieron."

"Y necesitaremos conseguir unas nuevas, así que si no te molesta, ¿puedes ayudarnos a limpiar nuestras ropas mientras compramos unas maletas?" agrego Kuroro.

"Oh, por supuesto. Vamos, los llevare a la zona de lavandería." _Pero eso es raro, no los vi traer ninguna clase de equipaje consigo la última vez,_ pensó. _Oh, bueno…_

Así que fino los llevo hasta la zona de lavandería. Le pidió a su madre que lavara todas las ropas. Cuando la dama violas manchas de lodo casi se desmayo. "¿Qué han estado haciendo para haber dejado estas ropas así sucias?" dijo casi gritando, pero se calmo cuando Kurapika le explico pacientemente la situación. Luego de eso, Kuroro y Kurapika, abandonaron el hospedaje para buscar alguna clase de maletas o mochilas.

Cuando regresaron ya era de noche. Fino los recibió y guio hacia el cuarto que les había preparado. Les pregunto sobre que les había tomado tanto tiempo en conseguir dos mochilas. Ninguno de los dos respondió, ya que ambos sabían que la razón se debía a que eran demasiados quisquillosos en su 'búsqueda'. Discutían sobre los diseños, precios y otras cosas por el estilo.

"Bien, entonces los veré mañana por la mañana. Llámenme si necesitan algo, ¿sí?" les dijo educadamente y estaba por marcharse cuando repentinamente una mano sujeto su codo.

"Uh…" Kurapika la miro de forma inquieta. Fino le dio una mirada de nerviosismo y curiosidad. La última vez, Kurapika le había dicho cruelmente que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, ya que había insistido en que Kuroro era el novio el Kurapika. Se sentía incomoda con Kurapika, al mismo tiempo que la intrigaba.

"Sólo quiero decir que lo siento… fui cruel la ultima vez…" Kurapika agacho su cabeza, disculpándose. Mientras Kuroro simplemente la observaba, con diversión dibujada en su rostro.

"Oh… Oooh, esa vez." Repentinamente, Fino rió felizmente. Kurapika alzo la vista y la miro con ojos incrédulos.

"Está bien, eso también fue mi culpa después de todo. Mi madre también me ha dicho que no me meta en los asuntos de los demás. Yo también lo lamento." Tomo la mano de Kurapika y la apretó cálidamente. "Así que, ¿amigas?"

Kurapika fue tomada completamente por sorpresa por su respuesta. Bueno, había esperado el perdón de ella, ya que lucía como una niña inocente, así como Gon, ¿pero esto? No había esperando que la hija del dueño del hospedaje le pidiese ser su amiga. Kuroro alzo una ceja, y se vio aún más divertido por la situación. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y continúo observando.

"¿Amigas?" Kurapika repitió las palabras de Fino.

De alguna forma, oírlo de alguien que había sido extraña para ella hace un par de días la hacía sentí incomoda. Kurapika no confiaba fácilmente en las personas. Gon era especial; le intrigo desde el primer momento que tuvo contacto con él. Leorio tuvo una gran pelea con ella la primera vez que lo vio, y aprendieron a aceptarse el uno al otro gracias a la interferencia de Gon. Le tomo mucho más confiar en Killua, ya que el había sido diferente desde el comienzo. Sólo porque Gon parecía confiar demasiado en el, Kurapika aprendió a aceptarlo. ¿Pero esta niña de pueblo? ¿Le pedía ser su amiga de tal forma?

"¿No quieres serlo?" sí Fino fuese un gato o un conejo, hubiese tenido sus orejas caídas de decepción.

"No, ¡No! Digo…" Kurapika sacudió su cabeza. "Yo… supongo que está bien." Sí, ser amiga de una chica pueblerina no le haría ningún daño, ¿no?

"¡Genial ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kurapika." Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y tú?" le pregunto a Kuroro, quien se encontraba cerca de Kurapika (ya no tenía otra opción ¿no?)

Kurapika volteo su cabeza y observo con una mirada curiosa a Kuroro. Kuroro siempre había tenido cuidado de no revelar su identidad, como la cabeza del Genei Ryodan. Si era innecesario no revelaría fácilmente su nombre.

"Kuroro." Respondió de forma inmediata, dándole una encantadora sonrisa a la muchacha; la que casi la derrite. Kurapika parecía un poco impresionado por su rápida respuesta. "Es un placer conocerte, Fino."

Fino se sonrojo en extremo. No creía que un huésped de una noche recordará su nombre. Luego de que la chica saliera de su cuarto y corriera por el pasillo, como siempre lo hacía, Kurapika se giro hacia Kuroro y le dio una mirada de sospecha.

"¿Qué?" pregunto, con las cejas alzadas.

"Intentas aprovecharte de ella, ¿No? Hacerte su conocido y luego conseguir fácilmente su ayuda." Lo acuso.

"Hmm…" sonrió, o más bien era una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. "De cierta forma, sí. Pero ser su amigo no le hará daño, ¿no? Es una mutua simbiosis, ¿Así que porque no?"

Por supuesto que Kuroro tenía razón. Viendo que no podía argumentar contra él, Kurapika permaneció en silencio, guardándose su rostro. Además, se estaba cansando de discutir constantemente con él. Todo lo que hizo fue rodar sus ojos y balbucear "Como sea."

Tenía uno de esos raros y afables sueños reponedores, cuando fue despertado por unos suaves susurros en medio de la noche. Un poco adormecido, intento escuchar con claridad los susurros, para ver si era algo dañino o no. Si no era nada, volvería a dormir y se olvidaría de aquello.

"…Deja que nuestros ardientes ojos escarlatas sean testigos…" entonces escucho que la ultima oración era dicha por un particular 'alguien'.

Kuroro abrió sus ojos. Pensó en eso por un momento, antes de decidir finalmente, girarse sigilosamente y darle un rápido vistazo a la chica. Sí, una particular muchacha que compartía el cuarto con él, con su cama unida a la suya para formar una cama de dos plazas. Dicha muchacha se encontraba sentada, con su espalda hacia él. Estaba de cara a la ventana y parecía encontrarse en una pose de oración. Repitió la oración que estaba diciendo y esta vez, Kuroro pudo oírla claramente.

"Sol en el cielo,

Arboles sobre el suelo…

Nuestros cuerpos son de la tierra,

Nuestras almas provienen desde los cielos.

El sol y la luna rejuvenecen nuestros cuerpos,

Envía nuestros cuerpos a los vientos que soplan sobre las llanuras.

Da gracias a los dioses que se encuentran en los cielos por la tierra de los kuruta.

Deja que nuestro espíritu viva en eterno vigor y protección.

Deseo ser capaz de compartir la alegría con mi pueblo.

Ofrecer homenaje al pueblo kuruta,

Deja que nuestros ardientes ojos escarlatas sean testigo…"

Supo de inmediato que era una especie de oración kuruta. Kuroro Lucifer no era una persona religiosa; muy lejano a ser eso. Era alguien que solo creía en sí y en las convicciones que mantenía firmemente. Rezar era algo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera una vez en su vida. Decidió dejar a la chica consigo misma y sus oraciones, Kuroro cerró sus ojos y regreso a su sueño sin sueños. Si la chica necesitaba una clase de consolación y creía que podía obtenerla de sus oraciones, entonces no era su problema.

Se encontraban separando sus ropas en la mañana. Temprano por la mañana Fino y su madre habían llevado sus ropas limpias y secas a su cuarto. Habían decidido que cada uno llevaría su propia ropa. Para evitar cualquier conflicto en el futuro. Fino les ayudo a doblar sus ropas, separando graciosa y amablemente el paquete especial de Kurapika dentro de otro paquete.

La mayoría del tiempo los miraba de cerca, con anhelo en su mirada. Kurapika comenzaba a incomodarse con sus miradas, mientras a Kuroro parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Finalmente, Kurapika decidió preguntar.

"¿Fino? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"¿Hm? No." Replico de forma inocente.

"¿Entonces porque nos miras?"

"Porque creo que la leyenda del hilo rojo es muy romántica."

"¿Huh?" Kurapika frunció el ceño, confundida. Esta vez, el comentario de la hija del dueño acaparo incluso la atención de Kuroro. "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Hay una luz roja que los une a los dos, justo como el hilo rojo del destino. Nunca lo había visto, pero ahora que lo veo, creo que es realmente romántico." Se explico y su rostro comenzó a verse como si se encontrara en un sueño.

"¿Luz roja?" Kurapika levanto sus cejas. Al comienzo estaba confundida sobre que estaba hablando la chica, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se volteo para mirar a Kuroro; y el hombre igualmente la estaba observando. Compartían el mismo pensamiento. El aura del genio que los unía, ciertamente era roja.

"Fino, ¿puedes ver el Nen?" pregunto de forma insegura a la chica.

"¿Nen? ¿Qué es eso?" la chica inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, completamente despistada. "De hecho, tengo un sentido espiritual bastante agudo. Algunas veces puedo ver fantasmas y la mayoría del tiempo puedo ver el aura de las personas." Dijo orgullosamente.

"Así que… ¿Qué es esa legenda del hilo rojo?" finalmente pregunto Kuroro, curioso.

"Es solo un mito que dice que si dos personas están destinadas a ser amantes, existirá un hilo rojo, invisible, que los unirá desde sus dedos meñiques." Explico Fino mientras les señalaba sus dedos, con una sonrisa grande y significativa.

"¿Y lo crees?" dijo Kurapika, al tiempo que sonaba horrorizada.

"Si realmente es invisible ¿Cómo pueden saber que es realmente rojo?" Kuroro rió divertido, no dándole mayor importancia.

"Bueno, ¿Quién sabe?" Fino encogió sus hombros, más bien decepcionada por la falta de una reacción adecuada a su comentario. Entonces se levanto y excuso del cuarto, ya que no había nada en que pudiese ayudarlos por el momento. Repentinamente, una maliciosa idea se cruzo en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Se giro y les dio una mirada definitiva.

"Pero de nuevo, viendo a ustedes dos, las personas no pueden evitar creerlo, ¿O no?"

Habiendo dicho eso, huyó corriendo y riendo, ya que hubo un furioso rugido de indignación proveniente de una cierta rubia.

"¡FINO!"

Al mismo tiempo, un particular pelinegro comenzó a reír. "¿El hilo rojo del destino, eh? Eso es interesante." Reflexiono.

Kurapika lo miro con su mirada de di-otra-palabra-sobre-eso-y-te-estrangulare-hasta-la-muerte. Kuroro la miro de cerca, todavía queriendo burlarse de ella. Aparentemente, noto el leve sonrojo del rostro de la chica.

"Ahora sé porque el genio escogió de forma tan apropiada el rojo."

"¡Para esta tontera!" le grito.

Entonces Kurapika comenzó a sujetar su ropa violentamente y lanzarla dentro de su mochila, resoplando. Kuroro se tomo su dulce tiempo arreglando sus ropas en su mochila, deleitándose con la molestia de Kurapika.

"Si hay algo…" la escucho balbucear. "…por lo que estemos unidos es por la venganza que jure con sangre, frente a las tumbas de mi gente…"

Kuroro frunció el ceño al escuchar su comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia y continuo arreglando y guardando sus ropas. Siendo honesto, se estaba cansando de la eterna repetición de la chica sobre su juramento de vengar su tribu y su auto proclamado odio hacia él. Sabía que tenía muchos enemigos, considerando su profesión, pero tener a uno viajando con él, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Quizás debería hacer algo al respecto; de alguna forma, en algún momento en el futuro.

Hacía dos días que se habían ido del pequeño hospedaje de Fino, cada uno con sus respectivos equipajes sobre su espalda. Caminaban en silencio por el bosque, como siempre, cuando repentinamente Kurapika sintió una punzada de dolor en su estomago. Sintió como si su interior hubiese sido apuñalado por delgadas agujas. Sorprendentemente, toco su estomago tímidamente con una mano, sin detenerse. Lo miro brevemente, pero el dolor se había esfumado tan pronto como había llegado. Descartando el dolor continúo avanzando.

Los próximos tres días, continuo teniendo los dolores ocasionales en su abdomen, el dolor se hacía peor y más prolongado. Y comenzó a perturbase, pero no le dijo nada de esto a Kuroro. No había manera en este mundo de que ella le dijera al hombre mayor que estaba sufriendo de dolores estomacales, ¿no? Pero cuando el dolor alcanzo su máximo punto, no pudo soportarlo. Kurapika dejo de caminar y se arrodillo, su mochila olvidada en alguna parte del suelo, su mano descansaba sobre su estomago y su rostro se contorsiono, mientras intentaba contener el dolor.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto brevemente Kuroro, al notar que la chica se había detenido.

Kurapika observo su alrededor y noto un río cercano.

"Puedo… ¿Puedo ir a ese río por un momento…?" pregunto débilmente, sin importarle que sonara como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso.

Kuroro frunció el ceño, confundido por su extraña actitud. La miro de cerca, intentando ver lo que pasaba con ella. Finalmente asintió, conviniendo silenciosamente y ambos avanzaron hacia el río. Él espero detrás de unos arbustos, al borde del río, mientras Kurapika hacia lo que necesitase hacer en el río.

Kurapika tomo con sus manos el agua y la salpico sobre su rostro. Podía sentir el frío sudor que la mojaba y como su rostro comenzaba a palidecer. El dolor la estaba torturando y no tenía la mas mínima idea desde donde provenía. Estaba segura de no haber comido nada extraño, así que no podía ser comida envenenada. Se sentó en el pasto de la orilla, intentando pensar en que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior, cuando sintió que sus pantalones se humedecían.

Maldiciendo mudamente, se pudo de pie mientras pensaba que se había sentado sobre pasto mojado, pero cuando vio manchas de sangre sobre el suelo donde había estado sentada hace pocos segundos, Kurapika se congelo. De pronto, sabía lo que ocurría con su cuerpo y definitivamente, no era bueno, ABSOLUTAMENTE nada bueno. Había comenzado a asustarse por las circunstancias en la que se encontraba, cuando el dolor la golpeo violentamente, empeorando la situación. Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, sosteniendo su estomago.

Los arbustos tras ella se agitaron y Kuroro emergió de ellos, pensado que algo le había ocurrido, decidió revisar la situación. Cuando la encontró en el suelo, hecha una pelota y gruñendo de dolor, se acuclillo frente a ella y le frunció el ceño, confundido.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto, sin comprender su dolor.

"Yo… Uh…" incluso hablar le costaba. "El Pony Encabritado…"

"¿Qué?" Kuroro pensó que había malentendido sus palabras. ¿Qué tenía que ver el hospedaje con ella en estos momentos?

"Llévame… allí…" sujeto su brazo, cosa que él nunca anticipo que haría. La chica odiaba cualquier clase de contacto con él. "_¡Rápido!"_ enfatizo.

Kurapika lo hizo sonar como si su vida dependiese de eso, y Kuroro, quien no percibía las circunstancias en las que ella se encontraba, solo podía cumplir sus deseos. Viendo que ella no podía ponerse de pie debido al dolor, Kuroro tuvo que cogerla en sus brazos y apresurarse al lugar. Sin embargo, no había olvidado sus mochilas.

Justo cuando entraron al pueblo, en menos de un día (de hecho solo horas), son Kurapika en brazos de Kuroro, milagrosamente había sido Fino quien los había visto cuando hacían su camino hacia el hospedaje. Ella creía que Kurapika estaba nuevamente enferma (La última vez que habían permanecido en el hospedaje, ella había sufrido de fiebre). Cuando Kurapika sostuvo su mano y le susurró "periodo", su rostro se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que blanqueo. Fino los arrastro; o más precisamente a Kuroro hacía el hospedaje, y cuando llegaron a un cuarto que ella había escogido por azar, le pidió a Kuroro que las dejara solas.

Kuroro, quien no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, se le fue dicho que se apartara del camino. Él, felizmente obedeció y espero fuera del baño. Antes, Fino había arrastrado y encerrado a Kurapika con ella en el baño. Pronto, el dueño de la posada entro a la habitación con un rostro confundido y le pregunto que era todo ese ajetreo.

"Yo tampoco tengo la mas mínima idea." Le dijo honestamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, Fino salió del baño con Kurapika inclinándose sobre ella. A los ojos de Kuroro ella se veía más débil que nunca. Era como si algo le estuviera quitando su vida. Fino le ayudo a recostarse en la cama y sostuvo sus manos a la vez que le decía palabras de consuelo. Luego de un tiempo, Kurapika pareció calmarse, Fino se levanto y le lanzo una mirada reaseguradora a Kuroro; quien no sabía el porqué de aquello. Entonces se excuso y abandono el cuarto, sin decirle que ocurría.

Kuroro se giro hacia Kurapika, quien había vuelto a hacerse una pelota. Y se mantuvo cerca del borde de la cama, mirándola con curiosidad.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto finalmente.

"¿Fino, no te lo dijo?" pregunto mientras lo miraba de forma cansada, sonrojada.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Simplemente se fue, sin decir una palabra. ¿Qué ocurre?" no le agradaba el prospecto de no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Kurapika gruño de dolor y vergüenza. Había deseado que Fino le evitase la humillación de tener que explicarle a Kuroro Lucifer, entre todas las personas, que se estaba transformando físicamente en una mujer madura. Apretó la almohada e inhalo, como si intentase prepararse para lo que se le venía, embarazoso o no.

"Sólo… quiero morir…" murmuro de forma baja.

"¿Por qué?" _ Ahora, esto es interesante,_ pensó Kuroro mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Tengo mi periodo."

Kuroro la miro confundido, sin comprender lo que quería decir con 'periodo'. Kurapika hizo rodar sus ojos, exasperado.

"¡Periodo menstrual!" siseo y aparto la vista, demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo.

"Ah…" entonces recordó. Machi había mencionado algo como eso cuando estaba con un humor muy, pero muy malo. Él sobre escucho su conversación con las otras chicas, sobre la maldición mensual del periodo menstrual, pero como no le llamaba la atención ese tema no le prestó importancia.

Repentinamente Kurapika gruño de dolor y enterró su cabeza en la almohada. Curvando su cuerpo en una pelota aún más apretada. Kuroro le frunció el ceño.

"¿Es realmente tan doloroso?"

"Como dije… quiero morir…" respondió Kurapika con una voz débil, como si realmente estuviese muriendo. "Te maldigo a ti y a todos los hombres… por no sufrir como lo hacemos nosotras…"

"Bueno, es una lástima." Kuroro le sonrió de forma burlesca y encogió los hombros. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras Kurapika le lanzaba una mirada de odio, pero rápidamente fue sobrellevado por el dolor de su abdomen.

"Urk…"

Kuroro la miro con una mezcla de diversión y lastima. Cuando las chicas de su banda tenían el periodo, nunca parecían sufrir tanto como lo hacía Kurapika. Solo sus humores se volvían amargos, y eso era todo. Pero realmente, la chica kuruta se veía tan lastimera en estos momentos, doblándose y gimiendo de dolor, como si estuviese siendo asesinada desde adentro. Quizás, así era como se sentía, si es que era necesaria una descripción.

"Es por eso…" dijo repentinamente Kurapika.

"¿Hm?"

"Es por eso que no quería viajar como chica… estoy es demasiado problemático…." Balbuceo.

_Problemático para mi también,_ pensó amargamente Kuroro. Como Kurapika como chica, había demasiadas consideraciones que debían hacer durante su viaje. Alojarse en posadas y hoteles, bañarse y ahora esto. A veces había, en secreto, deseado que Kurapika no hubiese vuelto a ser la chica que originalmente era.

"Y es por eso, que yo también te voy a hacer sufrir…" agrego con malicia.

Kuroro no había comprendido lo que quería decir con esas palabras. Pensó que simplemente estaba balbuceando incoherentemente, mientras intentaba soportar el dolor. Oh, chico, como se equivocaba. El humor de Kurapika se volvía extremadamente amargo cuando tenía su periodo, y el siempre era el blanco de si amargura. Lo trataba fríamente, groseramente y de cualquier forma negativa. Fino había expresado su simpatía por el cuándo se marcharon de la posada; ya que Kurapika continuaba con su mal humor y se estaba desquitando con Kuroro. Ella, sin embargo, le agradeció a la hija del dueño del hospedaje por ayudarla y suplir sus 'necesidades'.

Y de esa forma continuaron su viaje, solo que ahora Kuroro debía estar preparado cuando Kurapika estuviera por tener su periodo mensual, y debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso cuando tenía su periodo menstrual. Debía prepararse para los venideros días de tormentas.

"Ne, Killua. ¿Qué quieres ordenar?"

"Hng… no sé. No hay nada interesante aquí. ¡Ni siquiera tienen postre de helados con frutas!" dijo Killua, mientras revisaba perezosamente el menú.

"Bueno, este es un pueblo muy pequeño. Creo que realmente no tienen mucho que ofrecer."

"Hmm… entonces, ¿Qué vas a ordenar, Gon?"Pregunto el chico albino, mientras sus ojos seguían pegados en el menú.

"Kurapika."

"¿Qué?" killua inmediatamente dejo de leer el menú y miro a Gon. "Gon, se que lo extrañas, pero el menú no tiene ningún plato con el nombre 'Kurapika'. De todas formas, vistes las noticias. Esta muerto…" Killua aparto la vista. Podía sentir la bilis en su boca cuando dijo aquello. Habían quedado devastados cuando vieron las noticias. ¿Acaso Gon estaba teniendo un mal tiempo olvidando a su amigo muerto?

"No. Ese es Kurapika, ¿No?" dijo Gon, a la vez que se enderezaba y su mirada quedaba fija en una dirección.

"¿Hn? ¿Dónde?" Killua se giro para observar si Kurapika realmente estaba o no allí. Creyó que Gon solo estaba viendo su fantasma, pero por Dios, estaba equivocado.

"Si sigo o no en contacto con mis amigos no es de tu incumbencia." Dijo Kurapika, exasperada. ¿Por qué el hombre debía meterse siempre en sus asuntos? Ni siquiera le concernía.

"Bueno, solo me lo preguntaba. ¿Es porque no quieres involucrarlos en esto?" le pregunto casualmente mientras bajaba la escalera luego de Kurapika, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mochila sobre su espalda.

"Como dije, ¡No es de tu incumbencia!" se dio media vuelta y le lanzo dagas con la mirada. "¿Y porque estas tan curioso con ese asunto?"

"Porque…" Kuroro miro por sobre la cabeza de Kurapika. "Los veo venir hacia acá."

"¡KURAPIKAA!"

_Oh no._ Kurapika contuvo el aliento y se congelo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio pelo negro y blanco al final de la escalera. Gon la miro lleno de alegría, mientras Killua frunció el ceño cuando los vio. Gon llamo nuevamente su nombre, chillando, pero Killua rápidamente agarro el brazo de su mejor amigo. El chico con cabellos de púas se giro y le lanzo a Killua una confusa mirada y una mueca.

"¡Espera, Gon! ¡Mira más arriba!" Killua le gesticulo con un movimiento de cabeza. Gon obedientemente se dio media vuelta y observo a lo que se refería Killua.

"¡Kuroro Lucifer!" grito, sus ojos enanchándose de incredulidad.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, niños." Se dirigió casualmente hacia ellos, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" demando Killua a la vez que asumían su pose de combate.

"Lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, no es de tu incumbencia." Respondió vagamente, pero miro brevemente a Kurapika, quien parecía haber olvidado como respirar.

"Y Kurapika, ¿Qué estás haciendo con él? ¿Creía que querías asesinarlo para vengar a tu pueblo?" pregunto Gon, con una mirada suplicante. "¡Y creía que habías sido asesinado!" ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Kurapika abrió su boca sin que saliese nada de ella, su cuerpo se tenso cuando el muchacho le recordó su juramento de vengar a su clan.

"Gon, esa no es Kurapika. Es una chica." Dijo Killua, pero sus ojos jamás abandonaron a Kuroro.

A pesar de que Kuroro mantenía su máscara de frialdad, en su interior reía feliz y burlonamente. Kurapika, por otro lado, rezaba vehementemente porque Killua convenciera a otro chico de que no era el Kurapika que conocían.

"¿En serio?" pregunto inocentemente Gon a Killua, con enormes ojos.

"Mira allí. Ella definitivamente es mujer. Kurapika es hombre, ¿Recuerdas? Lo hemos visto en su camiseta de entrenamiento durante el examen Hunter y el, definitivamente, tenía el pecho plano." Le dijo Killua.

"Pero ese también tiene el pecho plano."

"Eso es porque tiene pequeños senos."

A pesar de su deseo porque ellos pensaran que no era el Kurapika que conocían, la declaración de Killua se había sentido como si su corazón hubiese sido apuñalado y fileteado. Kuroro incluso soltó un bufido de diversión y le tomo todo su ser el no reírse fuertemente.

"Entonces…" Gon se giro y la miro una vez más. "¿Ella es una araña?"

Los ojos de Kurapika se enancharon, mientras Kuroro levanto una ceja. _Problemas_, pensó.

"Tal vez." Killua se encogió de hombros.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para hervir en cólera.

"¡NUNCA ME UNIRE A LA ARAÑA!" gritó y sus ojos se volvieron escarlata.

Su rabia tomo por sorpresa a los niños, y los ocupantes del hostal miraron en su dirección con una mezcla de molestia y shock. Cuando regreso a sus sentidos, Kurapika abrió la boca y la cubrió con su mano, mientras sus ojos rápidamente volvieron a su color azul oceánico. A la vez que su cara palidecía, los chicos quedaban boquiabiertos.

"¿Realmente eres Kurapika?" pregunto curiosamente Killua. Se giro hacia Kuroro, quien todavía sonreía divertido. "¿Es realmente nuestro Kurapika?"

"Bueno…" se encogió de hombros.

"Kurapika, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Fino con preocupación en su voz cuando se les acerco. No tenía ni idea de que acababa de responder la pregunta de Killua.

"Fino, todo está bien. Puedes volver a tu trabajo." Le dijo calmadamente Kuroro. No quería que ella se enterara de forma innecesaria sobre sus circunstancias.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque hace solo un rato…" Fino miro a Kurapika con duda en sus ojos.

"Está bien. Pero necesitaremos utilizar el cuarto por un poco más. ¿No tienes problemas con eso?" volvió a preguntar Kuroro, esta vez el ya se encontraba a medio camino de comenzar a subir las escalera y su mano ya sujetaba el congelado codo de Kurapika.

"C-creo que no hay problema… le diré a papá…" balbuceo antes de alejarse de mala gana.

Mientras Fino abandonaba la escena, Kuroro se giro hacia los chicos y les gesticulo que lo siguieran. Entonces arrastro por el codo, a la todavía congelada Kurapika. Gon y Killua intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, peor aún así siguieron a la cabeza del Genei Ryodan hacia el segundo piso y hacia un cuarto que había sido previamente utilizado pro Kurapika y Kuroro. Kuroro dejo caer a Kurapika sobre la silla más próxima. Para ese entonces continuaba ensimismada.

"Te sugiero que les digas sobre nuestras circunstancias." Dijo Kuroro con voz plana, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyaba en una pierna.

"¿Qué circunstancia? No entiendo. Kurapika supuestamente debe ser un chico." Dijo Killua, con un profundo ceño.

"Supuestamente." Kuroro hizo hincapié en la palabra mientras veía a Killua con afilados ojos.

"¿Kurapika?" Gon se acerco tímidamente hacia Kurapika. Tenía una confusa mirada en su rostro.

La chica inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Apretó los brazos de la silla y cerró sus ojos. Repitió el inhalar y exhalar hasta que su corazón se tranquilizo, y finalmente soltó sus temblorosas manos. Tomo un profundo respiro antes de levantar la vista y mirar el rostro de Gon, con una mirada mucho más tranquila en su pálido y gris rostro.

"Sí, Gon. Soy Kurapika y soy una chica." Dijo, su voz era casi un susurró.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto con voz triste.

"Soy originalmente una chica. Lo siento, pero los eh estado engañando todo este tiempo." Sacudió tristemente su cabeza y los miro a los ojos. "El sello que me disfrazaba se ha roto."

"Bien, eso es una cosa que explicaste y comprendo aquello. No me molesta." Dijo Killua, su voz firme a la vez que nerviosa. "Pero dime, Kurapika, ¿Por qué de todas las personas andas con ese tipo?" pregunto a la vez que señalaba acusatoriamente a Kuroro.

"Supuestamente son enemigos." Asintió vigorosamente Gon.

"Y seguimos siendo enemigos. Es sólo que…" repentinamente, Kurapika se sintió realmente cansado. No quería explicarles toda la situación.

"Yo les explicaré." Se ofreció Kuroro, a la vez que daba un paso al frente. Kurapika lo miro con evidente sorpresa en su cansado rostro, pero no dijo nada para detenerlo. De hecho, estaba agradecida de que se hubiese ofrecido generosamente para quitarle ese peso.

"No confió en ti." Dijo Killua mientras retrocedía un paso, todavía cauteloso con el hombre de pelo negro.

"Bueno, si les miento, ella protestará, ¿No?" le sonrió burlonamente, lo que inquieto a Killua.

Así que, sin molestarse en revisar si creían o no su historia, Kuroro les conto sobre su encuentro con el genio Hassamunnin y las condiciones que había puesto sobre ellos dos. También les mostro el aura roja que los ataba. Durante toda la sesión, Kurapika no dijo absolutamente nada, solo miraba el suelo. Gon miro a Kuroro directamente a los ojos cuando les conto la historia, mientras que Killua miraba de vez en cuando a Kurapika, con un ceño constante sobre su frente.

"Ya veo…" murmuro Gon cuando Kuroro termino.

"Te juzgue mal, Kurapika. Pensé que deseabas vengar tu tribu, incluso si tu vida estaba en juego." Dijo Killua, desaprobando a Kurapika, quien aún no decía nada.

Kurapika no dijo nada. Killua contuvo su respiración, exasperado y cuando estaba por salir del cuarto, escucho el susurró de Kurapika.

"…le dije a Leorio esto: mi dignidad no significa nada en comparación al sufrimiento que sufrieron mis pares."

"¡Precisamente!" se giro y la miro enojadamente. "Precisamente por eso, ¡Deberías haber tomado su vida en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad!"

"¡Killua! ¡Ella también moriría!" protesto Gon.

"¡Ella juro tomar venganza, incluso si le costaba su VIDA!" para ese entonces Killua se encontraba a punto de gritar.

"Tienes razón." Asintió Kurapika, su voz estaba recuperando su fuerza. "Jure aquello. Sin embargo, ¿Cuál es el punto de asesinar a este hombre, cuando los otros andan por allí?" miró a Killua, retándolo a que se atreviera a argumentarle.

"Y cuál es el punto… ¿Si al final mi tribu realmente se extingue por mi culpa?"

Killua sostuvo su aliento, sorprendido. Gon hizo lo mismo, pero miro a Kurapika y Killua en anticipación. No sabía que decir. Diablos, ni siquiera seguía lo que estaban argumentando. Kuroro, por otro lado, era un mero observador de la situación. Si debía decir algo, tenía que decir que Kurapika estaba ganando la batalla.

"¡Ceh!" killua escupió y salió de la habitación.

"¡Killua!" lo llamo Gon, pero miro a Kurapika con una expresión dividida.

"Ve con él, Gon." Asintió Kurapika y le sonrió, a pesar de que Gon sabía que si sonrisa estaba llena de tristeza.

Reluctantemente, Gon salió tras el enojado Killua, dejándolos solos en el cuarto. El silencio lleno la habitación. Kuroro miro la puerta por la que los dos niños habían desaparecido, y luego miro a la triste muchacha sentada junto a él.

"¿Estás bien con eso?"

"Está bien… además, no quiero que se vean envueltos en este desastre." Dijo con una pequeña voz, sus ojos pegados al suelo.

"Ya veo. Si eso es lo que quieres." Aparto la vista y miro por la ventana. Se aproximaba la noche. Deberían continuar su viaje. "¿Vamos?"

"…sí." Kurapika se levanto y siguió mudamente a Kuroro.

Siendo francos, realmente no quería ir. No estaba con el humor para viajar a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, no quería ser vista como una niña llorona, especialmente no por _ este_ hombre. Sería fuerte, como se lo había prometido hace mucho tiempo a su hermano. Permanecería fuerte, sin importar que, incluso si sus amigos la abandonaban…

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce… no sé si esto está bien, pero creo que en este momento de insanidad, donde mi único testigo es la luz de la lámpara quisiera desnudar mi verdad… en estos momentos estoy ebria, pero no tan solo del licor y de cigarro, estoy ebria de ti, estoy enlodada por tu cariño y amor, aunque este no esté destinado a mí, soy un velero roto por la oscuridad de tu ausencia y el dolor de tu espera… el de tu rechazo… solo esperaba poder decirte a ti estas palabras de cariño, o quizá de amargura? Quién sabe, solo el destino es alguien capaz de juzgar… se que nunca leerás esto, porque eres un mundo tan diferente al mío, que ni siquiera sabrás que te escribo a ti, ser indiferente, que a esta hora incierta golpeas con el rechazo de mi ternura, el de mi cariño y anhelo… se que tu no me amas ,y que amas a otra, pero poco o nada me importa… se que la quieres y la adoras, después de todo es imposible no querer y amar a una persona tan amable y afable como lo es ella… solo te pido que no me abandones, al menos no como lo haces ahora… solo me dejas alternativa de darme la vuelta y escapar, aislarme de todo lo que conozco… alejarme de aquello que llamo amigos… y solo por ti.. Porque sé que no quieres que este contigo, ni ahora ni nunca, se que te molesta mi presencia y hasta te da asco… pero si los dos sabemos esto… porque es necesario que sea yo quien me aparte…. Acaso no podemos volver a l inicio, quizás… te estoy juzgando mal... Porque solo soy una niña incapaz de articularte lo que me pasa… incapaz de decirte hasta donde llegan mis límites… pero si es necesario perderlos… está bien, porque todos son mejor que yo…_

_Disculpen por escribir esto aquí, necesitaba desahogarme y siendo francas con los lectores, no puedo estar más ebria de dolor y de alcohol que hoy… si bien lamento los fallos de ortográficas, no los de esta confesión porque por lo menos el mundo sabrá, aunque quizá de forma pragmática lo que dije… perdonen nuevamente…lo siento, realmente lo siento pero necesitaba desahogar esto… y disfruten el próximo capítulo…_

… _lamento que la traductora este en estado etílico… y no se permita hablar con el indicado como debería ser, por miedo a su respuesta y por miedo a un rechazo aun mayor… =) lo siento… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	8. Un Toque Del Pasado

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **_

_Sé que los dos son un poco OCC, ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Solo quería soltar su pasado de a poquito, especialmente el de Kuroro. Honestamente, este capítulo fue particularmente inspirado por una escena en Blade of the Immortal manga (diciendo la verdad, siento como si hubiese cometido plagio.) aunque Kuroro todo el tiempo parece fuerte, deben haber momentos en los que sea débil, ¿cierto? Es solo que no se lo demuestra a nadie más. Y Kurapika tiene que tener suerte (¿O mala suerte?) eso hay que verlo. Y ya que en el manga se enfatiza que Kurapika es alguien de una alta moral , pensé que no soportaría ver a alguien muriendo frente a ella y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Bueno, quizá me equivoco porque hablamos de Kuroro aquí. Lo sé, así que no torturen por un trabajo penca._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ Shalnark arriba con la medicina prometida y funciona de las mil maravillas. Y cuando Kuroro se está mejorando, tienen una pequeña conversación. Y Kurapika es sorprendido por Kuroro._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Luego de una serie de problemas, finalmente pueden continuar su viaje. Pero la mala suerte siempre los sigue y nuevamente se vieron involucrados en más problemas. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que en medio de sus problemas recordarían un fragmento del pasado?_

_**GRAN NOTA de la autora: **__Lamento la discrepancia con la historia en el capítulo anterior, ya que el Injuu que era el dueño original del paño Fun Fun supuestamente fue asesinado en el capítulo anterior. Verán, el capitulo anterior fue agregado a último minuto, por capricho… así que… sip. Dicho de forma clara, se me olvido re-editar este capítulo…_

_**CAPITULO 8: Un Toque Del Pasado.**_

"¿Qué le paso a tu cadena?"

Kurapika dejo de lado lo que hacía y se giro para mirar a Kuroro con ojos desconcertados, pidiendo que se expresara mejor. Ella lavaba las manchas de sangre sobre sus ropas; nuevamente se habían encontrado con bounty hunters que iban tras la cabeza de Kuroro. Para su molestia, las ropas del último se mantenían limpia se inmaculadas.

"¿Por qué no usaste las cadenas que usaste contra mí en Yorkshin?" aclaró.

"Oh." Dejo salir y continúo refregando sus ropas. "No puedo. Hay condiciones en ella. Ya deberías saber esto."

"¿Qué tan solo puedes utilizarlos en los miembros del Genei Ryodan porque sino morirás?"

"Sí." Respondió de forma constante. Se puso de pie y quito las hojas secas de su pantalón, Kuroro también se levanto.

Desde el incidente en el Pony Encabritado, donde había sufrido de fiebre y delirios, de alguna forma Kurapika se había vuelto menos conflictivo con él, a pesar de que continuaba manteniendo distancia. Kuroro seguía siendo quien era, introvertido y distante, pero comenzó a ser más cálido y a conversar más con ella. Normalmente le preguntaba por curiosidad, y a veces, de forma frecuente, sus preguntas ganarían miradas de advertencia; aunque sin el carmesí.

"¿Por qué no cambias las condiciones? Se está volviendo un problema en combate. No puedes pelear con toda tu fuerza."

Kurapika resopló suavemente. Por supuesto que sabía aquello. No era como si fuera una ignorante o algo por el estilo, pero eso no era algo fácil de hacer. Su corazón estaba envuelto por la cadena del juicio, y no podía removerla cuando quisiera. Alguien debía hacerlo por ella. Le dijo esto con un tono indiferente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

"Hmm…" Kuroro cubrió su boca con su mano, mientras caminaban lado a lado por el bosque. "Si la cadena del juicio es removida, las cadenas también desaparecerán. Pero puedes crear una nueva condición y un nuevo compromiso ¿no?"

"Cierto. Pero sinceramente, aun cuando logrará remover la cadena del juicio, no tengo idea de cuál serían las nuevas condiciones. Al menos, una que le entregue a mis cadenas la misma fuerza que poseen ahora." Dijo Kurapika.

Para ella, capturar al Genei Ryodan era la meta de su vida. Estaba dispuesta a dejar todo de lado para cumplirlo; no tenía otra razón para que sus cadenas tuviesen aquella fuerza, sólo la búsqueda de su vendetta. Sus ojos se achicaron al pensar esto y nuevamente se vio aproblemada. Aun cuando había jurado exterminar las arañas para vengar a su pueblo, allí se encontraba, caminando por el bosque junto al _lider_ de la araña, _muy cerca_ de él (no era como su pudiese evitarlo). Kurapika bajo su mirada y sin pensar, comenzó a jugar con el anillo de su dedo índice. Anteriormente, nunca le prestaba atención, pero últimamente, siempre tenía la oportunidad de observar el anillo y contemplaba sus detalles, tanto que terminaron grabándose en su memoria.

El anillo era simple. Era de plata y en la mitad tenía una piedra aguamarina. Ishtar le había entregado adrede el que poseía la piedra aguamarina, porque combinaba con sus ojos, eso había dicho. Alrededor del anillo había unos sutiles escritos en lengua antigua; la de aquellos tiempos en que no existían libros, por lo que el conocimiento se había perdido para siempre. Cuando Kurapika refregaba la superficie del anillo, podía sentir la suavidad y la lisura, perfectamente moldeada por el creador. Podía sentir la sutil aura que emanaba el anillo, pero eso era todo. Ishtar le había dicho que la piedra cambiaria del color si detectaba algún ser mágico en su proximidad, pero hasta el momento nada había pasado.

Kuroro observo a Kurapika por el rabillo del ojo. La chica de alguna forma se había acallado, deteniendo sus palabras duras. Cada vez que hablaba con él, siempre había irritación en su voz, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo solo para hablar con él. Estos días, notablemente luego de los incidentes en el hostal, le hablaba con lo que quizás podía llamar voz normal. Kuroro también noto su nuevo hábito de jugar con el anillo, como si intentara distraerse de pensamientos oscuros. Miró su anillo; era idéntico al de Kurapika, exceptuando la piedra, la suya era un ónix.

_Sin importar cuánto quiera negarlo, el tiene razón. No puedo continuar así. Necesito hacer algo con mis cadenas de Nen. Hasta el momento, los hunters que han estado tras nosotros han sido pequeños peces, pero si vienen hunters y usuarios de Nen más poderosos… no quiero depender de él. Necesito ser independiente y para eso debo ser capaz de protegerme por mi misma sin la necesidad de que él me proteja…_ pensó profundamente Kurapika. Frunció el ceño con amargura. _Y parece que no vamos a acabar con este asunto de forma rápida._

"Prepárate." Le dijo repentinamente Kuroro, con voz suave.

Kurapika se estremeció cuando escucho su voz tan cerca de su oído y le agradeció a dios que no se _sonrojará_ (no quería burlas innecesarias por parte de Kuroro, bastaba con las que hacía de forma rutinaria, siendo que el tipo mayor parecía tener el don para desquiciarla). Sus instintos de hunter aparecieron y sintió la presencia de los hunters que los rodeaban, esperando emboscarlos.

"Tres al frente, dos detrás, dos a cada lado." Murmuro por debajo.

"Muy bien. Veo que eres una pro hunter por algo."

"No te burles de mi." Le frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo su cuerpo relajado, pretendiendo que no había notado la presencia de los otros hunters. "Te capture una vez."

"Tienes razón, incluso me quitaste mis poderes por semanas." Rió divertido. Kurapika hizo rodar sus ojos, exasperado.

Justo cuando estaba por lanzar unos insultos, sintió movimiento a su derecha. Kurapika flectó sus muñecas y dedos, pero continuo caminando de forma tranquila, como si no hubiese notado nada.

"Primero es de los lados." Dijo Kuroro a la vez que los arbustos se removían. Como Kurapika había predicho, dos hombres salieron desde los lados, sus armas listas para atacar a los dos. Kuroro movió sus muñecas y rápidamente, dos de sus alfileres especiales estaban profundamente clavados en las frentes de los hombres, quitándoles la vida en un instante. Kurapika invoco su cadena dowsing y lanzo la bola dowsing hacia sus rostros; dejándolos inconscientes. Kuroro suspiro.

"El segundo ataque viene desde atrás." Murmuro y lanzo dos de sus alfileres sobre sus hombros sin siquiera ver su objetivo. Los dos alfileres encontraron de forma asertiva sus blancos, asesinando dos más. Kurapika se estremeció ante la demostración de sus fríos asesinatos. Miró los cadáveres con una mezcla de lastima y disgusto.

"¿Guardar lo mejor para el final, no?" Kuroro sonrió y puso su peso sobre su pierna izquierda.

En respuesta, tres hombres saltaron desde los arboles, aterrizando sobre el suelo con un suave golpe. Kurapika reconoció de forma inmediata que eran usuarios de Nen. Realmente quería gruñir. Problemas era lo último que quería, pero el que usuarios Nen estuvieran tras ellos, sumado la endemoniada situación en la que se encontraban, simplemente gritaba grandes P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A-S.

"Eres muy bueno, como dicen los rumores." Uno de ellos dijo, un hombre musculoso con voz ronca.

"¿Cómo se esperaba del jefe del Genei Ryodan, eh?" un hombre de barba que parecía vikingo dijo.

"Pero no esperaba que estuvieses viajando con un chica. Creía que eras del tipo solitario. ¿Tu novia?" se burlo el más pequeño, con cara ladina.

"Entonces estas a punto de sorprenderte." Respondió brevemente Kuroro, a la vez que alcanzaba y sostenía los delgados dedos de Kurapika entre los suyos. "Mi novia, es tan fuerte como cualquiera de ustedes." Sonrió de forma burlesca, pero su sonrisa estaba dirigida hacia la molesta kuruta junto a él.

"Idiota-" Kurapika apretó sus dientes, intentando tragarse el grito que estaba por explotar en su garganta. Discutir con él, en estos momentos no era la mejor opción, dado que había usuarios Nen tras ellos. Hablaría de ello _más tarde._

La lucha comenzó cuando el hombre musculoso se arrojo hacia ellos, su puño alzado para golpearlos. El puño se encontró el suelo vacio y lo aplasto como si fuera barro. Al segundo siguiente, su sien se encontró con un fuerte golpe de rodilla, que lo lanzo volando por sobre el campo. La pareja aterrizo tranquilamente sobre el suelo arruinado.

"Veo que no bromeaba cuando decía que la chica era fuerte." Rió traviesamente el hombre. "Interesante, realmente interesante." Rió a la vez que veía de forma lasciva a Kurapika, dándole escalofríos a la última.

El hombre vikingo dejo salir un fuerte rugido y cargo hacia ellos, su gigantesca hacha lista en sus manos. Movió el hacha hacia ellos, pero Kuroro la detuvo con una mano, aunque el sueño bajo el se removió debido al impacto. El vikingo gruño y puso más fuerza en el hacha, pero no se movió. Kuroro levanto una ceja.

"Esto no es nada en comparación a la fuerza bruta de Uvo." Comentó. Vio un borroso movimiento a su derecha y observo una patada voladora. El talón de Kurapika golpeo la mandíbula del vikingo, fuertemente, enviándolo a volar, su hacha siendo olvidada en el agarre de Kuroro.

"Realmente tienes un humor amargo hoy día." Dijo Kuroro, a la vez que lanzaba el hacha hacia un lado.

"¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?" le gruño de forma desgraciada, pero mantuvo su atención en el hombre.

El hombre le sonrió malévolamente y rápidamente, ella sintió un rápido movimiento en el suelo. Antes de que pudiese responder, el suelo bajo ella colapso y fue tragada por el agujero del suelo. Ella dejo escapar aire en sorpresa, pero el agarre de Kuroro se apretó y sintió un fuerte tirón hacia arriba. Al instante, Kuroro tenía su brazo alrededor de su delgada cintura, y salto hacia tras para crear una distancia entre el hombre y ellos.

"Oh, qué pena. Casi la tengo." Dijo el hombre. Una enorme criatura que parecía un escarabajo-cangrejo chilló desde la apertura del suelo y se retiro a la oscuridad de la tierra. "Pero mientras te encuentres en el suelo, te puedo coger."

EL suelo volvió a temblar y Kuroro salto a una rama, todavía con Kurapika en sus brazos, justo cuando el suelo colapso. La criatura de la tierra chillo molesta al haber perdido nuevamente su objetivo. Mientras Kuroro aterrizaba sobre la rama, Kurapika escucho un afilado objeto cortando el aire, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Ella invoco su cadena dowsing y repelió el proyectil que se dirigía hacia ella. Un par de discos que parecían hachas, manipulados con Nen, flotaron por un momento en el aire antes de volar de vuelta a su dueño. El hombre que parecía vikingo sostuvo las dos hachas y lamió sus labios sangrantes. Antes de que los dos que se encontraban sobre él árbol pudiesen responder, el árbol tembló violentamente. De hecho, el árbol se derrumbaba, ya que el hombre musculoso había golpeado el tronco, rompiéndolo; el definitivamente pertenecía al grupo intensificación.

Kuroro salto desde el árbol que se derrumbaba; llevando a Kurapika en sus brazos, y estaba por aterrizar en el suelo, cuando el suelo se abrió y la mascota del hombre pequeño los estaba esperando, para tragarlos. Kurapika respondió rápidamente, extendiendo su cadena dowsing alrededor de otra rama, jalándolos lejos de la criatura; esta vez Kuroro colgaba de su cintura. Aprovechando el momento, los dos se balancearon y aterrizaron sobre la rama.

"¡Manos afuera!" siseo Kurapika y golpeo con fuerza sus manos, tan pronto como sus pies tocaron la rama. Kuroro sólo se encogió de hombros y obedeció.

"¡No puedes escapar!" rugió el vikingo y lanzó sus hachas contra ellos. Esta vez, Kurapika no tan solo esquivo las hachas sino que las envolvió con sus cadenas y las lanzó hacia la criatura escarabajo-cangrejo, que todavía era visible en el agujero del suelo. Rápidamente el bosque fue invadido por los desgarradores gritos moribundos de la criatura; la que tan solo resistió unos cuantos segundos.

"Tu-¡Como te atreves a asesinar mi amada mascota!" el pequeño hombre chilló indignado y al mismo tiempo el hombre fornido corto el árbol sobre el cual se encontraban.

Esta vez, aterrizaron sobre el suelo, solo para ser bienvenidos por los cortantes movimientos del vikingo. Ambos desviaron los ataques del vikingo a su propio ritmo, danzando alrededor del hombre más pesado. Por el rabillo de sus ojos vio que algo se acercaba a ella y con su cadena dowsing la intercepto. Atrapo unas cuantas agujas que poseían veneno en la puntas. El hombre enano continuo lanzando esas agujas envenenadas y Kurapika tuvo que continuar esquivándolas. Mientras tanto, Kuroro enfrentaba a los dos hombres por su cuenta. Ambos solo podían usar una de sus manos, debido al espacio que los restringía gracias al lazo de Hassamunnin, lo que realmente limitaba su rango de ataque y defensa.

Kuroro lanzo uno de sus alfileres al vikingo, clavándolo profundamente en su frente, matándolo al instante. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre fornido cambio su objetivo y se lanzo hacia la indefensa cabeza de Kurapika, ya que la chica se encontraba esquivando el torrente de agujas que le lanzaba el hombre pequeño. Kurapika noto su ataque y se arriesgo un segundo para patear la cabeza del hombre fornido y esquivar su puño antes de que aplastara su cabeza. En ese segundo, el hombre pequeño aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle otro torrente de agujas envenenadas, y Kurapika no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlas. Kuroro vio las agujas.

Desvió la mayoría de las gujas con sus alfileres, pero algunas todavía se dirigían a la desprotegida cabeza de Kurapika. Si perforaban su cabeza, moriría de forma instantánea; lo que significaría su propia muerte. Arriesgando su brazo, lo utilizo como escudo. Las agujas perforaron de forma profunda su piel y su rostro se contorsiono de dolor, pero no pronuncio sonido alguno. Ignorando el dolor, lanzo su propio alfiler y golpeando certeramente su blanco; la cabeza del enano. El hombre cayó muerte al instante.

Un sonido de algo quebrado retumbo y el hombre fornido cayó al suelo, con su mandíbula rota por el golpe Kurapika. Kurapika se giro cuando Kuroro soltó su mano y lo vio quitándose las agujas de su lánguido brazo que colgaba de su hombro. Sabía que debía agradecerle, pero la idea de que Kuroro la hubiese protegido, al punto de sacrificar su brazo era demasiado para ella. Se sintió un poco culpable, pero rápidamente aparto ese sentimiento.

"Tu brazo." Logro decir.

"Acaba con él." Fue lo único que dijo Kuroro. Kurapika levanto una ceja ante su orden. Kuroro la miro y le señalo con su cabeza al hombre inconsciente. "Mátalo."

"No." Respondió rápidamente.

"Acaba con él como lo hiciste con Uvo." Repitió, esta vez su tono era más frío.

"No, no tengo resentimiento alguno contra él." Dijo nuevamente Kurapika, de forma testaruda. Kuroro resoplo con desprecio ante su testarudez; era la primera vez que lo hacía, lo que la sorprendió. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la fácil actitud de Kuroro hacia ella, nunca lo había visto siendo tan duro con ella.

"Así que vas a esperar a que mate a uno de tus amigos, ¿sólo entonces lo asesinaras?" la desafío, con clara molestia.

Kurapika contuvo el aliento, impresionada. Kuroro _le lanzo dagas_ con sus profundos ojos negros, esos fríos ojos que desaprobaban su actitud. Sus palabras tenían sentido. Qué tal si el hombre despertaba furioso por la humillación y decidía tomar venganza. ¿Qué tal si decidía seguir a sus amigos y los mataba para torturarla? No, Gon, Killua y Leorio no eran fáciles de derrotar, ¿pero qué tal si caían en un sucio truco? Sabía que Kuroro solo estaba siendo cuidadoso y precavido. Ella simplemente no quería matar… tenía miedo de matar; ensuciar sus manos con la sangre de sus oponentes. Pero ella ya había matado. Uvogin y Pakunoda, ella los había asesinado.

Kuroro la miró por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente suspiro y mato al hombre por su cuenta; perforando la cabeza con uno de sus alfileres. Kurapika noto que usaba su brazo izquierdo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Tu brazo." Comenzó de nuevo.

"No te molestes. Las agujas estaban envenenadas con veneno paralizante, deberé estar bien luego de dos o tres horas." Dijo, con un deje de irritación en su profunda voz.

Mudamente, continuaron su viaje. Por medio día caminaron lado a lado, incómodos. De hecho, era Kurapika quien se sentía más incomodo. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma; de su egoísmo, de su infantilismo. Pensó en aquel tiempo durante el Examen Hunter, cuando estuvieron en la torre del engaño y tuvieron que pasar un torneo contra criminales. Se había rehusado al miembro-del-Ryodan-Wannabe, porque no quería lastimar a una persona indefensa. Recordó las palabras de Leorio; quien amablemente se había encargado de él por ella.

"_Me eh hecho cargo de la carga que tu orgullo ah dejado atrás."_

Eso era cierto. Aferrándose a su orgullo kuruta, se rehusaba a matarlo sin razón alguna. Killua lo había confrontado.

"_Temes asesinar, ¿no?"_

Sí, tenía miedo, pero tenía escusas que llamaba 'creencias'. Sin importar cuánto quisiera negarlo, la verdad era la verdad. Sostenía de forma alta el orgullo kuruta, pero al final, ella era simplemente una persona irresponsable. Su orgullo no le permitía matar al hombre, pero debió haber pensado en algo más para terminar el duelo. Al final, Leorio tuvo que hacerlo por ella. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

Truenos rugieron a lo lejos y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Kuroro levanto la vista y olio el aire. Nuevamente el sonido de los truenos invadieron el cielo.

"Va a llov-llover…" le murmuro a Kurapika sin darse vuelta.

Kurapika frunció el ceño al oír su voz. Pareció tartamudear, pero Kuroro Lucifer _nunca_ tartamudeaba. Era tan confiado como un gallo podía ser y nunca demostraba algo que implicara falta de confianza. Miro la espalda de Kuroro por un segundo, pero sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. Quizá se lo había imaginado y Kuroro nunca había tartamudeado. No estaba realmente pendiente en ese instante, así que Kurapika desecho la idea.

La lluvia los mojo de pies a cabezas y ellos continuaron buscando un refugio. Incluso la cubierta del bosque no era suficiente para protegerlos de la fuerte lluvia. Luego de permanecer mojado en la fría lluvia por unos minutos, Kurapika finalmente logro encontrar una caverna. Ellos corrieron hacia la caverna, pero en el camino Kuroro tropezó en unas cuantas ocasiones, lo que no paso por alto Kurapika. Aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

Una vez estuvieron en la caverna, rápidamente se internaron más en ella, lejos de la lluvia que golpeaba la boca de la cueva. Kuroro se sentó con gracia, aunque Kurapika noto el ligero agarrotamiento de sus movimientos que normalmente eran agiles. Antes de que Kurapika pudiese sentarse, Kuroro habló.

"Cámbiate."

Kurapika lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras el hombre se volteaba, dándole la espalda. Quería que se secara y cambiará sus ropas por unas secas. Ninguno de los dos deseaba coger un resfriado, ya que ninguno de los dos quería cuidar al otro. Mudamente, Kurapika le dio la espalda a él y busco entre su mojado equipaje ropas adecuadas y una toalla. Por suerte la mochila era a prueba de agua, así que su contenido estaba seco. Rápidamente, Kurapika se cambio de ropa. Ya no amenazaba a Kuroro por si se le ocurría mirar, porque de alguna forma, confiaba suficiente en él como para saber que no haría algo tan bajo. Kurapika se percato de lo que pensaba y se reprendió por ello. ¿Por qué pensaba tan bien del enemigo? Peor de nuevo, su enemigo no era uno cualquiera. Era, después de todo, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Termine." Murmuro y mantuvo su espalda hacia Kuroro. Escucho el sonido de la ropa que era sacada y puesta, y el sonido de la toalla contra la piel.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse la ropa, pusieron su ropa sobre el suelo para secarla. Kurapika se ubica a la distancia más lejana que el lazo le permitía, percatándose finalmente de que el lazo nuevamente se había expandido; se sentó, con sus rodillas cerca de su pecho para retener el calor que la caverna les proveía. Kuroro se sentó con una pierna flectada y otra extendida sobre el suelo. Apretaba y soltaba su puño y se percato de que su puño temblaba. Sus ojos se dilataron en lo que podía ser interpretado como molestia. Kurapika lo miro por unos segundos, discutiendo en su interior si debía o no hablar.

"¿Qué te pasa?" finalmente pregunto, la curiosidad sacando lo peor de él. Kuroro se giro a mirarla y alzo una ceja inquisidora.

"No estoy ciega. Sé que algo pasa en tu cuerpo." Dijo silenciosamente Kurapika. Kuroro la miro intensamente por un momento, como si estuviese juzgando si debía o no decirle lo que le ocurría.

"Tétanos." Dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué?" Kurapika parpadeo.

"Creo que quizá tengo tétanos." Dijo nuevamente Kuroro, con voz monótona, como si no fuera gran cosa.

"¿Tienes tétanos?" Kurapika se removió en su posición para enfrentar a Kuroro. "¿Pero cómo-las agujas?"

"Tal vez." Kuroro se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?"

"Todavía no estoy seguro. Pero los músculos de la mandíbula comenzaron a agarrotarse desde hace unas horas. Si es realmente tétanos, la bacteria probablemente a sido modificada para hacerla más poderosa de lo normal… el trismo generalmente se presenta a los 7 días, pero en este caso, solo tomo medio día que se presentara." Explico Kuroro. "Lo que significa… quizá solo tome unos cuantos días para que sea fatal."

"¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan relajadamente cuando _tú_ eres el enfermo?" le espeto Kurapika. Entonces recordó la descripción del corazón de Kuroro hecha por Senritsu. Vive lado a lado con la muerte, aceptándolo como uno acepta la vida. No le teme a la muerte, e incluso la acepta. Kurapika tembló involuntariamente y dio gracias por que la caverna era oscura, ya que de esta forma Kuroro no noto el pequeño gesto.

"¿Hace alguna diferencia? No moriré por esto." Encogió los hombros, de forma indiferente. "Además, quizás no sea tétanos. Todavía es un supuesto."

"Sí, claro. Por supuesto que no morirás." Dijo Kurapika, con voz llena de sarcasmo. "Si realmente mueres, imagina cómo reaccionará el mundo. Kuroro Lucifer muere de tétanos."

Kuroro levanto una ceja. "Realmente hoy no estás de humor."

"¿Y por qué crees tú?" le espeto. "Dios, de seguro que hablas demasiado para ser alguien con tétanos."

"¿Por qué te llamarón mi novia?"

"Eso y porque TU me llamaste tu novia." Kurapika le lanzo dagas con la mirada; sus ojos escarlatas brillaban misteriosamente en la oscuridad de la caverna. Parecían un par de rubíes flotando en el aire. "Como si eso alguna vez fuese a ocurrir. Ni en un millón de años. Sobre mi cadáver."

"Phinx tiene razón. Realmente no tienes sentido del humor." Suspiro Kuroro.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué debería fraternizar contigo y tener sentido del humor cuando estas cerca? Además, no tengo tiempo para desarrollar un extraño sentido del humor, ¡Cuando debería estar recolectando los ojos de mis camaradas y asesinar a cada uno de ustedes!"

Su voz retumbo en la pequeña caverna. Kuroro la miro directamente a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Kurapika apretó sus dientes, cerró sus ojos y se dio vuelta. Apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho y las abrazó. Enterró su cabeza en ella, intentando calmar su rabia y enojo. Dios, sentía como si quisiera llorar y gritar de rabia, pero nunca haría eso.

Kuroro miro de cerca a la chica. La kuruta estaba siendo más abierta con sus sentimientos; aunque la mayoría de ellos consistía en el desprecio y odio hacia él y su banda. Aun así, no podía evitar percatarse de lo destruida que estaba. Allí, a menos de un metro de él, la chica se estaba abrazando, intentando contener sus emociones, luchando contra el mundo por su cuenta. Si tuviera que compararla con, digamos que con Machi; no eran del mismo nivel. Machi nació en Ryuusei-gai, expuesta a la violencia desde el día que pudo caminar y hablar. A Kurapika, por otro lado, su pacifico mundo le fue arrebatado de la forma más violenta posible; y el fue la mente maestra tras él. El evento la traumatizo hasta el punto de que ya no le importaba nada, solo seguir el camino de su venganza.

"Kurapika." Se escucho asimismo decir. La chica se congelo cuando lo escucho llamarla. "Te he hecho un gran daño." Dijo con voz pequeña y gentil.

Kurapika levanto la vista y lo miró con ojos incrédulos. Y por un segundo, creyó ver sorpresa en sus ojos; pero estaba enormemente equivocado. Sus ojos se volvieron escarlatas al instante, el odio sobrecogía a ese hermoso par de rubí, los más brillantes que había visto en su vida. En un parpadear de ojos, ella se levanto y lo pateo fuertemente en la cara. Kuroro se tambaleo y cayó sobre su espalda. Su cabeza era un remolino y sus ojos estaban desenfocados, pero Kurapika lo sostuvo por el cuello de su polerón y lo golpeo con su puño. Podía decir que ella había puesto toda su fuerza en ese golpe, y dolía más que la cresta.

"¿Gran daño? ¡NO TE BURLES!" gritó. "¡Lo que has hecho ni se acerca a daño! ¡ARRUINASTE mi mundo! ¡Mataste a toda mi familia y les robaste sus ojos, tan solo para observarlos cuando tuvieras ganas y luego los vendiste, como si no fueran nada más que una cosa inútil!"

Lo sacudió violentamente, pero Kuroro no dijo nada. Él observo esos ojos abrasadores, recibiendo todo el odio y desprecio que sentía ella por él. No negó nada.

"¡Si estas intentando disculparte, no te molestes! ¡Nunca, jamás te perdonare, no mientras viva! ¡Que sea condenado si alguna vez te perdono! ¡Mi alma jamás descansar en paz si no vengo a toda mi tribu!" continuo gritándole.

Con cada palabra que gritaba, el iris de sus ojos se volvía de un tono más profundo de rojo, como si estuvieran desangrándose al mismo tiempo que ardían. Kurapika dejo de grita en algún momento y solo podía escucharse el sonido de su trabajada respiración. Kuroro aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna, a pesar de que sus labios sangraban y su rostro se encontraba morado por el abuso. Kurapika apretó sus dientes, irritada y enojada, al ver a su enemigo de esa forma tan indiferente. Tan enojada y quebrantada estaba, que no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Maldito seas, bastardo…" sollozo. "Tus palabras no tienen significado… nunca lo tendrán… los muertos nunca regresaran… Mi familia seguirá muerta… diablos…"

Los puños que sostenían el poleron de Kuroro ahora temblaban. Agacho la cabeza para evitar su mirada, mientras continuaba derramando lagrimas. Kuroro se mantuvo callado y solo la observo de cerca. Sus hombros temblaban visiblemente y su voz se había vuelto muy débil.

"No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí en ese entonces…" balbuceo entre sollozos, sus puños todavía apretaban el poleron de Kuroro.

La pesada voz de la lluvia inundo la caverna, acallando sus sollozos. Kuroro se imagino en sus zapatos. ¿Qué pasaría si todo Ryuusei-gai fuese exterminado y el fuera el único sobreviviente? ¿Qué pasaría si todo los miembros del Genei Ryodan fueran masacrados y el fuera el único que quedará? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Qué pasaría si supiera quienes eran los asesinos y supiera que estaban en alguna parte, libres y sin ser castigados?

Sí.

Igual como se había sentido con Uvogin en Yorkshin.

Kuroro se enderezo hasta sentarse y quito las manos de Kurapika de su poleron. Sus manos continuaban temblando en su agarre. No tenía idea de que lo había poseído en ese momento, pero empujo a la chica más cerca de él y hundió su rostro en su pecho, dejándola llorar. Kurapika había estado demasiado desorientada y sobrecogida por sus emociones, que ni siquiera se molesto en poner resistencia. Continúo llorando, ignorando el hecho de que era su enemigo quien la sostenía.

"Aniki…" Kuroro la escucho murmurar unas cuantas veces entre sus sollozos. La sintió inclinarse contra él y continúo con sus murmullos. Quizá lo había vuelto a confundir con su hermano, pero estaba bien. Lo toleraría de nuevo.

El hombre mayor miró la oscuridad de la caverna. El mismo no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía. Pero una cosa sabía; de alguna forma podía entender los sentimientos de perdida que la chica sentía por la masacre de su pueblo. _Él_ había llorado cuando leyó la muerte de Uvogin en la predicción de Neon Nostrad. _Él _había sostenido especialmente un réquiem por la muerte de Uvogin en una forma que agradaba su paladar. Esa fue _su_ venganza por la muerte de Uvogin. Quizás fuera el frío y calculador Danchou del Genei Ryodan, pero era un ser humano capaz de sentir.

La chica quería tener su venganza por la muerte de su gente. Él sabía mejor que nadie que era su derecho, sin importar cuán egoísta pareciera ser. Él también era egoísta. La diferencia era que el no la odiaba, pero ella lo odiaba con todo su ser. Ese odio era tan grande que no podía ser ahogado; e irónicamente esa fuerte y negativa emoción era la que los unía, no solo los unía físicamente sino que también unía sus vidas.

Permanecieron en aquella posición por un tiempo, hasta que Kurapika finalmente se calmo. Ella se enderezo y evito su mirada. Se aparto de él y regreso a su antiguo lugar, sosteniendo nuevamente sus rodillas cerca de su pecho. Kurapika aparto la vista y no dijo palabra alguna. Kuroro la observo todo el tiempo, pero no hizo ni dijo nada.

Se inclino contra la fría roca de la caverna, sentado con una rodilla hacia arriba, y giro su cabeza para observar la cortina de lluvia que caía fuera de la caverna. Empequeñeció sus ojos y repentinamente un recuerdo regreso a su memoria. Era uno que deseaba haber olvidado hace mucho, pero que simplemente no podía. Siempre resurgía cuando estaba por olvidarlo. La presencia de ese recuerdo se mantuvo rondando su cabeza.

"También había estado lloviendo…" se encontró asimismo murmurando. "…cuando Ishtar me encontró por primera vez." Kurapika se removió, pero continúo sin observarlo.

"Solo tenía tres años… me encontró entre los cuerpo sin vida de mis padres. Se habían matado entre ellos; mi padre intento asesinarme, mi madre intento protegerme." Se detuvo por un tiempo, para volver a hablar con el mismo tomo indiferente. "Basille me encontró primero, fue atraída por el olor de la sangre. Ishtar llego brevemente tras ella y de esa forma fue como ella me adopto."

Kurapika miro la oscuridad, las palabras de Kuroro inundaban su cabeza. "Dijiste que los niños que eran criados por sus padres tenían poca probabilidades de llegar a la adultez."

"Ella también me entreno; en lo físico y con el Nen. Supe que ella no era humana el día que comenzó a entrenarme. Su fuerza y habilidad son sobrehumanas. No lo comprenderás hasta que te enfrentes a ella."

Kurapika lo escucho atentamente. Kuroro no detallo el cómo lo entreno, pero se imaginaba que Ishtar lo había hecho duramente y con gran disciplina, a pesar de su dulce y gentil apariencia. De alguna forma, no era difícil imaginarla como una guerrera.

"¿Por qué la odias?"

Kuroro giro su cabeza y encontró a Kurapika observándolo con sus ojos azules oceánicos. Había curiosidad en ellos y un deje de cólera. No sabía que la había molestado, peo su pregunta era demasiado personal. No iba a responder a su pregunta, no aún. En cambio Kuroro tan solo le dio una misteriosa sonrisa y no dijo nada más. Aparto la vista y cerró sus ojos, terminando su breve relato. Kurapika frunció el ceño ante su actitud, pero no continuo presionándolo. Ella sabía, de alguna forma, que si quería hablar lo haría. Solo debía esperar.

Shalnark miro por la ventana del dirigible. Dejo su mandíbula sobre su palma y suspiro. Su danchou lo había llamado repentinamente hace un día, diciéndole que le consiguiera una determinada medicina y se la llevará rápidamente. Había notado rara y rígida la voz de Kuroro, el había hablado brevemente con él; lo que le había hecho concluir que la enfermedad estaba consumiendo al hombre. Próximamente, Kuroro no podría ser capaz de hablar. Debía llegar lo más rápido posible. Pero había un pequeño problema.

"¡Yo, shal!" ¿Qué miras?" Phinx golpeo fuertemente su hombro.

Shalnark solo se volteo y lo miro dócilmente, o más precisamente le hizo un mohín, mientras sobaba su adolorido hombro donde el hombre lo había golpeado anteriormente. Kuroro le había dicho que fuera solo, ya que no quería llamar la atención. Sin embargo, esos cabezas de cubo habían insistido en acompañarlo, siendo que querían ver a su Danchou.

"Hey, ¿Por qué el mal humor? No es como si Danchou hubiese prohibido que fuéramos. El dijo: 'si es posible', ¿correcto?" dijo Phinx en defensa.

"Y es posible que ustedes no vayan conmigo." Dijo Shalnark, todavía enfadado.

"Hey, vamos. Además, no somos todos los que vamos; sólo yo, tú, Nobunaga, Machi y Feitan."

_Sí, todos los problemáticos…_ Shalnark lucho contra la urgencia de clavar sus uñas en sus mejillas, exasperado.

"Queremos ver como esta Danchou, ¿Qué tiene de malo aquello?" se les unió Nobunaga. De hecho, el había sido quien más insistió en venir. "Nunca sabremos lo que ese tipo de la cadena puede hacer cuando Danchou está enfermo." Arrugo su nariz en disgusto.

Shalknark suspiro y no dijo nada más. Si era algo, podía decir que el bastardo de la cadena no le había hecho nada a Danchou. Sin embargo, si lo confundía el hecho de cómo Kuroro Lucifer había llegado a ese estado por tal enfermedad. La posibilidad de que alguien adquiriera esa enfermedad era realmente pequeña, a menos que la bacteria hubiese sido modificada. Incluso si fuera ese el caso, era una minúscula posibilidad el que él hubiese sido lastimado por un arma envenenada. Su Danchou era una persona muy cuidadosa, y no se arriesgaría a ser cortado tan solo para demostrar su fuerza y resistencia. Shalnark había sospechado que quizá Kuroro había sido herido intentando proteger al bastardo de la cadena, pero rápidamente aparto esa idea. Su Danchou no era del tipo que protegía a otro, mucho menos a su enemigo. Además, el tipo de la cadena no era alguien que necesitara protección.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del dirigible, Shalnark abrió su celular y digito el número de Kuroro. Paso un tiempo antes de que el celular fuera respondido, lo que era inusual. Kuroro normalmente respondía rápidamente las llamadas. Lo que era más, cuando la llamada fue respondida, no hubo ningún tipo de saludo. Comúnmente Kuroro se dirigiría a ellos por sus nombres, pero esta vez no dijo nada.

"¿Danchou?" pregunto de forma insegura, Shalnark.

[…No puede hablar en estos momentos.] Respondió una voz femenina en vez de la voz baja de Kuroro. Shalnark se congelo por un segundo, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, la voz continuó. [Estamos en una caverna, en alguna parte del bosque, al este del aeropuerto. ¿Creo que estas en Lucca Port?]

"Sí. Iré enseguida." Dijo, intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

[Espera.] Lo llamo la voz antes de que Shalnark pudiese colgar. La voz dudo por un segundo. [Antes de que te vayas, trae agua y comida. Si es posible, aquella que sean fáciles de digerir.]

Shalnark se sorprendió bastante por su petición, pero sin embargo asintió. "Está bien, tendré eso en mente."

[Bien.]

"¡Espera!" pero era demasiado tarde, la línea ya había sido cortada. Suspiró y guardo su celular.

"¿Qué dijo el Danchou?" preguntó Machi cuando se acerco a él. Los hombres, notablemente Nobunaga, Phinx y Feitan, debatían y apostaban sobre qué dirección tomarían.

"…Machi, ¿Tienes alguna intención?" preguntó inocentemente Shalnark. Machi empequeñeció sus ojos.

"Dime que ocurre primero."

"Bueno… alguien respondió la llamada, pero no era Danchou."

"¿El bastardo de la cadena?"

Shalnark le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Machi alzo una ceja. "¿El bastardo de la cadena es una chica?"

"No lo sé aún, pero quien respondió era definitivamente una mujer. Y ya que Danchou no es del tipo que viaja con una chica, podemos asumir que el bastardo de la cadena es mujer. Ya que están unidos de todas formas…"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Supongo que primero debemos comprar agua y comida para Danchou." Shalnark se encogió de hombros. "Oh ella me matará…" murmuro para sí y tembló ante la idea de Kurapika torturándolo con su cadena del juicio.

Machi levanto una perfecta ceja, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, Shalnark fue atacado por Phinx y Nobunaga. Preguntándole que dirección debían tomar y comenzaron a molestar como niños pequeños. Machi suspiro, y se adelanto, ignorando a los chicos. Si Shalnark en estos momentos le preguntaba por su intuición, ella tenía una.

Y no era uno malo. En lo más mínimo.

Kurapika dejo el celular sobre el frío suelo y suspiro. Le tomo un gran esfuerzo hablar con un miembro del Genei Ryodan de forma civilizada. Por suerte con el que habló era el que parecía más normal. Se inclino contra la dura pared de la caverna y miró al hombre que dormía sobre su regazo. Recordó el evento de ayer, cuando Kuroro repentinamente comenzó a convulsionar.

Cuando Kurapika despertó el otro día, la lluvia finalmente había terminado. Miro a su compañero, quien seguía durmiendo con su cabeza gacha, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Miro su rostro y noto que se encontraba más pálido de lo normal. Sin molestarse en despertarlo, Kurapika nuevamente había sido envuelto en un ligero sueño, pero fue despertado al poco tiempo por movimientos cerca de ella. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a Kuroro sobre el suelo, su espalda curvada hacia tras, con todo su cuerpo formando un arco agarrotado. La caverna era oscura y Kurapika no podía ver su rostro desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. Noto que su brazo se movía de forma involuntaria. Kurapika sabía que la enfermedad casi alcanzaba su cúspide. En poco tiempo colapso en el suelo y permaneció inmóvil.

Demasiado sorprendido para recordar que Kuroro Lucifer era su enemigo jurado, su instinto entró en escena y se apresuro hacia su lado. Reviso su pulso por hábito, lo que era innecesario. Ella seguía viva, lo que significaba que él seguía vivo. Sin embargo, cuando toco su piel, noto que estaba ligeramente cálida. Estaba teniendo fiebre. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas en lo que uno deduciría como dolor.

"Kuroro." Lo llamó, intentando despertarlo. El nombre le sabia raro en sus labios, pero ignoro aquello. El hombre se movió ligeramente y abrió sus ojos con esfuerzos. Gruño suavemente y rodo hacia un lado. Uso su codo para apoyar su cuerpo y utilizo su otra mano para sobar su adolorida sien. Kurapika lo observo de cerca, buscando algún daño o algún síntoma nuevo.

"Tuviste convulsiones." Le informo de forma deliberada.

"Lo sé." Levanto la vista y su vita se encontró con la de Kurapika. Entonces balbuceo algo que podrían haber sido maldiciones e intento sentarse. Kurapika no hizo nada para ayudarlo, pero en cambio clavo sus manos en su regazo. Observo todos los movimientos de Kuroro. Kuroro saco su bolsillo y digito un número. Cuando Shalnark finalmente contesto, brevemente le dijo que le consiguiera medicinas para el tétanos y se las trajera.

Sin decirle a Shalnark donde se encontraba, Kuroro cortó la llamada y dejo que su brazo cayera a uno de los lados. Suspiro suavemente y se inclino contra la fría piedra de la caverna. Kurapika seguía mirándolo, como si anticipara sus movimientos.

"También tienes fiebre." Finalmente habló de nuevo, su voz era pequeña. Kuroro la miro pero no dijo nada.

Kurapika sabía lo que pensaba. No había nada que pudiesen hacer para bajar la fiebre. No tenían agua limpia y fría para darle compresas de agua fría. No tenían medicinas para la fiebre. Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar que Shalnark trajera la medicina. Aun así, la hacía sentir incomoda. Había una persona enferma y el sentarse y no hacer nada era casi insoportable para ella. ¡Pero era Kuroro Lucifer!

Repentinamente, lo sintió moverse junto a ella. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, se había desmoronado y su cabeza, de entre todos los lugares, cayó sobre su regazo. Se puso rígida, por un momento y casi lo golpea hasta la inconsciencia, cuando se percato que ya se encontraba en ese estado. Parecía que su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante la enfermedad. Viendo que no había nada más que pudiese hacer, dejo que estuviera cómodo por esta vez.

De esa forma fue que terminaron en esa posición. Kurapika podía sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo febril, incluso cuando ya habían transcurrido varias horas. Ella sentía que su fiebre se había ido incrementando. De forma inconsciente reviso su temperatura con su mano y sintió que su cabeza ardía. Kurapika frunció el ceño, inquieta. Si el hombre estaba durmiendo y no se veía perturbado por su fiebre, pero su rostro se veía pálido y sin vida, como si ya estuviera muerto, aunque ella sabía mejor que nadie que estaba vivo. Kurapika aparto unas cuantas hebras de pelo negro de su pálido rostro y su mirada cayó sobre la marca de su frente. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la conversación que habían tenido hace unas horas atrás.

Kurapika miro su vendaje y se sintió obligado a quitárselo. Empeoraría la fiebre. Intento hacerlo lo más suavemente posible, pero su toque lo despertó. La miro cuidadosamente, pero sin sospechas. Sin explicar nada, quito el vendaje de su cabeza y limpio el sudor de su frente. El se agarroto por un momento, lo que solo provoco que sonriera entretenida. No tenía idea del porque sonreía, pero suponía a que simplemente era divertido verlo a _él_ estremecerse por su toque, generalmente era ella quien se estremecía.

Ahora que veía su rostro más de cerca, se percataba de que se veía más joven de lo que realmente era, especialmente con su pelo hacia abajo. Recordaba la charla de Neon sobre un particular caballero de 26 años, quien la había ayudado a entrar al edificio del cementerio para asistir a la subasta, y Kurapika sabía que hablaba de Kuroro. Noto que el pelo de Kuroro se humedecía por el sudor y su mano actuó por sí sola. Peino el cabello oscuro, arreglándolo; solo segundos más tarde se percato de la estúpida acción que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se ensancharon de incredulidad por su parte, y se reto internamente por hacer tal cosa. ¿Por qué lo hacía en primer lugar?

Una fría mano sostuvo su muñeca. Kurapika noto la mirada de Kuroro sobre la suya, había algo en su mirada, pero no podía leer lo que era. Abrió su palma y le escribió algo con sus dedos. Ya no podía hablar, no con el trismo. Kurapika frunció el ceño e intento comprender lo que escribía.

"¿Qué… estas… haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Me estas preguntando eso?" le pregunto, y el soltó su mano. Las cejas de Kurapika se arrugaron ligeramente y miro la oscuridad de la caverna. ¿Por qué? Su cuerpo recordaba, pero su mente no recordaba. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

"Aniki…" finalmente balbuceo, de detuvo y trago. Kuroro continuaba con la mirada fija en Kurapika. "…solía hacer eso cada vez que tenía fiebre."

Kuroro sostuvo su mirada firme en su rostro, leyendo sus pensamientos por medio de sus expresiones faciales. Sus ojos azules brillaban con amarga nostalgia. Kurapika movió ligeramente hacia su lado, como si intentara recordar algo. "…decía que me hacía sentir."

Y su conversación termino de aquella forma. A decir verdad, Kuroro si se sintió mejor cuando su mano refregaba su caliente frente. Más aun, era algo… ¿reasegurador? En su estado semi inconsciente y febril, Kuroro recordó-su cuerpo recordó-el suave toque de alguien más; otra mujer, sus manos eran más grandes que la de ella, más maduras. Su cuerpo recordaba dormir sobre el regazo de otra persona, su cuerpo recordaba que su pelo era dulcemente peinado, su cuerpo recordaba la voz de otra persona, reasegurándolo, diciéndole que estaría mejor al día siguiente. Ahora, Kuroro no podía diferenciar entre memorias y realidad. La chica realmente le estaba hablando o ¿simplemente escuchaba la voz de alguien de su niñez? De cualquier forma, realmente no le importaba. Se sentía lo suficiente feliz en esta posición y a pesar de su enfermedad, se sentía cómodo en sus sueños.

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce… ahora si… nuevo capítulo traducido… aprobecho para decir… feliz 18 de septiempre a todos mis compatriotas! Que son doscientos años! A celebrar … tiqui tiqui ti!_


	9. Humanidad

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

* * *

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: Bueno, **__por esta vez, el capítulo no es tan largo, disculpas por eso. El próximo será más largo y mejor que este. De alguna forma, imaginarse a un Kuroro humano es difícil, ¿no? Que él diga que primero es un humano y luego una araña, eso es realmente inesperado. Pero eso es lo que necesita esta historia, o al menos eso es lo que siento. De cualquier forma, comenten el capítulo y díganme que les parece._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__mientras proseguían en su viaje sin destino, el desastre ocurrió. Viéndose forzados a regresar rápidamente a Ryuusei-gai, con uno de los dos a punto de morir. Al final, cuando las cosas se calmaron, nuevamente Kurapika fue capaz de ver un poco de esa humanidad que posee Kuroro._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Kuroro y Kurapika se encontraban al interior de una caverna, en medio de una pesada lluvia, con Kuroro sufriendo de tétanos. Kurapika creía que las cosas no podían ser peor. Logrando mostrar una pequeña parte de sí misma, lo que no podía saber si era para mejor o peor._

_**CAPITULO 9: Humanidad**_

Kurapika quería suicidarse en ese instante. Después de que Kuroro se quedará dormido, tranquila y cómodamente en su regazo, ella fue consciente de su estupidez. Por amor a dios, ¿Por qué había fraternizado tanto con su archienemigo? ¿Ofreciéndole incluso su regazo como almohada? Quizás estuviese enfermo, hasta el punto de n o poder ser capaz de hablar, ¡pero aún así! Era Kuroro Lucifer quien se encontraba en su regazo; el asesino de su pueblo, la persona que había jurado seguir hasta los confines del universo si era necesario, su enemigo jurado. ¿Cómo termino de esta forma?

De pronto, comprendió que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con la cabeza de la araña. Materializo sus cadenas, haciendo que el sonido de estas retumbara suavemente en la oscuridad de la caverna. Kuroro continuo durmiendo, imperturbable, la fiebre apagaba su consciencia. La cadena de la justicia realizo su peligroso baile y la dirigió a su corazón; lista para atacar. Antes de que pudiese darle alguna orden a la cadena, especialmente diseñada para acabar con la araña, sintió que su corazón se apretaba.

_Tu vida se encuentra atada a la de él. Si él muerte, tu también morirás._

Kurapika frunció el ceño. La voz había estado en su cabeza, no eran sus pensamientos. Después de todo, estaba dispuesta a morir, si con eso lograba arrastrarlo hasta las profundidades del infierno, si es que realmente existía. Alguien estaba intentado convencerla para que no lo matara.

_Eres el último kuruta con vida. Si mueres, será el fin de tu tribu. De forma definitiva._

Esta vez, la voz de Kuroro resonó en su cabeza. Él le había dicho eso, una noche, mientras atravesaban el desierto en dirección a Ryuusei-gai. Kurapika se congelo, su corazón se detuvo. Había jurado vengar a sus camaradas caídos, incluso si le costaba la vida. Una nueva pregunta aparecía; ¿había estado en lo correcto cuando hizo ese juramento? ¿Su pueblo se decepcionaría de ella si no preservaba su sangre, permaneciendo con vida y repoblando su tribu?

_¿Así que realmente no tienes queja algún si tu tribu realmente se extingue?_

Una vez más, habló la voz de Kuroro. Reverberaba en su cabeza, convenciéndola. Sus palabras sonaban tan lógicas, tan verdaderas. Haciéndola sentir una tonta, como si estuviese equivocada. Entonces se dio cuenta que quizás tuviera que revisar su juramento. Obtendría su venganza, sí, pero no con el costo de su vida. Sobreviviría. Y para lograr sobrevivir necesitaba una fuerte convicción, necesitaba otro poder, sin dejar ir el que ya poseía. No cambiaría las condiciones de su cadena, sino que agregaría otras. Después de todo, todavía tenía una cadena sin función.

Kurapika levanto su mano, observando sus cinco dedos, mientras que las cadenas se enroscaban alrededor de ellos. La cadena del pulgar se encargaba de las curaciones, la del dedo del medio era la encargada de atar a las arañas, la del dedo anular se encargaba de la defensa, la del dedo pequeño se encargaba de enjuiciar y ordenar a los demás. Sólo su dedo índice estaba libre. Y en ese instante le iba a dar una asignación a la cadena que le correspondía.

Sus ojos se volvieron escarlata, el rojo ardía en la oscuridad de la caverna. Una nueva cadena emergió del metal, enroscándose alrededor de su dedo índice; su extremo era muy similar al de la cadena del juicio, y servía para contraatacar. Kurapika sonrió por la ironía—su ironía—de haber jurado ser fuerte, y aún así acababa de prometer una cadena con el único propósito de contraatacar. Su consciencia todavía no le permitía matar, atacaría primero si alguien podía lastimarla primero.

_¿Esperaras a que mate a uno de tus amigos y solo entonces lo mataras?_

Kurapika tragó. Las palabras de Kuroro eran ciertas. Frunció el ceño; ¿Por qué Kuroro casi siempre tenía la razón? Era 9 años mayor que ella, pero aún así… le irritaba saber que el siempre tenía la razón y que ella siempre estaba equivocada. ¿Estaba equivocada? No. Esta vez no se equivocaba, eso creía. No mataría por matar, como hacían algunas personas. Mataría por una razón justificada y sólo si realmente fuese necesario. No era descuidada e imprudente, pero tampoco era una persona de sangre fría. Lucharía por sobrevivir, pero no asesinaría. Esa era su creencia y era lo único que la mantendría en su camino mientras viajaba con Kuroro Lucifer, el famoso asesino de sangre fría.

Nuevamente, arrugo su nariz ante la cruel ironía. Sí, el asesino de sangre fría; aquel que ahora se encontraba con fiebre y dormía con su cabeza sobre su regazo.

"¡Por allí!" Nobunaga señalo un determinado lugar. "Siento una emanación de Nen por allí."

"Yo también lo siento." Asintió Phinx, y en un mudo acuerdo, el grupo cambio de dirección hacia el lugar donde se había sentido aquel Nen. "Es el Nen del bastardo de la cadena."

Machi y shalnark intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, pero no dijeron nada.

"Diablos, si hizo algo como tan solo rasguñar a Danchou, ¡Lo decapitaré!" gruño amenazadoramente Nobunaga, su mano sosteniendo el puño de su espada.

"Matarás a Danchou, Nobu." Machi achico peligrosamente sus ojos.

"Oh… cierto… bueno, ¿Quizás le corté un brazo?"

"Puedo ver la caverna." Anunció Shalnark. Rápidamente, llegaron hasta la caverna pero Shalnark los detuvo de ingresar. "Recuerden, Danchou me dijo que viniera solo, pero ustedes insistieron en venir conmigo. Entrare primero, le diré a Danchou sobre ustedes y esperare a ver si los deja entrar."

"Oh, vamos, Shal. Somos nosotros, no unos Hunters que van tras él. Por supuesto que nos dejara entrar." Resoplo Phinx.

"Voy solo." Insistió Shalnark, con sus manos en sus caderas.

"Ira solo. Fin de la discusión." Anuncio Machi, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Nobunaga, Phinx y Feitan.

Antes de que pudieran seguir protestando, Shalnark se aparto del grupo e ingreso a la caverna, dejando a la siempre confiable Machi que se encargara del resto. Permaneció en la boca de la caverna, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad de la cueva. Achico sus ojos y vio una figura en la extremidad más lejana de la oscuridad.

"¿Danchou?" pregunto de forma insegura.

"…Esta aquí." Hablo una voz femenina en vez de la baja voz de Kuroro.

Shalnark levanto una ceja, pero sin embargo se acerco a la figura. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, casi se atraganto de la sorpresa. Parpadeo varias veces e incluso refregó sus ojos con la palma de su mano. Trago e intento digerir la verdad que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Allí, sobre el suelo de la caverna, su Danchou dormía con su cabeza sobre el regazo de la _bastarda_ de la cadena, de forma muy similar a como lo hacían algunas parejas en algunos parques.

"¿Tienes la medicina?" pregunto la rubia con voz tensa y monótona.

"Sí." Rápidamente Shalnark la busco en su bolsillo, sacándola.

"Bien. Sostenla un instante." Con eso, Kurapika enfoco su atención en el hombre que dormía sobre su regazo. "Despierta. Tu medicina llego."

Shalnark podía haber dejado caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo, pero gracias a Dios, su cuerpo permaneció digno, evitando una futura burla por parte de la chica por su falta de gracia. Juró que la voz de la chica era dulce y suave; no de odio o despectiva como la había escuchado; cuando era un chico. Kuroro se removió ligeramente y abriendo sus ojos, revelando unos cansados ojos negros. Miro a Kurapika, y entonces, con algo de esfuerzo se giro para observar a Shalnark, quien se encontraba incómodamente a unos pasos de ellos.

"Vamos, levántate." Kurapika lo apuro para que se moviera. Apoyo su cabeza y hombros lo mejor que pudo, levantándolo, de forma que su cabeza se recostara contra su rodilla levantada. Luego de asegurase de que permaneciera estable en aquella posición, se giro una vez más hacia Shalnark.

"¿Trajiste agua?" dijo a la vez que tomaba la medicina.

"Sí." Shalnark sacó una botella de agua fresca y se la entrego a Kurapika. Observo en silencio mientras el bastardo de la cadena le daba su medicina a su Danchou.

Kurapika hizo que Kuroro abriera su boca un poco, lo suficiente para permitir que la píldora entrará en su boca. El problema fue el agua. Kurapika abría la botella y presiono la boca de esta contra los labios de Kuroro, pero su mandíbula estaba demasiado tiesa como para moverla; sin mencionar la dificultad para tragar provocada por la contracción de los músculos. Sin embargo, Kurapika hizo su mayor esfuerzo. El agua escurrió por su camisa, pero al final del día, luego de unos intentos, logro hacer que tragará la píldora.

"La píldora comenzara a funcionar en unas horas. También servirá para la fiebre." Le explico Shalnark, sintiéndose aun incomodo.

"Ya veo." Fue lo único que respondió Kurapika. Ella nuevamente coloco la cabeza de Kuroro sobre su regazo y derramo un poco de agua sobre su palma, lavando la frente sudada de Kuroro. Kuroro por otro lado, parecía que nuevamente se había dormido. Shalnark podía jurar que no sentía hostilidad entre los dos; bueno, en primer lugar Danchou no era hostil con ella, era de un solo lado la hostilidad.

"Uh… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Eres el bastardo de la cadena, ¿Cierto? ¿El kuruta?"

"Lo soy." Respondió fríamente.

"Y… Uh… ¿realmente eres una chica?"

"No estás ciego, ¿O sí?" Kurapika le sonrió con sorna.

"Oh. Erh… lo lamento." Se rasco la cabeza, avergonzado.

"No lo estés. De todas formas, diles a tus amigos que no entren. No quiero estar en el mismo cuarto que esas personas por demasiadas horas." Dijo, mientras señalaba la entrada de a caverna con su cabeza. "Te diré cuando despierte."

"Está bien." Asintió Shalnark y se volteo, comenzando a caminar. Se detuvo cuando recordó algo, y regreso. Puso en el suelo una bolsa plástica, frente a Kurapika, y le sonrió. "Tú pedido." Con eso, salió de la caverna para informar a sus amigos sobre la situación.

"¿Y cómo resulto?" pregunto fríamente Machi.

"Bien. Danchou sesta vivo; ella lo está cuidando bastante bien." Respondió fácilmente Shalnark. Sus ojos captaron algo que se movía furiosamente y escucho una voces enmudecidas desde atrás de la chica. "Erh, ¿Machi? ¿Qué les hiciste?"

"¿Oh? Una acción preventiva, para que no entraran y pusieran en riesgo la vida del Danchou." Se encogió de hombros. Tras ella, Nobunaga y Phinx estaban atados a los arboles por sus hilos de Nen, mientras que Feitan se burlaba de ellos y los molestaba. "Entonces, ¿Realmente es un ella?"

"Sí. Mala suerte para Danchou." Shalnark suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, como si lo hiciera en lugar de Kuroro. "Como sea, ella me dijo que no quiere nuestra presencia en la caverna, pero me avisará cuando el Danchou despierte."

Machi alzo una ceja. "Lo haces sonar como si ella fuera su enfermera personal o algo por el estilo."

"Bueno, lo es, y una muy buena, además."

Kuroro despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y agarrotamiento en su cuerpo. Gruño y abrió sus ojos; siendo bienvenido por la gruesa oscuridad de la caverna. Parpadeo varias veces, intentando ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad, y cuando finalmente lo logro, fue el rostro de la chica kuruta.

Dormía mudamente, su cabeza asintiendo ligeramente ya que se encontraba sentada. Su pelo rubio abrazaba perfectamente su pálido rostro, creando una sedosa cortina alrededor de su liso rostro. Se tomo su tiempo para observar su rostro de cerca. Su pelo había crecido su tanto desde la primera vez que habían confrontado al genio Hassammunin. Kuroro intento flexionar sus manos, sintiéndose complacido al poder mover sus dedos. La medicina que le había traído Shalnark funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Intento levantar un brazo, el que obedeció su orden. Apretó y aflojo su mano, intentando librarse de la rigidez. Kuroro miro a la, todavía, dormida kuruta. De pronto, se sintió tentado a tocar su cara.

Tan cuidadosamente como le fuera posible, levanto una mano y toco su pelo, sintiendo la sedosa textura con sus dedos. Dejo que uno a uno, los mechones rubios escaparan de sus dedos, como si fueran finos hilos de seda. La chica continuaba imperturbable en sus sueños. Movió sus dedos y toco tímidamente su mejilla, y ella no se movió. Recorrió con un dedo su quijada, sintiendo la liza textura de la piel de su rostro. Se sentía como la piel de un bebe, y se encontró asimismo sonriendo; por una razón que no lograba entender. Cuando sus dedos alcanzaron su mentón, y muy a su pesar, lo soltó, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Kurapika se abrían.

"Estas despierto." Declaro lo obvio, enderezándose.

"Obviamente." Respondió con una voz rasposa, debido a la falta de uso por unas horas.

Kurapika levanto una ceja. "Parece que la medicina ha hecho efecto."

"Ciertamente."

"Así que…" Kurapika achico sus ojos, con un poco de irritación en ellos. "¿Por qué continuas descansando sobre mi regazo si ya estás bien?"

"Porque es agradable." De pronto, sintió su humor refrescado y quiso molestar a la chica.

"Quítate." Articula aquella palabra con énfasis. Para su molestia, el no se movió.

"Eres buena un segundo y al siguiente eres mala." Comento, con su cabeza aún sobre su regazo. Por lo que recompensado con una mirada asesina.

"Estabas enfermo."

"Todavía lo estoy."

"Ya eres capaz de hablar."

"Eso no significa que ya estoy sano."

"No tienes que descansar sobre mi regazo hasta que estés completamente curado, idiota."

"Cierto. Pero quiero."

"Quítate por tu cuenta o simplemente me levantare y dejare que tu cabeza golpee el suelo." Lo amenazo, y de hecho, se preparaba para levantarse.

"Está bien, está bien." Finalmente hizo lo que se le pidió, sentándose junto a ella. Cuando se ubico de forma cómoda, Kurapika le ofreció una bolsa plástica.

"Tu cena. Tus arañas te la trajeron."

"Oh." La recibió de sus manos e inspecciono el contenido. Sus cejas se movieron y miro a Kurapika, quien estaba atareado mirando hacia otro lado e ignorándolo. Obviamente, ella no se había molestado en mirar el interior de la bolsa. Suprimió un suspiro y tomo un paquete de comida y lo dejo caer sobre el regazo de ella. Kurapika se sobresalto y giro su cabeza para enfrentarlo.

"Tu porción."

"Pero y-"

"Shalnark compro algo extra para ti." Se explico Kuroro y mientras veía la cara de Kurapika agrego. "Y más te vale comerla, de otra forma, yo tampoco comeré."

Kurapika estaba lista para protestar, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que sabía que perdería nuevamente. Era sabio guardarse un mal rato al no discutir con el hombre mayor sobre asuntos de comida, cuando ya había perdido tantas veces. Mudamente, ambos comieron su comida. Kuroro sabía que había sido Kurapika quien le había pedido a Shalnark que comprase comida 'fácil de digerir' para él, ya que escucho la conversación, cuando estaba semiconsciente y Kurapika contesto su celular. Se había sorprendido bastante con el hecho de que Kurapika contestara la llamada y de una forma tan civilizada con el miembro de la araña. Nunca pensó que Kurapika fuese así de considerada.

"Están afuera, esperando a que despiertes." Kurapika le dijo con voz llana, luego de haber terminado de comer. Tomo el paquete vacio de Kuroro y lo metió dentro de la bolsa plástica junto al suyo.

Kuroro llamo a Shalnark y le ordeno que ingrese solo. Cuando el joven emergió desde la boca de la cueva, pudieron escuchar el rugido de indignación de Nobunaga por no permitírsele entrar. Shalnark, rápidamente se acerco a ellos y se sentó frente a Kuroro.

"¡Danchou! ¿Cómo se siente?" la felicidad era inocultable en su infantil voz. Shalnark le dio una rápida vista a Kurapika, pero la chica kuruta lo ignoro. De hecho, ella intentaba no involucrarse en su conversación.

"Ahora estoy mucho mejor. ¿Quién vino contigo?" Kuroro empleo su entidad de Danchou.

"Bueno, están Machi, Nobunaga, Phinx y Feitan."

"Ya veo. Ahora quiero que regresen y se dispersen, hasta que les de nuevas instrucciones. Y tú, Shalnark, necesito que hagas algo."

"Lo que sea, Danchou."

"Quiero que encuentres el lugar donde se encuentran los ojos escarlatas. Y hagas una lista con ellos." Dijo de forma indiferente. Kurapika se estremeció levemente.

"¿Todos ellos?"

"Todos ellos." Asintió Kuroro. "Eso es todo."

"Está bien, comprendido. Y …ah …" miro a Kurapika, quien continuaba ignorándolos. Kuroro capto su indirecta y se giro hacia Kurapika.

"¿Quieres que les diga, Kurapika?" pregunto ligeramente, como si le preguntara a un amigo. Shalnark levanto una ceja ante el uso casual del nombre de Kurapika.

"No me importa." Fue su fría respuesta.

"Entonces, tú decides." Kuroro se giro hacia su persona.

"Uh, está bien. Nos vemos entonces. Danchou, lo llamaré cuando haya terminado la lista." Habiendo dicho eso, el joven de cabello trigueño caminó hacia la salida de la caverna, retirándose. Les lanzo una fugaz mirada antes de desaparecer entre los árboles. Un grueso silencio envolvió a la caverna hasta que finalmente Kurapika lo quebró.

"¿Qué es eso de la lista de los ojos escarlatas?" con sospecha en su voz.

"¿Hm? Prometí que te ayudaría a recolectar lo ojos de tu tribu, ¿no? Mantengo mi palabra, Kurapika."

"Estoy sorprendida." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Kuroro la observo con mirada inquisitiva. Sonriéndole por su pequeña burla, sin embargo no le dijo nada. Irritándose, por la falta de respuesta, Kurapika prosiguió con su ataque verbal.

"Era de esperarse del gran y todo poderoso líder de las arañas. Comete un error y es igual al resto de los seres humanos."

"¿Qué cosa crees que soy, un monstruo? Sigo siendo humano, Kurapika. Primero soy humano, luego una araña." Respondió suavemente, e incluso rió ante su ingenuidad; lo que empeoro aún más su humor.

"No creo que alguien que asesine sin sentir nada en lo absoluto pueda ser llamado humano." Le siseo, sus ojos ya brillaban con un leve tono rojizo.

"Entonces, eso debería aplicarse de igual forma a tu amigo Zaoldyck. De seguro ya lo has visto asesinar alguna vez. Dime, ¿Él titubeo antes de asesinar a su oponente?"

Kurapika quedo sorprendido con su contraataque, pero se mantuvo firme. "Él es diferente a ustedes."

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no está implicado en la masacre de tu tribu? Eso es muy subjetivo. Deberías juzgar todo de forma objetiva, Kurapika." Kuroro se giro para darle una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Al menos," gruño Kurapika, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban intensamente. "El no asesina si no es necesario."

"¿Entonces, matar por el bien del negocio es correcto?" respondió.

"Dejo de ser asesino, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Además, ahora es diferente a como era." Replicó.

"¿No soy diferente a como era antes?" le dio otra pequeña sonrisa; la cual más tarde interpretaría como una burla.

Kurapika se encontró con la guardia baja frente a esa respuesta. Abrió su boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Estupefacta, lo miro con rabia y aparto su mirada. Sus palabras la molestaron, y por lo que restaba del día mientras caminaban por el bosque, ella continuo pensando en ello. No podía evitarlo. Sería una tonta e ignorante, si insistía en que Kuroro no había cambiado. Definitivamente había cambiado, aunque todavía no sabía si era para mejor o peor, pero ciertamente era más amable y menos frío con ella. Kuroro Lucifer, de alguna forma, se había vuelto más humano.

_Primero soy humano, luego una araña._

Achico sus ojos; sus palabras continuaban retumbando en su cabeza. Le estaba intentando decir que todavía podía sentir como lo hacia cualquier humano; que todavía poseía algo de humanidad. Kurapika resoplo suavemente; si todavía tenía algo de humanidad en él, le hubiera pedido disculpas y de alguna forma la hubiera recompensado por ello.

_Prometí que te ayudaría a recolectar lo ojos de tu tribu, ¿no? Mantengo mi palabra, Kurapika._

Kurapika giro su cabeza hacia el hombre y observo su espalda; quien caminaba delante de ella, repentinamente comprendió algo. Su promesa de ayudarla a recolectar los ojos de sus camaradas; ¿era su manera de enmendar el daño que le había provocado? No quería creerlo, intento negarlo, diciéndose asimisma que él tan sólo quería ganar su confianza para expandir el lazo; en otras palabras, para su provecho.

Sacudió vigorosamente su cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Aclararía aquel juicio más tarde, pero más importante aún, le temía al hecho de que quizás dejara de odiar al hombre.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Kuroro cuando noto su extraño comportamiento. Había dejado de caminar, esperándola, para que pudiesen caminar lado a lado.

"Nada. Metete en tus propios asuntos." Respondió de forma grosera, agachando su cabeza y evitando su observadora mirada.

Kuroro levanto una ceja, entretenido y desconcertado por su repentino mal humor, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto y continúo caminando al ritmo de ella, algo que percato la ultima de mala gana.

_Mantengo mi palabra, Kurapika._

Kurapika cerró sus ojos, en su interior deseaba vehementemente que si el hombre realmente tenía algo de humanidad en él, realmente conservará su promesa. Intentaba negar el hecho de que aquel hombre tuviese algo de humanidad, al mismo tiempo que deseaba que tuviese algo de consciencia, para que al menos pudiese completar una de sus metas. _Hablando de herejías_, pensó amargamente.

No estaba realmente seguro del porque había ido tan lejos como para pedir la ayuda de Shalnark. Supuestamente era un asunto personal y no debería haber pedido la colaboración de uno de sus camaradas. Quizá quisiese que las cosas fueran fáciles y rápidas, pero entonces… ¿estaba intentando enmendarla por su generosidad? Era tan poco él. ¡Y que ironía! Él había sido quien robo los ojos y ahora, se encontraba recolectándolos nuevamente para regresárselo a los verdaderos dueños de los ojos. Si Ishtar supiera esto, se partiría de la risa.

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce… =) eso es el capítulo de ahora…. Que les parece… a mí ya me está comenzando a gustar…=D debe ser porque sé lo que viene… jjijijiji, ahora se pone entretenido este fic… pero realmente divertido… espero les guste.. tau tau_

**karura999**: no mil gracias a ti por leerlos, qué bueno que también te guste este fic… O.O, es que realmente es ingenioso, aunque no sé si sea de tu agrado lo qe se viene, puede que no… porque como que la autora se fumo uno bueno cuando creo la historia XD… ajajaj, y mira tú? Compatriotas… quien lo dirá ja!... sí no hay caso… siempre tamos en todos lados Xd… ajajaja… bueno eso, cuídate tu igual , un besote para ti también xauuuu


	10. Sangre

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__bueno, un capítulo más largo que el anterior. Si me preguntan qué significa Hatsubaba, no esperen respuesta. Tan solo es un nombre que apareció en mi mente mientras intentaba nombrar a la doctora. De hecho, me inspire en Baba-Yaga, la bruja del folklor ruso. Y sí, otra sesión de discusión trivial entre ellos. ¿Kuroro está demasiado OCC? Creo que también necesita cambiar, luego de todo lo que ha pasado con Kurapika. Sin mencionar el incidente de la cueva. Este capítulo tan solo sirve para enfatizar lo humano que es Kuroro, ¿no? Heheheh… y como siempre, los comentarios serán felizmente recibidos._

_**Próximamente: **__luego de que ambos se recuperaran, nuevamente retomaron su viaje. Sin embargo, cuando apenas se habían alejado del desierto que rodeaba a Ryuusei-gai, reciben un mensaje de Ishtar, diciéndoles que se encuentren con cierta criatura mítica. Incluso los proveerá con un muy… único… transporte._

___

* * *

_

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Luego de que los dos se 'recuperaran' del incidente de la cueva, decidieron reiniciar su viaje. Parecía que la combinación de Kurapika y Kuroro, realmente era la mala suerte encarnada. Una vez más, se encontraron con un nuevo y no requerido desastre._

_**CAPITULO 10: Sangre**_

Habían estado vagando por semanas, intentando encontrar alguna criatura mágica, pero hasta el momento no habían visto alguna; nada, cero, ninguna. Realmente amargaba el humor de Kurapika, ya que ella lo veía como una gran pérdida de tiempo. Para empeorar las cosas, Kuroro Lucifer parecía disfrutar el viaje, imperturbado por sus constantes quejas y reclamos; es más, parecía divertirse con sus acciones. También, le molestaba haberse percatado del cambio de su trato hacia él. Antes, el se guardaba todo para él, hablando en muy pocas ocasiones con ella, pero últimamente eso había cambiado. No importaba realmente si ella le respondía o no, ya que hablaba de temas al azar; mayoritariamente, cosas triviales. Le hablaba sobre las ciudades que visitaban; de plantas y hierbas peligrosas que se cruzaban en su camino, animales, cualquier cosa. Pero más importante aún, se había percatado de que el lazo se había expandido considerablemente; ya tenía más de un metro. No sabía si sentirse feliz; porque podía alejarse más del hombre, o sentirse abatido; puesto que significaba que estaban comenzando a crear un vinculo.

"Hey." Inicio la conversación, cosa que era rara.

"¿Sí?" pregunto Kuroro, sin molestarse en girar para observarla. Aunque eso no la molestaba.

"¿Cómo es que todavía no encontramos ninguna criatura mítica?"

"Sabes, reciben el nombre de criaturas míticas por algo." Respondió con una risa ahogada. "Además, mientras más fuertes son, más difícil son de encontrar."

"Tsk, que molestia." Se quejó nuevamente.

Kuroro sólo se encogió de hombros y continúo caminando a su ritmo. Cuando sintió de forma repentina un tirón en su cuerpo, se detuvo y se volteo, con una ceja arqueada. Kurapika había dejado de caminar y observaba su mano. Para ser exacto, el anillo de su dedo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" caminó hacia ella.

"La piedra…" balbuceo, sus ojos fijos en el anillo. Kuroro miro el anillo y noto el cambio. El zafiro se había vuelto rojo.

Como si para clarificar aquello, un rugido se escucho en la cercanía. Los dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, antes de dirigirse unánimemente hacia la fuente del rugido. En poco tiempo llegaron a una explanada, donde fueron enfrentados por una criatura que poseía una cabeza de cabra ubicada en el centro de su cuerpo de león y una cola que terminaba con una cabeza de serpiente. Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron de golpe, sorprendida, nunca había visto algo tan horrible como aquella criatura. Kuroro, por otro lado, se veía más perturbado que sorprendido.

"Es muy inusual que una quimera ande por esta clase de lugares." Murmuro.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Kurapika, mientras se sobresaltaba por un rugido de la quimera, con sus brillantes ojos que los miraban con hambre.

"Matarla." Con un movimiento seco de su muñeca, Kuroro lanzo sus alfileres a la criatura, esta los esquivó fácilmente. "Las quimeras no dejan que sus presas escapen."

Sin vacilar, la quimera saltó; su enorme cuerpo navego en el cielo con la gracia de un gato, con sus afiladas garras dirigidas a ellos. Kuroro había flectado sus rodillas, listo para saltar, pero Kurapika no había hecho lo mismo. Ella miro a la criatura y luego a su mano. Era una buena oportunidad para probar su nueva cadena. Invoco su cadena y con un movimiento de su mano, envió la cadena de contraataque hacia la criatura. La cadena se envolvió alrededor de la quimera, restringiendo sus movimientos. Esta última, cayó al suelo con un golpe sonoro, sacudiendo ligeramente la tierra por el impacto.

La quimera luchó para liberarse, mientras la cadena se sacudía de forma peligrosa, como si estuviera por romperse. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. La quimera permaneció atada con su cola serpentina moviéndose furiosamente, mientras la cabeza gruñía. Frustrada, abrió su boca y vomito un chorro de fuego hacia ellos. Ambos lo esquivaron, y con un nuevo movimiento de la mano de Kurapika, la cadena envolvió la boca de la criatura, para evitar que continuara lanzando fuego.

"¿Qué cadena estas usando?" pregunto con curiosidad, Kuroro.

"Counterattack chain." Fue lo único que respondió Kurapika, sin dar una mayor explicación. Creía que el nombre por si solo era suficiente y que Kuroro tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para comprender el uso de esta. Sin embargo, no menciono que esta cadena era menos fuerte que la chain jail, y que no obligaba al prisionero a permanecer en zetsu. La fuerza de Uvogin, probablemente, hubieran roto la counterattack chain.

"¿Puede usarse en todos tus oponentes?"

"Todo lo que me ataque." Respondió nuevamente. "¿No vas a matarla?"

Kuroro hizo rodar sus ojos; si lo hubiese querido, ella podría haber matado la criatura. Simplemente le delegaba el 'trabajo sucio'. Aún así, respondiendo a su pregunta, Kuroro lanzo sus alfileres a la criatura, quien yacía indefensa en el suelo. Como blanco, escogió sus ojos y frente. La quimera rugió de dolor, su cuerpo se retorció en agonía, bajo la cruda restricción de Kurapika. Frunció el ceño ante el dolor que sufría la criatura, incomoda con la horrible escena. Le lanzo una mira a Kuroro, notando su frío e indiferente comportamiento hacia el sufrimiento de la criatura. Se burlo de él en su interior, intentando despreciarlo aún más.

La quimera, finalmente dejo de moverse, y cuando su cabeza cayó y su pecho dejo salir su último aliento, lanzó su ultimo y vengativo ataque. Demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Kurapika no notó que algo iba por ella. Kuroro vio que algo se movía por el rabillo de sus ojos, pero su reacción fue demasiado tardía.

Kurapika grito de dolor. Y Kuroro observo horrorizado, cuando noto que la cabeza de serpiente de la quimera había clavado sus colmillos fatales en el delicado cuello de Kurapika. Su boca y ojos se abrieron, pero ningún sonido salió. Sus rodillas se volvieron de gelatina, pero antes de caer al suelo, Kuroro sujeto su codo y arranco bruscamente, la cabeza de serpiente que se encontraba en su cuello. Con una rápida sacudida de su brazo, Kuroro separó la cabeza de serpiente de su cuerpo, lanzándola descuidadamente hacia un lado. Se giro hacia Kurapika y vio como la sangre fluía de las heridas en su cuello.

"¡Kurapika!" la sostuvo más fuerte, llamándola.

La chica kuruta parecía haberse congelado en aquel lugar. Sus ojos; los que se habían vuelto escarlata, estaban enanchados y desenfocados. Dejo escapar gritos de dolor y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente, como si estuviera sufriendo de un leve derrame cerebral. Ya no se podía sostener apropiadamente, por lo que Kuroro debió sostener todo su peso sobre sus brazos. Podía ver como el color de su rostro desaparecía rápidamente, dejando una cara fantasmal.

"¡Kurapika!" Nuevamente la llamo, a lo que ella respondió moviendo sus ojos hacia su dirección; ojos escarlatas que contaban pavor, miedo y dolor en su mayoría. Incluso en ese instante, Kuroro estaba fascinado por esos ojos; instintivamente, sintió que no debía perder esos ojos, sin importar cual fuera el costo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kuroro saco uno de sus cuchillos; aquel que no poseía veneno, y cortó cuidadosamente la marca de la mordedura, evitando las arterias. Notó que la mordedura no había afectado a la aorta por un cm; asumió que la chica logró ver el ataque a último momento, por lo que se movió, o simple y llanamente era pura suerte. De cualquier forma, tenía que succionar la sangre como acto de primer auxilio.

Se acuclillo en el suelo y acuno el débil cuerpo de Kurapika en sus brazos; sosteniendo su torso con un brazo, mientras el otro era usado para tratar la herida. Apretó el contorno de la herida, dejando salir la sangre infectada, entonces, se inclino para succionar el veneno. Estaba seguro de que no tenía herida alguna en su boca, por lo que reducía las posibilidades de envenenamiento mientras intentaba salvar la vida de la chica. Succiono y escupió la sangre dañada al suelo, repitiendo aquella acción varias veces, hasta que dejo de sentir el acido sabor del veneno. Kuroro sabía que no había succionado todo el veneno, pero esa sanación bastaba para mantenerla viva por uno o dos días; tres si era lo suficiente fuerte.

Kurapika soltó aire de dolor, su respiración era irregular, como si tuvieras dificultades para respirar. Sus globos oculares se movían frenéticamente en sus cuencas, mientras un frío sudor llenaba su frente. Sus ropas ya estaban empapadas por su sangre, por lo que el hombre sabía que primero debía detener la hemorragia, o de otra forma moriría desangrada en vez de envenenada. Kuroro arranco el borde de la camisa de ella, haciendo con la tela un vendaje, el que envolvió alrededor de su ensangrentado cuello. En poco tiempo, el vendaje se tiño completamente de carmesí.

"Aguanta." Le susurró, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía oírlo, ni mucho menos comprender sus palabras. Quizás, solo se estaba autoconvenciendo.

Kuroro la cargo en sus brazos, como lo hacen con las novias, resguardándola y protegiéndola en sus brazos y torso. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, se marcho con la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Había un solo destino en su mente; el único lugar que podía salvar la vida de Kurapika, y por ende, la suya también.

Fue despertado de la forma más inusual. Normalmente, era la débil presencia del Nen o el aura de extraños, o el sonido de pasos que perturbaban las arenas, o el olor de las personas que era acarreado por el viento, eso era lo que normalmente lo despertaba en su labor como guardián de las compuertas de la ciudad. Esta vez, fue el ligero y metálico olor de la sangre enferma.

Enderezando su viejo pero musculoso cuerpo, Jan contrajo sus ojos, observando el lejano horizonte que marcaba el comienzo del desierto que rodeaba la ciudad de la basura. Espero que algo apareciera, y ciertamente, vio como una figura se aproximaba—a una increíble velocidad. Jan se preparo, en el caso de que fuera un peligro lo que se acercaba. Espero, hasta que la figura se distinguiera lo suficiente, y para su sorpresa, si reconocía la figura que se aproximaba.

"¿Kuroro?" Lo llamo desconcertado. El joven corría hacia la ciudad, su pelo se encontraba desordenado y llevaba consigo un gran paquete en sus brazos.

"Jan, abre la puerta." Dijo con una voz lo suficiente fuerte como para ser oído por el cuidador, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Y lo suficiente tranquilo como para no levantar sospechas.

"Está bien." El hombre mayor asintió, abriendo rápidamente las compuertas y manteniéndolas en ese estado, para que Kuroro pudiera pasar sin tener que detenerse. Ni siquiera murmuro un gracias al hombre mayor; por lo que el último estaba bastante sorprendido. Jan se rasco la cabeza a la vez que se sentaba en su sitio habitual; el chico nunca había estado tan apresurado, nunca en toda su vida lo había visto así, ya que él lo había visto crecer.

Kuroro ni siquiera se molesto en seguir el camino. Tomando atajos, saltando desde los cajones a balcones, de techo a techo, hasta que llego a su destino. Donde aterrizo frente a las puertas del templo, con el paquete entre sus brazos quieto e imperturbable, por su descenso desde un edificio de tres pisos. Se metió al templo, solo para encontrar que la puerta ya se encontraba abierta para él. Ignorando su irritación; la que era minúscula en comparación con la gravedad de la situación, salto dentro de la entrada sin dudarlo dos veces.

Sopló el humo de su boca flojamente, sus dedos jugando con la pipa, esperando la llegada de su anticipado huésped. Ciertamente la puerta se abrió, o más bien, fue pateada por un joven, quien marcho directamente hacia ella, con el paquete aun seguro entre sus brazos.

"Eh estado esperando. Vamos, sígueme."

Sin esperar explicación alguna, Ishtar se puso de pie, deslizándose por la habitación hacia otra puerta. La cual abrió y dejo de esta forma para que Kuroro pasara, quien tenía sus manos ocupadas. Él la siguió mudamente, caminando brevemente por un oscuro túnel, antes de emerger, finalmente, en un frondoso bosque. Kuroro achico sus ojos cuando la luz lo ataco, mientras Ishtar parecía no ser afectada por el drástico cambio de brillosidad del ambiente. Ella camino por el bosque, con un Kuroro que la seguía de cerca. Caminaron sin detenerse hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna.

"Salta. Sabes que hacer." Ishtar se detuvo e hizo a un lado, indicando con un leve movimiento de su cabeza la laguna.

Kuroro la miro un instante, antes de comenzar a quitar la ropa que envolvía el débil cuerpo de Kurapika. Le quito el vendaje que rodeaba su cuello, antes de caminar hacia la laguna. Se detuvo al borde de la laguna y le dio una mirada final a Ishtar.

"Primero es lo primero." Ella asintió, entendiendo.

Aparto la vista y salto a la laguna sin pensárselo. Desde el punto de vista de Ishtar, ella podía ver como en poco tiempo el lago se teñía de negro. Frunció el ceño al ver aquello, girándose hacia Basille, quien había observado todo desde la rama de un árbol.

"Llámala por mí, ¿quieres?"

El basilisco parpadeo varias veces, antes de deslizarse de la rama y entrar a las profundidades del bosque.

El agua de la laguna era muy fría, y aun así refrescante. Parecía estar viva, el torrente se movía alrededor de ellos en una sutil danza. Sangre negra fue extraída de la herida de Kurapika tan pronto como se sumergieron en el agua. Kuroro abrió sus ojos y observo como la sangre fluía de ella en cantidades ridículas. Espero pacientemente hasta que todo el veneno salió de ella.

_Un poco más_, escucho que le decía el agua. La sensación de cosquilleo, que sentía cada vez que estaba en esa laguna, siempre era nueva para él. Nunca logró acostumbrarse. Kuroro miro su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con alguien flotando en la laguna, deseando ver el espíritu de la laguna al menos una vez. Recordó tiempos lejanos, cuando fue envenenado por primera vez y fue lanzado a la laguna por Ishtar. Para tratarlo, le había dicho en ese entonces, sin explicarle de ante mano. El había enloquecido, siendo un niño de diez años, temiendo morir ahogado o envenenado. En ese entonces, el agua lo abrazo gentilmente, succionando el veneno de su sistema, salvando su vida.

Kuroro se giro para observar el proceso de sangramiento de Kurapika, sorprendiéndose, al ver que su sangre había regresado a su normal tono rojo. Rápidamente, nado hacia la superficie, abrazando su frágil figura cerca de su cuerpo. Tan pronto como llego a la superficie, dio una bocanada de aire fresco. La cabeza de Kurapika se apoyaba débilmente contra su hombro, sus ojos continuaban apretadamente cerrados y su respiración era débil, casi inaudible. Todavía podía sentir el ligero movimiento de su pecho al respirar cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, indicando que ella aún respiraba.

"Vamos, sale de allí." Le menciono Ishtar de forma impaciente, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar del cual habían provenido.

Obedientemente, Kuroro nado hacia el borde y saco el cuerpo de Kurapika primero, recostándola sobre el suelo, antes de salir el mismo del agua. Cuando hizo aquello, sintió como el agua lo empujaba, ayudándolo a salir de la laguna. Miro la ligeramente turbada superficie de la laguna, pero no dijo nada y en cambio, recogió a la chica inconsciente del suelo y camino rápidamente hacia el edificio.

Una vez dentro, fue conducido hacia otra habitación. En el interior, una sabía mujer ya lo esperaba. Su encorvada espalda y las arrugas en todo su cuerpo eran fieles testigos de que poseía alrededor de cien años, si es que no eran más. Alzo la vista cuando el entro al cuarto, con Kurapika en sus brazos; ambos mojados de pies a cabeza. Resoplo suavemente y se tambaleo por la habitación, ubicándose entre dos camas, las que estaban preparadas en la mitad del cuarto.

"Recuéstala aquí, muchacho." Le ordeno, su voz era tan antigua como la voz del viento. "No te preocupes por tu mojado estado. Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde."

Observándola cuidadosamente, Kuroro puso a Kurapika sobre una de las camas, para luego retroceder lo más que permitía el lazo, dándole espacio a la anciana para revisar a la chica. La mujer observo la dormida figura de Kurapika y frunció profundamente su ceño. Olio el aire a su alrededor, como si intentara reconocer algo; entonces resoplo y enrosco su nariz, como si estuviera disgustada.

"Veneno de quimera. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, niño? No importa, le preguntare yo misma a la Dama." Divago consigo misma como una anciana lunática. "Ahora… ¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene?"

"No lo sé." Respondió honestamente. De todos modos ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber tal cosa?

"Tsk. Basille, ¡Ven aquí y has tu trabajo!" lo llamo la anciana, con su ronca voz. Pronto, Kuroro pudo oír la silenciosa y siseante voz de Basille, mientras se deslizaba por el cuarto.

El basilisko, rápidamente emergió y se aproximo a la cama donde se encontraba Kurapika. Se inclino sobre la chica y saco su lengua para olfatear el aire. Se inclino, acercándose a Kurapika, quien estaba, agradecidamente, inconsciente de la cercana proximidad entre ella y la serpiente. Entonces Basille probó la sangre, con un ligero toque de su lengua bípeda sobre las manchadas ropas de ella. Sus pequeños y saltones ojos rojos parpadearon por un tiempo, antes de que se girara hacia la anciana y entonces hacia Kuroro.

_Sssu tipo de sssangre esss el misssmo que el de él…_ dijo con su característico siseo, sus ojos fijos en el sorprendido rostro de Kuroro.

"¿La misma que la de él? Que conveniente. ¿Cuál era tu tipo de sangre, muchacho?" La anciana se volteo hacia Kuroro.

"AB." Respondió.

"Recuéstate sobre la otra cama. Transferiremos tu sangre a ella; ha perdido demasiada sangre." Dijo mientras se atareaba alrededor de las camas. Kuroro obedeció sus órdenes y se recostó en la cama junto a la de Kurapika. Miro a la anciana, preguntándose qué haría a continuación. No había visto ningún equipo de transfusión, y ya que pensaba en eso, no había visto ningún equipo médico.

"Ahora, duérmete."

Habiendo dicho eso, la anciana envolvió a los dos con sus Nen. Haciendo que Kuroro, repentinamente, sintiera sueño, sin poder luchar contra él. Quedándose dormido en poco tiempo. La mujer junto sus manos con un aplauso y luego las refregó, como si intentara poner algo de calor en ellas. Separo sus manos, poniendo cada una de ellas sobre una de Kuroro y una de Kurapika.

"Jekyll y Hyde, muéstrense." Murmuró, y su Nen comenzó a tomar la forma de dos hombrecillos, los que eran del tamaño de una palma. Una tenía un delantal medico blanco mientras que el otro negro.

Sin esperar orden alguna de la mujer mayor, los dos médicos comenzaron a trabajar por su cuenta.

Entre balbuceos, realizaron cuidadosamente el procedimiento, revisando todas las condiciones necesarias para la transfusión sanguínea. Al final, crearon un largo tubo hecho de Nen, poniendo cada uno de los extremos en los corazones de Kuroro y Kurapika; sin realizar ninguna herida física. La sangre de Kuroro se deslizó en el tubo, entrando al cuerpo de Kurapika.

En la esquina de la habitación, escondida en la oscuridad, Ishtar observo el procedimiento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Basille. Su rostro tenía una extraña expresión, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio.

Ordenó dulcemente unos mechones rubios que se encontraban sobre el pálido rostro, como una cariñosa madre haría con su hija. Escudriñando su rostro; con forma de corazón, delgado y pálido por su actual situación. Se percato de que estaba más delgada que la última vez que la había visitado, decidiendo interrogar al hombre mayor más tarde, cuando se despertara. Lanzo una rápida mirada a su hijo adoptivo, quien dormía profundamente junto a la chica. Su rostro estaba pálido de cansancio y pérdida de sangre, lo ultimo debido a la transfusión.

"Ah, aquí estas." Una voz ronca la llamo desde atrás de una cortina traslucida, y una encorvada figura entro al cuarto que era formado por puras cortinas.

"Hatsubaba, gracias por tu ayuda." La dama asintió en símbolo de respeto y agradecimiento, pero la anciana simplemente movió su mano, como intentando espantar un mosquito.

"Ni lo menciones. De hecho, estoy agradecida de que me llamaras, de esta forma pude ver nuevamente al muchacho. Dios mío, se ha vuelto tan apuesto." La mujer se rió igual que una bruja. "Y ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Su novia?"

"No realmente. ¿Debería llamarla compañera de viaje?" Ishtar rió suavemente a la vez que miraba a los dos jóvenes.

"¿Compañeros de viaje? El chico nunca viaja con un compañero." Resoplo la anciana.

Ishtar sonrió de buena forma, entonces, le explico brevemente la situación en la que Kurapika y Kuroro se encontraban. Al final de su breve historia, Hatsubaba rió felizmente.

"El chico aprenderá muchas lecciones de vida con esta experiencia. Ha, ¡Eso le servirá!"

"Probablemente, o eso espero." Nuevamente, Ishtar peino cuidadosamente el suave cabello de Kurapika, aunque esta vez se removió ligeramente.

Kurapika se sentía mareada, como su hubieran nubes en su cabeza, confundiendo sus sentidos. Sentía la presencia de personas a su alrededor, pero sabía que estas no le causarían daño alguno. Intento abrir sus ojos, lográndolo luego de mucho esfuerzo. Lo primero que vio fue un pálido rostro coronado por los rizos negros de su pelo.

"Kurapika, estas despierta." Le habló lentamente Ishtar, con un tono alegre.

"Nnh…" gimió, sintiendo su cuerpo lento y pesado. Miro su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba, pero no logro reconocer el lugar. Habían demasiadas cortinas traslucidas colgando a su alrededor; el aire se sentía ligeramente pesado por el incienso de sándalo, pero se sentía protegida y querida por alguna razón. Kurapika miro nuevamente el rostro pálido que la observaba; esta vez, reconociéndolo.

"¿Damas Ishtar?" se dirigió hacia ella, su voz sonó rasposa y seca.

"Shh, niña. Déjame hablar a mí." Dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre los labios de Kurapika. Hatsubaba se acerco a la niña, sintiendo curiosidad por su conversación.

"Luchaste contra un quimera, ¿no? Allí fuiste mordida por su cola y perdiste la consciencia. Te relatare lo que te has perdido. Primero, luego de ser mordida, Kuroro te hizo los primeros auxilios. Succiono el veneno de la mejor forma que pudo y luego se apresuro en llegar hasta aquí, en menos de tres días."

Los ojos de Kurapika se ensancharon, sorprendidos e incrédulos. Se giro para observar al hombre mayor, quien seguía durmiendo junto a ella, plácidamente. Se percato de otra cosa; estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Mientras Kurapika revisaba su entorno con un nuevo horror, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, la anciana se rió como una bruja.

"El chico corrió durante tres días sin parar, para llegar hasta acá, ¡Imagínate eso!" continuo riéndose, como si todo el asunto fuera realmente gracioso. "Incluso tuve que drogarlo para que durmiera, debido a su falta de descanso."

Kurapika observo a la sabía anciana, un poco desconcertada e incrédula. ¿Kuroro corrió para salvar su vida? Eso sería lo último que creería en su vida. Miro a Ishtar, esperando alguna explicación o negación. Descubriendo que la mujer intentaba ahogar su risa.

"Hatsubaba dice la verdad. Ella es quien realizo la transfusión de sangre. Perdiste una gran cantidad de sangre, y por suerte, tienes el mismo tipo de sangre que él, restando tiempo en la búsqueda de un donante."

"¿Qué ella hizo qué?" chilló Kurapika, con sus ojos todavía abiertos por el shock.

"Realizo la transfusión de sangre." Ishtar repitió sus palabras. "Kuroro dono su sangre para salvarte de una muerte por hemorragia."

Instintivamente, Kurapika apretó su pecho con su mano, su corazón latía apresuradamente debido al nerviosismo. Ishtar la observo de cerca; sabía lo que pensaba, pero decidió no decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que no era bueno decir lo que la gente pensaba, especialmente, cuando había mirado de forma inconsciente los pensamientos del otro.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo respondió cuando fuiste descubierta?" decidió cambiar el tema.

Kurapika la miro con perplejidad, sin comprender su pregunta. Ishtar alzo una ceja perfecta, rehusándose a clarificar su pregunta. Espero pacientemente, hasta que algo hizo click en la mente de Kurapika.

"No estaba sorprendido." Respondió luego de pensar en el _accidente_ de ese entonces, hace semanas atrás, cuando había perdido su disfraz de chico.

"Como esperaba." Asintio Ishtar.

"Niña." Repentinamente Hatsubaba se acerco a kurapika. "Dime lo que opinas de él."

"Es un bastardo egoísta, que le gusta salirse siempre con la suya y divertirse a costa mía, alguien que cree saber todo y que cualquier cosa que no le favorezca, no posee mayor importancia, por lo cual no tiene problemas en deshacerse de ellas como si fuera basura." Las palabras que escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detener la ponzoña en ellas.

El cuarto quedo en silencio por tres largos segundos, antes de que Hatsubaba nuevamente sufriera un ataque de risa.

"¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que quería oír!"

Avergonzada por su repentino e insolente arrebato, su rostro se puso rojo y ella podía sentir como su cara ardía. Incluso Ishtar rió. Kurapika miro con desagrado a Kuroro, quien parecía imperturbado por los sonidos que las dos mujeres producían.

"Es exactamente eso. Por dios, nunca había oído una mejor descripción del chico que la tuya, muchacha."Hatsubaba le sonrió, mostrando una corrida de dientes blancos, a los que le faltaban partes.

"Pero tu impresión parece ser completamente negativa." Comento Ishtar, sus brillantes ojos negros buscando dentro de sus ojos.

"Bueno, no puedes culparla, no después de lo que el chico le ha hecho." Hatsubaba movió una impaciente mano frente a ella, como si espantara un abejorro. "Sin embargo, me agrada." La anciana le sonrió a Kurapika.

Kurapika le sonrió de forma incomoda; no sabía si sentirse cómoda o inquieta por el extraño comportamiento de la anciana. Repentinamente, la anciana sonrió de forma maliciosa, y se inclino hacia Kurapika.

"Niña, déjame contarte unas entretenidas historias…"

Su mente estaba clara, pero su cuerpo dolía horriblemente, como si no se hubieras movido de esa pose por días. Cuando despertó, su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como una roca, por lo que tuvo que sentarse y estirar su cuerpo. De alguna forma, sabía que la vieja bruja había mezclado su bebida con algunas pastillas de sueño, para dejarlo inconsciente, aunque debería estar agradecido de ello. Con el grado de cansancio y fatiga que poseía antes de dormir, no hubiese logrado dormir tan tranquilamente como lo había hecho.

Sintiendo un ligero revuelo a su lado, Kuroro miro hacia aquel lugar para observar como Kurapika se removía entre sueños; estaba durmiendo a su lado, mirando de frente a Kuroro. Su expresión era serena, sin rastro alguno de la agonía y dolor que había sufrido en los últimos días. Se inclino sobre ella y miro su cuello, solo para ver que se encontraba como siempre. No había cicatriz en su delgado cuello; ninguna marca de la mordida ni de corte. Cuidadosamente, toco la piel suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. El contacto despertó a la chica de sus sueños, y los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron de golpe.

Miro sus profundos ojos negros tan pronto como abrió sus ojos. Lo miraban con curiosidad, casi anticipando su próximo movimiento. No había removido sus dedos de su cuello, pero al menos había dejado de sentir su piel con sus dedos. La verdad era que le producía escalofríos, pero se reusaba a demostrarlo. Kurapika achico sus ojos, con sospecha.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto, alejándose de él, hundiéndose aún más dentro de la cama.

"La mitad de mi, esperaba que abofetearas o golpearas." Dijo sonriéndole y quitando su mano. Kurapika hizo rodar sus ojos.

"Cruza la línea y te daré una paliza." Lo amenazo, alejándose aún más del hombre con el que compartía la cama.

"¿Oh?" Arqueo una ceja y se inclino hacia Kurapika. Quería probar cuán lejos era 'la línea' que había dicho, pero se detuvo cuando la chica kuruta levanto un puño, dando un mudo ultimátum.

"Honestamente, ¿Tan repulsivo es mi contacto?" Kuroro regreso a su lugar en la cama, decidiendo no continuar molestando a la chica, por si esta lo golpeaba de verdad. Su cuerpo no tenía ganas de tener otra lucha de puños con la chica.

"Quieres apostar." Dijo secamente, mientras relajaba su puño.

Kuroro se volteo para enfrentarla, en sus ojos había un brillo de maldad. "Mentirosa."

Kurapika lo fulmino con la mirada, pero había desconcierto en sus ojos. Kuroro sonrió de forma triunfal. "No hubieras hecho lo que hiciste en la caverna, si realmente odiaras cualquier clase de contacto conmigo."

"Estabas enfermo." Le respondió.

"Ahora también lo estoy."

"En estos momentos, estoy más enferma que tu."

"No me pareces tan enferma."

"Tú tampoco."

"Estoy así por tú culpa."

"No te pedí que hicieras algo por mí."

"No tenía otra opción."

"Podrías haberme dejado morir. Después de todo, no le temes a la muerte."

"Aún no puedo dejarte morir, te lo dije ¿no?"

"¿Por qué razón?"

"No puedo decírtelo ahora."

"Mezquino."

"Igualmente."

Kurapik abrió su boca para contraatacar sus palabras, pero no pudo pensar en nada. Kuroro le sonrió victorioso; como un niño que acababa de ganar una bolsa con sus dulces preferidos. De alguna manera, últimamente, habían comenzado a discutir sobre cosas triviales. Frustrada, resopló y aparto la vista. No podía mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo; no quería recordar que el había compartido su sangre con ella. En ese instante, su sangre fluía en sus venas, mezclándose con la de ella. Cuando se le informo que el había donado su sangre para salvarla, se había sentido realmente extraña. Era como si pudiese sentir físicamente otra sangre, una diferente a la suya, fluyendo en sus pequeñas venas. De cierta forma, una parte de él ya se encontraba en su interior. Tirito al pensar en esa endemoniada idea, intentando apartarlo de su consciencia antes de que destruyera su cordura. En cambio, otra idea paso por su mente. Esta vez, sonrió maliciosamente.

Se volteo para enfrentar nuevamente a Kuroro.

"Sabes, me contaron unas interesantes historias."

"¿Qué historias?" pregunto bruscamente Kuroro.

"Historias… sobre ti." Intento ahogar la risa al recordar aquellas historias. Esto atrajo la atención de Kuroro, quien se movió para mirarla directamente a los ojos, su expresión era seria.

"¿Quién?"

"Hatsubaba."

Kuroro gruño con exasperación. Este gesto sorprendió a Kurapika con la guardia baja. Nunca había creído que el mostrara tal actitud; era como si sus debilidades más vergonzosas hubiesen sido descubiertas y fueran anunciadas públicamente. No obstante, esto complació a Kurapika, ya que probaban que las historias que le había contado la anciana eran realmente útiles. Más tarde debería agradecérselo.

"Así que ya la conoces." Era más una pregunta que una declaración.

"A penas." Admitió con honestidad. Sólo sabía que era un usuario Nen, especializada en sanar dentro de la ciudad. Parecía ser una vieja amiga de Ishtar, ya que se referían entre ellas de forma casual.

"Ella ha estado aquí desde el mismísimo comienzo. Nadie sabe con certeza cuan vieja es." Le dijo; un habito que había ganado en sus viajes con ella. Tenía la tendencia de contarle sobre las cosas que creía que ella no sabía; solo por diversión. Estaba al tanto de que a la chica no le gustaba cuando sabía menos que él.

"Pero de seguro, ella sabe mucho de ti." Sonrió deliberadamente. Maliciosamente.

Kuroro frunció el ceño con desagrado. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos le decían 'que dejara el asunto'. Eso solo hizo que sonriera en su interior, victoriosa. Ahora tenía una carta triunfal contra él. Oh, cuan divertidos serian los días por venir.

"No me llamaste." Hizo un triste puchero.

Kuroro solo la miro con frialdad. "No tenía porque hacerlo. Lo sabrías de todas formas. Además, siempre tienes un registro de nosotros, ¿no? Es por eso que sabías que venía con el moribundo kuruta."

"¡No los espío!" exclamó indignada, Ishtar, ante la acusación contra ella. Kuroro la miro con una ceja levantada, sus ojos claramente lo dudaban. "Hassammunin vino y me lo dijo, así fue como lo supe."

Decía la verdad. Unas pocas horas antes del arribo de Kuroro, el genio le había dado una breve visita. Donde le dijo que la chica kuruta estaba muriendo y en su desesperación, Kuroro, se dirigía hacia la ciudad, así que, quizá quisiera prepararse por si lo peor ocurría.

Kurapika intento no envolverse en el 'asunto familiar', pero no pudo evitar oír toda la conversación. No podía evitarlo, después de todo, estaba pegada al hombre. No obstante, intento lo mejor que pudo, ignorar los argumentos, aunque le intrigaba la forma en que Kuroro antagonizaba tan perfectamente a su madre adoptiva, mientras Ishtar realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar. Eventualmente, la curiosidad se transformo en irritación y la irritación en rabia; pero intento suprimirla. No iba a explotar frente a Ishtar; eso sería demasiado vergonzoso y fuera de lugar.

Al final, Ishtar se retiró de _su_ cubículo-cuarto con la cabeza gacha, abatida. Le sonrió débilmente a Kurapika, excusándose, para luego desaparecer tras las cortinas traslucidas. Kurapika miro con compasión la espalda de ella mientras se retiraba; se sentía mal por ella. Kuroro era la por persona para lidiar con argumentos; lo había experimentado de primera mano en repetidas ocasiones. Era demasiado rápido con las palabras, para su propio bien, algunas veces quería golpear el ingenio que había en su cabeza en vez de debatir. Kuroro cerró sus ojos y permaneció en silencio mientras repensaba algún asunto. Kurapika lo miro de cerca; un ceño en desaprobación se encontraba en su frente.

"¿Cuándo dejaras de antagonizar a tu madre?"

"Ella no es mi madre." Dijo con voz dura.

"¡Ella te crió!"

"Eso no la transforma automáticamente en mi madre. No tengo madre, fin de la discusión." Dijo con desdén.

"No, no lo es." Respondió testarudamente, kurapika, sus ojos llenos de rabia. "No puedo aceptar que seas tan malagradecido hacia tu madre _adoptiva_. No cuando _tú_ asesinaste a _mí_ madre."

"Eso." Kuroro se voltio hacia ella y frunció el ceño con desagrado; parecía estar enormemente molesto por su provocación. "No tiene nada que ver con esto. No es la cariñosa madre que tú conoces. Y no es de tu incumbencia. Mantente alejada de esto."

Kurapika estaba tan sorprendida por su repentina demostración de enojo. Kuroro algunas veces se había molestado con ella, cierto, pero jamás había demostrado su rabia hacia ella. Diablos, nunca había estado enojado con ella; solo irritado o harto. Sus negros ojos brillaban peligrosamente, indicándole que realmente sentía lo que le dijo. Su mirada cerró su boca y no pudo responderle verbalmente. Dejo el asunto y mudamente, acepto su derrota.

Hatsubaba se recostó contra su silla mecedora, el suave brillo de la luna penetraba el pequeño cuarto. Miró el estrellado cielo, su sabio rostro se suavizo al recordar el pasado. Viendo al crecido niño, había detonado la personalidad de abuelita que tenia. Se había sorprendido por completo al ver al muchacho con una niña en sus brazos; una por quien había estado dispuesto a sacrificar sus tres días de descanso para salvarla. Aún cuando escucho sus extrañas circunstancias, seguía sin poder imaginarse que el intentara tanto salvar a alguien. Kuroro no era la clase de persona que haría lo que fuese por engañar a la muerte; tenía que haber una potente razón tras todo lo que había hecho por ella. Lo había visto crecer y creía que se transformaría en un frío y calculador asesino, incapaz de expresar emociones debido a su duro entrenamiento y crianza.

Dejo escapar un cansado suspiro. Solo se podían ver los errores cuando los resultados eran vistos. Lamentarse no reparaba lo hecho, y su amiga Ishtar sabía aquello mejor que nadie. Era cierto que el muchacho se había distanciado de ella, pero era su culpa. Había sido dura con él, entrenándolo personalmente, con estándares que los humanos normales no hubiesen sido capaces de soportar. El muchacho había sobrevivido por milagro los infernales y duros entrenamientos, emergiendo como el excelente e incombatible luchador que era; con el costo de sus emociones y sentimientos; y quizá, su consciencia.

Si se ponía a contar el número de cicatrices que el muchacho tenía en su cuerpo; las cicatrices que había ganado luchando por el mundo podían ser contadas, tan solo, con una mano. La mayoría de sus cicatrices eran producto de su entrenamiento con Ishtar. Hatsubaba resopló con amarga diversión; recordó una ocasión, cuando Ishtar accidentalmente atravesó al niño con un arma, durante uno de sus entrenamientos. Esa vez había tenido suerte, por lo que pudo salvar su vida antes de que expirara.

Sin embargo, ella sentía que el niño necesitaba aprender a perdonar. Siendo la anciana que era, poseía cierta sabiduría, así que cuando vio a la chica kuruta y fue testigo de su personalidad, repentinamente sintió que las circunstancias, quizás, no fuera tan desastrosa como creían. De hecho, tal vez fuera benéfico para ellos; para que el chico hiciera las paces con el pasado, y para que la niña aprendiera a dejar ir el suyo, y que ambos aprendieran a perdonar.

Hatsubaba rió suavemente y levanto la vista para mirar la luna. Sonrió para sí, al recordar la transfusión que había hecho. Ahora compartían la misma sangre, aun cuando la niña se declaraba su enemiga. Solo esperaba que con el proceso de sangrado, la niña kuruta, liberase un poco del odio que poseía. Con el conocimiento de que ahora su sangre corría en sus venas, quizá le sirviera como catalizador para que ella aprendiera a aceptarlo.

La arrugada mujer dejo de pensar y suspiro. Solo podía desear, ¿no?

_

* * *

_

_La tipeja que traduce… fyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu un largo tiempo sin traducir, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo u.u… me llevo dos días traducirlo… aunque no tanto… =)… bueno disfruten… nos leemos al ratooo! _


	11. Podrias habernoslo dicho

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: Sinceramente, realmente se me hizo complejo escribir este capítulo. Chiron es un reconocido centauro, aunque en la leyenda muere en un tipo de accidente. De todas formas, creía que debía utilizar lenguaje antiguo, es por eso que habla así. Pero, Dios mío, realmente fue complicado. Ni siquiera sé si lo que escribí es correcto o no, pero como sea… espero que todos comprendan lo que quiere decir. Y para aquellos que se preguntan quién demonios es la dama in Red, solo continúen leyendo la historia y llegarán a conocerla en el siguiente capítulo. Hehehe, no pasará mucho tiempo, así que no se preocupen.**_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_** Se les envió a ver a una persona llamada Dama in Red, pero buala, no lograron llegar al destino de forma directa. Tuvieron que hacerse cargo de pequeños asuntos y algo muy interesante estaba destinado a ocurrir.**

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Kurapika logró esquivar la muerte gracias a Kuroro, aún cuando era algo que nunca se hubiese esperado. Mientras continuaban su viaje, recibieron un mensaje que les comunicaba sobre alguien que debían conocer. Incluso se les proveo de transporte cosa que todavía no sabían si era buena o mala suerte._

_**CAPÍTULO 11: Podías habérnoslo dicho antes.**_

Apenas habían salido del desierto cuando repentinamente el anillo se puso rojo, y nuevamente fue Kurapika quien noto el cambio, debido a su nuevo habito. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué clase de criatura era la que se encontraba en las proximidades, pero por lo que observo Kuroro, sobre como el anillo se ponía cada vez más rojo, dedujo que la bestia se dirigía hacia ellos, rápidamente.

En pocos minutos fueron saludados por una criatura con piernas de águila, torso de mujer y alas de águila que reemplazaban los brazos. Su rostro se veía fiero y sus ojos los observaban intensamente, examinando sus rostros como si los estuviera memorizando. Doblo sus grandes alas y continúo observándolos con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos verdes. Kurapika frunció el ceño al ver el comportamiento de la bestia. Sabía que era una fiera, pero había oído que las fieras eran agresivas y tendían a atacar a quien se le cruzara. Pero esta parecía ser lo suficiente dócil y civilizada.

_Niño, la Dama tiene un mensaje para ti._ Le hablo repentinamente a Kuroro, quien frunció el entrecejo levemente al oír el nombre de Ishtar. Viendo que ninguna respuesta era dicha, la Fiera continúo.

_Dice que ustedes han de encontrarse con Chiron, en sus dominios, y eh de ser yo quien los lleve hasta aquel lugar._

"¿Chiron?" dijo Kurapika. Había oído ese nombre. "Chiron, ¿Cómo Chiron el centauro?"

_Eres una conocedora, pequeña._ La Fiera le sonrió, mostrando sus afilados y blancos dientes a Kurapika.

"No necesitamos de tu ayuda. Lo encontraremos por nuestra cuenta." Dijo bruscamente Kuroro y ya se había volteado casi por completo, cuando la Fiera le frunció el ceño, molesta. Estiro una de sus alas y sin advertencia alguna, golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Kuroro. Kuroro trastabillo y por poco y hubiera caído al suelo, si no hubiera recuperado el equilibrio a una velocidad inhumana. Kurapika observo sorprendida la escena.

_¡No seas tan creído, niño!_ Le gruño la Fiera, ofendida por su cruel remarca. _A un pececito como tú le tomaría décadas encontrar por su cuenta aquel lugar. Date cuenta de tu lugar. Y te guste o no, sigo sin titubear mis órdenes._

Habiendo dicho eso, la Fiera extendió sus alas y despego. Floto unos cuantos metros sobre la tierra antes de dejarse caer sobre ellos, sosteniendo a cada uno por la cintura con sus garras. Kurapika dio un gritito de sorpresa cuando se encontró sorpresivamente en el aire, suspendida únicamente por el agarre de los talones de la bestia alrededor de su delgada cintura. Cuando miró su alrededor, todo lo que pudo ver fueron borrosas imágenes mientras la bestia volaba por el cielo a una velocidad incomparable por cualquier maquina voladora. En unos cuantos minutos, que parecieron segundos, la Fiera dio un gutural grito.

_Veamos como manejan las cosas desde aquí. Encuéntralo por tu cuenta, como dijiste que lo harías._ La Fiera los desafío; o más específicamente, desafío a Kuroro.

Sin bajar la velocidad, la bestia soltó sus cinturas, y prontamente, Kurapika se encontró experimentando por primera vez una caída libre. Caía como si fuera un proyectil, a ciento de metros de la tierra; si se estrellaba contra el suelo, se desparramaría como un tomate. No poseía habilidades que le permitieran sobrevivir a tal caída, a diferencia del presidente Netero.

"¡Kuroro, eres un idiotaaaa!" grito mientras ambos seguían las leyes de gravedad y continuaban cayendo desde el cielo a la tierra.

¡SPLASH!

Mareada y sorprendida, Kurapika no logro percatarse de que no se habían convertido en un tomate desparramado, como pensaba. En cambio, se encontraban sumergidos bajo el agua. Sus oídos dolían debido al drástico cambio de presión, mientras que su cabeza dolía por el fuerte golpe contra la superficie del agua. Comenzó a agitar frenéticamente sus brazos, intentado orientarse en el agua a la vez que mantenerse. La frialdad del agua escoció sus ojos y no podía ver nada más que azul. Perdía el oxigeno, así que comenzó a atragantarse. Trago un poco de agua, burbujas comenzaron a salir de su boca mientras abría la boca como una persona que se ahoga. Repentinamente en su horror, sintió como un brazo se enrollaba en su cintura y quien fuera el dueño del brazo, comenzó a jalarla hacia la superficie del agua.

Tan pronto como su cabeza salió del agua, abrió la boca para tragar el deseado aire e intentar llegar hasta la orilla. Salió del agua y tosió feamente mientras intentaba deshacerse del agua que continuaba en su boca. Kuroro se sentó junto a ella, comportándose de una forma muy diferente a la de ella. Estaba calmado, a pesar de que se encontraba tan mojado como ella. Kurapika le frunció el ceño.

"Sabías que íbamos a aterrizar en el lago." Lo acusó.

"Pensé que habías visto el lago mientras caíamos." Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a peinar su mojado cabello. "¿Y que fue eso del 'idiota' mientras caíamos?"

Kurapika lo fulmino con la mirada, sin los ojos rojos. "Si no hubieras sido tan brusco con la Fiera, no hubiésemos sido arrojados desde el cielo."

"Quizás." Comento de forma ligera, lo que solo logro irritarla aún más.

"¡Y gracias a eso, nuestras mochilas están mojadas! ¡Al igual que las ropas que guardan!" estaba próxima a ponerse a gritar mientras veía su mojado equipaje con angustia.

"Podemos secarlas más tarde." Nuevamente se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

La niña kuruta aparto la vista, en un intento por calmarse, pero mientras veía la dirección del lago, sus ojos se enancharon al ver algo que era imposible que se encontrara allí. Su boca permaneció abierta por un instante, hasta que finalmente la llamo.

"¿Rusalka?"

_Finalmente me notaste._ La sirena golpeteo felizmente su cola, aunque su tono era claramente sarcástico. _Y que mentirosa eres. Siempre tuve la razón, tu ERES una niña._ Achico sus ojos de forma acusatoria.

"Yo… lo siento, pero… me encontraba disfrazado como un niño…" Kurapika inclino su cabeza a modo de disculpas.

_Comprendo_. Rusalka movió impacientemente su mano frente a su rostro, apartando la disculpa de Kurapika.

"Así que esta es la sirena de la que me hablabas." Hablo repentinamente Kuroro detrás de ella. Y de pronto Kurapika recordó algo y bruscamente aparto el rostro de Kuroro lejos de Rusalka.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No la mires!" le siseo. No quería verse nuevamente envuelta en el problema de tener que evitar que el hombre intentara ahogarse en el lago, debido al encanto de la sirena.

Kuroro pestaño sorprendido, impactado por el trato de Kurapika, pero mayormente sorprendido por el acto deliberado de Kurapika de tocarlo; y su rostro no menos. Incluso cubrió sus oídos; por miedo de que pudiese oír la voz de la sirena y quedar encantado. Un sonido de placentera risa provino de dicha sirena mientras observaba la divertida escena.

_Eres divertida. No te preocupes, el no se verá afectado por mi magia gracias a que están bien protegido por esos dos anillos que poseen._ Se explico Rusalka cuando paro de reír.

"¿Anillos?" Kurapika miro su anillo, el que brillaba como si fuera de laser. Ella se había separado rápidamente una vez oyó la explicación de Rusalka. Kuroro miro el suyo, y observo que brillaba igualmente.

_Tiene un hechizo de protección contra nuestra magia. _Se inclino hacia adelante, observándolos con interés. El agua se mecía suavemente alrededor de ella.

"Pero fui envenenada." Kurapika murmuro para sí, a la vez que tocaba tímidamente su cuello, donde la serpiente de la quimera la había mordido. La sirena la escucho y rió.

_Los protegerá contra nuestra magia, pero no de los ataques físicos. Cualquier maldición o magia será anulada. Vayan al pino más alto que encuentren hacia ya, el se encontrara cerca de aquel lugar._ Dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia una dirección.

"¿Algún lugar?" Kuroro levanto una ceja ante la vaga dirección.

_Al viejo estúpido le gusta andar por todas partes. Le cuesta demasiado permanecer por un largo tiempo en un lugar específico. _La hermosa mujer suspiro, como si sufriera demasiado por el hábito de aquel centauro. _ De cualquier forma, buena suerte con su búsqueda. _

Con eso, la sirena se sumergió en el agua y no volvió a emerger. El silencio cayó entre ellos hasta que finalmente se pusieron de pie y continuaron su camino hacia el alto pino. Intentaron secarse mientras caminaban, mientras Kurapika continuaba quejándose sobre estar mojada y sus ropas arruinadas, de posiblemente coger un resfriado, entre otras muchas cosas. Kuroro, como siempre, simplemente ignoro sus quejas.

Habían llegado ya hace un tiempo al gran pino, pero como había dicho Rusalka, el centauro no se veía por ningún lugar. En vez de buscarlo, Kurapika había optado por quedarse en aquel lugar y secar sus ropas mientras esperaban que el 'viejo estúpido' regresara. Kuroro concordó con ella y permaneció allí.

Ambos intentaron encontrar ropas secas que hubieran sobrevivido a su caída en el lago, cambiándose. Kurapika se cambio tras unos arbustos, pero cuando emergió de su escondite con su nueva ropa observo que Kuroro continuaba sin camisa. Para su horror, observo unas enormes cicatrices por todo su cuerpo. Las más horrible de todas era una enorme cicatriz que se encontraba alrededor de su estomago. Se veía como si algo lo hubiera perforado.

Justo cuando Kuroro se dio media vuelta, Kurapika aparto la vista, entreteniéndose con algo más. No tenía deseos de discutir aquello en este momento, la razón tras ello era que no quería oír la terrible historia de cómo había obtenido aquellas cicatrices. Y por lo demás, estaba casi segura de que el no hablaría de ello.

Por un largo periodo se sentaron sobre la hierba, cuidando las ropas húmedas que se encontraban sobre el pasto. Kurapika se encontraba a punto de quedarse dormida, mientras Kuroro hace ya un tiempo que dormía plácidamente sobre el tibio suelo.

"¡Ohohoh! ¡Una pareja humana!" una voz baja retumbo rápidamente.

Alerta, Kurapika se puso sobre sus pies. Parecía un gato listo para atacar. Kuroro, por otro lado, solo se levanto y pestaño pesadamente. No había ni la menor tensión en el.

"Fresca y joven. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde la última vez que vi a un humano aventurarse a los lugares donde yo suelo yacer?" continuo diciendo la voz.

En poco tiempo, Kurapika pudo escuchar como el sonido de una criatura de cuatro patas caminaba hacia ellos. Podía determinar, por el sonido de las pisadas, que la criatura que se acercaba era definitivamente grande. Justo como había predicho, un enorme centauro salió de entre los arbustos. Su parte inferior era la de un ciervo poderoso, el que caminaba con orgullosa postura. Su parte superior era la de un hombre desnudo; su pecho era musculoso, con cabellos castaño cubriendo el centro de este. Su rostro era el de una persona de mediana edad, con barba marrón y orejas puntiagudas, y aún así ese rostro brillaba con la sabiduría de un ermitaño.

"¡Decidme humanos! ¿Qué negocios habéis traído con vosotros?" continúo el centauro, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad. "Yo, Chiron, os ayudare en lo que sea requerido. Venturados en las profundidades de este bosque, es lo que habéis hecho, por lo que el bosque ha visto que ustedes no son peligro alguno para las criatura que aquí descansan."

"Uh…" Kurapika, honestamente, se encontraba nerviosa de tener que enfrentar una criatura parcialmente humana que hablaba un dialecto antiguo. Estaba perdida en cómo iba a responder al centauro.

"Hemos venido hasta este lugar por orden de la Dama Ishtar. ¿Seguramente has oído de ello?" Kuroro se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones con normalidad.

Kuroro se giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Siendo sinceros, el también sentía curiosidad por el centauro. Había oído historias sobre su sabiduría y vasto conocimiento. Quería saber y aprender. Chiron movió su cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el entrecejo. Cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Entonces, como si algo hubiese sonado en su cabeza, sus ojos resplandecieron.

"Ah…" asintió. "Sí, sí, por supuesto. Tú has de ser el pupilo de mi señora, ¿puede ser?"

"Supongo." Kuroro se encogió de hombros.

"Y aquel que está allí…" Chiron se giro hacia Kurapika, quien aún permanecía muda. "Ella ha de ser tu ¿leman?"

Sin comprender el significado de leman, Kurapika miro al centauro confundida. Kuroro repentinamente estallo en una carcajada, como si esa fuera la peor broma del mundo. Kurapika parpadeo y miro a Kuroro, con la mirada más incrédula del mundo. El mismo centauro parecía no comprender el porqué el muchacho se había reído tan repentinamente.

"No, no. Me temo que sería una falacia asumir tal cosa. Estoy sorprendido, Chiron, creía que tú eras lo suficiente sabio como para no asumir determinadas asociaciones entre personas solo por la primera impresión, ¿no?"

Kuroro sonrió de costado al centauro, quien se había recuperado de su confusión y le sonreía. Su sonrisa parecía la de un abuelo que escuchaba las declaraciones juveniles y sin embargo faltas de juicio de su nieto.

"No asumas que he supuesto la asociación con la doncella de allí. No, mi muchacho. No supongo, como has presumido." Respondió. "Como tú has dicho, mi dama ah informado de vuestra llegada."

Era bastante visible que Kuroro había sido tomado por sorpresa con esa ingeniosa respuesta. El centauro había ganado con las manos atadas en esa competencia de palabras, y Kuroro Lucifer no acostumbraba a perder en esa clase de juegos. Mientras Chiron le sonreía amablemente, hizo una ligera mueca. Sin embargo, Kurapika había estado demasiado confundida para observar aquella infantil expresión, una que Kuroro raramente dejaba ver.

"Y me puedes iluminar con respecto a que ocurre." Finalmente le pregunto a Kuroro. "¿Qué quiere decir con leman?"

"Leman significa…" Kuroro dudo por un segundo. Conociendo a Kurapika y su capacidad para sobre reaccionar, intento buscar una palabra adecuada para explicarle. Sin embargo, al final, se agitaría de todas formas. "Bueno, llanamente significa amante."

Y la bomba cayó.

"¿QUEEEEE?" rápidamente el color abandono el rostro de Kurapika. Se giro hacia Chiron, su rostro estaba furioso. "¿De dónde sacaste tan terrible idea?"

"Creo que es la mano de Ishtar." Kuroro murmuro secamente.

"Oh, como fuera, ¡este malentendido debe ser aclarado!" Kurapika se giro para enfrentar a Chiron, quien los observaba con clara diversión en su rostro. "Buen señor, si me permite corregirlo, no hay forma, ni en un millón de años que yo sea alguna vez su amante. Nunca. Jamás."

"¿Y porque sería eso? My querida dama."

"Porque este hombre fue la cabeza tras la masacre de mi tribu." Sus ojos se contrajeron ligeramente. "Y nunca lo perdonare por aquello." Prosiguió en susurros, como si lo dijera para sí.

Kuroro, quien se encontraba un poco más atrás de ella, la observo con sus penetrantes ojos negros. No dijo nada en su defensa, ni tampoco se excuso por el crimen que había cometido. No se arrepentía de aquello. Ni el más ligero remordimiento en su corazón. Chiron miró a Kurapika y entonces a Kuroro. Comenzó a tararear suavemente, parecía estar pensando en algo, cuando se acerco repentinamente a Kurapika.

"Entonces, al menos, permitidme leer vuestras fortunas." Les pidió amablemente con su mano estirada hacia ella.

Kurapika alzo la vista, y solo entonces fue capaz de dimensionar el verdadero tamaño del centauro. Junto a ella, su cabeza tan solo llegaba a su estomago. Su parte de ciervo era tan grande como la de un semental. Kurapika miro su mano con desconcierto, sin comprender lo que quería. Miro incrédulamente a Kuroro, quien se encontraba a poca distancia (debido a la maldición) mientras apoyaba su peso sobre un pie.

"Quiromancia. Esta pidiéndote la mano." Le dijo sencillamente. Sabía por la forma en que lo había mirado que requería cierta información sobre lo que ocurría.

"Ciertamente, mi muchacho. Nosotros, los centauros, somos maestros de la quiromancia. La vida de los humanos está escrita en sus manos desde el momento en que nacen. Las líneas en sus palmas sostienen los secretos del curso de sus vidas. El futuro, sin embargo está prohibido decirles sobre él.

"¿Entonces que puedes decir?" pregunto un Kurapika ligeramente confundido.

"Todo sobre usted, a excepción del futuro."

"…Si ese es el caso… no quiero que mi fortuna sea leída." Dijo firmemente.

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué? Decidme cual es la razón de aquello." El centauro se veía más bien decepcionado.

"No quiero que las personas anden mirando mi vida," dirigió una rápida mirada a Kuroro. "Ni mucho menos, que sea anunciada frente a otros."

"Hmm… eso será algo difícil, me temo, querida." Chiron sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto con renovado asombro.

"Porque…" el centauro le sonrió. "Porque sólo puedo decirte _la _información crucial, luego de haber leído vuestra fortuna." Se volteo hacia Kuroro. "Al igual que la suya."

"¿Qué tan crucial es la información que nos dará?" Kuroro dio un paso hacia el, enfrentándolo con un rostro serio.

"Se refiere al lazo que une sus vidas." Dijo el centauro.

Kuroro levanto una ceja ante la clara insinuación, pero no dijo nada. Miró a Kurapika, lanzándole una mirada significativa. Kurapika hizo rodas sus ojos, ya que entendía lo que quería decir. Era mejor seguir las reglas que el centauro había puesto, después de todo, se encontraban en su terreno.

Dicho eso, Kurapika dejo su mano sobre la de Chiron. El centauro tomo su mano y acaricio su palma. Entonces la estrecho y la miro con cierta intensidad en sus ojos. Kurapika permaneció de forma incomoda frente a él, en su interior se retorcía inquietamente. Chiron rastreo las líneas de su palma, como si estuviera leyendo braille. Luego de uno o dos minutos, libero su mano. Entonces Chiron siguió con la mano de Kuroro. Cuando termino, retrocedió un paso y comenzó a pensar en algo.

"¿Y?" pregunto una expectante Kurapika.

"Realmente vosotros tenéis una intrigante designio…" asintió el centauro. "No puedo comprender por qué, pero sus futuros estaban tan blancos como un trozo de papel."

"¿Blanco?" parpadeo Kurapika.

"Vidas entrelazadas con las de otros, caminos cruzados, y un destino espera ser escrito por vosotros. No teméis amigos míos, porque en cada futuro no escrito, existen miles de posibilidades."

Kurapika y Kuroro intercambiaron rápidas miradas. En ese instante, ambos parecían estar en uno de esas raras ocasiones, en que ambos concordaban. El centauro era realmente una criatura extraña, una criatura demasiado dramática.

"Y de vosotros, ¿deseáis que yo diga lo que eh leído?" les pregunto el centauro.

"Incluso si no dijeras lo que hay escrito en su palma, creo saber muy bien la clase de persona que es." Murmuro Kurapika. "Definitivamente un egoísta que tan solo piensa en sus intereses."

"Ah, no permitas que tu juicio se vea nublado por las emociones. Mira con el corazón, ya que tan solo con él se puede observar el verdadero yo, porque tus ojos son tan buenos como si fueran los de un ciego." El centauro sacudió su cabeza en algo semejante a un reto.

"¿Estás diciendo que lo que creo de él es incorrecto?" Kurapika frunció el ceño. No quería que su concepto de Kuroro Lucifer, el hombre malo, fuese destruido. No quería ver el lado bueno del hombre, mucho menos deseaba perder aunque fuera un poco el odio que sentía por él.

"Pequeña, la quiromancia no miente. Siendo sincero, vuestro compañero no es un hombre egoísta. Él-"

"Basta de esta inútil charla." Hablo repentinamente Kuroro, con voz severa. Este le frunció el ceño con desagrado a Chiron. Kurapika lo miro con enormes ojos. Estaba claro que Kuroro no tenía deseos de que su verdadero yo fuese revelado a Kurapika. Aunque eso tan solo logro ponerla más curiosa.

"Y bueno, ¿que hay sobre aquella crucial información de la que hablabas?" pregunto Kuroro, intentando reenfocarlos en el tema que los había llevado visitar a Chiron.

"Aah, por supuesto. ¿Cuánto nos hemos alejado del tema principal? Disculpadme por mi digresión." El centauro inclino ligeramente su cabeza, disculpándose de forma educada.

"La información." Dijo nuevamente Kuroro. Había perdido cualquier apetito que hubiese tenido por conversar con el centauro.

"Tened paciencia, niño mío. La impaciencia puede traer calamidades en el curso de tus acciones." Dijo sabiamente el centauro. "y en cuanto a la información, me veo obligado a informaros que durante cada luna nueva, poseerán libertad temporal."

"¿libertad… temporal?"Kurapika frunció el ceño, confundida. Estaba hartándose de estar confundida por la forma en que hablaba el centauro.

"En cada luna nueva, Hassamunnin perderá sus poderes, ya que su magia se ve agotada. En ese instante, solo entonces se verán libres de su maldición."

"Dicho simplemente, cada luna nueva, el lazo será inexistente." Simplifico la información, Kuroro.

"Quizás podéis deciros de esa forma." El centauro asintió en acuerdo.

Kurapika miró al centauro y luego a Kuroro. Pestaño varias veces, su cerebro intento procesar aquella información.

"¿Quieres decir que puedo alejarme cuanto quiera de él las noches de luna nueva?"

"Incluso si vas a los confines del universo, no importará; sólo por esa noche." Le dijo Kuroro, con clara diversión en su rostro. Podía ver como el kuruta ardía de furia.

Kurapika quedó muda por cinco segundos, antes de ponerse a gritar.

"¡Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes! Entonces, ¡al menos podría haber pasado una bendita noche lejos de él!" si hubiese estado sola, se hubiera jalado su pelo de exasperación.

"Y yo podre tener un día de paz, lejos de sus gruñidos." Agrego Kuroro con monótona voz.

El centauro rió alegremente al ver los dimes y diretes. "Bueno, eh de dejar este asunto en vuestras manos. En adición, mi dama también desea compartir su sabiduría. Percibe que será mejor que ella y yo manejemos el asunto de la búsqueda de seres míticos. Como uno de ellos creemos tener mejor suerte en encontrar lo que ustedes buscan."

Kuroro frunció el ceño ante esto. Si Ishtar realmente hubiese querido ayudar, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho. Por la forma en que el centauro hablaba de ella, Ishtar debía estar al mismo nivel que el centauro, en términos de edad y sabiduría.

"Mientras tanto, intenten con todo su corazón hacer la paz con cualquier conflicto que tengan." Continuó Chiron.

Kurapika se puso rígido por un segundo. Lo primero que apareció en su cabeza fueron los ojos rojos y la masacre de su tribu. Podía sentir como sus ojos ardían, amenazando con pintarse de escarlata en ese instante, pero se contuvo.

"Les eh entregado mi mensaje y por ende, eh terminado mi labor." Chiron miró al cielo. "El cielo a oscurecido, la noche ya cae. Pasen una noche aquí, amigos míos, pues es mucho más seguro que en las afueras. El bosque los protegerá de cualquier daño."

Sin mucho que decir, los dos aceptaron la invitación del centauro.

Kurapika miro la humilde fogata de su campamento temporal. Recordaba que Kuroro le había dicho que mientras más fuerte fuesen las criaturas, mas costaría encontrarlas. A simples humanos como ellos, le llevaría décadas encontrar una lo suficiente poderosa como para romper el embrujo del genio. Estaba agradecida de que el centauro e Ishtar fueran lo suficiente amables, como para ofrecerles una mano con aquellas criaturas. No quería viajar por el mundo, sin un rumbo fijo, mucho menos con Kuroro Lucifer.

Y hablando de aquello, recordó la molesta interrupción de Kuroro cuando Chiron estaba a punto de decir algo sobre su personalidad. Parecía no querer que ella supiera de su verdadero yo, o al menos eso deducía. Kurapika pensó en ello por un momento, antes de sacudir su cabeza para apartar tales ideas. Fuese lo que fuese, que ese hombre quisiese hacer con él, no le importaba ni en lo más mínima.

Kuroro, mientras tanto, observaba ya por un tiempo su palma. Recordó los leves cambios en el rostro del centauro mientras leía su fortuna. Algo extraordinario estaba escrito en su destino, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el centauro. Estaba curioso y aun así, se encontraba incomodo de que alguien supiera más que el sobre sí mismo. De alguna forma se sentía inseguro.

"Mientras los esperamos…" hablo sorpresivamente Kurapika. "¿No deberíamos juntar los ojos rojos?"

Su voz era pequeñita, pero lo suficiente fuerte para ser oída por Kuroro. El no se volteo, pero cambio su atención hacia la fogata.

"Supongo que sí. Después de todo, debemos hacernos cargos de nuestros problemas primero, dejando de lado el lazo." Respondió de forma plana.

… _hacer la paz con cualquier conflicto que tengan._

Kuroro resoplo en su interior. Que sabelotodo era la lengua del centauro, pensó amargamente. Sabía que el centauro no tan solo se refería a los problemas como los ojos rojos. Sabía que el centauro se refería a algo más; cosas más personales y profundas. No tenía ni las más remota idea de si la chica kuruta lo comprendería o no, pero dejando eso de lado, no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de tocar aquel tema.

"Podremos hacerlo cada luna nueva." Dijo repentinamente.

Kurapika se volteo a mirarlo, su mirada le ordenaba que se expresara mejor.

"Cada luna nueva, estaremos libres del lazo. Tendremos más espacio para movernos. Así será más fácil poner mano sobre los ojos rojos." Se explico.

"Oh…" balbuceo Kurapika y nuevamente miro el fuego. No dijo nada mientras pensaba en ello. Ciertamente, deseaba apartarse de él. Se estaba sintiendo demasiada cómoda junto a él, y eso le asustaba. Sin embargo, tenía un punto al decir aquello. Sabiamente escogiendo sus prioridades, los ojos escarlatas estaban en la cima de la lista.

"Está bien, entonces…" dijo sin levantar la vista del oscilante fuego.

Se vieron envueltos en un pacifico silencio. Generalmente, cuando acampaban no solían hablar mucho, así que ya era rutina permanecer en tal silencio, por lo cual solían encontrar la paz en aquellos instantes.

De repente, ambos oyeron el suave crujir de las hojas. Los dos se encontraban calmados, ya que Chiron les había asegurado de que el bosque no tenía intención alguna de lastimarlos, y por ende permanecieron en sus lugares, apenas observando los arbustos cercanos. Esperaron a que fuera lo que fuera saliera de los arbustos. En poco tiempo, algo brillo desde tras los arbustos y entre la oscuridad del bosque. Un unicornio emergió de los arbustos, caminando hacia la pradera donde se encontraban acampando.

Kurapika que do boquiabierta al ver aquello. Había oído de los unicornios en los cuentos de hadas, y alguna vez había deseado ver alguno. Y allí se encontraba ella, mirando directamente a uno. El unicornio era realmente hermoso, el más agraciado corcel que había visto en su vida. Su cuerpo era completamente blanco, brillaba suave y delicadamente en la oscuridad del bosque. El dorado cuerno que salía de su cabeza, brillaba como si tuviera polvo dorado. Su cabellera parecía de seda, cada cabello parecía ser de plata con un leve asomo de azul. Sus regordetes ojos la miraban con la misma curiosidad que ella poseía.

"¿Un unicornio? Que pintoresco." Reflexiono Kuroro, en su boca se formo una pequeña y divertida sonrisa. Había oído sobre unicornios en los cuentos que Ishtar le había contado cuando era pequeño. Miro a Kurapika y como esperaba, se veía curiosa por el animal.

"Será mejor que no seas tú quien se acerque primero. Los unicornios son muy cautelosos con los desconocidos y sorprendentemente son bastante agresivos, para tener aquella apariencia tan dócil. Un estoque de su cuerno y estás muerto." Le dijo de forma automática; un nuevo habito que había tomado al viajar con la muchacha.

"¿Así que tan solo debemos esperar a que él se nos acerque?" pregunto, con sus ojos aún pegados al corcel.

"Si es que se aproxima a nosotros." Se encogió de hombros, sin embargo volvió a ver al unicornio. El era Kuroro Lucifer, alguien que gustaba de apreciar cosas hermosas. Un unicornio era una de esas cosas; sino era algo más, por lo que iba a apreciarlo mientras pudiera.

Luego de uno o dos minutos, el unicornio comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, sus ojos seguían pegados a los de Kurapika. Cuando caminaba, sus patas no hacían sonido alguno. Silenciosamente se aproximo a ellos, hasta que estuvo a solo un paso de la chica. Kurapika lo miro maravillada. Era una oportunidad única en la vida; ver a un unicornio con sus propios ojos. Tímidamente, levanto una mano y toco el corcel mítico, mientras observaban la reacción del unicornio.

En vez de retroceder, como había anticipado Kurapika, el caballo con cuerno se acerco y refregó la punta de su nariz contra la pequeña mano de Kurapika, lamiéndola. Respiro suavemente contra su mano, complacido, mientras Kurapika procedía a acariciar su nariz suavemente. Su rostro brillaba de felicidad, ya que el unicornio parecía aceptarla.

"Sabes, los unicornios solo permiten que los vírgenes los toquen." Dijo de pronto Kuroro, ya que espera su exagerada reacción.

Kurapika volteo su cabeza para lanzarle una mirada asesina, por lo que él pudo ver el suave sonrojo en su rostro.

"No es necesario que me digas informaciones tan embarazosas." Protesto.

"¿Qué hay de vergonzoso en todo ello?" pregunto mientras reía entretenido. "¿Creía que era algo bueno?"

Justo cuando terminaba aquella oración, el unicornio fijo su atención en el hombre y se aproximo a él. Refregó su nariz contra su hombro e incluso lamió su mejilla. Kuroro parecía realmente sorprendido por esa acción, ya que no había anticipado que el unicornio si quiera se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a él. Lo que era peor, mientras más intentaba apartar al unicornio, este más se acercaba.

"Ja. Así que tú también eres virgen." Dijo Kurapika con burla en su voz. Aunque en su interior estaba bastante sorprendida de que aquel hombre, entre todos, continuara siendo virgen.

"¡Que vista!" una fuerte voz los saludo. "Estoy bastante sorprendido, a decir verdad, de que el potrillo se sienta tan atraído por usted."

"¿El es tan solo un potrillo?" pregunto Kurapika mientras se giraba a ver a Chiron, quien ya avanzaba hacia ellos.

"En realidad, un niño. Uno testarudo, con la tendencia de revelarse contra su propia madre." El centauro ladro una risotada.

"¿Y cómo puedo alejarlo de mi?" Kuroro intento alejarse del unicornio, pero el unicornio no se apartaba.

"Ah, mi muchacho. ¿Mis palabras no han alcanzado vuestros oídos? Este potrillo es muy testarudo. No escucho a su madre y entonces, ¿cómo esperas que yo le ordene que se aleje de ustedes?" Chiron sacudió dramáticamente su cabeza.

"Eso es bastante esperanzador." Murmuro sarcásticamente Kuroro, a la vez que hacia rodar sus ojos.

Luego de un minuto que pareció eterno 'acoso', el potrillo finalmente pareció satisfecho y volvió su atención nuevamente a Kurapika. Quien acaricio su cabeza gentilmente, como si fuera su mascota.

"Apuesto que amaría a Gon a primera vista." Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Ese inocente amigo tuyo?" rió Kuroro, recordando al intrépido chico que había encontrado en las calles de Yorkshin City.

Kurapika cerró sus ojos y recordó el rostro de sus queridos amigos. Se preguntaba cómo estaba Leorio; esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo bien con sus estudios. Gon y Killua, estaba segura de que se estaban llevando bien, como siempre. Era la mejor imagen de amigos que tenía en su cabeza. Suspiro suavemente, mientras recordaba la violenta reacción de Killua cuando se entero de que ella viajaba con Kuroro Lucifer. Solo podía desear que el joven Zoldyck algún día comprendiera su situación.

El unicornio lamió su rostro y miro sus ojos azules. Esos pequeños ojos parecían reafirmarle que sus problemas se resolverían. Kurapika sonrió e inclino su cabeza contra la del potrillo.

Solo podía esperar a que el unicornio tuviera razón.

"¡Saludos, mi dama! Veo que esta tan hermosa como siempre. Largo tiempo ah pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos." El centauro agacho su cabeza en respeto a la imagen que se reflejaba en la fuente de agua.

"Saludos para ti, Chiron. Cierto, han pasado décadas desde la última vez que nos vemos." El reflejo de Ishtar le sonrió al viejo centauro.

"Eh visto a tu pupilo y a su acompañante. Realmente son personas interesantes."

"¿Si? ¿Dónde están en estos momentos?"

"Decirles que visiten a la Dama in Red, es lo que he hecho. No os preocupes, mi dama, ya que un potrillo de unicornio ha insistido en acompañarlos en su viaje."

"¿Un potrillo de unicornio? Que inusual." Ishtar levanto una ceja. ¿Un unicornio se acerco a Kuroro? Ahora, aquello era algo realmente remarcable. Más aún cuando los potrillos solían ser conocidos por ser exigentes y mañosos.

"Y al potrillo pareció agradarle la damisela."

Ishtar pensaba que aquello no era ninguna sorpresa.

"Mi dama, hay algo que debo anunciarle con respecto a su pupilo y a su acompañante." Dijo repentinamente con voz seria.

"Es bueno o malo," Ishtar pregunto con cautela.

"Temo que no puedo decírselo, Dama mía, porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Casi no puede creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban, mi dama., porque algunas veces mis ojos me engañan. Porque para un humano, tal como el muchacho, una larga vida es realmente es algo extraño. Pero lo que es aún más importante, sus futuros estaban completamente en blanco."

"¿Futuros no designados?" Pensó en voz alta con un profundo ceño. Era realmente extraño encontrar a un humano con un futuro incierto. Que Kuroro tuviese una larga vida no era extraño, considerando sus remarcables habilidades de sobrevivencia, a pesar de que sabía que el muchacho no estaría feliz de oír aquello.

En el caso de Kurapika y Kuroro, solo podían significar que su relación evolucionaría en cualquier cosa, y su futuro dependía de aquello. Suponiendo aquello, entonces la decisión de enviarlos con la Dama in Red era realmente algo sabio, muy sabio.

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce…Jo Jo Jo… feliz navidad XD … atrasado ;)… hace mucho que no traducía nada, así que espero que no alla arruinado el capiitulo… tuve algunas complicaciones con la forma en que hablaba Chiron, espero que se logre comprender lo que dice… _

**Youko Saiyo****:** Puedes hablar de lo que desees en tu programa, eso sí, creo que deberías preguntarle a la autora del fic, yo tan solo traduzco… pero si deseas hacerlo, adelante, por mi no hay problema…


	12. Un Momento de Locura

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **_

_El final es un poco extraño, ¿no? Hehehe… de cualquier forma, siempre eh querido hacer que Kurapika se embriague y confunda a Kuroro nuevamente como su hermano. Soy tan mala (sonrisa maligna). Y la ultima parte, Kuroro molestando a Kurapika, un poco fuera de carácter, pero creo que eso es lo que podríamos llamar 'progreso' en términos de su relación, ¿no? Hmhm… Y una pequeña parte de introversión para Kuroro._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__**Luego del trabajo de los ojos rojos, prosiguieron con el plan de visitar a la dama in Red. Llegaron al lugar sanos y salvo con la ayuda del unicornio, sin embargo quien los esperaba no era un anfitrión ordinario, sino alguien con una extraordinaria personalidad y poder.**_

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Kuroro y Kurapika eran acompañados por un potrillo de unicornio en su viaje a encontrarse con la Dama in Red. Sin embargo, a medio camino debieron detenerse en una ciudad para cierto trabajo…_

_**CAPITULO: Un Momento de Locura**_

Miro su alrededor para observar que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, o que nadie lo viera escabullirse dentro del cuarto del hotel. Bueno, decir que era un hotel era decir mucho. Realmente era un hotel muy modesto, o más bien un lujoso hostal. Él se mezclo entre las sombras y avanzo hacia la ventana de unos de los cuartos del tercer piso. Tocó tres veces el vidrio de la ventana cerrada y espero.

"Entra, Shalnark." Respondió una voz desde el interior de cuarto.

Cuidadosamente, el joven abrió la ventana y se deslizo dentro del cuarto. Una vez dentro, rápidamente examino el cuarto; eran un cuarto pequeño con dos camas individuales en una esquina y olía ligeramente a lavanda; la firma del hotel. El hotel era bastante famoso en aquella área por tener diferentes cuartos, y cada uno de ellos tenía un tema basado en el olor del cuarto. Tenían rosas, lavandas, cítricos, caoba, etc.

"¿Traes la lista?" el hombre que ocupaba la habitación le pregunto. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón, al otro lado del cuarto. Una pequeña figura se encontraba sentada junto a él.

"Sí, Danchou. Los nombres, su ubicación; todo está aquí." dijo Shalnark mientras le pasaba el papel a Kuroro, mientras su mirada caía sobre la chica junto al hombre.

Kurapika estaba sentada a la vez que abrazaba sus rodillas, su rostro se encontraba enterrado en sus rodillas de tal forma que solo su pelo rubio era visible. Parecía una estatua y no respondió cuando Shalnark entro al cuarto. El casi esperaba ser recibido por una mirada hostil e infeliz por parte de la chica, ya que la muchacha odiaba con todo su corazón al Genei Ryodan, pero parecía muerta. Mientras Kuroro leía silenciosamente la lista con los propietarios de los ojos escarlatas. Sus ojos se detuvieron. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un determinado punto del papel y levanto silenciosamente una ceja. Luego de un tiempo, doblo el papel y miró a Shalnark, quien seguía observando a Kurapika.

"Déjala en paz. No se siente bien hoy." Declaro con sencillez y firmeza en su tono. Shalnark entendió de inmediato que Kuroro no deseaba explicar mayormente la condición de la chica. Y él, no deseaba jugar con su suerte.

"Bueno, algo más, ¿Danchou? ¿Alguna orden?"

"Por ahora nada. Cuando tenga algún plan los contactaré. Puedes marcharte." Despachó al hombre más joven. Kuroro decidido de forma automática que Shalnark tomaría el puesto de Pakunoda como él segundo en comando. El sería el encargado de traspasar todas sus órdenes al resto de los miembros.

"Está bien. Entonces nos vemos Danchou. Cuídate." Shalnark agito su mano en despedida a Kuroro y dio media vuelta, contento. Aunque antes de salir de la ventana se detuvo por un tiempo y giro su cabeza para ver a Kurapika.

"Tú también Kurapika. Mejórate pronto." Kurapika se estremeció ligeramente al oír sus cálidas palabras. Habiendo dicho eso, salió de la habitación y una vez más, el cuarto fue ocupado por solo dos personas.

"Puedes levantar la vista con tranquilidad." Dijo Kuroro con una voz suave. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna de la chica.

Realmente quería soltar un suspiro y masajear el puente de su nariz, pero lucho contra esa urgencia. Kurapika sufría de sus cambios de humor mensuales, provocados por su menstruación, aunque todavía le costaba lidiar con ello, sin poder acostumbrarse. Al menos, ya no se quejaba tanto. Solía ponerse de mal humor sin razón aparente. La muchacha parecía ser una muy lógica y razonable; siempre había una razón tras sus acciones. Últimamente, ella no usaba nada de aquella lógica.

"_Con él tiempo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a sus cambios de humor, ya que está entrando a la pubertad. Actuara de forma irracional y emocional, y será mejor que no empeores aquello. Eres un hombre grande, ¿no? Cuida de ella."_

Esa había sido la advertencia de Ishtar antes de marcharse de Ryuusei-gai por una segunda vez. Había desechado la idea como algo improbable, ya que sabía que la chica era más que capaz de manejarse consigo misma. Bueno, parecía que se había equivocado y la chica no era capaz de tal control, para su desdicha, mucho menos manejar sus cambios hormonales. El mismo no tenía idea de cómo tratar con la muchacha. El nunca había asumido el rol de cuidador, mucho menos de una adolecente con terribles hormonas. Ahora ponía una expresión de angustia, sin embargo, extrañamente no rechazaba su presencia; mientras que antes intentaba mantener la máxima distancia de él. Un ejemplo de eso era este mismo instante. A Kurapika ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran sentados a poca distancia, sus hombros casi se tocaban.

En ese momento, arrendaban un cuarto del hostal, ya que Kurapika sufría su violento período. Necesitaba descansar por días cuando el llegaba esa endemoniada semana. Le pidieron al unicornio que se mantuviera en el bosque y los esperara, y por lo visto el joven unicornio no tuvo objeción alguna.

"Kurapika." Intento una vez más. Muy rara vez, el la llamaba por su nombre, porque parecía ser que le desagradaba ser llamada así por él. Creía que tal vez la chica no deseaba ser llamada por su enemigo jurado.

"Aquí está la lista. Los 34 pares de ojos." Le dijo, a la vez que su entrenados ojos intentaban ver alguna clase de respuesta. Originalmente, debían existir 36 pares de ojos, pero ellos ya poseían 2 de ellos.

Asintió débilmente.

"Hay un par en una ciudad vecina." Le dijo nuevamente. Esta vez ella levanto la vista. Sus ojos estaban débilmente irritados y más bien hinchados; el claro signo de que había estado llorando en silencio. Su ceño apenas podía notarse, pero allí se encontraba.

"¿En serio?" preguntó con voz rasposa. Había una leve muestra de esperanza en esos cansados ojos.

"Sí." Desdoblo el papel y se lo mostro. Tomo el papel y examino la página. Sus ojos se pegaron en una parte y su agarre sobre el papel se apretó. Kuroro continúo observando su reacción.

"¿Te interesa?" le pregunto, como un doctor le pregunta a un paciente. Por lo que Chiron le había explicado, poseían un día de libertad en las noches de luna nueva, lejos de la magia de Hassamunnin, cuando la magia de este se encontraba más débil. Desafortunadamente, todavía no sabían los extremos de esta libertad temporal. Y por coincidencia, el dueño de los ojos escarlatas iba a tener una reunión social esa noche.

Ella asintió.

"Entonces está decidido. En ese caso ya que no hay nada que hacer, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te está molestando?" sus ojos negros seguían fijos en ella.

Kurapika lo miro con sorpresa en sus ojos, pero rápidamente aparto la vista y no dijo nada. Siendo sinceros, Kuroro realmente quería que ella dijera todo, ya que le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera algo raro y el no pudiera solucionarlo. Como fuera, escogió de forma sabía no seguir preguntándole a la chica, dejándola en paz. Pronto estaría mejor o eso esperaba.

"Bueno, tomaré eso como un no."

Tomo el papel de sus manos y sus dedos rozaron los de ella, y la última ni siquiera se estremeció.

Ella miró su vestido con claro disgusto en su rostro. Le frunció el ceño como si estuviera hecho de veneno, aun cuando era de una seda que resplandecía a la luz, mostrándose de un tono rojo. Kuroro espero a que ella dijera algo sobre el vestido que le había escogido. Cuando Kurapika finalmente levanto la vista en ella se observaba un rostro infeliz.

"Vamos, no puedes seguir vestido como un muchacho." Rodó sus ojos, ya que sabía que la chica kuruta lo estaba pensando.

"Aún así…" apretó sus labios. "No me gusta usar vestidos."

Sin embargo, se arrastro hacia el baño y se puso el vestido. Kuroro se mantenía cerca de la puerta, el espacio permitido por el lazo se había expandido nuevamente, dándoles más privacidad. Cuando finalmente salió Kurapika salió del baño, Kuroro se giro y no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que vio.

El vestido abrazaba perfectamente la figura de la chica; no se había equivocado sobre su talla. El contorno del cuello oriental era dorado y el vestido era abierto en un costado, mostrando un poco de su blanca piel hasta su muslo. Su hombro desnudo y la parte superior de su espalda parecían resplandecer con la luz, su piel tan lisa y suave como la de un bebé.

"¿Por qué este cuello?" se quejo mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al apretado vestido.

Kuroro no dijo nada, tan solo la observo. En secreto, se sentía orgulloso de haber elegido el vestido adecuado para la muchacha, y mejor aún, que se viera preciosa en el. Por otro lado, Kurapika se sentía muy tímida y nerviosa. Nunca había usado algo que revelara tanto, por lo que se sentía desnuda en el. Quería cambiarse y utilizar la ropa de siempre, pero sabía que el hombre no se lo permitiría. Cuando noto la mirada de Kuroro sobre ella, y su mirada apreciativa, se sintió aún más nerviosa, revolviéndose inquietamente. Sabía que no era tan fea, pero también sabía que su 'belleza' no era algo de lo que presumir. Para alguien que tenia pechos de talla A, por supuesto que no sentía confiada utilizando esa clase de vestido ajustado. Por suerte, tenía un cuello oriental que cubría su falta de busto.

"Te ves bien, así que para de quejarte." Dijo finalmente Kuroro. Sin embargo su mirada jamás la abandono. Sentía que le faltaba algo. Aún cuando se veía linda de forma natural, seguía viéndose demasiada plana para alguien que asistía a una reunión social; especialmente cuando se suponía que ella era alguien de una familia aristócrata.

De pronto, alguien golpeo la puerta.

"Ah, llegas a buena hora Machi. ¿Me prestas tu kit?"

"¿Kit? ¿Qué—oh…" hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Machi entro al cuarto con una pequeña caja sobre su mano. Sin decir palabra alguna, le entrego la caja a Kuroro, quien le murmuro un gracias. Entonces, Machi se retiro del cuarto, sin antes darle una mirada apreciativa a Kurapika.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Kurapika, pero obtuvo su respuesta tan rápido como Kuroro abrió la caja. Pero por Dios, para ella era una caja de horror.

"Siéntate allí, te maquillare por ti."

"Hey, Machi. ¿Me veo bien en este traje?" Dijo Phinx a la chica, mientras se ajustaba su corbata.

"¿Acaso importa?" le comento de forma fría, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

"¡Por supuesto! Después de todo, se supone que en esta fiesta soy el guardaespaldas del Danchou." Se lamento ante su fría respuesta.

"Sólo ponte unas gafas." Dijo a la vez que hacia rodar sus ojos.

Phinx, Nobunaga y Shalnark habían sido convocados para ser los 'guardaespaldas' de Kuroro y Kurapika, mientras que el dúo pretendía ser las cabezas de una noble e influyente familia. El resto de las arañas no fue convocado, ya que no pretendían asaltar la mansión, por lo que no había necesidad de reunir a todo el grupo. Shalnark estaba ahí cuando Kuroro les conto el plan, y es así, como fue testigo de cuan enojada estaba la muchacha cuando escucho que debía pretender ser la amante de Kuroro. Kuroro había logrado convencerla de jugar ese rol, aunque la chica parecía reticente a jugar ese papel. Incluso tuvieron que salir a comprar un vestido especial para la chica, ya que no poseía tales cosas entre sus pertenencias.

"Ne, Machi." Llamo a Machi, quien volteo a mirarlo sin decir una palabra. "¿Crees que funcione este plan?"

"Sabes que no existe el plan fallido si es nuestro Danchou quien está detrás de él." Le dijo de forma funesta, como si se hubiera molestado con la duda de Shalnark sobre el plan de Kuroro.

"Eso lo sé, pero considerando que Kurapika está en el plan…" su voz se acallo. Machi lo miro a los ojos y supo lo que pensaba. Kurapika era un rebelde innato contra Kuroro, porque después de todo, el había sido la cabeza tras la masacre de su tribu. Existía la posibilidad que la chica metiera la pata en la mitad del plan.

"No te preocupes. Esto será un gran suceso."

"¿Ese era tu instinto el que hablaba?"

"¿Necesitas preguntar?"

"Deja de moverte." Tomo su mentón con su mano izquierda y la obligo a mirarlo.

"Pero es demasiado incomodo." Contesto, a la vez que intentaba apartarse, pero él no se lo permitía.

"Aguántate. Cierra tus ojos." Rápidamente tomo el delineador de ojos y comenzó a aplicarlo tan pronto como ella cerró sus ojos. Sus parpados se estremecieron cuando el delineador toco su piel y sus pestañas tiritaron. Frunció el ceño, incomoda, sin embargo lo soporto.

"Todavía no abras tus ojos, espera a que se seque." Le ordeno.

A regañadientes, Kurapika le obedeció y cerró sus ojos. Kuroro le había puesto una delgada capa de maquillaje, ya que la muchacha había declarado que jamás en sus diecisiete años de vida, se había puesto maquillaje. Había demandado saber el porqué un hombre como él sabía cómo poner maquillaje, siendo que era innecesario para el saber tal cosa. Kuroro simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que alguien lo había obligado a aprender. Kurapika sabía que se refería a Ishtar, y ella no dijo nada más.

"¿Supongo que puedes ponerte el lápiz labial sola?"Le preguntó, y ella rápidamente le arrebato el lápiz labial de sus manos y avanzo hacia el baño.

Cuando Kurapika salió del baño y le regreso el lápiz labial, él noto una ligera mancha de lápiz labial en la esquina de su boca.

"espera."

La detuvo y sin pedir autorización, limpio el exceso de lápiz labial de su boca con su dedo gordo. El gesto sorprendió a la niña kuruta, ya que tenia la guardia baja cuando toco sus labios sin anunciar palabra alguna. Ella se congelo al instante, pero no aparto su mano. Al mismo tiempo, Shalnark había entrado a la habitación sin tocar la puerta y había visto a Kuroro tocando sus labios. El mismo quedo sorprendido y congelado en su lugar, pero rápidamente escapo de la habitación antes de que la chica explotara y comenzará a amenazarlo con asesinarlo. Aun cuando no veía lógica en ello, simplemente, sentía que no debía ser visto, viéndolos a tan poca distancia del otro.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa, Shal? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo." Le pregunto Nobunaga en tono de broma, pero de pronto frunció el ceño. "¿paso algo en la habitación?"

"¿Huh?" Shalnark parpadeo, sin comprender lo que las palabras del samurái. "No, pero… espera, ¡Nobu!"

Nobunaga se había marchado y arremetió contra el cuarto de Kuroro y Kurapika, con su espada desenvainada y lista para la acción. En cuanto entro, se volvió de piedra, como si hubiera visto una Gorgona en la habitación. Allí, en el cuarto se encontraba Kuroro sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kurapika, mientras la chica se inclinaba contra su pecho, sosteniendo su brazo en apoyo. En realidad, lo que había ocurrido era que Kurapika se había puesto tacones, fallando en su primer intento de uso, y Kuroro simplemente la agarro mientras caía, pero parecía que Nobunaga lo había malentendido. Aún más, Kurapika ya llevaba puesta su peluca, por lo que el samurái parecía n reconocerla como la usuario de la cadena. La boca de Nobunaga se abrió como la de un idiota, mientras que Kuroro se volteo a observarlo con clara sorpresa, mientras que Kurapika se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Un airado grito diciendo "¡Fuera!" se escucho y en pocos segundos, las personas que se encontraban fuera del cuarto se encontraron con un Nobunaga que arrancaba de la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Phinx, confundido de ver a un Nobunaga tan nervioso.

"E—e—en—en—en el cuarto…" los ojos de Nobunaga seguían abiertos por la impresión. Shalnark suspiro, mientras Machi sacudía su cabeza, exasperado.

"¿Qué pasa en el cuarto?" Phinx pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Nunca creí que te diera tanto miedo ver a una muchacha, Nobu." Dijo Kuroro riéndose, cuando salió de la habitación, mientras que Kurapika lo seguía detrás, su expresión seguía siendo una de furia pero su sonrojo, aunque ahora leve, seguía allí.

"¿Danchou, desde cuando hay una chica en tu cuarto?" Phinx parpadeó varias veces a medida que veía a Kurapika. "Y siendo una chica tan linda. ¿Dónde la encontraste?" sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y Kurapika le frunció el ceño con disgusto.

"¿Y dónde está el bastardo de la cadena? ¿Creía que estabas atrapado con él?" agrego.

Kuroro levanto una ceja y se volteo hacia Shalnark, quien ya se encontraba escondido tras Machi. La usuario de nen rodo sus ojos y se hizo a un lado para exponer al joven de traje negro.

"¿No les contaste?" Kuroro le pregunto en un tono más bien curioso.

"¿Decir qué?" todos a excepción de Machi le preguntaron a Shalnark. Y dicho hombre se estremeció.

"Shal, escúpelo." Nobunaga ya había desenvainado su espada, las venas de sus sienes ya palpitaban.

"E—está bien, ¡Esta bien!" Shalnark levanto sus manos en gesto de rendición. Miró a Kurapika, quien miraba hacia otro lado y trago. "Erh… ella… de hecho, ella es el bastardo de la cadena…" les explico con una voz disminuida.

Hubieron tres largos e insoportables segundos de silencio, antes de…

"¿ELLA ES QUÉ?"

Cuando usaba tacones, Kurapika era casi de la misma altura de Kuroro. Sin embargo, de forma contradictoria, se sentía extrañamente pequeña. Nunca le habían gustado tales reuniones sociales, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba como guardaespaldas de los Nostrad. Esta vez era incluso peor, ya que ahora participaba como una de los invitados.

"¿Todavía no te acostumbras a esto?"Le pregunto Kuroro en voz baja con una sonrisa pintada en su apuesto rostro.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a esto." Le respondió con una mueca y de mala gana. Kuroro parecía entretenerse, y además parecía disfrutar de su incomodidad. Y peor aún, tenía a tres arañas siguiéndola, quienes pretendían ser sus guardaespaldas. Solo el ambiente y situación eran suficiente como para volverla loca, y todavía él tenía el coraje de molestarla.

"Aprende a disfrutar de estas cosas. Tal vez necesitemos hacer esto unas cuantas veces en el futuro." Le sonrió y ella no sabía si aquel gesto era genuino o no. De todas formas, no le importaba realmente ya que se sentía demasiado autoconsciente en ese momento.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si me dejas disfrutar mientras entierro mi taco en tus pies?" le gruño, aunque con voz baja para evitar asustar a alguien con su hostilidad.

"Me temo que no puedo permitir aquello." Le sonrió de nuevo, pero tomo su mano izquierda con la derecha. "Vamos mi dama." Hizo una burlona reverencia.

"Por supuesto, mi señor." Respondió con pesado sarcasmo e igualmente hizo una reverencia burlona. Entonces caminaron hacia el salón de baile, tomados de la mano.

Mientras tanto, los tres 'guardaespaldas' seguían observando al dúo mientras estos continuaban discutiendo en su estilo. Kuroro continuaba molestándola mientras ella seguía lanzando frases sarcásticas. Phinx y Nobunaga seguían mirándolos, todavía sin acostumbrarse al hecho de que el bastardo de la cadena era una chica, y de que su Danchou hubiera estado viajando con una chica todo este tiempo. Por otro lado, Shalnark disfrutaba la escena, sonriendo tontamente para sí.

"¿Son siempre así?" le susurró Phinx a Shalnark.

"Supongo. Se están llevando mejor que antes, creo." Le contesto animadamente.

"Todavía no me creo que el bastardo de la cadena sea realmente una chica." Nobunaga cruzo sus brazos y su rostro mostraba su dilema.

"Pero es una linda bruja, tengo que decir." Phinx silbo casualmente mientras veía de nuevo a Kurapika.

"Ella le sienta al Danchou, ¿No crees?" pensó en voz alta, Shalnark, lo que le hizo ganador de una mirada de furia por parte de Nobunaga.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Gruño de forma molesta.

"Alguien esta celoso." Phinx sonrió de forma burlona mientras le susurraba a Shalnark, quien asintió de forma seria.

"Cuida esa lengua, ¡Jodidos bastardos!" Nobunaga levanto su voz y sus manos ya se encontraban sobre la empuñadora de su espada, pero los otros dos apresuradamente lo callaron.

"¡No tan alto, Nobu! No queremos atención innecesaria." Siseo Shalnark.

"Tsk."

"Ese hombre de allí," Kuroro asintió con un movimiento de su barbilla. "…será tu objetivo por esta noche."

"No lo digas de esa forma. Me hace sentir como si fuera una especie de…" la voz de Kurapika se calló, avergonzada de tan solo terminar la oración.

"Nadie te está diciendo que debes vender tu cuerpo a ese hombre viejo." Kuroro se encogió de hombros, pero una maliciosa sonrisa estaba presente en su apuesto rostro.

Kurapika clavo profundamente sus uñas en la piel de Kuroro, ya que seguían caminando de la mano. Kuroro se estremeció ligeramente, pero no dio queja alguna. Mantuvo su rostro calmado.

"Hay una cosa que me eh estado preguntado." Dijo Kurapika en voz baja.

"¿Que es?."

"Esta 'libertad temporal'… ¿Cuánta libertad tenemos en realidad? ¿Es solo un factor de separación, o el lazo que ata nuestras vidas desaparece de igual forma?" dijo con voz tranquila, como si fueran cualquier pareja discutiendo sobre cosas comunes de la vida.

"Hmm… hablando francamente, no tengo ni idea. Es certero que poseemos libertad de espacio entre nosotros por esta única noche, ya que lo acabamos de intentar. Pero en cuanto a la parte de la atadura de vida, todavía no lo intentamos."

Esa pregunta no había aparecido en sus cabezas cuando todavía se encontraban en el bosque de Chiron. Todavía estaba en duda si uno viviría si el otro moría en aquella noche. Sinceramente, todavía existían un montón de preguntas sin respuestas, con respecto a la tan llamada 'libertad de la luna nueva' que acababan de descubrir. No sabían si eran libres únicamente de la distancia físicamente, i si también eran libres del lazo que ataba sus vidas. Tampoco sabían lo que ocurriría si se encontraban a una enorme distancia del otro cuando su libertad expirara.

"Bueno…" Kuroro la miro con otra sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "siempre podremos intentar ver lo que sucede."

"¿Y arriesgar todo en el proceso? No." Kurapika lo miro enojada por un segundo. "Al menos, no esta vez. No quiero morir _antes _de haber recolectado los ojos de mis camaradas."

_Oh, una mejora._ Pensó Kuroro con satisfacción; pero porque se sentía así, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

"Y…" se detuvo.

"¿Y?"

"No. Nada." susurró, sorpresivamente ya no quería seguir con la pequeña discusión.

Kuroro levanto una ceja, pero no le pregunto nada. Luego de haber pasado semanas con la chica, sabía que era mejor no presionarla con preguntas cuando no eran asuntos urgentes. Kurapika podía ser irritante cuando estaba enojada y el ya tenía sus manos llenas con el plan de los ojos escarlatas por esta noche.

En realidad, Kurapika había estado a punto de decir "no quiero volver a estar en una situación comprometedora contigo," pero decidió no hacerlo. Sentía que si le decía eso, no encontraría término a sus burlas; y ya tenía suficiente con eso. Lo maldijo en su interior, ella lo envidiaba porque parecía completamente inmune a cualquier situación vergonzosa en la que se vieran envueltos (al menos por su parte). Por ejemplo, los eventos vergonzosos en el hospedaje del pony encabritado.

Además; ella nunca lo diría de forma abierta y consciente, quería guardar ese lado suyo de aquel hombre y su banda. Hablando de consciencia pública…

El plan era realmente simple. Solo debían mezclarse con la multitud, encontrar al dueño de la mansión y entonces Kurapika lo mantendría entretenido de cualquier forma (preferentemente por medio del coqueteo, pero ella había asesinado con la mirada a Kuroro cuando este menciono aquello, por lo que dejo que ella decidiera el método a usar), mientras que Kuroro se escabulliría dentro del cuarto de tesoros y robaría los ojos escarlatas. Nobunaga acompañaría a Kuroro, de esta forma no levantarían sospechas, mientras Shalnark y Phinx se quedarían con Kurapika. Luego de eso, abandonarían tan pronto como pudieran el lugar.

Las cosas iban bien hasta la parte cuando Kuroro se excuso para ir a hacer unos negocios y dejo a Kurapika para que lidiara con el señor de la mansión. El señor; Lord Hubert, le pidió a Kurapika que bebiera vino con él, y ella acepto. Ella bebió con él mientras hablaban de política; un tema del que Kurapika tenía recursos interminables. Incluso Shalnark, a penas y podía comprender lo que ella hablaba, menos Phinx; y Lord Hubert parecía complacido con su conocimiento. Bebieron interminables vasos de vino, hasta que la cara de Kurapika comenzó a ponerse roja, como una langosta, y comenzó a reír.

Cuando Kurapika comenzó a reír, Phinx y Shalnark intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pero no dijeron nada. Mientras ella pudiera entretener al Lord, seguirían el plan. Shalnark comenzó a mirar su reloj, preguntándose porque se estaba demorando tanto su Danchou en robar lo ojos. Phinx mantenía un ojo en la chica kuruta a la vez que pía su conversación, en el caso de que la muchacha dijera algo importante sobre la araña en su estado alcohólico.

Para cuando Kuroro regreso, Kurapika se encontraba incapaz de sostenerse en pie de forma derecha, por lo que estaba obligada a mantenerse sentada en el sillón con el Lord. El mismísimo Lord Hubert parecía haberse olvidado de su contorno. Sus guardaespaldas permanecían cerca de él y en sus caras era visible la preocupación por su empleador.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto un sorprendido Kuroro al ver a Kurapika en ese estado.

"Bueno, bebió arto con el viejo…" le dijo Shalnark en voz baja.

"¿Esta borracha?"

Muy sorprendido, Kuroro miro a la muchacha, quien ya estaba semi-dormida y semi-consciente. Nobunaga resoplo tras él, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Kuroro se acerco a Kurapika, mirando sus ojos. Era cierto, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y su cara era un tomate.

"¿Kurapika?" la llamo, ella levanto la vista con un tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzó a sonreírle; era una sonrisa infantil.

"Ah… realmente regresaste a mi." Comenzó a hablar de forma extraña. Kuroro levanto una ceja.

"Estas ebria. Regresemos." Tomo su brazo y la jalo hasta dejarla en pie, pero ella se tambaleo y se hubiera caído si no fuera porque Kuroro la sostuvo por su cintura. Entonces, Kurapika comenzó a reír.

Kuroro suspiro, mientras la muchacha borracha permitía que la llevara en sus brazos; ella prácticamente se había inclinado contra él, sumergida en un ataque de risa. Con eso concluyo que no era capaz de caminar, por lo que deslizo casualmente un brazo bajo sus rodillas y la levanto del suelo, llevándola como si fuera una novia. Sus acciones, aparentemente, recibieron tres respuestas diferentes entre sus subordinados.

Shalnark se cubrió la boca con una mano y su rostro ya se encontraba teñido de rojo. Phinx tenía la boca abierta, mientras Nobunaga se puso rígido y sus ojos se agrandaron; amenazando con salir de su cuenca. Nunca habían visto a Kuroro hacer tal cosa, el mismo Kuroro ya estaba acostumbrado a tal acción; se había visto forzado a llevarla de ese modo en repetidas ocasiones durante su viaje.

"Lord Hubert, debo partir, viendo que mi compañera no parece estar en condiciones de continuar con la fiesta." Se excuso de forma educada ante el señor de la mansión.

"Oh… Oh bueno… puedes irte…" dijo con voz enredada, como si estuviera comenzando a perder la coherencia en sus oraciones debido al vino.

Kuroro se había girado y estaba por comenzar a caminar hacia la salida cuando el viejo Lord lo llamo. El se volteo de forma leve y observo al viejo ebrio.

"Jovencito… tienes suerte… no es fácil conseguir a una buena señorita como la de usted…" rió, y Kuroro casi cree por un momento que el hombre nuevamente estaba sobrio. Al final, justo después de haber dicho esas líneas, el hombre se quedo dormido en el sillón.

El líder del Genei Ryodan simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia la salida, fuera del edificio. Mientras caminaban hacia su escondite temporal; el que era el hotel donde Kuroro y Kurapika se hospedaban, Kuroro pensó en el caprichoso comentario del Lord.

_¿Una buena señorita?_ Reflexiono mientras veía el rostro de Kurapika, quien dormía profundamente en sus brazos. _Quizás lo es, si tan solo no estuviera tan empeñada en tomar venganza…_

"Danchou ah cambiado."

Shalnark miro al viejo samurái con cejas enarcadas. Nobunaga le había pedido que hablara en privado con él, siendo que quería discutir algo. Shalnark no había pensado que el tema sería el mismísimo Kuroro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"En la mansión, cuando íbamos a robar los ojos, le pregunte… algo…" Nobunaga aparto la vista, como si estuviera inseguro de decirle o no a Shalnark todo el asunto.

"¿Qué cosa?" Shalnark lo miro de cerca. "Dime todo, Nobu. De otra forma no seré capaz de ayudarte."

Nobunaga se rasco la cabeza y suspiro. Entonces le conto a Shalnark lo que había sucedido en ese instante.

Caminaban en silencio, Nobunaga iba ligeramente más atrás de Kuroro, como si fuera un real guardaespaldas. Nobunaga se mantenía mirando la espalda de Kuroro y luego apartando la vista, sus cejas fruncidas mientras seguía molestándolo una idea. Finalmente, no pudo seguir conteniéndose y le pregunto.

"Danchou."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Esta realmente bien dejarla sola? Digo… podría atacar a Shalnark y a Phinx y… bueno, tu sabes, considerando que ella es el bastardo de la cadena y todo…"

"Ella se aferrara al plan y no hará algo tan estúpido como eso. Eso, te lo puedo asegurar." Kuroro le respondió de forma fría.

"¡Pero nos odia! Digo… nunca deberíamos confiar en ella, ¿cierto? Además, ella mató a Uvo…" Nobunaga apretó sus manos mientras recordaba la muerte de su mejor amigo a manos de Kurapika.

"Y nosotros hemos acabado con toda su familia." Respondió Kuroro, esta vez había algo de peligro en su voz. A Nobunaga no se le paso por alto, pero aun así continuo.

"¡Pero Danchou! Ella—"

"Nobu." Kuroro se detuvo y dio un rápido giro sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Nobunaga. El samurái se congelo en su lugar cuando Kuroro lo observo en silencio.

"Eh estado viajando de forma constante con ella en estas pasadas semanas. Puedes decir todo lo que quieras sobre ella, pero nada de eso hará cambiar mi opinión."

Con eso, Kuroro volvió a girarse y continúo caminando a su ritmo, como si no hubiera mostrado su ligera irritación a Nobunaga. Dejando atrás al sorprendido samurái, quien se encontraba boquiabierto.

"¿No es extraño? ¡Danchou confía en ella!"

"Erh… bueno…" Shalnark aparto la vista y removió su cerebro en la búsqueda de una respuesta adecuada para el extraño lazo entre Kuroro y Kurapika. Por supuesto que él no hubiese estado tan sorprendido como Nobunaga si hubiera sido él quien viera la reacción de Kuroro ante la persistente desconfianza y sospecha de Nobunaga hacia Kurapika. Después de todo, el los había visto en esa relación tan cercana; tales como la de la cueva y la de la habitación. Incluso Machi podía sentir cierta vibra entre ellos.

"No sé si esto te vaya ayudar a comprender la situación pero… Kurapika dijo algo al respecto en ese entonces…" miro al confundido samurái con ojos evaluativos.

"¿En ese entonces?"

"Cuando ella lidiaba con el señor de la mansión."

"Hey… ¿Dónde está tu compañero…?" el ya alcoholizado señor le pregunto a Kurapika, quien ya tenía su rostro sonrojado.

"¿Compañero? Oh… te refieres a _él_…" dijo con voz ronca.

Phinx y Shalnark se habían tensado e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Entonces miraron a Kurapika con ojos cautelosos, preparándose por si ella fuera a revelar el hecho de que _él_ era Kuroro Lucifer.

"Parece… que te ha abandonado… en ese caso, tu puedes… acompañarme… me gustas, ¿sabes?" miro a Kurapika con admiración, incluso en su actual estado.

Repentinamente, Kurapika rio de una forma muy agradable. Su risa sonaba como campanas en los oídos de las arañas.

"Oh… él no me abandonara… el regresara a mi… eso es seguro…"

"¿Ella dijo eso?" sus ojos estaban grandísimo, mientras amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas.

"Sip. Puedes preguntarle a Phinx. Él incluso me pregunto sobre que habían estado haciendo durante su 'viaje' hasta ahora." Shalnark sacudió su cabeza, exasperado.

"¡Dímelo también!" Nobunaga lo sostuvo de forma brusca por el cuello y lo sacudió con fuerza, como si intentara sacudir, literalmente, la respuesta de él.

"¡N—no—m—me—sacu—das! ¡Y—yo—ni—si—quie—ra—sé!" dijo Shalnark con voz entrecortada mientras sostenía las muñecas de Nobunaga, en un intento por liberarse del frenético samurái.

"¡Tceh!" Nobunaga lo soltó y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente.

"Relájate, Nobu. Al menos sabemos que Danchou no está en peligro, ¿No?" Dijo shalnark con una mueca mientras estiraba su camisa. ¿Por qué él siempre era el objeto de abuso en la banda?"

"¡Pero se equivoca de camino! ¿Qué pasa si se terminan aceptando?" grito con ansiedad.

"¿Creía que eso era algo bueno?" pregunto el joven, con confusión escrita en su rostro.

"¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ESO SOGNIFICARIA QUE NO PODRÍA VENGAR A UVO!" le grito Nobunaga a Shalnark, y de una forma que el ultimo tubo que resguardarse de su saliva.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque… tengo este extraño sentimiento… de que si el Danchou realmente la acepta, la protegerá de mi venganza…"

_Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que hará._ Pensó Shalnark, pero sabiamente decidió mantener esa idea para sí por miedo a que Nobunaga decidiera cambiar de opinión y masacrarlo a él en vez del bastardo de la cadena.

"Aniki…" Kurapika hablaba en su estado adormecido. Lo abrazo con tanto cariño, que las personas realmente creían que eran amantes. Kuroro suspiro. Anteriormente, mientras alucinaba, lo había tacleado, provocando que los dos aterrizaran sobre el suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Kurapika presiono su rostro contra su pecho, con una infantil sonrisa en su rostro. Kuroro miro a la muchacha, quien prácticamente descansaba sobre él. Su cara estaba roca debido al alcohol, pero era obvio que se veía más linda cuando sonreía de esa forma. En las muchas semanas que llevaban viajando, Kurapika nunca le había sonreído; ni siquiera una vez, tomando en cuenta que las sonrisas sarcásticas no contaban. La única que había sonreído era cuando estaba ebria. Bueno, no podía culparla. Después de todo, el era su enemigo jurado; quien la había dejado huérfana, quien había asesinado a toda su tribu, aquel que odiaba con todo su corazón. No tenía razón para sonreírle.

"Aniki…" la chica balbuceo una vez más.

Kuroro la miro y llevo una de sus manos hacia ella. Acaricio suavemente su cabeza y ella sonrió suavemente, como un pequeño niño. Kuroro levanto una ceja. Bajo circunstancias normales, ella hubiera apartado de un manotazo su mano, lanzándole dagas con la mirada, o lanzando alguna frase sarcástica. Ciertamente, las únicas veces que podía tocarla sin ganarse unas miradas de odio, era cuando la muchacha estaba borracha. Le revolvió el pelo; el que era suave y sedoso a su tacto. Kurapika suspiro felizmente, como si fuera un gato al que se acariciaba, y levanto su vista. El se detuvo, temiendo que quizás hubiera vuelto a sus sentidos y notara en la terrible situación en la que se había metido.

Pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio, ella se inclino hacia él y deposito un beso sobre su mejilla; cariñosa y suavemente. Kuroro quedo de piedra, su cuerpo completamente rígido. En sus 27 años de vida ninguna mujer había hecho eso con el. Bueno, el no les daba oportunidad de que hicieran eso, pero esta vez se encontraba con la guardia completamente baja. Kurapika levanto su cabeza y miro sus ojos oscuros; sus ojos azules estaban más bien desenfocados producto del alcohol. Sin embargo, no se le paso por alto el triste brillo en esos ojos aguamarinas.

"Aniki… estoy perdida…" le susurró. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora…?"

Kuroro frunció el ceño al oír su declaración. Era impropio de ella que perdiera el rumbo de su meta. Siempre había creído que meta era clara, definida e imposible de olvidar. Porque decía tal cosa, ¿implicando que perdía el foco de su labor?

"¿Estoy… haciendo lo correcto…? Dime, Aniki…"

El hombre dejo que la muchacha prosiguiera con su soliloquio, escuchando en silencio. Finalmente, Kurapika se quedo dormida sobre él, y con un suspiro, Kuroro se levanto y la dejo sobre la cama. Se sentó en la suya y pensó en las palabras de Kurapika.

Dudas, eso era lo que ella sufría en esos momentos. Sin ningún concejero, ella solo podía apoyarse de su consciencia y conocimiento. Era normal para alguien de su edad tener esa clase de dudas, perder el rumbo de su vida, estar confundido. Sin embargo, Kuroro no podía relacionarse con eso. El siempre había tenido claro lo que quería y como lo haría. Su educación y crianza habían sido estricta y exhaustiva, por lo que no había tendiso tiempo para dudar de si misma. Habiendo crecido en Ryuusei-gai, independencia y autosuficiencia era lo que había aprendido de niño. Pero de nuevo, el era un adulto prematuro; eso era lo que siempre le había dicho Ishtar.

"No puedo ayudarte." Le dijo distraídamente a la niña que dormía. "Debes encontrar la respuesta por tu cuenta."

Recordando que era un raro suceso el que no estuvieran atados por la magia del genio, Kuroro decidió pasar este dulce momento en un cálido baño. En su baño, no pude evitar que su mente reflexionara sobre lo que Kurapika había dicho en su alcohólico estado.

_¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

Kuroro resoplo. Algunas veces creía que la consciencia y moral de la chica eran demasiado altas. Pero por otro lado, quizás era a él a quien le faltaban tales cosas. De pronto, una pregunta apareció en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué haces lo que haces ahora? ¿Por qué?_

Las preguntas que comenzaban con un 'por qué' eran su debilidad. Nunca había intentado darle voz a sus razonamientos. Todo lo que hacia se basaba en lo que quería y lo que era mejor para el grupo. Era muy raro que fuera por una razón tangible. Raramente se dejaba llevar por razones tangibles. Nunca había pensado mucho en sus acciones y decisiones, exceptuando a todo lo que se relacionara con el Genei Ryodan. No le interesaba realmente las consecuencias de sus decisiones alas personas que no se relacionaban con él.

"Supongo que estas en lo cierto, Kurapika. Soy una persona egoísta." Reflexiono. Hatsubaba le había dicho lo que la chica opinaba de él. En ese entonces no se había sorprendido sobre su negativa opinión. Nunca le había importado lo que las personas pensaran de él. Podían hablar todo lo que quisieran, porque a él no le podía importar menos.

Pero de nuevo, eso solo demostraba cuan egoísta era.

Cuando ella despertó, lo primero que la saludo no fue la calidez del sol, sino que una horrible jaqueca. Gruño de dolor y rodo sobre la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos. Entonces, Kurapika se percato de que no podía moverse libremente, como si sus ropas la estuvieran restringiendo. También, su cabello y cabeza se sentían fuera de lugar. Cuando no pudo seguir soportándolo, decidió levantarse y examinar que ocurría.

"Ooh…" tan pronto como se levanto, su cabeza fue asaltada por el peor mareo que hubiese experimentado en su vida. Se inclino hacia tras y apretó las sabanas de la cama, mientras que su otra mano masajeaba sus sienes, intentando deshacerse de la dolorosa sensación.

"¿Resaca?" una voz familiar le hablo junto a ella.

Kurapika se volteo y vio a Kuroro sentado sobre su cama cerca de la suya, estaba usando una cómoda camisa. Parecía que acababa de levantarse. Cuando vio su extraña expresión, le señalo su ropa. Y la cautelosa mirada de Kurapika descendió, y cuan sorprendida estuvo de verse vestida en el traje que supuestamente había usado en la fiesta de anoche.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?" parpadeo, sin comprender por qué y como se había dormido usando el vestido.

"Bebiste demasiado." Se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada.

"¿Me emborrache?" dijo, sonando horrorizada. "¿Hice o dije algo estúpido?"

"Durante la fiesta no lo hiciste." Kuroro escondió una sonrisa socarrona, pero Kurapika notó algo en su elección de palabras.

"Durante la fiesta… Entonces, ¿Después de la fiesta…?" arrastro las palabras para oír la respuesta, pero debía saberlo.

"Hablaste cosas incoherentes. Nuevamente me confundiste con tu hermano."

"De ninguna manera…" Kurapika se cubrió la cara con sus manos y se agacho, lamentándose. Kuroro dejo que se lamentara en silencio, antes de levantar una vez más la mirada. "¿Qué hice esta vez?"

"No quieres saber." Fue todo lo que dijo. "Tan solo fue un momento de locura."

"¿QUÉ? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No querrás decir que yo—" pareció atragantarse con la última palabra.

"Entonces, ¿Qué crees que hiciste?" le pregunto, con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro normalmente impasible.

"Yo—¡deja de joder!" le grito, su rostro ya estaba rojo de furia.

"Realmente, no es importante." En ese instante, estaba a punto de reírse de forma sonora.

"Si no lo era, ¡Entonces dímelo!" continuo gritando.

"Me abrasaste, y…"

Kurapika se encogió cuando le respondió, pero cuando él se detuvo, ella lo miró horrorizada. "…¿Y?"

"Me besaste…"

"¡De ninguna forma!" su rostro parecía estar en llamas.

"…en la mejilla."

Una almohada salió volando y beso el rostro de Kuroro.

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce…mm, esop… eh ahí un capítulo traducido.. =)… yo para mientras iré a leer un capítulo de angel's prayer… ;) bye…_


	13. Mirando Atrás parte 1

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__Sí, Sí, sé que el pasado de Kurapika es más o menos típico aquí. Y para aquellas personas que no les guste la idea de que Kairi sea el nombre real de Kurapika, no me maten. Cuando retorcía mi cerebro buscando un nombre, Kairi fue el único nombre que era válido en mi cabeza. Y pro el fénix, no sé porque, pero su imagen es como el tipo de mujer que abiertamente puede decir: "Me importa una mierda, así que púdrete."_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__El doloroso pasado de Kurapika ha sido revelado y ahora es el turno de que Kuroro revele su pasado. Entonces Kurapika es forzada a ver con sus propios ojos como Kuroro se transformo en el hombre que era, mientras que Kuroro se percata de una información de la cual no sabía._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Luego de su pequeña 'interrupción y dilatación', prosiguieron su camino original hacia la Dama in Red. Con suerte lograron llegar al lugar. Sin embargo, nuevamente se encontraron con otra criatura mítica, que quería indagar sobre su lado más desagradable: su pasado._

_**CAPITULO 13: Mirando Hacia Atrás parte 1 — Cielo Carmesí**_

"Hoy es el primer día de la cuarta semana desde que salimos del bosque de Chiron, hemos estado caminando sin descansar, y ¿Todavía no llegamos?" murmuro Kurapika mientras ponía su frazada dentro de su mochila.

"No me preguntes. El único guía que tenemos es ese potrillo de unicornio, y por el momento, todo lo que podemos hacer es seguirlo." Kuroro se encogió de hombros mientras hacía lo mismo.

Cuando lograron salir del bosque encantado, se percataron de que habían llegado a un bosque completamente desconocido. Era muy probable que hubieran terminado al otro lado del mundo, considerando todas las cosas sobre las criaturas mágicas. Después de todo, la Arpía no les había dado tiempo de observar donde estaban, cuando fueron transportado rápidamente al bosque de Chiron. Caminaron por una semana antes de que Kurapika fuera asaltado por su menstruación, por lo que debieron detenerse por una semana en alguna ciudad cercana, y desde entonces habían estado andando sin parar por otra semana.

"Deberíamos darle un nombre. Es demasiado inconveniente seguir llamándola como 'potro de unicornio'." Dijo Kurapika a la vez que peinaba su pelo plateado. El potrillo acaricio suavemente su mano.

"Ese será tu trabajo." Dijo despreocupadamente, Kuroro. Y puso su mochila sobre sus hombros.

Kurapika le lanzo una peligrosa mirada, pero no dijo nada como respuesta. Mientras viajaban por el bosque, con el unicornio ligeramente al frente haciendo de guía, Kurapika reflexiono aquello. De alguna forma, no podía pensar en un nombre para el potrillo. Era como si su mente estuviera bloqueada. Luego de un tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse escucho una voz.

_Una…_

"¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?" la cabeza de Kurapika se levanto y miro a Kuroro.

Kuroro la recompenso con una mirada ligeramente sorprendida. Levanto una ceja y continúo caminando tranquilamente.

"Creí que eras tú." Respondió.

_Una… yo…_

Al unisonó, los dos dirigieron su vista hacia el potro de unicornio, quien se había detenido y girado su cuello para observarlos con sus pequeños y redondos ojos. Entonces refregó ligeramente la mejilla de Kurapika con su nariz.

"Eras tú." Exclamo mientras daba unos toquecitos en la cabeza del unicornio. "¿Así que Una es tu nombre?"

Nuevamente, el unicornio acaricio con su nariz contra la palma de Kurapika, respirando suavemente, como aprobando lo que había dicho. Kuroro miro al unicornio con un renovado interés.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?" pregunto Kurapika con un leve ronroneo en su voz, mientras acariciaba dulcemente al potrillo.

"Supongo que eso se debe a que todavía es un potrillo. En nuestros términos, apenas y es un niño." Sugirió Kuroro. "Apenas puede formar oraciones."

Kurapika no dijo nada con respecto a la hipótesis de Kuroro y solo se dedico a ver el corcel blanco con admiración. Era tan joven, y aun así se atrevía a aventurarse al mundo para acompañarlos. Eso era muy valiente de su parte. Eso hizo reflexionar a Kurapika sobre su familia. ¿Por qué no habían visto a sus compañeros en el bosque de Chiron?

"Y hablando de eso, deberíamos ver nuestra suerte."

Kurapika lo observo, dándole una confundida mirada.

"Una, ¿Puedes decirnos cuanto más nos falta para llegar al lugar de la Dama in Red?" Kuroro dio un paso y miró directamente los ojos del potrillo. Solo podía desear que el potrillo lograra hacer una oración coherente, ya que parecía que podía comprender el lenguaje de los humanos.

_No muy lejos…_ dijo telepáticamente.

"¿Así que ya estamos cerca?" pregunto Kurapika con altas esperanzas.

_No muy cerca…_ volvió a decir Una, respondió de forma contradictoria.

"¿Qué?" los hombros de Kurapika visiblemente se encogieron. "¿Y entonces cual es?"

"Ambos. No muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca. Lo que significa que deberíamos seguir caminando y de esa forma, probablemente, hoy llegaremos a nuestro destino." El hombre se encogió de hombros, como si no existiera un mañana.

"De mucha ayuda." Dijo sarcásticamente; lo que Kuroro ignoro. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios constantes.

"Y muy seguro de tu parte." Kurapika contrajo sus ojos con una ligera mueca; a lo que Kuroro respondió con sonrisa socarrona.

Eso la sorprendió ligeramente, ya que raramente lo veía sonreír de una forma tan _juguetona_.

Normalmente actuaba de forma fría o maliciosa, engreída, pero no _juguetona_. Por una decima de segundo estuvo tan impactada que quedo congelada en aquel lugar. Kuroro se giró y retomo su marcha, arrastrándola en el proceso por medio del lazo siempre presente. Cierto era que el lazo se había extendido de forma significativa, y Kurapika no podía cerrar los ojos frente a ello. Y aún así, prefería no sacar aquel tema si era posible. Sólo haría que la situación se volviera más incomoda; y ya estaba harta de verse envuelta en tantas situaciones embarazosas e incomodas con la cabeza de la araña.

"¿Es ese el lugar, Una?" Kurapika acaricio el crin del potro mientras observaba la solitaria isla que flotaba en el océano, no muy lejos de la costa.

"Encontramos el lugar, pero el problema de ahora es ¿Cómo llegamos allí? Esta fuera de la costa y no hay forma de llegar allí." Kuroro camino hacia delante, llegando al borde del precipicio, donde se detuvieron y examinaron el entorno.

No había ni ciudades o rastros de civilización en las cercanías, y era muy improbable que hubiese pescadores en aquella zona, ya que la costa en su mayoría era de roca. Nadar hacia la isla era algo imposible, si no suicida. Kuroro no podía usar su habilidad para teleportarse, porque la habilidad requería que hubiese estado en el lugar de destino, al menos una vez. No podía teletransportarse a un lugar desconocido. Una de las formas para cruzar el océano y lograr llegar allí, era volando, pero ninguno de ellos tenía tal habilidad. Si la arpía de antes hubiese estado allí para transportarlo, no hubiera sido problema. Era desafortunado que un unicornio fuera con ellos y no un pegasus.

_Monta a Una…_ le dijo de forma repentina el unicornio a Kurapika, mientras la olfateaba con su nariz. _Una camina sobre el agua…_

"¿Montarte? ¿Puedes hacerlo? Todavía eres un potrillo."

"No debería haber problema, considerando que eres pequeña. Después de todo, no es un potro común." Kuroro se encogió de hombro. "Sin embargo, el problema es que solo tú puedes montarla."

"¿Por qué?" parpadeo Kurapika.

"Se considera un sacrilegio que un hombre monte a un unicornio." Dijo Kuroro de forma plana, como si no le interesa.

Una se acerco a Kuroro y entonces, golpeo suavemente su hombro. _Móntame…_ dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez a Kuroro. Kuroro se volteo hacia ella y acaricio su pelaje, pero en su rostro había una dura expresión.

"Serás desterrado por tu gente." Declaro, como si se lo estuviera recordando. Mientras Kurapika los observaba.

_Compañeros abandonan Una… Una sola…_ dijo tristemente a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza contra Kuroro, disfrutando de su atención.

Kurapika se estremeció cuando oyó aquello. De alguna forma se sentía mal por el potro y enojada con su gente. ¿Por qué la abandonaron? A una cosita tan inocente y linda. Pero cuando el potro dijo que estaba sola, el corazón de Kurapika dolió. Sintió como si su corazón se apretara; aquello le recordaba el tiempo cuando había viajado desde la montaña de Rukuso, sola. Esa vez, se había sentido completamente sola en este mundo.

"¿Es por eso que vienes con nosotros?" pregunto, una vez más, Kuroro.

_Una ir con ustedes… Una ayudarlos…_ ella cambio de posición de forma que Kuroro enfrentara su costado; señalándole que estaba lista para que el la montara. No le preocupaba que su pueblo la desterrara; porque ellos ya la habían abandonado. Kuroro la miro por un momento, antes de darle unas palmaditas en su espalda y con un salto, sentarse sobre su espalda. Cuando Kuroro la monto, ella no salto o flaqueo; como si Kuroro no estuviera en su espalda, como si no pesara nada.

"Vamos." Kuroro le señalo a Kurapika que se sentara detrás de él.

"¿Ella va a estar bien? Digo, si dos personas la montan…" Kurapika miro con duda al potro. Kuroro hizo rodar sus ojos con exasperación.

_Una fuerte…_ _Una puede llevar a Kuroro y Kurapika…_

"Hey, recuerda nuestros nombres." Dijo Kurapika con ojos enormes.

"Apúrate, niña." dijo Kurapika con tono de burla.

"¡No soy una niña!" Con el entrecejo fruncido, Kurapika monto a Una y se sentó tras Kurapika.

"Entonces actúa como se debe," dijo Kuroro con un suave resoplido, todavía burlándose de ella.

De pronto, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Una comenzó a galopar hacia el mar rocoso. Asustada, Kurapika dio un grito y se aferro fuertemente contra lo primero que estuviera al alcance de sus brazos; la cintura de Kuroro. Cuando ella repentinamente se aferro a él como si no hubiera un mañana, Kuroro se agarroto pero no dijo nada. Sostuvo el crin de Una, con cuidado de no agarrar con demasiada fuerza los cabellos plateados para no provocarle dolor. Y de esa forma comenzaron a galopar hacia la isla, sobre el unicornio.

Kurapika lanzo una rápida mirada sobre su hombro. Podía ver la costa no muy lejos de allí; y ahora se encontraban cabalgando un unicornio a través de un pequeño golfo entre la isla y la costa. Noto que se formaban ondas sobre la superficie del agua en la que Una pisaba, pero sabía que el unicornio no tocaba la superficie del agua; ella flotaba sobre ella. Sin mayores dificultades ni problemas, llegaron sanos y salvos a la isla. Ambos se bajaron rápidamente del unicornio tan pronto como tocaron suelo seco.

Justo frente a ellos había una caverna; y por su apariencia, una cueva submarina. El camino de la caverna descendía y estaba tan oscura como una boca de lobo. El viento no soplaba desde la caverna y por lo mismo, la caverna en si era un punto muerto.

"Así que abajo vamos, ¿Eh?" murmuro con voz baja Kurapika.

"¿Qué más?" el hombre se encogió de hombros.

_Una los guiara…_ el unicornio camino adelante y entro a la caverna. Tan pronto como fue tragada por la oscuridad, su cuerno comenzó a brillar como si fuera una antorcha de ámbar. Previéndoles una iluminación adecuada para caminar sin tropezar. Y de esa forma, el trió avanzo por el terreno rocoso, descendiendo hacia el estomago de la caverna.

Por varios minutos continuaron caminando por el recto y rocoso camino. Una parecía no tener problemas descendiendo por aquella cuesta. Luego de unos minutos, vieron una luz al final del frío y oscuro túnel.

"Los eh estado esperando." Una aterciopelada y tersa voz femenina los saludo. Kuroro se estremeció levemente. La voz le recordaba a la misma Ishtar.

Cuando finalmente emergieron en un espacioso cuarto al final del túnel, se vieron frente a una mujer con una extraordinaria apariencia. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos dorados y su cabellos eran dorados y del color del fuego. Su atuendo era de seda y satín, con tonos rojizos y brillos dorados. Sobre su cabeza había un anillo de oro con una solitaria piedra de rubí que se ubicaba sobre una enormes y escandalosa pluma. La pluma parecía brillar como polvo de hadas; su rojo era sutil como un tierno fuego. Ella se encontraba sobre un sillón cubierto con seda roja.

"Un fénix." Murmuro Kuroro tan pronto como sus ojos cayeron sobre ella. No podía equivocarse. La Dama in Red, sí, debía haberlo sospechado.

"Eso es lo que soy. Ahora niños, vengan a aquí. Eh oído por Chiron e Ishtar de sus circunstancias." Les señalo que se acercaran.

Sólo Una se acerco a ella. El fénix, entonces, la arrullo y acaricio su plateado crin.

"Ooh, que cosita más linda eres. Y posees un nombre igualmente lindo. No es así, ¿Una?" miro al unicornio con cariñosos ojos. El unicornio lamio su mano, apreciando la atención que le daba.

"¿Vas ayudarnos con eso?" Pregunto Kurapika con ligera sospecha.

"¿Qué más voy a hacer? Mis buenos y viejos amigos los han enviado a mí, contándome todo esto. Por supuesto que no puedo rechazarlos. Además, hicieron el medio viaje desde el bosque del viejo."

Kurapika miro a Kuroro, y el también hizo lo mismo. Pensaban lo mismo: considerando que eran viejos amigos, de seguro que hablaban de forma muy diferente. Mientras Ishtar era educada y formal, Chiron era arcaico y este fénix, era bastante moderno y entretenido.

"A pesar de todo eso…" los miro con ojos interesados. "Yo misma estoy bastante curiosa."

Dejando de lado su orgullo, Kurapika hubiera retrocedido cuando el fénix la miro de esa forma. Le daba escalofríos. Se veía como si fuera a divertirse a sus expensas.

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Acérquense, que no muerdo."

Ninguno de ellos se movió, por lo que el fénix suspiro.

"Está bien, si no quieren acercarse. No importa." Hizo rodar sus ojos. "Igual puedo hacerlo de aquí." Se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente.

De pronto, fuego comenzó a esparcirse desde donde estaba sentada la Dama in Red. Por instinto y reflejo, los dos intentaron evitar el fuego, sin embargo fueron demasiado lentos. O mas bien, el fuego se movía demasiado rápido. En poco tiempo el fuego los rodeo completamente, lamiendo sus ropas y piel. Asustada, Kurapika intento apartar las llamas, pero Kuroro la detuvo.

"No te preocupes, las llamas de un fénix no queman." Le dijo con su agarre firme sobre su brazo. "…a menos que no seas una virgen, claro está." Dijo mientras apartaba la vista.

Kurapika podía sentir que su cara ardía de vergüenza. ¿Por qué ese hombre debía decir tales cosas en momentos tan críticos?

"Como se esperaba del querido 'hijo' de Ishtar." Sonrió, ignorando la sutil mirada asesina de Kuroro. "entonces, ¿Vamos?"

"¿Dónde?" pregunto Kuroro entre el ardiente fuego.

"Al espacio virtual que es mi mundo." Les sonrió con su característica sonrisa. "Al cinematográfico video de su pasado."

Antes de que pudiesen murmurar una sola silaba de sorpresa y protesta, las llamas los devoraron por completo, enviándolos a las oscuras profundidades del abismo. Kuroro continuó sosteniendo el brazo de Kurapika mientras caían.

"El pasado… es necesario aprender de él."

Y los dos cayeron en los brazos del olvido.

Cuando recupero sus sentidos se encontraba solo en la oscuridad. Ya no sostenía el brazo de Kurapika y ella no era visible en ninguna parte. No sabía donde era arriba y abajo, derecha o izquierda. Simplemente… flotaba en la oscuridad. Sin saber qué hacer, Kuroro espero. Era un hombre cuidadoso, es por eso que esperaría a ver lo que ocurriría. Por sus palabras, el fénix no parecía querer dañarlos. De pronto, por la esquina de sus ojos pudo ver una pequeña luz. Se volteo y vio una luz en la lejanía. Bueno, en realidad no sabía si estaba lejos o cerca debido al tamaño que tenía la luz. De cualquier forma esa luz resplandeció con más fuerza y aumento su tamaño, y rápidamente se vio abrumado por ello. Y actuando por reflejo, Kuroro cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. Cuando sintió que la luz había disminuido su brillo, abrió cuidadosamente sus ojos, descubriendo que había aterrizado sobre un lugar completamente desconocido. Un bosque.

"¡Aniki! Aniki, ¿Dónde estás?"

Kuroro oyó la voz de una niña pequeña. Se volteo en alerta, sin embargo había casi anticipado lo que se encontraría. Claramente vio a una pequeña niña; rubia, de ojos azul marinos y de apenas 13 años, tropezándose con unos arbustos cercanos a él. Había esperado ver una versión más joven de Kurapika, pero no se había esperado ver a una niña tan pequeña, tierna y linda. Se veía igual que una muñeca; e incluso Kuroro Lucifer no podía negarlo.

"¡Aniki!" la chica continuó gritando mientras buscaba entre los arbustos a su hermano mayor.

"Por aquí, Kairi." Otra voz se escucho de uno de los arbustos; obviamente pertenecía a la de un hombre, sin embargo en ella se notaba un tono infantil.

Kuroro pensó haber oído mal, pero sabía que sus oídos estaban perfectos. Justo cuando creía ver a Kurapika en su infancia, la chica poseía un nombre diferente. Kairi. Era un niño diferente o… ¿Era lo que sospechaba?

Un cuerpo apareció detrás de los arbustos. Kuroro se volteo y miro aquella particular figura. Raramente demostraba cuando estaba sorprendido o desconcertado; levantar una ceja era lo más que podía hacer. Sin embargo, no sabía si se debía a que se encontraba solo en ese lugar, pero mostro una clara expresión de sorpresa cuando vio una copia exacta de Kurapika; el actual Kurapika; _su_ Kurapika.

_Como pensaba…_ pensó en silencio. _Un hermano idéntico de unos cinco años mayor que ella… y su nombre real es Kairi, no Kurapika._

"Kairi, de nuevo estas saltándote las clases, ¿no es así? ¡Se supone que deberías estar en clases!" la versión varonil de Kurapika; aquel al cual Kuroro estaba acostumbrado cuando Kurapika se disfrazaba de hombre, sus manos estaban en su cadera y sobrepasaba en altura a Kurapika, intentando verse tan intimidante como pudiese.

"Pero las clases son aburrriiiiiiiiidas, puedo morir de aburrimiento." La niña hizo un puchero y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, claramente no intimidada. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para sentirse asustada por él.

"Crees que eres demasiado lista, ¿no? Pensando que ya sabes todo lo que enseñan en clases." El niño mayor achico sus ojos.

"Pero tú me enseñas más de lo que ellos enseñan en clases. ¡Y sé que tú también te saltabas las clases cuando tenías mi edad! ¡Eso dijeron papá y mamá! Ellos me dijeron 'no seas como tu hermano, siempre se saltaba las clases y vagaba por el bosque, haciendo anda-a-saber-que-cosas.' Vez. Aprendiste más fuera que dentro de clases, ¿no? Y yo también lo haré."

Kuroro resoplo divertido. Había dicho todo eso con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cabeza en alta, desafiando a su hermano. Era tan propio de ella. Sin embargo, el hermano mayor masajeo el puente de su nariz y suspiro pesadamente. Miro a su pequeña hermanita y eventualmente, sacudió su cabeza con otro pesado suspiro.

"¿Por qué estas suspirando? Eres igual que in viejo amargado, abuelito Kurapika." La pequeña niña le sonrió de oreja a oreja a su hermano; el verdadero Kurapika.

"Oh, cállate, Kairi. O no te enseñaré nada hoy." La amenazo, y esta vez funciono.

"No te molestes, Aniki. ¡Eres el mejor!" rápidamente se colgó a su cuello y lo beso en la mejilla. Kuroro se congelo por un segundo; eso era exactamente lo que le había hecho la vez que se embriago. "Vamos, Vamos, sigamos."

"Antes de que te pillen, ¿no?" el hombre mayor le sonrió con burla, sin embargo sostuvo sus brazos y se interno en el bosque, arrastrando a la niña con él.

De pronto, todo entro en estática y el aire comenzó a silbar suavemente. Era como si las moléculas del aire vibraran. Kuroro podía sentir como el tiempo y espacio se distorsionaban, y cuando todo se calmo, y el silbido y las vibraciones se detuvieron, el se encontraba en otra parte del bosque.

"Kairi, te tengo un regalo."

Kuroro se volteo y pudo ver a los dos de nuevo. Estaban tumbados sobre la hierba en una ladera frente al mar. El clima era cálido y el sol no calcinaba. Era un día perfecto para no hacer nada.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué regalo?" se sentó de golpe y miro a su hermano con sus enormes ojos azules. Era una expresión que Kuroro jamás vería en su vida.

"esto." El chico saco algo de su pillo; algo pequeño y brillante. Lo puso en la mano de su hermana, apretándola, y le dio una tonta sonrisa. Ella abrió su mano y miro el objeto sobre su palma. Era un aro; no, era EL aro. Los ojos de Kuroro se dilataron ligeramente. Era el aro que _su_ Kurapika atesoraba, y al mismo tiempo era él la había disfrazado de forma mágica por un largo tiempo.

_Así que era de su hermano. El ultimo recuerdo…_

"Sé que no te gustan las cosas de niña y todo eso, pero creo que necesitas, al menos, un aro. Así que te conseguí el más simple y plano de todos." El chico se rasco la nuca, avergonzado.

"¿Por qué solo uno? ¿Creía que los aros iban de dos?" la chica levanto el aro y lo sostuvo contra la luz. Brillo débilmente, mientras la luz jugaba contra la superficie cristalina.

"Porque ese es mágico; el único de su clase. Así que no lo pierdas, ¿sí?"

Ella no dijo nada, pero en cambio ella se lanzo hacia él, tacleándolo y haciéndolo caer. Lo abrazo hasta casi sofocarlo.

"—no puedo—respirar—" le dio unos golpecitos sobre su hombro, indicándole que mejor dejara de asfixiarlo hasta matarlo.

"Gracias, Aniki." Le susurró mientras aflojaba su abrazo alrededor de su cuello. "Te amo."

El chico le dio unas palmaditas en su cabecita rubia; una idéntica a la suya. En su rostro había una tierna sonrisa, una reservada solo a sus amados. "Lo mismo digo yo."

La cara de Kuroro se oscureció cuando vio la encantadora escena frente a él; aunque no noto el cambio. Era algo completamente alienígena para él, y se sentía incomodo con aquello. De alguna forma, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo este asunto; ver el pasado de _su_ Kurapika. Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando el fénix, no podía ser beneficioso para él.

Repentinamente, la perturbación del aire regreso, y nuevamente, termino en otra parte del mismo bosque. Miro su alrededor y en poco tiempo los vio acurrucados tras un arbusto; el hermano le estaba enseñando sobre plantas, arboles y algunos insectos. Kuroro miro su contorno. Incluso cuando el no pertenecía a ese lugar y ni siquiera algo real en ese pasado virtual que había hecho el fénix, podía sentir que el aire del bosque estaba estancado, y tenía una mala espina sobre aquello.

Y de repente, como Kuroro de cierta forma había anticipado, se podía oír un alboroto no muy lejos de allí. Por curiosidad de la chica y alerta por parte del niño, los dos se levantaron y avanzaron hacia el camino principal. Kuroro los siguió, intrigado sobre lo que pasaba. Por el camino principal, un grupo de personas corrían en estampida hacia la choza, donde se encontraba su tan renombrado muelle.

"¿Kurapika? ¿Kairi? Gracias a Dios se encuentran aquí. ¡Apúrense, corran!" una señora de media edad los vio, acercándose de buena forma.

"¿Tía, que ocurre? ¿Por qué todos corren de la villa?" el muchacho miro la conmoción con un poco de miedo. Lo que fuese que estuviera ocurriendo, definitivamente era algo desastroso. Para que las personas kurutas corrieran de esa forma; ellos, los orgullosos guerreros de la montaña Rukuso, corrían como conejos asustados. Debía haber algo en la villa. Y tenía que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

"Yo…" la señora vio a su pequeña hermana, la que se encontraba cerca de allí. Pensando que era mejor evitarle las malas noticias a la niña, le susurro en voz baja al chico. "La villa está siendo atacada por un grupo de personas. Tienen una fuerza inhumana, incluso los guerreros tienen problemas manejándolos. Y lo que es peor, parece que van tras los ojos rojos."

_Nosotros…_ pensó Kuroro, sus ojos negros brillaron peligrosamente.

En ese instante, los ojos del chico se incendiaron y lanzo una mirada en dirección a la Villa. Sus hombros se sacudían por la rabia contenida, pero no se atrevía a voltear su mirada hacia su hermanita, quien permanecía sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Están… Padre y madre luchando?" pregunto en susurros.

"Ah… sí, por supuesto…" respondió con vacilación la mujer.

"Tía, por favor, cuide de Kairi por mí. Iré a ayudarlos."

"¡Kurapika, eso sería un suicidio! ¡KURAPIKA!" antes de que la señora pudiese agarrar el brazo del chico, previniendo que corriera hacia su muerte, el chico desapareció tras unos arbustos, tomando un atajo hacia la villa.

"Tía, ¿A dónde va Aniki? ¿Por qué todos corren? ¿Debería ir tras él?" la chica, atemorizada y perdida, apretó la falda de la señora y examino su alrededor con sus enormes ojos azules.

"No, Kairi, tu vienes conmigo."

Antes de que pudiera escabullirse como lo hizo su hermano, la señora agarro la muñeca de la niña y la llevo consigo, aunque la chica estaba reticente a ir. Kuroro siguió el grupo de personas que corrían por su vida hacia el océano, pero lanzo una mirada en dirección a la villa, hacia donde el niño había corrido. Recordaba muy bien a ese niño.

Se sentó sobre una roca seca, esperando a que la niña mojada e inconsciente se despertara. Levanto la vista y vio que el cielo gris seguía teñido de rojo por el fuego que había quemado toda la villa. No era como si su grupo lo hubiese planeado; solo sucedió en medio del caos, cuando todos peleaban y lanzaban todo; resultando en fuego.

Kuroro observo a la niña inconsciente. Antes, la chica había sido forzada a subirse al barco que se embarcaba hacia el océano, huyendo de la masacre. Ella los había combatido, insistiendo en que quería esperar a su hermano. Ellos le aseguraron que el próximo grupo los seguiría y era seguro que su hermano estuviera en ese, por lo que en ese momento ella acepto. Sin embargo, se volvió completamente incontrolable el instante que vio el rojizo cielo sobre la villa. De inmediato, sus oceánicos ojos fueron envueltos por el profundo rojo del ardiente cielo que se reflejaba. Dándole un aspecto intrigante, y aun así, Kuroro no podía negar que era un tono realmente hermoso. Nunca había visto tal color.

En ese entonces, ella se había arrojado al agua, nadando hasta la orilla. Desafortunadamente, era demasiado pequeña para soportar las fuertes corrientes, siendo arrastrada por esta y en el proceso perdiendo la consciencia. La corriente la llevo hasta la orilla, por lo que ahora Kuroro debía esperar a que despertara para poder continuar. Bueno, podía esperar. Después de todo, Kuroro Lucifer era una persona paciente.

Justo cuando se inclinaba contra una roca, la chica comenzó a moverse. Kuroro levanto una ceja. Cuando y como fuera, la chica siempre haría algo para molestarlo, ¿no? Justo cuando estaba relajándose tenía que despertarse.

"…A… niki…" murmuro.

Lenta, pero segura, se despertó, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su mente. Miro al cielo, y cuando vio el grisáceo y rojizo cielo, sus ojos se enancharon lo más que podían. Rápidamente se puso en pie e intento correr por el cerro en dirección a la villa. Al comienzo se tambaleo y tropezó, pero mientras se movía, comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas, corriendo hacia su villa. Pero cuando llego, ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo había sido reducido a personas sin ojos, algunos sin cabeza y cadáveres. Las cuencas de sus ojos se encontraban vacias, mirando el lugar a la vez que contaban el horror que habían experimentado. Sus piernas sedieron y ella cayó al suelo. Su garganta se seco, incapacitándola de pronunciar una sola palabra. Kuroro camino hacia ella y de forma casual, examino su alrededor. Sí, era tal y como recordaba. La masacre de la tribu kuruta por el bien de los invaluables ojos rojos; eso era. Incluso podía reconocer las marcas que sus arañas habían dejado; la depresión del suelo era la firma de Uvogin, las heridas de bala pertenecían a Pakunoda. Viendo todo esto lo hacía sentir raro; casi… nostálgico. Vertió nuevamente su mirada hacia la chica que era dueña de este pasado. Seguía en el suelo con toda su fuerza vaciada en ese pequeño cuerpo.

"La villa… todos…" finalmente murmuro.

Sus caderas todavía no recuperaban su fuerza, por lo que se arrastro entre los cadáveres. Sobresaltándose cada vez que su mirada caía sobre un cuerpo. Los reconocía en un instante, a pesar de encontrarse sin ojos. Un par de veces vomito, su estomago era incapaz de soportar el horror que acunaba aquel lugar. Entonces, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

"…Aniki…"

Allí, en medio de un área relativamente limpia se encontraba un cadáver sin cabeza. Las ropas triviales estaban limpias, aun cuando existía uno que otro corte en ella. Kuroro contrajo sus ojos. Sí, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Se preguntaba cómo lo había olvidado, cuando había visto el rostro de Kurapika por primera vez en YorkShin. Debería haber recordado aquel rostro. Después de todo, había sido él quien asesinó al legítimo dueño del nombre 'Kurapika'.

"¡ANIKIIII!"

Con un brinco de sus pies, salto hacia el cadáver de su hermano y gimió como un animal herido. Puso su cabeza sobre su pecho; ahora sus latidos eran inexistentes. Apretó sus ropas con sus temblorosas manos. Gimió y sollozo, sin prestarle atención a nada que no fuera su dolor o perdida. Kuroro continúo observando mientras se ponía tras ella. Lo recordaba, en aquel entonces, el había estado justo en ese lugar, mirando a sus subordinados mientras se 'divertían'. Y de la nada aquel chico rubio había cargado contra él. Recordaba haber observado esos ojos escarlatas, lo más hermosos que hubieras visto hasta ese entonces. Había deseado esos ojos y cuando vio ese lindo rostro, repentinamente, sintió que sería una perdida si los ojos se separaran de su rostro; correspondía por completo a los ojos.

"Tú no… tú no…" continuo sollozando. "¿Qué… voy… a hacer… sin… ti?" balbuceo. "Idiota…"

Kuroro suspiro. _Que cliché…_

"¿Kai… ri…?"

Sus ojos se enancharon. Creyó haber oído su voz; la voz de un hombre mayor. En ese entonces, le había dicho a sus arañas que se aseguraran de asesinar a todos.

"Kairi… ¿Eres tú realmente?"

La voz se hacía más fuerte, como si la voz hubiera encontrado un rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad más profunda. Instantáneamente detuvo su llanto y miro su alrededor en busca de aquella voz. Entonces vio a un cuerpo que se estremecía no muy lejos de ella, refugiado bajo la sombra de un techo caído. Rápidamente fue hacia el cuerpo, haciendo a un lado los restos. Un hombre musculoso, de un tamaño similar al de Uvogin, se encontraba agonizando en ese lugar. Se encontraba, literalmente, bañado en sangre, pero seguía aferrándose a la vida.

_Que hombre más pertinaz…_ pensó Kuroro.

"¡Maestro Senso! ¡Estás vivo!" lo abrazo cuidadosamente para no agraviar sus heridas.

"No me queda mucho, Kairi… la muerte viene por mi… es inevitable…" dijo en forma de un doloroso suspiro, girándose para tener una mejor vista de la pequeña niña. Se veía pálida y enferma. "Estoy muy feliz… de ver que estas viva… eres mi mejor estudiante, Kairi…"

"No, Aniki es…" se detuvo y entonces agacho la cabeza. "…era tu mejor estudiante."

"Ah…" si sus ojos siguieran allí, Senso hubiera contraído sus ojos, mostrándose gran perdida en ellos. "Ya veo…"

De pronto, un ataque de toz lo golpeo y sangre corrió por su boca.

"¡Maestro Senso!"

"¡Kairi—!" dijo con una respiración ronca. Era el signo de que pronto moriría. "Sobrevive y continua… No pierdas tu vida en venganzas… no vayas… tras la araña…"

"¿A—arañas?"

_Ah, así que fue él quien sobrevivió para decirle…_ Kuroro asintió en deleite. Había tenido curiosidad de aquello por mucho tiempo.

"Vive, Kairi… preserva nuestra orgullosa sangre kuruta…"

Y entonces, el hombre dio su último respiro.

La niña miro las tumbas, las que con esmero habían hecho para sus camaradas caídos. Sus manos tenían ampollas, hematomas cubrían sus brazos y piernas, ya que continuaba cayéndose mientras arrastraba los pesados cuerpos. Sus ojos seguían húmedos e hinchados por el incesante llanto que la acompaño durante todo el proceso de recolectar y enterrar los cuerpos. Sentía como sus lágrimas se habían secado. Apretó su banano y mandíbula con determinación.

Kuroro se paro tras ella, mirando como intentaba recolectarse y preparase para su próximo viaje. La chica se puso el aro mágico que su hermano le había regalado, asumiendo la personalidad del muchacho; el Kurapika que Kuroro siempre había conocido. No, estaba tomando la personalidad de su hermano. Ahora vivía como él, por lo que había asumido su nombre.

Kurapika se puso de pie, observando su villa destruida y las tumbas. Su rostro era sombrío y sin vida. La única emoción que sentía era la de una determinada venganza.

"Mi nombre es Kurapika Kuruta. Buscaré los ojos de mis camaradas y los vengaré. Los seguiré y matare a cada una de las arañas, incluso si me cuesta la vida." Susurró en voz baja, como si ensayara una línea.

Lo susurró unas cuantas veces, como si estuviera convenciéndose y asegurándose asimismo. Entonces, se volteo y comenzó a andar por su sendero de venganza sin mirar atrás.

Y entonces, el tiempo se detuvo.

"Siempre te has preguntado cuál es la fuerza de su poder, ¿no?"

La voz se arrastro hasta sus oídos, era aterciopelada y suave, como un flujo de aguas calmas. Repentinamente, sintió su presencia, justo tras el. Diablos, incluso podía sentir sus ojos dorados, aquellos siempre entretenidos, a su espalda, al igual que su sonrisa socarrona. Se rehusó a observarla.

"¿Quieres la respuesta?"

Le dio una mirada de costado. Justo cuando giraba su cabeza, la oscuridad lo invadió y una vez más fue envuelto por infinita oscuridad. Kuroro miro su alrededor en alerta, pero recordando que no podía hacer nada en su mundo, se relajo. Lo que pasaría, pasaría. Solo esperaría a ver.

"Ella comenzó su viaje con la cabeza en alto, llena del orgullo kuruta; como el ultimo kuruta. Y ahora…"

La Dama in Red movió sus ropas hacia adelante, revelando algo tras ella.

"…mira la realidad."

En el suelo; o lo que parecía ser el suelo en esa interminable oscuridad, era Kurapika. Apretaba su cabeza como si temiera que el cielo cayera sobre ella. Sus hombros temblaban de forma frenética, seguida por sollozos. Gemía incoherentemente y su cuerpo estaba hecho un apretado y frágil ovillo. Le recordó el incidente de la caverna, cuando le dio una paliza y lloro abiertamente frente a él. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba más quebrada que nunca.

"Su motivo la desesperación. Y su combustible el odio. Ambos, sin embargo…"

Kuroro escucho el golpeteo de cadenas, arrastrándose y deslizándose alrededor. Últimamente, cada vez que oía el ruido de las cadenas, lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era Kurapika. Cuando levanto la vista, Kurapika ya se encontraba rodeada y atada por las cadenas; estas estaban sobre ella. Aunque ella parecía no notar aquello.

"…se han transformado en los grilletes que la atan. Comenzó contigo…"

De pronto, sintió que algo frió tocaba su mano izquierda; la mano que usaba para robar las vida de las personas. Cuando bajo la vista, vio que su mano sostenía una cadena metálica.

"…y termina…"

Entonces sintió que algo frío y agudo, la punta de una espada tocaba su nuca. Solo lo tocaba, pero podía sentir su filo. Incluso sin mirar, sabía que era la hoja de la cadena del juicio.

"…contigo de nuevo."

"¿Y cuál es el punto de todo esto?" pregunto fría e inemocionalmente, mostrando un aburrida mirada en su rostro inexpresivo.

La fénix lo miro directamente a los ojos. Había frialdad y reproche en el brillo de sus fieros ojos. Incluso Kuroro Lucifer sentía escalofríos cuando recibía esa clase de miradas por una de las criaturas mitológicas más renombradas.

"Ella cree que mientras vivas, Kuroro Lucifer, esa carga jamás desaparecerá. Así que depende de ti si la liberas de las cadenas que la atan o no."

"¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy responsable por lo que ha sido de ella? No seas ridícula. Ese es el camino que ella ha escogido por su propia cuenta." Respondió con ojos tan pequeño como rendijas.

"No te preocupes, querrás liberarla." Le dio la sonrisa más astuta que tenia. Kuroro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar, cuando de pronto toco su frente marcada con la punta de su dedo índice. "Ahora te vas. Tu turno es el que sigue."

Repentinamente, fue arrojado a una negrura mucho más profunda que la anterior, donde no sentía ni veía su cuerpo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te la vas a pasar allí llorando como una tonta? Ya no eres un bebe." Dijo con tono firme pero gentil.

Kurapika no le respondió. Ni siquiera se sobresalto cuando la Dama in Red la llamo. Era como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, dejando solo una cascara vacía. El fénix se le acerco en silencio. No hubo un solo paso en la infinita oscuridad; un espacio que había creado con su poder, como si estuvieran en el espacio, vacio y sin aire. El fénix se acuclillo ante ella y alcanzo a la niña. Sostuvo su mentón la mano izquierda y tomo un mechón de pelo dorado con su mano derecha, jugando con él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar que tu pasado te aseché?" ella le pregunto nuevamente, pero con voz mucha más suave.

Antes, cuando la grabación cinematográfica de su pasado alcanzo el climax; cuando la chica de 13 años que era en ese entonces ingreso a la villa y encontró el cuerpo decapitado de su hermano, se había quebrado. El fénix había puesto en espacios separados a Kuroro y Kurapika, para evitar cualquier conflicto que pudiera estallar en el proceso. Había hecho lo correcto. Si Kuroro hubiese estado ahí cuando ella se quebró, definitivamente hubiese cargado hacia él con todo su intento asesino. Ella le había rogado que detuviera esa locura y la liberara de esa tortura. No deseaba ver nuevamente esa pesadilla, mucho menos con esa precisión.

"Es necesario aprender del pasado, pero nunca es sano aferrarse a él. Puede destruirte."

"Debo vengarlos… o sino, jamás descansaran en paz…" por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kurapika dijo lo que pensaba. Su voz era ronca y seca.

"Dame un respiro." El fénix hizo rodar sus ojos, como si estuviera cansada de la testarudez de Kurapika. "Esa es tu opinión. ¿Acaso te lo dijeron literalmente?"

Ella no respondió.

"Recuerda lo que te dijo tu maestro antes de que la muerte se lo llevará."

_Vive, Kairi. Sobrevive y continúa. No pierdas tu vida en venganzas. Preserva nuestra orgullosa sangre kuruta._

"Nunca obtendrás la salvación en la venganza."

"…Salvación…" de alguna forma, esa palabra logro tocar la fibra más profunda de su corazón; una pequeña porción que estaba lejos de su alcance.

"Ahora prepárate para ver lo que veras, ya que es otro doloroso pasado, el de él sujeto de tu odio e impotencia."

Kurapika levanto la vista y vio los dorados ojos por primera vez desde que había sido enviada al espacio virtual de su pasado. Había excitación en esos ojos; era inconfundible, pero había otra emoción allí: curiosidad. El fénix alargo una mano hacia ella y toco su frente con la punta de su dedo índice; de la misma forma que había hecho con Kuroro. En un instante, antes de que Kurapika pudiera prepararse, fue arrojada dentro de la absoluta oscuridad. Podía sentir que se movía, pero no tenía sentido de la dirección. Fuera arriba o abajo, izquierda o derecha, no tenía idea. Pero de pronto, el tiempo cambio alrededor de ella y el espacio se distorsiono.

El cuerpo de Kurapika sintió que su espalda era golpeada contra algo duro y solido. Sus ojos se ofuscaron por un momento, y cuando aclaro su vista, se encontró observando el cielo de una casa.

* * *

_La tipeja que traduce…__ otro capítulo ;) _


	14. Mirando Atrás parte 2

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD:**__ El pasado de Kuroro fue creado completamente por mí. Así que para todos aquellos que le disguste, bueno es una lástima. Además, (especialmente para __**yuriyurishii**__) si encuentras que este capítulo es otro aburrido, perdóname. Estoy intentando hacerlo entretenido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sentía que había mucho del pasado de Kuroro que debía mostrarse, para que los capítulos pasados y los que seguirán calcen perfectamente. Disculpas, por si falle -_- ¿Y de que niño está hablando el Fénix? Taa-daa… Nyhahaha… *sonrisa maliciosa*_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__Las palabras de despedida del fénix, se transformó en una gran pregunta para ambos. Pero a pesar de ello, les gustara o no, tenían una tarea que debían terminar. Entonces Kurapika debía decidir si perdonaba a Kuroro por ser quien era o no. Por otro lado, Kuroro debía decidir si perdonaba a o no a Ishtar. Y accidentalmente terminan encontrándose con personas que no querían ver en ese instante._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Kurapika y Kuroro se encuentran atrapados en el mundo que Lady in Red creo, obligados a revivir su pasado. Han visto la pesadilla de Kurapika y ahora estaban por ver el oscuro pasado de Kuroro, desde su niñez._

_**CAPITULO 14: Mirando hacia atrás parte 2—viejas cicatrices e ignorancia**_

Miro cautelosamente su entorno. Con una sola mirada, podía decir que la casa estaba escasamente amoblada y que sus ocupantes eran pobres. Solo existían los muebles para las necesidades básicas. Tenía un dormitorio con una sola cama y un solitario velador. El living se mezclaba con el comedor, el que solo tenía una mesa y dos sillas. La cocina daba pena. Se ubicaba tras la casa, a la intemperie. Solo tenía una vieja estufa, con una cacerola utilizada para cocinar casi todo lo que la familia comía. La pintura de la casa se estaba cayendo y el cielo daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento caería. A pesar de la pobre condición, seguía siendo una de las mejores casas de la ciudad de las estrellas fugases. Kurapika sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad; no podía creer que esta casa era el lugar donde Kuroro Lucifer había nacido hace más de 26 años.

Kurapika permaneció un rato en el dormitorio. No había casi nada más en el dormitorio para mirar, pero de alguna forma, estando de pie, en medio del abandonado cuarto le permitía absorber la realidad en el. Era como si realmente estuviera en ese lugar. Como si el cuarto fuera real. No había ni siquiera una pintura de la familia para ver.

Bruscamente fue sacudida de su ensueño cuando un repentino grito se escucho desde el living. Apuradamente, Kurapika se dirigió hacia aquel cuarto, completamente consciente de que no podía ser vista por las personas del pasado. Sin embargo, ella no estaba preparada para lo que vería.

Allí, en el living, el hombre quien ella suponía era el padre, agitaba maniáticamente una barra metálica. Él le grito unas vulgaridades a la mujer con la que argumentaba. La mujer tenía pelo negro y era realmente hermosa. Era una pena que sus ropas no pudieran acentuar su belleza.

"¡Es tú hijo!" grito la mujer mientras abría sus brazos creando un escudo, como un pájaro protegiendo sus huevos.

"¡Ese bastardo no es mi hijo! ¡Dámelo!" abofeteo fuertemente el rostro de la mujer hasta hacerla caer.

Cuando la mujer cayó al suelo, un pequeño niño pudo ser visto. Apenas tenía tres años, y miraba con enormes ojos a su endemoniado padre. Inocentemente, se estiro hacia su padre con sus pequeñas manos. Kurapika se cubrió la boca con su mano. El pequeño era inconfundiblemente Kuroro Lucifer; el símbolo en su rostro lo decía. No podía describir como se sentía en aquel momento; viendo a su enemigo en su infancia, tan vulnerable y débil. Sólo había conocido el lado invencible y poderoso del hombre.

"Tú, pequeño demonio. ¡Regresa a donde perteneces!" grito el hombre y batió la barra metálica, listo para golpear al niño hasta matarlo.

"¡NOO!" la madre, su rostro lleno de lagrimas, agarro un pedazo de vidrio roto y se lanzo hacia el hombro.

El afilado vidrio penetro profundamente en el costado del hombre, hiriéndolo de forma fatal. Dio un agónico grito mientras se derrumbaba, su mujer se encontraba sobre él, sus manos manchadas en sangre. Ella se arrastro lejos del cuerpo de su esposo y comenzaba a avanzar hacia su hijo, cuando el hombre la golpeo con la barra metálica como venganza, rompiéndole el cráneo en el proceso. La sangre se desparramo por el niño, pintándolo de rojo.

"¡Oh!" Kurapika se sorprendió y tapo su boca apretadamente, intentando no vomitar mientras escuchaba el enfermo ruido del cráneo roto. Tambaleándose hacia tras, tubo que apoyarse en la mesa mientras continuaba observando el terrible asesinato.

"Kuro… ro…" susurró la mujer, sus ojos llenos de terror mientras observaba el inocente rostro de su hijo.

Ella cayó muerta, la madera bajo ella se empapo del líquido carmesí que salía de su cabeza. Su mirada seguía fija en el pequeño niño, incluso mientras la luz abandonaba los oscuros ojos. El hombre escupió un poco más de sangre, antes de seguir a su mujer y encontrar finalmente su muerte. El niño miro la miro indiferentemente, demasiado joven para comprender la muerte. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la cálida sangre de su madre que lo cubría. El se arrastro hacia ella y toco su rostro aun tibio, mirando sus ojos.

"¿Mami?" la llamo, su voz aguda e infantil.

Sacudió su cuero un par de veces, pensando que quizás estaba dormida y debía despertarla. Y sin recibir respuesta de su madre, el niño se tumbo junto a su madre y se hizo un ovillo. Era como si tan solo fuera a tomar una siesta con su madre durmiendo a su lado.

Si el pequeño no hubiera sido Kuroro Lucifer, quizás hubiera llorado por él. Sin embargo, sabiendo que era Kuroro Lucifer, lo máximo que podía hacer era compadecerlo.

"Mi padre creía que yo era hijo del demonio… debido a la marca en mi frente."

Con un fuerte respiro, Kurapika se giro sobre sus talones solo para encontrarse mirando a un crecido Kuroro Lucifer, quien se encontraba de pie junto a la entrada del living. Estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, con sus manos casualmente en sus bolsillos, como si no estuviera viendo los horrores de su familia. Sus ojos miraban directamente los suyos, desafiándola a decir algo.

"Adicionalmente, mis habilidades psicológicas se desarrollaron tardíamente. Apenas y respondía a lo que mis padres hacían o decían." Se enderezo y se acerco a Kurapika hasta estar a su lado. La muchacha se mantuvo cautelosa de sus movimientos, mientras Kuroro observaba los cadáveres de sus padres sobre el suelo.

"Sin mencionar que mi madre insistió en quedarse conmigo en vez de abandonarme en las calles debido a mis desventajas. Supongo que todo esto llevo a mi padre hasta el borde de la locura." Se encogió despreocupadamente.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto en un bajo susurro.

"No le temo a mi pasado… a diferencia de cierta persona." Agrego con una pequeña sonrisa burlona dirigida a la chica.

Kurapika aparto la vista, sintiendo vergüenza de que el hombre estuviera en lo correcto. Habia temido enfrentar nuevamente la masacre de su tribu. Habían sido ubicados en separados espacios de tiempo por el Fenix, ya que era completamente consciente de que la fuerza mental de Kurapika era tan frágil como un cristal. Kuroro estaba presente en esta grabación cinematográfica de su pasado, porque no había huido de él. El abrazaba su pasado, sin importar cuán trágico o monstruoso fuera.

Por un segundo, el escenario se volvió estático y borroso, como si se acelerara el tiempo, y al siguiente instante regreso a la normalidad. Sin embargo, esta vez el cielo ya era oscuro y oscuras nubes comenzaban a reunirse. El sonido de truenos azotó la desolada casa, despertando al pequeño niño de su siesta. Miro su alrededor con adormilados ojos y luego observo el inmóvil cuerpo de su madre. El cadáver ya se encontraba frio y rígido debido al rigor mortis. Él la volvió a sacudir y continúo sin recibir respuesta. Una pesada lluvia comenzó a caer fuera de la casa. Kurapika lanzo una mirada hacia su lado y encontró a Kuroro mirando a su infantil forma con un apático rostro.

"Y allí vienen." Dijo con voz que se semejaba a un susurro.

Ciertamente, Kurapika en poco tiempo escucho la característica voz siseante de la serpiente. Miro con anticipación la puerta, conteniendo el aliento como si esperara a que un monstruo apareciera. Entonces una enorme serpiente hizo aparición por la puerta principal, su escala verde oscura mojada por la lluvia. Olfateo el aire con su lengua bípeda mientras intentaba encontrar la fuente de la dulce y metálica fragancia de la sangre.

El pequeño Kuroro se giro y vio a la gigantesca serpiente mientras se deslizaba hacia el, su enorme cabeza tan solo a unos cuantos metros de él. Quien no mostraba temor o sorpresa, solo curiosidad, el niño intento alcanzar a la serpiente con sus pequeñas manos. Divertida, la serpiente lamio sus manos con su bípeda lengua. El niño rió, como si fuera un perro lo que lo había lamido; no una monstruosa serpiente. Kurapika se encogió mientras veía la perturbante escena. Kuroro había dicho la verdad; sus habilidades psicológicas realmente eran retardadas. Incluso desde su niñez, el miedo había estado ausente en su corazón.

"¿Qué encontraste, Basille?" entonces, Kurapika escucho la familiar voz. Kuroro contrajo ligeramente sus ojos mientras oía la voz.

Entonces, Ishtar emergió por la puerta que había entrado Basille. Kurapika noto que no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo, aún cuando hubieran pasado 20 años. Su cabellos seguía siendo la misma masa de rizos negros, su piel continuaba siendo tan blanca como la leche. La única diferencia, quizás, fuera la frialdad en su rostro. Kurapika nunca había visto su rostro con tanta frialdad en el. Miro el cuarto con tal normalidad, como si la horrible masacre no significara nada para ella. Sin embargo, cuando miro al pequeño niño, se detuvo por un minuto y finalmente sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

"Vaya, vaya… mira lo que tenemos aquí." Su voz sonaba como un río y se acerco al niño. Se acuclillo ante él y miro su rostro con lo que parecía fría entretención para Kurapika.

Lleno de curiosidad, el pequeño Kuroro toco su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Ishtar parecía ligeramente sorprendida, pero dejo que el niño siguiera curioseando. Él sintió su rostro, toco su pelo y entonces miro a su madre muerta.

"Mami…"

"Tu madre está muerta, cariño. Y también tu padre." Ishtar acaricio tiernamente su pelo húmedo. De pronto su ojo negro miro hacia arriba, como si acabara de tener una grandiosa idea. "¿Así que porque no vienes conmigo?"

_Lady, ¿essta sseguraaaa?_ Seseo la serpiente. Era muy impropio de ella adoptar a un humano.

"Está bien, Basille. Este niño… es especial."

_¿Por la extraña marca de su frente?_

"No. Eso es solo un asunto de apariencia física. No tiene otro significado." Su rizado cabello reboto mientras sacudía su cabeza. Toco el rostro del niño con la punta de sus dedos. "Pero puedo verlo… él es más de lo que jamás eh visto…"

El niño la miro con sus enormes ojos, y entonces intento alcanzarla, como si abrazara la oferta. Con una suave sonrisa, Ishtar lo tomo y levanto, llevándolo como una madre lleva a su hijo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?" le pregunto suavemente.

"…Kuro… ro…"

"¿Kuroro?" repitió el nombre, como si lo saboreara. Entonces miro los cuerpos de sus padres muertos. "¿Y tu padre creía que era un hijo del demonio? Ya veo…"

Kurapika frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? Ella no estaba allí cuando su padre había dicho aquello.

"Su visión verdadera puede ver todo lo ocurrido en un lugar." Le explico Kuroro mientras sus ojos estaban pegados a la mujer. Kurapika creía poder ver una mezcla de decepción y algo más en las profundidades de sus ojos.

"Entonces, te daré un nombre." Ishtar se giro con el niño en sus brazos. "Tu serás Lucifer. El majestuoso ángel que cayó del cielo para dominar el infierno. Serás fuerte como él, quien sobrevivió a pesar de estar privado de su fuerza y gloria."

Beso la frente del niño y el pequeño río. Entonces él se inclino hacia ella y envolvió con sus brazos el delgado cuello. Con una maternal sonrisa, Ishtar se alejo de los cadáveres hacia la puerta principal y la lluvia. Entonces, desapareció tras la cortina de lluvia, junto al basilisco y el niño en sus brazos.

Todo se volvió estático nuevamente y Kurapika podía sentir que el aire vibraba. El zumbido que retumbaba en el caos, pero pronto se encontró asimismo en otro lugar. Kuroro continuaba junto a ella, el ya estaba acostumbrado al cambio de tiempo y espacio de la grabación cinematográfica de su pasado.

"Donde… ¿Cuándo?" pregunto, todavía mareada y desorientada por el cambio.

Kuroro miro su alrededor, intentando recordar en que época y a donde habían llegado. Cuando escucho ruidos metálicos y el sonido de un niño sollozando, supo instantáneamente.

"Párate, Kuroro. Un luchador jamás llora."

Una familiar voz agracio sus oídos, pero cuando levanto la vista, no podía creer lo que veía. En el suelo había un niño, mucho más grande que antes, pero sin embargo seguía siendo un niño. Estaba cubierto por moretones y cortes. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. En el suelo, junto a él, había una espada. Frente a él estaba Ishtar, su espada en alto y su rostro rígido. Más que una madre, parecía un estricto mentor y una luchadora.

Con un gruñido y un ahogado sollozo, el chico se puso en pie y recogió su espada. Tomando una estancia de pelea, aun cuando su rostro mostraba cuanto estaba sufriendo por el abuso. Entonces Kurapika supo que en este punto de su vida, Kuroro aún no manejaba el arte de ponerse una máscara de indiferencia, aquella que solía utilizar la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Fue cinco años después de que me llevará. Desde el día en que pude correr por mi cuenta, ella me entreno para luchar." Explico Kuroro, su voz monótona y su rostro más impasible que nunca.

Kurapika miro su cara. Parecía una estatua de piedra, mirando fijamente a todo lo que estuviera frente a él, desligado de cualquier emoción. Para ella, parecía que el hombre había endurecido su corazón al ponerlo en otro lugar, de forma que no pudiera sentir nada. De alguna forma, luego de dar un vistazo en su pasado, sentía lastima por él. Que hombre más desdichado.

¡CLANK!

Nuevamente, con una ráfaga lo había desarmado. Había una furiosa marca rojiza en su muñeca, donde Ishtar lo había golpeado con el lado plano de su espada. El niño solo pudo gritar de dolor.

"De nuevo." Ishtar sacudió su espada y en un segundo la tenía en posición.

Continuaron con la sesión hasta que algo terrible ocurrió. Exhausto, el niño bajo su guardia y en ese instante, Ishtar cargo contra él. Con enormes ojos, Kurapika fue testigo del instante en que el arma de Ishtar perforo el pequeño cuerpo.

Ishtar dejó escapar un respiro, sorprendida por lo que había hecho. El chico ni siquiera había podido llorar o gritar de dolor. Rápidamente dejo de empuñar la espada y atrapo al moribundo niño en sus brazos.

"¡Kuroro, Kuroro!" lo acuno cuidadosamente y sacudió ligeramente su cuerpo para despertarlo. Los ojos del muchacho ya se encontraban cerrados, como si estuviera rindiéndose a la muerte.

"¿Qué es este alboroto, Lady?" una encorvada figura se tambaleo por el pasillo y hacia ellos, todavía inconsciente de la sangrienta escena. Cuando Hatsubaba alzo la vista, sus ojos estaban tan grandes como los de un búho. "¡Por amor de Dios!"

La vieja doctora se acercó rápidamente y reviso al niño. Su pulso todavía era perceptible, aunque bastante débil, pero su respiración era superficial. La vieja dijo que si no encontraban un donador de sangre el chico podía darse por muerto.

"Dale mi sangre." Ishtar insistió firmemente.

"Pero, Lady, ¡estas bromeando! Al hacer eso, ¡ya no serás inmortal!" Hatsubaba comenzó a protestar. "¡Esa es la regla de tu especie! ¡No debes compartir tu sangre con nadie!"

Los ojos de Kuroro se enancharon. No recordaba esta escena.

"¡No me importa!" los negros ojos de Ishtar estaban fijos en Kuroro, el que apenas tenía aliento. "Si eso salva su vida, no me importa. Además, ya eh vivido suficiente…"

"Lady…" Hatsuababa la miro con una mezcla de lastima y angustia.

De pronto, todo se volvió estático y el aire volvió a vibrar. Aunque se sentía incomoda con el tintineo en sus oídos, Kurapika hizo el esfuerzo de mirar el rostro de Kuroro. Su expresión era la de alguien choqueado. Kurapika recordó la gran cicatriz de su estómago que había visto hace unas semanas en el bosque de Chiron. Por lo que esa cicatriz era de ese accidente. Frunció el entrecejo incomoda.

"No recuerdo…" susurró para si. Kurapika parpadeo ante sus repentinas dudas. Para ella, el parecía sorprendido por aquel particular trozo de su pasado.

La estática prosiguió por un tiempo, antes de que repentinamente antes de que todo se aclarara en una gran luz blanca. Kurapika instintivamente cubrió sus ojos de la luz.

"¿A dónde vamos?" una infantil voz alerto a Kurapika sobre las grabaciones del pasado de Kuroro.

Se obligó a abrir sus ojos y se encontró en un denso bosque. Cuando se giró, pudo ver la sima del templo donde vivía Ishtar. Lo más probable, era que fuese el bosque tras el templo, aquel del que le había hablado cuando había sido salvada del veneno de la quimera. Cuando se giró, vio a un niño de diez años detrás de Ishtar. El niño miraba su alrededor con curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba un bosque.

"Deberás sobrevivir en este lugar por una semana, busca tu comida y lucha contra los animales salvajes de este lugar. Luego de una semana, regresa al templo."

Ishtar dejo de caminar y giro sobre sus talones y giro sobre sus talones. Su traje oscuro se movió agraciadamente a su alrededor, mientras brillaba por la bendita luz del sol. El chico tenía los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Ishtar se alejó y desapareció en las profundidades del bosque. El chico permaneció en medio del bosque, perdido y confundido.

"Fue en esta época…"murmuro Kuroro. "…cuando me envenene por primera vez."

Como si respondiera sus dichos, la escena frente a ellos se adelantó rápidamente. Y en el remolino, Kurapika logro captar unas breves imágenes donde el niño buscaba comida, matando animales para alimentarse y defenderse, buscando agua limpia para beber, y cosas por el estilo. El tiempo se detuvo de golpe al llegar al sexto día de la semana. El niño, para ese entonces ya estaba sucio, y se encontraba caminando entre bayas y arbustos. Felizmente sacaba las frutas y se las comía, inconsciente de que una criatura se escondía entre los arbustos.

"¡Ay!" grito cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su pantorrilla. Pateo lo que fuera que se aferraba a su carne, y encontró un lagarto de apariencia venenosa en el suelo. El lagarto rápidamente se escabullo ya que por instinto era una criatura tímida, sin embargo su veneno era poderoso.

Su pantorrilla rápidamente se volvió azul y en poco tiempo la pierna del muchacho se paralizo. El saco su cuchilla y rasgo la marca donde había sido mordido, sin molestarse en limpiar primero la hoja. Apretó la sangre enferma, pero era demasiado lento. El veneno ya estaba en su cuerpo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, ya que perdía el aliento, el chico se arrastró hacia el claro, intentando llegar a un lago que había encontrado hace unos días. El lago estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero su cuerpo simplemente no podía más.

Kurapika permaneció clavada al suelo junto al crecido Kuroro. Se sentía obligada a llevar al niño hasta el lago, a pesar de que fuera Kuroro lucifer. En un instante, recordó el incidente de la caverna, cuando Kuroro se contagió de tétano. Cuando era completamente consciente de que era el asesino de su gente y aun así lo había ayudado. Los ojos de Kurapika se dilataron.

_¿Qué estaba pensando?_ Aparto su vista hacia el moribundo niño frente a ella. _¿Qué estoy pensando?_

Por un instante, todo fue blanco para ella. No podía pensar en nada, como si los circuitos de su cerebro hubiesen dejado de funcionar.

_El es Kuroro lucifer, el asesino de mi pueblo. ¿Por qué… estoy pensando todo esto? ¿Por qué estoy junto a él? No debería…_

Kurapika invoco su cadena para que apareciera, y sus ojos ya eran escarlata. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. El tintineo de sus cadenas jamás se escuchó, la frialdad del metal jamás se materializo en sus manos. Solo entonces, luego de varios segundos de lucha, comprendió que su nen había sido sellado. Después de todo, se encontraban en la realidad del Fénix. Estaba literalmente sin poderes en ese lugar. A regañadientes, Kurapika empuño y soltó sus puños, soltando estridente bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Cuando volvió a sus sentidos, vio a Ishtar acunando al niño en sus brazos. Camino hacia el lago y se mantuvo en el borde.

"Lamento molestarte, Morgan, pero por favor préstame una mano," le pidió tranquilamente al lago.

Y de pronto, el agua se revolvió y comenzó a moverse hasta formar una traslucida figura femenina. La figura se solidifico en una encantadora mujer con pálido cabello azul. Su entretenida risa sonaba agradablemente.

_Cuan preciado es el niño para ti, dígame por favor, mi dama, ¿hasta el punto de pedir ayuda?_ Le pregunto, con sus delgados labios en forma de sonrisa.

"Más preciado que mi inmortalidad. ¿Por lo que tomo esto como que estas dispuesta a ayudarlo?" pregunto Ishtar con serenidad.

_Como puedo negar tu pedido, ¿Cuándo ese lindo niño me recuerda tanto a mi Lancelot?_ La dama del lago floto sobre el lago con ligera agitación y se acercó a Ishtar.

"Morgan, todavía lloras la muerte de Lancelot." Le dijo Ishtar con un ligero ceño.

Los ojos de Kurapika se dilataron.

"¡Ella es Morgan Le Fay! ¡La dama del lago!" exclamo a la vez que comprendía todo.

"Aquella misma que quito el veneno de tu sistema sanguíneo." Agrego Kuroro.

_Así que esa es su real forma. _Reflexiono Kuroro. No se había percatado de que su rostro se había ablandado un poco. Nuevamente, esta era una escena que no recordaba. No era que lo hubiese olvidado; simplemente era inconsciente de ello. Después de todo, en ese instante se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

_Ahora que posees a tu propio Lancelot, sabrás la magnitud de mi pena al perder el mío cuando sea tu turno… señora Medusa…_ susurro la dama del lago, mientras tomaba al moribundo Kuroro de los brazos de Ishtar.

Los dos, Kuroro y Kurapika se pusieron rígidos por un instante. Finalmente, sabían la verdadera identidad de Ishtar.

"Una Medusa… con que eso es." Murmuro Kuroro.

"¿No lo sabías?"

Sacudió lentamente su cabeza. "Nunca quise saberlo."

Kurapika la miro con el ceño fruncido. Y decidió ignorar su claro antagonismo contra Ishtar. Eso era problema suyo, no de ella. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en sus asuntos personales, ya que no deseaba verse en vuelta a un más en su vida.

"¿Qué significa esto?" le lanzo bruscamente un video frente a Ishtar, quien inhalaba normalmente su pipa.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto, como si su rabia no fuera nada especial.

Kurapika continuo observando mientras veía la creación del Genei Ryodan; al menos eso le había dicho Kuroro. Anteriormente, cuando se encontraban unos cuantos años después del incidente con la dama del lago, terminaron en una choza donde un puñado de niños; incluyendo a un Kuroro lucifer de aproximadamente 16 años, se reunían.

"Sólo tenía unos cuantos amigos." Kuroro le informo deliberadamente. "Ya que todos creían que era un niño protegido, por lo que no valía nada en la pandilla. En otras palabras: era inútil."

"¿El poder de los estereotipos, ¿no? Tan sólo porque Ishtar te cuidará." Kurapika había balbuceado ligeramente molesta. Odiaba por sobre todo los estereotipos. Kuroro no comento nada, por lo cual observaron mudamente los hechos que se desarrollaban.

"En este video se encuentra la grabación de un jefe de la mafia externa, conversando con quien supongo eran los ancianos." Dijo con tensa voz el Kuroro adolecente, como si intentara esconder su rabia.

"…¿Y?" le pregunto perezosamente mientras botaba una bocanada de humo.

"Demanda la fuerza elite de este lugar. Los soldados especialmente entrenados para hacer su trabajo sucio." Continúo el muchacho, sus ojos ardían de rabia.

Ishtar no dijo nada, y espero a que Kuroro continuara con su 'demanda'. El chico apretó fuertemente sus puños, mientras sus hombros temblaban de rabia.

"¿Soy uno de ellos, no?" dijo finalmente.

Ishtar permaneció muda por un largo tiempo, pero al ver que ninguna palabra salía del adolecente, exhalo y se puso en pie.

"¿Tienes miedo, Kuroro?"

El chico se puso pálido, como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr por su rostro, y la abrazadora rabia se desvaneció en un segundo. Kurapika frunció el ceño confundida, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Junto a ella, Kuroro no dijo nada, lo que significaba que no quería conversar de aquello. Le explicaría cuando sintiera deseos; cuan malhumorado. Claramente el Kuroro adolecente no sabía que decir, por lo que Ishtar prosiguió.

"Temes de que toda la atención que te eh entregado hasta ahora sea solo por este propósito; por el bien de que seas moldeado dentro de la tan renombrada fuerza elite. No quiere ser usado, ¿no? Eres demasiado orgulloso para ser el peón de alguien." Se detuvo y movió su cabeza hacia un lado, como si escuchara una pequeña voz. "¿Te sientes engañado? ¿Sientes que todo este endemoniado entrenamiento ha sido para nada? Por favor, Kuroro, sé lógico."

"¡CALLATE!" grito el muchacho, pero era innegable el pánico en su voz.

Kuroro, el que estaba junto a Kurapika, le frunció el ceño a su yo adolecente. Cuan emocional y joven había sido en ese entonces, tan influenciable por sus sentimientos, que se sentía avergonzado de tan solo verlo.

"Acaso no tienes modales, ¿mirando mi corazón sin permiso?" gruño entre apretados dientes. "Y esta ni siquiera es la primera vez."

"Oh…" Ishtar parecía un poco sorprendida. Había sentido el filo del odio y desprecio en el corazón del niño mientras mencionaba lo de mirar su corazón sin permiso.

"¡Deberías tener vergüenza!" le grito una vez más Kuroro, y abandono apresuradamente su habitación, lleno de rabia.

Y de pronto, tras todo el ruido que el chico había provocado, el silencio de la habitación se volvió sofocante. El embotellado silencio era insoportable, y la misma Ishtar estaba ahogada en reflexiones y perspectivas. Aun sin que nadie le dijera, Kurapika supo que este había sido el punto sin retorno para Kuroro; el momento en que había elegido ponerse esa fría expresión en su rostro. Había sido para protegerse de las personas como Ishtar; cosa que eventualmente se transformó en un hábito.

"Eso no fue bonito de su parte." Una anciana voz llego desde una esquina del cuarto. "Y eso tampoco fue bueno de tu parte."

Hatsubaba apareció desde el cuarto adyacente y se acercó a la mujer.

"No debería haber dicho lo que sentía en ese momento. Esos son temas muy sensibles. No creí que fueras tan densa, Lady." Dijo la anciana con tono de regaño.

"Yo—" quería protestar, pero mientras pensaba admitió su error. "Sí… fue un error de mi parte…"

"Aun así, podías haberle dicho que nunca fue tu intención criarlo para que fuera parte de la fuerza elite." La vieja frunció el ceño, como si no la comprendiera. "Diablos, Lady, incluso te opusiste a Los Ancianos cuando te pidieron tomar la custodia del chico."

Esta vez, fue el Kuroro del presente quien se volvió más pálido de lo que era. Sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente, pero el shock en su rostro era más que evidente por lo que Kurapika no pudo evitar notarlo. Viendo que la dama no respondería, la anciana continúo con su discurso.

"Lo criaste solo por el afecto que sentías por él. Incluso todo ese entrenamiento fue por su bienestar, para que pueda sobrevivir este duro mundo. Una vez me dijiste que deseabas que el fuera lo mejor, ¿no es cierto? Por su potencial, su latente nen, y cosas como esas… seriamente, mi dama, eres una gran madre adoptiva."

"¿No tuve ninguna oportunidad, no?" dijo sorpresivamente, con una triste sonrisa en su pálido rostro. "pero, creo que no se lo hubiera dicho aunque hubiese tenido la oportunidad. Dadas las circunstancias, no me creería nada de lo que le dijera."

_Correcto_… pensó amargamente Kuroro. De pronto se sintió tan estúpido e ignorante. Ahora que tenía 26 años, se percataba de cuan impulsivo era a los 16 años.

"Tarde o temprano, se enterara por su cuenta." Dijo con un tono esperanzador.

_Oh, él se enterara después de 10 años, Ishtar._ Pensó Kurapika mientras hacía rodar sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Un pesado silencio volvió a llenar el cuarto. La mirada de la anciana cayó al suelo, donde el adolecente Kuroro había entrado y salido. Había una distante mirada en sus ancianos ojos.

"Nunca había visto tan enojado al muchacho." Murmuro.

"Está más que enojado, Hatsubaba. Su corazón…" Ishtar calló por un instante. "…es irreparable."

Su voz se redujo a un pequeño susurro, pero tanto Kuroro como Kurapika lograron escuchar cada palabra. El aire volvió a vibrar, pero un instante antes de cambiar de periodo, Kuroro creyó ver las lágrimas de la mujer.

Cuando la turbulencia del aire ceso, Kurapika y Kuroro se encontraban aún en Ryuusei-gai, pero otro lugar de la ciudad. Kuroro miro su alrededor e inmediatamente reconoció el lugar.

"La oficina de los ancianos." Declaro.

"¿Ancianos?" parpadeo Kurapika.

"En Ryuusei-gai, Los Ancianos son algo así como los comandantes de la ciudad. Como los gobernadores. Pero honestamente, todo lo que hacían era estar en contacto con el mundo exterior. Nada más." Kuroro encogió sus hombros.

"¿Así que realmente han preparado a otros niños como yo para ser criado como la fuerza elite?"

Una voz familiar atrajo su atención, y mientras veían la fuente de la voz, vieron a un Kuroro adolecente enfrentando a unos cuantos ancianos. Los ancianos parecían dudar, sintiéndose de alguna forma cautelosos con Kuroro. Era como si no quisieran decirle nada, pero se vieran obligados a decir todo.

"Sí, hay otros niños, pero—" dijo uno de ellos, pero fue rápidamente interceptado por Kuroro.

"Quiero los nombres." El adolecente levanto su brazo e hizo un gesto de demanda. "El nombre de esos niños."

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso niño? ¿Intentar liberarlos? No seas ingenuo." El más intrépido dio un paso hacia adelante y encaro al niño. "Escucha. Esta ciudad fue fundada por la mafia." Sin ellos, hubiésemos perecido hace mucho tiempo."

Kuroro resoplo con desdén. "Así que somos como sus perros, hacemos el trabajo sucio pero se nos paga con basura y desperdicios. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Cuándo dejen de ocuparnos, que crees que harán? Nos culparan de todo, diciendo que somos una pila de delincuentes provenientes de una ciudad infestada por el exilio y personas en la lista negra. ¿No es así?"

Los Ancianos parecían sorprendidos por la inteligencia del chico, la que era suficiente para deducir aquello. Y comenzaron a inquietarse, mientras que el Kuroro adolecente contraía sus ojos hasta volverse pequeñas rendijas.

"Que montón de perdedores son ustedes." Les escupió. "Mo lo toleraré. _Nosotros_ no nacimos para ser los borregos oscuros de esos codiciosos bastardos. ¿Necesitan dinero? Está bien, yo te daré dinero. Pero a cambio, aquellos que fueron criados para convertirse en la fuerza elite, serán puestos a mi disposición."

"¿Qué—qué rayos estas diciendo?" uno de los Ancianos casi se desmaya al escuchar una idea tan alocada.

"Nombres." Demando el Kuroro adolecente, su mano estirada.

De pronto, una descojonada sonrisa inundo la habitación. Los Ancianos parecían confundidos, antes de girarse hacia una dirección. Una sabia anciana acababa de ingresar en la habitación, y se reía divertidamente. Se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás mientras lo hacía. Dio unas cuantas zancadas y se acercó al muchacho. Observo las profundidades de sus ojos y al ver la determinación en aquellos oscuros ojos, tomo una decisión.

"Aquí tienes." Busco entre sus bolsillos y dejo un pedazo de papel sobre las manos de Kuroro.

"Con que eres uno de ellos." Kuroro dijo con fría y desconfiada voz. "Hatsubaba."

La vieja doctora resoplo. "No me malinterpretes niño. Estoy contra ellos, ¿pero qué puede hacer una vieja como yo contra todos estos cabezas de rocas? Ellos son duros de roer."

Kuroro no dijo nada, simplemente se giró para marcharse. Y cuando alcanzo la puerta, Hatsubaba lo volvió a llamar.

"Kuroro. Sobre Ishtar—"

Y sin siquiera prestar oído hasta que terminara, Kuroro abandono la habitación. La anciana solo sacudió su cabeza y suspiro.

"¿huyendo, no?"

"Exacto…" balbuceo divertidamente Kurapika. El Kuroro junto a ella la agracio con una molesta mirada, pero no dijo nada para negarlo. Siendo honestos, el admitía haber sido un estúpido e infantil niño.

"Entonces… ¿Los otros niños son tus otras arañas?" pregunto Kurapika, pero no había duda de la bilis en su voz cuando menciono la palabra arañas.

"Sí, los que provienen directamente Ryuusei-gai." Le respondió brevemente Kuroro. _Sí, originalmente erramos ocho: Machi, Uvo, Nobu, Paku, Feitan, Phinx, Franklin y yo._ Recordó.

Nuevamente y por enésima vez, el aire volvió a vibrar y tintineante sonido volvió a golpear sus oídos. Esta vez, en vez de encontrarse con distorsiones del tiempo mientras el espacio cambiaba, eran lanzados dentro de la abismal oscuridad.

Cuando ambos estuvieron conscientes de su entorno, se encontraron envueltos una vez más por la oscuridad. Una luz roja brillaba en la lejanía, pareciendo crecer gradualmente. Incluso sin pensarlo dos veces, sabían que era el fénix que venía por ellos. Ciertamente, la luz se transformó en la de Lady in Red.

"Sintiéndose ignorantes, ¿no?" pregunto con la diversión siempre presente en su voz.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Kuroro, algo cansado con el juego de Lady in Red.

"Bueno, para tu información, ahora me voy. Tengo asuntos que hacer, así que los dejo. Además, mi trabajo ya está hecho. Su tarea es darle una segunda vuelta a todo el pasado que visitaron. Fácil, ¿no?"

Seriamente, su forma de hablar estaba comenzando a crispar sus nervios. Su aspecto real y su forma de hablar no calzaban. Era como ver a una reina que fue criada en una choza por delincuentes.

De pronto, la oscuridad desapareció por las destellantes flamas del Fénix. Mientras eran engullidos por las llamas, Lady in Red se mostró por última vez frente a ellos. Seguía vestida con su exótico atuendo, pero su apariencia era más bien traslucida. Les sonrió con la misma sonrisa juguetona y entonces, su forma comenzó a variar. Su vestido bailo entre las flamas, transformándose en plumas de fuego. Kuroro y Kurapika no desperdiciaron ni un segundo al observar la magnífica transformación del Fénix.

_Bueno… ahora me marcharé. Kurapika…_ se giró para mirar a Kurapika; quien pensaba que mientras ella se transformaba en un fénix, su forma de hablar mejoraba.

_Cuando nazca el niño, llévalo a Ishtar._

Sin darle la más mínima información, el ave de llamas eternas desapareció. Dejando un sofocante silencio entre ellos, antes de que el grito de Kurapika rompiera bruscamente la paz.

"¿QUÉEEE?"

Y entonces, las llamas los consumieron por completo.

* * *

**LA tipeja que traduce**… u.u… años sin traducir, pero me confieso, estoy floja aproveche de dormir y descansar, ver tele y estupideces por el compu u.u… pero termine =)… así que , aquí otro capítulo de este fic… espero que la traducción no esté muy rasquita… ;) nos leemos, gracias por el review … muchas gracias… te pasaste…. Y me hiciste sentir culpable u.u


	15. concluciones del pasado

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD:**__ Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan comentarios por su invaluable apoyo; ayudan a mi moral *reverencia* para __**rin_4869**__, por favor no es que no quiera responderte, pero no tienes cuenta. Si lo deseas, puedes enviarme un mail (fíjate nuevamente en mi perfil). Vemos muchas conversaciones y pensamientos de nuestros personajes centrales. ¿Alguna queja por sus pensamientos y sentimientos? Hehehe… de alguna forma, Kuroro se parece a Sensui de Yu Yu Hakusho; por lo que pensé que le gustarían los animales también. La conclusión de Kuroro es más bien simple, pero en cuando a todo lo que corresponde sus pensamientos hacia Kurapika, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. No quiero mostrar todo en un solo capitulo. Supongo que la primera parte es realmente una sorpresa para los lectores, ¿no? Kurapika embarazada de Kuroro, ¿Quién quiere ver eso? ¡Arriba esas manos! XD_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_** Así**_ que ya habían decidido asistir a la apertura del museo nacional en el país de Hanzo. Y decidieron pedirle ayuda al ninja con su alojamiento, pero ¿quién hubiese pensado que los pondría en un onsen (agua termal)?_

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ Kurapika y Kuroro se encuentran atrapados en el mundo que Lady in Red creo, obligados a revivir su pasado. Han visto la pesadilla de Kurapika y ahora estaban por ver el oscuro pasado de Kuroro, desde su niñez._

** Capítulo 15**

_** CONCLUSIONES DEL PASADO**_

Kuroro gruño mientras intentaba mover su adolorido cuerpo. Era como si hubiera estado recostado sobre un solo lado por anda a saber cuánto tiempo y ahora estaba completamente adolorido. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una dormida Kurapika. Por reflejo se puso de pie, ignorando las protestas de sus adoloridos músculos y ligamentos.

Percatándose de que se encontraban en la orilla en la que habían estado, antes de haber cruzado el lago sobre la espalda de Una. Levanto la vista y vio que la isla había desaparecido junto al fénix. Luego miro la dormida figura de Kurapika. Y por como ella estaba durmiendo y él había estado recostado junto a ella, podía ver como desde el exterior ellos parecían más una pareja que viajeros extraviados. Agradecía haber despertado primero que ella. ¿Quién podía decir lo que haría la chica si se encontraba nuevamente en una comprometida posición? Provocaría el Armagedón.

Sintió un golpecito sobre su hombro y cuando se giró, se encontró cara a cara con Una, su unicornio potrillo.

"¿Nos estuviste esperando? Buena chica." La dio unas suaves palmaditas.

La briza que soplaba era fría y la noche ya caía. Necesitaba despertar a la muchacha para caminar hacia el bosque más cercano. No deseaba pasar la noche a campo abierto, vulnerable a la briza nocturna y a todo lo demás.

"Kurapika, despierta." Movió suavemente su hombro.

Kurapika, teniendo el sueño ligero, rápidamente respondió. Gruño adormecida y rodo sobre un costado. Abrió sus ojos y parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Su cabeza estaba en un remolina, completamente aturdida, como si acabara de atravesar un grueso muro de lodo. Miro su alrededor y cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Kuroro, una voz sonó en su cabeza.

_Cuando el niño nazca, llévalo a Ishtar._

"¿Niño? ¿Qué niño?" grito sorpresivamente y ganando una inesperada fuerza, considerando que acababa de despertar. De un salto se sentó.

Kurapika se volteó hacia Kuroro con enojo, acusándolo con la mirada. El mismísimo Kuroro estaba llevándose el susto de su vida, ya que la chica de la nada dio un grito saltando de la arena, como si hubiera sido electrocutada. Kurapika sujeto el cuello de su camisa, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

"¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Cuándo—"

"¡No te eh puesto un dedo encima!" protestó tan pronto como comprendió él porque estaba asustada. "¡Mucho menos te eh embarazado! ¡Ten un poco de lógica, Kurapika! ¿Solo hemos estado unas cuantas horas fuera de la cueva y realmente crees que puedas estar embarazada en tan poco tiempo?"

"Por la cresta Kuroro. ¡Desde que viajo contigo que las cosas dejaron de ser lógicas!"

"Por primera vez concuerdo contigo." Se quejó mientras quitaba los puños de Kurapika sobre su camisa. "Ves, Una todavía permite que la toques, lo que obviamente significa que sigues siendo _inocente_. Así que deja de desquitarte conmigo."

Ciertamente, a penas Kurapika comenzó con sus gritos histéricos Una se le había acercado, acariciándola con su nariz, como si intentara consolarla. Cuando Kurapika miro sus pequeños y brillantes ojos su miedo se esfumo, y sus caderas se transformaron en gelatina. Suspiro aliviada, abrazando la cabeza del unicornio, como si con eso se convenciera aún más. Kuroro entonces arreglo su camisa arruinada por el abuso de Kurapika. Luego de unos minutos, cuando Kurapika se había tranquilizado, Kuroro se levantó y despolvo sus pantalones.

"Estoy cansada." Dijo de pronto.

"Sí, sorpresivamente" admitió.

"¿Deberíamos parar por hoy?"

Kuroro levanto una ceja, "siendo civilizados, ¿no?"

"Como dije, estoy demasiada cansada para discutir contigo. Bajo circunstancias normales, seguiría el juego."

"…no pareces tan cansada. Ya estas discutiendo."

"Cállate" le frunció el ceño abiertamente.

"Vamos, primero lleguemos al bosque." Dijo mientras ponía su mochila sobre sus hombros. "No podemos acampar en un lugar abierto como este. Sin mencionar la briza nocturna. Nos enfermaremos si dormimos aquí."

"Concuerdo."

_Nos… ¿desde cuándo esa palabra suena tan normal entre nosotros?_ Pensó Kurapika mientras se ponía su mochila y seguía a Kuroro hacia el bosque, no muy lejano de allí. Una vez llegaron al bosque dejo de prestarle atención al asunto.

* * *

Hicieron una hoguera para mantenerse calientes. Y se sentaron uno frente al otro; el lazo se había extendido nuevamente, permitiéndoles sentarse de esta forma. Antes, tal lujo estaba fuera de duda, debido al espacio restringido. Kurapika seguía sintiéndose incomoda por que el lazo se hubiera expandido, debido a todo lo que implicaba. Pero aun así, agradecía el espacio extra que ahora tenía. Una se sentó cerca de Kurapika, quien aún se veía un poco inquieta. Esta se inclinó contra el unicornio, como si fuera su almohada. Rápidamente el unicornio se durmió, al igual que Kuroro, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie, que mientras el último dormía estaba más consciente que nadie sobre lo que rodeaba.

Kurapika observo el crujiente fuego; el color le recordaba los ojos de sus camaradas. Y apretó sus dientes, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Quería llorar, realmente quería llorar y más aún cuando había sido obligada a ver las pesadillas de su pasado. Si el asunto del niño no la hubiera distraído, probablemente, lo primero que hubiese hecho tras despertar hubiera sido llorar hasta cansarse. Pero había prometido ser fuerte, por lo que intento mantener su promesa.

_Vale la pena aprender del pasado…_ era lo que había dicho el Fénix antes de arrojarlos a sus pasados.

_¿Qué debo aprender de mi pasado? Solo hay odio, amargura y perdida…_ pensó ásperamente Kurapika.

"Aniki…" susurro con voz triste.

Su hermano había sido la persona más cercana a ella. Incluso si el mundo desaparecía, mientras su hermano estuviera con ella todo estaría bien. Por supuesto que ella amaba a sus padres, pero no tanto como quería a su hermano. Habían sido literalmente inseparables, y ella siempre había aspirado a ser como él. Soñaba con viajar por el mundo junto a su hermano, pero aquel sueño había sido cruelmente aplastado y pisoteado… por ese hombre.

Kurapika levanto su mirada lo suficiente para observar la figura dormida del hombre. El hombre de pelo negro y fríos ojos oscuros; el demonio que azoto su villa y le robo la vida a su gente junto con su orgullo; sus ojos escarlatas. Sus ojos ardieron ferozmente, su brillo casi excedía al de la hoguera. El crujido de la fogata ocultaba el tintineo de sus cadenas, mientras que con In ocultaba el nen de sus cadenas. Cerniéndose peligrosamente a su alrededor, como una cobra lista para atacar.

_Puedo hacerlo ahora_. Susurro su mente. _Ahora puedo matarlo_. La sed de sangre comenzó a envolverla, y sus ojos escarlatas brillaron con el odio que cuidadosamente había cultivado durante sus años de viaje desde la montaña Rukuso.

_Si él muere, tú igual morirás. Hoy no hay luna nueva._ Una pequeña voz susurro en su cabeza; una que susurraba en las profundidades de su mente.

_No importa._ Dilato sus ojos y la Jail Chain se elevó celestialmente, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

_Nunca obtendrás salvación de la venganza._ La voz del Fénix resonó en su cabeza.

_No necesito salvación._ Sacudió la voz de su cabeza. _Mi vida ha sido dedicada a la venganza de mi tribu._

_Sobrevivir y seguir viviendo._ Kurapika parpadeo. La voz de su maestro de artes marciales sonó en su cabeza como si fuera una campana.

_Preserva nuestra orgullosa sangre kuruta._

_Morirás si el muere._

Kurapika dejó caer su mano y la cadena se desvaneció en el aire. Inclinándose nuevamente contra Una. Mientras su hombro temblaba, sintió que la previa determinación de asesinar la cabeza de la araña se vaporizo. Entonces la sed de sangre fue reemplazada por confusión.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?_ Se preguntó con consternación en su rostro. De pronto, todo concluyo en dos decisiones: vivir o morir. Si lo asesinaba ahora, asumiendo que lograba hacerlo, cumpliría una de sus promesas aunque a costa de su vida, mientras que los preciados ojos de su tribu se perderían para siempre. Si decidía no asesinarlo, podía continuar viviendo para recolectar los ojos y cumplir los deseos de su moribundo maestro, pero quisiera la oportunidad de su vida para matar al elusivo hombre.

_¿Prometí ayudarte a recolectar los ojos de tu gente, no?_ La voz de Kuroro resonó en su cabeza.

_Como si fuera a cumplir su promesa. Por amor de dios, es un criminal._ Se burló mentalmente Kurapika.

_Yo mantengo mis palabras, Kurapika._ De nuevo esa voz llego a su cabeza.

_¿Por qué debería confiar en él?_ Intento convencerse asimisma.

_Primero soy humano, luego una araña._ Hablo de nuevo esa voz.

_¡Los humanos no siempre mantienen sus promesas!_ Casi grito en su cabeza, deseando que la insistente voz desapareciera._ Las personas rompen sus promesas…_

_Hasta ahora, nunca te ha mentido._ Otra vocecita hablo en su mente; la misma vocecita de las profundidades.

_¡No importa! ¡No importa!_ Apretó su cabeza con desesperación. _Yo tan solo vivo por este propósito. Debo vengar a mis camaradas o sino—_

_No desperdicies tu vida en venganzas._

Contuvo su aliento._ ¿Estoy…desperdiciando mi vida?_

_Una vez que obtengas tu venganza, solo te quedara un frio vacío._ La voz de su maestro nen retumbo en su cabeza.

_Nunca obtendrás salvación de la venganza._ Una vez más la voz del Fénix invadió su cabeza.

_¿Necesito realmente la salvación?_ Kurapika se hizo un ovillo. _ No entiendo. No comprendo…_

Kurapika se encogió mientras comenzaba a ahogarse en su confusión._ ¿Qué… supuestamente debo hacer?_

* * *

Las hojas muertas crujieron bajo sus pies. Sabían que seguían en las profundidades del bosque y que probablemente necesitarían de unas noches más antes de alcanzar la civilización. Kurapika levanto la vista y miro la espalda de Kuroro, quien caminaba frente a ella. No hablaron demasiado durante el día. Daba la impresión de que ambos estaban igualmente ocupados con sus pensamientos. Dejaron que Una los guiara ciegamente hacia la salida del bosque, ya que ninguno conocía lo conocía.

"No dormiste bien." Era más una declaración que una pregunta.

Kurapika salió de su ensueño y alzo la vista, tan solo para ver directamente dentro de esas oscuras orbes suyas. Algo había en ellas, pero no sabía que. Era cierto que apenas había dormido ayer debido a las indeseables preguntas en su cabeza, y no sabía que era visible en su pálido rostro y los oscuros círculos de sus ojos.

"Metete en tus propios asuntos." Dijo claramente mientras apartaba la mirada.

Kuroro la miro unos segundos, antes de apartar la mirada y continuar atravesando el bosque. Realmente tenía que pensar en sus propios asuntos. Todo los hechos que había descubierto en las grabaciones de su pasado; era perturbante.

Para cuando cayó la noche, seguían sin salir del bosque, por lo que una vez más tuvieron que dormir a la intemperie. Distribuyeron el campamento de la misma forma que la noche anterior, y se sentaron frente al fuego en silencio.

"Días de ensaladas… cuando mi juicio aun no maduraba…" balbuceo repentinamente Kurapika sin prestar atención. Su voz era un susurro entre el crispante fuego. Viendo verde y hojas todo el día, eso fue lo primero que pensó, y al pensar en ensaladas; esa fue la primera frase que surgió en su cabeza.

"¿Una cita de cleopatra? ¿Qué hay con eso?" pregunto Kuroro, intrigado por su repentino y caprichoso comentario. Kurapika rara vez había sido caprichosa. Sabía que era como él; calculadora y estratégica.

Se encogió de hombros. "Luego de revisitar nuestro pasado, eso es lo que se vino a mi cabeza."

"Eso se aplica a mí, pero no a ti. Tú _sigues_ en tus días de ensaladas (NT: días de juventud)." Rió divertido. "Honestamente, eres una niña tan prematura."

"¿De quién es la culpa?" dijo irritada, aun así podía sentir como su cara ardía de vergüenza.

Kuroro sonrió ante su reacción infantil, pero no dijo nada más. El silencio lleno el vacío entre ellos. Kurapika tenía razón de cierta forma. Kuroro había sido quien inconscientemente había creado una situación, en la cual Kurapika fue condicionado a crecer de forma prematura para lograr sobrevivir _y _tomar venganza. Kuroro, por una, no paso su tiempo libre leyendo algún libro sino que miro el fuego con una distante mirada en su apuesto rostro. Kurapika le lanzo una mirada y al ver esa mirada en Kuroro, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

"¿Cómo te sientes después de todo eso?" pregunto finalmente.

"¿Por qué la repentina preocupación?" pregunto mientras miraba sus ojos, suspicazmente. Kurapika nunca le había preguntado por cómo se sentía.

"Llámalo curiosidad." Se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente, solo quería comparar su sentir. Si ella se sentía confundida, entonces ¿Qué sentía él?

"Desorientado." Admitió con franquead mientras veía el fuego. "Es desconcertante… descubrir que habían tantas cosas a mi alrededor de las cuales no era consciente. No, no es como si no lo supiera. Solo no quería saberlo."

Kurapika estaba sorprendida, a decir verdad, de que Kuroro le respondiera siquiera. Conociéndolo (a regañadientes, ya que no se podía evitar mientras viajaban), era del tipo que se guardaba todo para sí y muy rara vez le decía a alguien sobre sus sentimientos. Eso la alarmaba ligeramente, pero a pesar de eso, Kurapika no dijo nada sobre eso y prosiguió con sus preguntas.

"¿Te arrepientes?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea." Si era sincero. Esperaba hacerlo a un lado y seguir con su modo de vida, pero simplemente no podía; y esto lo confundía.

"…¿qué es peor; revivir las pesadillas de tu pasado o descubrir que hay partes cruciales de tu pasado que no conocías?" pregunto de nuevo.

"¿Quién sabe? Pero si me preguntas a mí, ambos son desagradables…" se detuvo, antes de agregar: "…Kairi."

"No comiences a llamarme así." Kurapika dijo de forma abrupta. "Abandoné ese nombre hace 6 años atrás." Dijo mientras apartaba su mirada.

"No te preocupes. Ese nombre ya no te queda. Sin importar que, siempre serás Kurapika para mí. No conozco a ningún otro Kurapika." dijo llanamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

_Y yo… ¿me estoy justificando? Por el crimen que cometí…_ detuvo su línea de pensamiento. _¿Crimen? Feh… estoy volviéndome un extraño._

Kurapika, por otro lado, se sentía muy extraña al oír tales cosas de Kuroro Lucifer. Si era interpretado de forma incorrecta, esa oración podía tener muchas implicaciones. Indispuesta a añadir más cosas a su lista para pensar, dejo de lado sus pensamientos. Si era posible, no quería asumir cosas que tuvieran que ver con lo que la cabeza de araña decía o hacia alrededor de ella. Eso era simple y llanamente, dañino para su salud.

El silencio volvió a ocupar el espacio. Solo el sonido de los insectos que los rodeaba era oído. Y de la nada Kurapika hablo; o más bien susurro.

"Todo este tiempo, eh estado cultivando mi odio hacia ti y tus arañas. Ahora que visite mi pasado… recordé…"

Se detuvo, como si dudase continuar. Kuroro espero pacientemente a que ella se sintiera lista para terminar su oración, pero las palabras nunca abandonaron su boca. En cambio, solo abrazo sus piernas y recostó su frente en sus rodillas.

"…no importa…" dijo con voz pequeñita mientras cerraba sus ojos. Kuroro levanto una ceja, en forma de pregunta, pero viendo que Kurapika no tenía deseo de continuar su oración, decidió no presionarla. Ella ignoro completamente a Kuroro por el resto de la noche.

_Solo quiero saciar mis ansias de venganza. No es tan solo por respeto a mi difunto pueblo. Sino por mis sentimientos personales. Solo quiero estar a mano con el hombre que me daño…_

Esa fue a la conclusión que llego. Pero luego agrego otro pensamiento,

_Pero no es eso lo que supuestamente debo hacer. Mi prioridad es recolectar los ojos de mi pueblo… y continuar viviendo._

* * *

El fuego crujía dulcemente en medio de su humilde campamento. Kurapika observaba ausentemente el fuego.

_No lo tolerare. No nacimos para ser el oscuro rebaño de esos codiciosos bastardos. ¿Necesitan dinero? Está bien, yo les daré dinero._

Kurapika contrajo sus ojos. Así que esa era la razón del porque el Genei Ryodan iba por el mundo asaltando y robando los tesoros de las demás personas; para financiar toda la ciudad. Pero aun así, esa no era una razón para asesinar personas. Asesinar era innecesario en su trabajo para lograr ese objetivo, ¿no? Resoplo suavemente y sacudió su cabeza. Si esa era la idea del Fénix; convencerla de que perdonara a Kuroro por lo hecho hace 6 años atrás al mostrarle su pasado, entonces no lo había logrado.

_Sin importar que, su crimen es imperdonable. Pero…_

Las escenas del pasado de Kuroro fluyeron en su mente. Todos los horribles recuerdos del pasado de Kuroro, no podía olvidar el momento en que sus padres se habían asesinado entre ellos. Recordó cuando Kuroro le conto que sus habilidades psicológicas se habían desarrollado atrasadamente.

_¿Entonces es su naturaleza no temerle a la muerte?_

Movió su cabeza hacia un costado, recostándola sobre su hombro.

_¿Y supuestamente debo perdonarlo por ser quién es?_

Kurapika se movió y busco los ojos escarlatas entre su equipaje. Miro mudamente las orbes escarlatas. Debía admitir que era terrorífico ver dentro de esos ojos muertos, aun cuando brillaban como si estuvieran vivos. No tenía idea de a quien le pertenecían los ojos que estaba viendo. Sin que ella lo notara, algo cálido se deslizo por su mejilla. A ella le parecía que esos ojos le decían que estaban solos; que querían ser reunidos con los otros pares.

"Prometo…" susurro con una voz casi inaudible, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, intentando contener sus lágrimas. "Prometo que volveré a reunirlos."

_Prometí que te ayudaría a recolectar los ojos de tu gente, ¿no?_ Las palabras de Kuroro sonaron nuevamente en su cabeza. Suprimió las ganas de sollozar. No lloraría, no frente a ese hombre. Seria fuerte, sin embargo pensó en esas palabras.

"Más te vale mantener tus palabras." Susurro suavemente.

_Mantengo mis palabras, Kurapika._

"…idiota." Enterró su rostro entre sus piernas.

Sin saberlo, Kuroro la había estado observando sigilosamente mientras se inclinaba contra el tronco de un gigantesco árbol tras él. Sabía que había estado luchando con sus demonios; su sed de venganza, odio y todas las emociones negativas que había estado 'criando'; desde hace 6 años como había informado. Era casi demasiado simple saber en qué estaba pensando. Pero quizás, su problema fuera más simple que el de ella.

Había sido un ignorante durante todo este tiempo. Su desprecio por Ishtar; la mujer que lo había criado, se había basado en su rechazo a conocer la verdad. ¿En que pesaba en ese entonces? Cerro sus oídos negándose a escuchar la respuesta. No, ni siquiera les había dado la oportunidad de explicarse; a Hatsubaba e Ishtar. Las dejo atrás, antes de que pudieran defenderse de sus acusaciones. Que penoso de su parte.

Kuroro miro el cálido fuego de su campamento. A pesar de toda su culpa e incredulidad hacia sus estúpidos días como adolecente, todavía no quería ver a Ishtar en estos momentos. Normalmente eso era lo que hacían las personas; regresar a sus padres y reconciliarse. No, no haría eso. Habían asuntos más importantes en estos instantes, y el problema entre Ishtar y él podía esperar un poco más. Después de todo, Ishtar había esperado por 10 años. Un poco más no la mataría.

Detuvo la línea de sus ideas y resoplo divertido.

_Sigo siendo el mismo mocoso egoísta de siempre, ¿no?_ Pensó.

_No puedo aceptar que seas tan malagradecido con tu madre adoptiva._ La irritante voz de Kurapika lo volvió a reprender. Kuroro cerró sus ojos y pensó en ello.

_Supongo que lo di por sentado._ Se encogió mentalmente.

_Su corazón… es irreparable._ La triste voz de Ishtar resonó en su cabeza. Kuroro, con sus ojos aun cerrados, frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras recordaba esas palabras. Lo había dicho como si realmente fuera imposible. Cuando lo oyó, le dio la impresión de que era un juguete roto. No le gustaba. Le probaría que ese no era su caso.

De pronto, sintió una mirada sobre él. Ni siquiera tenía que abrir sus ojos para ver quien lo veía. No era tan solo porque Kurapika era el único humano del área, sino que ya estaba acostumbrado con sus miradas, sin mencionar aquellas oscuras.

"¿Sí, Kurapika?" pregunto, sin tener ganas de mirar esos inquisidores ojos. Asimismo, el no deseaba ver esos ojos inyectados en sangre; que eran la prueba viviente de que había estado llorando en silencio. Se sentía mal cada vez que veía esa clase de miradas en ella; pero de eso nunca se percató.

Kurapika estuvo callada por un momento, dudando aun si debía o no hacer esa pregunta. En estos últimos días, de alguna forma el tema de sus pasados era algo incómodo. Kuroro parecía dispuesto a escucharla, por lo que ella le pregunto.

"¿No habías sabido eso hasta ahora?" pregunto con tranquilidad.

"No." Fue su única respuesta. Sabía que ella le preguntaba sobre el hecho de que Ishtar jamás lo había criado para que se convirtiera una soldado de elite.

"Apuesto a que nunca quisiste enterarte."

Nunca respondió; lo que ella tomo como un no.

"Saltando sobre conclusiones. Incluso Kuroro lucifer comete esa clase de errores." Dijo burlonamente, solo para molestarlo. "Y encima de todo eso, le romo 10 año arreglar ese error."

"Las personas cometen errores, Kurapika." dijo con voz monótona.

"Eso es lo que llamamos 'bondad pagado con desprecio' y pagaras por eso." Comento abiertamente.

_Ya estoy pagando por ello, al tenerte como mi atormentador personal._ Peno amargamente, Kuroro, mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿vas a cambiar tú actitud hacia ella?"

"Honestamente, deja de meter tu nariz donde no te llaman." Kuroro ni siquiera se molestó en esconder lo cansado que estaba de su testarudez, al masajear abiertamente el puente de su nariz. "Este asunto no te concierne en lo absoluto."

"Cierto, pero me molesta. Yo… siento pena por ella."

Su voz se acallo cuando noto su irritación. Entonces un profundo silencio cayó entre ellos. Kurapika se acercó más al calor que Una emitía. Kuroro, por otro lado, permaneció rígido en su lugar.

"Pienso que deberías disculparte con ella." Dijo de la nada.

"…pensare en ello."

Kurapika se giró hacia él y lo recompenso con su mejor expresión de sorpresa. Había esperado que la ignorara o le lanzara una mirada asesina, advirtiéndole que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Nunca había esperado que dijera algo tan humilde (considerando que provenía de Kuroro).

"¿Entonces la aceptaras como tu madre?" le pregunto.

"No juegues con tu suerte, niña." Dijo con un molesto 'tsk'. Esta vez abrió sus ojos, fulminándola suavemente con su mirada.

"¡Deja de decirme niña! Ya tengo 17, ¡Voy a cumplir 18!" protesto con una ligera mueca.

"Cierto, se me olvido. Eres una niña precoz, después de todo." Le sonrió sarcásticamente mientras arrojaba una rama seca al fuego. "Hora de ir a la cama, niñita."

"Oh, ¡Eres realmente molesto!" exclamo Kurapika, mientras sacaba su frazada de su mochila, obedeciéndolo a pesar de su enojo. Y sin mayor argumento o discusión, los dos decidieron dormir y descansar.

* * *

Solo durmió unas cuantas horas, cuando una presencia lo despertó de su sueño. Kuroro se levantó e instantáneamente entro en Zetsu. Examino sus alrededores, sin encontrar nada sospechoso. La hoguera se había reducida a brazas, mientras que la noche estaba muerta, solo el sonido de los grillos e insectos la perturbaba.

Kurapika seguía profundamente dormida, pero Kuroro vio que Una se encontraba completamente despierta. Estaba tan inquieta como el, sin embargo no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a despertar a Kurapika, considerando que dormía muy cerca del potro de unicornio.

Y justo cuando Kuroro había decidido que solo era paranoia la sintió. La creciente presión proveniente de una dirección, la que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Se sentía familiarizado con aquella particular presencia y su instinto asesino. Rápidamente le lanzo una mirada Una y el potro ya se encontraba preparada para defenderse. Kuroro sentía el poder que emanaba, cubriendo el campamento y creando una barrera de protección a su alrededor.

_No debe respirar… ni hablar…_ dijo Una.

Kuroro miro a Kurapika, quien estaba milagrosamente inconsciente de lo que ocurría, pero sin embargo comenzaba a despertarse. Aparentemente, la voz de Una la había despertado de su sueño. Y en cuanto abrió sus ojos, Kuroro salto a su lado, cubriendo su nariz y boca con una mano. Sorprendida, Kurapika intento defenderse pero Kuroro ya tenía su otra mano en ella, posesionándose sobre ella, inmovilizándola. Su fuerza era superior a la de ella, por lo que su defensa era cercana a inútil.

"No respires." Le susurro en su oído, su cara solo a centímetros de la suya.

Aún sin comprender la situación, sintió la tensión de Kuroro y Una, por lo que intento relajarse pero sin dejar su cautela. Era difícil de cierta forma, porque extrañamente la ronca voz de Kuroro sonaba demasiado atrayente a sus oídos, a pesar de toda la tensión que había. Comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, Kurapika se reprendió por sus pensamientos. Obedientemente contuvo su respiración, pero aun así, Kuroro no quito su mano de su rostro. Pronto, escucharon crujir los arbustos y una figura emergió de la oscuridad. Oh por dios, cuan sorprendida estaba Kurapika cuando vio la figura.

_¡Hisoka!_ Grito en su cabeza.

El solo encontrarse con ese hombre era malo, pero toparse con su sed de sangre y deseos asesinos, gritaban APOCALISPSIS. Kurapika ahora aguantaba lo mejor que podía su respiración. Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse. Kuroro lo miro mientras veía como Hizoka observaba el lugar con perturbados ojos. Esos ojos se veían como si estuviera alucinando debido a las drogas; típico de Hizoka cuando estaba con sus deseos de sangre.

"Extraño…" murmuro el frenético payaso con su voz entremezclada. "…juro que los sentí hace unos segundos…"

Camino por el lugar, como si intentara comprender que ocurría. Su posición era espeluznante; encorvándose de forma bestial y su rostro estaba tan torcida que Kurapika no pudo evitar el escalofrió que corrió por su espalda cuando lo miro. Se veía como una bestia, listo para atacar a la presa en la que había puesto sus ojos.

"Era… aquí…" murmuro mientras se ponía justo frente al trio.

Los pies de Hizoka se encontraban casi tocando el pelo rubio de Kurapika, y su mirada parecía haber encontrado la de Kuroro. Pero para Hizoka, el solo veía el suelo vacío bajo él. Por largos segundos escruto el lugar hasta que finalmente decidió marcharse, murmurando decepcionadamente.

"Y creía haber encontrado diversión…" susurro mientras se marchaba.

El trio permaneció en esa posición por unos cuantos segundos, hasta estar seguros de que la presencia de Hizoka había abandonado sus alrededores y que se encontraba fuera del rango auditivo.

_Se fue…_ finalmente susurro Una, bajando sus barreras.

"¿Qué hacía Hizoka en este lugar?" susurró Kurapika, temerosa de que Hizoka la oyera y cargara nuevamente contra ellos.

"A mí también me gustaría saberlo." Respondió Kuroro mientras apartaba la mano de su cara.

Incluso sin que ellos lo dijeran, ambos sabían la clase de desastre que caería sobre ellos si se encontraban con un Hizoka en tal humor. Ignoraría sus explicaciones y solo insistiría en luchar. Y dada sus circunstancias, definitivamente tendrían la desventaja. Hizoka era la clase de oponente contra él cual uno debía luchar con todo lo que tenía si quería sobrevivir. Incluso Kuroro sabía eso.

"¡Quita tus manos!" siseo Kurapika.

Obedientemente, Kuroro se levantó y dejo que Kurapika se sentara. Ella relajo sus adoloridos músculos, ya que literalmente había estado todo el tiempo sobre ella mientras Hizoka revisaba el lugar.

"Me saldrán moretones." Balbuceo mientras masajeaba sus magullados hombros y brazos.

Mientras Kuroro se tranquilizaba, noto que Una seguía temblando debido al stress provocado por la abrumadora aura asesina de Hizoka. Se inclinó hacia ella y acaricio sus hombros. Ella relincho suavemente a la vez que acercaba su nariz a él.

"Hizoka debe haberla asustado." Comento Kurapika mientras veía lo nerviosa eh inquieta que se encontraba Una.

"Cualquier niño hubiera mojado sus pantalones al ver en ese estado a Hizoka." Dijo casualmente Kuroro mientras continuaba acariciando la melena de Una.

"Incluso yo debo admitir que Hizoka me asusta de tiempo en tiempo." Kurapika tirito inconscientemente, al recordar esos hambrientos ojos que a veces la miraban.

"No te consolare como lo hago con Una." Dijo Kuroro con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia el potro que disfrutaba su cariño.

"Guárdatelo para ella. ¡No lo necesito!" le dijo bruscamente.

"¿En serio?" continuo _molestándola_ con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

Sin nada mejor que decir, el hombre se calló, mientras que Kurapika decidió cerrar su boca y maldecir en su cabeza. Eso la salvaría de la humillación, como había aprendido con la experiencia. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza.

"Hablando de Hizoka…" comenzó. "Gon y Killua me contaron algo sobre Hizoka en Greed Island, buscando a un removedor de nene para ti. ¿Eso lo tomo como que obtuvo su oportunidad para luchar contigo?"

"La tuvo." Le respondió amablemente.

"¿Quién perdió?" pregunto de forma directa.

En su interior sabía quién había vencido. Hizoka mataba a sus oponentes cuando dejaba de jugar con ellos, por lo que si Kuroro seguía vivo, bueno… solo podía significar una cosa. Sin embargo, era lógico que Kuroro también acabara con Hizoka, ya que ese payaso demente en repetidas ocasiones lo ponía en situaciones desfavorables. Por decir una, había traicionado al Genei Ryodan por Kurapika y hubiera perdido su vida si Gon y Killua no hubieran caído en manos de la araña. Pero de nuevo, Kuroro podía ser impredecible a veces. ¿Quién sabía lo que pensaba?

"¿Necesitas preguntar?" dijo de forma llana.

Kurapika le frunció el ceño ante su irritante satisfacción. Y repentinamente, perdió el interés en ese asunto.

"Creo que voy a dormir." Dijo con un suspiro. Realmente, discutir con Kuroro lucifer solo la agotaba.

"Bien por mí." Se encogió de hombros, pero no regreso a su antiguo posición. En cambio, Kuroro se recostó junto a Una luego de acariciar su suave cabellera; como si reasegurándola.

_Duerme cerca de mí_. Le rogo el potro de unicornio, con su voz disminuida y débil.

Ciertamente, Kurapika estaba lista a cambiar su lugar y dormir en alguna otra parte, lejos del hombre, pero al oír el ruego de Una, no tuvo corazón para rechazarla. Después de todo, había sido la magia de Una la que los había salvado de un gran problema. Por lo que Kurapika soporto la presencia cercana de Kuroro mientras dormía, y paso la noche descansando cerca de Una, consolándola, ya que seguía traumatizada con la amenazadora presencia de Hizoka.

* * *

"Todavía me molesta…" comenzó Kurapika con voz baja. "…lo del niño…" dijo con voz aún más baja.

Seguían caminando por el bosque, pero mientras el sendero se angostaba, sabían que se acercaban a la salida y a la civilización.

"…estoy muy seguro de que no estas embarazada." Le respondió torpemente mientras miraba a Una. Quien seguía comportándose normalmente alrededor de Kurapika, lo que significaba que debían estar en lo correcto.

"…Aun así…" Kurapika agacho su cabeza en un intento por esconder sonrojo que amenaza quemar su rostro.

"Ella dijo 'cuando el niño nazca' sin decir cuándo o como. Relájate un poco, Kurapika. NO estas embarazada." Dejo salir un suspiro. "Ni siquiera dijo que serías tu quien daría a luz."

¿Pero en que más había podía pensar? ¿Cómo podía nacer un niño sin una madre? Si pasaba algo, ella sería quien tendría el niño ya que era la única mujer allí… espera un segundo.

"¿Podía ser Una…?"

"Ella es solo un potrillo, no esperes demasiado."

"Está bien, _quizás_ sea yo quien dé a luz un niño, cruzare mis dedos pero, ¿Pero quién serpa el padre? No soy la virgen María." Exclamo Kurapika mientras lanzaba sus brazos al cielo, exasperada.

Kuroro se voltio a mirarla y entonces le dio una sonrisa burlona. Era una sonrisa que producía escalofríos, no por algo maligno o peligroso, sino que por algo más.

"Tú no." Dijo con un susurro apenas audible, llena de horror.

"Nadie dijo eso." Le respondió mientras le volvía a dar la espalda, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

"Prefiero la muerte antes de engendrar a tu hijo." Siseo beligerantemente.

"¿En serio? Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Que puede hacerse realidad." La molesto maliciosamente.

Oh, realmente estaba tentada a invocar sus cadenas y hundir la espada en su corazón, para terminar con él. En cambio, inhalo profundamente dejando salir sonoramente el aire. Repitió eso hasta que sintió que su cabeza se había calmado. Kuroro, por otro lado, mantuvo su sonrisa en su rostro normalmente estoico.

_Salida_. Una dijo repentinamente.

Fiel a su palabra, cuando Kurapika levanto la vista pudo ver la salida del bosque solo a unos cuantos metros. Incluso podían ver las afueras de la ciudad. Entonces apuraron su marcha hacia la salida, con renovada fuerza que provenía de la idea que volverían a reunirse con la civilización.

"Kurapika." dijo de pronto Kuroro, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos. Cuando hablaba con un tono tan serio, sabía que debía prestar atención.

"Cuando terminemos con todo esto… el asunto del lazo, eres libre de solicitar tu venganza por mi parte."

"¿Qué?" Kurapika se había congelado al escuchar eso por lo que Kuroro se vio obligado a detenerse. Se voltio y la miro. Kurapika lo observaba con su mirada más incrédula, aquella que decía no puedo creer lo que oí aunque estoy segura de que realmente dijo eso.

"Estas en tu derecho." Dijo sin vacilar. "Después de todo, quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera tú."

Kurapika lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente, para ser más específicos, luego de haberse encontrado con Fénix, el hombre se había estado comportando extraño y diciendo cosas raras. Por fin, era más sincero con ella, especialmente sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Eso la inquietaba, porque significaba que se estaba abriendo con ella. Y no quería eso. Eso la asustaba; Kurapika temía terminar aceptando a ese hombre. ¿El visitar su pasado había tenido algún efecto en él?

"Pero cuando llegue el momento, no creas que seré suave contigo." Le dio una sonrisa de costado y se giró para comenzar a caminar.

"¡Hmph! Como quieras." Resoplo mientras marchaba hacia la ciudad.

Siendo honestas, ella prefería a este Kuroro. Al menos, ahora sabía lo que ese impredecible hombre pensaba.

* * *

El alboroto de la ciudad, de alguna forma, era alienígeno para Kurapika. Había pasado meses viajando por desconocidos lugares con Kuroro, áreas desoladas con el único propósito de encontrar una criatura mágica. Esta vez, debían abastecerse ya que no les quedaba casi nada. Una permaneció en el bosque, ya que no podía entrar a la ciudad que era un lugar impuro. Allí los esperaría pacientemente.

"Eh pensado." Dijo repentinamente Kurapika.

"¿En qué?" pregunto casualmente. Recientemente, la atmosfera que los rodeaba se había tranquilizado, por lo que conversaban con más frecuencia y de forma más civilizada.

"Si vamos a reunir los ojos escarlatas, ¿no deberíamos buscar un lugar donde guardarlos? Después de todo son 36 pares.

"Cierto." Asintió Kuroro. El también había estado pensando en ello. "Tenemos unas cuantas opciones para eso. Los podemos dejar con las otras arañas—"

"No. Tacha eso." Kurapika lo interrumpió.

"O podemos buscar nuestro propio lugar donde guardarlos, pero la seguridad es dudosa, por lo que deberíamos tachar esa. O podemos dejarlos en Ryuusei-gai."

"No quiero ir y volver todo el tiempo a ese aislado lugar." Sacudió su cabeza. "Es demasiado complicado."

"Tampoco quiero hacerlo. La última opción es… que los dejemos en el Poni Encabritado."

"¿Dónde Fino? Ya le hemos pedido demasiado, no podemos crearle más problemas de los que ya le hemos dado." Comenzó a protestar Kurapika.

"¿Entonces que opciones tienes _tú_?" le respondió.

Kurapika guardo silencio, ya que no tenía ninguna opción que fuera mejor a las que había dicho. Y de todas esas opciones, el hogar de Fino parecía ser la mejor opción.

"Bueno…" ella comenzó, pero una voz conocida interfirió.

"¿Kurapika?"

Miro su alrededor, intentado descubrir al dueño de esa voz. Extraño, sentía que había oído esa voz hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"Kurapika, ¿Eres tu realmente?" ahora la voz era más cercana.

Cuando Kurapika se giró y dejo caer su mirada sobre el dueño de la voz, no pudo evitar palidecer. Kuroro noto esto y levanto una curiosa ceja.

"¿Ha-Hanzo?"

De todas las personas que conocía, debía encontrarse con el deslenguado Hanzo Hattori.

"Hey, ¡No esperaba encontrarte aquí! ¿Cómo te va? Eh intentado comunicarme contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tu línea estaba muerta. ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? Te vez pálido." Le dio un baño de preguntas y oraciones, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa puesta en su juvenil rostro.

"E—estoy bien." Tartamudeo, fallando en demostrar lo que decía.

"Hmmm… te ves diferente… tu voz es…" sus cejas se juntaron mientras comenzaba a pensar. Observo a Kurapika buscando detalles, percatándose finalmente: "¡Estas usando ropas de chica!"

"Soy mujer, Hanzo. Me vi obligada a disfrazarme de chico durante el examen Hunter, y bajo ninguna circunstancia te contare de las razones tras ese hecho. Así que, dices que me estabas buscando, ¿no? ¿Para qué sería?" le informo rápidamente.

"¿Huh? ¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido. Veras, hay un nuevo museo nacional en mi país. Sabes, es realmente increíble. Debería venir y verlo por ti mismo. Conociéndote, pensé que te gustaría conocerlo. Por lo que te quería dar un invitación." Parecía haberse olvidado por completo sobre Kurapika siendo mujer, hablando solo del museo nacional.

Busco en su bolsillo y saco una tarjeta de invitación. Se la paso a Kurapika, quien seguía preocupada pero se había relajado un poco.

"¿Realmente se necesita una invitación? ¿Tan prestigioso es el evento?" Kurapika reviso brevemente la invitación.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Será uno de los museos más importantes del mundo! Tiene muchas antigüedades y artefactos extraños es su bodega; esos que no veras en ningún otro lugar. Debes verlo por ti misma, ¡En serio!" dijo entusiasmado.

"Entonces, ¿me puedes dar una?" de pronto hablo Kuroro.

Kurapika se giró para darle una mirada inquisitiva al hombre mayor. Hanzo, por otro lado, miraba al hombre como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez.

"Tú eres… ¿amigo tuyo, Kurapika?" le pregunto a ella.

"Erhm… ¿puedes decir eso?" respondió reluctantemente, entre dientes apretados, siendo que podía sentir, literalmente, la divertida sonrisa de Kuroro.

"Estoy interesado en objetos y artefactos extraños. Si no te importa, me gustaría admirar los tesoros de tu país. Sería un placer." Dijo Kuroro con naturalidad.

"Oh, ¡el placer es mío! ¡Toma, aquí tienes una!" Hanzo rápidamente saco otra invitación y se la dio a Kuroro.

"La fecha y lugar están ahí. Si necesitan ayuda con el hospedaje, me lo pueden dejar a mí. Bueno, ya debo irme. Tengo otros asuntos que hacer. Nos vemos, Kurapika." Hanzo ya se había girado para tomar su camino, pero se detuvo a medio camino y agrego. "Oh, por cierto, creo que Gon, Killua y Leorio tan bien van a venir. Parece que tendremos una linda reunión, ¿no? Nos vemos."

Con eso, se despidió con la mano y despareció entre la gente. Mientras que Kurapika permaneció congelada en su lugar, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

"No pareces muy feliz de verlo." Comento Kuroro.

"Hanzo es deslenguado; sus labios son realmente sueltos. No quiero que sepa nada sobre nuestra circunstancia." Dijo secamente Kurapika. "Se abrirá el infierno si Hanzo riega la noticia de nosotros."

"Supongo." Kuroro se encogió de hombros, y continuaron caminando entre las personas. Personalmente, era del tipo que prefería evitar cualquier chismorreo innecesario. Valoraba mucho la privacidad, y estaba seguro de que Kurapika también lo hacía.

"Tenía razón. Nostrad no anuncio mi muerte." Balbuceo.

"Ya veo porque no se sorprendió al encontrarte aquí, viva." Kuroro asintió. Eso lo había estado molestando desde el comienzo.

"No creo…" dijo con voz baja. "Que sea buena idea asistir, invitados o no."

"¿Por qué no? Creo que es una buena idea ir a otro país." Dijo Kuroro fácilmente.

"Lo oiste. Gon, Killua y LEORIO también estarán allí. Harán un gran alboroto cuando nos encontremos. DE NUEVO."

"¿Todavía piensas en el incidente del Poni Encabritado?" le pregunto.

"… sí… además, no tenemos tiempo de andar dando visitas. Tenemos cosas más urgentes que hacer." Dijo firmemente con determinación.

"Cierto. Entonces, ¿habrá alguna diferencia si te digo que nuestro próximo destino es su país?"

Kurapika roto su cabeza para lanzarle una mirada asesina al hombre. Aun sin que se lo preguntara verbalmente, sabía lo que inquiría con su azulada mirada.

"El museo nacional del que hablaba tu amigo," Kuroro le explico casualmente, "Guarda el objeto de tus deseos."

Los ojos de Kurapika se dilataron. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, solo para dejar salir tres palabras-

"Los Ojos Escarlatas."

* * *

**LA tipeja que traduce**… ;) otro capitulito…. jijijijiji


	16. Chapter 16

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD:**__ De alguna forma, siento que debía lanzarme en la parte del onsen =P lo lamento por si no es muy detallado. Pero ¿Todos ven que Kuroro comienza hacer más sincero consigo mismo? Yeee, lamento la tardía actualización porque eh estado ocupada con mis ramos de la universidad. Los problemas parecen nunca cesar. Tsch…_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__¿Qué clase de plan tiene Killua en mente? Incluso llamo a Senritsu, el antiguo colega y amigo de Kurapika. Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes cuando antiguos (Buenos y molestos) amigos se reúnan por la esperada (e inesperada) reunión._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora:**__ luego de unos días de retrospección, finalmente han llegado a la primera ciudad. Encontrándose con Hanzo, quien los ha invitado a su país para participar de la gran apertura de su Museo Nacional. Y ellos, con la intención de apoderarse de los ojos escarlatas han dirigido su rumbo hacia aquel lugar, aunque solo para correr hacia más problemas._

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

_**¡ONSEN!**_

Miraba a través de las gruesas ventanas del dirigible, hacia las pequeñas ciudad que podían vislumbrarse bajo las delgadas nubes. Iba a recuperar otro par de ojos escarlatas, y por supuesto Kuroro Lucifer estaba entrometido. La molesta atadura proseguía en su lugar, y a pesar de que quería negarlo, Kurapika debía admitir que tener mayor espacio personal era un cambio agradable. Por ejemplo, en este mismo instante, estaban sentados uno frente al otro, ambos sentados sobre los lujosos sofás que proveía el dirigible.

"Es extraño de tu parte, que estés dispuesto a gastar una enorme suma de dinero, solo para obtener esta habitación privada." Remarco con ligera sospecha.

"Bueno, no soy precisamente una persona frívola, y al mismo tiempo no soy tacaño." Kuroro se encogió de hombros, mientras bajaba su vaso de vino. "Aunque hubiera sido maravilloso utilizar tu licencia hunter; podríamos haber obtenidos más que esto."

"Disculpa, pero mi licencia hunter es completamente inútil desde el día en que _brillantemente_ fingiste mi muerte. No voy a arriesgarme a ser descubierta por Nostrad al utilizarla ¡aunque sea una sola vez! Cualquiera que tenga una licencia hunter y la correcta suma de dinero puede rastrear cualquier uso de otras licencias alrededor del mundo." Se quejo Kurapika.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Shalnark ya me informo aquello." Se inclino hacia atrás, contra el cómodo sofá y se relajo.

"Pero me estaba preguntando… ¿Por qué no obtienes una licencia hunter? Todo el proceso será un juego para ti." Pregunto Kurapika con el ceño fruncido.

"No tengo necesidad de hacerlo. Además, al unirme a la organización hunter, mi nombre será registrado. Y yo vengo de Ryuusei-gai, así que a diferencia de ti y Shalnark, políticamente no existo. Prefiero que mi nombre no quedar registrado. Valoro el secreto y la independencia." Y con una sonrisa de costado, agrego. "Además, con o sin licencia hunter puedo obtener todo lo que quiero."

"Que engreído."

Kurapika hizo rodar sus ojos, molesta, y se giro para observar las civilizaciones bajo las nubes. Kuroro tenía razón, claro está. Estaba más que calificado para ser un hunter, y claramente podía meter sus manos donde quisiera, sin importar cuán elusivo o complejo fuera el objeto. Entonces sus ideas vagaron hacia un determinado asunto del que habían discutido hace unos días.

"¿Fino, estará bien?" murmuro distraídamente.

"Está bien." Kuroro nuevamente bebió de su vino. "le explicamos todo y por sobre todo, parecía emocionada."

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez en exasperación, debido a la placida actitud de cierta persona. Sabía que quizás ya había calculado todo, pero aún así, le crispaba los nervios verlo tan despreocupado y relajado. Honestamente, la hacía sentir inferior y desprovista.

XXX

Era tal como Kuroro había dicho; hace unos días habían decidido almacenar temporalmente los ojos escarlatas en la hostal el Pony Encabritado. Habían ido hasta allí, saludado educadamente al dueño, y arrastrado a Fino hacia una de las habitaciones, donde le contaron sobre su situación. Era un movimiento audaz, pero no tenían otra alternativa. En vez de desperdiciar el tiempo con estúpidas conversaciones, como dijo Kuroro, debían ir al grano. Sin embargo, omitiendo la parte del Nen. El tiempo era lo bastante escaso en ese instante, por lo que no le habían explicado nada sobre nen a Fino, aunque Kurapika se prometió que le enseñaría algún día a Fino todo sobre nen.

"Ya veo. Así que se trata de eso…" Fino asintió, comprendiendo.

No parecía asustada, y Kurapika estaba de cierta forma asombrada por ello. Había esperado que Fino tuviera una reacción un tanto violenta hacia el genio y el asunto de la atadura, siendo la niña rural que era.

"Y bueno, ¿Dónde están esas cosas que quieren que cuide por ustedes?" les pregunto con emocionados ojos.

"Aquí." Kuroro le mostro los ojos, y como era de esperar, Fino dio un grito de terror.

"¿Ojos?"

Kurapika suspiro a la vez que sus hombros se encogían de cansancio. Nunca le agradaba la idea de contar una y otra vez la historia de su clan. "Bueno, veras…" entonces le conto brevemente la historia y su objetivo, recolectar los 36 pares de ojos, aunque deliberadamente olvido mencionar que Kuroro era quien los había asesinado.

"Oh, ya entiendo." Dijo con voz casi serena, sin embargo su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza, "realmente lamento oír lo de tu perdida. Es un trabajo realmente arduo, Kurapika. Tienes suerte de tener a Kuroro contigo."

"Sí, mucha suerte." Murmuro sarcásticamente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reojo al hombre en cuestión. "aunque lamento tener que imponerte esto, Fino."

"¡No hay problema!" Fino rio, y sacudió su mano frente a su rostro, apartando la incomodidad de Kurapika. "Además, estoy feliz de que confíes en mi."

Y así fue como guardaron los tres primeros pares de ojos en la hostal de Fino.

XXX

"Además…" agrego de pronto Kuroro. Esto llamo la atención de Kurapika, por lo que giro su rostro hacia el mientras esperaba sus próximas palabras. "Es una buena medida."

"¿Buena medida?" sus cejas inmediatamente se anudaron en un ceño.

"Pensé que sería lo más prudente ponerte a ti y a Nobunaga en cuartos separados. No quiero que ustedes dos se involucren en estúpidas discusiones, como anteriormente."

El instante que Nobunaga vio a Kurapika y Kuroro en el aeropuerto, casi salta sobre su cuello con katana en mano. Afortunadamente Machi se encontraba en el lugar, así que lo arrastro de regreso, antes de que pudiera causar algún estrago en el aeropuerto, provocándole más problemas a su Danchou. Por otro lado, Kurapika se lo estaba poniendo difícil a Nobunaga, burlándose con claro desprecio. Kuroro tuvo que llevársela antes de que pudiera asaltar verbalmente a Nobunaga, con sus comentarios más ácidos y agravara la situación.

"Oh, muchas gracias por tu generosa consideración." Dijo sarcásticamente Kurapika, mientras se inclinaba contra el sofá.

"No lo menciones. Lo hago por mi propio bienestar."

Kuroro puso una pierna sobre su otra rodilla y finalmente estaba relajado al máximo. Siendo sinceros, si debía estar en la misma habitación con Nobunaga, el último hablaría interminablemente sobre Kurapika, y eso no le agradaba; ni siquiera un poco. Conocía mejor que nadie al bastardo de la cadena, y sabia que no era otra cosa más que una confortable compañera cuando era tratada adecuadamente; dejando a un lado su sarcasmo. De hecho, disfrutaba de su compañía.

"Y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué demonios estas dejando que vengan con nosotros?"

"Insistieron en venir. Además, escuche que la Villa de la Nube Oculta, es su supuesto lugar de origen."

"¿Creía que habían nacido en Ryuusei-gai?" Kurapika levanto una ceja.

"Estaban entre los bebes que fueron arrojados a la ciudad." Dijo descuidadamente, como si no fuera nada importante.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que pudo responder. Técnicamente, Nobunaga era una de las arañas que mas despreciaba, y Machi era aquella que intentaría evitar por su penetrante frialdad e indiferencia, pero tras escuchar este pequeño hecho, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima. Bueno, los toleraría por ahora. Ellos, después de todo, estaban visitando su ciudad de origen tras largos años.

"Dales unas vacaciones de tiempo en tiempo." Agrego Kuroro mientras bebía vino.

"¿Acaso ustedes no siempre están de vacaciones?" dijo con mofa.

"Bueno, supongo…" rió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Pero, quizás los necesitaremos como apoyo, si vamos a conseguir lo ojos escarlatas sin importar el cómo."

"Mentiroso. Sólo quieres saquear el lugar." Dijo de forma despectiva, y ante esto Kuroro enarco una ceja. Quizás ya había aceptado a Kuroro como una persona; al permanecer junto a el por ya unos cuantos meses, pero a la organización Genei Ryodan continuaba despreciándola con todo su corazón.

"No soy tan engreído. Es la gran apertura del Museo Nacional, seguramente puedes imaginarte cuan apretada estará la seguridad, ¿no?"

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás diciendo que movilizaste a todo el escuadrón tan solo para ayudarme a obtener los ojos rojos?" Kurapika pregunto con incredulidad. Sinceramente, el hombre continuaba sorprendiéndola con sus caprichosas acciones e irregular comportamiento. ¿o solo era ella quien no estaba preparada para aceptar su amabilidad?

"Puedes decir eso." Kuroro se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no fuera nada importante. "Te prometí reunir todos los ojos, ¿no?"

Kuroro quizás no lo notara, ya que estaba ocupado observando el escenario fuera de la nave, pero Kurapika se congelo al momento de oir aquella promesa. No podía eliminar aquella particular oración de su cabeza, cada vez que se desesperaba con la enorme tarea de dar la vuelta al mundo reuniendo cada uno de los preciados ojos escarlatas.

_Realmente, no comprendo a este hombre…_ se dijo asimisma.

* * *

"¡Yo, Kurapika!" bienvenido a la villa de la Nube Oculta, ¡Mi hogar!" Hanzo la saludo con los brazos abiertos.

"Gracias por venir a buscarnos, Hanzo." Kurapika dijo educadamente. "y disculpa por hacer que te encargaras de nuestra estadía."

"Oh, ¡ni lo menciones! Todo está listo y dispuesto para su servicio, ¡señora!" dijo con un pulgar hacia arriba.

Kuroro y Kurapika intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos. Ambos concordando mentalmente, que la adaptación de Hanzo al hecho de que Kurapika fuese mujer eran

tan rápida que era perturbarte. Para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, ya era de noche.

"La apertura será en dos noches más. Les propuse que llegaran antes, porque habrán carnavales y festivales antes del evento. Por lo que pensé darles a probar un poco del festival que hay aquí. Sin mencionar que deben probar las onsens(aguas termales) de por aquí. Eh reservado habitación en uno de los mejores Ryokan(hostales tradicionales con aguas termales) del lugar." Continúo parloteando Hanzo.

A la mención de onsen, Kurapika se oprimo. Por una inexplicable razón, tenía un mal presentimiento cuando oía esa palabra. De pronto, Nobunaga se lanzo hacia adelante y sujeto las manos de Hanzo.

"¿Eres originario de aquí? ¡Dime mas sobre este lugar! Este también es mi lugar de nacimiento, pero es la primera vez que estoy aquí." Dijo el samurái con brillo en sus ojos.

"¿En serio? Es bueno estar en casa, ¿no? Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te enseñare todo el lugar para alegría de tu corazón!" respondió Hanzo con igual entusiasmo.

"Entonces, Danchou, ¡me iré por un rato!" el samurái le sonrió con una ancha sonrisa, pero se giro para lanzarle una venenosa mirada a Kurapika. "y ni se te ocurra hacer algún truco, mocoso."

Con eso, los dos adultos se alejaron mano en mano, perdidos en su propio y entusiasta mundo. Kurapika estaba feliz de que Nobunaga se alejara por un tiempo, ya que el samurái le había estado lanzando dagas con la mirada en todo momento, al mismo tiempo que su mano estaba cuidadosamente enroscada en la empuñadura de su katana, lista para atacarla en cualquier instante. Kurapika sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, pero Kuroro solo rio entretenido.

"Eso es bueno para el." Dijo. "Machi, ¿acaso no quieres ir?" le pregunto mientras se giraba hacia la mujer.

"No, paso. No estoy interesada." Dijo, con su característica indiferencia. Todo lo que importaba para ella era lo relacionado a su Danchou y el Genei Ryodan. Lo demás no importaba.

Kurapika le dio una rápida mirada, antes de apartar la vista, para evitar su inquisitiva mirada. En ese mismo segundo, creyó haber detectado genuino cariño en su voz. Kurapika sabía que Kuroro Lucifer se preocupaba por los sujetos de su organización, pero no había percibido que fuera tan benevolente y buena persona. Era perturbarte, ¿pero porque se sentía familiarizada con ello?

"Danchou." Shalnark lo llamo en un intento de pedir una orden.

_Ah, cierto. Tenemos un problema en nuestras manos…_ Kurapika sentía ganas de golpear su frente en exasperación, pero se contuvo. Se abrazo asimismo mientras se giraba, al mismo tiempo que Kuroro lo hacía.

De pie, en medio del aeropuerto, acabando de salir del departamento de inmigración, el Genei Ryodan en pleno estaba presente. Sí. Cada. Uno. De. Ellos. Si Kurapika tuviera que decir en una palabra lo que pensaba, definitivamente diría DESASTRE. No tan solo vestían de extraña forma, sino que su comportamiento solo empeoraba la situación. No llevaban equipaje. Kuroro sintió su inquietud al ver toda la banda reunida, por lo que dio la frecuente orden:

"Dispérsense."

Con solo esa palabra, todos desaparecieron del lugar, cada uno a un lugar diferente.

_Que efectivo._ Kurapika admitió a regañadientes. El Genei Ryodan, a pesar de estar compuesta por criminales y forajidos, era extremadamente ordenado y eficiente, a diferencia de muchas organizaciones. Sabía que eso era posible tan solo bajo el mandato de Kuroro Lucifer, y ella sabia igualmente que quizás Kuroro Lucifer seria el eterno líder de las arañas; nadie era rival para él.

"¿Vamos a nuestro hostal?" Kuroro pregunto con buen humor.

"Si…" dijo hoscamente.

Kuroro arqueo una ceja. "¿Por qué el mal humor?"

"Yo…" estaba re acida a decirlo en voz alta, por un imaginario terror de que se hiciera realidad cuando las palabras salieran de su boca. "…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta hostal."

* * *

"Eso pensé." Balbuceo mientras contenía su aliento.

Kuroro debía concordar en que las cosas no se veían tan coloridas como deberían estar. No, corrección, las cosas se volverían demasiado coloridas con todos los ruidos y problemas que fácilmente saldrían a flote.

"¡Kurapika!" la infantil voz que indudablemente pertenecía a cierto chico de pelo castaño resonó a través del lobby del hotel.

Gon desapareció de la mesa de recepción, dejan tras él a sus dos amigos, deteniéndose justo frente a Kurapika. Kurapika quería retroceder, sintiéndose aun incomodo, pero sabía que tal gesto solo empeoraría las cosas. Por lo que se enraizó al suelo.

"Gon, ha pasado tiempo." Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

"¡Sip! ¿Cómo estás?" Gon pregunto con ardido entusiasmo y completa inocencia, por lo que Kurapika no pudo sonreír radiantemente.

"Estoy bien, como puedes ver." Dijo amablemente. "¿Y como estas tu y los otros?"

"Pateando y respirando como cualquier caballo." Esta vez, respondió otra voz.

Kurapika levanto la mirada y vio a Killua caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Se detuvo justo en frente, junto a Gon y miro a Kurapika por un momento.

"Yo." Dijo mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo.

"Killua." Kurapika lo saludo, ligeramente incomoda al prenunciar su nombre. Todavía recordaba el estallido que el enojado Killua había tenido. Era una memoria que no podía olvidar.

"Veo que se están llevando bien." Dijo secamente. Le dio una dura mirada a Kuroro antes de apartar la vista.

"¿Celoso?" Kuroro no pudo evitar decirlo mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Kurapika le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas más tarde, estaba muerto, de eso estaba seguro.

Sorpresivamente, Killua parpadeo y su boca se abrió pero se recupero rápidamente y respondió con una dura mirada a Kuroro. El mismo Kurapika fue pillado con la guardia baja por la inesperada respuesta de Kuroro, y más encima sonaba desafiante. Era como si, deliberadamente, Kuroro estuviera retando a Killua.

_¡Qué infantil!_ Exclamo mentalmente. Nunca había visto esta parte de Kuroro.

Con incredulidad observo como los dos se participaban en un concurso de miradas asesinas, mientras que Gon estaba igualmente perdido sobre qué hacer.

"Erh… ¿Killua?" grazno Gon.

"¿Qué?" pregunto cortantemente, su voz parecida a la de un ladrido.

"Ummm… creo que Leorio está en problemas. Mira, no está señalando para que regresemos." Murmuro mientras jalaba de la manga de Killua.

Ciertamente, Kurapika podía ver como Leorio los observaba con una inquieta mirada. Parecía que intentaba apartarse de la mesa de registro, para tener una pequeña charla con ellos, pero el recepcionista no se lo permitía. O quizás era otro problema, ¿Cómo saberlo?

"Ceh. Ese O-san (tío) es realmente inútil cuando lo dejamos solo." Finalmente Killua fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y se giro para caminar hacia la recepción. "Vamos, Gon."

"Sí, claro." Gon sonrió con dificultad, mientras seguía a su amigo. Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos, gon se volteo y sacudió con fuerza su mano, despidiéndose de Kurapika. "Nos veremos de nuevo, Kurapika."

Kurapika solo pudo sacudir su mano en silencio, aunque forzó una sonrisa tan solo para apreciar al niño.

"Ese es un amigo realmente hostil, al que tienes allí." Dijo Kuroro una vez que estuvieran fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

"Tú eres el que lo provoco, idiota." Kurapika le siseo fieramente.

Tal como había anticipado, Kurapika prosiguió hablando sobre su actitud sin parar; lo que en su mayoría ignoro, mientras se encargaba de registrarlos. Cuando todo estaba listo, la sirvienta los llevo hasta su habitación. Era un espacioso cuarto de estilo japonés, con una puerta corrediza que los llevaba hasta el corredor con piso de tatami, y atravesando el corredor se encontraba un cuidado jardín japonés.

"Los futones (camas japonesas) se encuentran guardados en estos compartimientos." Les explico la sirvienta, a la vez que corría unas puertas corredizas para revelar un almacén que contenía todas sus necesidades. Continúo hablando de las otras funciones y características del cuarto de almacenamiento, antes de detenerse en un pequeño cajón.

"Las 'protecciones' se encuentra aquí, si es que lo necesitan." Dijo con sensual y ronca voz, mientras daba una risa 'ohohoho', mientras escondía su boca en apariencia tímida.

A la mención de 'protecciones', la cara de Kurapika se sonrojo furiosamente, tanto que podía sentir como sus orejas ardían de vergüenza.

"No los necesitaremos." Kuroro dijo con plana indiferencia.

"¿En serio?" la sirvienta ahora cubrió su boca con ambas manos, parecía sorprendida e incluso se sonrojo ligeramente al malentender el significado de las palabras de Kuroro. Kurapika, por otro lado, sentía que se iba a volver de gelatina por una sobrecarga de vergüenza.

"Entonces, me marchare." La sirvienta se inclino educadamente antes de excusarse. Kurapika juro que pudo oír la entusiasta voz de la sirvienta al encontrarse con otra sirvienta y chismoseaban sobre como 'ellos no necesitan protección." Permanecieron de pie; Kuroro apreciaba el cuarto, mientras Kurapika continuaba en shock tras presenciar el malentendido de la criada.

"¿Puedes evitar dar comentarios innecesarios cuando pueden implicar otras cosas?" Kurapika estaba a punto de gritarle, aun cuando el parecía imperturbable por el malentendido.

"Oh, vamos, Kurapika. Un hombre y una chica compartiendo un cuarto por dos noches y tres días, ¿Qué más pueden asumir? El parentesco es imposible, a juzgar por nuestra apariencia. Deberías estar acostumbrada a esta altura." Dijo Kuroro encogiéndose de hombros mientras botaba su equipaje al suelo y estiraba con pereza su cuerpo.

"¡Entonces, al menos, no empeores la situación!" exclamo mientras lo seguía como un cachorro.

"Tranquilízate, niña. ¿Por qué no vas al onsen a enfriar tu cabeza? Una noche como esta es perfecta para usar un onsen. Realmente lo necesitas."

"_¡perdón!_ El lazo solo se expande 5 metros como máximo, para tu información. ¿Cómo se supone que vaya al onsen cuando estoy pegada a ti? No puedo hacer nada con respecto a ese asunto." Señalo con claridad.

"¿Entonces, realmente quieres ir al onsen si puedes?" Kuroro se giro para mirarla por completo, como si la estuviera retando.

"Bueno, sí, pero-"

"Entonces, en marcha."

"Yo-¿Qué?"

* * *

Kurapika abrazo su figura con la mayor inseguridad que había sentido en su vida. Estaba, literalmente semi desnuda, solo un pedazo de toalla que cubría a duras penas su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta la mitad del muslo. Incluso cuando había hundido todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello, continuaba sintiéndose desnuda. No había prestado atención cuando entraron al Ryokan, por lo que no había notado que el Ryokan tenia onsen mixto. Incluso si lo hubiese sabido, no hubiera esperado que Kuroro la arrastrara al onsen. Lo que es aún peor, las parejas más ancianas que se encontraban en el baño ¡hablaban de ellos!"

"Oh, que adorable pareja." Una de las mujeres dijo en un emocionado susurro.

"Desearía ser tan joven de nuevo." Respondió el otro con voz de ensueños.

_¿Por qué diablos accedí de todas formas? ¡Idiota!_ Su rostro ya se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza al oír lo que decían aquellas señoras.

"Tu cara ya esta roja." Kuroro, quien estaba sentado a menos de 5 metros de ella, comento.

"Es el calor." Dijo de forma evasiva, mientras se alejaba de él. Era la excusa perfecta ya que el onsen estaba realmente caliente.

Aunque debía admitir que era realmente agradable sumergir su adolorido cuerpo en las cálidas y medicinales aguas. Era una encantadora onsen al intemperie, rodeada por arboles de bambú y con unos paneles igualmente de bambús que separaban los baños mixtos de los exclusivos para mujeres y hombres. El baño estaba construido por elementos naturales; con suaves guijarros que la cubrían, sobresaliendo los más grandes, para que los invitados pudieran inclinarse sobre ellos y relajarse. Kurapika realmente era afortunada, ya que esta onsen en particular, permitiera el uso de toallas en el agua, porque la mayoría de las onsen lo prohibían. Prefería mil veces morir que meterse desnuda en la misma agua que Kuroro.

Kurapika abrazo fuertemente sus piernas, aun sintiéndose insegura, a pesar de la toalla y la pequeña neblina del agua. El agua era ligeramente oscura por los minerales, sin mencionar el vapor; el que era lo suficiente espeso como para ocultar casi toda su figura, pero aun así se sentía incomoda. Pero por otro lado, quizás realmente necesitara esto. La ayudaría a relajar sus tensos nervios y sus adoloridos músculos luego de largas horas de vuelo, junto con el cansado viaje a pie que realizaba con Kuroro.

"Que rico…" suspiro con alegría.

"Te dije que necesitabas esto." Dijo Kuroro, con una pequeña sonrisa de costado.

Ignoro su engreída respuesta y se hundió aun más en la terma, cuando una extraña idea cruzo por su cabeza. En un instante, se sonrojo furiosamente. Y Kurapika quedo realmente muda y quieta. Tanto, que quizás podrían pensar que había visto un gorgón, convirtiéndose en piedra. Kuroro arqueo una ceja al ver su extraño compartimiento. Parecía estar desarrollando el habito de quedarse completamente quieta y muda en un segundo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo…" sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el agua, y abrazo aun mas fuerte sus piernas. El sonrojo se incremento aun más. "…no me voy a embarazar por hacer esto… ¿cierto…?"

Kuroro la miro boquiabierto; literalmente. Era la primera vez que hacia eso en su vida.

"Kurapika." dijo con tono serio. "Eso es lo más absurdo que eh oído en mi vida."

"¡Perdóname!" por reflejo debido a su enorme vergüenza, Kurapika le lanzo agua a Kuroro.

"¡Oh!"

Cuando se percato de lo que había hecho, su mano culpable se encontraba en el aire, y la cabeza de Kuroro estaba completamente empapada. Lentamente, pero con seguridad, levanto su mano y quito el agua restante de su rostro. Por mientras, Kurapika bajo su brazo y abrió sus ojos en anticipación.

"Tú…" comenzó mientras descubría su cara, "estas buscando problemas, señorita."

En ese breve instante, quedo completamente paralizada por su mirada. No era asesina, fiera o maligna. Solo… la paralizo. Tan sorprendida estaba, física y mentalmente, que ni siquiera noto que las 'tías' rieran al otro lado del baño. La única razón tras sus risas, era porque observaban como Kuroro se le acercaba a Kurapika… en una actitud muy comprometedora (al menos, para su gusto).

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo para contener el peculiar actuar de Kuroro, escucho el alboroto del otro baño. Cuando estuvo por ignorarlo y concentrarse en el inminente desastre, la conversación que sobre escuchaba llamo su atención.

* * *

En el baño de hombres, dos muchachos de cabellos contrastantes corrieron hacia la pacifica terma y saltaron en ella.

"¡Termas! ¡SIIIII!"

SPLASH.

"¡O-oi! Niños, ¡compórtense!" rápidamente Leorio los alcanzo, listo para retarlos por provocar tanto alboroto en una tranquila y pacífica onsen. Supuestamente era un lugar de meditación y relajo, no un lugar para que niños revoltosos como ellos se divirtieran.

"Eres ruidoso, O-san. Somos los únicos en este lugar." Protesto Killua, ya completamente mojado de pies a cabeza.

"Aun así, hay otros huéspedes en los otros baños. ¡No los molesten!" Leorio siseo con molestia.

"Sí, siiiiií." Dijo Killua arrastrando la palabra hasta que se ubico junto a Gon en la pecina termal.

Se calmaron luego de un rato, por lo que hubo paz por in instante.

"Todavía no puedo creer que Kurapika sea realmente una chica." Finalmente dijo Leorio.

"Bueno, anda acostumbrándote." Killua dijo con crueldad. "Peor que eso, aun se me hace difícil de creer que ande por allí con Kuroro Lucifer."

"Pero Killua, no pueden hacer nada al respecto, ¿no?" dijo Gon, intentando calmar el temperamento de Killua.

"Aun así…" Killua se hundió aun más en el agua e hizo una mueca. "Podía habernos pedido ayuda para recolectar esos ojos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser Kuroro Lucifer? ¿Acaso no nos ve como sus amigos?"

"Oy, oy. No digas eso." Leorio reprendió al más joven. "Debe tener sus razones. Aunque debo admitir, que tampoco me agrada la idea de que ella viaje con ese peligroso hombre."

* * *

Kurapika se quedo muy quieta mientras oía su conversación. Comprendía su preocupación y molestia, pero no era algo que pudiese evitarse. Estaba desesperada por encontrar esos ojos, y además, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuándo se soltarían del lazo. Inconscientemente, el cuerpo de Kurapika se había hundido aun mas en el agua, tanto que el nivel del agua ahora se encontraba mas arriba que su mentón. De alguna forma, se sentía extremadamente mareada y todas las conversaciones que la rodeaban se transformaron en una ensalada de palabras.

"¿Kurapika?" finalmente Kuroro noto su extraño comportamiento. Se le acerco cuidadosamente, sabiendo muy bien lo que ocurriría si ella se percataba de estar tan cerca de alguien, en su actual estado de semidesnudes. Quizás lo noqueara si permanecía muy cerca de ella.

Ella no respondió, lo que lo alarmo, ya que su cara estaba tan roja como una langosta y sus ojos se encontraban desenfocados. Supo en ese instante que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el calor. Y sin advertencia alguna, deslizo una mano en la curva de sus rodillas y la otra bajo su torso, la cargo como si fuera una novia, sacándola fuera del agua y del lugar. Aunque con el suficiente cuidado como para evitar que su toalla se deslizara. Todo el asunto provoco una leve conmoción entre los invitados que se encontraban presentes.

Sin embargo, Kuroro no se percato de que su voz había sido oído por otras tres personas que se bañaban en la otra terma.

* * *

Se sentía mareada, extremadamente mareada. Se sentía como si hubiese dormido en un volcán. Comenzó a sudar y a sentirse incomoda. Se retorció en sueños, intentando encontrar una posición más fría, cuando su cuerpo sintió una briza. Era una quieta briza y se dirigía hacia ella. Se sentía bien. Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron una vez que se sintió cómodo. Se encontró asimismo en una habitación, su cuerpo estaba seco y estaba usando una yukata para dormir. Aunque su pelo seguía húmedo.

"Despierta." Declaro una voz.

"Tú me-"

"Las criadas te vistieron." Intervino rápidamente, antes de que pudiera gritar indignada.

"Oh…" murmuro, y agrego en voz baja, "mi cabeza da vueltas." Sentía como si su cabeza hirviera al igual que su cuerpo.

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Intentabas cocinarte?" resoplo con diversión.

Kurapika se volteo para observar mejormente su alrededor, y fue solo entonces que Kurapika se percato de que la pequeña briza que había sentido, provenía del abanico que Kuroro estaba usando. Se sentó junto a ella, con una pierna en el suelo para apoyar su codo, mientras que con la otra mano abanicaba el calor de Kurapika. Estaba usando una yukata idéntica a la suya. Kurapika observo el techo de su habitación, con una mirada de lejanía en sus ojos.

"No necesito amigos. En lo único que puedo confiar es en mi fuerza, y viviré con ese único objetivo." Su voz, un mero susurro.

Guardo silencio por un momento. Sabía porque había soltado de pronto tal cosa. Con sus únicos amigos cuestionándola de esa forma, tal vez estuviera intentando convencerse de que no necesitaba preocuparse sobre lo que pensaban sus amigos de ella. Intentaba deshacerse de las emociones. También comprendía que era ese 'objetivo' al que se refería.

"Si no necesitas amigos, es decisión tuya. Pero de nuevo, incluso tu propia fuerza es tan débil como tus amigos." Dijo suavemente tras un tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con débil?" pregunto, ligeramente insultada por su remarca, pero estaba demasiado débil como para enojarse.

_La desesperación era su motivación, y el odio su combustible. _La voz de Fénix resonó en su cabeza. _Sin embargo, ambos forman las cuerdas que la ata._

_Mientras tus fuerzas provengan de tu odio, no te hará favor alguno._ Eso era lo que quería decir, pero se lo guardo para sí. No lo escucharía.

_Comenzó contigo y termina nuevamente contigo._ Pudo sentir en ese instante la risa burlona del Fénix. _Mientras vivas, Kuroro Lucifer, creerá que su carga jamás desaparecerá. Así que depende de ti liberarla de las cadenas que la atan._

Kuroro pensó en eso un momento. Pensando en ello, si moría, entonces la carga de Kurapika desaparecería. Pero por otra parte, si moría, Kurapika perdería las ganas de vivir, ¿no? Después de todo, vengar a su tribu iba en paralelo con la idea de matarlo a él y a la araña. Si vivía, ella continuaría viviendo con el propósito de vengarse, aun si su vida era un martirio. Cual era mejor, ¿perder el propósito de su existencia o continuar viviendo motivada por la venganza?

_¿Por qué me importa tanto eso?_ Resoplo entretenido. No era propio de él preocuparse por personas externas al círculo de la araña. Pero ahora que comprendía esto, el destino de Kurapika se encontraba literalmente en sus manos. A regañadientes, debía admitir que el Fénix tenía razón.

"¿Kuroro?" pregunto Kurapika con duda, ya que el hombre se había vuelto muy callado y pensante. Podía ver la confusa expresión que ocultaba y era realmente extraño en el, ser perturbado de esa forma. Quizás fuera cosa de ella, quizás estaba alucinando debido a su hirviente cuerpo.

Respondiendo a su llamado, se volteo para mirarla. Se tomo su tiempo para estudiar su imagen; su pálida piel, su pelo rubio, que para ese entonces ya alcanzaba sus hombros. También se percato de que estaba más delgada. Hace un rato, cuando había cargado su forma semi desnuda desde el onsen hasta su cuarto, noto cuan liviana era. Apenas ocupo un poco de fuerza para levantarla. Sabía que era delgada para su altura, pero no esperaba que fuera _tan_ delgada. Cuando miro sus ojos, parecieron removerse inquietamente bajo su escrutinio. No podía culparla; después de todo, su relación original era la de asesino y víctima, vengador y presa. No existía nada tierno en su relación, incluso en este instante todo lo que pasaba se debía a la maldición de Hassamunnin.

_Pero, ¿Es una maldición o bendición? ¿Es un favor o un daño? Y más importante aún, ¿deseo que fuese diferente?_

En su actual estado de reflexión, Kuroro, distraídamente Kuroro estiro una mano y acaricio suavemente la acalorada mejilla de Kurapika con su torso. Ella no se movió ni inquieto. De hecho, inclino su cabeza hacia la mano, buscando su frescura. Su piel era sorprendentemente suave; era como si fuese la primera vez que la tocaba. No, él la había tocado en diferentes ocasiones, pero nunca había prestado atención a los detalles.

"Si no quieres apoyarte en tus amigos, al menos puedes hacerlo en mi. Después de todo, yo no soy tu amigo." Dijo con voz ronca, como si aquello no debiera ser oído o escuchado. El mismísimo Kuroro no estaba seguro de porque lo había dicho.

Kurapika estaba a punto de dormirse cuando esas palabras escaparon de la boca de Kuroro, mientras sus parpado están a punto de cerrarse. Escucho todo eso, pero creyó que era una de sus alucinaciones. Incluso creyó que la mano sobre su mejilla era una alucinación. Por lo que Kurapika se durmió, mientras que su cuerpo intentaba bajar la temperatura.

Deliberadamente, Kuroro permitió que sus dedos permanecieran en su mejilla, mientras trazaba el contorno de su rostro. Era tan joven, fuerte y sin embargo frágil. La había visto quebrarse unas cuantas veces, y para el había sido más que suficiente para comprender que ella era un fuerte escudo en el exterior, pero en el interior era tan frágil como cualquier persona golpeada por la tragedia.

"Em… ¿Disculpe?"

La suave e insegura voz, hizo salir de sus pensamientos a Kuroro.

"Adelante." Dijo, ya que no podía abandonar el costado de Kurapika.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, pero incluso mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta, Kuroro sabía que había sido Gon quien educadamente había pedido permiso para entrar. También noto que fuera de la puerta, el chico de cabello con forma de púas, guardaba el mínimo resentimiento hacia él. Aunque había oído de Shalnark y Machi que el chico en cuestión despreciaba al grupo por la forma en que había actuado con Nobunaga y Feitan, cuando él y Killua habían sido capturados.

"¿Kurapika está bien?" pregunto tímidamente. Personalmente, Gon no comprendía a Kuroro ni su forma de pensar. Toleraba a Kuroro por que el hombre parecía cuidar bien de Kurapika. Además, desde su punto de vista, no parecía ser peligro alguno para ella en este momento.

"Estará bien." Respondió Kuroro. "¿Por qué has venido?"

Gon no respondió por un momento, pero eventualmente lo hizo. "Escuchamos la conmoción de hace un rato, en el baño."

"¿Y?"

"Bueno… preguntamos sobre lo que había sucedido y…" la voz de Gon se acallo.

"¿Estas preocupado por ella?" pregunto Kuroro mientras se giraba para encarar a Gon.

Gon parecía ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta. "¡Por supuesto! Es mi amiga." Dijo con tono incrédulo, como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia que Kuroro no necesitaba preguntar.

"Es bueno oír eso." Dijo Kuroro con una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de la poca luz del cuarto, Gon pudo ver el gesto, lo que capto su curiosidad.

"Em…"

"Puedes decirme Kuroro, Gon." Dijo el hombre, sabiendo que Gon no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Esta vez, Gon se sorprendió de que Kuroro lo llamara por su nombre, pero rápidamente se recupero. "Kuroro, ¿Por qué estas ayudando a Kurapika?"

Pregunto con tal inocencia, que Kuroro no pudo evitar reír. "Siempre me haces preguntas difíciles. ¿Por qué, preguntas? Veamos… bueno, dicho simplemente, hemos acordado una tregua entre nosotros."

"¿Tregua?" los ojos de Gon se enancharon.

"La ayudare a recolectar los 36 pares de ojos escarlatas y a cambio, obtendré su total cooperación en nuestro atento de disolver esta maldición, y cuando todo acabe, ella nos dejara tranquilos y nosotros a ella." Kuroro le informo calmadamente a Gon, quien lo escuchaba atentamente.

"¿Prometió no volver a perseguirte?" pregunto de nuevo, sus ojos castaño dilatándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

"De cierta forma, sí, quizás."

"¿Quizás?" Gon parpadeo y ladeo su cabeza, en un claro gesto de desconcierto.

"Veras, nuestra tregua es solo efectiva, mientras esta atadura permanezca intacta y los 36 pares de ojos se encuentren desparramados por el mundo. Una vez que la atadura se rompa y ella tenga todos los ojos, siempre existe la posibilidad de que uno de nosotros pueda romper la tregua. No es una tregua de por vida. Nunca lo ha sido una tregua." Explico Kuroro.

"¿No estás de acuerdo niño Zaoldyck?"

Gon se paralizo y una gota de sudor bajo por su frente. Un molesto 'tsk' se escucho detrás de la puerta corrediza junto a Gon, y Killua dio un paso, revelando su forma.

"¿Cómo me encontraste? Mi Zetsu fue perfecto." Dijo con una ligera mueca.

Sin dar respuesta, Kuroro solo le dio una mística sonrisa. "Tu otro amigo es doctor, ¿no? Porque no lo llamas y hacen que la examine." Dijo de buena forma, mientras señalaba la figura de la dormida Kurapika.

"¡Cierto!" grito Gon y corrió a buscar a Leorio.

Killua permaneció enraizado al lugar donde se encontraba. Le dio una inquisitiva mirada a Kuroro y Kuroro la recibió sin apartar la vista.

"¿Por qué? Todavía no lo comprendo. No recibes nada por ayudarla tanto. Incluso la misma tregua es una razón demasiado exagerada para hace tanto por ella." Dijo su sospecha. "Conociéndote, eres de la clase que pone sus intereses y los de su grupo por sobre el resto."

"¿Acaso los 'porqués' son siempre sus preguntas favoritas?" remarco Kuroro con un ligero tono de molestia. No le gustaba explicarse; la mayoría de las veces que lo hacía, la gente no lo comprendía, ¿así que para que decirles de todas formas?

"Solo llámalo precaución. No queremos que se meta en más problemas de los que ya está." Dijo Killua.

"Solo estoy haciendo lo que quiero hacer." Dijo finalmente Kuroro.

"¿Tu _quieres_ ayudarla? Pero ella es un peligro para ti y tu grupo." Killua pregunto con clara confusión en su rostro infantil.

Kuroro sonrió al ver su confusión. Era de esperarse. Sin embargo no podía responderle. Era una pregunta que incluso el mismo tenía problemas de responder. ¿Por qué, porque y porque? No lo sabía. Solo sentía que no podía dejarla sola, que debía hacer algo. ¿Expiación por el crimen cometido hace 6 años atrás? Quizás.

_No te preocupes, querrás liberarla._ La voz de Fénix, una vez más, resonó en su cabeza.

_Quizás, ¿pero porque? ¿Qué significado puede tener para mis intereses?_pensó Kuroro.

"En realidad, ¿Por qué?" Kuroro cubrió su boca en un gesto pensante.

"Estas…" Killua se mostraba reluctante a decirlo, pero sospechaba enormemente. "…¿Sintiéndote responsable por ella?"

Kuroro volteo su cabeza y lo miro con nula expresión.

"No. No es eso exactamente." Dijo finalmente, luego de una larga pausa.

"¿Entonces qué?"

Kuroro no tuvo tiempo para responder la pregunta de Killua, cuando ruidosamente Leorio se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, con su kit medico listo en su mano. Gon caminaba tras él como un leal cachorrito.

"Kura-¡GLOMPH!"

Antes de que el hombre tuviese oportunidad de dar un grito con la capacidad de despertar los muertos, Gon le había tapado la boca desde atrás.

"¡No tan fuerte, Leorio! ¡Kurapika está durmiendo!" susurro fuertemente el menor.

"Cierto. Lo siento." Leorio se rasco la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Tsch, O-san, siempre nos avergüenzas, en todas partes." Killua le sonrió con clara y juguetona burla.

"Cállate, pequeño mocoso." El hombre de gafas frunció el ceño, de la forma característica que lo hacía 'Leorio'.

Sin que se le pidiera, Kuroro se hizo a un lado para darle espacio al estudiante de medicina, atendiendo de esta forma a las necesidades medicas de Kurapika, si es que tenía alguna. Leorio se sentó junto al futon de Kurapika y comenzó a examinarla, pero le dio una cuidadosa mirada a Kuroro de antemano. Leorio trabajo silenciosa y suavemente, para no despertar a Kurapika de su necesario sueño.

"Niño Zaoldyck," Kuroro llamo a Killua en voz baja.

Killua no le respondió, pero se giro a mirarlo con ligera prudencia. Parecía que el muchacho ya no era tan desconfiado con la cabeza de la araña.

"Mencionaste algo sobre que ella no les pedía su ayuda con respecto a los ojos escarlatas, ¿no?" pregunto el hombre mayor, con sus ojos pegados a la dormida figura de Kurapika.

"Lo hice. ¿Y que con eso?" pregunto Killua. Aunque tenía sus ideas sobre que le iba a preguntar el hombre.

"Entonces, ¿Te gustaría participar esta vez?"

Killua frunció el ceño ante la repentina propuesta de Kuroro. Killua sabía que Kuroro no era alguien que ofrecía unirse a sus operaciones por capricho, sin mencionar la antigua relación entre ellos y la banda del hombre. Definitivamente tenía algo en mente. Mientras Killua consideraba la 'generosa' oferta, algo resonó en su cabeza.

"Acepto, pero con una condición." Respondió Killua con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿La cual es?"

"Debes hacer que Kurapika vaya al festival de mañana en la noche."

Kuroro arqueo una ceja. Por sencillo que sonara, cuando se trataba de Kurapika todo parecía complicarse. Considerando la situación, no estaría de humor para ir a un festival.

"Está bien." Asintió finalmente. No dañaría intentar persuadirla. Además, el mismo sentía bastante curiosidad sobre el festival.

"Entonces está arreglado. O-san, ¿Ya terminaste?" Kiliua camino hacia Leorio, quien se encontraba acuclillado frente a Kurapika.

"Sí. Ella está bien. Un buen descanso es todo lo que necesita. Mírala, durmiendo profundamente, como si fuera un pedazo de piedra." Leorio dijo ligeramente, mientras empacaba sus cosas en su maletín.

"Al menos no ronca como tú." Killua sonrió.

"¡No ronco!"

"Negación. Roncas como un dinosaurio. Vámonos, ¡Gon! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!"

"¿Eh?"

Con eso, Killua arrastro afuera de la habitación a Gon, dejando a Leorio atrás. Leorio miro con nerviosismo a Kuroro, ya que sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre. Aun cuando usualmente alardeaba entre sus compañeros de facultad por ser el más activo en lo físico, entre _estas_ personas, se sentía como una hormiga frente a un hombre. Camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de huir, le dio una última mirada a Kurapika. Y finalmente, le lanzo una mirada reacia a Kuroro y cerro suavemente la puerta corrediza tras él.

* * *

"¿Killua de que hablabas con Kuroro?" Gon le pregunto con curiosidad mientras se dirigían a su cuarto.

"Te diré los detalles más tarde." Killua dijo impacientemente mientras marcaba un número en su celular.

Gon solo parpadeo confundido. Observo a Killua mientras el chico ponía el celular sobre su oído, su rostro claramente impaciente. Cuando su llamada fue finalmente respondida, su rostro se alegro y un brillo de emoción apareció en sus gatunos ojos.

"Senritsu, soy yo."

* * *

**LA tipeja que traduce**… =) me gusto como resulto la traducción de este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también…mmm… creo que estaba con inspiración…. Quizás debido a la culpa, por falta de trabajo XD…. Que disfruten!


	17. Festival

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__Si leen Fushigi Yugi quizás se familiaricen con Suzaku y Seiryuu. Así que Suzaku es un fénix y Seiryuu un dragon. Son miembros del Shinshin o los cuatro guardianes de los cuatro tiempos. ¿Interesado? Googlen entonces =P Nue es una especie de quimera japonesa que a veces maldice a la gente con pesadillas, mientras que Baku es una criatura que devora pesadillas. Oirán mas de ellos en los próximos capítulos, ya que nuestros personajes principales vana a permanecer más tiempo en este país similar a Japón. ¡Esperen ver más criaturas mitológicas japonesas! XD para cualquier amante de ninjas, realmente lo lamento si baje la capacidad de sus amados ninjas. Solo pensé que aquí hablábamos del Genei Ryodan. Quien más aparte de Kurapika y los miembros más grandes de la familia Zaoldyk pueden hacerle frente? =P incluso pulverizaron a los Injuu como si no fueran nada._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__Repentinamente, ¡Tompa es considerado responsable por la conmoción del Museo Nacional! ¿Pero qué planeo Kuroro que Tompa ha caído en ello? También, ¿Por qué Killua comenzó a seguir de forma sorpresiva a un miembro de la araña? Y haciendo a un lado todo eso, parece que Killua acaba d comprender algo respecto a Kuroro._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora: **__La pareja tropezó con Gon y Killua en el país de Hanzo. Fue ahí donde Kuroro le propuso algo a Killua, por el bienestar de Kurapika. La cual acepto pero con una singular condición, aunque parecía tener un plan. ¿Cómo terminara todo?_

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

_**FESTIVAL**_

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto con sus cejas arrugadas.

"Se llama yukata." Respondió tranquilamente.

"Eso lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es: ¿Por qué me la das?"

Kurapika había dicho aquello de forma demandante y entre gruñidos, a la vez que cogía la dicha yukata entre sus manos. Era una yukata celeste, con estampados de mariposas rojas y amarillas. De alguna forma, esos colores le hacían recordar los colores de sus ropas tribales.

"Iremos al festival de esta noche."

"¿Por qué?"

Kuroro no respondió de inmediato. Era obvio que no podía decirle la verdadera razón del porque tenía que ir al festival. Si lo hacía, era seguro que ella se enojaría y rehusaría, haciendo peligrar sus planes.

"No me digas que es una de tus extravagantes y raras ideas de divertirte." Kurapika le pregunto con ojos sospechosos, interrumpiendo su recuerdo sobre su trato con Killua.

"¿Y si lo es?" la desafío, de brazos cruzados y con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurapika suspiro y miro la yukata frente a ella. Rastreo la figura de una mariposa amarilla con su dedo, sintiendo la singular tela de la yukata.

"Supongo que participar de un festival en un país extranjero no es tan mala idea. Después de todo, Hanzo se ha preocupado de traernos aquí durante la temporada de festival."

Kuroro arqueo una fina ceja. Era tan extraño que pudiera librarse tan fácilmente de sus demandantes y presionantes preguntas. Parecía estar de muy buen humor.

_Bueno, quizás la suerte este realmente de mi parte._

* * *

"Uum… ¿Danchou?"

"Shalnark. ¿Qué tal va la investigación?"

"Está bien, pero antes de eso… ¿por qué esta en medio del pasillo al tiempo que se está poniendo eso? ¿Dónde esta Kurapika?"

"Ella es la razón del porque estoy aquí; me hecho de la habitación ya que también se está poniendo una yukata." Respondió al mismo tiempo que le señalaba la habitación con la cabeza.

"Y en cuanto a la primera pregunta, vamos al festival. Pero bueno, ¿Qué encontraste?"

"¿Festival?"

Shalnark solo parpadeo sorprendido cuando una voz femenina respondió por él.

"Como era de esperar, han puesto ninjas en todo el perímetro del Museo Nacional. Es imposible traspasarla sin hacer ruido. Aun cuando no todos son usuarios de Nen; francamente son muy pocos los que lo son, creo que son mucho más capaces que esos idiotas de la mafia que solemos enfrentar."

Machi apareció de la nada y aterrizo junto a Shalnark. Alzo ligeramente una ceja, pero no dijo nada con respecto a lo que veía. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba su Danchou vestido en una yukata azul marino. Era del color del anochecer y poseía diseños geométricos de un tono azul pálido.

"Hmm…" Kuroro cubrió su boca con una mano, gesto habitual en él. "Díganle a Nobunaga que ese día mantenga ocupados a los ninja hunter, es el más problemático de todos. Habrá un leve cambio de planes; sus amigos también participaran de la operación.

"¿Amigos? Así como, ¿esos niños?" las cejas de Machi se contrajeron al recordar a Gon y Killua.

"Sí."

"¿Pero porque querrían ayudar?" dijo Shalnark, sin comprender el progreso de la situación.

"Por su seguridad, pero ella no lo sabe, y no deberá saberlo. Los detendrá si lo sabe."

Y en ese instante, Kuroro noto que Machi fruncía el ceño. Había aprendido a leer el significado de sus ceños; había algunas que indicaban malas intuiciones y la intuición de Machi era perfecta.

"¿Mala intuición, Machi?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"No…" respondió con lentitud. "no hay problema con que participen, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Desde el comienzo eh sentido que hay algo que falta."

Kuroro alzo una ceja, signo de que se explayara.

"Sí. Es como sí… hubiera algo que necesitáramos. No es como si pusiera en riego el plan, pero… pero si tuviéramos 'eso faltante' las cosas resultarían aun mejor." Articulo lentamente su intuición, aunque no terminaba de sonar bien.

Kuroro sopeso las palabras de Machi. La intuición de Machi siempre había sido perfecta, más perfecta que cualquier cosa. Nunca se había equivocado y nunca era estúpido confiar en su intuición. Así que, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era encontrar 'esa cosa faltante' antes de mañana.

"Por cierto, ¿Kalluto sabe que su hermano esta aquí?" repentinamente pregunto Kuroro.

"No lo sé. ¿Le digo eso?" dijo Shalnark encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí. Dile también, que si desea, puede visitar a su hermano cuando quiera, al menso que interfiera con el plan." Dijo Kuroro asintiendo.

"Comprendido." Shalnark canturreo al tiempo que saludaba juguetonamente.

Quizás el joven Zaoldyck fuera una reciente adición a la familia del Genei Ryodan, pero ya era considerado una araña. Incluso había prestado una mano en la búsqueda del exorcista de Nen para él. Kuroro se había prometido cuidar de sus subordinados y no iba a abandonar aquel auto proclamado deber. De pronto, la puerta corrediza tras ellos se abrió, dejando ver un Kurapika de ojos hechos rendijas.

"Eh oído cosas sospechosas." Declaro a la vez que clavaba sus ojos sobre Kuroro. Sin embargo, el hombre continuaba dándole la espalda. Ella se giro para mirar a Shalnark y Machi. "¿Y porque están aquí?"

Machi solo la miro fríamente en silencio. Shalnark, por otra parte, se tomo su buen tiempo observando a Kurapika, con su boca ligeramente abierta. Kurapika usaba una yukata que parecía haber sido hecha para ella, el obi marrón abrazaba de forma perfecta su delgada cintura. Su pelo rubio ya llegaba a sus hombros. Shalnark ya había abierto su boca para decir algo, pero Kurapika le lanzo dagas con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" dijo de forma cortante.

Shalnark se congelo sobre sus pasos y ni siquiera se movió. Machi levanto una ceja y Kuroro se vi intrigado por su respuesta. Se dio media vuelta y cuando finalmente pudo ver a Kurapika con su nuevo aspecto, quedo atónito. Se detuvo a medio camino y ensancho sus ojos. La observo de pies a cabeza. Kurapika levanto una ceja, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el sonrojo comenzaba a quemar su piel.

Kuroro abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Kurapika señalo con un dedo directo a sus ojos, a la vez que lo asesinaba con la mirada. Entonces, Kuroro levanto sus brazos en señal de rendimiento y sabiamente cerro su boca. Machi y Shalnark abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que veían a su Danchou tan humilde y mostrando una actitud de derrota. Intercambiaron incrédulas miradas entre ellos.

Kuroro Lucifer definitivamente había cambiado.

* * *

"Te ves linda."

Kurapika se congelo en sus pasos, como si Kuroro la hubiera paralizado con algún veneno paralizante o algo por el estilo. Giro su cabeza hacia su dirección y agrando tanto sus ojos que alcanzaron su máximo tamaño. Kuroro, quien estaba un paso delante de ella, se detuvo y giro su cabeza para lanzarle una mirada. Una pequeña y divertida sonrisa se fijo en su apuesto rostro.

"¿Qué?" siseo deliberadamente.

"Te asienta." Repitió su frase y aparto su mirada.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo y Kurapika lo siguió, casi como si fuera arrastrado. Parpadeo repetidamente, intentando comprender el significado de las palabras de Kuroro, aun cuando eran las palabras más simples que podían encontrarse en el vocabulario. Caminaron en silencio desde el Ryokan hasta el festival. Caminaron lado a lado, tranquilos y callados mientras el viento los acariciaba mientras caminaba. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a permanecer en un amistoso silencio. Luego de un tiempo, Kurapika no pudo continuar aguantándose y pregunto ESA pregunta.

"Esa vez…" comenzó, con clara reticencia en su voz, "¿Qué planeabas hacer?"

"¿En ese entonces?"

"En el onsen…" susurro en voz baja, avergonzada de tan solo decirlo.

"Ah…" una pequeña sonrisa hizo aparición en los labios de Kuroro al comprender a que se refería Kurapika. "Nada."

"¿Na—nada?" Kurapika parpadeo con incredulidad.

"Nada. Solo estaba tonteando." Y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero sin embargo, su sonrisa seguía presente. Pero no obstante, Kurapika no podía ver aquello.

"¿Tu? ¿Tonteando?" Kurapika frunció el ceño. Era bastante inusual que Kuroro Lucifer actuara de forma infantil. "Tú nunca tonteas."

"Te veías tan ingenua, que no pude evitarlo." Kuroro le lanzo una sonrisa de costado, pero no dijo nada más.

"¿Ingenua? ¡No soy tu juguete!" protesto y comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente haciendo muecas.

Viendo su respuesta, Kuroro rio suavemente. Ese gesto tan solo logro para hacer que Kurapika gruñera aun más fieramente. Tan pronto como llegaron a la entrada del festival fueron recibidos por inesperada y esperadas personas.

"¡Kurapika!"

Kurapika alzo la mirada y al ver a la persona que acababa de llamarla, se congelo. Allí, de pie junto a Killua, Gon y Leorio, se encontraba Senritsu. La melodiosa e inconfundible voz pertenecía a ella. Todos vestían yukatas tradicionales, listos para divertirse. Kurapika, por otra parte, se veía tan pálida como un fantasma. Era como si su sangre hubiese sido drenada de su rostro, dejándola como un fantasma. Dejo de caminar, por lo que Kuroro automáticamente se detuvo. El hombre alzo una ceja al fijar sus ojos en la pequeña mujer. La conocía; había estado presente cuando Kurapika lo había capturado en Yorkshin City.

Kurapika se giro violentamente hacia Kuroro a la vez que lo asesinaba con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran, el estaría muerto hacia millones de años atrás por las mortales miradas de Kurapika.

"¡Mentiroso! Creía que era una de tus extrañas formas de entretención."

"No dije sí, ¿o lo hice? ¿Solo dije y si fuera?" respondió a Kuroro. "Sin embargo, no sabía de su presencia en este asunto." Kuroro señalo a Senritsu.

Kurapika apretó sus dientes, molesta. Tenía razón. De cierta forma, no le había mentido ya que no había respondido a su pregunta. Solo había sido descuidada y por eso no había prestado mucha atención a los pequeños detalles en su forma de responder. Eso era, como se decía sarcásticamente y a menudo, un arte que había obtenido luego de viajar con el irritante hombre por demasiado tiempo. Si se relajaba y despreocupaba a su alrededor, terminaría siendo engañada por él, una y otra vez; aunque nunca era dañino, seguía siendo molesto.

_¡Hombre astuto!_ Maldijo en su interior.

Sin embargo, sabía que el hombre no mentía cuando decía que no tenía conocimiento de la participación de Senritsu en el asunto. También comprendía, por la forma en que hablaba, que todo el asunto sobre participar del festival había sido maquinado por sus amigos. Con que propósito, no tenía idea. Con un rápido giro de tobillos, Kurapika encaro al cuarteto y lanzo una mirada al trío tras senritsu. Leorio pareció atorarse cuando su mirada asesina cayó sobre él.

"¿Qué está pasando?" demando con fiereza.

Killua intercambio una significativa mirada con Kuroro. Habían concordado en no decirle a Kurapika sobre el trato. Killua les había dicho a los otros de antemano no decir una palabra a Kurapika sobre su participación en el robo de los ojos escarlatas.

"Pasémosla bien, ¡Kurapika!" dijo Gon con entusiasmo. Killua una vez más agradeció la inocencia de Gon, la que sirvió para desviar la atención del tema 'que ocurre'.

"¿Con _él_?"

"No te preocupes por mí." Dijo Kuroro llanamente.

"¿Cómo podría?" Kurapika giro su cabeza para enviarle una molesta mirada. "¡Tu presencia es un clavo en mi piel!"

"Kurapika."

Dicha chica se sobresalto cuando una suave mano sostuvo la suya. Kurapika se volteo para observar a la pequeña mujer frente a ella. Senritsu no había cambiado. Continuaba emanando esa dulzura y suavidad maternal que Kurapika inconscientemente buscaba. Senritsu era lo más cercano a una figura materna que poseía.

"Senritsu…" el rostro de Kurapika se retorció en una expresión de tristeza. "Lo siento…"

Senritsu sacudió su cabeza. Sabía la razón tras la disculpa de Kurapika; el engaño, al abandonarla y fingir su muerte. Senritsu comprendía la carga y los tormentos que la chica llevaba consigo.

"Tú, sigues siendo tú, Kurapika. Sólo que ahora posees mayor control de ti misma." Senritsu lanzo una rápida mirada a Kuroro, quien no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos (claro que eso se debía al lazo). "Haz madurado emocionalmente, ahora eres una persona más integra." Agrego mientras miraba a Kuroro.

Kuroro levanto una ceja ante la plana acción de Senritsu. Sabía el significado oculto en sus declaraciones; él era la razón tras su madurez. Kuroro decidió no decir nada, pretendiendo no haber escuchado. Era sabio guardarse cosas para sí.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto Kurapika mientras sostenía la mano de Senritsu. Se sentía tan tranquilizador sostener la mano de la mujer. Eran suaves y gentiles, las extrañaba tanto.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte." De pronto Senritsu se puso sería y la miro directamente a los ojos. "Nostrad te esta cazando."

Esa declaración capto la atención de los cinco. Killua, Gon y Leorio abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo. Ellos solo sabían que Nostrad era el antiguo jefe de Kurapika, y que pertenecía a la mafia. Pero esa información por si sola era suficiente como para comprender la arriesgada situación. Ser cazado por la mafia nunca era algo bueno. Kurapika contuvo su aliento mientras dejaba que aquella información inundara su cabeza. Lo había anticipado, pero no había esperado que fuera _tan_ desagradable oírlo.

"Descubrió que tu cuerpo era falso. Ahora también sabe que eres un kuruta. Supongo que intentara convertirte en su premio. Para él, eres un artefacto vivo evaluado en billones de zenni y que puede generar el suficiente dinero como para pagar sus deudas y escalar en la pirámide social." Continúo Senritsu, con un profundo ceño que mostraba su preocupación.

"Lo sé…" respondió Kurapika con voz débil.

"Espero que realmente lo sepas, Kurapika. Mantente lo más bajo perfil que puedas. Afortunadamente, Nostrad todavía no sabe que tú eres una chica. Mientras te declares mujer y nunca muestres tus ojos escarlatas, deberías estar a salvo."

Kurapika giro su cabeza levemente y sus oceánicos ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de Kuroro. Ambos concordaban en una cosa: su lista de problemas se había incrementado.

* * *

Mientras caminaban alrededor de las tiendas, probando diversas comidas (con dificultad por parte de Kurapika), y jugando en los diversos juegos locales (con falta de ganas por parte de Kurapika), se le puso al día a Kurapika sobre lo que los otros tres habían estado haciendo mientras ella se encontraba con Kuroro Lucifer. Gon continuaba buscando a su padre; Ging, mientras Killua seguía acompañándolo. Leorio continuaba luchando con sus estudios, aunque el dinero ya o era un problema, gracias a la licencia Hunter. Y Senritsu había abandonado el trabajo como guardaespaldas de la familia Nostrad el instante en que supo de los planes de captura de Kurapika. Al igual que Bashou. Ambos habían acordado separarse y buscar a Kurapika para informarle sobre esto. Pero ya que Senritsu lo había hecho primero; con todo el debido respeto a Killua por haberla llamado, ella le informaría mas tarde a Bashou.

"Les he provocado tanto problemas a ustedes." Dijo Kurapika con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. Miro a Senritsu y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Pero realmente te lo agradesco."

"Ni lo menciones, Kurapika. Has salvado muchas veces nuestras vidas, además, eso es lo que hacen los amigos." Dijo Senritsu con una despampanante sonrisa.

Mientras Kuroro oía sus historias, mantuvo su mirada sobre Gon.

_¿Dónde eh visto ese rostro? No, no es esa cara sino esos ojos. Esa increíble y determinada mirada es peculiar. Sin mencionar su similitud,_ pensó. Los recuerdos eran como granos de arena; mientras más intentas cogerlos más se escapan por los dedos. Era como si la persona de sus recuerdos fuese de un pasado distante.

"Por cierto, Kurapika. Tu licencia Hunter es casi inútil en este instante, ¿no?" Dijo Gon.

"Ah. Sí…" se volteo para dirigirse a Gon y responder su pregunta. "Antes era porque se suponía que estaba muerta, pero ahora es porque Nostrad puede rastrearme a través de mi licencia."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no te llevas la mía?" Gon tomo su licencia y se la ofreció a Kurapika.

Kurapika claramente había sido tomado desprevenido por el generoso gesto de Gon, pero sacudió su cabeza.

"Gracias, Gon, pero no. No puedo darte más problemas de los que ya te eh dado."

"No te preocupes, todavía tenemos la licencia de Killua." Razono.

"No, no puedo aceptarla. Te pertenece a ti. No es correcto que yo la use." Dijo firmemente Kurapika.

"¡Pero te la ofrezco con gusto!" insistió el chico de pelo oscuro.

Nuevamente, Kurapika sacudió su cabeza y puso sus manos tras su espalda; gesto que dejaba ver que jamás tomaría la oferta de Gon, sin importar el que. Gon hizo un puchero, mostrando claramente que estaba decepcionado por el rechazo de Kurapika. Entonces, Leorio intento salvar el día refrescando la incómoda atmosfera.

"Hey, Kurapika, deberías tener un teléfono. De esa forma, podríamos estar en contacto." Sugirió.

Mientras Kurapika era distraída por el asunto del teléfono, Gon se giro hacia Kuroro; quien se había mantenido junto a Kurapika durante toda la discusión. Levanto una delgada ceja cuando noto la intensa mirada que Gon le dirigía. En vez de decir algo, Gon tendió su licencia Hunter hacia Kuroro. Esta vez, Kuroro parpadeo para mostrar que no comprendía el significado del pequeño gesto del muchacho.

"Por favor, tómala por Kurapika." dijo con sencillez.

Killua frunció el ceño ante el acto consciente de Gon. En otras palabras, Gon estaba diciendo que confiaba lo suficiente en Kuroro como para que cuidara de tal articulo del valor por el bienestar de Kurapika. Las manos de Killua realmente escocían por darle razón a golpes a esa cabezota suya. Gon parecía haber olvidado completamente el notorio rol de Kuroro como líder del Genei Ryodan. Eso, o había decidido ignorar aquel pequeño hecho.

"¿Qué te hace creer que la aceptare?" respondió finalmente, luego de un tiempo. "Por mucho que sea un oportunista, siendo que ella ha declinado la oferta, seguiré sus deseos. Además, con o sin licencia hunter estaremos igual."

Killua contrajo sus ojos. _Que bastardo mas creído…_ pensó a regañadientes.

"Además, ¿No deberías respetar su decisión?"

Kuroro le sonrió a Gon, y esa sonrisa era tan amable, que Gon no pudo evitar sentir que Kuroro era realmente una persona amable. Aunque continuaba manteniendo en mente que el tipo era un criminal, pero era tan difícil imaginar que un asesino y ladrón era capaz de tener tal expresión.

"Ya veo…" murmuro Gon mientras sus hombros se encogían en rechazo y derrota. Tan triste como se sentía porque sus intenciones fueran rechazadas por Kurapika, comprendía el porqué de aquella decisión.

Mientras tanto, Killua, había estado observando con una dura mirada a Kuroro.

"_La expresión del motivo… no es lo mío. Pero honestamente, o más bien 'evidentemente' es ahí donde yace la clave para la comprensión."_

Killua recordaba que Kuroro había balbuceado eso cuando Gon le había preguntado porque podía matar personas que no tenían lazos con él. De alguna forma, lo perturbaba. ¿Por qué el famoso líder del Genei Ryodan diría tal cosa? Había esperado oír algo más grandioso, pero eso era demasiado simple y misterioso. Además, lo que el hombre había estado haciendo recientemente era una gran interrogante. Cuando killua le pregunto porque había ayudado tanto a Kurapika, no le pudo responder de forma adecuada. Era como si no tuviera idea de por qué hacia lo que hacía. La expresión de su motivo, como decía Kuroro, era co0mpletamente vago y oscuro.

_La calve para la comprensión… lo dice como si aún estuviera buscando esa comprensión. Suena como si nunca se preguntara sus motivos; no, como si no tuviera motivos tras todos sus planes. Esto es confuso. Supuestamente es un tipo inteligente ya que hace planes que logran emplear al máximo las habilidades de sus subordinados. Estoy seguro de que es el, quien configura todo esos planes de escape sin dejar rastros tras ellos. Como un fantasma… ¿Entonces qué pasa con esa oración? Creía que era un bastardo egoísta y codicioso, ya que es un ladrón…_

Killua lanzo una mirada furtiva hacia Kuroro. Dicho hombre se encontraba hablando con Kurapika, o más bien discutiendo con ella, de forma habitual. Las personas que los rodeaban quizás nunca pensaran que hace un tiempo se había acechado el uno al otro en busca de su muerte. Que ironía; y aquí estaban, ambos vestido con yukatas y caminando entre las tiendas, con tal tranquilidad que parecían ser mas una pareja que enemigos jurados.

_La clave para la comprensión…_ Killua frunció el ceño. Miro a Senritsu, quien se había unido a la conversación de Gon y Leorio. _Senritsu lo describe como alguien que vive lado a lado con la muerte… alguien que acepta la muerte tan fácilmente…_

"¿Esta es tu tarjeta de estudiante Leorio?" Dijo inocentemente Gon mientras veía la tarjeta.

"Sí. Todos debemos llevarla como prueba de ser estudiantes de aquel lugar"

"¿Ehhh? ¿Entonces tu colegio es realmente prestigioso?"

Mientras los dos conversaban sobre la escuela de medicina de Leorio, una idea apareció en la mente de Killua tras oír una parte de su conversación.

_Identidad… ¿? Muerte… comprensión… la razón de porque ayuda tan fácilmente a Kurapika… ¡Oh! ¿Puede ser?_

Killua levanto la vista a la vez que una idea cruzaba su mente, pero entonces ese pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza tan rápido como había llegado, cuando sus entrenados ojos vislumbraron una conocida figura. A pesar de haber visto aquella forma por un segundo, reconoció rápidamente aquella persona, encendiendo sus alarmas. Rápidamente, Killua se giro hacia Kurapika.

"¡Acabo de ver a Tomba! ¡Apresúrate y Vete!"

"¿Huh?" Leorio se rasco la cabeza "Te refieres a ese desagradable hombre del exa-"

"¡Heeey! ¡Si no es Gon y compañía!"

Y como si fuera una señal, Kurapika sostuvo el brazo de Kuroro al oír esa desagradable voz y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y no solo eso, sino que también fue capaz de hacer girar a Kuroro, con una fuerza increíble. Leorio, Killua y Gon rápidamente formaron una barricada, cubriendo el cuerpo de Kurapika de la vista de ese hombre. Kuroro miro a Kurapika con enormes ojos; la chica prácticamente presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, de la misma forma que una cariñosa y enamorada pareja haría. Eso era muy poco común de su parte; de hecho, eso era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado que hiciera con é_l_ de entre todas las personas. También noto el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, y todos estos extraños sucesos por la aparición de un particular hombre llamado Tompa, si es que no había oído mal.

Entretenido y con curiosidad, Kuroro lanzo una rápida mirada por sobre sus hombros. Allí, detrás de él y frente a los amigos de Kurapika se encontraba un hombre bajo y gordo, con una nariz que parecía haber sido picada por una abeja. Era mucho mayor que todos, incluso mayor que Kuroro. Parecía ser un viejo conocido de los tiempos en que habían hecho el examen hunter y por alguna razón, no se encontraban felices de verlo.

"To—¡Tompa!" sonrió Gon, pero el extremo de su boca tembló ligeramente; al igual que el resto.

"¿Todos fueron invitados por Hanzo? Ooh, pero que reunión tenemos aquí. ¿Hm?"

Los tres se congelaron cuando Tomba se inclino hacia un costado para ver a la chica que estaba detrás de ellos. Frunció el ceño cuando la vio, especialmente cuando noto su cabello rubio. Le recordaba a alguien que conocía.

"Oigan. ¿Ese no es Kurapika?"

Tomba señalo a Kurapika y dicha muchacha se congelo en su lugar, apretando el brazo de Kuroro aterrorizada. Kuroro levanto una ceja al ver ese comportamiento tan poco propio de Kurapika, pero estaba lo suficiente curioso por lo que sucedería a continuación como para posponer las múltiples preguntas que tenía en ese instante.

"N—¡no!" No, no, no puede ser Tomba." Exclamo Leorio a la vez que se movía para impedir que Tomba continuara observándola. "Veras, eso es una chica. ¡Kurapika es hombre!"

"S—¡s í! ¡Tiene razón!" Gon asintió enérgicamente.

"Bueno, eso es cierto. ¿Y donde esta? Creía que estaría con ustedes, ya que siempre están juntos." Tomba se encogió de hombros.

Los cuatro comenzaron a charlar con ligereza, aunque los tres intentaban desviar la conversación a otro punto que no fuera Kurapika. Mientras tanto, Kurapika escuchaba de cerca su conversación, inconsciente de que sostenía apretadamente el brazo de Kuroro cerca de su pecho.

"¿Te molesta explicarme lo que ocurre?" finalmente pregunto Kuroro, ya que Kurapika parecía estar perdida en su propio mundo. Omitiendo de forma conveniente el pequeño asunto sobre ella abrazando su brazo.

"Tomba es un alborotador. Es conocido por ser el asesino de novatos en el examen hunter. Básicamente, sus intensiones son destruir a los candidatos novatos."

"Hmm…" Kuroro asintió y de pronto una magnífica idea se le ocurrió. "¿Sabe que eres un Kuruta?"

"No creo. ¿Por qué?" ante la ultima oración dicha Kurapika se giro para mirar a Kuroro. Ella continuaba siendo cuidadosa sobre cualquier tema que involucrara a los Kurutas, especialmente cuando se trataba de algo que los involucraba a los dos.

"Bueno… estaba pensando…" aun sin terminar su oración, lo que era bastante raro en Kuroro Lucifer, el hombre saco su celular de una manga de la yukata y rápidamente comenzó a tipiar un mensaje.

_Eh encontrado la pieza faltante_, agrego en su cabeza.

Kurapika frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Kuroro. Solo cuando miro la mano derecha de Kuroro, la que uso para escribir el mensaje, se percato de que había estado sosteniendo por un largo tiempo el brazo izquierdo de Kuroro. Rápidamente soltó su brazo como si tuviera gangrena. Kuroro solo le dio una mirada de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Solo dejo escapar una suave risa antes de regresar nuevamente su atención hacia el celular.

Sintiéndose incomoda y fuera de lugar, todo gracias a la repentina aparición de Tomba, Kurapika decidió juguetear con su anillo; aquel regalado por Ishtar, e inconscientemente lo observo. Miro su zafiro, el que simbolizaba el color natural de sus ojos. Pensando en ello, Kurapika se dio cuenta de que realmente las cosas se habían vuelto raras y peculiares. Solo hace unos meses, había estado jugando al gato y el ratón con el Genei Ryodan; y ahora iban _juntos_ a un festival.

Los pensamientos de Kurapika se quebraron repentinamente, cuando una luciérnaga voló frente a su rostro. Elevándose alrededor de su cara, antes de moverse y desaparecer entre la multitud. La sorprendió, porque las luciérnagas raras veces hacían aparición en lugares donde había personas. Dejándolo de lado, como si fuera tan solo un insignificante fenómeno, Kurapika estaba por regresar su atención en su anillo, cuando otra luciérnaga atrapo su atención. Se dirigía en la misma dirección que la anterior. Frunció el ceno ante la peculiar coincidencia.

En un corto periodo, comenzó a notar muchas luciérnagas a su alrededor y, extrañamente, las personas de su alrededor no las notaban. Todas se dirigían hacia la misma dirección y eso no podía ser coincidencia. Cuando Kurapika le dio una rápida mirada a su anillo, fiel a sus sospechas, brillaba tenuemente de un color rojo.

"Esta sobre esa colina." Una voz resonó aterciopeladamente junto a su oreja.

Con un sobresalto, Kurapika giro sus zapatos solo para encontrar su cara a meros centímetros del rostro de Kuroro. Levanto una ceja al ver a Kurapika con la guardia baja; era muy extraño de su parte. Dejando de lado ese hecho, Kuroro señalo la dicha colina.

"Allí. Alguien está esperando por nosotros y esa persona es quien envía todas esas luciérnagas." Declaró.

Cuando alzo la vista, ciertamente pudo ver un suave brillo en el borde del bosque que se encontraba en la colina.

"Vamos." Sin agregar nada más, Kuroro brevemente comenzó a caminar hacia la colina. Kurapika, sin tener otra opción, se vio arrastrada por Kuroro y por ende, tuvo que seguirlo.

* * *

Un hombre ya los esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, como había predicho Kuroro. Su traje era lo suficiente vistoso como para no ser vistos por Kuroro y Kurapika mientras subían la colina. El hombre tenía el pelo sedoso y de color rojo, atado en una cola alta. Un elaborado y dorado tocado oriental se ubicaba en su cabeza, adornados con diferentes piedras preciosas, las que en su mayoría eran rubíes. Bolas de diversos colores colgaban de su tocado, su pelo estaba partido en la mitad, y caían perfectamente a los costados de su cara. Su rostro era de un color ligeramente amarillo y sus pequeños y brillantes ojos eran celestes. Su atuendo oriental era de un colorido rojo, e hilos dorados bordaban diversas figuras tradicionales de china. El era, dicho en simple palabras, majestuoso a la vista.

"Hola." El hombre de apariencia femenina los saludo amablemente. Incluso su voz era suave y dulce, como una briza. "¿Kuroro y Kurapika, no?"

"Sí, ¿Y tu quien vendrías a ser?" pregunto Kuroro con precaución, al mismo tiempo que daba un paso para quedar ligeramente frente a Kurapika.

"Respondo al nombre de Suzaku, como fui bautizada por los antecesores de los humanos, hace eones." Respondió educadamente, inclinándose ligeramente. Incluso su forma de hablar daba la impresión de que pertenecía a alguna familia real.

"Suzaku…" Kurapika frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces eres pariente de Fénix?"

"No te equivocas. Ella es mi prima lejana." Les sonrió gentilmente. "Y estoy aquí por orden suya. Parece que se le olvido entregarles algo importante." Con eso, abrió su palma, dejando ver un pequeño huevo. Brillaba tenuemente, como la brasa de un leño.

"¿Y qué es eso?" pregunto Kuroro.

"Exactamente lo que parece; un huevo. Cuál es su propósito, no puedo decirles. Solo tengo el deber de entregaros."

Suzaku camino hasta ellos y le entrego el huevo con apariencia de brasa a Kuroro, quien lo acepto en silencio. Miro el huevo por un tiempo, pero al no sentir nada maligno que proviniese de el, lo guardo en su yukata. Si era algo, el huevo emitía cierta paz desde su interior.

"Supongo que Fénix ya les ha advertido del nacimiento de un niño proveniente de él, ¿Y que deberán llevar el huevo a Ishtar cuando llegue el momento?"

"¿QUE?" rugió indignada Kurapika, tan pronto como salieron aquellas palabras de la boca de Suzaku.

Sorprendida, Suzaku solo parpadeo confundida mientras Kuroro frunció ligeramente el ceño en desagrado.

"Ella solo nos dijo que le lleváramos al niño cuando naciera, ¡No menciono nada del huevo! Por lo que creí—" Kurapika exclamo furiosa, mientras su rostro se ponía colorado. Toda esa ansiedad y preocupaciones por nada. ¡La habían engañado! Kuroro, a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, estaba igualmente molesto.

"¿Oh? No es así como debe ser." Suzaku parecía sorprendido, pero rió divertido. "Veo que mi prima ha estado jugando con ustedes."

Rió suavemente al ver la expresión de Kurapika.

"Pero por otro lado—" declaro, deteniéndose abruptamente, cuando pareció percatarse de algo.

"¿Por otro lado?"

"No… nada." Sonrió disculpándose.

Mientras Kurapika gruñía furiosa y juraba quedar a mano con el fénix algún día, Kuroro frunció el ceño.

"¿Dijiste 'cuando llegue el momento'?"

"Sí. Lo sabrás de corazón, por lo que no me preguntéis a mí, pues no lo sé."

* * *

Observo sus espaldas mientras se marchaban en silencio, haciendo una ruta hasta la muchedumbre de las tiendas, mientras discutían sobre algo. Realmente, cuando se vestían con ese tipo de ropas, parecían una pareja perfecta.

"Es muy inusual de tu parte que le regales algo a un humano, Suzaku. Y nada menos que un conjuro de protección." Dijo una profunda voz a espaldas del fénix oriental.

Suzaku ni siquiera se molesto en mirar quien hablaba, pues ya sabía quién era.

"Seiryuu."

El dueño de la profunda voz era un alto y delgado hombre, con un cabello ridículamente largo y liso, con negros tintes azules marinos. Usaba un traje oriental de color azul, con dragones bordados que lo decoraban. Usaba un tocado que recordaba la cara de un dragón azul, con zafiro implantado en su frente. Descendió desde el cielo aterrizando junto al hombre vestido de rojo. Comparado a Suzaku, Seiryuu parecía más joven, mientras que el primero parecía más sagaz.

"Esa niña…" murmuro Suzaku. "Es muy propensa a las pesadillas. Haciéndola una presa perfecta para Nue."

"Nue, ¿huh?" Miro en dirección hacia donde miraba Suzaku. "Ya veo. ¿Por eso le diste un conjuro Baku?"

"Sí. Con esa clase de pesadillas de su pasado, necesitara mucha ayuda contra él. Necesita más que auto-retrospectiva; necesita un largo periodo de tiempo para recuperarse. La cicatriz es muy profunda."

"Y pensar que está viajando con el hombre que marco su alma." Seiryuu rió divertido al ver la ironía de la situación.

Guardaron silencio por un tiempo, observando el festival desde lejos.

"Por cierto, casi dices más de lo debido." Dijo Seiryuu.

"Sí, pero por suerte me acorde justo a tiempo," Suzaku cerró sus ojos, "esa pequeña parte del futuro es tan confidencial que no puede serles rebelada, sin importar porque."

"De hecho, no depende de nosotros el decidir como su futuro se desarrollara. Incluso si se lo dijéramos, puede o no puede que cambie. No es nuestro deber decidir cual camino tomaran para llegar a su futuro. Hay incontables futuros que descansan delante de los humanos. Cualquier futuro que escojan, no nos afectara."

"¿Pero es un pecado tener preferencias con respecto al futuro que elijan? No puedo evitarlo…"

"Eres demasiado blando, Suzaku." Sonrió el joven ser celestial.

"Dicen que cuando una persona odia tanto a otra, el odio puede transformarse en amor. ¿Crees que ese sea su caso?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Seiryuu se encogió de hombros. "Le preguntas a la persona equivocada. Tú eres Suzaku, aquel dotado con el arte de la adivinación. Deberías saberlo mejor que yo."

"Sólo te pido tu opinión, Seiryuu. ¿Es tan difícil?" Suzaku le lanzo una dura mirada.

"Si es mi opinión personal lo que quieres, entonces…" el hombre con apariencia de dragón alzo la vista hacia el par. "Creo que ese es el caso."

* * *

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es esperar y ver," fue lo que Kuroro le dijo a Kurapika sobre el plan del robo de los ojos escarlatas. Incluso sin que le preguntara, Kurapika sabía que Kuroro iba a utilizar a sus arañas para hacer el trabajo sucio. Estaba contra aquello, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era prácticamente imposible que ella reclamara los ojos a través de métodos honestos. Si estaba realmente determinada a recuperar todos los ojos, entonces debía recurrir a esta clase de métodos.

Y el Genei Ryodan era el grupo perfecto para hacer ese tipo de trabajo sucio. Después de todo, eran especialistas.

En la gran apertura del museo Nacional, todos fueron en un grupo, pero Senritsu no fue ya que debía atender otros asuntos primero. Aunque le prometió a Kurapika que la alcanzaría mas tarde. Kuroro tomo de forma deliberada a Kurapika en un tour a través del museo, separándola de sus amigos. Sería demasiado sospechoso si se dirigieran de forma directa a los ojos escarlatas. Cuando arribaron finalmente a la sala que resguardaba los ojos escarlata, los amigos de Kurapika ya se encontraban allí.

Kuroro brevemente recordó la situación del pasillo. Había unos cuantos ninjas vigilando, por lo que robarlos de forma directa sería imprudente. Además, estaba seguro de que era lógico que un puñado de ellos fueran usuarios de nen. Cuando sintió que todo se encontraba en el lugar preciso, se giro y su mirada encontró la de Killua.

La noche anterior, Killua le había entregado un papel que contenía su número telefónico. Incrédulo ante la llana acción del niño Zaoldyk; teniendo en cuenta su recelo inicial, Kuroro comprendía su intención al hacer planes con él. Los planes habían sido formulados y ahora era el momento de ejecutarlos.

Kuroro asintió, a lo que Killua respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa. Se giro hacia Gon y Leorio, quienes asintieron muy ligeramente en respuesta a su muda orden. Sin desperdiciar una palabra, se separaron, pretendiendo inspeccionar diversos objetos: Leorio se mantuvo junto a los ojos escarlatas, mientras Gon y Killua se instalaron frente a otro objeto. Cuando Killua vio que Leorio ya se encontraba en posición, susurro muy despacio:

"Senritsu, ahora."

Afuera del museo se encontraba Senritsu junto a Shalnark.

"Killua dice que es tiempo." Entrego el mensaje a Shalnark.

"Comprendido." El joven asintió entusiasmado.

Se volteo hacia su teléfono modificado y presiono un botón: enviar mensaje. En menos de un segundo, un mensaje llego al teléfono de las arañas, quienes ya se encontraban en sus posiciones dadas. Solo había dos palabras en sus mensajes.

MISION INICIADA.

En respuesta las arañas comenzaron a moverse.

"_Parece que has comenzado a aceptar a ese hombre. Tu corazón me lo dice._" Le había susurrado Senritsu a Kurapika un instante antes de que se separaran en el festival de anoche. Kurapika negaba vehementemente esa oración, pero Senritsu solo le dio una sabia sonrisa.

_Desde cuando… ¿?_ Kurapika reflexiono a la vez que le daba una mirada furtiva a dicho hombre, _¿eh comenzado a aceptarlo?_

De pronto, una explosión rompió la cadena de pensamientos de Kurapika, remeciendo violentamente al edificio. Todos los invitados gritaron horrorizados al ver como muros se derrumbaban en el hall. Torrente de balas bañaron el piso superior, y sombras entraron en el edificio. Los ninjas respondieron el ataque con rapidez; el ataque del hall y el del piso superior, pero lo que realmente estaban haciendo era entregar sus alamas a la muerte. Los ninjas comunes, sin mayor demora, fueron hechos trisas por cuerdas invisibles de nen, o hechos coladores por las balas de nen, o mutilados por las pequeñas sombras, o tenían sus cabezas torcidas en extraños ángulos, u otro método igualmente sanguinario o cruel.

Desde abajo, Kurapika podía ver las sombras negras mezclándose con las sombras azuladas de los ninjas. Desde la perspectiva de los ciudadanos corrientes, parecía que las sombras chocaban en el aire, pero para los entrenados ojos de Kurapika era fácil distinguir al Genei Ryodan golpeando las hordas de ninjas, como si fueran mosquitos. Pero lo que no comprendía era porque las arañas estaban vestidas de negro y cubrían sus rostros. Eso no era propio de ellos.

"Tus amigos los han visto con nosotros en el aeropuerto. En orden de quitar cualquier sospecha, les dije que escondieran su apariencia." Kuroro le explico a Kurapika, en voz muy baja; una que solo podía ser oída por ella.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Aun así, Kurapika estaba realmente molesta con el hecho de que tantas personas murieran. En poco tiempo, el pasillo se encontraba manchado por la sangre y los cuerpos de los ninjas caídos. La mayoría de los invitados, al menos los que tenían la fuerza suficiente en sus piernas, habían huido hacia la puerta de entrada. Algunos se encontraban tan impactados que solo podían sentarse estúpidamente sobre el mármol, mientras observaban la masacre con ojos horrorizados.

Una fugaz sombra apareció en el cuarto y una pequeña figura aterrizo junto a Leorio. La figura de un niño delgado salto hasta el estante donde se encontraban los ojos escarlatas, y estaba por marcharse cuando lo intercepto Leorio.

"Hey, ¡Tú! Detente en est—"

En realidad solo era una actuación. Leorio supuestamente debía actuar sorprendido e intentar seguir al muchacho, para quitarle el precioso artefacto. Sin embargo, era muy serio con su trabajo o se encontraba demasiado sorprendido por el duro ladrido de Leorio, que pateo al hombre en la mejilla, lanzándolo contra una pared.

"¡Leorio!" Kurapika grito al tiempo que caminaba hacia el desafortunado Leorio, arrastrando a Kuroro debido al lazo invisible.

Kuroro lanzo una rápida mirada al chico y con un tímido movimiento de cabeza, la figura desapareció para continuar con el plan. Killua, sin embargo, capto los ojos de la figura y lo reconoció.

"Imposible…" Killua balbuceo sorprendido. Se recupero rápidamente del shock y sin decir una sola palabra a Gon, persiguió la figura.

"¡Killua!" haciendo caso omiso de todo, Gon también persiguió a Killua fuera del edificio.

Kuroro vio todo mientras permaneció de pie junto a Kurapika, quien se encontraba ocupada atendiendo al adolorido Leorio. No le podía importar menos el hombre, quien desafortunadamente había sido pateado por uno de sus subordinados. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus delgados labios. Todo resulto como se había planeado.

* * *

"¿El área está limpia?" Phinks pregunto a sus camaradas.

Aquellos que realizaban el trabajo de asesinato y distracción eran Machi, Phinks, Coltopi, Bonolenov, Shizuku y Feitan. El trabajo de Franklin solo era volar la pared y hacer una entrada para ellos, mientras que Shalnark se encontraba en el exterior. Nobunga se encontraba fuera del museo, distrayendo a Hanzo. Machi bajo la vista y al ver que lo ojos rojos no se encontraban, asintió de forma seca.

"Entonces ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí." Dijo casualmente mientras sostenía la cabeza de uno de los ninjas y, con un enfermizo sonido, torcía la cabeza del hombre enviándolo con su creador.

"Salgamos de este lugar. Estas personas son realmente aburridas. ¿Es esto lo que los ninjas supuestamente pueden hacer? Nobu debería sentir vergüenza." Resoplo Feitan a la vez que lanzaba otro ninja por el corredor, el que se había transformado en una especie de basural de ninjas.

"Bueno, algunos de ellos no son tan malos, sabes." Shizuku canturreo inocentemente a la vez que señalaba una herida en su brazo.

"Aquí llegan los mejores." Phinks anuncio, mientras un usuario nen se lanzaba hacia él. "¡El es mío"

"No. Mío." Feitan se adelanto a Phinks y estaba por cortar el abdomen del ninja con su delgada espada, cuando el cuerpo del ninja se torció en un extraño ángulo para esquivar el ataque letal.

"¿Qué?" Feitan levanto una ceja.

"¡Mi turno!" exclamo Phinks y luego de girar su brazo unas cuantas veces, envió un fuerte golpe sobre el pecho del ninja.

En vez de descuartizarlo en irreconocibles pedazos de carne, el cuerpo se movió como si fuera arcilla. Con un enfadado ninja el cuerpo volvió a su forma original.

"¡De ninguna forma!"

"Tipo transformación. Parece que aplica la propiedad de la arcilla en su cuerpo." Dijo Shizuku.

"¡Gah! Odio el tipo transformación. ¡Me recuerdan a cierto bicho traidor!" grito Phinks.

"Ustedes, ¡Paganos! ¡Como se atreven a profanar nuestro hermoso museo! ¡Pagaran por esto!" exclamo el ninja a la vez que cargaba contra Phinks.

Antes de que pudiera exclamar gloria alguna por infligir algún daño en Phinks, su brazo extendido se desprendió de su hombro y la sangre comenzó a salir de la apertura. Mientras el pobre ninja gritaba con todo sus pulmones, Machi se mantuvo en el balcón, son sus manos sosteniendo los cordones invisibles de nen que manejaba ella.

"Incluso la arcilla puede ser cortada con cuerdas." Dijo fríamente. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, el ninja fue reducido a carne molida y cayo para encontrarse con el mismo destino de sus camaradas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

"Hoo… que miedo." Phinks le susurro a Coltopi, quien no dijo nada en respuesta, como era habitual.

"Nos vamos." Anuncio Machi con su voz tan fría como un glaciar. Se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada hecha por Franklin.

"Y no olviden 'DEJARLO' atrás."

* * *

"Leorio, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kurapika mientras inspeccionaba brevemente las heridas que podía tener.

"¿Parezco estar bien?" dijo Leorio. "Mierda, realmente duele. Creo que un caballo salvaje me pateo el rostro."

"Tu cara se ve como siempre." Dijo de forma plana.

"¿Perdón? ¡Es la segunda vez que dices eso!" gruño indignado. La primera vez, por supuesto, había sido durante el examen hunter.

Mientras discutían innecesariamente sobre ello, Kuroro observo el piso superior. La conmoción capto la atención de Kurapika y Leorio. Cuando se giraron, vieron al ninja votar bruscamente un peso de sus hombros en el suelo. Kurapika estaba muda y sorprendida, no podía creer que una araña pudiera ser fácilmente capturada. Al descansar sus ojos sobre el hombre, sin embargo, Kurapika comprendió que su incredulidad no había estado equivocada.

"¿Tompa?"

**La tipeja que traduce**… =) otro capítulo traducido… espero que sea de vuestro gusto…

**FUERZA CHILE, FUERZA ESTUDIANTES!**


	18. viaje al este

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__sé que hay muchas contradicciones con Kuroro, pero no puedo evitarlo. Después de todo no es un carácter simplón. Incluso si es mi fic, sigue perteneciendo a Togashi-sensei y aun no termino de comprender por completo al personaje. Espero que el mangaka pueda terminar próximamente la saga de las hormigas quimeras y comenzar a hacer algo relacionado a Kurapika y el Genei Ryodan. Solo una trivia, Saikyo es uno de los nombre que recibía Kyoto. También, en cuanto a Alluka, se que quizás no sea certero, pero eso es lo que vi en los foros en internet en cuanto al cuarto hijo de los Zaoldyck. Y sobre el hechizo que hablo Alluka es una vieja creencia japonesa; si un niño con un cuerpo débil es vestido de mujer, se mejorara._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__la terrorífica mujer llamo a Kuroro el niño Anansi, y él la llamo Jorou-gumo, lo que significa mujer araña. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Se relaciona de alguna forma con Kuroro? ¿y qué será de la pobre Kurapika?_

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora: **__Inesperadamente, por parte de Kurapika, Kuroro había metido a Tompa en el desastroso robo de los ojos escarlatas. Y al final, una vez mas los grupos de Gon y Kurapika-Kuroro se separaron bajo una situación forzosa, obligando a Kurapika a pasar más tiempo en ese país._

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

_**VIAJE EN EL ESTE**_

"¡Explícate!"

Kurapika se encontraba próxima a gritarle a Kuroro, pero al último parecía no preocuparle. De cierta forma, estaba acostumbrado de que Kurapika le gritara. Después de todo, habían estado viajando ya por varios meses.

Actualmente, se encontraban fuera del museo. Senritsu se tomo la libertad de atender a Leorio, mientras Shalnark se había ido a encontrar con sus camaradas.

"No hay nada que explicar. Primero, necesitábamos distracción para que Coltopi tuviera una oportunidad de copiar los ojos y de ahí el porqué del ataque. Segundo, necesitábamos un chivo espiratorio para que no nos siguieran. Sería un problema si fuéramos seguidos. Tercero, si los ojos escarlatas es el único objeto robado, elevaría sospechas e intentarían rastrear a las personas que tenga alguna relación con los ojos. En el peor de los casos, quizás te encuentren, siendo que tu eres el ultima kuruta con vida y estas registrada como Kurapika Kuruta en la asociación Hunter."

Kuroro se giro para ver por completo a la furiosa kuruta. Podía ver la rabia en esos enojados ojos azules, pero también podía ver que no se convertirían en escarlatas. Deliberadamente había pasado por alto el hecho de haber entrometido a sus amigos en el plan, y solo esperaba que ella no notara aquello. Si podía decir algo, ella cada vez podía ver con más claridad a través de su utilización de palabras.

"¿Satisfecha?" le sonrió con agrado, lo que ella respondió con un profundo entrecejo.

"¿Y porque me mentiste?"Pregunto con rudeza.

"¿Mentir?"

"¡Dijiste que no devastarías el lugar!"

"Nunca lo confirme. Solo respondí tu pregunta; nada más ni nada menos." Le sonrió con presunción, pero su mirada nunca se suavizo.

Kurapika no tenía nada en contra de que Tompa fuera su chivo espiratorio; después de todo, ese resbaloso hombre podría escapar de la situación como siempre hacia. Nunca le había agradado ese hombre. De cualquier forma se encontraba molesta consigo misma por no haber visto más allá de sus palabras. Debía recordarse una y otra vez, no asumir por completo lo que significaban las palabras. Se sentía realmente estúpida frente a él, lo que la molestaba profundamente.

Debía apretar sus dientes y empuñar sus manos para no estrangular al hombre. Kurapika inhalo profundamente y exhalo de forma sonora. Era demasiado obvio que intentaba calmarse, por lo que Kuroro no pudo evitar suspirar.

"Es por tu bien Kurapika, no lo pienses demasiado."

Cuando dijo eso, dio unos leves golpecitos sobre su rubio cabello, mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de forma casual. Kurapika, en vez de gruñir de rabia, se había congelado el instante que Kuroro poso sus manos sobre ella. No, no era la primera vez. Ese gesto ya lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría.

_¿Por mi bien? Como…_ incluso si no quería pensar en ello, todo circulaba en su cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo. Todas esas meticulosas estrategias eran por su bien; se aseguro de que no se metiera en problemas cuando todo acabase. Kurapika observo la espalda del hombre vestido en negro; el negro al que se había acostumbrado de ver en su largo viaje. Le gustara o no; debía aceptar este pequeño hecho que había descubierto.

La estaba protegiendo.

_No, no puede ser._ Pensó mientras sacudía lentamente su cabeza._ De seguro era por su conveniencia._

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de turistas y personal; tanto locales como internacionales. Todos envueltos en diferentes de diversas actividades; las personas caminaban rápidamente de aquí para allá, saludándose entre ellos, intercambiando saludos, abrazos y besos. Al medio de esta masa de gente había un estrafalario grupo conformado por seis personas. Cuatro de ellos llevaban equipaje consigo, mientras que los otros no parecían mostrar signo alguno de aquello.

"Kurapika, ¿Qué vas a hacer a continuación?" pregunto Leorio, ignorando a Kuroro quien se encontraba ligeramente atrás de Kurapika. Permaneciendo en ese lugar para darle más espacio personal entre sus amigos.

"supongo que permaneceremos un tiempo más en este país."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Gon con la curiosidad de un preescolar.

"Parece que hay mas ojos escarlatas en este país." Respondió Kurapika, con vos suave y tranquila. "Recolectare todos los ojos que se encuentren aquí antes de moverme hacia el próximo destino."

"Eso es un trabajo bastante duro. ¡Háblanos si necesitas ayuda, Kurapika! somos tus amigos. Puedes pedírnosla cuando sea." Gon le imploro entusiásticamente al rubio.

"Es cierto, Kurapika. Deberías apreciar un poco más a tus amigos." Agrego Senritsu.

Mientras que Killua no quito sus ojos de Kuroro. El hombre parecía estar en trance. No le prestaba atención a lo que sucedía con Kurapika y sus amigos. Estaba seguro, sin embargo, que escuchaba cada palabra que salía de ellos.

_Es un enorme libro de adivinanzas, pero vale la pena intentarlo… _pensó.

Killua miro a Kurapika. Seguía preocupada por Senritsu y Gon, quienes le decían que se mantuvieran en contacto, y para ello habían ido tan lejos como comprarle un celular. Entonces, tomo esta oportunidad para acercarse a Kuroro y hablar tranquilamente con él.

"Entonces… ¿Realmente estas intentando encontrar tu identidad?"

Kuroro levanto una ceja, sin comprender al muchacho. "Explícate."

"Eres alguien que pone sus intereses y los de su grupo por sobre todo, pero una vez dijiste en Yorkshin City 'donde se encuentra la llave de la consciencia'. Eso es contradictorio."

"¿Y?" se estaba divirtiendo con la explicación del chico.

"Sí estás listo para enfrentar a la muerte, quizás significa que no tienes valor alguno de ti. O más bien, tú nunca piensas en ti. En otras palabras, eres una persona realmente desinteresada."

"¿Debo tomar aquello como un cumplido?" dijo Kuroro con una seca sonrisa, y Killua juro que podía sentir la frialdad de su voz. Era una frialdad que nunca aparecía cuando el hombre hablaba con Kurapika, por lo menos hasta donde había visto. A pesar de eso, Killua continuó presionando.

"Considerando todo eso, cuando dijiste que simplemente querías ayudar a Kurapika… eso me hizo pensar; ¿En que estas planeando hacer con Kurapika? ¿Cuáles son tus planes con ella?" Killua se detuvo un momento, antes de continuar con voz más baja: "¿Estas intentando encontrar el motivo tras tus acciones?"

"Eres agudo Zaoldyck. Es cierto que me eh encontrado pensando en cosas que antes no había considerado anteriormente. Y me percate que comenzó a ocurrir luego de un tiempo de haber comenzado a viajar con ella. Me intriga, por lo que quiero cuán lejos podrá extenderse aquello."

"¿Sientes curiosidad por tus cambios?" Killua pregunto con ojos que cada segundo se hacían mas grandes.

"Hmm…" Kuroro puso una mano sobre su boca; postura que asumía cuando pensaba. "Puedes decir eso."

_¡Este tipo es definitivamente raro!_ Pensó Killua para sí mientras observaba a Kuroro con admiración.

Killua había llegado a una conclusión en su cabeza: Kuroro Lucifer elegía sus misiones basándose únicamente en sus instintos, que realmente no tenía ningún motivo tangible tras su actuar, que hacia las cosas por el bien del resto, no por el suyo. Y esa era la razón tras su falta de valoración propia. En cuanto a Kurapika, Killua sospechaba que Kuroro estaba buscando su forma de descubrir su consciencia a través de ella, que el hombre estaba encontrando su razón de vivir a través de ella, por absurdo que sonara ya que Kurapika era la que mas deseaba su muerte.

"Y para responder a tu pregunta: solo estoy haciendo lo que quiero, como ya te lo había dicho." Agrego con tranquilidad.

_La expresión de los motivos… ciertamente en un concepto complicado_. _¿Por qué las personas necesitan explicar sus motivos con palabras vánales?_ Kuroro se pregunto al mismo tiempo. _Después de todo, las personas solo hacen lo que desean._

Alzo la vista para mirar rápidamente a la chica con la que había viajado por los últimos meses. _ Y yo simplemente estoy haciendo lo que deseo._

"No sé si es apropiado o no." Dijo repentinamente Leorio con una empequeñecida voz, aprovechando que Killua aún no encontraba su voz.

Kuroro lo escucho y se volteo para mirarlo. Leorio hablaba mientras miraba sus pies; el cuento vivo de que estaba dudando. A pesar de su apariencia adulta, sabía que Leorio era unos cuantos años mayor que Kurapika. ¿19? ¿20 quizás? Kuroro supo a través de la cornisa de sus ojos que la mujer baja y Gon mantenían ocupada a Kurapika.

"Por favor, cuida de ella."

Leorio levanto la vista para mirar de lleno los ojos de Kuroro. Kuroro podía ver la determinación en esos ojos, a pesar de la clara reticencia a decir esas palabras. Killua alzo una ceja, mientras Kuroro suprimió una carcajada y en cambio mantuvo su rostro indiferente.

"Eso es algo que no me esperaba de ti."

"Solíamos ser enemigos, cierto. Pero considerando las circunstancias y la personalidad de Kurapika, ella no nos permitirá cuidarla. A veces puede ser completamente insensata, a pesar de ser claramente inteligente y sabelotodo. Supongo que tu eres más tranquilo, por lo que deberás cuidarla."

"Tus preocupaciones son infundadas." Dijo llanamente Kuroro.

"¡No puedo evitarlo! Pero dejando todo eso de lado," Leorio reunió todo su valor para dar unos cuantos pasos y acercarse al hombre. "Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima, no dejare que te libres fácilmente."

"Ahora, eso es más probable." Kuroro sonrió burlonamente.

La boca de Leorio se abrió abruptamente al oír aquello. Rápidamente, su rostro ardía de vergüenza. Kuroro ya se dirigía hacia Kurapika. Le lanzo una mirada final a Leorio y le respondió.

"Sólo prometo cosas que sé que cumpliré."

* * *

"En serio, ¿Está bien que la dejemos con ese incorregible, voluble y peligroso hombre?" Leorio pregunto con duda en la voz, mientras observaba el escenario del aeropuerto desde el avión.

Ciertamente, luego de pensar un buen rato en las últimas palabras de Kuroro, finalmente logro comprender lo el hombre intentaba decirle. Lo que lo hacía sentir realmente intranquilo. El hecho de que Kuroro dijera que no prometía ponerle un dedo encima a Kurapika, solo lo llevaba hasta los límites de su estructura y quizás de su sanidad mental.

_Diablos, no tenía que ser tan desagradablemente crípticamente, ¿no?_

"Habrá problemas. Definitivamente." Killua dijo inexpresivamente.

"¿Creo que dijiste que no nos deberíamos preocupar por ellos?" pregunto Gon, tan inocente y despistado como siempre.

"Lo que Killua está intentando decir, Gon, es que es inevitable que aparezcan conflicto entre las personas. Incluso tu y Killua se pelean de tiempo en tiempo, ¿no?" explico Senritsu, con su siempre maternal sonrisa en su redondo rostro.

"Sí…" asintió Gon.

"Pero concuerdo con Killua. Estarán bien."

"¿Cómo puedes decirlo de forma tan convincente, Senritsu? Todo lo que puedo ver entre ellos es una inminente masacre." Leorio dijo con ojos contraídos. "Y asaltos verbales."

_Sí, por supuesto. Ambos son rápidos con las palabras. Me gustaría ver sus argumentos verbales. Eso sería la visión._ Leorio resoplo al pensar aquello.

"O-san, estas demasiado cegado por los celos." Killua, quien ya había visto atreves de él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Estoy más preocupado por la posibilidad de que el hombre se vuelva demasiado posesivo con Kurapika, viendo que han viajado por tanto tiempo y a juzgar por su comportamiento cuando esta con ella…_ agrego Killua en su cabeza, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, en caso de que quizás recibiera una rimbombante recepción por parte de Leorio. _Nunca creí que ese tipo Kuroro pudiera ser tan denso_, pensó nuevamente mientras hizo rodar sus ojos.

"Q—¿QUÉ?" Leorio ya estaba hirviendo, pero era innegable que su rostro mostraba un furioso sonrojo.

"Pero Leorio," Gon hablo nuevamente, "No vi ninguna hostilidad por parte de Kuroro."

"¡Gon, tu también! ¿No dijiste que despreciabas al Genei Ryodan? ¿Entonces porque ahora te pones de su lado?" el hombre estaba a punto de gritar, exasperado.

"N—no, yo no—"

"Gon odia a la araña. Pero Kuroro, es una persona, no es esa persona tan despreciable que una vez pensamos." Killua se encogió de hombros mientras observaba el distante mar que estaban cruzando.

"Sí. No creo que este intentado pelear con Kurapika." dijo Gon con vigorosos asentimientos.

"Gon, eres demasiado ingenuo." Leorio masajeo el puente de su nariz. "Quizás no sienta ganas de pelear con ella en estos momentos, ¿Pero quién sabe si ese hombre no cambia de idea y decide acabar con ella? Es peligrosamente cambiante, ¡Te lo digo!"

"Su seguridad está garantizada mientras el lazo no desaparezca, O-san." Dijo Killua con ligera exasperación, estaba cansándose de tener que recordarle una y otra vez aquello a Leorio.

"Sí, pero—"

"De cualquier forma, ambos han cambiado. Sus latidos definitivamente han cambiado." Sentritsu se volteo para ver por la ventana, hacia abajo, hacia el vasto océano. "En especial ese hombre."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el hombre de antes y el de ahora?" pregunto Killua con una ceja en alto. Ese hombre siempre había sido complejo de comprender, y nunca había cambiado bajado la perspectiva de Killua.

"Anteriormente, me parecía vacio; como un cascaron. Quizás la razón por la que su corazón sonaba como si abrazara la muerte fuera exactamente por eso: su vida estaba vacía, sin significado."

"Espera un segundo. Estas intentando decir que ese frio hombre finalmente ha encontrado algo, o más bien alguien, a quien apreciar en su vida, y ¿Por eso ahora está intentando vivir porque ahora su vida vale la pena?" pregunto Killua, aun cuando tenía sus sospechas de las que estaba más que seguro de que eran correctas. Si Senritsu confirmaba sus sospechas, ni siquiera necesitaba buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Senritsu solo se volteo para mirarlo y le dio una dulce y maternal sonrisa.

"Los latidos no mienten."

* * *

Killua presiono su frente contra la ventana del avión. Mientras cerraba sus ojos, podía recordar vívidamente la escena que había sucedido ayer en el Museo Nacional. Era realmente perturbarte, y le molestaba el hecho de que no pudiera hacer nada.

"¡Kalluto!"

Al oír que su nombre era mencionado por su querido hermano, la delgada figura que se encontraba más delante de Killua, obedientemente se detuvo. Killua, sabiamente, se detuvo y espero a que el muchacho por su propia voluntad se volteo para mirarlo de frente. Rápidamente Gon lo alcanzo, encontrándolos en bosquecillo que se encontraba en la vecindad del museo.

"¿Qué pasa, Killua?"

"Es Kalluto." Killua respondió con voz ronca. "Mi hermano pequeño."

"¿Tu hermano menor?" Gon movió su cabeza hacia un costado mientras intentaba recordar. "¿Creía que tenias una hermana menor?"

"No, es un hermano. Solo es víctima de la obsesión de mi madre por vestirlo con ropas de mujer."

"¡No es eso!" Kalluto se volteo y protesto. "Sabes que es porque tengo una contextura débil, y ¡esto es un encanto para mejorarme!"

"Feh. Supersticiones." Killua resoplo, escéptico. "De cualquier forma, ¿Que estas pensando? Uniéndote al Ryodan de esa forma. ¿Acaso nuestro padre no nos advirtió que nos mantengamos lejos de ellos?" le ladro duramente.

"¡Al menos mi motivo tras unirme a ellos no está podrido! ¡Intento encontrar a nuestro hermano!" respondió Kalluto.

"¿Cuál hermano?" Gon pregunto inocentemente, pero recibió una odiosa mirada por parte de Kalluto.

"Mi hermano menor, su hermano mayor. Se llama Alluka." Killua respondió brevemente, antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia Kalluto.

"¡Eres cruel hermano Killua! ¿Cómo puedes abandonar tan fácilmente al hermano Alluka?" Inquirió Kalluto.

"¿Abandonarlo?" Killua levanto una ceja. "Vamos, dame un respiro. Alluka se escapo de casa, de la misma forma que yo lo hice. Eso solo puede significar que estaba harto de la familia y simplemente se busco una nueva vida. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"¿Pero y si le pasa algo malo?"

"Es un Zaoldyck. Puede cuidarse tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros." Dijo fríamente Killua, aunque Gon sintió un deje de preocupación en la voz de Killua, aunque muy leve y vago.

"Pero—"

"Sin peros, Kalluto. Aléjate de la araña, no te hará ningún bien. Además, ¿Cómo puedes buscarlo, cuando todo lo que haces con ellos es robar y asesinar?"

Al oír aquello, el rostro de Kalluto se contorsiono en una mezcla de desagrado y rabia. Se enderezo y puso en su cara una fría expresión. Con su mentón en alto, le lanzo los ojos a Killua, quien los sostuvo fácilmente.

"_Danchou_ me dijo que te los diera." Mientras enfatizaba en la palabra 'danchou'. Entonces comenzó a caminar.

Killua tenía sus ojos fijos en la espalda de su hermano mientras el último se retiraba, y confusa mirada se plasmo con el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Kalluto.

"Oh, ¿Hermano?" Kalluto se detuvo y le lanzo una fría mirada. "No hables de las personas cuando no sabes nada de ellos."

Con eso, Kalluto se marcho y desapareció de su vista. En ese instante, Gon noto que la frialdad en la mirada de Kalluto era idéntica a la de Killua, cuando está realmente enojado. Bueno, después de todo eran hermano, ¿no?

"Ese hombre predijo esto." Dijo repentinamente Killua. "Lo arreglo de tal forma que yo fuera tras mi hermano, recibiera los ojos y se los entregara mas tarde a Kurapika."

"¿En serio?" dijo Gon mientras su boca formaba una gran 'O'.

"Heh. Kurapika realmente debe ser cuidadosa con él. Un hombre tan astuto." Murmuro para sí. "Vamos, Gon. Debemos darle esto a Kurapika. Estará feliz de recuperar esto."

"C—claro…"

Y de esa forma regresaron a su Ryokan y pusieron los ojos escarlatas en la habitación de Kurapika.

* * *

La noche estaba cayendo y dos personas se encontraban ocupadas haciendo sus maletas en su cuarto de cierta Ryokan. Según su programa, debían marcharse tan pronto como pudiesen para llegar a la próxima prefectura, lugar que guardaba su objetivo. Un sorpresivo golpe en su puerta corrediza interrumpió su silenciosa actividad. Con el permiso de Kuroro, Shalnark entro al cuarto. Como siempre, el muchacho tenía en su rostro la constante sonrisa.

"Tengo noticias." Anuncio. "¿Cuál prefieren, las nuevas o las malas primero?"

"Las malas." Kuroro respondió con tranquilidad, como si no importara.

"Como desee." Asintió, como si no fuera a dar malas noticias en lo absoluto. "Bueno, aparentemente los ojos escalarlata de este país han sido extraviados de su dueño. Por lo que la mala notica es que será más duro y difícil buscar esos ojos ya que estamos completamente des familiarizados con estas tierras."

Nubes de tormenta rápidamente se formaron alrededor de la cabeza de Kurapika. Agacho su cabeza tras oír las noticias; realmente seria una complicadísima tarea buscar en todo el país esos ojos. Kuroro, sin embargo, no parecía tan aproblemado como Kurapika. De hecho, la noticia pareció no afectarlo.

"¿Y las buenas?" pregunto manteniendo la compostura.

"Lo bueno, es que pueden tomarse su tiempo consiguiendo esos ojos sin preocuparse de la luna nueva, y bueno…" hizo una extraña e insegura sonrisa. "¿Kurapika no necesita pasar por todos los problemas para robar esos ojos?

"Relevarla de su carga moral, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?" Kuroro sonrió divertido, al ver que su araña estaba realmente preocupado por el bastardo de la cadena.

En vez de responderle verbalmente, Shlanark solo dio una tímida sonrisa. Kurapika miro a shalnark con incredulidad. ¿Por qué pensaría que eso era una buena noticia? No le debería concernir, por lo que no debería incluirla en noticia alguna. Si fuera Nobunaga, alegremente la hubiera molestado con el hecho de que literalmente debería buscar esos ojos en cada ranura y rincón del país, solo para molestarla. Aunque fuese cierto. Shalnark era la araña que mas los había visitado de tiempo en tiempo. ¿Se estaba familiarizando demasiado con ella o no?

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, intentare meterme más en este asunto. Ver si puedo encontrar, más información sobre esos ojos. Le informare tan pronto como pueda, Danchou." Shalnark le respondió con tanta confianza como era habitual.

"Muy bien, puedes marcharte." asintió Kuroro.

"Entonces, ¡nos vemos pronto!" Shalnark canturreo mientras se volteaba.

Tan pronto como Shalnark se marcho, Kuroro frunció levemente el ceño. De seguro las cosas se habían complicado. Kurapika dejo escapar un suspiro.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Qué hacer realmente?"

Esas habían sido las mismas preguntas que se habían hecho hace unos meses atrás, en la caverna donde Hassamunnin los había maldecido con el lazo. Sintiéndose como si hubieran vuelto al inicio y tuvieran nuevamente que comenzar. De cierta forma era verdad, ya que solo sabían que estaban en un país desconocido.

"Por ahora, creo que deberíamos permanecer en esta Ryokan hasta que Shalnark nos dé algo de información." Dijo Kuroro luego de un gran silencio, mientras doblaba un papel y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

A Kuparica no le quedo más que aceptar aquello con hombros caídos. Al final, se dirigieron hacia la recepción donde le anunciaron que ampliarían su estadía por un tiempo indefinido. Pasaron la noche en silencio, cada uno entretenido en sus propios asuntos. Kuroro hundía su nariz en un libro que Shalnark le había traído hace poco. Mientras que Kurapika curioseaba su nuevo celular; un regalo de sus amigos, por lo que tenía sus números de contacto.

"¿Aproblemados?"

Una voz familiar les quito la concentración en sus actividades, haciendo que ambos levantaran la vista en alarma. No habían sentido presencia alguna, no hasta cuando oyeron su voz. En el jardín que se encontraba frente a su cuarto se encontraba Suzaku, usando el mismo atuendo que había usado cuando los conoció. Se veía claramente entretenida y sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué te interesaría saberlo?" pregunto tranquilamente Kuroro.

"Disculpen mi intromisión, pero estoy aquí para ofrecer mi ayuda."

Era tan educado y refinado que Kurapika no podía rehusar su presencia, aun cuando tomaba asiento en la terraza que se encontraba frente a su cuarto sin pedir permiso. Kuroro le dio al fénix oriental una mirada evaluativa, antes de acercársele y sentarse junto a él. Kurapika lo siguió, pero se sentó más lejos de Suzaku.

"¿Y qué clase de ayuda nos estas ofreciendo?"

Suzako sonrió de forma encantadora, pero en vez de responderle a Kuroro se volteo hacia Kurapika.

"Chica, ¿Todavía tienes el talismán que te di?"

"¿Huh?" Kurapika parpadeo. Y rápidamente tiro de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y dejando ver el talismán que había nombrado. Era un collar con un solitario magatama hecho de un material que Kurapika no podía reconocer; era de color arenoso y aún así al tocarlo se sentía como si fuera un colmillo. Suzaku se lo había dado en su primer encuentro con ellos.

"Sí, ese mismo. Por favor, tenga gran cuidado de no perderlo, ya que no es fácil conseguir uno de esos. Aun cuando ustedes dos están armados con sus propios encantos protectores," continuo Suzaku mientras tomaba la mano de Kuroro y tocaba delicadamente el anillo, "me temo que no serán de ayuda en este lugar, aquí donde sus encantos no pertenecen."

"Gracias por tu amable consejo." Kuroro dijo planamente mientras retiraba su mano lejos de la mano de aquel hombre.

Por más gracioso que fuera, Kurapika no se atrevió a reírse en voz alta. En cambio, reprimió incluso los más silenciosos resoplidos de alegría, manteniendo un rostro serio. Regreso el collar de magatama a su antiguo lugar bajo sus ropas.

"¿Pero porque soy solo yo la que recibió el talismán?"

"¿Debo tomar aquello como su deseo de que el este igualmente protegido?" la molesto Suzaku. "Que dulce de su parte."

"¡N—no!" Kurapika protesto con ferocidad, pero su rostro ya la traicionaba tiñéndose de un ligero escarlata.

"No se preocupe, señorita, puesto que su compañero aquí presente no requiere de protección alguna, ya que no se encuentra en inminente peligro." Suzaku movió de forma juguetona una mano.

"¿Peligro inminente?" Kuroro contrajo la mirada.

Miro a Suzaku y la última se giro para sonreírle. Sin embargo, Kuroro podía ver que bajo esa fachada de hombre descuidado se encontraba un deje de seriedad. Sabia de lo que hablaba, y Kuroro estaba seguro de que si esta criatura humanoide y mítica pensaba que era una situación peligrosa, debía ser realmente peligrosa. Incluso había ido tan lejos como entregarle un talismán de protección a Kurapika. Lo que le molestaba a Kuroro era el tácito significado tras las palabras Suzaku; la existencia de un gran peligro que amenazaba a Kurapika, pero el mismo se encontraba a salvo de ello. ¿Qué podría ser?

"Sólo espero," Suzaku dijo nuevamente, y esta vez parecía dirigirse a Kuroro, "que mi temor sea infundado."

"¿_Tu_ temor?" Kuroro la miro con clara intriga en sus ojos. ¿Qué podría agitar tanto al respetado y grandioso Suzaku?

"¡Bueno!" Suzaku se levanto repentinamente y aplaudió. Este gesto pillo con la guardia baja a Kurapika, e incluso Kurapika parpadeo sorprendido. "De cualquier forma, ¿debiéramos reunirnos mañana por la mañana en la entrada norte de la ciudad? Desde allí, yo seré su guía."

"¿Acaso sabes lo que estamos buscando?" pregunto Kurapika con incredulidad.

"Ciertamente lo sé. Luego de la conmoción que provocaron el día de ayer en el Museo Nacional, uno se preguntaría si alguno de nosotros no sabe de ustedes y su búsqueda de los ojos escarlatas." Suzaku se rió de buena gana y su risa resonó como campanitas.

"¿Nosotros?"

La única respuesta que dio Suzaku a la caprichosa pregunta de Kurapika fue una misteriosa sonrisa. Extendió sus brazos a lo ancho y rápidamente despareció entre luces doradas. Instintivamente, Kurapika y Kuroro cubrieron sus ojos de aquel destello.

"Si no tienes nada en contra, entonces mañana a las nueve es."

Esa fueron las últimas palabras de Suzaku antes de marcharse. Kuroro rápidamente abrió sus ojos y por un breve instante pudo ver el rastro que Suzaku había dejado tras de sí.

* * *

Sin tener más opción en el asunto y viendo que no había mejor elección, ambos concordaron en seguir las instrucciones de Suzaku y encontrarse con él en la entrada norte. Cuando llegaron al lugar, dicho hombre ya los estaba esperando. Kurapika casi esperaba que se encontrara vestido con el mismo atuendo, pero Suzaku sabiamente se había vestido en trajes normales; uno de tipo oriental.

"Me tome la libertad de investigar y mis esfuerzos han sido fructíferos." Dijo rápidamente con su voz aterciopelada, luego de intercambiar saludos. "De los cinco ojos escarlatas repartidos en este territorio, dos están perdidos. Tienen uno en vuestra posesión, el adquirido en el Museo Nacional, y hay uno en el este y otro en el oeste."

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Visitaremos el oeste primero, ya que está más cerca que el este desde aquí."

Mientras decía esto, Suzaku comenzó a caminar hacia el denso bosque ubicado en el límite de la ciudad. Deliberadamente había omitido que sabía el paradero de los dos pares de ojos perdidos.

De esa forma los tres caminaron en silencio hacia el bosque; ni Kuroro ni Kurapika cuestionaron a donde los llevaba Suzaku. Sabían que siendo la criatura celestial que era, estaba obligado a cumplir su palabra al pie de la letra. Si había prometido ayudarlos entonces lo haría. Confiaban lo suficiente en él como para permitir ser guiados ciegamente.

"Vamos a tomar un atajo." Declaro sorpresivamente Suzaku mientras se detenía.

"¿Y?" Kurapika pregunto de forma lenta. Si iban a tomar un atajo, Suzaku podía simplemente haberlo tomado, sin tener que decir nada. Realmente no era necesario anunciar aquello.

"Bueno, es imperativo que les advierta de antemano, siendo que el atajo que vamos a tomar no es uno ordinario."Suzaku se volteo para darle una enigmática sonrisa. "Síganme."

Lo siguieron mientras se dirigía hasta un punto específico. Cerca de su pie se encontraban dos rumas de piedras, que parecían ser una señal. Suzaku se ubico a un paso de esas piedras y miro hacia la oscuridad que se encontraba ante él. Alzo un brazo al tiempo que comenzaba a recitar algo en voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Kuroro y Kurapika lo observaron con curiosidad; era claro que Suzaku estaba por realizar algo extraordinario.

Cuando pareció terminar de recitar, una ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar entre medio de las piedras; como si el viento hubiese pasado entre dos enormes edificios. Kurapika y Kuroro prácticamente podían ver como vibraba el aire, pero tan solo por un instante. Ya que al segundo todo había regresado a la normalidad.

"Observad el sendero espiritual que acabo de abrir para vosotros." Dijo orgullosamente mientras se apartaba para permitirle ver completamente el sendero.

Kurapika se congelo mientras Kuroro contrajo la mirada. Allí, entre las dos rumas de piedrecillas, el tiempo y espacio parecían mezclarse y una puerta que parecía guiarlos a otra dimensión acababa de abrirse. Mientras que el escenario parecía ser el mismo, indudablemente había una atmosfera de cautela, la esencia de los espíritus errantes era casi sofocante.

"¿Dijiste sendero espiritual?" Kuroro pregunto con su mirada fija en el sendero.

"Sí. No existe lugar en este continente que este sendero no pueda alcanzar. Sin embargo…" dijo mientras caminaba dentro de dicho sendero, haciendo señas con su mano para que lo siguieran.

Kuroro y Kurapika intercambiaron una rápida mirada de cautela, sin embargo, ambos decidieron continuar y enfrentar el 'reto'. Después de todo, era una situación de 'sin dolor no hay ganancia'. Cuando pusieron un pie en el sendero, la puerta tras ellos se cerró y se encontraron en el mismo bosque, pero en un diferente espacio; había pequeñas volutas de niebla blanca volando alrededor de ellos; moviéndose y bailando como si estuvieran vivas. Kurapika arrugo su nariz cuando sintió el olor de un incienso ardiente; era del tipo que se usaba frente al altar de los enfermos y durante las ceremonias fúnebres. Kuroro miro su alrededor y vio una figuras que caminaban con la cabeza gacha. No sabía si eran sus ojos o la niebla, pero esas figuras parecían ser transparentes.

"Y cuan apropiado es el nombre que recibe, este es una parte del mundo de los muertos, pero solo una pequeña parte. Por lo que sean advertidos, nunca miren por mucho tiempo a los espíritus, porque una vez que ellos te deseen, de una u otra forma lucharan por mantenerte aquí con ellos."

"¿Entonces, porque estamos tomando este camino?" pregunto Kurapika con voz ronca, ya que acababa de pasar un espíritu; no, acababa de _'traspasarla'._

"Asegurando de que no pierdan el camino, alcanzaran su destino mucho más rápido de esta forma. Mientras permanezcan conmigo, puedo garantizarles su seguridad." Suzaku dijo de forma confiada, retomando nuevamente su marcha.

Casi de forma apresurada, Kurapika siguió al Fénix oriental. Kuroro, en silencio, siguió tras ellos. De tiempo en tiempo lanzaba miradas furtivas a los residentes del sendero espiritual. Se veían normales; al menos se veían lo suficiente humanos a pesar de su aura fantasmagórica y la pesada tristeza que los rodeaba.

"En muchas ocasiones, algunos humanos con mala suerte tropiezan en esta realidad. Y sería un golpe de suerte si logran encontrar la salida, pero si permanecen por mucho tiempo en esta realidad, es posible que sus espíritus se debiliten demasiado, tanto que puede ser una labor imposible el arreglarlos." Suzaku dijo tranquila y tristemente, ya que había visto demasiadas veces aquello.

Ambos humanos lo escucharon en silencio. Eran lo suficiente inteligentes, como para percatarse de que se encontraban a merced de Suzaku. Si lo deseaba, podía abandonarlos allí, dejándolos a merced de los espíritus. Por un tiempo continuaron su fantasmagórico viaje, cuando de pronto, Suzaku se detuvo de forma abrupta. Kuroro y Kurapika, casi en sincronización se detuvieron al instante tras ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Kurapika pregunto con cautela.

"Parece…" Suzaku se volteo y les sonrió disculpándose, "que debo marcharme por un instante."

Los ojos de Kurapika parecían haber crecido tan repentinamente que Suzaku rápidamente tuvo que agregar:

"Pero me asegurare de que lleguen sanos y salvo a su destino."

Como en respuesta a lo dicho, un sonido de ruedas podían escucharse reverberar en el estrecho callejón en el que se encontraban. Prontamente, una borrosa figura de un carro tirado por bueyes podía ser visto a la distancia. Mientras se acercaba, los ojos de Kurapika volvieron a dilatarse al ver la escena frente a ella.

Frente a ella se encontraba un carro de los que eran tirados por bueyes, sin embargo en su frente tenía el rostro de una mujer deformada, bloqueando cualquier entrada al mismo carruaje. A pesar de ser descrito como un carro tirado por bueyes, no tenía bueyes en lo absoluto.

"Que…" comenzó Kuroro mientras veía el grotesco vehículo con ojos incrédulos.

_Oooh… Suzaku-samaaaa…_ hablo el rostro de la mujer, su voz chillona tembló en lo que parecía ser afectuoso placer. _A pasado tanto tiempo… tanto pero tannntooo…_

"Este es Oboroguruma. Ella los llevara por mí a su destino."

_Seguiré cualquier orden que usted me dé, con todo mi corazón…_ la mujer chilló en lo que parecía la más pura devoción hacia Suzaku. _Lo que sea, cuando sea… mi amado Suzaku-samaaa…_

"Buena chica, Oboroguruma." Suzaku rió y acaricio la mejilla de la mujer sin el más mínimo rastro de asco en su rostro, gesto o discurso. "¿Los llevaras a Saikyo?"

_Lo que sea por usted, Suzaku-samaaa…_ dijo nuevamente la mujer con voz pegajosa. Entonces giro su rostro hacia Kuroro y Kurapika; quienes se congelaron cuando ella poso su mirada en ellos. _Entren, invitados…_

Sin la más mínima palabra de advertencia, la mujer abrió su boca y salto hacia ellos esperando engullirlos. Por reflejo, Kuroro tomo bruscamente la cintura de Kurapika y salto lejos del 'asalto'.

"Oh dios…" Suzaku se cubrió la boca con su mano mientras ponía una inocente expresión en su rostro.

"¿Y eso porque fue?" grito Kurapika, mientras seguía colgando por su cintura en los brazos de Kuroro. "¡Suzaku!"

"Me excuso por no haberos informado, pero ese es el método que Oboroguruma utiliza para transportar sus pasajeros." Dijo entre divertidas risas.

_Honorables invitados, por favor no hagan aún más compleja mi labor…_ dijo el rostro de la mujer de formas amenazante a la vez que fruncía el ceño y se les acercaba lentamente, sus ruedas sonando de forma terrorífica.

"No se ve para nada seguro." Comento Kuroro de forma seca.

"Bueno, el fin justifica los medios ¿no?" Suzaku les sonrió y esta vez Oboroguruma se aseguro de no dejarlo escapar.

Los trago de una sola vez e incluso lamio sus labios en agrado, como si acabara de probar el alimento más fino del mundo.

"Ahora, Oboroguruma, no me decepciones." Suzaku dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza de la mujer.

_Nunca, Suzaku-sama… prefiero morir antes que decepcionarlo…_ se inclino hacia la mano de Suzaku y disfruto las caricias.

"Entonces, es hora de marchar. Diles que los contactare tan pronto como pueda." Dijo mientras daba dos golpes al carruaje, en forma de ánimos.

_Lo haré… cuídese, Suzaku-samaaaa…_ Oborogurumo inclino la cabeza y comenzó a moverse entre la delgada niebla hasta desaparecer.

"Ahora…" Suzaku se volteo y comenzó a caminar. "Me pregunto ¿de qué querrá hablar conmigo, Kirin-sama?"

* * *

_¿Cómo se sienten, honorables invitados?_ La voz retumbo en el pequeño cuarto, el cual se encontraba al interior del carro de Oborogurumo.

Kurapika sintió como si fuera otra versión de la resbalosa voz de Basille.

"¿Parecemos estar en una posición agradable?" murmuro molesta, mientras se lamentaba de estar contra el piso de madera con Kuroro sobre ella. Esa era la pose exacta en la que se encontraron dentro del cuarto, justo luego de ser tragados por Oborogurumo.

_Bueno…_

"¡Tú! ¡Bájate!" Kurapika le ladro a Kuroro.

"No me grites en el oído, Kurapika. No soy sordo." Dijo Kuroro mientras se levantaba y acomodaba, de forma que su espalda se apoyara contra la pared de madera del carruaje.

Kurapika le frunció fieramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada para molestarlo verbalmente como solía hacer. La razón tras eso era que no era la primera vez que Kuroro estaba sobre ella, y ella noto que al hombre parecía no molestarle tener que tocarla; pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para quejarse directamente sobre el asunto. En conclusión, decidió guardarse aquello para sí mientras lo bombardeaba con miradas de reproche.

Brevemente, Kurapika se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared opuesta a la de Kuroro. Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, manteniendo sus pensamientos para sí.

_Hemos arribado a su destinooooo…_ Oborogurumo anuncio repentinamente, y ellos podían sentir como el carruaje desaceleraba hasta detenerse.

"¿Tan rápido?" Kurapika parpadeo sorprendida. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y ya habían llegado a su destino.

_No decepciones a Suzaku-samaaa…_ dijo Oborogurumo, complacido con su logro. Entonces abrió la puerta trasera del carruaje y pudieron, de hecho, bajar de forma normal del carruaje. Kurapika a regañadientes pensó que el demoniaco espíritu podría haberlos hecho entrar de la misma forma.

Tan pronto como estubieron fuera del carruaje, podían ver la pequeña puerta que lo guiaba hasta el mundo humano. Rápidamente salieron del sendero espiritual y Kurapika, en secreto, estaba aliviada de no seguir en ese fantasmagórico lugar. Se encontraron asimismo en la cima de una pequeña colina, que miraba una ciudad ubicada en las faldas de esta. Kurapika se maravillo con la grandiosidad de la ciudad, al igual que Kuroro. La ciudad era magnifica en cuando a su antigua estructura al igual que su arquitectura, especialmente en cuanto a su castillo de dos torres que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad. Entonces, Kuroro lo supo; el instante en que puso sus ojos en el castillo, allí, los ojos escarlatas definitivamente se encontraban allí.

Oborogurumo, siendo un espíritu y todo era incapaz de salir del sendero espiritual, los miro de forma contemplativa. Luego de un tiempo, finalmente se decidió.

_Un pequeño concejo de mi parte, honorables invitados…_ dijo de forma repentina Oborogurumo, con cierto tono de seriedad en su voz.

Kuroro y Kurapika se voltearon a mirar al espíritu demoniaco, quien se encontraba en la puerta del sendero espiritual.

_Tengan cuidado de las arañas que invaden esta región…_ y de esa forma desapareció una vez más dentro del sendero espiritual. La puerta rápidamente se cerró tras ella y todo regreso a su normalidad. El viento soplaba tranquilamente y la atmosfera no parecía dar muestra de peligro alguno.

"¿Dijo arañas?" pregunto Kurapika con duda en su voz y un profundo ceño dirigido a Kuroro.

"Arañas, eso dijo." Kuroro asintió, aunque su expresión era igualmente de confusión.

"Bueno, hay una justo aquí." Kurapika murmuro irónicamente mientras se giraba y se ponía a caminar hacia la ciudad.

Kuroro tan solo elevo una ceja al ver su actitud, pero no dijo nada. Y siguió a Kurapika mientras bajaba la colina.

* * *

Apenas acababan de bajar la colina cuando chocaron con otro problema.

Luego de unas cuantas zancadas mientras bajaba la colina, Kurapika sintió repentinamente que algo la jalaba por lo hombros. Intento no darle importancia, pero prosiguió. De pronto, sorpresivamente, fue bruscamente sacudida y pronto se encontró asimismo en el aire. Kuroro, quien se encontraba atado a ella por la maldición, fue arrastrado con ella. Sorprendida Kurapika dejo escapar un grito.

Era una graciosa escena para quien los viera; dos personas muy diferentes rebotando e el aire, como si fueran dos pescados que atraparon el señuelo del pescador. Sin embargo aquello no era en lo más mínimo gracioso para ellos. Kuroro aterrizo con gracia sobre el suelo, pero los pies de Kurapika nunca tocaron el suelo. Cuando alzo la vista, vio que se encontraba dada vuelta entre las ramas de los arboles, con suaves hilos de seda rodeándola. Para ese entonces el lazo se había extendido hasta seis metros; permitiendo que Kurapika colgase allí, mientras él se encontraba seguro en el suelo.

"Que—" ella comenzó a hablar, pero fue acallada por las risas burlonas de otra mujer.

_Ohoho… Miren lo que eh atrapado. Una linda y pequeña niña llena de energía…_ dijo la sedosa voz, tan suave y aterciopelada que provoco que los cabellos de Kurapika se pusieran de punta. _Tan deliciosamente llena de vida y poder…_

Una mujer vestida en un delicado y fino kimono negro apareció desde la oscuridad del bosque, sobre una rama cercana al lugar en que colgaba Kurapika. Sus movimientos eran ligeros y rápidos, como si viviera en el árbol, estando acostumbrada a moverse entre ramas a pesar de su refinada apariencia. Su piel era mortalmente blanca y sus profundos ojos negros eran similares a los de un insecto. Su largo cabello se encontraba amarrado por sobre sus hombros y caía mas allá de la rama sobre la cual se encontraba. En vez de hermosas cejas, estas parecían haber sido afeitadas, siendo reemplazada por dos extraños puntos en su frente.

Con rápidos movimientos, Kuroro estuvo en un segundo tras la terrorífica mujer, con su mano sobre su cuello, listo para decapitarla cuando lo deseara.

"Déjala ir, Jorou-gumo." Dijo Kuroro con un tono muy peligroso en su voz. Kurapika parpadeo al escuchar el drástico cambio en su tono de voz. Nunca lo había oído sonar tan amenazante. Más aún, parecía conocer a la mujer.

_Ah…_ la terrorífica mujer silbo de forma sensual, mientras se giraba para ver al hombre con sus ojos negros.

Ella miro a Kuroro con gran interés mientras sonreía. Kurapika tembló cuando vio esa sonrisa; en vez de seductora era venenosa. Su belleza mera mortal, y Kurapika estaba seguro de eso. La mujer abrió sus delgados y rojos labios:

_Acaso no es el chico Anansi._

**La tipeja que traduce**… =) otro capítulo traducido… espero que sea de vuestro gusto… =) ahhhh tiempo que no traducía =)


	19. La Dama Araña

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__Gah, tantas cosas que buscar para esta arca. De cualquier forma, la categoría de este fic tendrá que cambiar debido a la grafica violencia que posee. Me disculpo con los que pude ofender, pero por favo0r, no dejen de leer. No habrá tanta violencia en el futuro. Todo esto sucede en la prefectura de kyoto, y el castillo está inspirado en el castillo Fushimi Momoyama de Kyoto. Sé que ver a Kuroro llorando es algo OCC, pero bueno… imagínense el dolor de cuando ustedes se queman con agua hirviendo, o quizás con un corrosivo acido._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__Kuroro estaba muriendo y por primera vez en su vida, Kurapika derramaba lagrimas por él. ¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Era este realmente su final?_

_**La historia hasta ahora: **__Mientras buscaban los ojos escarlatas en una tierra extraña, era su destino conocer otros seres míticos de la región. ¿Pero qué hacer si cierto demonio toma un gran y pernicioso interés en ellos?_

_**Advertencia:**__ habrá violencia explicita en este capítulo. Han sido advertidos. No me culpen si pierden el apetito._

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

_**LA DAMA ARAÑA**_

* * *

"¿Niño A—Anansi?" Kurapika tartamudeo en confusión. ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello?

Kuroro contrajo aun más sus ojos.

"Jorou-gumo…" dijo con voz glacial. Incluso si era un espíritu maligno de algún tipo, la mujer podía sentir la clara amenaza en esa voz aterciopelada. Era un ultimátum, por lo que comprendía que sería una estupidez no cumplir con los deseos del muchacho; al menos por ahora.

Con un movimiento de la muñeca de Jorou-gumo, Kurapika fue liberada de golpe de las redes de araña, las que la abrazaban como si fuera un escudo. Fue liberada tan de pronto que no se preparo en lo absoluto para el aterrizaje. Cayendo inceremoniosamente con un golpe seco sobre el suave suelo. En ese instante estaba viendo estrellas, antes de sacudir su cabeza para aclararse. Cuando logro levantarse del suelo, Kuroro ya se encontraba frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

"¿Qué es Anansi?" dijo de forma irritada Kurapika.

"Anansi es una persona; o para ser más preciso es la reencarnación del espíritu de la araña." Kuroro se volteo para ver a los ojos a Kurapika. "Él fue quien me dijo sobre la araña de doce patas."

El corazón de Kurapika dejo de latir por un segundo. Comprendía que lo que Kuroro intentaba decirle era que este tal Anansi había sido la inspiración tras el Genei Ryodan; el grupo se basaba en esa idea. Kurapika achico sus ojos cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

"¿También fue tú maestro?" pregunto en voz baja.

"Algo así." Respondió con un movimiento indiferente de hombros. "Pero no se quedo por mucho tiempo. Sólo estuvo conmigo por pocos meses y luego se marcho para nunca volver."

No había tristeza ni lamento en su voz. Era como si no pudiera importarle menos si su maestro lo visitaba o no, como si no importara si su maestro lo recordara o no.

_Entonces, chico Anansi… ¿Qué trae hasta estas tierras?_ Pregunto la mujer mientras se volteaba para quedar cara a cara con Kuroro. La mujer comenzó a moverse sensualmente, mostrando de forma indiscreta su prominente clavícula que aparecía desde debajo de su kimono. Aquella vista molestaba a Kurapika; sin embargo, no dijo nada.

"Estoy aquí por negocios." Dijo brevemente. "Y deja de llamarme así."

_¿Por qué? Te asienta… _Rió. _Después de todo, apestas a él…_

Kuroro achico sus ojos hasta volverlas dos pequeñas rendijas, mientras que Kurapika alzo sus cejas. Daba la impresión de que Anansi era el tema sensitivo de Kuroro; por alguna razón que aún no sabía.

_De cualquier forma, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Debo saberlo porque yo soy de aquí y tú eres un extranjero. Debo saber lo que pasa en mi mundo._ Prosiguió.

"¿_Tú_ mundo?" Kuroro se burlo abiertamente. "Hablas como si fueras la dueña de esta tierra, cuando de hecho tan solo eres una bakemono."

_Mm-hmm…_ le sonrió demoniacamente. _Y esta bakemono de seguro conoce estas tierras como su palma de la mano. Y quizás… _se acerco a él, moviendo su cuerpo de forma tan apasionada que hacía que Kurapika se sintiera avergonzada. _Y esta bakemono puede ser de gran ayuda en tu 'negocio'._

"¿Qué ofreces?" dijo Kuroro, volviéndose en un negociador. En todo ese tiempo, jamás se inquieto, incluso cuando el rostro de la mujer se encontraba a cm de la suya.

_Hmm… depende de lo que quieras._ Se inclino hacia atrás y enderezo su espalda, más bien insultada por el hecho de que no se viera afectado por sus encantos.

"Estamos buscando cierto objeto. Los ojos escarlatas; aunque no sé como lo llaman en este lugar."

_¿Un tesoro?_ Dijo con interés renovado.

"De algún tipo." Asintió. Le robo una mirada a Kurapika, quien había escuchado todo con interés. Comprendía que esos ojos no eran un simple tesoro; significaban el mundo para esa chica.

_Ya veo…_ la mujer tarareo a la vez que daba pequeños golpecitos con su pequeño dedo sobre su mentón. _Esa clase de tesoros solo puede estar guardado en el castillo._

"¿Y qué puedes hacer con eso?" Kuroro la desafío con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_¿Cómo planeas conseguir primero el objeto, muchacho? Jorou-gumo pregunto._

"¿Quién sabe? Vamos a buscar información en la ciudad." Kuroro comenzó a dar firmes pasos.

Kurapika lo siguió en silencio, pero continuo mirando por sobre su hombro a la mujer araña, quien mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre ellos, incluso mientras caminaban hacia la repleta ciudad. Todo en ella era sospechoso, y todo en ella le daba escalofríos. No le gustaba esa mujer, ni un poco.

Desde esa distancia, incluso lo hábiles ojos de Kurapika no lograron detectar la maliciosa sonrisa que la bakemono mostraba y el grotesco gesto que hacia mientras se lamia hambrientamente los labios.

* * *

Era sorpresivamente fácil obtener información sobre los ojos escarlatas en la alborotada ciudad. Todo lo que hicieron fue ir a un restaurant, preguntarle fugazmente a la mesera (un trabajo realizado perfectamente por los encantos de Kuroro) sobre cualquier noticia sobre un objeto particular que se encontrara en la ciudad, y ¡voila! La información los inundo como si una represa se hubiese roto.

Aparentemente, los ojos escarlatas habían sido el tema de la vivida ciudad durante estos últimos meses. Al parecer, el señor del castillo desde que había obtenido los ojos había tenido una gran fortuna en sus negocios y políticas. El extraño objeto desde aquel entonces había sido proclamado por el señor como su objeto de la suerte.

"En otras palabras…" dijo Kuroro en voz baja, mientras sostenía el bombón con sus palillos, "Es imposible obtenerlos por medio de la negociación. No hay forma de que el Lord nos entregue aquel querido objeto."

Kurapika solo se sentó frente a él y miro su comida. No la toco, solo la miro con ojos deprimidos. Kuroro eligió dejarla sola; hablaría cuando quisiera hacerlo. Era una costumbre, un hábito que se había impuesto entre ellos.

"No…" comenzó a hablar con voz ronca, la que apenas podría decirse que era un susurro, "supuestamente, no es un hechizo que atrae la suerte…"

Y entonces nuevamente calló en otro pesado silencio. Una gruesa y oscura nube de desaliento colgaba sobre ella, por lo que Kuroro pensó que se quebraría en cualquier momento debido a la profunda desesperación que sentía.

"Supongo que no." Dijo Kuroro con voz suave. "Y es por eso que los recuperaremos…"

Kurapika miro a Kuroro a través de su flequillo. ¿Intentaba animarla? El hombre seguía disfrutando de su comida, como si aquel fugaz comentario hubiese sido un pensamiento sin importancia.

"Come. No puedes pelear con el estomago vacío." Dijo a la vez que señalaba su plato con sus palillos.

Kurapika miro su comida que se enfriaba. De pronto, su olvidada hambre la ataco con furia, pudiendo oír el rugir de su estomago. Con su rostro completamente sonrojado, Kurapika cogió sus palillos y comenzó a comer en silencio su porción de comida.

Las cosas, de alguna forma, habían estado en calma entre ellos y comenzaba a disfrutar ese ambiente.

Rentaron un cuarto en un hospedaje humilde, y para exasperación y desesperación de Kurapika, las mucamas rieron escandalosamente cuando escucharon y vieron que ellos dos compartían una habitación. ¿No podrían haber exagerado las cosas, cierto?

"No se puede evitar." Dijo Kuroro con una suave risa, cuando vio como el rostro de Kurapika se contraía hasta hacer un ceño.

Kurapika le lanzo dagas con la mirada a Kuroro. "Parece que disfrutas de esto." Lo acuso.

"Mm-hmm… quizás." Murmuro suavemente y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_Dios, dame fuerzas._ Kurapika masajeo el puente de su nariz, irritada. _Este hombre realmente me molesta de manera desmedida, y más encima se divierte a mis expensas._

Por lo que durmieron en diferentes futones sin mencionar un 'buenas noches'.

Kuroro había dormido unas pocas horas cuando comenzó a oír inquietantes crujidos que provenían del futon de Kurapika. Pensó que la chica tenía otra pesadilla; se estaba volviendo un hábito. Al comienzo de su viaje, habían sido tan constantes, que Kuroro había creído que quizás jamás sería capaz de dormir de buena forma mientras ella estuviera con él. Con el tiempo, las pesadillas dejaron de ser tan ocurrente e intensas. A veces, veía que la chica abrazaba sus rodillas silenciosamente al tiempo que sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente.

Decidió dejarla sola, porque tenía la tendencia e hacerlo a un lado bruscamente cuando él le preguntaba sobre ello. No deseaba volver a ser voluntario de su ataque verbal. Sin embargo, los crujidos y sonidos no se detuvieron, al contrario se volvían más ruidosos y perturbantes.

"¿Kuroro?"

Dicho hombre abrió sus ojos. Sabía que su audición seguía siendo perfecta, pero dudo de si, cuando pensó que su voz era suplicante. Esa chica jamás suplicaba. Con recelo, Kuroro se volteo para observar lo que había perturbado de tal forma a la muchacha, y cuando lo vio, se encontró asimismo observando una escena muy particular.

Kurapika se encontraba de pie sobre su futon, su yukata que usaba para dormir abrazaba sueltamente su frágil cuerpo. Pero lo que lo dejaba boca abierta, era la imposible cantidad de pequeñas arañas que rodeaban su futon. Extrañamente, su futon no había sido tocado para su tranquilidad. Miro a Kurapika, y el instante que sus miradas se encontraron, vio directamente sus magnifico ojos escarlatas. Kuroro aprovecho esta oportunidad para observar la belleza de sus ojos; nunca lo aburrían. Estaba convencido de que el pálido rostro de Kuroro y su rubio cabello completaban la invaluable belleza de sus ojos.

"¡Haz algo!" siseo.

Aparentemente, como notaba rápidamente, ella se encontraba luchando contra su urgencia por hacer de la habitación un infierno. No temía a las arañas; luchaba contra sus demonios; su ira y sed de venganza que revivía cada vez que veía una araña. Esta vez, observaba cientos de ellas.

El mismo Kuroro no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer en esa situación. Si hacia un movimiento repentino, esas arañas quizás saltaran sobre la chica kuruta, provocando que se desquiciara. Muy lenta y silenciosamente, Kuroro se sentó y conjuro su hunter book. Volteo las paginas hasta que encontró la página que buscaba, y miro las arañas con cierta incertidumbre.

_Nunca eh intentado esto, pero nada se pierde con intentarlo_, pensó.

Muy rápidamente, utilizo la tele portación sobre las arañas. Logrando hacer desaparecer una buena cantidad de ellas, pero un buen resto de esas criaturas de ocho patas quedaron atrás. Rápidamente se lanzaron sobre Kurapika, pero la chica velozmente conjuro su cadena dowsing, convirtiendo esos pequeños insectos en jugo. Desafortunadamente, ella no vio una enorme araña arrastrándose detrás de ella. Kuroro la vio y estaba por alertarla cuando repentinamente salto a su espalda. Kuroro enancho sus ojos en horror.

Kurapika grito a todo pulmón; un grito que pudo haber despertado a todos los muertos del cementerio.

"¿Dónde, donde?" chillaba, mientras desesperadamente saltaba, intentando sacudirse la araña que se arrastraba por su cuerpo. "¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!"

"Kurapika, ¡Cálmate!" Kuroro rápidamente se paro e intento sostenerla, pero ella hacia a un lado sus manos.

"¡Quítamela!" continuo gritando. "¡AAAAAAH!"

Sus movimientos se volvieron más pujantes mientras la araña se arrastraba por debajo de su yukata. Intentando prevenir que ella destruyera toda la habitación, en su intento de quitarse la criatura de su cuerpo, Kuroro tomo con su brazo izquierdo su cintura, mientras presionaba su cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello con su mano derecha.

"Calma." Le ordeno con firmeza. "Te la estoy quitando."

Kurapika se puso inmediatamente rígida, gimiendo lastimeramente en sus brazos. Agarro dos puñados de su yukata mientras se aferraba a él. Kurapika hundió su rostro en su cuello, intentando suprimir su miedo. Cuidadosamente, Kuroro comenzó a deslizar la yukata de sus hombros, cuidando de no perturbar a la araña que colgaba de su espalda. Encontró en un instante a la araña, ya que contrastaba drásticamente contra la blanca piel de Kurapika.

La mano derecha de Kurapika se acerco a la araña mientras rastreaba la suave piel desde sus hombros hacia su espalda. La muchacha se encontraba tan preocupada con la araña en su espalda, que no noto la mano de Kuroro, la que inadvertidamente acariciaba su espalda.

Tan pronto como la araña estuvo a su alcance, Kuroro la sostuvo y la apretó hasta que solo quedara jugo en su mano, terminando su patética vida de forma casi inmediata. Podía sentir que Kurapika se derretía de alivio en sus brazos, ya que finalmente la araña no estaba en su espalda. Fue tan solo entonces que se percato de que prácticamente estaba denuda ya que la mitad de su torso estaba expuesto.

_Espera, todavía no,_ se dijo repentinamente mientras recordaba algo. Comenzó a rastrear con su mano izquierda la espalda de Kurapika, en busca de mordeduras. sin embargo, la chica se estremeció cuando Kuroro hizo aquello de forma tan delicada que tuvo que empujarlo a un lado y cachetearlo en el rostro.

¡PALMADA!

"¡Acoso sexual!" grito.

"¡No me malentiendas!" Kuroro acaricio su adolorida mejilla mientras protestaba. "¡Estaba intentando averiguar si habías sido o no mordida!"

"¡No me mordió!" respondió, pero su rostro ya estaba rojo de vergüenza, como si fuera una lámpara de neón.

"Uno nunca sabe. Y estabas tan ocupada queriendo quitarte _esto_," mostrando lo que quedaba en su mano derecha de la araña, "de tu espalda, que no le prestaste atención a nada mas."

"¿Qué ocurre?" La puerta de su habitación ya se encontraba atiborrada con sus vecinos y empleadas.

"Arañas." Kuroro les lanzo los restos de la araña, molesto.

Los invitados y los empleados chillaron al ver los restos de la araña, escapando de aquello grotesca escena velozmente. Kuroro dejo salir un suspiro; de pronto se sentía tan cansado. Camino hasta la ventana que daba al jardín, y lanzo descuidadamente el cadáver por la ventana. Luego limpio sus manos con la toalla que se encontraban en la habitación.

"Vamos, déjame ver." Le dijo suavemente a Kurapika mientras se volteaba hacia ella.

"¿Por qué te importa?"

Kuroro hizo rodar sus ojos hacia el cielo, y en vez de responder su escéptica pregunta, la sostuvo por los hombros y la volteo, dejando su espalda hacia él. Y comenzó a examinar rápidamente su espalda, mientras la rastreaba con sus dedos.

"¡H-hey!" Kurapika comenzó a protestar mientras su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse. Tubo que reprimir un escalofrió, que amenazaba con surgir cuando los fríos dedos de Kuroro tocaron su blanca piel.

"Nada." Kuroro dijo afiladamente. "Después."

Se enderezo y uso Gyo en Kurapika. La miro muy de cerca, de pies a cabeza, y al ver que no tenía nada, recién en ese instante se permitió relajarse.

"Ahora usa Gyo en mi, y fíjate si hay algo extraño." Le dijo firmemente a Kurapika.

Kurapika pudo sentir la autoridad en su oración, por lo que decidió no desafiarlo por esta vez. Su Kuroro estaba así de serio, era porque de seguro ocurría algo importante. Por lo que Kurapika, obedientemente lo reviso con Gyo, pero solo luego de haber ajustado su yukata; todavía sonrojada. Con toda firmeza pudo observar un delgado hilo que colgaba del hombro de Kuroro.

"¿Un hilo?" murmuro mientras cogía tímidamente el hilo de su hombro.

"Tela de araña." Dijo Kuroro mientras examinaba el hilo con su Gyo. "Esto es de Jorou-gumo."

"¿Pero porque?"

"Un truco sencillo, es una marca registrada de muchos espíritus arácnidos o reencarnaciones." Dijo Kuroro a la vez que lanzaba lejos la telaraña, la que se disolvió rápidamente. "Normalmente distraen sus presas y les ponen esa clases de telarañas, las que les servirán para atraparlas o controlarlas."

Kurapika le lanzo una mirada.

"¿Enseñanzas de Anansi?" pregunto con voz ronca.

Kuroro le dio una mística sonrisa.

"De cualquier forma," dijo con voz silenciosa, "Jorou-gumo nos debe una explicación."

* * *

_Tenía curiosidad._ Les respondió, cuando la interrogaron al día siguiente, en la misma colina en que se habían encontrado._ Quería ver como reaccionaria al ver tantas arañas. Tu reacción serpia una aburrida, mi niño, viendo que has pasado bastante tiempo con Anansi-sama, debes estar acostumbrado a ver tantas arañas._

A pesar de su superioridad, Jorou-gumo estaba obligada a respetar a Anansi hasta cierto punto, ya que siendo sinceros, Anansi era un oficial de mayor rango que ella.

Kuroro sabía que la mujer no estaba siendo completamente sincera, pero no dijo nada al respecto. También le había dicho a Kurapika que no dijera nada sobre el hilo, ya que quería pretender no saber sobre aquel asunto y de esta forma pillarla con la guardia baja.

_Bueno ¿Y qué hay del objeto que están buscando?_

"Esta en el castillo." Dijo Kuroro mientras señalaba el alto castillo que se encontraba en el corazón de la ciudad.

_¿Entonces, como pretenden hacerlo? De seguro que no quiere nada publico_ Jorou-gumo los molesto con una sonrisa sardónica.

"Entramos y lo robamos. Un método bastante directo." Kuroro se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada.

Kurapika se sentía aprensiva con la idea de degradarse hasta convertirse una vulgar ladrona, pero estaba determinada a robar su corazón si era necesario para cumplir su promesa. Como había dicho Zusaku; el fin justifica los medios.

_En ese caso_, dijo Jorou-gumo mientras se acercaba y tocaba el hombro de Kuroro. Entonces se inclino sensualmente y le susurro. _Te puedo ayudar mucho, pequeño, asegurarte que esos pequeños insectos se encuentren lejos del castillo._

"¿Te refieres a los guardias? De seguro puedes encargarte fácilmente de ellos, viendo que tu consideras que este terreno es tuyo." Dijo Kuroro con una irónica sonrisa, mientras nuevamente parecía no verse afectado por los encantos de la dama arácnida.

El rostro de Jorou-gumo se oscureció mientras fruncía el ceño.

_¡Los hubiera convertido en basura inservible si no fuera por esas jodidas maldiciones de papel!_ Siseo con hostilidad.

"¿Los o-fuda?" hablo Kurapika. "¿Contratan monjes y exorcistas como guardias del castillo?"

_Ellos, y gente como 'tú'. El castillo completo está infestado de esos o-fuda, no puedo dar ni un paso dentro del jardín del castillo._ Escupió las palabras con odio mientras miraba fijamente el castillo, con sus ojos llenos de rabia e ira.

Cuando la mujer araña dijo 'gente como tú', ambos comprendieron que se refería a usuarios de nen. Sin hablar entre ellos, ambos pensaron lo mismo; se enfrentarían cara a cara con gente bastante peligrosa.

_De cualquier forma, chico Anansi._ Jorou-gumo se giro hacia Kuroro una vez más, el odio en su mirada se había transformado en una fría luz. _Si quieren mi ayuda, pastoreen a quienes los persiguen hasta la cascada del bosque. Me librare de ellos por ustedes._

Kuroro contrajo sus ojos con sospecha. "…ya veo." Dijo luego de una breve pausa.

_Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?_ Pregunto Jorou-gumo con clara ansiedad en su voz.

"Trato."

* * *

Kurapika suspiro pesadamente mientras observaba la torre del castillo que se encontraba frente a ella. Iba a robar nuevamente, pero sin importar cuánto odiase el trabajo, sabía muy bien que poco tenía que decir en el asunto. Quien no se arriesga no cruza el río, como dice el viejo dicho.

"¿Lista?" le pregunto Kuroro junto a ella.

Suspiro una vez más mientras hacía que sus ojos se volvieran escarlata. "supongo."

"Entonces, comencemos."

Con eso, los dos aventureros marcharon hacia las puertas principales del castillo. Los guardias los detuvieron con sus katanas en alto. Para ese entonces, Kurapika tenía los ojos cerrados, como si fuera ciega, mientras Kuroro la guiaba con su mano.

"¡Deténganse! ¡Digan sus nombre y a que vienen!" dijo uno de los guardias en voz alta.

"Estoy aquí para mostrar algo que de seguro es de interés del honorable señor del castillo." Dijo Kuroro perfectamente.

"Muéstranoslo primero." Demandaron.

"Si insisten." Dijo Kuroro con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que se giraba hacia Kurapika. "Abre tus ojos."

Obedientemente, como si ella fuera la sirvienta y él el maestro, Kurapika abrió sus ojos y observo a los guardias con sus ardientes ojos escarlatas. Los guardias la miraron boquiabiertos, e intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos, antes de enviar mensaje al señor.

En poco tiempo, Kuroro y Kurapika se vieron al interior de los terrenos del castillo, siendo guiados hasta una de la dos torres del castillo. Kuroro miro su alrededor y pudo ver muchos o-fuda pegados por allí y por allá, en cada rincón del castillo. También vio a los monjes y exorcistas, algunos usuarios de nen resguardaban la seguridad. Parecía que Jorou-gumo no bromeaba cuando dijo que la seguridad del castillo era extremadamente cerrada.

Fueron llevados hasta la oficina del señor, para una reunión privado. El señor, un hombre de mediana edad, con una robusta barba en su rostro, se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la enorme mesa de oficina, con dos guardias usuarios de nen a sus costados. Dentro de la oficina había una mezcla de usuarios de nen, monjes y exorcistas, quienes resguardaban las salidas y ventanas. Kuroro noto que todo se encontraba como había predicho.

"¿Mis guardias han dicho que posees algo interesante que mostrar?" pregunto el señor mientras mantenía una aguda y penetrante mirada sobre Kuroro. Sus ojos eran como los de un halcón, pero Kuroro le dio una audaz y cortés sonrisa.

"Ciertamente, mi honorable señor." Hizo una reverencia como lo hacia la mayoría de las personas del lugar.

Sin que se lo hubiera dicho, Kurapika abrió una vez más sus ojos y dirigió su penetrante mirada al señor del castillo. El señor chillo complacido al contemplar esos quemantes orbes en ella. La miro con enormes ojos, sorprendido. Sus ojos incluso ganaron el aprecio por parte de los guardias, al menos de quienes habían logrado verlos.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio de ella?" pregunto el señor, sin quitar sus ojos de Kurapika.

"Primero, ¿Puedo examinar el par de ojos que se encuentra bajo su posesión?" pregunto Kuroro con su cabeza aun inclinada.

Sin dudarlo, el señor ordeno a su esclavo que trajera los ojos escarlatas de la bóveda. El muchacho rápidamente se marcho y regreso con los ojos entre sus pequeñas manos. La mirada de Kurapika se movió al ver esos ojos, pero freno sus emociones con perfecto control, manteniendo su aburrida e inexpresiva mascara de indiferencia.

Kuroro recibió el objeto y en poco tiempo afirmo que era los ojos originales. Sus labios se curvaron en satisfacción, y al ver esto, Kurapika comprendió que era su señal. Tomo los ojos y los resguardo bajo su brazo izquierdo, mientras que su mano derecha era sostenida por la mano izquierda de Kuroro. El señor alzo una ceja al ver su actitud.

"¿Bueno?" pregunto con impaciencia. En su cabeza pensaba que si un par de ojos, por si solos, eran capaces de atraer tal fortuna, entonces que suerte le depararía el futuro cuando tuviera a esa chica bajo su posesión. Esa idea por sí sola, lo distraía de sus sentidos.

"Bueno, entonces creo que es hora de marcharnos."

Habiendo dicho eso, Kuroro invoco su hunter book y lo abrió en la página de teleportación. Antes de que los guardias pudiesen reaccionar, habían desparecido en el aire. En segundos, el castillo se vio envuelto en caos mientras buscaban esos insolentes ladrones, aquellos que no se encontrarían.

* * *

"¡La ciudad! ¡Busquen en la ciudad!" gruesas voces podían ser oídas en las calles de la ocupada ciudad de Saikyo.

"Ya vienen." Dijo Kuroro con voz quieta.

Kurapika puso los ojos escarlatas en su mochila, atándola de forma segura. Kuroro ya tenía su mochila consigo y estaba listo para partir en cualquier momento. Se habían transportado directamente hasta la habitación que habían arrendado en el hospedaje. Con gran apuro, Kurapika empaco y cuando estuvo lista, le lanzo a Kuroro una mirada determinada.

"Continuemos."

* * *

"¿Delegándome el trabajo sucio, no?" dijo casualmente, mientras despachaba otro hombre a la muerte.

Kurapika frunció el ceño al ver aquello. "Prometí asesinar solo a las arañas." Dijo indiferentemente, mientras noqueaba a otro guardia con su cadena defensiva.

"Hmm…" tarareo de forma Sonsonante. "Pero ya has matado a un hombre, ¿no? El día que recobraste tu identidad real."

La imagen del hombre que había asesinado rápidamente apareció en su cabeza. En su horror, aquella vez, había destrozado accidentalmente el cráneo del hombre. Kurapika se inquieto ante el desagradable recuerdo.

"No fue intencional." Dijo en su defensa.

"Por supuesto." Dijo, burlándose.

Ya se encontraban camino al bosque donde residía Jorou-gumo. Acertando claramente en sus predicciones, los usuarios de nen se encontraban pisando sus talones en su persecución. Los mejores lograban alcanzarlos e intentaban detenerlos, pero en vez de lograr aquello terminaban siendo asesinados por Kuroro. Aquellos que eran afortunados solo terminaban inconsciente y con unas cuantas heridas provocadas por los misericordiosos ataques de Kurapika.

"Deténganse, ¡Ladrones granujas!" Les grito uno de los hombres que los perseguía.

"Cierto. Como si fuéramos a detenernos." Kurapika hizo rodar sus ojos.

En poco tiempo, la cascada estaba a la vista y ambos se apresuraron hacia dicha cascada. Cuando estaban realmente cerca, Kuroro contrajo los ojos y al captar algo crucial, se acerco a Kurapika y estiro su mano izquierda hacia ella.

"Dame tu mano."

Sin pensarlo dos veces; cosa por la cual se reprendería más tarde, por mostrar tanta confianza en él, sostuvo la mano de Kuroro. Justo cuando estaban por saltar a la cascada, Kuroro utilizo la teleportacion. Los hombres que venían tras ellos se detuvieron de golpe cerca de la cascada. Todavía resoplando y gimiendo debido a sus actividades, intentaron rastrear los alrededores de la zona en busca de los ladrones.

Una rama de un árbol cercano a la cascada tembló ligeramente, cuando dos personas aterrizaron sobre las ramas más altas de este árbol. Ambos rápidamente activaron su Zetsu. Kuroro rápidamente se movió de forma cuidadosa para poder observar lo que ocurría debajo de ellos. Kurapika lo miro confundida.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunto en susurros.

"Mira." Le indico que se acercara y observara por sí misma. "Y usa Gyo."

Allí, abajo, cerca de la cascada, justo mientras los hombres los buscaban, finas hebras podrían verse atadas a esos hombres; a sus piernas, o brazos, o cuellos, o cabezas. Kurapika frunció el ceño al ver la escena. De pronto, tuvo un muy mal sentimiento.

Lo cierto es que como si fueran imanes atraídos por un fuerte magneto, esos hombres fueron atraídos a la cristalina agua del pozo justo bajo la cascada. Ellos solo pudieron gritar sorprendidos, y una vez bajo el agua, la cascada silencio los gritos y quejidos. Pronto, cuerpos aparecieron sobre la superficie del agua, siendo llevadas por la corriente.

Con sus hábiles ojos, ambos observaron que los cuerpos no eran cadáveres normales. Se veían como si la esencia de su vida hubiese sido extraída de ellos, dejándolos ásperos como hojas secas. Kurapika se estremeció cuando sintió un revuelo en su estomago. Tuvo que sostener una rama para estabilizarse.

"Que…" comenzó con voz debilitada. "…¿Qué fue eso?"

"Jorou-gumo." Kuroro dijo de forma plana, a pesar de que había brillos de infelicidad en sus oscuros orbes. "les dreno su esencia vital, y también intento drenar la nuestra."

"Pero… ¿Dónde está ella?" Kurapika miro alrededor de la cascada desde su rama, pero la demoniaca mujer araña no se veía en ningún lado.

"Vamos. No tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar." Dijo Kuroro.

Pensando que lo que decía tenía sentido, Kurapika asintió en silencio y lo siguió mientras el hombre mayor saltaba desde la rama. Tan pronto como sus piernas tocaron el suelo, la horrible realidad la golpeo.

"El castillo." Balbuceo suavemente mientras sus ojos se enanchaban horrorizados.

"Kurapika." Kuroro se volteo para darle una severa mirada, como un padre que advierte a sus hijos. "Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto."

"¡La ciudad!"

Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, Kurapika se lanzo en dirección a la ciudad. Kuroro sacudió su cabeza afligido y la siguió. El no la protegería de la sangrienta escena que se estaba por ver.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la ciudad, las personas ya corrían por sus vidas. El castillo, el cual se erguía orgulloso no hace mucho, ahora se encontraba envuelto en espesas telarañas. Kurapika trago duro al ver esa escena, y sin decirle nada a Kuroro, avanzo hacia el castillo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas. Sin embargo fue detenida de forma brusca por una fuerza invisible, haciendo que no pudiera avanzar. Cuando se volteo, vio a Kuroro con sus piernas firmes contra el suelo, impidiendo que ella pudiera avanzar.

_Nunca creí que el lazo podría servir de algo en tales situaciones,_ pensó irónicamente.

"Sería imprudente entrar allí, Kurapika." le advirtió.

"¡No puedo quedarme mirando sin hacer nada! No es sólo el castillo; ¡Es toda la ciudad la que se encuentra en peligro!" le respondió, su rostro ya estaba rojo de rabia.

Kuroro la miro fríamente; era algo que raramente hacia con ella.

"Lo que sea que encuentres allí, no puedes culpar a nadie." Dijo con voz gélida. "Solo a ti misma."

Kurapika, en ese instante, no comprendió lo que quería decir con eso, por lo que no le prestó mayor atención. Para ella, había muchas vidas en peligro y se sentía obligada a ayudarlos. Hizo a un lado la frase sin sentido de Kuroro; pero eso sería algo que lamentaría mas tarde. Debía haberlo oído.

"Sí, sí." Le dijo con impaciencia.

"Es tu elección." Dijo nuevamente, antes de moverse y seguirla hacia el castillo.

* * *

"Oh. Dios. Mío." Tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus manos para reducir la sensación de nausea que recorría su cuerpo. Mientras que Kuroro se encontraba junto a ella, completamente compuesto y con sus manos en los bolsillos. Miro su alrededor con ligero disgusto en su mirada.

Había cuerpos por todas partes, y no se veían para nada bonitos. Alguno de ellos se encontraban enrollados por gruesas y apretadas telarañas, que parecían más bien capullos de oruga. Lo más horrible de la escena eran los cuerpos que habían sido reducido a irreconocibles trozos de carnes o cadáveres con su estomago abierto con las entrañas regadas por la habitación de forma sangrienta.

"Oh Dios…" Kurapika susurro mientras observaba a uno de sus cuerpos. "Como puede…"

"Ella es un bakemono; un espíritu demoniaco. ¿Qué esperabas?" Kuroro dijo con voz plana, su tono era casi burlesco.

Kurapika había abierto su boca para insultarlo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho el enfermizo ruido de una boca que masticaba desde el piso superior. Ignorando a Kuroro y abrazándose para soportar otra escena monstruosa, Kurapika se apresuro hacia el piso superior.

Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba Jorou-gumo inclinada sobre algo. Su kimono de seda negra se encontraba manchado de sangre y su pelo se encontraba casi completamente teñido de carmesí. No parecía prestarle atención alguna a la suciedad, en cambio, parecía prestarle mayor atención a su tarea a mano. La cara de Kurapika palideció cuando observo con mas detención lo que hacia la mujer araña.

Estaba succionando el intestino del señor del castillo; quien se encontraba sobre su espalda, con sus costillas abiertas y sus entrañas expuestas para que el mundo las apreciara. Sus ojos salían de sus cuencas llenas de terror y su boca se encontraba abierta, sin embargo, ningún ruido salía de ella. Cuando Jorou-gumo finalmente noto la presencia de Kurapika, arrojo el intestino y giro lentamente su cabeza para enfrentarla. Le sonrió siniestramente de oreja a oreja, su boca de un extraño color carmesí. Kurapika contuvo el aliento cuando Jorou-gumo la miro con ojos hambrientos.

_Pequeña niñaaaaa…_ siseo y rio misteriosamente.

Aparentemente, estaba más interesada en el horrorizado rostro de Kurapika que el rostro compuesto de Kuroro. Kurapika abrió su boca, pero ninguna silaba salió de ella. Sus palabras se encontraban atascadas en su garganta mientras veía la macabra presencia de Jorou-gumo.

"Eso es muy feo de tu parte, Jorou-gumo." Dijo tranquilamente Kuroro.

_Chico Anansiiiii…_ ella rió aún más fuerte. _ Mira a la péquela y pobre niñaaa… se ve tan molesta… ¿Por qué estas tan molesta, pequeña niñaa?_

Kurapika solo pudo reunir la fuerza suficiente para abrir y cerrar su boca, como si fuera un pez.

_¿Por qué estas molesta? ¿Creía que sabias que esta era mi meta desde el comienzo?_ Su sonrisa se agrandaba con cada palabra que siseaba.

"¿De-desde el comienzo?" Kurapika finalmente fue capaz de decir una oración.

_Ahhh… no lo sabes…_ se volteó hacia Kuroro. _Ella no sabe… ¿Por qué chico Anansi?_

Kurapika se volteo a ver al hombre con el mismo horror, como si Kuroro se hubiera transformado en un monstruo similar a Jorou-gumo.

"Desde el comienzo, ella nos quiso utilizar como carnada para sacar a esos usuarios de nen fuera del castillo," se volteo para mirarla con esos fríos y oscuros ojos, "para alimentarse de ellos."

Kurapika tomo un fuerte respiro.

"Lo sabías." Susurro fieramente. "Lo sabías desde el comienzo."

"Lo sabía." Asintió con una compostura perfecta.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" estaba próxima a gritarle, sus ojos volviéndose de un furioso rojo.

"Si lo hubiese hecho, no hubieras cooperado y todo el país estaría buscándote."

"Así que estas intentando deshacerte de todos los testigos." Era más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Dicho en pocas palabras, sí."

"¡TÚ—!"

_Tan linda…_ la terrorífica voz de Jorou-gumo disolvió la ira de Kurapika casi al instante. Se volteo para mirar a la mujer araña, quien la veía con retorcidos celos.

_Tienes ojosss tan hermosssosss…_ siseo mientras comenzaban a arrastrarse hacia ella. Otro par de brazos salió desde sus costados. _Me pregunto, si te como viva… _otro par de brazos aparecieron._ ¿Tendré tusss lindossss ojossss?_ Nuevamente aparecieron otro par de brazos.

Su aura maligna era tan intensa que parecía destrozar el espíritu de lucha de Kurapika dejándolo en nada. Podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban de miedo.

_Niña pequeñaaa…_ siseo nuevamente, y su rostro comenzó a contorsionarse de forma grotesca.

"Kurapika, contrólate." Le dijo Kuroro mientras tomaba su brazo.

"Yo—yo…"

_¡PEQUEÑAAA NIÑAAA!_ Con un espeluznante chillido, el cuerpo de la mujer araña parecía haber explotado al mismo tiempo que se hinchaba. El espíritu que alguna vez había sido una hermosa y alucinante mujer, se había transformado en una macabra araña de un monstruoso tamaño.

La enorme y monstruosa araña se lanzo hacia Kurapika, pero sus colmillos solo encontraron aire. Kuroro una vez más los había transportado lejos del peligro.

_Chicooo Anansi…_ el demonio arácnido mordió en el aire con sus colmillos, de forma ansiosa e impaciente._ Te encontrare…_ lanzo su enorme cuerpo y se arrastro lentamente hacia la salida del castillo. _Y esa pequeña y linda niña…_

* * *

Kuroro los transporto hasta el bosque. Sabía que se encontraban a salvo del insano demonio arácnido, aunque fuera solo por un rato. Tenía que hacer algo con Kurapika. Parecía derrotada y sin vida; a penas podía mantenerse sobre sus propios pies. Le dio un codazo en el brazo, por lo que fue recompensado con una cachetada en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" siseo venenosamente, sus ojos seguían brillando carmesí.

Kuroro no dijo nada.

"Tanta gente… tanta pero tanta gente inocente…" Kurapika cerró sus ojos y se derrumbo sobre el suelo desamparadamente. "Por mí…"

Kuroro le frunció el ceño, sin embargo no dijo nada.

"Esa era la razón por la que no querías que fuera al castillo… porque no querías que lo supiera…" murmuro débilmente.

"Como dije; solo puedes culparte a ti misma. Si lo hubieses pensado realmente, quizás hubieras descubierto rápidamente su meta." Dijo fríamente.

Kuroro nunca la había tratado tan fríamente. Se sentía casi como si se lo mereciera; porque era demasiado débil, porque era demasiado blanda de corazón, porque no pensaba más allá. El dejo que todo esto pasara, que todas las ventajas se pusieran en su contra, de forma que pudiese aprender.

"Esto puede esperar. Primero debemos movernos." Dijo tranquilamente.

"¿A dónde?" balbuceo.

_¿A donde realmente?_ Pensó amargamente. La Jorou-gumo había incrementado su poder enormemente, luego de devorar todos esos usuarios nen. Esa era la razón por la que logro atravesar la defensa del castillo envestido de o-fuda. Justo en este instante, no tenían oportunidad de escapar de ella. Eventualmente será capaz de rastrearlos, a excepción de si recibían ayuda divina. _Esas criaturas celestiales, siempre están ausentes cuando se les necesita._ Kuroro chasqueo su lengua.

_Vayan al norte_, una profunda y suave voz, hablo en la mente de Kuroro. Era la voz de un hombre, uno que no conocía. Alertado, Kuroro movió su cabeza en ambas direcciones, buscando al dueño de esa voz, cosa que no pudo encontrar.

Y repentinamente, algo aterrizo en el suelo con un fuerte temblor, haciendo que los arboles cercanos volaran como hojas secas.

_PEQUEÑA NIÑAAA… CHICO ANANSIII…_ Jorou-gumo chillo vivamente mientras hacía rechinar sus colmillos. _LOS ENCONTREEE…_

Kuroro chasqueo nuevamente su lengua y agarro bruscamente a Kurapika por el brazo. Entonces comenzó a correr ciegamente, arrastrando a Kurapika consigo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Kurapika en su enloquecido escape. La adrenalina parecía haberla curado de su desesperación.

"Norte." Respondió brevemente.

* * *

"Oh querida… mira lo que han hecho." Seiryuu suspiro desesperadamente mientras veía la destruida ciudad y castillo. Era una fortuna que la ciudad no sufriera demasiado daño por parte Jorou-gumo.

_Seiryuu-sama, deberías estar en el este; su territorio. Pero más importante aún, podrías haberlos ayudado. Sería un juego de niños para usted acabar con Jorou-gumo._ Una pequeña niña vestida en un traje blanco de Shikigami, dijo suavemente.

"Bueno…" Seiryuu doblo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "es demasiado interesante observar. Quiero ver cómo pueden manejar a esa terrorífica mujer."

_Que cruel de su parte_. La Shikigami sacudió su cabeza mientras suspiraba.

"Oh vamos. De hecho ya le di una pista para que llegue a tu lugar. No es como si no los hubiera ayudado para nada, ¿sí?" respondió con un infantil puchero.

_Todo lo que hiciste fue decirle a ese niño que fuera al norte_, respondió con escepticismo.

"Creo que es suficiente con eso. Además, estoy seguro de que sabrás que hacer, cierto," se volteo para sonreírle a la niña Shikigami, ¿Kuzunoha-chan?"

La Shikigami suspiro una vez más. _Eres imposible, Seiryuu-sama._

* * *

"¡Ese Suzaku es imposible!"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kuroro mientras esquivaba otra ronda de telas de arañas que eran lanzadas hacia él.

"¡El talismán que me dio no sirve para nada!" grito mientras saltaba de un árbol que rápidamente fue envuelto por la red de Jorou-gumo. "¡Es completamente inútil!"

Kurapika invoco su cadena defensiva e intento regresarle los golpes a la araña. La hoja golpeo sus enormes ojos, y ella grito en agonía. Acumulando su fuerza bruta en sus puños mientras los reforzaba con intensificación su nen, Kurapika le lanzo un fuerte golpe al enorme abdomen de la araña. Con un chillido la araña voló lejos, golpeando unos árboles, talando un sector del bosque en poco tiempo.

"Con energía, ¿no?" comento un divertido Kuroro.

"Cállate." Le respondió golpeadamente.

Luego de recolectar su monstruoso cuerpo del suelo, Jorou-gumo bramo de rabia y los baño con telas de araña. Ambos las esquivaron de buena forma, y esta vez Kurapika uso su cadena de contraataque para desmembrar una de los brazos de su cuerpo. El monstruo grito nuevamente de agonía.

_¡PEQUEÑAAA NIÑAA!_ Grito con odio. Con rabia, tomo su brazo y comenzó a devorarlo.

Kurapika se inquieto al ver esa grotesca escena. Cuando Jorou-gumo termino de comer su propia carne, inhalo profundamente y comenzó a toser. Parecía estar luchando por sacar algo de su boca, y cuando finalmente lo logro, era realmente asqueroso. Billones de pequeñas arañas repletaron el suelo y los arboles. El incidente de las arañas del hospedaje no era nada en comparación a esto.

"Muévete." Ordeno Kuroro.

Se puso frente a Kurapika, saco su Skill Book y lo abrió en una nueva página; una página que Kurapika jamás había visto. Kuroro inhalo profundamente y cuando exhalo, fuego salió de su boca, como si fuera un lanzallamas, quemando esas terroríficas arañas. Cuando termino, la mitad del bosque estaba en llamas. Los arboles se habían vuelto carbón vegetal.

Tosió humo cuando acabo.

"Es por esto que prefiero no utilizar esta técnica lanzallamas." Se quejo mientras tosía otra ronda de humo, como si fuera un dragón que había terminado su arsenal.

"Podrías haber usado esta técnica anoche." Remarco Kurapika.

"¿Y arriesgarme a quemar todo el hospedaje?" respondió indiferentemente mientras tosía.

_¡COMO TE ATREVESSSS!_ Grito Jorou-gumo desesperada y furiosa al ver como sus hijos eran rostizados.

Vomito nuevamente un batallón de pequeñas arañas, y Kuroro una vez más utilizo su lanzallamas. Sin embargo, esta vez cayeron en su trampa. Mientras el fuego y el humo opacaban su visión, Jorou-gumo les lanzo sus telarañas especialmente venenosas. Kurapika fue la primera en ver las telarañas, por lo que arrastro a Kuroro por su cuello. Escaparon el primer asalto de esas venenosas telas de arañas; las que derretían incluso el suelo con su corrosivo acido, aunque Kurapika lo pago con su tobillo. Tenía un esguince grave en uno de sus tobillos.

Ellos tropezaron sobre la tierra con un golpe seco, y antes de que pudieran levantarse del suelo, el segundo grupo de redes venenosas nuevamente estaba sobre ellos. Viendo que era imposible protegerse esta vez, Kurapika se preparo para lo que le esperaba.

Lo que no se espero, fue que Kuroro la pusiera bajo su cuerpo, de forma que el recibiera en su espalda el ataque.

Era la primera vez que un grito de dolor escapaba de su boca desde el día que se había 'graduado' de los infernales entrenamientos de Ishtar. El dolor lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado. Incluso cuando reforzó su espalda con Kou, servía de poca ayuda. Sus piernas, las que no se encontraban protegidas en lo absoluto por kou, fueron las que más daño sufrieron. Podía sentir como su carne ardía y corroía, casi alcanzando sus huesos. El dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, atormentando su cuerpo.

Kurapika, quien se encontraba impactada bajo su cuerpo, tenía una vista completa de su desgarrada expresión. Era un rostro que no creía fuera posible ver, a pesar de que a menudo soñaba con ser capaz de poder infligir ese daño en él.

Sin ser consciente de ello, algo cálido escapo desde la comisura de sus ojos, rodando por su pálido rostro.

* * *

**La tipeja que traduce**… yyyy?_ Que les parece, espero que bien ^^ empieza a ponerse interesante de ahora en adelante =) nos leemos!_


	20. breve respiro

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__Primero, no pude encontrar ningún sitio que me pudiera dar la lista de las convocaciones shinto, perdonen… si hay alguna practicante de Shinto que se sintió ofendido por mi mal uso de encantos, perdonen porque no las conozco… otra trivia, Kuzunoha es el nombre de la madre del famoso Kyuubi __onmyouji Abe-no-Seimei's. y en cuanto a Tamamo-no Mae, oirán mas de ello en el próximo capítulo. Este capítulo pretendía ser breve, pero cuando me fije, ya era demasiado tarde…_

_**Próximo capítulo:**_** ¡**_Seiryuu acaba de decir que difícilmente pueden ser llamados humanos! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Por otro lado, justo cuando creían que la crisis había terminado nuevamente se verán envueltos en problemas._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora: **__Se encontraban en una posición muy difícil, al borde de la muerte. Sin decir que Kuroro estaba agonizando. Pero cuando las cosas parecían guiarlos a un inminente fin, apareció una ayuda inesperada._

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

_**UN BREVE RESPIRO**_

Todo se encontraba en caos y la cacofonía de varios ruidos y sonidos llenaban el aire. Jorou-gumo chillaba de rabia. A la vez que Kuroro gritaba de dolor mientras su carne era corroída por el acido de la telaraña de Jorou-gumo. Kurapika estaba bajo él, resguardada y segura, pero desamparada. El olor acre de la carne quemada invadió sus sentidos, haciendo gatillar sus instintos; de forma desesperada, Kurapika expandió su nen, cobijándolo. Parecía que aquello lo alivio un poco, ya que sus gritos se volvieron gruñidos de agonía. Abrió levemente sus ojos y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron. Habían miles de emociones en esos ojos normalmente fríos, mientras se volvían turbulentos los ojos azules, los que se habían vueltos de un brillante rojos.

El repentino tintineo de metal fue oído en medio de la conmoción.

"¡Rin byo tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen! ¡Márchense, espíritus malignos!" gritaron dos voces sincronizadas a la perfección.

De pronto, los dos se vieron envueltos por una cálida luz blanca y cuando aquella luz se retiro, las letales telarañas habían desaparecido. Kuroro colapso sobre Kurapika, aunque manteniendo con dificultad la consciencia. La sangre comenzó a brotar libremente desde la quemada carne de su espalda; su piel se había corroído por el acido. Lo que quedaba de su polera se encontraba empapada en sangre.

Kurapika se volteo para darle una rápida mirada a su salvador, las que resultaron ser dos niñas adolecentes. Ellas se encontraban en el camino con sus tintineantes Shakujyo; un bastón de seis anillos dorados hecho de madera y acero en sus manos. Se encontraban vestidas con un traje completamente blanco de sacerdotisa Shinto. Una tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, mientras que otra tenía un oscuro y largo cabello negro.

_PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE—_chilló Jorou-gumo, indignada , mientras se lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas contra ellos, pero la chica de pelo más corto, sostuvo su rosario y comenzó a rezar.

"¡Rin byo tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen noumaku senmanda masara dan sen da makaraosha da sowata ya un tarata kan man—! Su boca se movía rápidamente de acuerdo a las invocaciones que balbuceaba con clara experticia. Una ola de poder arraso sobre el terreno y un personaje apareció frente a la monstruosa araña.

"¡d—on Kiri Kiri on Kiri Kiri!" continuo balbuceando, mientras que Jurou-gumo se encontraba paralizado por su mantra. Ella lucho contra el encanto y consecutivamente heridas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo.

_¡TE—TE MALDIGO!_ Chillo con rabia, y nuevamente lanzo un puñado de su ejército arácnido. Las que se lanzaron ciegamente contra la niña.

"¡Tan persistente!" grito la muchacha y cambio la posición de sus dedos. "On Kiri Kiri bazaraa bajiri hora manda manda un hatta, on kiri kiri bazara bajiri hora manda manda un hatta—"

Las cientos de arañas se paralizaron, haciendo una sola y repugnante masa de arañas. Cuatro pilares de luz aparecieron, bloqueando sus movimientos.

"¡On sara sara basara hara kyara un hatta on agyana wei senji kya sowaka!" sus dedos y manos se movieron rápidamente, formando varios símbolos que para las personas normales no tenían significado alguno. Y con un movimiento final de sus manos, las arañas se incendiaron, ardiendo hasta desaparecer.

"Vamos, prosigamos." La otra chica sujeto a Kuroro y a Kurapika del suelo, y le prestó su hombro para ayudarla a cargar a Kuroro.

"¿Pero qué hay de ella?"

"Tara estará bien. Nuestra prioridad son ustedes."

Justo cuando dijo eso, pudo oírse un golpe y un cuerpo aterrizo sobre el suelo. Tara tenía una horrible herida en su brazo, y pero aún así se puso de pie y sosteniendo fuertemente su Shakujyo se preparo para enfrentar a la monstruosa araña. Con un rugido Jorou-gumo se acerco furiosamente a Tara.

La niña de pelo largo parecía dividida entre ayudar a su amiga o cumplir con su deber.

"Ayúdala." Dijo firmemente Kurapika, mientras se daba la libertad de cargar con todo el peso de Kuroro sobre sus hombros.

"Pero—"

_Miho_. Una suave voz de mujer reverbero en su cabeza. Kurapika se congelo cuando escucho esa voz, pero la muchacha frente a ella parecía aliviada de oírla. Cuando volteo su cara, un Kyuubi (un zorro de nueve colas) albino se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos. Sus pequeños y saltones ojos dorados la miraron con una gentil expresión, mientras que en su frente tenía una gema dorada; la que casi parecía ser su tercer ojo.

_Ve y ayuda a Tara. Los llevare yo mismo_, ordeno el Kyuubi.

"¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, daisaiin-sama!"

Entonces Miho se inclino ante el Kyuubi y rápidamente se apresuro a ayudar a su amiga.

_Ven, pequeña. En mi actual forma no puedo ayudarte. Pero una vez estén en mi morada, tendrán toda la ayuda que necesiten._

Con eso, el zorro se volteo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Kurapika trago su saliva y miro por sobre su hombro la batalla que actualmente era entre las dos adolecentes y la furiosa araña. Encajo su mandíbula con decisión, tomo todo el peso de Kuroro con un gruñido mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y, suprimiendo el dolor de su tobillo, comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras seguía al Kyuubi.

* * *

Ingresaron lentamente al bosque. De tiempo en tiempo el Kyuubi albino se detenía para esperarlos en silencio, sus ojos centelleaban en el oscuro bosque, mientras que la gema incrustada en su frente parecía una estrella solitaria que alumbraba el camino. El atardecer ya caía sobre el bosque, volviéndolo más silencioso y quieto con cada segundo que pasaba. La respiración de Kurapika se agito al tiempo que comenzaban a trepar una colina, esto debido a todo el esfuerzo que empleaba al cargar el peso de Kuroro. El hombre apenas lograba sostenerse sobre sus pies, con toda su espalda y parte de sus extremidades escaldadas y corroídas de forma crítica. Respetivamente debía detenerse y tomar un poco de aire, al mismo tiempo que ajustaba la posición de Kuroro, a la vez que daba alivio a su tobillo torcido.

"¿Porque…" comenzó repentinamente Kuroro, pero su débil voz era un mero gruñido. "…estabas llorando?"

En realidad, él había estado observando sus lágrimas por un largo tiempo. Quería preguntar, pero sentía tanto dolor que era incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Kurapika parpadeo una vez. Levanto una mano y toco una de sus mejillas; la que estaba cálida y húmeda por sus lágrimas. Con cara atónita, se limpio las lágrimas restantes de su rostro.

"¿No lo sé?" dijo débilmente, su voz no traicionaba su propia confusión, a pesar de sus lágrimas involuntarias.

Prosiguieron su viaje en silencio. Luego de un tiempo, finalmente llegaron a su destino, atravesando la puerta principal del templo. Entonces, el kyuubi atravesó el grandioso túnel creado por cientos de puertas de bermellón torii, que guiaban hacia el templo principal.

Convenciéndose asimismo que se encontraban cerca, Kurapika se preparo para soportar unos cuantos minutos de caminata bajo la serena sombra de las puertas de torii. Cuando salió finalmente del túnel, se encontró frente al templo principal. Era un tranquilo y pacifico lugar; un lugar perfecto para descansar.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el lugar zumbaba en actividades. Jóvenes sacerdotisas se aproximaron a ella, ayudándola con Kuroro, acarreando su cuerpo hacia el 'ala del hospital', dentro del templo. Gentilmente guiaron a la confundida Kurapika, diciéndole que estaría a salvo en los terrenos del templo Inari. Cuando llegaron al cuarto y comenzaron a quitarle la desgarrada ropa a Kuroro, una de las jóvenes miko toco la estropeada espalda de Kuroro y grito inmediatamente de dolor. Su mano se quemo al instante; el veneno continuaba haciendo efecto en la espalda de Kuroro.

"Yo lo sanaré." Insistió Kurapika, porque sabía que esas miko no podían tocar de forma descuidada la herida de Kuroro, a menos que quisieran ser quemadas por el terrible veneno.

Kuroro solo alzo una ceja, pero no hizo comentario alguno. A regañadientes, las muchachas se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio. Kurapika se movió para observar su quemada espalda mientras se sentaba frente a él, encogiéndose cuando sintió sus ojos en su herida. En un segundo, transformo el color de sus ojos a uno escarlata y la cadena Holy bailo en sus dedos. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, la cadena Holy se enrollo de forma suave alrededor del cuerpo de Kuroro, dejando fluir el Nen que abrazo a Kuroro.

Lo que Kurapika no se había esperado era que necesitara tanta energía para curar las heridas de Kuroro. No eran heridas normales. Eran tan persistentes, que Kurapika se vio obligada a utilizar sus reservas de Nen. Comenzó a perder el aliento mientras su cuerpo se debilitaba, pero persistió. Una vez termino con su espalda, se movió a sus piernas. Para ese entonces, Kuroro ya había notado su laboriosa respiración, junto con la palidez en su rostro.

"Kurapika, te estás sobre exigiendo." Le advirtió, pero ella no le prestó atención.

"Un… poco… más…" dijo con voz ronca.

Tan pronto como vio que la herida de su pierna se cerraba, había entregado todo lo que tenia y rápidamente todo se volvió abismalmente negro. Colapsando. Pero Kuroro rápidamente la atrapo, evitando que se fuera de cara al suelo de tatami. Inmediatamente examino su pulso y respiración, percatándose prontamente que se había desmayado de cansancio. Suspiro aliviado.

"¡Daisaiin-sama! (Altísima sacerdotisa)" todas las sacerdotisas se sentaron de forma política, inclinándose hacia la persona que se e4ncontraba en la entrada de la habitación.

Allí, en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba una mujer majestuosa de cabello blanco como la nieve que llegaba hasta el suelo de tatami. A diferencia de las otras miko, ella usaba el traje de una sacerdotisa de alto rango; su traje era un haori blanco decorado con hilos de plata y oro, con un velo que caía sobre sus hombros y cabello, y un hakama purpura que simbolizaba su alto rango. Sobre su frente se encontraba el orbe dorado que Kuroro recordaba haber visto en la frente del kyuubi.

En silencio, la mujer se acerco a él y a la inconsciente Kurapika. Se sentó con gracia frente a él, y levantando una mano, hizo que las sacerdotisas se marcharan de la habitación. Un sofocante silencio lleno la habitación.

"Bienvenidos al templo Fushimi Inari Taisha. Yo soy Kuzunoha, la sacerdotisa a cargo de este templo." Se inclino educadamente hacia sus invitados.

Kuroro no dijo nada porque aun estaba cansado y Kurapika seguía inconsciente en sus brazos.

"Por favor, siéntase como si estuviera en su casa, querido huésped. Es una petición de Shinshin; la cuatro bestias guardianas de los cuatro vientos. Mientras permanezcan en el interior de estos terrenos, ningún daño podrá caer sobre usted o su acompañante." Prosiguió.

"Tú era el zorro de nueve colas." Dijo Kuroro de forma repentina.

La mujer de cabello como la nieve le sonrió cálidamente. "Ciertamente lo soy." Se giro para observar el tobillo de Kurapika, el que para ese entonces estaba morado e hinchado. "Pobre niña, se hirió asimisma."

Kuzunoha alcanzo el primer kit de primeros auxilios que las miko habían olvidado en el cuarto, cuando se habían marchado. Refregó una especie de sabia sobre el tobillo de Kurapika, para luego vendarlo suavemente. Kuroro solo observo el proceso en silencio.

"Podría haber curado su tobillo primero en vez de arrastrarme." Murmuro Kuroro.

"Quizás aquella idea no paso por su cabeza, ya que estaba distraída." Una gentil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "O quizás no pensó que fuera una buena idea con Jorou-gumo tan cerca."

La mujer-zorro empaco todos los componentes de kit en su lugar, cuando termino aquello se enderezo para darle una rápida mirada a Kuroro.

"Normalmente," dijo calmadamente, "los humanos comunes mueren al tocar las envenenadas redes de Jorou-gumo, sin decir que aquel estaba especialmente concentrado. Pero fuiste capaz de soportar el shock y la tortura, e incluso el veneno."

Kuroro la escucho en silencio. Sabía lo que inevitablemente preguntaría.

"Por el olor de tu sangre," prosiguió, "se que no eres un humano de cualquier linaje. ¿Qué eres?" le pregunto. Nunca había visto a alguien tan extraordinario. Le asustaba; él la asustaba.

El hombre de pelo oscuro la miro con ojos calculadores. Sabía que ella estaba perturbada por su increíble resistencia. Quizás fuera tan grandioso como fenomenal, pero no podía evitar aquello.

"Nací humano." Finalmente respondió Kuroro. "Pero mi sangre ha sido mesclada con la de una medusa."

Los colores se drenaron del rostro de Kuzunoha. Aun cuando ella no conocía muy bien las criaturas fuera de los límites de su territorio, había oído algunas historias sobre medusa; la furiosa medusa.

Kuroro se giro para mirar a la inconsciente Kurapika.

"Al igual que ella."

Kuzunoha contuvo el aliento por un instante.

"Ya veo." Dijo finalmente con voz quieta. "Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirles, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta que tu compañera recobre la consciencia."

Con la gracia de alguien que pertenece a la realeza, Kuzunoha se levanto y camino hasta la puerta. Antes de excusarse le dijo que sus necesidades; tales como baños y comida, les serian entregadas, por lo que no debían preocuparse. Cuando la puerta corrediza se cerró con suave golpe, Kuroro se volvió a observar nuevamente a Kurapika. Su pálido rostro se veía tan frio como una piedra. Cuidadosamente acaricio la pálida mejilla con el reverso de sus dedos, como si fuera a quebrarse al contacto. Un recuerdo reverbero en su mente:

_¿Por qué lloras?_

* * *

Kuzunoha se encerró en su cuarto privado. Tomo un particular papel con un dibujo de un tigre albino, ubicándolo frente a ella. Lo observo con reverencia, y tras unos cuantos segundos puso sus tres dedos; el índice, el del medio y anular, de ambas manos sobre el suelo de tatami, frente a su rostro mientras inclinaba profundamente su cabeza.

En respuesta a su silencioso pedido, el dibujo del tigre sobre la hoja recobro vida y salió del plano de dos dimensiones al mundo real. El tigre camino hasta Kuzunoha y se sentó frente a ella.

_Has cumplido con tu trabajo como se esperaba_, dijo el tigre con una profunda y ronca voz.

"En un placer, Byakko-sama." Dijo suavemente Kuzunoha.

Cuando la mujer de cabellos blancos levanto la mirada, luego de haber recibido permiso de Byakko, el tigre blanco había recobrado su forma humana. Ante kuzunoha se encontraba un enorme hombre que usaba un caso de tigre adornado con una piedra jade en la frente al tiempo que usaba una armadura dorada. Sostenía una lanza en su mano, lista para golpear a cualquier enemigo en cualquier momento.

"Suzaku debió haberme informado antes de su llegada. De esa forma, esos dos jóvenes no se hubieran topado con Jorou-gumo, por ende no hubieran terminado metiéndose en un problema tan profundo como en el que se encuentran." Byakko sacudió su enorme cabeza de tigre con leve exasperación. "realmente, ¡No tiene nombre!"

Kuzunoha no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció dulcemente sentada mientras Byakko balbuceaba en contra de la simplicidad de Suzaku, lo que había provocado tantos problemas. Luego de un tiempo, solo entonces la mujer de apariencia frágil se preparo para traer a colación cierto tema.

"Byakko-sama, ese hombre…" comenzó con duda en su voz. "Dijo que comparte sangre con una medusa. ¿Podría ser…?"

"Sí. Es el hijo adoptivo de Ishtar. ¿Has oído de ella?" asintió, levemente sorprendido por lo nerviosa y sumisa que se encontraba cuando hizo aquella pregunta, siempre había sido confiada y reservada.

"Sí. ¿Quién no ha oído…" levanto la vista para observar el estrellado cielo. "…la historia de la diosa caída?"

* * *

Ella raramente soñaba. Y Si alguna vez soñaba, eran pesadillas, y estas generalmente era la misma que se repetía una y otra vez; la masacre de su tribu y la cabeza decapitada de su hermano. Sin embargo, esta vez se encontraba soñando algo muy incomodo y peculiar.

Kurapika se encontraba en la más profunda oscuridad. Tan oscuro estaba que no podía ver lo que estaba bajo, sobre o al lado de ella. Extrañamente no sentía miedo alguno. No era una oscuridad fría; parecía darle la bienvenida de forma afectuosa, abrazándola con su ubicua constancia y su perpetuo ambiente. Era tranquilo, acogedor.

Pudo ver un poco de luz por el rabillo del ojo. Parpadeaba débilmente en la distancia, instándola a acercarse. Con curiosidad, Kurapika camino lentamente hasta acercarse a esa débil luz. Mientras más se acercaba a aquella luz, mas aproblemado y pesado sentía el corazón; sin embargo la luz la urgía a acercarse. De pronto algo detuvo sus piernas. Cuando bajo la mirada, pudo observar una criatura extraña pero de apariencia inofensiva.

Se veía como un tapir, pero sin embargo no lo era. Tenía cabeza de elefante, colmillos y patas, mientras que sus cuernos y garras pertenecían a los de un tigre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un delgado cabello blanco. Era un Baku. La pequeña criatura se enrollo alrededor de su pierna, pidiéndole que no fuera hacia la fuente de luz. Kurapika miro la débil luz, y luego al Baku. Repitió aquella acción por un tiempo, antes de finalmente sentarse junto a la extraña criatura.

"Es extraño, pero siento que debería quedarme contigo." Dijo con voz débil.

Con un brillo de felicidad en sus pequeños ojos, el Baku se froto contra el brazo de Kurapika, rogándole que lo cargara. Entretenida con su comportamiento, Kurapika cumplió sus deseos. Acaricio suavemente su pequeña cabeza, como si fuera un perro. Con un feliz suspiro, el Baku descanso su cabeza sobre el regazo de Kurapika.

Nuevamente la invadió la paz y antes de que se diese cuenta, fue devorada por el olvido.

* * *

"¿Finalmente despierta?" fueron las primeras palabras de Kuroro cuando ella abrió sus ojos.

Giro su cabeza para mirar a Kuroro, quien se veía sano y con energías, como si nunca hubiese sido herido de gravedad. Se encontraba sentado sobre su futon, con su yukata para dormir. Observo el bajo techo sobre ella. Apenas podía reconocer el lugar, pero sabía que de seguro se sentía extrañamente llena de energía; como si fuera la primera vez que tenía un sueño realmente pacifico y tranquilizador.

"¿Dónde?"

"El templo Fushimi Inari Taisha." Respondió. "Has dormido por dos días completos."

"¿QUÉ?" Kurapika chilló de horror mientras se reincorporaba del futon.

"Relájate, niña." Kuroro dejo escapar un despreocupado bostezo. "Yo mismo me desperté hace tan solo unos minutos."

"¿Huh?" Kurapika parpadeo al verlo hacer un gesto tan normal; ¿El dejando escapar un bostezo despreocupadamente? "Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que han pasado dos días?"

"Este pequeño amigo me lo dijo." Kuroro levanto su brazo que se encontraba oscurecido por su cuerpo, y aferrado a él se encontraba otra criatura curiosa.

Kurapika frunció el ceño y se inclino hacia él, para observar de mejor forma la criatura. Se veía como un zorro en miniatura, del porte de una rata o una comadreja. Miro a Kurapika con sus pequeños ojos, observándola con la misma curiosidad con la que ella lo observaba. Luego de un tiempo, logro reconocer que clase de criatura era.

"¡Un kuda-kitsune!" exclamo con alegría.

"¿Por qué tan feliz de ver uno?" Kuroro le pregunto con una ceja en alto.

"Siempre quise tener uno." Dijo, demasiada feliz como para actuar indiferente hacia él, como comúnmente hacia. "Ven aquí, pequeñito." Dijo mientras estiraba un brazo hacia él, mientras que la otra sostenía el peso de su cuerpo.

El kuda-kitsune olfateo su mano de forma tímida al comienzo, antes de saltar del brazo de Kuroro a la mano de Kurapika. Entonces trepo por su brazo hasta su hombro de forma energética, oliendo su mejilla con su pequeña nariz.

"Como un niño chico." La molesto.

"¿Disculpa?" le lanzo una mirada de furia.

"Claramente soy nueve años mayor que tu, por lo que está bien sí te digo así."

"¡Tengo diecisiete! ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña!"

"¿Acaso no es tiempo de que cures tu tobillo torcido?"

Kurapika parpadeo. ¿Por qué el hombre cambiaba repentinamente de tema?

"No, no tengo nen." Respondió de forma cortés.

"Has dormido como tronco por dos días."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuanto nen ocupe para curar tu espalda y piernas?" le respondió, girándose para lanzarle un mirada fea, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo ser capaz de siquiera lanzar una mirada hostil. Tan solo lo observo. Luego de un tiempo aparto la mirada.

"De cualquier forma, no quiero desperdiciar mi nen en cosas tan tribales. Para cuando salgamos de este lugar, mi pie ya estará bien."

"¿Cuánto nen te queda?"

"Lo mínimo." Se encogió de hombros. "se acumulara con el tiempo."

"No podemos permitirnos aquello." Dijo con determinación, sin embargo había cierta tensión en esa frase, como si estuviera enfatizando algo.

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?" pregunto con molestia. Sabía a lo que se refería; el instante que pusieran un pie fuera del templo, Jorou-gumo estaría tras ellos, por lo que debían estar en perfectas condiciones para enfrentarla.

Kuroro permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, cubriendo su boca con una mano, en su característico gesto de estar pensando en algo. Luego de un tiempo, miro a Kurapika con tanta intensidad que la chica se sintió incomoda.

"Tengo una teoría, pero más vale intentarlo."

"¿Qué teoría?"

"El nen se clasifica en diferentes categorías, lo que significa que cada tipo debe tener un propiedad similar. Si es ese el caso, entonces debe ser posible transferir nen de una persona a otra, para alimentar su nen. Después de todo, hay tratamientos donde se usa el nen como forma de sanación, especialmente para el grupo de reforzamiento. Tu cadena Holy es un buen ejemplo de ello."

Kurapika frunció el ceño. "Tienes sentido, pero incluso si la propiedad es similar, quizás aun así no sea compatible para todos, ¿no?"

"Cierto. Sin embargo en nuestro caso, puedo apostar que nuestro nen es compatible."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" pregunto con incredulidad, Kurapika. El hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

"Ambos pertenecemos al grupo especialización y nuestro tipo de sangre es la misma; AB. Dicen que la personalidad de las personas puede agruparse por el tipo de sangre, lo que significa que nuestras personalidades se asemejan hasta cierto punto."

"No veo semejanza entre nosotros." Remarco llana e inexpresivamente.

"Más aún, compartes mi sangre desde la transfusión de sangre. Todo esto debería incrementar las posibilidades de compatibilidad entre nuestros nen." Dijo ignorando lo dicho.

Kurapika frunció el ceño. "¿Y a que quieres llegar?"

"Conectar nuestro nen y ver si tu puedes acceder mi nen y usarlo como si fuera tuyo o no." Dijo con voz indiferente.

A Kurapika no le agradaba la idea; le desagradaba bastante. El nen era algo privado y personal para ella; era como un símbolo de identificación de cada persona, desde su perspectiva. Pensar que su nen pudiera ser compatible con el de este hombre, el de un criminal, que accediera a él y utilizarlo como si fuera suyo le causaba miedo, perturbándola ligeramente. No quería admitirlo, pero temia que si este experimento funcionaba, entonces esto sería como un sello que demostraba que habían compartido su yo interior con él.

"Vamos." Le gesticulo para que se acercara y sostuviera su mano.

No parecía molesto con ello; no, parecía no importarle. No le interesaba. Kurapika trago saliva. A pesar de su miedo tenia curiosidad. Sentía gran curiosidad; quería saber más sobre el nen, saber cuán lejos podía ir su poder. Sin molestarse en luchar contra su consciencia, tomo su mano en la suya.

El nene de Kuroro se incremento suavemente, fluyendo llanamente mientras llegaba a Kurapika. Cuando su nen rodeo por completo a Kurapika, ella se sintió abrumada por una extraña sensación. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en alguna clase de líquido, produciéndole cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su nen entraba en ella por los poros de su piel, hundiéndose profundamente en su interior, intentando conectarse con su nen. Mientras sus nen colisionaban, dejo escapar una bocanada de aire ya que sentía su pecho contraído y pesado.

Él sostuvo firmemente sus manos, observando su sutil expresión en silencio. Podía sentir como su nene se encontraba con el de ella; al comienzo era como una tormenta, su nen rechazando el suyo, pero con el tiempo el caos fue gradualmente apaciguándose hasta fusionarse en uno. Kurapika cerró sus ojos, enfocando su atención en el nuevo nen que se encontraba en ella. Se sentía como un recién nacido. Quito una de sus manos del agarre de Kuroro; aquella que sostenía las cadenas e intento convocar sus cadenas. Funcionando.

El familiar sonido de la cadena de nen lleno el cuarto y Kuroro observo aquello dichoso. La cadena Holy había hecho aparición, zumbando como si fuera una abeja. Entonces la cruz fluyo hacia el tobillo de Kurapika, flotando sobre él, emitiendo una luz clara mientras sanaba la herida. En poco tiempo, el tobillo de Kurapika había regresado a la normalidad.

Kuroro Lucifer estaba excitado. Nunca había creído que su teoría lograría ser demostrada.

Kurapika retiro sus cadenas y guardo su nen. Mientras su nen regresaba a su santuario en su interior, Kuroro retiro su nen de ella. Lo retiro lentamente, de forma que no le diera un impacto que pudiera provocarle la muerte. Sin embargo, de forma deliberada dejo pequeños residuos de su nen. Cuando termino todo el proceso, ambos colapsaron sobre el piso de tatami.

"Funciono." Dijo Kurapika de forma incrédula entre resoplidos.

"Tenía razón." Murmuro Kuroro, sus ojos brillaban excitados.

De pronto, comenzó a reír. Lo hizo como los niños pequeños que reciben el regalo que han deseado, mientras descansaba de forma floja en el suelo. Kurapika lo miro con curiosidad en sus ojo; ¿Qué le había pasado al hombre?"

"Tenía razón." Dijo nuevamente mientras se giraba para mirar a Kurapika con ojos llenos de emoción.

Kurapika contuvo el aliento. Su repentina felicidad era contagiosa. Kuroro le estaba mostrando su lado infantil; algo que muy raramente hacia de forma tan abierta y quizás fuera uno de sus verdaderos yo. Viendo una parte de eso e intoxicándose con su encanto infantil, Kurapika no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Ella le sonrió.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no lo dejo ver. En cambio, se permitió el rebozarse en ese fugaz momento. Rodo hasta quedar sobre su estomago y tomo unos mechones de cabello rubio con sus delgados dedos. Kurapika lo observo mientras torció su pelo despreocupadamente, sin molestarle aquel gesto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto con una mirada distante.

Kurapika rodo hasta queda de espaldas sobre el piso de tatami. Respiro y expiro de forma quieta, intentando comprender las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo.

"Me siento como si tuviera más nen." Dijo finalmente mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia él. "¿Acaso…?"

Asintió, un brillo de satisfacción apareció en sus ojos. Su teoría era realmente correcta; realmente podía alimentar el nen de otros mientras los nen fueran compatibles y las condiciones estuvieran dadas.

En vez de sentirse eufórica, como estaba el, o feliz por tener más nen, Kurapika sintió que la sangre de sus venas se congelaba. Primero, su sangre era la que había sido mezclada con la suya y ahora su nen. Se sentía como si la estuviera invadiendo de forma muy sutil. Dejo señales de él en su interior; dándole un trozo de él desde diferentes perspectivas.

Lenta pero claramente, el estaba entrando a su propio ser.

* * *

"Yo, Ishtar. Parece que las cosas van sin problema entre ellos."

"¿Es así?" la dama sonrió ante el reflejo del fénix sobre la superficie de su agua mágica. Servía como un sistema de comunicación de largo alcance.

"Definitivamente. E oído de mi primo que en estos momentos se encuentran con la mierda hasta el cuello, pero es eso lo que lo hace bueno."

"Fénix, tu lenguaje por favor." Ishtar se masajeo delicadamente el puente de su nariz.

"Molesto." La dama in Red hizo rodar sus ojos. "De cualquier forma, han hecho un experimento muy entretenido y resulta que pueden acceder al nene del otro, e incluso transferir su nen entre ellos. Extraño, ¿no? Nunca había oído de esto."

Ishtar rió. "No me esperaba que fueran así de compatibles."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El nen es un asunto muy delicado y serio." Dijo mientras enrollaba su pelo con sus delgados dedos. "No es juego de niño, especialmente cuando envuelve la interconexión entre nen. Representa al yo interior y al alma misma. ¿Qué crees que implica el hecho de que estén entregando su nen entre ellos? ¿Incluso utilizando el nen del otro como si fuera el suyo?"

"¿Entregando su alma al otro? Dios, eso es como si fueran uno."

"Precisamente."

"Juee. Solo diles que se casen de una." Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, como un padre exasperado por su hijo.

Ishtar sonrió tiernamente al legendario y exaltado pájaro. "Desearía que fuese así de fácil, amigo mío."

* * *

Kurapika se sentó en el balcón de su cuarto, el que daba al lago tras el templo. Todavía se sentía incomoda tras su pequeño experimento con su nen. A veces sentía que su estomago se revolvía cuando recordaba que Kuroro le había dado un pedazo de su nen a ella. Sentía vértigo. Se sentía violada. Tragando la bilis, Kurapika alzo la vista y comenzó a recitar sus líneas favoritas.

"El Sol brilla en el cielo,

La hierba crece en el suelo…

Mi carne se ha levantado del estanque,

Mi alma ha descendido del Cielo.

Mi cuerpo se beneficia de las bendiciones de las praderas,

Que brillan bajo los rayos del Sol,

Confío mi cuerpo al viento que sopla desde la Tierra.

Les expreso mi gratitud a mis ancestros.

Por el milagro de la Vida en cualquier momento o cualquier circunstancia, con el sonido de mi mente

Compartiré la alegría y la tristeza con mis compañeros.

Para alabar la existencia de la Tribu Kuruta por siempre,

Juro esto por mis ojos rojos…"

"¿Una oración kuruta?" Kuroro pregunto de forma despreocupada.

Ya la había oído anteriormente; en el hospedaje de Fino, cuando Kurapika aun era extremadamente hostil con él. Pensando en ello, Kuroro se percato de cuan cómoda las cosas habían sido entre ellos. Anteriormente, la kuruta tomaría cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para despreciarlo, ridiculizarlo e insultarlo. Ahora estaban tan en paz que hacía que Kuroro se preguntase; ¿Qué estaba pasando en estos momentos por la cabeza de la chica?

Kurapika no había respondido su antojadiza pregunta, como si no lo hubiera oído. Entonces, Kuroro deliberadamente se le acerco y se sentó junto a ella. La luna ya se encontraba en lo alto, colgando como un solitario farol. Kurapika se permaneció quieta y tensa, a pesar del inofensivo ambiente. Esto lo desconcertó, por lo que estiro su brazo para tocarla.

En cuanto vio por el rabillo del ojo que se acercaba su mano, rápidamente la hizo a un lado. Kuroro parecía semi sorprendido ante esta renovada hostilidad; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había evitado su contacto. Miro muy de cerca su rostro. Le intrigaba. La chica era fácil de leer, al menos para el. Esta vez, sin embargo, Kuroro no podía comprender que era lo que se escondía tras esa expresión. ¿Desprecio? ¿Odio? ¿Ofensa? ¿Pena? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Asco?

"¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?" pregunto con curiosidad.

Quizás su rostro mostraba abiertamente su curiosidad, ya que Kurapika se sentía como si fuera un sujeto del experimento que era interrogado. Aparto la vista, sin responder a su pregunta. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kuroro estiro rápidamente su mano y sostuvo su mentón con su mano, forzándola a tener que mirarlo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto de forma directa.

Kurapika se encogió cuando la confronto, como si fuera herida o dañada con su charla. Ella se zafo de su agarre de un tirón y nuevamente aparto su vista. Kuroro le frunció el ceño.

"Si tanto me desprecias, entonces, ¿Por qué me sanaste?"

"¿Por qué me salvaste?"

Kuroro suspiro.

"Primero, te he dicho tantas veces que no tengo la mas mínima intensión de dejarte morir por una razón que todavía no sé. Segundo, una persona herida es mejor que dos heridas. ¿No es así?"

Kurapika busco un discurso en respuesta, pero no encontró ninguno.

"¿Mi respuesta?" demando.

"No quiero deberte nada. Así que considéranos a mano." Dijo de forma plana, su voz desprovista de cualquier emoción. Se detuvo por un tiempo, sus ojos radiaban duda. Cuando finalmente logro preguntar lo que la estaba molestando por dios sabe cuándo, su era más bien débil. "¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi? No ganas nada de esto."

"No se trata de beneficios personales." Respondió con tranquilidad, casi con reverencia.

"¿Entonces?"

"No te lo diré." Le sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Apestoso." Hizo una mueca.

"Di lo que quieras, eso no cambia nada." Rió.

La razón tras el porqué Kuroro era capaz de arriesgarse hasta tales límites por ella, sería un misterio por mucho tiempo más. Sería solo entonces, años más tarde, que alguien daría respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

En un cómodo silencio caminaron a través del túnel de torii, hacia la gran escalera de piedra que llevaba a la entrada del templo Fuchimi Inari. Ni siquiera dieron una última mirada al templo que los había resguardado en los últimos días.

"Kuroro, Kurapika."

Una suave voz los llamo antes de dar un paso fuera del templo. Cuando se voltearon a mirar, pudieron observar la sacerdotisa de apariencia frágil, Kuzunoha, se les acerco con rapidez y a cada uno le dio un talismán protector; an o-mamori. Era pequeño y simple, de forma rectangular y anudada en la punta, sirviendo como sello. El mismo nudo se encontraba unido a un hilo, el que era lo suficientemente largo como para usarlo de collar.

"Este es mi regalo de despedidas. Me es muy difícil abandonar el templo, solo en ocasiones determinadas, por lo que volvernos a ver fuera de este templo es realmente improbable." Les dijo con suavidad. "Sin embargo, permítanme obsequiarles un último consejo. Tengan cuidado de Tamamo-no-Mae."

Kurapika se inquieto al oír tal nombre. Sí, claro que conocía aquel nombre y Kuzunoha pareció ver aquello en su mirada.

"Puedo asegurarte que ella es mas malvada que Jorou-gumo. Si se encuentran con ella, intenten arrebatarle su Hoshi no Tama; es una joya que cada uno de nosotros, kistune, lleva consigo." Dijo mientras señalaba su orbe dorada. "Contiene nuestro propio ser; nuestra alma. Una vez lo tengan en sus manos, pueden hacer que ella haga todo lo que ustedes desean."

"Asumiendo que pudiésemos quitárselo." Dijo Kurapika con apatía. Era una labor casi imposible.

Kuzunoha solo le sonrió débilmente. "Tengan buen viaje," dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Kurapika para ofrecerle confianza.

"Gracias." Respondió educadamente Kurapika. _Aunque dudo que sea un buen viaje en lo más mínimo_¸ se dijo asimisma.

* * *

"¿Quién es Tamamo-no-Mae?" pregunto Kuroro.

Ella le lanzo una mirada de extrañeza. "Me sorprende que no lo sepas."

"¿Acaso soy una enciclopedia andante?" dijo inexpresivamente, sin embargo divertido.

"Pero—"

"¡Silencio!"

Antes de que Kurapika siquiera pudiese terminar su oración, el rostro de Kuroro se puso en alerta y la empujo por el costado; al menos lo intento. Ya que no la estaba mirando, su amplia mano aterrizo por casualidad sobre el pecho de Kurapika; o para ser exactos su seno. Kurapika se congelo, al igual que el. Luego de eternos segundos, un enojado grito sacudió el bosque por completo, tan así que las aves salieron volando, abandonando sus nidos.

"¡TÚ! ¡ #$%^&*()!"

"¡No fue a propósito!" se defendió.

Para su desdicha, el grito de Kurapika atrajo el problema que él había intentado evitar hace unos segundos. El bosque volvió a sacudirse y algo aterrizo ruidosamente frente a ellos.

_¡PEQUEÑA NIÑA! ¡CHICO ANANSI!_ Grito Jorou-gumo. Su ojo seguía desaparecidos, al igual que pierna.

Como un demonio poseído, cargo contra ellos, sus colmillos abriendo y cerrándose furiosamente, llenos de deseos por saborear su carne y sangre. Nuevamente, el golpe de adrenalina borro cualquier rastro de vergüenza en la cabeza de Kurapika, entrando rápidamente en modo de combate. Ahora que estaban preparados para enfrentarla, no había nada que los detuviera. Ambos saltaron al unisonó, Kurapika uso su cadena de contraataque para restringir sus movimientos por el cuello. Kuroro aprovecho la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre y ella y sacarle el otro ojo. Aullando de rabia y dolor, Jorou-gumo contraataco con toda su fuerza, hasta finalmente liberarse de las cadenas, en consecuencia haciendo añicos la cadena.

En ese instante, Kurapika sintió por una centésima de segundo que su corazón era apretado firmemente. Soltó una bocanada de aire y cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba su corazón. Era la primera vez que alguien rompía sus cadenas y nunca anticipo que fuese tan abrumador aquel dolor.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Kuroro la tomo por la cintura y la puso sobre sus hombros, cargándola como si fuera una saco de papas. Salto hacia la rama más cercana al tiempo que Jorou-gumo lanzaba una de sus redes venenosas.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto con calma, mientras observaba al rabioso y ciego monstruo.

"Estaré bien, pero…" respiro profundamente. "Mi nen está fragmentado… nunca me imagine que pudiera ser tan doloroso."

_ALLÍ_… chilló Jorou-gumo y se lanzo hacia ellos a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

Kuroro acababa de quitar sus brazos de Kurapika, para mantenerse fuera de cualquier problema, cuando el cuerpo de la araña sorpresivamente se partió en dos. Con un sonido sordo, las dos partes de Jorou-gumo cayeron libremente sobre el suelo, tiempo después de tocar el suelo su cuerpo se convirtió en arena, siendo soplada por el viento.

Los dos observaron desde la rama, inseguros de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Descendieron e inspeccionaron el lugar. No había rastro alguno de los restos de Jorou-gumo, solo el desastre que había dejado en el bosque.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto repentinamente Kurapika con recelo en su voz, al ver a un extraño hombre a pocos pasos de ellos.

El hombre se encontraba bajo la oscura sombra de los arboles, su rostro oculto entre las sombras. Sin embargo podían ver la enorme armadura que utilizaba. El hombre permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, antes de decidirse a caminar hacia la débil luz que penetraba el ancho follaje del bosque.

Kurapika sintió como su boca se abría al ver a un hombre con cabeza de tigre. Continuaba viendo una y otra vez extrañas criaturas con cada día que pasaba viajando.

"Soy Byakko, el tigre blanco del oeste. Estoy complacido de conocer al hijo adoptivo de Lady Ishtar y su consorte."

"¿Co-consorte?" Kurapika se sonrojo nuevamente. Kuroro contrajo muy levemente sus ojos al oír el nombre de Ishtar; su nombre y fama parecían haberse desparramado a lo largo del mundo.

"Pero debo decir, que no debisteis envolveros tanto en los asuntos de estos territorios, sin mencionar el hecho de meterse en problemas con uno de los youkai de la zona. Eso es altamente poco recomendable y juicioso." Dijo con tono escandaloso.

Kurapika iba a protestar, cuando una tintineante voz la interrumpió.

"Eso es tan cruel de su parte, Byakko-saaaan…" dijo la voz que provenía desde el cielo.

Los tres alzaron la mirada y observaron a un hombre de pelo azul marino y vestido con un traje oriental azul, sentado flojamente sobre una rama, observándolos divertido.

"¡Seiryuu!" ladro el hombre con cabeza de tigre.

"Desde el comienzo Jorou-gumo planeo involucrarse y ahora los culpas a ellos. Que mal de ti. Además, podrías haberlos ayudado desde hace un tiempo, no lo crees." Dijo Seiryuu con una juguetona sonrisa.

"¿Con que moral dices aquello? Todo lo que has hecho es observar desde ese lugar como peleaban contra esa endemoniada youkai, sin hacer nada." Byakko dijo con ferocidad.

Kuroro frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras. ¿Era cierto que Seiryuu los había estado observando desde el comienzo sin que él pudiera notar su presencia? Eso le hizo recordar lo sucedido en el Ryokan en ese entonces, cuando Suzaku se anuncio sin que él pudiera percatarse.

"Bueno…" Seiryuu dio pequeños golpecitos con sus largos dedos sobre su mentón. "¿Acaso no es una de esas liosas leyes en las que no puedo involucrarme en asuntos en tu territorio? Ver es todo lo que puedo hacer, y es tan jodidamente aburrido…"

"Es un antiguo decreto al igual que aquel que dice sobre no ayudar a los humanos todo el tiempo. Nosotros existimos para ser reverenciados, no para involucrarnos en los asuntos de los humanos, de otro modo perderían el respeto hacia nosotros."

"Ah." Seiryuu le sonrió con burla. "eso puede ser cierto, pero acaso se te olvida que además de ser un extranjero en estas tierras…"

Se volteo para observar a Kuroro y Kurapika con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Viendo esos ojos, Kuroro se percato de inmediato que él los veía de una forma diferente a los humanos comunes y corrientes.

"¿Esos dos difícilmente pueden ser llamados humanos puros?"

* * *

**La tipeja que traduce**… =) otrooooo… toy que salgo de vacaciones yuju! =P


	21. Divinidad

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__Esta capítulo es un poco extraño, o por lo menos eso pienso yo. De cualquier forma, Tamamo-no-Mae en las leyendas de Japón. Como pueden ver, eh convertido a Seiryuu en un mujeriego (espero que las fans de Seiryuu no se molesten por eso) simplemente ame la parte en que Seiryuu y Genbu pelearon *sonrisa, sonrisa* y sé que Byakko suena como un tipo serio, pero simplemente no sabía qué tipo de personalidad seria la que mejor funcionaria con el. Intentaba que los cuatro tuvieran diferentes personalidades. Pregunta: ¿Saben lo que implican las palabras al final de la conversación de Suzaku con Hassumannin?_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__Kuroro a mencionado Ging y Anansi. Entonces, ¿Kuroro conoce realmente al padre de Gon? ¿Cuál es la historia tras ello? Además, ¿Por qué estaba allí, en primer lugar? Era demasiado bueno para ser una coincidencia._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora: **__¡Seiryuu acaba de proclamar que los dos apenas pueden ser llamado humanos puros! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Además, con la aparición simultánea de dos bestias celestiales, ¿Qué habrá de ocurrir?_

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

**DIVINIDAD**

* * *

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" le pregunto con inseguridad, mientras lo seguía.

"Claro. Pregunta sin miedo." Seiryuu dijo de forma ligera. Cuando escogió acompañarlos, sabiamente había optado por cambiar su atuendo 'visiblemente aristocrático' por el de un simple plebeyo. Inclusive, había cambiado su apariencia haciéndola un poco más normal, ya que Kurapika había señalado, de forma generosa, que Seiryuu tenía un rastro un poco inhumano en su apariencia; su piel tenía un tono levemente azulado.

"¿Por qué no acabaron con Jorou-gumo antes de que se volviera loca y comenzara a matar a las personas?"

"Bueno, señorita, somos los Shishin; las bestias celestiales, no un tipo de trabajador social. Aunque, francamente hablado, diría que nosotros somos unos meros niños vagabundo del reino celestial, pero nuestro real trabajo es observar a los humanos. No estamos para ayudar a los humanos cada vez que piden ayuda. Nuestra ayuda esta exclusivamente reservada para las situaciones críticas, siendo estas juzgadas por los dioses. De otra forma, si los humanos se volviesen demasiado dependientes de nosotros, imaginas cuan débiles y ociosos serían. Sin mencionar la ruma de trabajo que tendríamos. Intentaría evitar eso." Rió brevemente luego de dar su leve explicación.

"¿Y entonces porque nos ayudas?" esta vez fue Kuroro quien pregunto.

Seiryuu se volteo hacia él con una ceja en alto, pero volvió a reír nuevamente.

"Como dije anteriormente, ustedes son extranjeros en estas tierras. No están bajo nuestra jurisdicción. De hecho, se nos ha dado permiso para cuidar de ustedes como se nos plazca. De cualquier forma, ustedes apenas pueden ser llamados humanos, razón de mayor fuerza para venir personalmente a ayudarlos."

Seiryuu menciono que ellos eran 'apenas' humanos con tal ligereza, que puso más bien inquieta a Kurapika. Recordaba la breve conversación que habían tenido justo luego de que Jorou-gumo muriese y Byakko y Seiryuu hicieran apariencia frente a ellos.

* * *

"Apenas…humanos… ¿?" Kurapika podía sentir como su sangre se enfriaba en sus venas.

Por alguna razón, sabía que el hombre de azul no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo. De alguna forma, ella sabía que tenía razón. Seiryuu les sonrió ampliamente, con un grado de calidez y diversión.

"¿Es sobre nuestra sangre, no?" pregunto finalmente, Kuroro, buscando confirmación.

"¿Hm? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Kuzunoha me lo dijo." Dijo con cautela.

"¿Lo hizo Kuzunoha-chan? Aw, y aquí estaba yo intentando asustarlo." Dijo con un pequeño puchero.

Seiryuu salto desde una rama del árbol y aterrizo sobre el suave suelo, con la gracia de un bailarín. Cuando su pie toco el suelo, ni siquiera movió las hojas secas. Lanzo una sonrisa satisfactoria a Kurapika, quien seguía en una vorágine.

"¿Supongo que si la impresione, no?"

"Que poco educado de tu parte." Critico Byakko al joven. "¡Ni siquiera te has presentado!"

"Oh, cierto. Una presentación viene en camino. Soy Seiryuu, el dragón azul del este. Encantado de conocerlos."

Kurapika lo miro. Parecía ser un hombre bondadoso y tolerante. Seiryuu siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara de niño, y los trataba de forma casual; a diferencia de la formal Suzaku y el estricto Byakko. Era como si no se preocupara del mundo y solo se estuviera divirtiendo.

"Suzaku me ha dicho que tienen asuntos en mi territorio. ¿Terminaron aquí, no? Vamos, los llevare a mi hogar."

Y de esa forma fue como terminaron caminando en fila hacia una aldea en el este. Byakko opto por no abandonar su territorio, aunque la verdadera razón era porque no quería pasar tiempo innecesario escuchando las charlas sin sentido de Seiryuu.

* * *

Su rostro se palidecía, pero no dijo nada sobre los dolores estomacales que estaban arruinando su humor y energía. Camino silenciosamente, escuchando a media a Seiryuu y los ocasionales comentarios y preguntas de Kuroro. Mientras el dolor empeoraba, comenzó a agitarse y tubo que sostener su estomago con sus manos, aunque poco ayudaba a disminuir el dolor. Cuando Kuroro finalmente noto lo retrasada que estaba Kurapika, se volteo y levanto una ceja al ver su extraña postura.

Kurapika alzo la vista y lo miro fijamente, como intentando enviarle un mudo mensaje entre sus adoloridos ojos. Él comprendió el mensaje.

"¿Ya?" pregunto con voz semi-exasperada.

Ella solo asintió.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Seiryuu cuando noto que sus invitados se habían detenido a unos pasos tras él. Justo cuando su pregunta escapo de su boca, olio algo; el inequívoco olor de sangre mala.

"¿Puedes llevarnos al río más cercanos?" pregunto Kuroro, ignorando su pregunta.

"Claro, está muy cerca de aquí." Respondió Seiryuu mientras señalaba en una dirección en particular. Le perdono la vergüenza a Kuroro de tener que explicar que Kurapika estaba en su periodo menstrual; Seiryuu lo noto cuando olio la sangre mala.

Y de esa forma tomaron un breve descanso junto al arroyo. Mientras los hombres permanecían detrás de los arbustos, Kurapika se tomo su tiempo para lavar la parte inferior de su torso y limpiar lo que necesitara. Habiendo dicho eso, al final Kurapika decidió lavar todo su cuerpo. Puso a un lado sus ropas, sobre el suelo seco y comenzó con su tarea.

Silenciosos ruidos entre los arbustos la alertaron. Se volteo, semi-enojada, ya que sospechaba que uno de los hombres la había mirado; por más imposible que pareciera. Lo único que vio fue un pequeño gato blanco holgazaneando alrededor de sus ropas. El pequeño felino miro sus ropas con ojos curiosos, oliéndolos inocentemente. Desechando su temprana sospecha como una falsa alarma, continuo quitando el polvo de su cuerpo.

Lo que Kurapika fallo en notar, fue que cuando el gato se marcho luego de saciar su curiosidad, un collar magatama colgaba de su pequeña boca. Sin embargo, la cosa más importante que la muchacha no noto, fue que la cola del gato se dividía en dos. Cuando Kurapika se estaba vistiendo, solo entonces noto que el talismán que le había dado Suzaku se había perdido. Solo tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando Seiryuu apareció entre un arbusto.

"Hey, justo ahora-"

¡THWACK!

Su mentón fue bruscamente asaltada por la Dowsing chain de Kurapika. Seiryuu tropezó y cayó de espaldas.

"Te dije." Dijo Kuroro con un suspiro, mientras observaba como Seiryuu caía sin gracia.

"¿Y eso porque diablos fue?" exclamo furioso, Seiryuu, mientras se sobaba su mentón.

"¡Sapo Tom! ¡Libidinoso!" le grito Kurapika. De hecho, ya se encontraba completamente vestida cuando Seiryuu había aparecido en la escena. Solo que Seiryuu tuvo la mala suerte.

"¿QUÉ?" rugió Seiryuu, indignado. "¡No estaba mirando! ¡Sentí a un youkai hace poco!"

"¡Sólo paso un gato!"

"¿Un gato, dices? Es un nekomata, ¡diablos! ¡Revisa tus pertenencias! ¿Te falta algo?"

Kurapika se congelo por un segundo, antes de asumir una repentina expresión neutra.

"…nada."

"¿Estás segura?" Seiryuu la miro con sospecha.

"Sí." Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada. Se rehusaba a contarles que su talismán protector estaba desaparecido. Bueno, no provocaría daño alguno, ya que el talismán era inútil. Eso se había comprobado durante la horrible pelea contra Jorou-gumo; y el talismán no era nada más que algo decorativo.

* * *

"¿Hiciste tal como te ordene?" pregunto una mujer.

Ella era la imagen viva de una clásica hermosura oriental. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su grueso y sedoso pelo era de un profundo negro; pequeñas orbes brillantes la iluminaban por sobre su cabeza, sus labios eran tan rojos como la sangre fresca; sin embargo su corazón era tan negro como el carbón. Su lujoso y elaborado kimono de doce capas se sostenía sobre sus blancos, frágiles y descubiertos hombros. Sus delgados dedos se movían con agilidad mientras le gesticulaba a un gato blanco que se acercara.

_Como pediste, Tamamo-no-Mae-sama._ Dijo el gato youkai, mientras dejaba caer el talismán de Kurapika sobre el suelo, frente a la mujer.

"Muy bien hecho." Le sonrió fríamente al gato, la sonrisa era tan siniestra que el nekomata no podía evitar sentir escalofríos. Su hermosura por si sola era mortal, sin mencionar sus glaciares pero atractivas sonrisas.

"Sin este despreciable talismán Baku, será una presa fácil." Se lamio delicadamente sus labios. "Saldré victoriosa en lo que Jorou-gumo ah fallado."

La nekomata observo ciertos artículos que le llamaban la atención. Los objetos permanecían cerca de la mujer, bajo sus vigilantes ojos. La nekomata sabía que esos objetos eran valiosos ítems que la mujer acababa de obtener; uno que no tenía la menor intención de dejar ir. Al notar la curiosa mirada de nekomata sobre sus valiosos trofeos, la mujer le lanzo una sonrisa aun más sádica.

"Tendré sus ojos."

Dos pares de ojos escarlatas le devolvían la mirada a las dos youkai.

* * *

"¿Ven la Villa de allí? Tus ojos escarlatas se encuentran allí. De alguna forma, terminaron siendo reverenciados como un objeto sagrado por los ciudadanos del lugar. La villa en su plenitud los valora como si fueran un objeto enviado por los mismos dioses."

Se encontraban en la cima de una montaña, desde la que se podía observar la villa. Era una villa pobre; muy lejana a la última ciudad que habían visitado. A pesar de la pobre situación, los ciudadanos parecían relativamente felices con sus vidas.

"¿Cómo terminaron los ojos siendo un ítem sagrado? Supuestamente solo los aristócratas podrían tenerlos, no estos pobres ciudadanos." Remarco Kuroro con diversión.

"Bueno, comprendo la confusión, pero estas tierras siguen repletas de luchas y guerras civiles. Es muy diferente a las enormes y modernas ciudades que han visitado. En serio, el contraste es demasiado grande. Es posible que los nobles pierdan sus posesiones ante los plebeyos. La fuerza de la masa, ¿no? Nunca lo subestimen." Se encogió de hombros y rió ligeramente, traicionando su real preocupación por el bienestar de la gente.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto Kurapika entre dientes. Miro a Kuroro dándole una mirada significativa; una que el hombre podía descifrar cuando la atrapaba observándolo de ese modo.

"Lo sé. Sin robar." Dijo mientras levantaba sus dos manos en señal de rendición.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No eres un ladrón?" pregunto Seiryuu con clara diversión en el rostro.

"Ella no está en condiciones de trabajar. Y yo no me puedo alejar de ella." Kuroro se encogió de hombros, mostrando que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

"Hmm…" Seiruu asintió, y repentinamente sonrió como el gato Cheshire. "Entonces, es cuando yo hago aparición en el cuadro."

Ignorando la confundida mirada del dueto, Seiryuu se acerco a ellos y les susurro su plan. Al oír su plan, Kuroro levanto una fina ceja mientras Kurapika quedo atónita. La sonrisa de Seiryuu se enancho aun más.

* * *

Todo era bastante normal en la villa, con todas las personas haciendo sus labores mientras disfrutaban la vida, como cualquier persona feliz. La paz solo duro hasta cuando un repentino temblor agito toda la villa, haciendo que los ciudadanos entraran en pánico. Sin embargo, el sismo no sería el evento más notable del día. Fue la aparición de un dragón azul en el sencillo templo de la villa.

Sonoras exclamaciones escaparon de los ciudadanos mientras el dragón gruñía. Su enorme cara miro hacia abajo y sus enormes ojos escanearon la villa como si fueran cámaras de vigilancia. El sacerdote del templo, un hombre muy anciano, camino fuera del templo y se postro respetuosamente ante el dragón.

"¡Seiryuu-sama!" dijo en voz alta; lo suficiente fuerte como para ser oído por el resto de los ciudadanos. "¿Por qué nos bendice con vuestra presencia?"

El dragón Seiryuu resoplo sonoramente y una nube de humo escapo de su nariz.

_Escuchen con atención, gente mía, y serán perdonas de su mala suerte. Desastre a caído sobre Saikyo, la gran ciudad, por poseer esos ojos del color del fuego. Regrésenlos a donde pertenecen ¡o Sufrirán!_

El vozarrón de Seiryuu resonó por toda la villa, infligiendo terror y miedo en los corazones de los ciudadanos. Todos habían caído sobre sus rodillas y comenzaron a reverenciar al dragón azul con profundo respeto y miedo.

"¿Qué—Qué deberíamos hacer, Seiryuu-sama?" el jefe mayor de la aldea pregunto con voz temblorosa, sus manos temblaban visiblemente.

_Dos errantes de tierras lejanas llegaran a esta villa pronto. Entregadles los ojos a ellos y serán salvados de la calamidad. Oíd mis advertencias, gente._

Con eso, el dragón desapareció tan pronto como había parecido. Un pesado silencio lleno el aire de la villa, antes de que el caos cayera sobre ella. Las personas se apresuraron al templo y le pidieron al sacerdote que sacara los ojos escarlatas y los sostuviera mientras esperaban por el ingreso a la villa de los 'dos errantes de tierras lejanas'.

Prontamente, como Seiryuu había predicho, dos jóvenes entraron a la ciudad. Eran inequívocamente de tierras lejanas a juzgar por sus extraños atuendos.

Sin siquiera saludar a cualquiera de los dos, el jefe de la villa y el sacerdote se apresuraron hacia ellos, e insistieron que se llevaran los ojos con ellos, diciendo que era decreto del sagrado dragón, protector de sus tierras.

Kurapika sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza, mientras Kuroro contuvo una feliz sonrisa. Luego, el jefe les dijo que tenían reservados para ellos las mejores habitaciones y que todas sus necesidades serian atendidas. Kurapika se sentía mal por eso, pero la personas insistieron en que recibieran la 'bondad de la villa'.

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, el sacerdote hablo finalmente, preguntando sobre los ojos escarlatas. Kuroro le dio una sonrisa neutra.

"Es bueno ser curioso, pero es conocido que la ignorancia puede ahorrar los problemas."

Para el alto sacerdote, las palabras de Kuroro sonaban sabias y sutiles, pero desafortunadamente solo provocaron que Kurapika resoplara burlonamente. _Tales palabras bañadas de azúcar_, pensó amargamente. Sin embargo, era inteligente de su parte haber dicho tales palabras, ya que de esta forma se evitan los problemas de tener que explicar la historia de los ojos y la situación en la que se encontraban.

Fueron guiados con todo tipo de demostraciones educadas hasta la 'mejor habitación de la aldea', y finalmente, luego de innumerables reverencias fueron dejados en paz. Kurapika dejo escapar un suspiro mientras que Kuroro solo rió divertido. Justo cuando se acomodaban en su cuarto designado, una figura camino agudamente dentro de la habitación.

"Ha pasado su buen tiempo de la última vez que hice esto. Se siente tan bien." Seiryuu sonrió tan infantilmente como podía.

"¡Amenazaste a tu propia gente!" Exclamo Kurapika, mortificada por el vergonzoso método de Seiryuu.

"Aw, Kurapika-chan, esos humanos son ridículamente testaduras y leales a sus supersticiones. No serian capaces de dejar ir su 'sagrado ítem' por ningún motivo. Además, la aparición ocasional de nosotros, los Shishin, también es necesaria para recordarles nuestra presencia."

"Déjalo tranquilo, Kurapika. No tienes derecho a juzgarlo. Esta es su tierra, son su gente. Déjalo hacer lo que le plazca." Dijo Kuroro mientras se arrugaba ligeramente, siendo el hombre práctico que era.

Esta descuidada y distanciada actitud de Kuroro sirvió para hacerle recordar a Kurapika el despiadado respeto y aprecio que tenia este hombre por las vidas de los demás. Viejo resentimiento comenzó a aflorar y Kurapika le frunció oscuramente el ceño. Sintiendo que el humor de Kurapika comenzaba a sacar lo mejor de ella, Seiryuu intento salvar el día. Bueno, al menos lo intento.

"Kurapika-chan, seriamente estas un poco sombría. Sonríe, ¿sí?" dijo alegremente mientras pinchaba su dos mejillas.

¡THWACK!

"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" Seiryuu se sobo su adolorida mejilla.

Kuroro solo rió mudamente al ver la desgracia de Seiryuu.

"Cambios de humor mensuales. Bienvenido a mi mundo."

* * *

Kurapika creía que realmente se le estaba acabando su suerte. No solo tenía su periodo, sino que además lo tenía durante la luna nueva; el momento más esperado del mes. Era el único momento en que podía alejar del (algunas veces) insoportable hombre (aunque hasta ahora nunca había logrado alejarse más de seis metros), y sin embargo tenía que pasar su tiempo hecha un ovillo para soportar los dolores de su estomago.

"¿Tanto te duele?" pregunto con curiosidad Seiryuu.

"No tengo idea." Kuroro solo se encogió de hombros.

Kurapika intento ignorar a esos intolerables individuos y procedió a intentar dormir. Mientras más pronto se quedara dormido, mas rápido desaparecería el dolor de su estomago, aunque usualmente su sueño era perturbado por la sobrecogedora agonía.

Sin embargo ella era inconsciente de lo perturbador que sería su sueño; uno realmente molesto.

* * *

"Kuroro, despierta."

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos. Escucho la voz tensa de Seiryuu; clara señal de malas noticias. Salió rápidamente de su futon y silenciosamente se dirigió hasta Kurapika. Seiryuu ya se encontraba inclinado sobre su quieta figura y observaba algo con intensidad.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Kuroro en un lento susurro.

"Intenta despertarla." Susurro Seiryuu en respuesta, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la muchacha.

Kuroro levanto una ceja inquisitiva ante su orden aparentemente inútil. Era algo que Seiryuu podía hacer personalmente, sin embargo le había dicho a él que hiciera el trabajo. Debía haber una razón para ello. Kuroro la llamo, pero ella no respondió. Intento mover suavemente sus hombros, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Parecía estar en un sueño muy profundo, uno del que era incapaz de despertar.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto nuevamente Kuroro, pero con un ceño fruncido.

"Nada bueno. Esta bajo la influencia de Nue. No podemos despertarla." Seiryuu sacudió lentamente su cabeza.

"¿Y qué le va a pasar?"

"Si la dejamos como esta, puede dormir por siempre, hasta que su vida se acabe porque si."

_No puedo permitir eso_, pensó amargamente Kuroro. El oscuro prospecto de verse sujeto a esta bella durmiente (sí, admitía que era bella hasta cierto punto, aunque no en demasía) por el resto de su vida, simplemente no cabía en su agenda.

"Perdió su talismán Baku. Ese idiota. Ese nekomata debió robarlo." Dijo Seiryuu en voz baja.

"¿Puede hacer otro?"

"Hacer los talismanes Baku no es lo mío." Seiryuu se detuvo por un instante, y agrego rápidamente, "pero ciertamente puedo conseguir otro para ella."

"Entonces, apresúrate." Lo apresuro Kuroro.

Seiryuu hizo una mueca; no le gustaba que le diesen órdenes, aunque eso era lo que siempre recibía de sus otros camaradas.

"Regresare en poco tiempo, pero mientras tanto tienes el trabajo de mantener ocupada a Nue. Está en el techo, puedo sentirla como una hoguera en el desierto. No te molestes en matarla, ya que rápidamente llegaran otras a reemplazar la muerta." Se detuvo y dio una rápida mirada a la dormida kuruta. "Para ellos, ella es un alimento delicioso."

Kuroro contrajo tan levemente sus ojos que su expresión no dejaba ver en lo absoluto su preocupación. Su rostro permanecía tan estoico como siempre. Entonces Seiryuu murmuro unas cuantas palabras y repentinamente, fuertes ráfagas de viento proveniente de las cuatro direcciones. Entonces, Kuroro noto el repentino cambio en el aire.

"Eh construido una barrera protectora. Los aldeanos no sintieran la conmoción que creen mientras te encargues de Nue. Asegúrate de que ella no salga de la barrera, ¿Está bien?" dijo Seiryuu mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Kuroro no le respondió.

"Y no dejes que Nue te mate." Agrego con una sonrisa.

Kuroro resoplo en seco humor. "Eso no tienes que decirlo." Dijo secamente.

Con una sacudida de su mano, Seiryuu voló hacia el cielo y desapareció en el oscuro cielo, como si hubiese sido tragado por él. Kuroro salió de la habitación y salto fácilmente hacia el techo. Una idea lo había molestado intensamente: _¿Por qué es solo a ella a quien atacan?_ No podía pensar mayormente en eso en este instante, porque lo que buscaba se encontraba frente a él.

Nue era una criatura extraña y horrible. Tenía cabeza de mono con cuerpo de perro, las piernas eran de tigre y con cola de serpiente. Le recordaba a la quimera que habían encontrado hace unas cuantas semanas o meses quizás. Humo negro lo rodeaba agregando una atmosfera siniestra, cosa que la mera presencia de Nue lograba. A pesar de encontrarse frente a una maliciosa entidad, Kuroro permanecía inquietantemente tranquilo. Si era algo, el siempre prosperaba frente a tales retos.

"Allí estas." Su voz era sedosamente terrorífica y una siniestra sonrisa agracio su frío rostro.

* * *

Kurapika se sentía extraña. Sabía que estaba dormida, pero su sueño era inquieto. Se movía de un lado hacia otro y sentía como sudaba. Finalmente, luego de un tiempo, se rindió y abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a un niño en el marco de la puerta. Kurapika pestaño unas cuantas veces para aclarar su visión, y cuando finalmente la aclaro, se arrepintió de siquiera haber abierto sus ojos.

Era su hermano. Su amado hermano. Y al mismo tiempo, no era su hermano. Le faltaba su cabeza.

Horrorizada, Kurapika se sentó de golpe, su rostro era tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Sus ojos rápidamente se volvieron escarlatas, ardiendo brillantemente en la oscuridad del cuarto. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de forma incontrolablemente de sus ojos, comenzó a sollozar. Kurapika estaba pronta a ponerse a llorar, cuando repentinamente observo que su hermano decapitado abrazaba algo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

Sintió que se desmayaba cuando vio lo que sostenía su hermano; su cabeza.

"A—aniki—" se ahogo con sus propias palabras. Tenía nauseas, pero cerro su boca con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra le servía para balancear su cuerpo.

Los ojos escarlatas de sus hermanos la miraron con una extraña mirada; como si le pidiera que lo siguiera. Entonces, su hermano se volteo y camino fuera de la habitación.

"¡Aniki, espera—!"

Kurapika intento moverse, pero ni siquiera podía alejarse de la cama. Algo la estaba conteniendo. Cuando miro su pecho, solo entonces se percato de que algo brillaba bajo su camiseta. Supo enseguida quien la había inmovilizado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurapika arranco el brillante objeto de su cuello; era él o-mamori dado por Kuzunoha, y lo arrojo al suelo sin darle importancia.

Tan pronto como sintió su cuerpo libre para moverse, rápidamente salió de la habitación para alcanzar a su hermano. Lo encontró caminando lentamente lejos de ella. Aterrorizada, Kurapika corrió tras él, pero sin importar cuán duro intentara aproximarse a él, nunca lograba alcanzarlo. De hecho, parecía alejarse aún más; alejarse aún más de su alcance. Era como si fuera alcanzable.

Entonces, Kurapika comenzó a llorar fuertemente, mientras corría aún más rápido tras su hermano. Grito su nombre con gran pena; sus gritos eran descorazonados y in embargo no había nadie que pudiera consolarla.

En la realidad, Kurapika caminaba de forma inestable fuera del cuarto, fuera del hostal, a través de las calles vacías, fuera de la villa, hacia un malicioso peligro.

* * *

Nue se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, gruñéndole fieramente al mismo tiempo que no intentaba atacarlo en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que hacía era esquivar los ataques de Kuroro y moverse alrededor en círculos. Su agilidad era sorprendente y Kuroro debía admitir aquello. A pesar de que Kuroro no estuviera luchando con todo lo que tenia contra este youkai, ya que su trabajo era solo distraer esta criatura y no destruirla, Nue realmente hacia un buen trabajo esquivando sus ataques. Kuroro frunció el ceño ante esto.

_Esta aquí solo para torturarla con pesadillas, o…_ su ceño se profundizo. _¿Está intentando distraerme? ¿Comprar tiempo, quizás?_

Justo cuando se percato de esto, su En ardía impacientemente. Su Nen examino la vecindad hambrientamente, y para su horror, Kurapika ya no estaba. Solo entonces Kuroro comprendió el error que había cometido. Contrajo sus ojos hasta ser dos pequeñas rendijas y flecto sus brazos.

"Bueno, no soy el estúpido de aquí." Dijo con una risa vacía, su voz plana y fría. "Parece que el juego se ha acabado."

* * *

Kurapika se alejo aún más de la seguridad de la villa. Una mujer ya la esperaba pacientemente, sus propios ojos rojos brillaban hambrientamente mientras se fijaban en la chica kuruta. Su lujuria solo se intensifico cuando vio los ardientes ojos escarlatas de Kurapika.

"Ooh…" piropeó amorosamente. "Que ojos más hermosos. Definitivamente debo tenerlos en mi posesión."

Tamamo-no-Mae levanto el mentón de Kurapika con sus delgados dedos, estudiando su rostro blanquecino de cerca.

"Lo siento, pequeña. No te guardo rencor, pero tienes que culparte a ti misma por tener tales ojos." Dijo con suavidad, como si estuviera por consolarla en vez de quitarle los ojos.

Kurapika solo miro a la mujer con ojos vacios, a pesar de su brillo escarlata. De pronto, Kurapika pestaño. Tamamo-no-Mae la miro sorprendida. En menos de un segundo, comprendió que el control de Nue sobre Kurapika había acabado. Antes de que esos ojos tuvieran tiempo de regresar a su natural azul, Tamamo-no-Mae rápidamente flexiono sus dedos, lista para sacar los ojos de Kurapika. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiese mover su mano, algo pesado y duro la golpeo en la cabeza.

El grito de Tamamo-no-Mae reverbero por todo el bosque, perturbando el sueño de sus habitantes. Cálida sangre negra se desparramo por todo su rostro, cabello y kimono, pero no era el gore y el desastre lo que la hería; era el talismán o-mamori que se aferraba al solido objeto.

Tan pronto como el objeto cayó al suelo, las chispas que habían cubierto a la malvada mujer desaparecieron. Cuando Tamamo-no-Mae finalmente abrió sus ojos, su presa no se encontraba a la vista. Enfurecida, miro su alrededor y encontró a Kuroro sosteniendo de forma segura a una estupefacta Kurapika.

"¡TE MALDIGOOO!" la mujer de fatal hermosura chilló de rabia y cambio a su forma real; un zorro dorado de nueve colas. Sus rojo ojos miraron a Kuroro con claro odio y le mostro sus fieros colmillos.

Bajo el punto de vista de Kurapika, todo era confuso e incomprensible. No comprendía la situación en la que se veía inversa; no podía pensar con claridad. Solo observaba sin comprender nada en lo absoluto. Kuroro, luego de alejarla del campo de batalla, comenzó a pelear contra la horrenda mujer, que repentinamente se había convertido en un malévolo zorro. Uno de sus brazos colgaba inútilmente de su hombro, claramente roto como resultado de una lucha. Una vez más, la camisa de Kuroro estaba completamente rota y ensangrentada, de la misma forma en que había quedado cuando lucho contra Jorou-gumo, aunque no se veía preocupado por ello.

Los dos rápidamente se vieron envueltos en rápidos movimientos giratorios; ambos repartiendo puñetazos y esquivando los ataques. No podía seguirlos con sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adormecido. Ni siquiera sabía quien iba ganando. Capto el brillo del metal en medio de los movimientos huracanados; Kuroro utilizaba su cuchillo Benz contra Tamamo-no-Mae, aunque ella parecía ser inmune al veneno paralizante.

Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron ser eternos, oscuras nubes se reunieron sobre ellos siniestramente. Ambos alzaron la vista, sorprendidos, pero el Kyuubi dorado estaba más asustado que impactado. Parecía estar asustada hasta los huesos. En un instante, el zorro de nueve colas se volteo para huir de la escena, pero un rayo cargo contra ella de forma despiadada. Casi la frió por completo, pero Kuroro podía sentir que una entidad controlaba la fuerza de los rayos.

Cuando el rayo desapareció, solo dejo tras él un zorro cubierto por quemaduras, especialmente sobre su espalda. Él aún vivía, pero a penas, ya que continuaba moviéndose de tiempo en tiempo.

"¡Allí estas!" una familiar voz saludo los oídos de Kuroro, y cuando alzo la vista, casi no podía crees lo que veía.

Descendiendo desde el oscuro cielo se encontraba un majestuoso kirin, y tras el estaban Suzaku y seiryuu, en toda su gloria celestial. Tenía la forma de un caballo, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escamas doradas en vez de pelo. Resaltando en su frente se encontraba un afilado cuerno. Su cabeza se parecía más a la de un dragón que a la de u caballo. Sus fieros ojos resplandecían mientras veía todo su alrededor. Cuando el kirin aterrizo sonoramente frente a Kuroro, noto que el pasto no se inclino al contacto con sus patas. Kuroro nunca creyó en toda su vida que se toparía con el legendario Kirin.

Bueno, considerando que había encontrado dos tipos de fénix, un dragón, un hombre tigre, y otras muchas criaturas inimaginables, comenzaba a creer que todo podía suceder en esta vida.

Sabiendo que la llegada de esas bestias celestiales solo podían significar un poco de paz, Kuroro se permitió relajarse un poco. Despolvo su camisa y pantalones, antes de voltearse a observar a la desorientada kuruta. Ella seguía sentada en el suelo, perdida y desvalida.

"Tú," dijo agudamente, como si quisiera regañarla, "¿Eres realmente amiga de los problemas, no?"

Todavía mareada y una mente desorientada, Kurapika en respuesta solo parpadeo.

"Oh oh, miren esto." Seiryuu toco la cara de Nue con la punta de su pie. Rodando hacia un lado, dejando un rastro de sangre.

"Como era de esperar del hijo adoptivo de Ishtar, ¿no?" Suzaku sonrió dulcemente, lo que solo sirvió para molestar a Kuroro.

_A mi atención no ha escapado que tiene el arte para manejar la situación por sí solo._ El Kirin hablo repentinamente, su voz era carismática y majestuosa. Sin embargo era imposible saber si su comentario era un cumplido o una ironía.

Kuroro no respondió. Kurapika rodo sus ojos; otra criatura como Chiron. Tendría un tiempo duro intentando comprender lo que decía. Fantástico.

_Ese pequeño hecho, no obstante, por favor decidme, ¿acaso la raza humana ah de ser agraciada con vuestra presencia y tiempo cada vez que sufra necesidad?_

Esta vez, era claro para Kuroro que lo estaba regañando. Sabía que se refería al incidente en Saikyo. El solo sonrió.

"¿Acaso no somos solo medio humanos a sus ojos?"

Kirin hizo un gesto que podía ser interpretado como una desaprobación. No era de su agrado la insolente respuesta de Kuroro. En un segundo, el kirin tenía su cuerno apuntando el cuello de Kuroro, la afilada punta acariciando la delicada piel de porcelana de Kuroro. Los ojos de Kurapika se dilataron; había oído que kirin era una criatura tranquila y bondadosa, aunque podían ser feroces en determinadas ocasiones. Podía sentir físicamente su casi instantáneo desagrado por Kuroro.

_Kirin es una criatura de justicia. ¿Podrá ser que sepa que este hombre es un criminal?_ Se pregunto Kurapika.

"Bueno, bueno, Kirin-sama. Sabe muy bien que estuvo a punto de perder la vida luchando contra Jurou-gumo, y nuevamente a sufrido, tiene un brazo roto, tras la lucha con Nue. ¿Acaso no ha recibido suficiente castigo por sus fechorías?" dijo suavemente Suzaku, mientras intentaba aplacar el temperamento de Kirin, y de esa forma salvar la vida de Kuroro.

"¿Acaso no usted no es el _benevolente_ Kirin-sama?" Seiryuu, en su intento por salvar nuevamente el día, uso intencionalmente la palabra 'benevolente'. "Sea piadosos con ellos, mi señor."

Luego de un silencio, kirin finalmente se calmo y cedió ante la persuasión de sus subordinados. Con un resoplido, aparto su peligroso cuento del cuello de Kuroro.

"Si eres tan poderoso como la gente dice que eres, adorado como un dios, entonces, ¿Por qué no probarlo al romper este lazo magino que nos ha molestado?" dijo tranquilamente Kuroro.

El Kirin lo miro con dureza, sus ojos ámbar lo miraban fijamente.

_Chico, no os burléis de mí. _Resoplo._ Esa maldición que ha sido puesta sobre vosotros, no es más que un juego de niños para mí. Sin embargo, no habré de romperla, ya que esa maldición y quien la ha provocado no provienen de estas tierras, y por lo cual no ah de estar bajo mi jurisdicción. No tengo la autoridad para mezclarme con los problemas que están por sobre mis dominios._

Kurapika contrajo sus ojos y nubes apocalípticas colgaron sobre ella. Había tenido esperanzas, pero esa esperanza tenía que ser arrancada despiadadamente.

_Oíd mis palabras, niños, y sabrán de sabiduría. Romper la maldición, para realizar su deseo, deberéis de tomaros bajo su propia sombra el haceros, habréis de aventuraros al mundo en busca de una criatura perteneciente de la misma tierra del lazo mágico. Esa es la ley que vosotros y yo hemos de respetar._ Explico Kirin, su voz tranquila.

Kuroro frunció el ceño._ Ishtar nunca menciono esto._

* * *

"Genbu, la tortuga negra del norte, los llevara al país vecino. Estaremos con ustedes hasta entonces." Explico Seiryuu mientras se recostaba sobre el suelo de tatami del hospedaje donde se quedaban por la noche.

Kuroro y Kurapika habían terminado sus negocios en ese país; era tiempo de que ellos siguieran avanzando. Seiryuu y Suzaku decidieron seguirlos por diversión; y si que se entretenían mezclándose con esos dos humanos. Seiryuu sacaba de quicio a Kurapika, al coquetear juguetonamente con ella, mientras Suzaku había señalado a Kuroro como su desafortunada presa. Le tomo toda su energía lograr alterar un poco al estoico hombre.

Cuando cayó la noche y los dos humanos dormían, Suzaku se mantuvo despierto. Seiryuu nunca dejaba de impresionarlo, aun después de conocerlos por cientos de años; allí se encontraba roncando sonoramente mientras dormía, aun cuando no necesitaba dormir en lo absoluto. Cuando se aseguro de que Kuroro y Kurapika estuvieran profundamente dormidos, se les acerco y les susurro.

"Sal, Hassamunnin. Este Suzaku desea tener una audiencia privada contigo."

Rápidamente, el lazo rojo que unía a Kuroro y Kurapika comenzó a titilar. Una pequeña bola de luz azulada apareció y se desprendió del lazo rojo. Voló de forma zigzagueante por sobre las dos figuras dormidas, antes de materializarse en su forma solida, la de un genio con aspecto infantil.

_Saludos, Lord Suzaku_._ Es un placer conocerlo en persona._ El genio hizo una profunda reverencia.

"El placer es mío." Suzaku lo saludo educadamente en respuesta. "La razón de que te llame ahora, en medio de la noche es porque tengo una pregunta sobre esos dos. Me he estado preguntando: ¿Qué piensas de su relación?"

Hassamunnin abiertamente quedo boquiabierto ante la femenina apariencia del hombre vestido en ropas orientales.

_Seriamente, Lord Suzaku, estas preguntando las cosas más obvias. Incluso sin que yo te lo diga, de seguro ¿has visto y comprendido su relación?_

"Bueno, Hassamunnin, solo quiero tener una confirmación. Has estado constantemente con ellos, enlazándolos. ¿Cómo percibes su relación? Como tercera persona en este equipo de autoproclamados enemigos, de seguro tu eres el que más sabe." Suzaku sonrió, pero había autoridad en su voz.

_¿Deseas oír la verdad o solo lo que quieres oír?_ Sonrió el genio maliciosamente.

"¿Acaso no eh sido claro?" dijo Suzaku con sus labios en una sola línea.

Hassumannin trago saliva. El rango de Suzaku era más alto que el de él, y más aún, se encontraba en las tierras de Suzaku, por lo que debía obedecer las órdenes y caprichos del hombre. Suspirando pesadamente, les dijo lo que realmente pensaba sobre los dos; sinceramente.

_Sabes, esos dos son imposibles. Este tipo, Kuroro, sigue ciegamente inconsciente de su creciente cariño por la muchacha. Es increíblemente denso en este asunto, considerando su inteligencia y todo, mientras la chica continua negando lo obvio, que Kuroro se preocupa genuinamente de ella. Cabezotas, ¡Eso son!_

Dijo el genio con un torrente de palabras. Sonaba más a queja que a una respuesta. Suzaku solo rió con suavidad.

"Ciertamente. Pero como fuese, ¿Qué crees que necesite? Las cosas no pueden continuar de esta forma, algo tiene que cambiar."

_Señor, ¿De seguro entiende que ellos no son sus protegidos y no eres responsable por ellos? ¿Por qué te molestas en mejorar su relación? Se maten o no, no debería importarte, ¿no?_ Pregunto el genio con un profundo ceño en su lisa frente. Ladeo su cabeza, sin comprender el deseo de Suzaku por jugar una parte en el rol de los humanos.

"Bueno, solo tómalo como ¿si estuviera aguantándome las ganas de ayudarlo desde el primer momento que escuche de su situación?" respondió mientras sonreía.

_Tonterías. ¿Seguro que estas ayudando? Lo que tú crees que es ayuda, quizás para ellos sólo signifique problemas, ¿Sabes?_ Resoplo el genio entretenido.

Suzaku solo sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Qué dices?"

Hassamunnin le frunció el ceño, pero sin embargo le dijo lo que tenía en mente.

_Todavía les falta las fuertes fundaciones que sirven para construir una nueva relación por sobre una anterior, una amarga. Quien más problemas acarrea es la muchacha con carácter de mula. Sigue profundamente traumatizada y sus cicatrices quizás le tome unos años cicatrizar. Solo necesita un poco de provocación para agitarla con respecto a la desgracia de su clan,_ charlo el genio mientras se encogía de hombros descuidadamente.

"¿Sólidos cimientos? ¿huh? Me recuerda a un trozo de conversación que hoy a dos jóvenes."

_¿Espías a mujeres copuchentas?_ E genio le lanzo una mirada malicioso, pero Suzaku continúo hablando, como si no hubiera oído la crítica de Hassamunnin.

"Mencionaron que los hijos son los únicos cimientos en una familia."

_Espera un segundo, no querrás decir…_ Hassamunnin le arrugo la frente al Fénix.

"Si piensas lo que yo creo; que asumo lo haces, entonces sabes precisamente lo que digo." Suzaku sonrió enigmáticamente y termino su conversación.

* * *

Al próximo día, llegaron temprano a la costa. Seiryuu rápidamente corrió hacia la playa, emocionado como un niño pequeño. Kurapika y Kuroro miraron su alrededor; no había señales de vida allí; solo una costa vacía. Aunque vacía no eran las palabras realmente adecuadas; quizás prístina seria una palabra más adecuada. La arena blanca brilla, inmaculada por las manos de los hombres.

"Heeey, ¡Genbu! Viejo, ¿Dónde estás?" Comenzó a gritar Seiryuu, a lo máximo que daban sus pulmones, al tiempo que pateaba la arena. "¡Tienes invitados!"

¡THWACK!

El sonido estridente de un arma golpeando la cabeza de Seiryuu fue tan fuerte, que provoco que todos los ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a la fuente. De pronto, un viejo de espalda curvada se abalanzaba sobre Seiryuu, quien estaba agachado mientras sostenía su adolorida cabeza. El viejo tenía un oscuro caparazón en su espalda, usaba unas vestimentas anticuadas y sostenía un torcido bastón. Su canosa barba colgaba de su rostro como una cortina, tocando suavemente la arena mientras caminaba.

"¡Insolente mocoso! Así tratas a tus mayores, ¿eh? ¡Estúpido descarado! ¡Llamándome viejo, cuando tú mismo solo tienes un par de décadas menos que yo! Los jóvenes de ahora, lanzan miradas de desafíos y ¡no prestan atención al real valor de la sabiduría!"

A pesar de su apariencia anticuada, el hombre mayor de seguro era desquiciado. Golpeo rápida y repentinamente a Seiryuu con su bastón de madera, regañándolo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Eso duele! ¡Viejo! ¡Ow, ow! ¡Deja de pegarme con tu bastón!"

"Genbu-san, si prosigue, le asestaras un buen golpe. Y si queda amnésico por su golpe, imagínese cuan desastroso sería." Dijo Suzaku mientras se acercaba a los dos.

"Oh, ¡Tienes razón! ¡Toda la razón, Suzaku! O dios mío, ¿Cuándo este mocoso tendrá tu sabiduría?" Genbu sacudió su cabeza en tristeza.

"¡Injusto! ¡Suzaku siempre es tu favorito! ¡Por eso siempre me maltratas! ¡Debería denunciarte por abuso infantil!" Seiryuu jalo bruscamente la barba del hombre mayor.

Entonces los dos se vieron nuevamente comprometidos en una discusión infantil, Dejando a Suzaku riéndose descontroladamente al ver tal espectáculo. Kuroro y Kurapika no sabían qué hacer. Kurapika quería reír ya que le recordaban a Killua y Gon, cuando discutían por alguna cosa tonta; Kuroro pensaba que ellos eran unos idiotas.

"Ignórenlos. Es una de sus diarias rutinas." Dijo Suzaku mientras abanicaba con sus manos su sonrojado rostro (debido a la risa), mientras se le acercaba nuevamente. "De cualquier forma, antes de que se vayan, lleven esto consigo."

Suzaku les dio una brillante pluma roja, que parecía ser una pluma de pavo real.

"Es una de mi pluma. Les servirá en el futuro," se giro específicamente hacia Kuroro, "Estoy seguro de que sabrás cuando utilizarla."

Kuroro levanto una ceja ante lo que implicaba aquella frase, sin embargo tomo mudamente la pluma y la guardo en su equipaje. Prontamente, pudieron ver a Genbu caminando hacia ellos con un paliado Seiryuu siguiéndole.

"Ah, ¿Nos vamos ya?, listos para navegar ¿jóvenes?" les sonrió de la misma forma que un anciano lo haría.

"Cuando quieras," respondió Kurapika.

Genbu asintió, satisfecho, y entonces camino hacia la costa. Cuando piso el océano, comenzó a transformarse en una gigante tortuga negra, de allí su nombre.

"Salten en su espalda. Esperemos que no los lancé al océano." Dijo Seiryuu con una juguetona sonrisa dirigida a Kurapika.

El rostro de Kurapika palideció, cosa que no escapo de la atención de Kuroro. Entonces hizo una nota mental: Kurapika kuruta no sabía nadar.

* * *

Todo lo que los rodeaba era grandiosamente azul. Era una maravilla; se encontraban físicamente bajo el agua, pero gracias a la magia que proveía Genbu, podían respirar bajo el agua. Estaban disfrutando del corto viaje, con toda la hermosura que le ofrecía la vista, cuando repentinamente Genbu dejo de nadar y comenzó a subir hacia la superficie.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Kuroro y Kurapika alzaron la vista y observaron una escena muy extraña.

_¿Oho? Parece que esto es._ Canturreo la vieja tortuga.

"¿Lo que significa?" pregunto Kurapika, mientras observa atónita a un gigantesco hombre flotando bajo el agua, sosteniendo un tridente en su mano. ¿Claro que aquel hombre no los iba atacar con eso, no?

_Tiempo de despedirnos, niños._

Repentinamente y sin advertencia alguna, Genbu los arrojo de su espalda. En poco tiempo, se encontraron completamente mojados y sin poder respirar, como debiera ser cuando se encuentran bajo el agua. Kurapika, instantáneamente, entro en pánico al verse tragada por la oscuridad el vasto océano. Le recordaba el horrible día en que se lanzo al mar, en un intento por regresar a su tierra, en busca de su hermano. Era un desagradable recuerdo, que había sido revivido de forma inconsciente por los dichos de Seiryuu.

Frenéticamente comenzó a mover sus brazos, como una persona esquizofrénica. Kuroro intento calmarla, pero en cambio fue recibido con palmetazos rasguños de la chica kuruta. De pronto, cuando Kuroro estaba por dejar inconsciente de un golpe a la muchacha y así facilitarle el trabajo, fueron rodeados por una suave luz. Sintieron que los jalaban mientras ascendían rápidamente hacia la superficie del agua.

En segundos, se vieron asimismo arrojados en la orilla de la costa. Tropezando de forma desarmada; Kuroro sobre Kurapika (Por enésima vez durante su viaje) con la arena asaltándolos al mismo tiempo que sirviéndoles de colchón.

Tan pronto como Kuroro se libro de la arena que tenía en su boca, alzo la vista y sus oscuros ojos cayeron sobre la figura que se cernía sobre el océano. Viendo al gigantesco hombre bajo los rayos del sol, Kuroro fue capaz de ver por completo al hombre. Su piel era azulada y lisa, no poseía expresión alguna en su rostro. Su barba caía de su mentón como algas marinas azuladas. Sus ropas eran las únicas que delataban cierta información sobre su origen.

"Manannan mac Lir." Susurro Kuroro con ceño fruncido.

El océano repentinamente comenzó a aullar ferozmente, como si anunciara la llegada de un tsunami o una tormenta marina. Manannan mac Lir, uno de los renombrados dioses marinos, regreso a sus aposentos bajo el azul mar. Ni siquiera desperdicio una de sus miradas en ellas. Que camarada menos amigable.

Finalmente Kurapika comenzó a toser el agua y la arena de su boca. Era un desastre; estaba completamente mojada de pies a cabeza; sus rubios cabellos completamente desordenados, su ropa mojada contra su cuerpo, y se sentía terriblemente congelada. La playa era ventosa, lo que le provocaba escalofríos. No deseaba resfriarse. Ya había estado mucho tiempo sintiéndose enferma y estando bajo el cuidado de la desgraciada cabeza de la araña.

_¡Kuroro, Kurapika!_

Una voz familiar los saludo, antes de que Kurapika comenzara a maldecir, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se enojaba profundamente. Cuando levanto la cara, sintió que su día comenzaba a mejorar. Una galopeaba felizmente hacia ellos.

"¡Una!"

El unicornio deslizo su cabeza en el abrazo de Kurapika, cuidadosa de no lastimarla con su cuerno. Lamio felizmente la cara de Kurapika y entonces se volteo hacia Kuroro para hacer lo mismo. Aunque a Kuroro no le molestaba aquella atención, este esperaba que Kurapika no lo mirara con esa mirada de mofa en su rostro. Sabía que la chica siempre disfrutaba ver como lo avergonzaban las inexorables demostraciones de afecto de Una.

Kurapika acostumbraba a hacer eso solo para molestarlo, pero en estos instantes aquellos pensamientos no cruzaron por su cabeza. Simplemente se había transformado en un hábito; y los hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.

"A esperado tu regreso durante muchos días."

La voz llamo su atención, y ambos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz. Mientras Kurapika estaba alerta, Kuroro se encontraba más sorprendido que lo anterior. Reconocía esa voz. Aparentemente, el destino le guardaba más sorpresas.

Allí, en las afueras del bosque que bordeaban la costa, se encontraban dos hombres de pie, uno junto al otro. Parecía que eran compañeros de viaje. Kuroro no pudo evitar quedar atónito cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre esos hombres.

Uno tenía un juvenil rostro, con una mirada que contaba lo sedientos de aventuras que era. Usaba un turbante de algún tipo, escondiendo la mayoría de su cabello, dejando ver unos pequeños mechones negros. Su atuendo era práctico y parecía cómodo. Sus manos se encontraban en sus bolsillos.

El otro tenía una piel oscura. Tenía pelo largo y daba la impresión de que no se había cortado e pelo por un largo tiempo, quizás décadas. Tenía una arrogante sonrisa en su cara, a pesar de su oscura expresión. Su cabello era plateado, contratando claramente con su el de su compañero, al igual que el color de su piel. Sus ropas eran mínimas, solo lo suficiente para cubrir de forma decente la mayoría de su piel.

_Me han acompañado durante los últimos días_. Les dijo Una.

"¿Ahora hablas de forma fluida?" dijo con felicidad Kurapika, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Una con su propio rostro.

Mientras tanto, Kuroro continuaba mirándolos, como si estuviera viendo fantasmas. Kurapika frunció el ceño al ver esto.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto tímidamente. _Por su lenguaje corporal, puedo decir que no representan amenaza. Una también parece haberlos aceptado._

Kuroro finalmente movió sus labios y dos palabras salieron de su boca, como si fueran susurradas por un fantasma.

"Ging. Anansi."

* * *

**La tipeja que traduce**… yujuuuu! =) otro capítulo =) para que lean… vieron que anduve más rápido? Wuajajaj espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, como yo disfrute traduciendo… wujujuju vieron que apareció un ¿Ging y Anansi? Jujuju ;) gracias por darle un tiempito y leer la traducción…

Seiketo Nayset: =) siii!.. wuajajaj, es verdad… y eso que leí el fic de nuevo en busca de los nenes perdidos T.T perdón por lo errores… pero me da flojera arreglarlo XD… euajaja…. Pero bueno… esto empieza a agarrar color =)…. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya entretenido este cap. =) nos leemos!

Mikoto-sama: O/O muchas gracias por lo ánimos, pero yo solo traduzco, u.u… quien la escribe es una autora de esta pag, pero escribe en english =( mi imaginación no me da para tanto… pero a que es entretenido jojojo… es como wild hurt can't be broken… gran fic. Pero nunca lo terminaron… T,T una lástima … PD: gracias por tu comentario =) 


	22. Los Cuentos De Hadas Se Hacen Realidad

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__me apresure para poder terminar a tiempo, en serio. Así que discúlpenme por la falta de calidad. De hecho, Perussa es el nombre que altere de Prussia, que es el viejo nombre de Alemania. Erin es el antiguo de nombre de Irlanda, respectivamente. Déjenme saber lo que piensan sobre la escena del 'beso' ok. Les apuesto que no están satisfechas. Después de todo, ¿a quién le gustaría un beso forzado? Pero por ahora, tendrán que aguantarse con eso. No esperen que Kurapika de la nada agarre a besos a Kuroro. Eso sería muy OCC. Si quieren, pueden responder la pregunta de Kuroro '¿Necesitas preguntar?'. Estoy curiosa por saber lo que piensan ^^_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__Kuroro llevara a Kurapika a conocer a su viejo amigo. Pero ya que era su viejo amigo, ¿cómo conseguirá que este amigo suyo, un duque, que abandone los ojos escarlatas? Además, el destino parece tener más cosas guardadas para este par, cuando se encuentran con otra extraña persona en la fiesta._

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora: **__Habiendo terminado sus asuntos en el país de Hanzo, avanzaron hacia su próximo destino. ¿Quién hubiese creído que se encontrarían con Ging y Anansi? ¿Qué eventos ocurrirían de ahora en adelante?_

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS SE HACEN REALIDAD**

* * *

"Kuroro, ¡Mi niño! Oh dios, ¡Cuánto has crecido!"

El lánguido hombre de piel oscura y cabellos rubios platinado, se lanzo con los brazos abiertos hacia Kuroro, pero como era de esperar, solo pudo abrazar el aire. En el último segundo, Kuroro había esquivado su 'abrazo'. El hombre solo le dio una mirada de cachorro perdido.

"Han pasado casi 15 años desde la última vez que te vi y ¿Así tratas a tu papi?"

La boca de Kurapika se abrió de forma inceremoniosa, mientras Kuroro frunció profundamente su ceño.

"¿Pa—papi?" exclamo Kurapika con cierto grado de horror en su voz.

"Para, Anansi. No andes por allí diciendo cosas falsas, especialmente esa de que eres mi padre. Es molesto." Dijo Kuroro inexpresivamente.

El hombre hizo un puchero.

"Ya no eres tierno. Solías ser tan adorable." Se acerco a Kuroro lentamente y, de hecho, logro despeinar su oscuro y húmedo pelo (Si, seguían mojados de pies a cabeza). "Pero siempre serás mi niño pequeño, ¿eh?"

"Para. Yo ya no soy tu niño pequeño." Kuroro aparto a Anansi. "Tendré 27 este año."

Hablando de edad, Kurapika se acordó del cumpleaños. Y refiriéndose a cumpleaños, se recordó que su cumpleaños se acercaba. Bueno, tampoco hacia diferencia alguna si su cumpleaños se acercaba o no, ¿cierto? Después de todo, su cumpleaños era algo insignificante en su vida. ¿Cuál era el punto de celebrarlo cuando la gente envuelta en su nacimiento ya no existía? De hecho, hace mucho ya que habían fallecido.

Por un fugaz instante, sus pensamientos fueron hacia sus amigos; Leorio, Gon, Killua y Senritsu. Incluso Bashou. Sería bonito celebrar su cumpleaños con ellos. Sin embargo, rápidamente aparto esa idea, sabiendo muy bien que era un error esperar que ese deseo se cumpliera.

"¡Veintisiete! ¡Dios mío! Entonces, ¿Esta es tu novia, no? Porque, esta es la edad en que comienzas a buscar una."

Rápidamente Anansi se giro para observar a Kurapika; o para ser más exactos, como creía Kuroro, su próxima víctima.

"Hola, querida. Encantado de conocerte. Bueno, bueno, mi niño tiene buen ojo con las mujeres, ¿no?"

"Anansi, a juzgar por cómo nos está mirando, no creo que sea su novia. Si tengo que decir algo, pienso que ella no es nada por el estilo." Dijo Ging mientras se acercaba a su extraño compañero, mientras reprimía una divertida risa.

"¿En serio? Aw, es una lástima. ¿No es ella la cosa más linda que existe?" dijo Anansi mientras pinchaba con su dedo la mejilla de Kurapika con clara emoción.

Kurapika estaba demasiada impactada con ver a una persona tan extraña como Anansi, sin que nadie le hubiese advertido sobre su persona, por lo que aun era incapaz de dar respuesta al trato infantil que le daba Anansi. Bajo circunstancias normales, le hubiese gruñido y dicho que no la tratara como un niño.

"Francamente, creo que eres tu quien necesita crecer." Dijo Ging, mientras apuntaba un dedo acusador al pecho de Anansi.

"No seas malo conmigo, Ging." Anansi le hizo un puchero; algo que parecía ser normal en él.

Al oír el nombre 'Ging', inmediatamente una imagen de Gon apareció en la mente de Kurapika. Olvidando todo lo ocurrido, bruscamente le lanzo una mirada afilada a Ging.

"Eres el padre de Gon Freecs, ¿cierto?"

Ging levanto una ceja, al igual que Kuroro. Anansi, por otro lado, estaba tan perdido como un niño.

"¿Es el padre de Gon? Ya comprendo el parecido." Kuroro asintió lentamente, como si finalmente le hubiesen explicado algo.

"¿Conocen a mi hijo?" pregunto Ging con clara emoción, sus ojos brillando de alegría.

"¡Gon te está buscando por todo el mundo!" exclamo, sintiendo cierta repelencia hacia el injusto trato de Ging hacia su propio hijo.

"¿Entonces, acepto mi reto?" de hecho, Ging, sonaba complacido por aquello.

"¿Por qué complicas tanto su vida?" Kurapika casi golpeo su pie contra el suelo en molestia, pero se freno por respeto al padre de Gon.

Ging le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Jovencita, por favor comprenda nuestra situación. Esto es un acuerdo que hicimos de forma indirecta. Le he dicho en mis mensajes, que si realmente quiere verme, entonces, tiene que alcanzarme. De otra forma, no lo reconoceré como un real hunter."

El hombre, quien se veía como una versión crecida de Gon, miro distantemente el horizonte, una mirada de añoranza en sus ojos.

"Además, eh renunciado a ser un padre. Siento que no estoy calificado para verlo."

Su voz y palabras eran tan serias que Kurapika no tuvo más opción que empalizar con él.

"Pero Gon tiene tantas ganas de verte." Dijo con voz suave.

"Entonces, deberá rastrearme con el mismo fervor." Ging le sonrió de la misma forma que lo haría Gon. La similitud entre ellos casi le producía escalofríos.

La cabeza de Kurapika se agacho, desmoronada; no comprendía su razonamiento. Frio viento soplo en la costa, haciendo que involuntariamente estornudara y tiritara; seguía completamente mojada.

"Oh, disculpen. Debí hacer algo al respecto." Entonces, Anansi agito su mano y, repentinamente, estaban secos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Kurapika mientras se maravillaba por limpia y seca que se encontraba; cuando hace solo unos segundos había sido un completo desastre.

"Secreto." Le giño un ojo.

"Y, ¿Qué les trae por aquí? De seguro no nos vienen solo a saludar." Dijo Kuroro mientras los observaba con cierto cuidado.

"Eso es precisamente lo que intentábamos hacer. Nos has cambiado, Kuroro. Sigues siendo el mismo niño cínico de siempre; dudando de la buena fe de las personas." Ging le sonrió, pero había algo parecido al arrepentimiento en su sonrisa. Era como si se sintiera mal de que se comportara así."

Kuroro no respondió a los dichos de Ging.

"Después de todo, ¿somos tus maestros de nen, no? Es natural que los maestros revisen a sus pupilos, ¿no?" continuo Ging.

Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron. Ella había investigado un poco sobre Ging para Gon, y de su investigación y los horribles resultados de esta, solo podía concluir que Ging era poderoso y lo suficiente poderoso como para ocupar el puesto presidencial de un país. Anansi era una criatura mágica, siendo prueba de eso la magia que había realizado hace unos segundos. Pensando que Kuroro había tenido a este tipo de personas como sus maestros, no cavia duda de porque era tan poderoso y hábil como lo era.

De cierta forma la ponía nerviosa. Ella había tenido un maestro promedio como su mentor; uno que podía tratar con poco respeto.

"Con eso listo, ¿Qué van a hacer?"

"Hmm… ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ging?" Anansi se volteo para preguntarle a su compañero.

"Intenta recordar mejor, ¿bueno?" Ging rodo sus ojos hacia el cielo. "Oímos que estabas recolectando los ojos escarlatas."

"¿Y?" Kuroro sabía hacia donde se dirigía esto.

Los sentidos de Kurapika se pudieron en alerta cuando escucho sobre los ojos escarlatas. De pronto, el peso de los tres pares de ojos escarlatas que llevaba en su equipaje parecía evidente. Los otros tres pares de ojos los llevaba Kuroro; habían logrado recolectar los seis pares de ojos del país de Hanzo.

"Y supongo que esta chica es una Kuruta. ¿Le haces ese favor?"

"¿Tu punto?" Kuroro se estaba impacientando. Por la forma en que hablaba, sabía que habían sido informados por las otras criaturas mágicas; Una era de quien más sospechaba. Aunque no le importara en realidad. Por otro lado, no le había negado lo dicho por Ging, que le estaba haciendo un _gran_ favor a Kurapika.

"Los llevaremos hasta los ojos escarlatas mas cercanos."

"¿Perdón?" esta vez, fue Kurapika quien respondió. Para ser más exactos, más bien exclamo.

"Los llevaremos hasta los ojos escarlatas más cercanos." Ging le repitió generosamente a Kurapika, a quien ya le brillaban sus ojos con esperanza y gratitud hacia ellos. "Pero se encuentran en Perussa."

"Eso está muy lejos de aquí. Esta al otro lado del continente; mas precisamente, en el borde." Kuroro frunció el ceño mientras calculaba la distancia que deberían recorrer. Les tomaría semanas en llegas allí.

"Por lo que tomaremos un atajo; ¡El circulo de las Hadas!" declaro Anansi con orgullo. "Después de todo, Perussa se encuentra dentro del continente Erin."

"¿El circulo de las Hadas?" la voz de Kuroro y Kurapika repitieron al mismo tiempo.

"Vengan con nosotros, lo verán con sus propios ojos."

Por lo que marcharon hacia las profundidades del bosque.

* * *

Prontamente, descubrieron que el círculo de Hadas era literalmente un círculo dibujado en el suelo con poderes de otro mundo. El círculo brillaba débilmente de día, mientras que de noche brillaba un poco más.

"Párense en medio del circulo y preocúpense de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se encuentre fuera del circulo. No quieren dejar una pierna o un brazo aquí, ¿no?" dijo Anansi en una Sonsonante voz.

Y así, se apretaron en el interior del círculo, intentando mantener una distancia segura con el perímetro del tan renombrado Circulo de las Hadas.

"¿Y?" Kurapika pregunto con incertidumbre. No le agradaba demasiado la idea de encontrarse tan cerca de Kuroro; no cuando habían pasado por tantas cosas para que el lazo se expandiera lo suficiente como para entregarles algo de espacio personal.

"Ahora, ¿Dónde está esa pequeña cosita?" murmuro Anansi mientras miraba su alrededor.

"¡Encuéntrala!" exclamo Ging, mientras se movía para atrapar algo que parecía flotar en el aire.

_¡KYAAAAAAH!_

Una pequeña vocecita lleno el aire como el pequeño tintineo de una campana.

_¡Barbaros! ¡Quítenme las manos! ¡Esperen a que reporte estos horribles abusos a mi reina Titania!_

Su chillido era tan débil que si Kuroro y Kurapika no hubiese prestado extra atención, no la hubiesen notado. Atrapada en la mano de Ging se encontraba una brillante y pequeña niña con alas de mariposa y ojos lilas. Lucho por liberarse del agarre de Ging, pero sus esfuerzos eran fútiles.

"Relájate, Lilias. Soy yo." Dijo suavemente Ging, mientras intentaba calmar a la pequeña niña, pero la muchacha que medía un dedo continuo gritando, ignorando lo dicho por Ging.

Por supuesto que Kurapika y Kuroro se percataron a primera vista que la diminuta muchacha era un hada. Lo que tenía sentido; si iban a usar el círculo de las hadas era obvio que necesitaban un hada.

_Lilias…_ Una se acerco a la enojada hada y su voz fue oída por Lilias.

_¡Una! ¡Ayúdame!_ Le imploro con lagrimones a Una.

_Pero Lilias, ellos no son peligrosos. Mira con cuidado._ Le dijo Una suave y gentilmente.

Entre sollozos y gimoteos, Lilias, finalmente levanto la vista y vio el sonriente rostro de Ging. En cosa de segundos, su lastimera expresión se transformo en una de furia.

_¡TÚ! Como te atreves a tratarme de esta forma, ¡Rufián! ¡Bufón!_

"Mi error, pero necesitamos tú ayuda." Se excuso Ging, mientras liberaba a la molesta hada. Tan pronto estuvo libre de su agarre, se dirigió hacia Una, reposando sobre su pelo plateado.

_¿Piensas que los ayudare luego de sus horribles tratos?_ Dijo la pequeña hada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Como dije, mi error. Por favor perdóname, Lilias, pero realmente necesitamos tu ayuda. Veras, solo tú puedes ayudarnos."

Lilias volvió a sonrojarse al oír aquello.

"Modo piropero on. Eso es. Ella va a ceder. Se los digo amigo, Ging puede meterse sin mucho esfuerzo a la cama de muchas mujeres solo con hablar." Anansi le dijo a Kuroro y Kurapika mientras sacudía suavemente su cabeza, claramente incrédulo ante la extraña habilidad de Ging.

Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía que su hijo; Gon Freecs, había heredado la misma habilidad natural.

* * *

El camino de círculo de las hadas era tan etéreo como podía ser. Todo parecía ser traslucido y resplandecer; era como si estuvieran cabalgando una aurora. No existía un camino claro. Tan lejos como sus ojos podían ver, solo existían interminables caminos resplandecientes, entrelazándose entre sí, curvándose allí y allá. Era imposible ver el final de esos senderos.

Con la guía de Lilias, caminaban por sobre uno de esos senderos. Para las hadas, el círculo de las hadas era un camino tan recto como cualquier autopista según sus estándares. Sus ojos podían ver cual camino los llevaba hasta el círculo de hadas que ellas querían. Había otras hadas que cruzaban ese camino, riendo y conversando con sus voces chillonas. La lista de círculos de las hadas que se encontraban esparcidos alrededor del mundo eran casi infinitos. Era muy parecido al camino fantasmal en el territorio de Suzaku y amigos; era un atajo que los podía llevar a cualquier lugar del continente Erin.

Anansi camino junto a Kuroro, interrogándolo sobre lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos 15 años. Al final, Kuroro logro decir la pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde que Anansi y Ging le habían ofrecido su ayuda.

"¿Nos estas ayudando por consejo de Ishtar?"

Anansi lo miro con enormes ojos y una boca muy abierta.

"¡Cielos, no! Ella nunca me pide nada; como siempre. De hecho, yo fui el primero que pregunto por ti."

Cayeron en un profundo silencio mientras atravesaban el camino de otro mundo, de la realidad de las hadas. Los pequeños elfos y hadas reían felizmente alrededor de ellos, comentando su extraña apariencia y del extraño suceso, una banda de humanos viajando por el sendero de las hadas.

"Ishtar y yo te criamos como si fueras nuestro hijo." Dijo despreocupadamente Anansi.

"Juega con ella a ser marido y mujer, yo no interferiré en ello." Dijo Kuroro, más bien fríamente.

"¿Sigues peleado con ella?"

Kuroro no respondió. De hecho, muy profundo en su corazón, ya no sentía resentimiento alguno contra su madre adoptiva. En vez de decírselo a Anansi, Kuroro se lo guardo para si y dejo la pregunta de Anansi sin responder.

Muchos pasos tras ellos, Ging caminaba a un ritmo que lo hacía ir junto a Kurapika.

"Anansi me dijo que Kuroro no había tenido una buena infancia."

"Si, así es." Susurro Kurapika, su voz ronca y calma.

"Y eh oído que has tenido un amargo pasado, y la causa no ha sido otra que Kuroro."

"No te equivocas." Respondió Kurapika con voz uniforme.

"…has pasado por mucho, ¿no?" le sonrió cálidamente y le dio una palmadita sobre su pelo. "Eres fuerte."

El corazón de Kurapika pareció congelarse y detenerse por un segundo. Esas mismas palabras, 'eres fuerte'; le recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano muerto, ella sería fuerte. Alzo la vista y su mirada aterrizo sobre la espalda de Kuroro; una espalda a la que ya estaba acostumbrada a mirar.

_¿Soy realmente fuerte?_ Se pregunto, y sus dudas volvieron a resurgirse. _¿o simplemente eh perdido mi camino?_

* * *

"Tus ojos escarlatas están en una mansión de esta ciudad. Pidan nuestra ayuda si la necesitan, los esperaremos en este lugar." Dijo Anansi mientras señalando la ciudad frente a ellos.

Con eso, Anansi y Ging desaparecieron. Una permanecería en la seguridad del bosque; nunca era lo suficiente seguro para una criatura como ella vagar dentro de los terrenos humanos. Además, permanecer entre cosas impuras por mucho tiempo no era sano para un unicornio como ella.

"¿Ahora qué?" Pregunto Kurapika mientras transitaba el camino que los llevaba hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

"Primero es lo primero, reunamos un poco de información. El normal procedimiento."

En su interior, Kurapika se sintió aprensiva. Seguía planeando el robo a otra casa. Aun cuando el objeto que iban a robar le pertenecía realmente a ella; o eso creía, pero aún así no se sentía bien con su consciencia. Robar era malo y siempre lo sería para ella.

Su incomodidad no paso inadvertida por la diestra observación de Kuroro. Le lanzo una mirada de reojo.

"Te acostumbraras."

Kurapika le frunció el ceño. "No quiero acostumbrarme."

"Como gustes." Kuroro solo encogió los hombros.

Si ella no quería acostumbrarse a robar no era su problema. No le impondría sus ideales; por lo que podía hacer como quisiese. Era un mudo acuerdo entre ellos; un acuerdo sin un comienzo claro. Había un montón de cosas entre ellos que se habían vuelto tan naturales, por lo que nunca se molestaban en continuar. 'Cuidar los asuntos del otro' era uno de los acuerdos más viejos que habían hecho.

Al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos pensó en las implicaciones de estos mudos acuerdos; se estaban aceptando.

* * *

A varias leguas de distancia, Ishtar nuevamente observaba su cristal mágico, hablando con alguien más, al otro lado del mundo.

"Estoy sorprendida de que le prestaras ayuda," dijo con voz ronca, "Kirin-sama."

Luego de la lucha con Tamamo-no-Mae, el Kyuubi dorado que estaba obsesionado con los ojos escarlatas de Kurapika, fue obligado a rendirse por Kirin y a regresar los otros pares de ojos a Kurapika. De esa forma fue como Kurapika logro reunir los seis pares de ojos escarlatas en un breve periodo.

_Lo hice por el bien de mi país y no por el bien de usted ni el de su hijo. Esos ojos escarlatas estaban malditos. Es mejor perdonar a mi pueblo de tal calamidad._ El Kirin hablo con majestuosidad.

"¿Malditos? Quizás, considerando su trágico origen." Ishtar asintió con sabiduría.

_Tu hijo y su consorte, caminan por un sendero espinado. Perdona mi ruda intrusión, señora mía, pero dígame por favor su historia. Me intriga_, el reflejo de Kirin sobre la superficie acuosa de Ishtar se movio ligeramente, como si el mismo no estuviera muy a gusto con el tema, pero sin embargo sentía demasiada curiosidad como para dejarlo pasar.

Ishtar solo le sonrió.

"Temo que no puedo darte ese favor, mi querido Kirin. No deseo crear una grieta más profunda entre él y yo. Con respecto a su historia y a él, tendrás que preguntárselo personalmente."

Poco sabía Kirin que esa misma respuesta había sido entregada a Kurapika hace unos meses atrás. Al mismo tiempo, parecía que Kurapika comenzaba a tener las respuestas que buscaba, aunque la chica parecía inconsciente de sus 'ansias' por saber más sobre su renombrado enemigo.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Sera lo suficiente generoso como para darnos alojamientos por esta noche?" pregunto educadamente Anansi.

El señor de la mansión; quien era demasiado insignificante para ser nombrado, los observo con recelo, sin embargo, asintió al grupo en aprobación. Después de todo, el harapiento cuarteto parecía tener interesantes historias, y esas historias lo divertían.

"Muchas gracias gran señor. Que los dioses le sonrían." Anansi le hizo una reverencia al señor, pero sonrió para sí, ya que sabía que al señor le esperaba todo lo contrario.

Y sin mayores formalidades, los invitados fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Siendo que Kuroro y Kurapika dijeron ser marido y mujer; algo que Kurapika había intentado impedir con vehemencia, pero había sido una causa perdida, porque Ging y Anansi apoyaron la idea de Kuroro por razones que no se atrevía a preguntar. De hecho, podía literalmente ver el brillo de maldad en los ojos de Ging y Anansi; esos raros.

El plan era tan sencillo que Kurapika casi no lo creía. Kuroro y Kurapika pretenderían ser una desafortunada pareja noble, que había resultado robada en su viaje, y que eran acompañados más tarde por Ging y Anansi; viajeros que se habían cruzado en su camino y ofrecieron ayudarlos. Anansi se encargaría de la seguridad, mientras Kuroro y Kurapika se encargarían de buscar los ojos.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto cortantemente Kurapika, ya que seguía molesta con la idea de aparentar ser la esposa de ese hombre. ¡Qué horrible plan!

Se dejo caer sobre una silla de la habitación, su rostro amargado. Peor aún, ¡debía utilizar vestido! Un jodido vestido, como lo había llamado. Era el vestido de cuello alto que había utilizado cuando asistió a la fiesta con unos miembros del Ryodan como sus guardias, para robar los ojos escarlatas. Era la desafortunada noche en que se había emborrachado debido al alcohol.

Kuroro simplemente ignoro sus quejas y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación. Examino brevemente el patio, decidiendo finalmente que sería más sencillo, entrar desde la misma mansión.

"Nos moveremos cuando caiga la noche. El señor y los sirvientes estarán dormidos para ese entonces, quedando solo los guardias. Creo que ellos serán fáciles de quitar." Dijo su plan.

Kurapika solo gruño infelizmente, dando a entender que lo había oído y no tenía objeciones.

Cuando cayó la noche, Kuroro y Kurapika salieron de su habitación y se colaron en la de Anansi. Kuroro se asomo a la habitación, e hizo un rápido gesto a sus dos 'mentores' indicándoles que el plan estaba iniciando. Anansi solo asintió.

Kuroro y Kurapika caminaron brevemente, tan silenciosos como podían a través del corredor de la mansión. No era una mansión tan grande como para que Kuroro se pudiese perder. Una mirada rápida desde el exterior y una breve mirada del interior del edifico, y podía determinar con claridad las capas del edifico. Era una habilidad que había logrado luego de años de robo.

En la vuelta del corredor, Kuroro se detuvo. Se volteo para verle la cara a Kurapika y le entrego un pequeño envase de perfume. Kurapika solo le dio una burlona mirada.

"Sabes que hacer." Dijo al tiempo que le señalaba la vuelta del corredor con su cabeza.

Kurapika frunció el ceño, infeliz. A decir verdad, Kuroro acababa de enseñarle a cómo usar su 'encanto femenino' para hacer que las cosas salieran como quisiera. Kurapika se arrugo al oír esas palabras; no sonaba bien en sus oídos. Sin embargo, ante la insistencia de Kuroro, no le quedo otra que rendirse.

Inhalando profundamente, Kurapika se preparo para lo que le deparaba; más bien preparo su orgullo para lo peor.

* * *

El hombre de uniforme bostezo mientras el aburrimiento lo estaba comiendo. El trabajo era muy bien pagado, pero era enervantemente aburrido. Cuando volvió a bostezar por enésima vez en esa noche, un suave sonido atrajo su atención.

_Al menos, ¡Finalmente está pasando algo!_ Exclamo con añoranza en sus pensamientos.

Cuando se volteo, vio a la rubia invitada acuclillándose sobre el suelo, sosteniendo tímidamente sus tobillos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acerco a la muchacha.

"Oye, muchacha. ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche así?" pregunto mientras intentaba sonar tan gentil como podía.

"¿Oh? Perdón. Mi tobillo duele." Dijo la rubia invitada con una voz ronca que se burlaba en sus oídos. ¡Qué voz más dulce!

Se acuclillo para observar con mayor claridad cual era su problema. Ella sostenía su tobillo como si le doliera. La rubia se movía incómodamente, el vestido que tenía un escote al costado que nacía desde su muslo, se abría revelando una buena porción de su agraciada pierna.

"¿Te torciste el tobillo, muchacha?" le sonrió cálidamente, pero sus ojos viajaron desde su tobillo a su muslo.

_Ohh dios._ Peso mientras comenzaba a babear con su liso, largo y lechoso muslo. _Diablos, sus piernas son hermosamente largas._ Maldijo felizmente, mientras su lobo interior comenzaba a despertar. Bueno, siendo soltero la mayor parte de su vida, no había duda que el guardia guardaba enormes deseos de piel femenina.

"¿Señor?" La rubia pregunto con pequeña e _insinuante_ voz.

"¿Uh? Oh, ah, ¿Sí?" el guardia volvió la atención incómodamente.

Cuando se volteo para ver a la rubia nuevamente, en vez de mirar hambrientamente sus piernas, la rubia ya se encontraba sosteniendo una pequeña botella de perfume dirigido a su rostro y le sonrió cálidamente.

"Buenas noches."

Y algo frio fue lanzado sobre su cara.

Y de pronto se sintió mareado y adormecido.

Y beso sonoramente el suelo con su rostro.

* * *

Kurapika suspiro pesadamente mientras se apartaba cuando el guardia comenzaba a caer hacia ella, de forma que besara el suelo y no la golpeara a ella. Todo ese proceso había sido una horrenda tortura para ella. Sentía como si su dignidad se hubiera hecho polvo, siendo soplada por el viento.

_Esto es demasiado_, gruño amargamente mientras se ponía de pie y desempolvaba sus piernas.

Una seguidilla de aplausos la distrajeron de sus rencorosos pensamientos. Cuando se volteo, se vio frente a un muy complacido y divertido Kuroro.

"Eso fue ejecutado maravillosamente."

"Si eso fue dicho a forma de cumplido, no lo siento así en lo absoluto." Dijo secamente mientras le lanzaba una sucia mirada.

"No quieres derramar sangre, por lo que tienes que trabajar." Le sonrió nuevamente, claramente complacido con que escuchara realmente sus concejos sobre 'encanto femenino' y que de hecho los pusiera en práctica.

Kurapika chasqueo bruscamente su lengua antes de regresar su atención al guardia en el suelo, y luego a la botella de su mano.

"De cualquier modo, ¿qué es esto?"

"Una pócima especial de Anansi. Solo dios sabe lo que tiene adentro y tengo la sensación que estamos mejor sin saber los ingredientes que utilizo en ella." Kuroro se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba dejando atrás al guardia. "Dijo que la persona que fuera roseado con eso, olvidaría todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que fue roseado por el spray; lo que significa que no recordara en lo absoluto que lo engañaste."

_O que le mostrara mis piernas_. Gruño mentalmente, pero decidió no expresarlo por miedo a que se mofase eternamente de su agitación. El hombre realmente estaba sacando ventaja y eso la enervaba hasta los nervios.

Y de esa forma, el proceso fue repetido unas cuantas veces más hasta que Kurapika casi se quiebra por la vergüenza.

"¿Cuántas veces más tengo que hacer esto?" Exclamo en un duro susurro mientras se inclinaba en el suelo y cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

Sus palabras parecían más una queja que otra cosa a los oídos de Kuroro. El hombre mayor la miro con un poco de lastima, parecía que realmente se estaba tomando mal este tipo de cosas. Bueno, dada su educación y crianza, estaba acostumbrado a utilizar cualquier recurso para lograr sus objetivos, pero la chica no estaba expuesta en lo absoluto a usar este tipo de 'trucos sucios'.

"Kurapika." Acababa de comenzar a hablar, cuando por el rabillo de sus ojos vio que algo se aproximaba hacia ellos.

Más bien rudamente, Kuroro la sujeto por el brazo y la puso de pie con una fuerza que la agarro con la guardia baja. Sin haber hecho advertencia alguna, la tomo por la cintura y apretó contra él. Impactada, Kurapika abrió la boca atónita, pero el hombre aprovecho esa oportunidad para sellar sus labios con los suyos.

Kurapika sentía que su cabeza había enloquecido y no podía pensar con claridad. No podía hacer nada, permaneciendo congelada en sus brazos. Sus manos involuntariamente soltaron la botella que sostenía, cayendo sobre el suelo alfombrado con un suave golpe. Cuando la lengua de Kuroro accidentalmente choco con su lengua, ella sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y sintió un profundo hormigueo correr por su columna. Anulando sus sentidos y convirtiéndola en gelatina.

Kuroro no sabía si era su subconsciente o sus instintos masculinos, pero sintiéndola tan sumisa en sus brazos, se sintió obligado a ir más lejos. Esta vez, deliberadamente lamio el labio interior de su boca. Este acto, desafortunadamente, sirvió para despertar a Kurapika de su trance.

Comenzó a oponer resistencia mientras intentaba apartarse. Kuroro, igualmente persistente, la contuvo, sosteniendo su cuello bajo su nuca con una mano y empujándola hacia el. Entonces comenzaron un estúpido juego de tira y afloja. Kurapika, desesperada, sujeto los costados de la cara de Kuroro e intento físicamente separar su cara. Desafortunadamente, tal gesto solo hizo parecer su beso más apasionado aún.

Aunque su beso parecía haber sido eterno, en realidad solo duro unos pocos segundos antes de que alguien bruscamente los interrumpiera.

"¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿Qué están ha-"

Aparentemente, el guardia comprendió que se estaba inmiscuyendo en un momento muy inoportuno cuando sus ojos aterrizaron sobre esa 'pareja'. Se sonrojo inmediatamente y por instinto se giro para darles la espalda.

"P, p, pe, perdón por mi intrusión." Tartáreo incómodamente. "No sabía que estaban ocupados." Susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su punto de guardia.

Justo cuando daba un paso, su visión se oscureció y sucumbió al olvido. Poco sabia que la razón tras su repentino desmayo no era otro que Kuroro, quien ya se encontraba en toda su gloria tras él. Había golpeado su nuca con la suficiente fuerza para noquearlo sin tener que matarlo.

Tras él, Kurapika inclinaba su espalda contra la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente. Le lanzo una enojada mirada a Kuroro, pero extrañamente sus ojos no se volvieron escarlatas. De hecho, no dieron impresión alguna de querer volverse escarlatas en el tiempo que le siguió.

Enojada, Kurapika dio un determinado paso hacia Kuroro, con su mano lista para golpear su rostro, pero su movimiento fue detenido cuando Kuroro sujeto su muñeca.

"¿Una buena esposa no golpea a su esposo luego de un beso, no?" le sonrió.

"Quizás no." Dijo entre dientes apretados, sin embargo, su rostro brillaba de un tono rojo. "Pero dime, querido esposo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer eso cuando y donde quieras?"

"¿Acaso no es normal que esposo y esposa se den apasionados besos?" la molesto nuevamente.

A la mención de 'apasionado beso', la cara de Kurapika se puso roja como un cangrejo.

"quizás ese sea el caso." Siseo furiosamente y acerco su rostro a él, hasta casi tocar sus narices. Sus ojos ardían con ira mientras observaba las profundidades de esos oscuros ojos. "Pero recuerda, Kuroro Lucifer, no soy una mujer barata que puedas usar de esa forma y en la realidad, YO NO SOY y NUNCA seré tu esposa."

Kuroro sonrió e inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, de forma que su frente tocaba la suya. Ella se inquieto cuando hizo aquello.

"Bueno, en ese caso, puedes considerar esto como un entrenamiento para tu futura vida como esposa." Dijo en voz baja y seductora.

Su voz le provoco escalofríos, pero lucho para no dejar ver aquello. De hecho pensaba que esa voz era muy agradable de oír. Poniendo eso aparte, visualizarse asimismo como esposa, era algo muy difícil de hacer.

"¡Pero ese fue mi primer beso!" le siseo en protesta, mientras lo apartaba de un brusco empujón.

"¿Oh?" sus cejas se arquearon con maldad. "Bueno, es una lástima."

Kurapika le frunció oscuramente su ceño, quien se agachaba para recoger la botella del suelo. Se alzo sobre el inconsciente guardia y lo roció con esa loción, para asegurarse de que el guardia olvidara hasta haberlos visto en su 'momento privado'. Cuando termino, se levanto y guardo la botella en su bolsillo, viendo que ya se encontraban muy cerca de la cámara de tesoros. Le lanzo una rápida mirada a Kurapika, pero fue saludado por una muy molesta mirada.

Kurapika permanecía firme, pero cuando Kuroro llego hasta ella en un segundo y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de sus delgados hombros, no pudo evitar volverse rígida.

"Vamos, supuestamente somos marido y mujer. Actúa." Le susurro con una voz llena de amor, realmente metido en su papel.

"No te dejare divertirte a mis expensas." Le susurro con molestia.

Kuroro le dio una de sus extrañas sonrisas de niño. "¿hará alguna diferencia si te digo que ese también fue mi primer beso?"

Olvidando todo su equilibrio y manierismo, Kurapika lo miro con un rostro atónito.

"Mientes." Dijo llanamente con duda en su voz.

"No." Dijo con voz Sonsonante. "De hecho, es la primera vez que sostengo a alguien de esa forma."

Como si quisiera enfatizar su punto, apretó su agarre sobre sus hombros. El gesto revivió la sensación de hormigueo sobre su espalda y profundizo aun más su sonrojo.

"No lo parece…" reflexiono.

"Bueno, ¿continuamos?" dijo mientras la empujaba hacia adelante con sus fuertes brazos.

Kurapika estaba por darle una buena reprimenda cuando el suave giro de una del corredor llamo su atención.

"¿Qué haremos con los circuitos cerrados de cámaras?" pregunto con inseguridad.

"Oh, Anansi se encarga de eso." Dijo con confianza.

* * *

Ging miro a su compañero con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Se encontraba descansando sobre su estomago, mirando fraternalmente a su amigo, en uno de sus raros momentos en que dejaba ver su misteriosa herencia.

Anansi se encontraba sentando sobre la cama, sus piernas cruzadas y sus SEIS brazos extendidos, que lo hacían verse como el dios hindú con sus muchos brazos. Todos los dedos de todas sus manos se encontraban extendidos, pero su rostro no dejaba ver nada del gran esfuerzo que debía hacer para realizar tal actividad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Ging.

"Saboteando las cámaras de vigilancia. No grabaran nada que concierne a Kuroro o a su chica." Sonrió.

"Hmm… realmente harás cualquier cosa por él, ¿cierto?" pregunto Ging mientras rodaba flojamente en su cama.

"Bueno, es mi niño." Anansi rió suavemente. "Y siempre será mi pequeño niño, a pesar de todo."

"Tú e Ishtar." Ging susurro. "Ustedes dos son tales padres adoptivos. Estoy sorprendido que no resultara ser un niño malcriado."

"Y es por eso que es especial."

Ging achico sus ojos y sacudio su cabeza divertido.

"Padres adoptivos, ¡ja!"

* * *

"Dime de nuevo, ¿Cuál es el propósito de que yo haya hecho todos esos desvergonzados actos si al final igual íbamos a entrar por la fuerza?" pregunto Kurapika, mientras noqueaba a otro guardia, su vestido moviéndose y fluyendo a su alrededor como luces rojizas. _No digas que simplemente querías acosarme_, pensó a regañadientes.

"Para evitar cualquier confrontación innecesaria antes de llegar al área indicada." Respondió sencillamente, mientras asesinaba a otro guardia.

Sus métodos eran diferentes a la hora de lidiar con sus oponentes, sin embargo, ambas eran casi iguales en cuanto a su eficiencia. Casi, porque aquellos de los que se había encargado Kuroro, estaban tan bien como muertos y no despertarían para darles nuevamente problemas.

"Me ha estado molestando. ¿Cómo conociste a Ging?" pregunto en voz baja mientras se acercaban al tesoro.

"Hace quince años atrás, unos pocos meses después que Anansi se fue, Ging llego a Ryuuseigai en busca de ruinas."

Kuroro golpeo la enorme puerta que llevaba a los tesoros, abriendo los tesoros para ellos.

_Ah, sí. Gon menciono que su padre era un hunter arqueólogo_. Kurapika hizo una nota mental.

"Quizás Ging atrajo la atención de Anansi por su particularidad, no sé. Pero rápidamente se hicieron amigos y en poco tiempo parecían viejos amigos. Cuando Ging decidió marcharse en busca de nuevas ruinas, Anansi decidió viajar con el."

"Dejándote a ti y a Ishtar." Agrego Kurapika con indecisión.

Kuroro asintió. Camino por el cuarto de los tesoros, ignorando todos los otros objetos de valor, dirigiéndose directamente hacia los ojos escarlatas, que destacaban entre todos los objetos que se encontraban allí.

"Anansi siempre ha sido una persona curiosa. Acostumbraba viajar por largo periodos de tiempo. Esa decisión no era diferente." Kuroro se encogió de hombros, como su no pudiese importarle menos.

A pesar de su calma externa, en su interior, Kuroro, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Recordando como se había reído y sonreído infantilmente con Kurapika cuando hicieron su pequeño experimento con nen, Kuroro se preguntaba porque se sentía tan, extrañamente, a gusto con Kurapika. Ella sentía bilis por él, lo odiaba, lo insultaba, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan extrañamente agradado con su compañía? Nunca actuaba de esa forma, incluso frente a su familia, el Genei Ryodan.

Ella era la primera que había oído sobre su infancia, y aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Las bruscas voces de guardias lo despertaron de su ensueño. Rápidamente Kuroro agarro los ojos y le señalo a Kurapika que se dirigiera hacia la ventana. Y Kurapika tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Kuroro abrió la ventana.

"Salta."

Su horror fue conocido tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de los labios de Kuroro.

"¡Ni loca! ¡Estoy usando un jodido vestido!"

"Puedes pelear cuando lo ocupad, ¿Cuál es la diferencia si saltas desde esta altura?"

"Pero—"

Fuertes voces podían escucharse al final del corredor. Sin deseo alguno de desperdiciar su preciado tiempo, Kuroro decidió hacer las cosas a su modo. Sin mayor advertencia, puso los ojos escarlatas en las seguras manos de Kurapika, levanto el liviano cuerpo de la muchacha kuruta y la cargo como novia. Kurapika solo tuvo tiempo de dar un chillido y sostener su vestido en su lugar con una de sus manos, mientras Kuroro saltaba desde la ventana rota. Su falda titileo alocadamente mientras caían libremente al suelo. Le tomo todo lo que tenia para mantener su falda en su lugar, e impedir exponer sus piernas y ropa interior.

Tan pronto como los pies de Kuroro tocaron el sólido suelo, pudieron oír el galopante sonido de un caballo. En poco tiempo, Una hizo su gran entrada; brillando y reluciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella cargo hacia ellos, sin detenerse, ni siquiera cuando Kuroro salto para montarla. Con una velocidad inimaginable para los dos, Una los alejo del lugar.

Desafortunadamente, había unos usuarios de nen que lograron alcanzarlos. Kurapika fue la primera en notarlo.

"Detrás—"

"No hables, o te morderás la lengua." Kuroro le dijo con firmeza, sus ojos fijos en lo que los esperaba más adelante.

_Pondré una barrera. ¡Contengan su respiración!_ Dijo Una mientras se apresuraba hacia el bosque.

Bajo la perspectiva de los perseguidores, los ladrones habían desaparecido en el aire, como si no pertenecieran a este mundo. Los otros dos invitados que habían llegado con ellos, también desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, como si nunca hubiesen estado en la mansión. Luego se transformo en una especie de leyenda; que el príncipe y la princesa de un cuento de hadas habían recobrado la vida y que regresaron a su mundo cabalgando sobre un unicornio.

* * *

Anansi se mataba de la risa.

"¡Eso realmente fue memorable! ¡Hoo, dios! Nunca había visto un robo tan divertido."

"¿Lo fue?" pregunto Kuroro, desinteresado, mientras desempolvaba sus ropas luego de desmontar a Una. Luego de la loca cabalgata a través del bosque, polvo y hojas secas se encontraban pegados en su ropa.

Ging se acerco a Kurapika y le entrego sus equipajes que habían dejado bajo el cuidado de ellos. Brevemente observo a Kurapika con una expresión desgarrada en su rostro. Parecía luchar consigo mismo sobre un asunto, por lo que Kurapika espero hasta que pareció preparado para decir lo que fuese que tuviera en su cabeza.

"Kurapika, cuando veas a Gon—"

"Le diré que padre es un dolor de cabeza." Dijo Kurapika con determinación.

Mientras Ging pareció desconcertado por unos segundos por la fiera respuesta de Kurapika, rápidamente recupero su compostura y le dio una amable sonrisa.

"Has eso por mí."

Y con eso, tomaron caminos separados. No obstante, eso sucedió solo después que Anansi le diera un beso en la mejilla a Kuroro; lo que lo dejo con un escalofrió corriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Los dos acababan de llegar a un hotel en la ciudad vecina, cuando el celular de Kuroro comenzó a sonar. Cogió su teléfono, pero sus cejas se arquearon cuando vio el nombre de la persona que le enviaba el mensaje, y sus cejas se elevaron un poco mas mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje.

Lentamente guardo el celular en su bolsillo y se volteo para mirar a Kurapika.

"Acabo de recibir un mensaje muy interesante."

"¿Y qué?" pregunto Kurapika con desinterés, mientras bruscamente se sacaba el maquillaje; de todas formas nunca le había gustado el maquillaje. Siendo sinceros, nunca le había interesado.

"Un viejo conocido intentara exponer su más valioso tesoro; los ojos escarlatas."

La cabeza de Kurapika rápidamente se volteo para mirarlo a la mención del objeto que por derecho eran solo suyo.

"Y me ha invitado al evento, siempre que lleve a una compañera femenina conmigo."

Kurapika levanto una delgada ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Has oído de Abelard Constantin?"

"No."

Kuroro le dio una torcida sonrisa. "Es el duque de Cenabum; un famoso mujeriego."

Un músculo, en el rostro de Kurapika, se movió involuntariamente a la mención de 'mujeriego'. Sabía que probablemente Kuroro ya había planeado algo que se aprovechara de su estado femenino; y nunca era algo bueno. Solo esperaba que no le pidiera nuevamente que fuera por el mundo mostrando sus piernas. Prefería suicidarse antes de volver a hacer algo como eso.

"¿Qué estas planeando?"

"Te llevare a la fiesta, por supuesto." Dijo con voz tranquila, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Otra fiesta?" dijo Kurapika con voz horrorizada.

"Sí. Supongo que tendremos que comprarte otro vestido. El ultimo ya no sirve." Dijo mientras miraba el andrajoso vestido que usaba. Todos los cortes en el traje eran el resultado de su cabalgata por el bosque.

"¿Acaso no eres un poco descuidado al gastar tu dinero?" Kurapika contrajo sus ojos infelizmente._ Y no es tu necesidad, sino que la de alguien más. Gastar dinero en frivolidades, realmente esto no es mi estilo_.

"Esto es realmente refrescante." Rió.

"¿Qué? ¿Comprar vestidos?"

"Vestirte." La corrigió.

El rostro de Kurapika se sonrojo levemente. "¡No soy tu muñeca!"

"De hecho, te estoy ayudando a mejorar tu sentido del estilo." Se detuvo por un segundo y agrego, "y te ayudo a ser mas femenina. O algo por el estilo."

"Muchas gracias." Dijo con claro sarcasmo. "Suenas como si no pudiera encargarme de mi misma."

"Así lo veo yo." Dijo Kuroro entre risas, y así continuaron debatiendo sobre cosas triviales. Al final, decidieron asistir a la fiesta.

"De cualquier forma," dijo finalmente Kuroro. Aburriéndose con sus interminables argumentos que no iban a ninguna parte, "no tienes que preocuparte por ser acosada por este Abelard Constantin."

"No me convences." Le frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?"

"¿Por qué necesitas convencerme?" le pregunto irritada.

"Porque pareces molesta con ese prospecto." Dijo incrédulamente Kuroro, como si, nuevamente, fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Por qué te preocupas, de todas formas?" Kurapika, todavía incapaz de aceptar su genuina preocupación respondió de malas ganas.

"¿Necesitas preguntar?" Kuroro le pregunto de vuelta.

Kurapika solo lo pudo mirar atónita.

* * *

**La tipeja que traduce**… **=) traduje otro capítulo ojala sea de su agrado y les guste =P de a poquito voy avanzando =O … quienes serán esas personas que conocerán en el próximo capitulo ¿? =O … =D gracias por leer la traducción ;) **


	23. Lágrimas carmesí

_**TRADUCCION: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo nunca la eh escrito ni mucho menos eh aportado con alguna idea o sugerencia, todo este trabajo pertenece a la autora Runandra, quien es la mente maestra tras esta idea, la historia original pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: **_

_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5650325/1/1001_Nights**_

_**Aclaración: **__Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_**Esto dice Runandra (la autora), puede contener spoiler… por no decir que tiene spoiler del fic XD: **__YYYYY, finalmente los ojos escarlatas del hermano de Kurapika hacen aparición. Perdónenme si hay un malentendido con esas palabras rumanas y francesas. Nunca he estudiado esos idiomas, solo saque las palabras de diccionario. Cenabum es el viejo nombre de Orleans, una provisioncita de Francia. Se data de la época de Julio Cesar. Wallachia es el viejo nombre de una provincia de Rumania, donde se dice que el conde Dracula vivía. El conde Dracula era conde de Wallachia. Así que solo digamos que Lucian es uno de sus sucesores._

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Kuroro comienza a abrir sus sentimientos por Kurapika debido a las molestas preguntas de Lucian. La pregunta era: ¿Acaso Kurapika realmente olvidaría la coquetona ternura que los envolvía a los dos? ¿Tenía razón Kuroro después de todo? También, ¿Por qué la imagen de Kuroro Lucifer apareció en la cabeza de Kurapika cuando pensó en la felicidad? ¡Ishtar finalmente a descubierto la forma de romper la maldición! ¿Cómo continuarían las cosas de ahora en adelante?_

* * *

_**La historia hasta ahora: **__Un viejo amigo ha invitado a Kuroro a su fiesta, quien es uno de los dueños de los ojos escarlatas. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Como sospechaba Kurapika, las cosas nunca sucedían de forma tranquila cuando se trataba de ellos. Sin mencionar al rarito que conocerían._

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**LAGRIMAS ESCARLATAS**

* * *

La llamativa decoración y las iluminadas luces que ocupaban la enorme mansión eran ridículas para Kurapika. Se sentía mareada con los flashes y los brillantes colores. El ruido que hacían los invitados—las conversaciones formales y las calmadas risas—la estaban volviendo loca. Era por eso que le desagradaban tanto las reuniones formales como esta.

"Estoy sorprendido de que todavía no estés acostumbrada a esto," dijo Kuroro mientras se desplazaba fácilmente entre los otros invitados.

Kurapika lo seguía de cerca tras él, disgustada e infeliz. Esta vez, Kuroro había insistido—forzado—en que usara un vestido con forma de tubo. El que exponía sus delgados hombros y la hacían sentir desnuda e insegura.

Por lo que Kurapika desarrollo el hábito de encorvar su espalda debido a su inseguridad. Muchas veces Kuroro debía decirle que no se encorvara porque se vería horrible si lo hacía, pero una y otra vez la muchacha repitió el gesto. Cuando exaspero a Kuroro, este se lo tomo como una tarea personal el erradicar esa tendencia de ella.

Rápidamente camino hacia Kurapika hasta quedar tras ella—quien estaba tan distraída con su traje que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kuroro—y jalar sus hombros para atrás, de forma que su espalda tocara su pecho. La muchacha permaneció congelada ante el contacto.

"Ahora mantén esta postura." Le susurro Kuroro en su oído, provocándole una sensación de hormigueo.

Con un rápido movimiento. Kuroro se posesiono junto a ella y deslizo uno de sus brazos por su cintura. En respuesta, Kurapika se enderezo aun más y su espalda se arqueo aun mas para atrás.

"Hasta que recuerdes esta postura hasta sentirla natural, mantendré esta posición." Dijo Kuroro, o más bien, la amenazo.

Oh, sabía que a Kurapika le degustaba cualquier contacto físico con él; una violación de su espacio personal, como decía ella. Kurapika se volteo para fruncirle el ceño, pero la ignoro y comenzó a empujarla hacia adelante. Ella se quejo y camino lado a lado con él, viéndose muy similar a como lo hacía una pareja de recién casados—como desafortunadamente había oído decir a una pareja que los observaba.

Examinaron mudamente la sala, sin molestarse en saludar a los otros invitados, a quienes no conocía. Kuroro le había dicho que observara a un hombre 'gordo, calvo y con peludas cejas', diciéndolo que el duque no había cambiado su apariencia en los últimos años.

"Cuando no tenemos actividades, normalmente paso mi tiempo como un investigador, trabajando para el duque. Invierte en extraños tesoros y cosas por el estilo. Cualquier cosa extraña y exótica atrae su atención." Le informo generosamente a Kurapika, aun cuando lo chica no le había preguntado.

_No hay duda de cómo se informa tan bien de esa clases de cosas—tesoros y eso… es un erudito en ese departamento_, pensó Kurapika mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Una fugaz sombra se movió con gracia entre la muchedumbre, claramente acercándose a la pareja. Kuroro noto la sombra, pero no hizo intento alguno de poner alguna defensa. Sabía lo que se acercaba.

"Y claro, también hay otros investigadores." Prosiguió Kuroro con una delgada sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Lucifer!" una jovial voz lo saludo, cuando la sombra se detuvo frente a él, develando a un alto y lánguido joven con largo y liso pelo negro, el que caía como una cortina de seda. Su rostro era delgado y alargado, con prominentes pómulos y con una palidez digna de un muerto. Sus ojos eran los que mas resaltaban en su rostro; eran de un gélido gris, como un azul muy pálido, con una superficie acristalada que les daba vida a esos ojos cadavéricos.

"Chico, ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! Pero, quizás debí hacerlo." Dijo feliz el caballero, con sus brazos abiertos en forma de bienvenida.

Esta vez, a diferencia de lo que paso con Anansi, Kuroro permitió que el hombre lo abrazara fraternalmente. Kurapika alzo sus cejas. Si Kuroro permitía tal familiaridad, solo podía significar que era alguien muy cercano a él. Más cercano que los miembros del Ryodan, o eso parecía; pero si eso era el caso, ¿Por qué nunca había hecho aparición?

"El es uno de esos otros ¿Investigadores?" pregunto Kurapika, aun cuando sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Sí," respondió Kuroro. Entonces se volteo para dirigirse a su viejo amigo. "Lucian Virgiliu, conde de Wallachia. A pasado tiempo."

Kurapika contrajo sus ojos. ¿Cómo Kuroro Lucifer, de entre todas las personas, podía hacer conocidos de tan alto estatus? Bueno, ahora era un conde. Anteriormente había sido la Dama de Ryuusei-gai (¿lo que era quizás similar a reina?) y luego un duque. ¿Qué sería el próximo? ¿Un emperador?

"Oh, corta las formalidades, amigo." El joven conde comenzó a mover su mano quitándole importancia. Cuando sus ojos aterrizaron sobre Kurapika, una amplia sonrisa adorno su pálido rostro. "¿Y tu compañera femenina?"

"Ella es." Respondió ligeramente mientras tomaba una copa de vino que le ofrecía un mesero.

Deliberadamente no le ofreció de beber a Kurapika; sabía que no podía con el vino o cualquier bebida alcohólica. Ya la conocía demasiado como para arriesgarse a que se embriagara nuevamente. Pero Kurapika no se molesto con ello. De hecho, le agradecía al hombre que no la obligara a actuar de forma formal.

"¿Cuál es su rol?"

"Mi esposa." Dijo de forma tan desinteresada que Kurapika se atraganto con saliva.

"Hooo…" susurro casualmente mientras veía a Kurapika con ojos evaluativos. Era un gesto que ella odiaba; la hacía sentir tan consciente de ella misma. "Nunca pensé que tomarías a una mujer para ser tu _so__ţ__ie_ (En romano significa esposa). ¿Lucifer, el lobo solitario?"

Kurapika se estremeció un poco a la mención de 'lobo solitario'. Sonaba tan perverso en sus oídos; había un sucio sonido en el. Lucian noto el ligero gesto y lo interpreto como si no hubiera comprendido.

"De hecho _fata_ (muchacha en rumano), supuestamente debo llamarlo Kuroro, ¿no? Pero prefiero llamarlo Lucifer. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Kurapika sacudió lentamente su cabeza, pero sentía que algo extraño iba a suceder.

"Porque de esa forma nuestros nombres suenan similares. Lucian, Lucifer. ¡La pareja Lu-Lu!"

La boca de Kurapika se abrió inconscientemente unos centímetros. ¿Intentaba crear un juego de palabras con 'lulu'?

"Basta de esa estúpida broma, Lucian. No es divertido." Dijo secamente Kuroro.

"Aw, no eres divertido."

"Tal parece que aun te queda mucho para madurar, a pesar d tu edad."

"Pfft. ¿No comenzaras a decirle a la gente mi edad real? ¿Cierto? Eres sorpresivamente rudo" Lucian contrajo sus ojos en juguetón disgusto; sin malos sentimientos. "Y ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? No eh visto tu sequito alrededor de esta zona."

"Eso no te incumbe."

"Tan molesto." Chasqueo su lengua.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Yo? Lo normal. Viajar alrededor del mundo, buscando algo que atraiga mi atención. Buscar tesoros es entretenido." Dijo mientras reía suavemente.

_Si es Hunter, entonces debe ser un Hunter de tesoros_. Se dijo Kurapika mentalmente. _Y no hay duda de porque no había aparecido anteriormente; debe estar ocupado buscando tesoros alrededor del mundo._

"Ah, ¿Y Kurapika?"

Kuroro se volteo para mirarla, y ella levanto la mirada para ver sus ojos. Era algo que ya no era incomodo entre ellos; era algo tan normal como respirar. Anteriormente era tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir asco o ira.

"Mantente alejada de él." Dijo llanamente.

"¿Huh?"Pestaño un par de veces. Era muy impropio de él decir tan abiertamente ese tipo de cosas de su amigo cercano—si sentía a Lucian de esa forma.

"Eso es muy feo de tu parte, Lucifer. Hablas mal de mí en mi cara." Dijo con una falsa tristeza. "No te preocupes, no intentare beber la sangre se tu dama."

La cara de Kurapika se puso blanca, de forma tan obvia que Kuroro tenía que reírse.

"Es un vampiro." Le informo.

_Ah, ya entiendo porque el color de sus ojos se veían muertos. Aunque este alegre conde le agrega vida en ellos_, pensó Kurapika.

"Bueno, naturalmente seria sabio de tu parte el no acercarte a ella." Dijo Kuroro mientras bebía su vino con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. "Estoy seguro de que su sangre debe saber horrible."

Kurapika no sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto. Sin embargo, las cejas de Lucian se alzaron con interés.

"¿Y qué te hace creer eso?" pregunto con curiosidad

"Ella comparte mi sangre." Dijo sencillamente, pero aparentemente era suficiente para el vampiro.

"Eso explica todo." Dijo amargamente. "Es una pena. No, realmente es una lástima; que desperdicio."

Viendo que Kurapika se veía perdida con su conversación, Lucian se tomo la libertad de explicarle.

"_Draga_ ('querida' en rumano), este compañero tuyo tiene una sangre que a mí me sabe a veneno. Realmente asquerosa, porque su sangre está mezclada con al sucio."

"La sangre de Ishtar." Le murmuro Kuroro a ella. "Los vampiros solo se alimentan de la sangre humana o animal. Otras criaturas, especialmente peligrosas como la de su clase, son mayormente venenosas para su especie."

"Ya veo." Murmuro con la esquina de su boca moviéndose nerviosamente. No sabía si debía sentirse complacida o furiosa por esa información.

_Ustedes a penas y pueden ser humanos_, sonó una vez más la voz de seyruu en su cabeza, poniéndola intranquila al hacerle recordar su extraña sangre.

"Por cierto, ¿Sabes lo que el viejo Abelard nos va a mostrar esta noche?" pregunto emocionado.

"Un par de ojos escarlatas," respondió un impasible Kuroro.

"Como se espera de ti." Le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "Pero de nuevo, estoy seguro de que él mío supera el suyo en hermosura y rareza."

"¿Oh?" Kuroro levanto una intrigante ceja. "¿Y cuál es ese tesoro que supera en rareza y hermosura a los ojos escarlatas?"

Lucian dio una sonrisa semejante a la del gato Cheshire.

"Te lo mostrare. Sígueme."

Lucian acababa de dar vuelta y estaba por comenzar a caminar hacia su cuarto designado, cuando Kuroro lo detuvo.

"Ahora no, Lucian. En estos instantes tenemos asuntos urgentes con el duque."

Si hubiese sido un cachorro de perro, sus ojos hubiesen caído hasta el suelo y hubiese gemido decepcionado.

"¿Lo has visto?" pregunto Kuroro, ignorando lo que hacia Lucian.

"No sé. Debe estar con la muchedumbre, divirtiendo a sus invitados." Respondió mientras hacia un puchero.

Kuroro le dio una péquela y divertida sonrisa. Camino dejándolo atrás y le dio dos palmetadas en el hombro, como para reanímalo. Entonces le paso su vaso de vino medio vacío.

"Te veré pronto."

Su voz sonó tan fraternal y gentil que Kurapika casi se tropieza con sus tacos. Kuroro la miro con una ceja alzada, a lo cual Kurapika le respondió con una perforadora mirada que le decía 'metete en tus propios asuntos'. El rostro de Lucian se ilumino y le grito felizmente a Kuroro, aun cuando dicho hombre ya caminaba a una distancia de él, con Kurapika siguiéndole.

"¡Te amor, hermano!" gritos desde su lugar.

Esta vez, fue Kuroro quien casi tropieza. Unas cuantas cabezas lo miraban de forma extraña, a las que ignoro sin mayor esfuerzo, pero de alguna forma la divertida mirada de Kurapika tenía un mayor impacto que esas numerosas miradas.

"Te amo, hermano." Kurapika le imito con alegría.

Kuroro le lanzo una molesta mirada, la cual ignoro y siguió intentando acallar su risa. Una cosa era segura, a Kurapika le gustaba el sentido de humor de Lucian.

* * *

"Lucifer, ¡Mi apreciado joven! ¿Cómo te ha ido?" el gordo y alegre hombre les dio la bienvenida con sus brazos abiertos tan pronto como vio a Kuroro.

"Muy bien, duque. ¿Cómo le ha ido a usted?"

"Mejor imposible." Dijo mientras reía con alegría. Para Kurapika, era el ejemplo perfecto de un hombre dichoso. "Oh, miren aquí. Tu acompañante ¿cierto?"

Hizo una educada reverencia y tomo su mano para besar el reverso de esta. Kurapika hizo su máximo esfuerzo para no temblar cuando sus labios tocaron su piel.

_Es un conocido mujeriego_, sonaron las palabras de Kuroro en su cabeza—le daba escalofríos pensar que ese tipo de hombre estaba coqueteando con ella.

"Mi esposa." Corrigió Kuroro.

"Ah…" el duque apresuradamente soltó la mano de Kurapika, enviándole una apologética sonrisa mientras se aclaraba la garganta. "Ya veo."

"¿Cómo está usted, honorable duque de Cenabum?" Kurapika se inclino cortésmente, intentando ser educada. Aunque si noto el ligero cambio cuando Kuroro dijo 'mi esposa'.

"Ohoho, una joven muy encantadora ¿no es así?" reino el duque, "¿cuán joven es, _mademoiselle_ (Mi pequeña niña en francés)?

Kurapika se congelo y se volteo hacia Kuroro para hacer un gesto de duda. ¿Debía mentir o decir su verdadera edad? Kuroro solo la vio inexpresivamente, sin ayudarla en lo absoluto. Kurapika lucho para no fruncirle el ceño, porque era impropio de una esposa hacer tal con su marido.

"Em… ¿Diecisiete?" confeso al tiempo que el borde de su boca temblaba nerviosamente.

"¿Diecisiete?" exclamo el duque, pero por gracias de dios no lo grito en voz alta.

"¡Lucifer! Ella es demasiado joven para ser tu _épouse_ (consorte en francés)" protesto el duque, acalorado por la decisión aparentemente escandalosa de casarse con alguien tan joven.

Kurapika se sonrojo profundamente, perdida sobre que hacer o decir. Kuroro solo le sonrió encantadoramente a su antiguo empleador.

"¿Por qué no? Legalmente es posible."

"Pero—"

"Duque, no importa cuánto proteste en contra, eso no cambiara nada. Lo hecho esta hecho, ella es mi esposa." Había seriedad en su voz, indicando que no soportaría más argumentos sobre el asunto.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón…" suspiro el duque. Entonces decidió cambiar el tema de su conversación. "Entonces, Lucifer, ¿Qué clase de tesoro traes contigo?"

"Hmmm…" Kuroro hizo un gesto pensante. "¿Qué hay de mi esposa aquí presente? Ella es un buen tesoro, ¿no?"

Kuroro solo bromeaba a medias. Sinceramente, Kurapika era un verdadero tesoro; el ultimo kuruta vivo. Por supuesto que no le iba a decir aquello al duque, pero sin embargo pensaba en ella como un tesoro de algún tipo.

El duque, quien no sabía aquello, se rio abiertamente. Por otro lado, Kurapika, sentía ganas de vomitar.

"Nunca pensé en ti como alguien romántico." Comento.

"Eh oído que las personas cambian con el matrimonio." Dijo humildemente Kuroro.

Ah, realmente quería vomitar en estos instantes.

"Oh, oh. Veo que tu esposa realmente a tenido un gran impacto en ti."

Ahora el duque la veía con un renovado sentido de respeto y apreciación. Kurapika se removió incómodamente bajo su escrutinio. Nunca le agrado que la observaran tan cercana e intensamente. Al mismo tiempo, sentía ganas de abofetear a su deslenguado 'esposo'.

"Bueno, duque." Kuroro se le acerco y hablo en voz baja, al tiempo que decidía hacer negocios. "Este tesoro mío es algo muy extraño, por lo que se me paso por la cabeza intercambiarlo por uno tuyo."

"_¿Intercambiarlo?_ Oh, oh, eso es algo que vale la pena ser considerando, ya que provine de ti." El viejo duque levanto una gruesa y peluda ceja y les señalo que lo siguieran.

Les dijo que lo esperaran en su cuarto privado mientras personalmente iba a buscar los ojos escarlatas. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Kurapika examinaba maravillada la habitación; estaba tan decorada, sin mencionar los objetos de valor que poseía el cuarto.

"Me sorprende que nunca hayas intentado robarle." Comento con voz suave.

"Lo respeto, y es por eso que no voy a robarle nada, especialmente en esta ocasión. Hacer aquello embarraría su nombre y no deseo que aquello pase." Dijo Kuroro.

"Bienaventurados sean aquellos que respetas," dijo Kurapika con mofa, "Porque serán perdonados de ser robados tontamente por el Genei Ryodan."

Kuroro simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin ser afectado por su desprecio. Rápidamente, el duque volvió a entrar al cuarto con una caja en sus manos. La puso tan cuidadosamente como pudo sobre la mesa, ante la pareja. Abrió dramáticamente la caja y, finalmente, revelo los ojos escarlatas.

Kuroro no estaba impresionado en lo más mínimo; él había tenido su tiempo para observar aquello ojos, pero evidentemente, Kurapika nunca se cansaba de emocionarse cuando veía esos apreciados ojos. Se enderezo y se inclino para mirar más de cerca esos ojos. Eran los verdaderos.

"¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué me ofreces como intercambio de estos ojos?" pregunto el duque mientras se inclinaba contra el respaldo de su silla.

Con una enigmática sonrisa, Kuroro se movió y saco algo de su bolsillo. Poso el objeto que clamaba ser 'su más preciada posesión'—algo que era falso—cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Siendo sinceros, realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto. Abelard Constantin solo pudo mirar boquiabierto el objeto que quería intercambiar Kuroro.

"¿Co-como lo conseguiste?" exclamo el duque, todavía incapaz de tragar la verdad, que sostenía una pluma de fénix.

Kuroro sonrió triunfalmente. A juzgar por la expresión del duque, sabía que estaba ganando con el intercambio.

"No importa como obtuve el objeto. Solo estoy interesado en saber si estás dispuesto a intercambiar tus ojos escarlatas por esta pluma." Dijo flojamente.

"Permíteme examinarlo primero," rogo el duque.

Kuroro hizo un gesto que decía 'haz lo que desees' y el duque ansiosamente comenzó a examinar la pluma, como si fuera un pequeño cristal que podía romperse si no se sostenía con cuidado.

"Es verdadero." Susurro el duque maravillado y encantado.

"Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Dudas mi credibilidad?" dijo Kuroro, demasiado altivo en la opinión de Kurapika.

"No, no, claro que no."

"¿Entonces?"

"Los ojos son tuyos." Decidió el duque en menos de un segundo, sus hambrientos ojos jamás abandonaban la pluma en sus manos.

"Bien. Haré que Lucian me los traiga." Dijo Kuroro mientras se levantaba de la mesa, seguido de Kurapika; quien había sido una muda espectadora durante toda la conversación.

Habiendo hecho todas las formalidades, Kuroro y Kurapika se marcharon y entraron en la habitación en la que estaban el resto de invitados, quienes se indulgian asimismo con tragos y conversaciones. Los dos habían comprendido la importancia de la pluma cuando Kuroro recibió el mensaje de texto de Abelard Constantin. Era claro que no necesitaban confirmarlo; por lo que Kurapika no se sorprendió cuando Kuroro le ofreció la pluma.

Además, no había nada que discutir. Todo había transcurrido tan tranquilamente como habían planeado. Bueno, quizás Lucian era la excepción.

* * *

"¿Diablos? ¿Qué soy? ¿El chico de los pedidos?" protesto Lucian tan pronto como Kuroro le dijo su promesa al duque de que él le traería los ojos.

"Has esto como un pequeño favor, Lucian. Después de todo, me debes uno." Dijo Kuroro con una maliciosa sonrisa.

"¡Bueno, bueno! Lo haré, ¡Pero no me recuerdes ese 'favor'!" Lucian hizo un gesto de rendición y comenzó a murmurar quejas para sí.

Los guio hasta su cuarto designado, donde les prometió mostrarles su preciado tesoro, el que 'excedía la rareza y hermosura de los ojos escarlatas'. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Kuroro miro el cuarto y noto que faltaba algo.

"¿Creía que también debías traer un acompañante femenina?"

"Oh, la traje." Sonrió Lucian.

Silbo y en un segundo un gato negro apareció en el aire. Ronroneando amorosamente mientras restregaba su peludo cuerpo contra las botas de Lucian. Este recogió la gata y comenzó a acariciarla con cariño.

"Allí esta. Su nombre es Stella, porque tiene una estrella dibujada en su pelaje."

"¿Un gato?" Kurapika hablo su confusión.

"¿Por qué?, _draga_, la invitación no especificaba si debía ser un compañero humano." Le sonrió, recordándole a Killua de cierta forma. Quizás, cuando Killua creciera, se vería similar a Lucian.

"Tú y tu extraña interpretación." Dijo Kuroro entretenido.

"Hace que las cosas sean más interesantes, creído." Lucian saco le saco la lengua a Kuroro, antes de liberar al gato de su brazos, este entro a otra habitación, despareciendo tras la puerta.

"De cualquier forma, mi 'tesoro'…" dijo distraídamente mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. "Sabes, Lucifer. Cuando vi tu _so__ţie_, quede realmente impactado…"

"Lucian," dijo repentinamente Kuroro con afilada voz. "Creo saber que es tu 'tesoro'."

"Oh." Lucian parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras se detenía a medio camino. Entonces le dio un vistazo a la agitada Kurapika. "Bueno, si tú crees eso…"

"Quiero verlo." Dijo repentinamente Kurapika. "Deseo verlo." Repitió enfatizando.

"_Fata_, querida, no creo que sea una linda imagen para ti…"

"¿Por qué razón?"

"Bueno…"

"Muéstrame, por favor."

Lucian miró a Kuroro, quien asintió, derrotado. Con incertidumbre, Lucian saco la caja que contenía su tesoro de su habitación; una caja lo suficiente grande como para que guardar una cabeza humana. Lentamente la abrió y efectivamente, un contenedor con una cabeza flotante se su interior fue revelada—una cabeza que le era familiar a Kurapika.

Sus ojos azules inmediatamente se tornaron de un rojo escarlata.

"Aniki—"

Y se desmayo, no por el impacto de la situación sino por el fuerte golpe que le dio Kuroro en su nuca, dejándola inconsciente. Lucian observo asustado toda esa escena.

"¿Ella es un kuruta?"

"El ultimo." Dijo brevemente Kuroro mientras acarreaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Kurapika en sus brazos, como si fuera una novia.

"Creía que tu habías sido él que… entonces como ella…" Lucian se veía perplejo, como si acabara de ver la cosa más peculiar de su vida.

"Es una larga y complicada historia."

"Me gustan las historias largas. Dime, Lucifer."

En otra ocasión, Lucian. Hay cosas más apremiantes en estos instantes. ¿Qué cosa hará que estés de acuerdo con entregarme esos ojos escarlatas?"

"¿Qué me ofreces?" pregunto el vampiro mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Un favor. ¿Es aceptable?"

"Hmm…" Lucian se volteo lentamente a mirar a Kurapika con una extraña luz en sus ojos.

"Ella está fuera de tu alcance, Lucian."

A pesar de que la voz de Kuroro era calmada y clara, Lucian sabía que el hombre hablaba seriamente. Entonces hizo un gesto de rendición—era mejor no tontear con las posesiones de Kuroro Lucifer.

"Supongo que es un buen intercambio. Un favor tuyo, el líder del notorio Genei Ryodan, es semejante a un favor de todo el grupo. Quizás me pueda servir de algo." Se encogió casualmente.

"Bien. Enviare a mis hombre a buscar los ojos mas tarde."

"Dirás la cabeza." Lucian rio siniestramente. "oh, ¿Y envíame a Paku, si? Ella es la más sana entre tus arañas."

"Hace mucho que falleció." Dijo planamente Kuroro, su voz sin emoción alguna.

Lucian quedo atónito, su boca formando una gran O.

"Ella la mato." Señalo con su cabeza a la inconsciente Kurapika en sus brazos.

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo incómodamente Lucian. Ahora una nueva y gran pregunta aparecía en su cabeza; ¿Cómo diablos podía viajar con la asesina de sus arañas? Pero por otro lado, lo mismo le podría preguntar a Kurapika: ¿Cómo diablos podía viajar con el asesino de su tribu?

"Enviare a Machi."

Antes de que Lucian pudiese protestar o decir otra cosa, Kuroro se marcho.

* * *

"Oh. Dios. Mío." Lucian se rasco la cabeza, inseguro sobre qué hacer en esta situación.

Frente a él se encontraba la habitación que había sido designada para Kuroro y Kurapika, pero estaba vacía Y casi destruida. Para ser exactos, no había nada desde la puerta al balcón, además de unos cuantos agujeros en la pared. Lucian solo podía sacudir su cabeza maravillado.

"Que pareja más violenta." Suspiro y se dirigió a informarle a Abelard Constantin sobre la causa tras el mini terremoto y los ruidosos sonidos de hace un momento. Por supuesto que se inventaría la causa, porque no tenía idea de que había ocurrido.

El real incidente se origino con la explosiva respuesta de Kurapika cuando despertó.

Lo primero que recordó cuando abrió sus ojos fueron los ojos escarlatas de su hermano—un tono que era segundo en calidad si se comparaban con los de Kurapika, como creía Kuroro en secreto. Parecían hablarle sobre una urgente venganza, reviviendo su dormida sed de venganza.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había puesto furiosa—ciega y maniáticamente ataco a Kuroro, dejando de lado el hecho de que ocupaba un vestido y que se encontraba en la vivienda de otra persona. Después de que destruyera maravillosamente desde la puerta al balcón, Kuroro la guio hacia afuera, no queriendo llamar la atención de los otros invitados.

De esta forma, su lucha había tomado lugar en un bosque cercano a la residencia del conde Abelard Constantin.

Kuroro debía admitir que era una agotadora lucha. Por la información que sus arañas le habían entregado; aquella que Pakunoda le había regalado a sus compañeros antes de que cayera victima de la cadena del juicio, sabía que podía ocultar sus cadenas con nen. Por lo mismo, durante la batalla debía desplegar constantemente el En—y no un trabajo sencillo.

Los ataques de Kurapika eran fieros e incesantes. No vacilaba ni se detenía, sin darle respiro. Continuaba atacando como un toro demente, sin pensar en detenerse hasta que sacara la vida y alma de ese cuerpo. Su determinación lo desconcertaba. Su fuerza de intensificación lo confundía—era capaz de derribar un árbol con sus manos desnudas. Le recordaba a Uvogin, pero lo que le causaba mas admiración era su resistencia y su capacidad para recuperarse—debía usar una enorme cantidad de nen para mantener todos los tipos de nen al mismo tiempo, por un extenso periodo de tiempo y sin mencionar su rigoroso uso.

Su cadena Jail realizo su mortal y hermoso baile a su alrededor, intentando morderlo de muerte con su gancho. No era difícil esquivarla, pero debía estar atento a los diversos trucos que sacara bajo su manga—era una astuta luchadora.

Mientras Kurapika solo se basaba en su cadena Jail, Kuroro tenía a su cuchillo Benz—aquel que tenía suficiente veneno como para paralizar a una ballena. Solo debía cortarla levemente y la batalla terminaría. El problema era que hacia un magnífico trabajo esquivando sus golpes.

En un momento, Kuroro vio la perfecta oportunidad para inmovilizar a la muchacha—cuando atrás de ella se encontraba un grueso y viejo árbol. Con rápidos movimientos de muñeca, Kuroro le lanzo sus enormes agujas y aparentemente la suerte estaba de su parte.

Sus enormes alfileres atravesaron la carne de sus palmas, por lo que literalmente estaba clavada al tronco. Kuroro estaba seguro de haberla clavado al tronco, ya que la fuerza que puso en el lanzamiento de esas agujas era suficiente como para enterrarlas profundamente en el árbol. Su posición en esos momentos era semejante al de un crucificado.

Pero para su sorpresa, y quizás horror, la rebeldía de Kurapika no tenia limites. Con un gruñido y grito, que era semejante al de un animal herido, Kurapika intento liberarse de las agujas. Lanzo su cuerpo hacia adelante, ignorando que sus palmas sangraban y la carne comenzaba a desprenderse del hueso.

"¡Detente Kurapika!" le grito, pero ella no se detuvo. Nunca pensó que la muchacha fuera tan lejos como para rasgar su propia carne para llegar a él. ¿Cuánto se extendía su odio?

Luego de un tiempo, con un grito final, Kurapika logro liberar sus palmas de las agujas. Estas permanecieron en su posición, clavadas al tronco, cubiertas con su sangre y las heridas abiertas de sus palmas sangraban furiosamente, como un río. Si no era tratada, quizás muriera desangrada. Kurapika se tropezó en el suelo, pero cuando se levanto con el apoyo de sus lastimadas manos, ni siquiera se estremeció con el dolor. Como si fuera un demonio poseído, Kurapika ignoro las sangrientas heridas y se lanzo hacia Kuroro.

Nuevamente Kuroro tuvo que mantener cierta distancia con la chica al tiempo que desplegaba una barrera de En. Esto le estaba drenando su nen y él sabía que no podía continuar así. Debía detener a Kurapika sin asesinarla—era la cosa más complicada que le había tocado hacer durante su vida. Esto se debía a que testarudamente se negaba a dejar morir a la chica.

"¡Kurapika, contrólate!"

Su voz nunca llego a la parte consciente de la mente de Kurapika, ya que estaba siendo bloqueada por su parte tumultuosa. Luego de unos cuantos minutos del mismo juego, Kuroro realmente se aburrió de este; sin mencionar que la enorme cantidad de sangre que brotaba de ella solo provocaba que Kuroro frunciera aun más el ceño.

Finalmente, Kuroro decidió que suficiente era suficiente. Se teleporto frente a ella—asustándola de muerte. Y en el milisegundo que pareció ser eterno, Kuroro sujeto sus hombros y puso su rodilla en su plexo solar. Mientras Kurapika se curvaba, Kuroro asistió el golpe final—un corte sobre su brazo. El corte era ligeramente profundo, por lo que más sangre broto, pero Kuroro estaba seguro de que el veneno había invadido su sistema. Otro problema hizo aparición; ella persistió.

Mientras caía secamente sobre el suelo, comprendió que era su derrota definitiva. Kuroro se acuclillo junto a ella, observándola maravillado—era la primera persona 'normal'—Silva Zaoldyck definitivamente era una persona sobrehumana—que era capaz de soportar su venenoso cuchillo Benz. De un tirón sujeto su camisa con sus ensangrentadas manos. Al mismo tiempo que temblorosamente intentaba levantarse y Kuroro la sostuvo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

Lo miro fieramente, pero rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron llorosos. Lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sobre sus pálidas mejillas como si no hubiese mañana. Las delicadas gotas saladas reflejaban el tono escarlata de sus ojos rojos, jugándole trucos a la visión de Kuroro. Por un segundo creyó que lloraba sangre, pero velozmente corrigió ese estúpido pensamiento.

_Lagrimas escarlatas_… pensó.

Sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca, entonces, enterró su rostro en su camisa. Era un gesto tan fuera de lugar para alguien que había fallado en derrotar nuevamente a su enemigo.

Prontamente comenzó a gimotear y llorar como un bebé, sacando la tristeza de su interior. Cuan irritada se sintió cuando comprendió que sin importar que hiciera no podría derrotar a Kuroro Lucifer. Seguía fuera de su alcance. No tenía ni la más remota oportunidad de derrotarlo y lo sabía. Quizás fuera capaz de vencer otras arañas como Uvogin, pero no Kuroro Lucifer. Era demasiado bueno. Aun cuando ella había arriesgado su vida para conseguir más poder él seguía siendo demasiado bueno.

"¡Te maldigo! ¡Te maldigo…!" balbuceo entre sus sollozos. Más que maldiciones a Kuroro le sonaban a ruegos.

Poco después, el veneno finalmente hizo efecto sobre su cuerpo y ella finalmente sucumbió al olvido. Mientras el cuerpo de ella se relajaba en sus brazos, él la sostuvo; abrazando su frágil cuerpo apretadamente, como si su cuerpo se fuera a desintegrar si él la soltaba. Podía sentir su camisa húmeda con su sangre y lágrimas. La cantidad de sangre que había perdido lo perturbaba. Sus latidos se volvían erráticos y una pequeña vocecilla le hablo en su cabeza:

_Está muriendo…_

No sabía si la voz provenía del lazo formado por la sangre que compartían o por los residuos de su nen que ella tenía en su interior. De lo único que estaba seguro era que la voz tenía la razón. Ella realmente estaba muriendo. Por primera vez en su vida, Kuroro sintió pánico. No sabía qué hacer.

"Ay, ay, que pelea de esposos más violenta. Dios, nunca había visto una tan sangrienta como esta." Dijo una voz desde un arbusto cercano.

Lucian se encontraba allí, con un brazo soportando su peso contra un árbol. Su postura y voz eran relajada y tranquilas, como si toda esa sangre no lo afectara, a pesar de que fuera un vampiro.

"Y tienes razón Kuroro. Su sangre huele ligeramente parecida a la tuya. Apesta a veneno." Arrugo su nariz. "No me gustaría beberla."

"¿Estás aquí solo para decir eso?" pregunto impacientemente.

"Nop. Estoy aquí para ayudar_, prietenul meu_. (Mi amigo en rumano)" se enderezo y le mostro una dientuda sonrisa. "Ven conmigo y trae a tu _draga_."

Sin tener mejores opciones, Kuroro cargo el relajado cuerpo de Kurapika en sus brazos y siguió a Lucian.

* * *

"Usa esta habitación como plazca. Pero no la destruyas como lo hiciste con la habitación de Abelard." Dijo ligeramente, intentando alivianar la tensión de Kuroro. Bueno, al menos lo intento aunque poco hizo.

Los llevo hasta su mansión privada y les prestó una habitación para que la usasen como quisieran. Guardándose el educado 'muchas gracias' para más tarde, Kuroro se apresuro al cuarto y la puso sobre la cama, antes de comenzar su ardua labor de detener su sangrado y vendar los agujeros de sus palmas. En poco tiempo, las blancas sabanas de la cama se encontraban teñidas de roja y fresca sangre.

Lucian se arrugo al sentir el metálico y venenoso olor de su extraña sangre. Olía asqueroso en su opinión. Se alejo y regreso rápidamente con un paquete de drogas en su mano. Las drogas eran pastillas de color marrón y tenía la forma de un glóbulo rojo.

"Dale esto. Esto detendrá inmediatamente su sangrado," dijo mientras le entregaba una pastilla a Kuroro.

Kuroro le dio la píldora, y de forma maravillosa logro su objetivo tan pronto como fue digerida y su contenido absorbido por el cuerpo.

"¿Y esto es?"

"Drogas contra la hemorragia, claramente. La hice yo mismo. Vampiro viajeros como yo necesitan tales drogas, ¿no? Después de todo, la perdidas de sangres es nuestro mayor enemigo."

"Oh," fue su mera respuesta, aunque estaba interesado en el pequeño invento de Lucian.

"Te puedo dar algunas si quieres." Le ofreció generosamente Lucian.

"Gracias."

"Cuando quieras, _frater_. (Hermano en rumano)" Lucian se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, te dejo con tu _fata_."

* * *

Kurapika se sentía como si flotara sobre aguas oscuras. Todo era negro y ella estaba cansada. Sentía que sucumbía a la infinita oscuridad, mezclándose con ella y olvidando todo lo que era un peso en su mente y alma. Estaba cansada y quería descansar y olvidar. Kurapika cerro solemnemente sus ojos y dejo que su cuerpo cayera libremente a voluntad de la oscuridad.

_Estas cansada_.

Una insoportable y familiar voz la despertó. Cuando abrió sus ojos, un rostro ya se encontraba sobre ella.

"Aniki." Su voz era el leve susurro de un fantasma.

_Kairi, tú misma te has esclavizado de forma demasiado dura. Déjalo._ Dijo el fantasma mientras acariciaba el pelo de Kurapika con su traslucida mano. Su hermano estaba intacto; su cabeza estaba allí, junto con sus ojos—esos hermosos y calmos ojos.

"Pedro aniki… si no te eh vengado ni a ti ni a la tribu…"

_Nadie te pidió que nos vengaras_, dijo la sombría figura, su voz no era nada más que una vacía briza de invierno.

"Pero—"

_Kairi, encuentra tu propia razón para vivir. Tu razón de ser_, le suplico el fantasma de su hermano fallecido, sus ojos de otro mundo brillaban terrorífica pero tristemente en la oscuridad.

_Tu sufrimiento nos entristece más que cualquier cosa. Eres nuestra última esperanza, la ultima de nuestra raza. Vive, Kairi. Vive felizmente. Eso es lo último que puedes hacer por nosotros. No queremos venganza_, la figura sacudió lentamente su cabeza.

"¿Vivir felizmente?" repitió la muchacha lo dicho por su hermano. "Eh olvidado… como es vivir así."

_¿De verdad?_ Por primera vez, la voz sombría no estaba tan triste sino más bien esperanzada. _Mira tú alrededor, Kairi. Hay felicidad en abundancia a tu alrededor_.

Con eso, la vaga sombra comenzó a desaparecer. Alarmado, Kurapika levanto su mano para tocar a su hermano, pero su mano solo atrapo aire y oscuridad. Un mudo silencio lleno todo su ser y una vez más estuvo sola. Y Miro la profunda oscuridad.

_¿Felicidad en abundancia? ¿Dónde?_ Se pregunto desesperadamente.

Imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, Bashou.

Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, un techo desconocido le dio la bienvenida y se encontró asimismo acostada sobre una desconocida cama. Se sentía tímida y desorientada, sin embargo pudo sentir la aburrida mirada enfocada en ella. Se volteo para observar al dueño de la mirada, quien no era nadie más que Kuroro Lucifer.

Estaba estudiando su apariencia, y ella la suya. Había ligeros anillos negros bajo sus ojos, la clara historia de que no había dormido—o descansado—apropiadamente. Seguía usando la misma camisa que había utilizado en la fiesta del duque, la que había terminado el día anterior. Su rostro era más pálido de lo normal, casi de un tono enfermizo. El rostro de Kurapika estaba igualmente pálido, sin color en lo absoluto. Su cara era como un papel blanco; blanco y plano con ninguna forma o profundidad.

Finalmente llevo su atención nuevamente al techo sobre ella, mientras que la mirada de Kuroro jamás la abandono.

"¿Eh sido feliz alguna vez?" le pregunto a nadie en particular, su voz era un débil susurro.

Kuroro la observo intensamente, intentando descifrar su distante mirada. Todo su lenguaje corporal era lánguido y aletargado, sin signo alguno de enloquecer a una asesina velocidad.

"Nunca te eh visto reír." Admitió Kuroro—solo sabía de una vez que Kurapika se había reído. Fue una suave risa la que dio Kurapika cuando estaba borracha en su misión de los ojos escarlatas—incluso esa vez Shalnark y Phinx habían tenido algo que ver. Agrego silenciosamente, "extrañamente te veo sonreír, excepto cuando estas con esos amigos tuyos."

Kurapika siguió sin moverse en su cama, sus oceánicos ojos azules siguieron observando el vacio techo.

"¿Quieres verlos?" le pregunto con suavidad.

Claro que quería, pero no quería que la vieran en esta condición. Ellos la fastidiarían al respecto y más problemas aparecerían, especialmente entre ellos y Kuroro. Estaba harta de ese tipo de problemas. Pero aun así, los extrañaba profundamente… especialmente a Senritsu; la maternal Senritsu.

Y ahora sentía ganas de llorar. Genial.

Viendo el brillo de lágrimas contenidas, Kuroro se levanto de su asiento y se sentó junto a ella. Si era posible, prefería no ver esas lágrimas. Era… desgarrador. Entonces curvo su mano sobre la de ella, envolviendo por completo la pequeña mano. Ella se estremeció cuando su mano toco la suya, pero se relajo cuando mudamente él le dio un apretón de consuelo sobre sus vendadas manos—con cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas.

Ese pequeño gesto libero el constrictor sentimiento en su pecho. Inhalo profundamente y dejo escapar la presión de su pecho lenta pero tranquilamente. Kurapika cerró sus ojos y sostuvo la mano de Kuroro; devolviéndole su bondadoso gesto.

"Gracias."

* * *

"Sabes, Lucifer. Abelard no especifico que trajeras una esposa. Solo te dijo que trajera un acompañante femenino. ¿Por qué insistir en que era tu esposa?"

Kurapika nuevamente estaba dormida y Lucian se ayudo asimismo, teniendo una pequeña conversación con su amigo. Le ofreció una fría bebida y Kuroro felizmente acepto.

"Una buena precaución. A pesar de lo mujeriego que es Abelard, todavía sabe cómo comportarse. No intentaría coquetear con la esposa de alguien."

"En pocas palabras, no querías que tu Kurapika atrajese la atención del viejo; lo que es bastante probable si se entera de su estado de soltería."

Kuroro asintió.

"Que devoción tienes por ella. Estoy atónito" por primera vez, Lucian sonaba serio, mientras enfatizaba sus palabras.

"Olvidara esto, tarde o temprano." Declaro Kuroro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Porque la conozco," dijo con seguridad.

_Lo pasaría por alto, como un 'momento de locura' debido a su fatiga y desorientación, y retomara su vida normal_, eso pensó para sí, mientras observaba inconscientemente su vaso medio vacío, los cubos de hielo sonando delicadamente.

"Eso es muy pesimista de tu parte, algo inusual en ti." Lucian levanto sus cejas.

Kuroro cerró sus ojos y suspiro en su interior.

"Se llama ser realista."

Lucian fue muy infeliz con la respuesta de Kuroro, pero no tuvo tiempo de refutar aquello ya que el teléfono de Kuroro comenzó a sonar. Dicho hombre abrió y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir y no pudo evitar mirar tontamente el mensaje.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Lucian al ver esa mirada en el estoico rostro de su amigo.

Sin responderle, Kuroro le entrego su celular, diciéndolo que lo leyera por sí mismo. Cuando Lucian termino de leer y abrió estúpidamente la boca. El mensaje era breve:

_**Remitente: Ishtar**_

_REGRESA RÁPIDAMENTE. He descubierto como disolver el lazo._

* * *

**La tipeja que traduce**…


End file.
